The Little Sitri Revival
by makoto x chelia
Summary: For young Sakai Sitri, life was very fascinating. He is excitable, eccentric, but most of all, very kind. As he learns the ways of the world, thanks to his peerage, he'll grow and mature into a truly powerful Devil that not only can protect himself, but protect the most important people to him, his family. (OcxHarem IsseixHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the story I've been promising for a while now, a true successor to The Little Sitri, albeit with changes as you'll see as the chapters go along since this one is more planned out than that one was, having grown as a writer and all of that stuff. But don't worry about my other current DXD fic, that's gonna keep going every Tuesday or Wednesday like always!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own anything!**

 **Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue, Devil meets Fallen Angel!**

"… _Who am I…?"_

That single thought ran around a child's head.

Each time she opened her eyes, she thought about this, again and again.

Who was she? What was she? Was she human? Was she something else entirely? It really was confusing for this young girl.

Everyday, she walked, she walked barefoot, she walked like there was no tomorrow.

Since she was only ten years old, she lived in a world alone were it was basically very difficult for a child like her to survive.

She tried her best however, she did what she needed to do for survival, she would do whatever she needed, and that was a very difficult thing but she made it possible.

It was difficult.

Thoughts of being difficult wouldn't allow themselves to slip away.

She only knew of the world that was before her.

She didn't have time to think, she didn't have time to stay back, she always moved forward with the mentality where she'd have to gather food for herself, and a drinking source too. Even using rainwater wasn't such a bad idea, though it never tasted any good to her, it never was any good to her.

But there was a problem…

She was only ten.

At that age, no one wanted to hire her.

Since she didn't have a Mother, and refused to acknowledge the existence of her Father, along with the fact that he didn't even come for her.

But that all changed when she was able to help a child that was possessed by an evil spirit.

Because she learned from her Mother that she'd be able to drive away an evil spirit, and passed that onto her daughter, and now this girl, was able to do that. Using those skills, she managed to get money and food.

It wasn't a luxurious life, it was a life where she'd only be able to survive the best that she could. It was a life where she didn't have the time to worry about anything. She couldn't worry about anything, and lived the same life where she wouldn't have the chance to worry, she only made a stance against the world, and that's how she lived her life.

It was that way for over half a year, and when she came to a certain town, she saw that it was different, vacant.

The town was different to how it usually was, where people would be.

She knew it was a small town, but usually, it was a town where life could be seen…this time it wasn't like that.

The girl moved forward through the deserted town, attempting to understand what was going on, why there seemed to be no one around, and what she was going to do next, she didn't even know what she was going to do next.

"Kekekekekekekekeke…"

A sinister laugh erupted from around her.

She didn't know where it was coming from, she couldn't see the source of the laughter.

Being on high alert, her eyes darted left and right, searching for the person who was coming for her.

Though she heard no movement, a sinking feeling came over her, a disgusting feeling that she knew of quite well…

It was a Devil.

She could tell it was a Devil.

She wasn't an expert sensor, or anything of the sort, but she could tell that there was something coming for her, and moving fast.

"…!"

An inescapable feeling overcame her, her eyes widening when a large shadow engulfed her own shadow.

From the sky, her eyes had gone up, and she witnessed that there was…

A large Devil in the sky.

On bat wings, the creature crashed into the ground…yes, a creature.

It couldn't even be called a Devil, due to the grotesque look that was its body. The large upper body of a tiger could be seen. The face looked like a rhino, with tusks and even a trunk. The legs appeared to be a cheetah, and the tail was the form of a snake.

She thought it was a chimera at first.

But it didn't look quite right.

It didn't look like a traditional one either.

She couldn't work out what was before it, it was very frightened.

So much so that she felt her body froze…

It felt like ice.

Her body wouldn't move, it couldn't move.

It felt like she was being overtaken by the feeling of death in the air.

Its breath was bad, her nostrils were assaulted again and again by the impending stench of death and decay. She honestly thought that she was going to die, that she was going to fall over dead from the sights of the creature before her, even if it was a Devil, it didn't look even remotely human.

"My, I've come across a little girl."

The monster bowed its head towards her, showing large teeth.

The girl took a step backwards, fear overtaking her.

She didn't want to die.

She definitely didn't want to die.

She wasn't going to die.

She was resolved to live, she was resolved to keep herself alive, and safe.

Within her heart, she had decided that she wasn't going to die, so she used the inherit ability to form lightning within her hands that she gained from her Father, even if she didn't like using such powers, and directed her hands towards the large creature.

"I won't hold back if you try and fight me!"

The girl declared boldly, her hands quaking at the thoughts of actually fighting this Devil.

But to her surprise, the monster just laughed at her.

"Hahahaha! That can't be! That's really stupid! Do you think you can mess with me!? Some little girl is really trying to mess with me?! That's laughable at best! That's really funny! I can't even begin laughing about that! Such a little funny melody that kept coming out of your mouth! It is so funny that I forgot to laugh a little bit! Seriously, you're not trying to be someone that can make such movements against me, are you!?"

From its claw, a power was formed. The girl knew it was a demonic power from the fact that she could feel it with her body.

Perhaps it was an intimidating technique, but the creature blasted near her foot, devastating the area, before her, but not after her, or around her. It was enough to make her take several steps back, regaining the intensity of her heart again.

But then, she knew that she didn't have anyone…

She didn't have a leg to stand on.

She had to fight, and fight to the best that she could.

She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, so she was going to do her best.

"I won't ever step away from you!"

With renewed strength, the girl put her hand forward, and it crackled.

Yellow sparks appeared in her palm, lighting up the area around her hand.

The Devil looked on, not impressed in the slightest, and stood there as the girl thrusted her hand forward.

"Be shocked!"

The girl released the strong (for a kid) lightning blast at the Devil before her.

It flashed the area, but before it could touch it, a demonic barrier was erupted, blocking the shot of lightning from the young girl, devastating her.

"Hahahahahaha! Was that something you would try with me!? You think that if the inhabitants of this town couldn't even beat me, a young girl like you would be able to take me in a fight!? Such silliness! It really didn't save you in the end, it really doesn't! But hmmm, it seems like there's something about you that interests me."

"N-No! Don't! please leave me alone!"

The girl resounded lightning, directing her hand upwards.

Crackling in the sky could be heard as it lit up with clouds. Flashes of yellow light happened to appear in the sky, lighting up the area.

"Try this!"

The girl thrusted her hand downwards, releasing a sizable bolt of lightning from the sky, heading for the Devil that was before her. But it wasn't meant to be, since the Devil merely sidestepped the bolt of lightning which ripped apart the area where the Devil stood.

"Seems like you're not going to even try this, are you? This is a lame attempt at trying to hurt me, it won't work. So now, I'm going to have to devour you, I'm going to have to take your body into my mouth, and eat you, and absorb your power into my being. While not strong, summoning lightning might be fun. I can do it, but doing it with your special type it would be considered an honour."

The girl retracted her body instantly, but a spear of demonic power flew by her face, impaling the ground behind her. The girls eyes widened at the thought of being killed off by the creature. Since she didn't want to die, she attempted to take a step backwards, but was stopped when the spear behind her made a certain barrier that blocked her path.

"N-No!" The girl cried. "I don't accept this!"

The summoned lightning from the girl didn't even do anything to dent the barrier. She fired it off like a continuous stream, but it didn't do anything. No matter the strength she gave, the barrier couldn't do anything.

The large footsteps of the Devil behind her, caused the ground to shake, and her heart to tremble.

She couldn't allow anything to happen.

Turning her head back, she watched as its hand opened up, and gathered demonic power there.

She pushed her back to the barrier, banging on it with her hands, but it didn't move. Her eyes didn't leave the creatures demonic power gathered hand, it wouldn't leave the hand, she wouldn't allow her eyes to leave it, she was going to stare into the eyes and soul of the creature, she wasn't a coward, she wasn't going to die.

"Well, I think this should be enough to kill you! So, take this!"

From its hand, a demonic shot was released…

It was bigger than her body.

It was so big that she wouldn't possibly able to avoid it in time…

She was stuck between the barrier, and the demonic power.

It didn't give her any chance to release herself, she was just stuck, and did something that she promised herself that she wouldn't do…she closed her eyes.

She waited for her death….

.

.

.

…But it never came.

She was confused…why didn't her death come?

She asked herself this, and she didn't get her answer, until she opened her eyes…

She saw a watery barrier in front of her.

She saw the large dome of water before her, that encased around her, stopping the demonic power.

The girls eyes couldn't comprehend what happened, her mind was racing with nearly no thoughts. She just kept her mind on the water that was before her. She didn't understand why there was water around her, and why it was protecting her.

The Devils face contorted into a dark scowl.

"W-What is this!?"

It fired countless demonic bullets at the water barrier, but none got through.

The girls eyes widened at the sight, trying to comprehend what she was seeing, and why she wasn't being shot full of holes, no answer was coming to her, it never came to her, it wasn't something that she could understand.

"Ara, it seems like the young girl doesn't want to be in your presence big evil Devil-san~"

A boys childlike voice came from the left.

Both the girl and the Devils eyes went immediately over that way, widening their eyes when they saw who it was…

"W-What!?"

From the shadows, stepped out a young boy, wearing a confident yet childlike grin on his face.

"My name is Sakai Sitri, and I will gladly eliminate you for picking on that young girl."

* * *

Several hours earlier, within the Underworld, a curious sight was happening.

"Haah! And wow! Look at that bend! Awesome sauce!"

A Dragon that looked like a serpent, completely made of water, floated around a courtyard on the command of a young boy.

This young boy has black hair, a very dark shade of black that looked like everlasting midnight, though each and every tip of his hair was dyed an ocean colour blue, something he did for fashion, the hair going just past his chin, his hair straight though he had an ahoge on the top of his head. His eyes held a purple colour to them, yet had a hint of a green colour too, something the young man added to have fun with.

He had a childlike face and a childlike body, being only 9 years old. His clothes were what you'd expect a nobleman to wear, pants, and a shirt that was buttoned up all the way to the top. The crest of the Sitri clan was on his right hand chest area of his shirt, wearing a nobleman's jacket over his shirt, all in all, looking very professional.

However, the face he had was anything other than the normal typical rich kid type. This boy was more of a free spirit, he pretty much didn't abide by the rules, most of the time, and had a childlike spirit, even more than his already childlike attitude. But, he knew when to be strong, and when he needed to be serious.

"Twist, and shoot!"

The young man waved his hands around, and the water Dragon obeyed. It flowed like a river, floating everywhere. When he commanded "Fire!" it opened its mouth, and an orb of pure water was formed, firing out a few seconds later, drenching a nearby plant life, in the beauty of the blue water, hydrating it.

Twisting his arms around, the water Dragon's mouth spewed out steam, cooling steam at that. From the steam, the ground below began freezing a little bit. It wasn't much, but the ground itself really was cooling, and did freeze some of the ground in patches.

Satisfied with his achievement, the water Dragon was directed towards himself, wrapping around himself, like a blanket, its face nuzzling the boys face as if it was really alive, when it really wasn't, only been made from the boys own power.

"Mouuuu, it seems Dragon-chan is really cuddling me today! You aren't doing a Rias-chan are you~? Nuzzling is something that Rias-chan does constantly, it really is a naughty habit. If you continue doing that, I will definitely become weirded out, and enjoy the hugging of your watery body even more than before."

He winked at the Dragon, and nuzzled against it again.

His overactive imagination was really something. It truly was amazing, how he was able to imagine the Dragon of water being alive, when he truly wasn't alive at all. It was just a Dragon of water, yet he believed that it could be alive, and treated it like his own child.

"Hey! I've got something to say!"

A loud boisterous voice rang out from behind him.

The boy cocked his head to the side, and immediately looked.

What he saw was quite a big Dragon. While still young, the Dragon had quite the large wings, and reminded him of a certain Dragon that he knew that became a Queen. It was his child after all, and he had a rebellious attitude.

"Bova-chan, you've not come to fight me again, right?"

He asked, already knowing the answer anyway, but made a little question come on anyway.

"That's right!"

The boys face turned into a cute looking pout, swaying his head to left and right.

"But this is the fifth time this morning, and I've been awake for only an hour! Can't you let me have a little break Bova-chan!? I'm really tired! I even heard you tried to come in last night at the hour of midnight! I was sleeping during that time in the comfortable embrace of my Nee-chan, and if that was disrupted, I even don't know what I would do~ I think I might even die strongly, is that what you want Bova-chan? Does my death sound funny to you in the slightest? I don't get it, is that why you're here?"

The named Bova looked defiant like a delinquent and breathed some fire towards the boy in the shape of sizable spheres, but said boy just used his water Dragon to block the flames before they could even touch him.

"That's not fair!"

Bova's face twisted angrily, shooting more flame blasts towards his body.

"Nope~"

The black haired boys hands waved around complicatedly and the Dragon followed suit. The Dragon wrapped around some of the balls of fire, cutting them off and breaking them down into nothing at all, turning them into steam at most.

Whistling, the young boy winked at the Dragon named Bova.

"*Whistle* That's really naughty Bova-chan. If you breathe fire like that, it could've even burnt my clothes or something~ Would your Papa be happy if you did something like that~? I think Tannin-chan might become depressed too, you know~?"

"D-Don't bring my Otou-sama into this, I said let's have a fight!"

Once again Bova tried to provoke the boy, but said boy didn't take said provocation, and swayed his body left and right like he wasn't interested.

"Sorry Bova-chan, but I've got some practicing to do~ I even have to make sure that I keep my practicing up, and allow myself to become a better person, you know that right? Fighting isn't something that you should do Bova-chan~ It is better to have fun with your life~ Fighting at this time is really something that I can't say that it can be~ So, could we not fight anymore? It would be better if that happened."

"No! You can't say that! Fight-"

Before he could finish, Sakai wrapped around the Dragon with his water Dragon, constricting his movements.

"Because Bova-chan was distracted, Bova-chan couldn't even see that I was moving my water creature. Even if it is Tannin-chan's son, I still cannot show a depressing side to me, and lose, can I? I thought that the naughty naked Bova the Destroyer would be able to combat me. could it be that Bova-chan is really making up false allegations and made me feel complicated inside of my chest?"

The Dragon growled, thrashing from side to side, but couldn't escape.

"H-Hey Sakai-sama! That's cheating!"

The newly named Sakai twirled his finger, which in turn made the Dragon spin around.

"But you came with the intention of fighting. I thought it would be better if you calmed down a little bit. It wouldn't look good if you attacked the third child of the Sitri clan, the one who is the second heir after Sona-nee, you know Bova-chan? If you want to fight, then you have to allow me to warm up first, so attacking like that is extremely prohibited!"

The way his smile shone out really was unnerving. His childlike face was accompanied with a childlike voice, but behind the words, really laid the heart of someone who'd destroy you if you ticked him off, or attempted to hurt someone that he loved. But, he wasn't going to hurt Bova, he wouldn't even do something like that. He liked Bova's attitude, and loved 'playing' with him like this.

"B-But! I want to fight you already! Let me fight you!"

"Nope!" Sakai waved his hand, and the water Dragon responded, lifting Bova off his feet, and dumped him in a nearby body of water, big enough to coat him in a glistening sheen of water, Sakai began laughing with the water Dragon returning to his side. "Hahahaha! Look at that! You've been dunked in water like a dip!"

"Oryaaaaaaaaa!" The Dragon roared, extending his large wings, and flew out of the water. "It isn't fair! Don't just say you're not going to fight! I have the right to fight you!"

"And I have the right to refuse Bova-chan~"

Arguing with him, the Dragon didn't accept it, and blasted from his mouth several ball of flames that reminded Sakai of Bova's Father, using the Dragon to devour the fireballs, turning the water Dragon to steam.

"Now, that temper is why you've got a bad reputation. What would your Otou-sama think if you've done something like this Bova-chan? It isn't a good idea to continue trying to attack me like this, I'm a good boy really~"

Bova didn't like the fact of that, and attempted to try and fire his flames again. However, just as his mouth was about to open, Sakai used his water magic to make a ring around his mouth, sealing his ability to breathe his flames.

Sakai merely looked on with a wide smile and inched closer.

"Bova-chan has many places where his abilities can be sealed. But, if it is for the mighty Bova-chan, he might be able to try and do something. I mean, Bova-chan really is a naughty Dragon-chan sometimes. So, I didn't have a chance but to use my water, and keep you chilled out. It is better if we're calm and collected like this, you know that? We're gonna keep our calm and collected attitude together, aren't we Bova-chan?"

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

Bova tried to speak, but he couldn't.

Sakai kept a tight rein on his mouth, not allowing the water ring to drop even for a second. The flames from Bova's mouth tried to escape, going through his teeth, but it didn't melt the ring. The ring stayed where it was, and kept a tight hold on it, moving closer to the Dragon.

"Bova-chan, if you're a good boy, then I definitely will come to your aid and release the ring. So, gonna be a good boy?" Bova moved his head, his mouth indisposed for the moment. "Good Dragon-chan." Releasing the water ring was easy, releasing Bova's attempts at trying to fight, proved more difficult. "So, Bova-chan. Even though you're a good Dragon-chan sometimes, you're being mean right now. Could it be that Bova-chan wishes to fight again?"

Bova's eyes turned a little darker, and then went towards the ground dejectedly.

"It isn't fair! I want to fight you! B-But, I will be back later on to fight you!"

Bova's eyes displayed his temperamental attitude, then he extended his wings, taking to the sky.

Sakai watched as Bova flied into the sky, vowing that he'd be fighting against Sakai in the near future, something that Sakai wouldn't even bother answering, because he was probably going to fight him in the future anyway.

Once Bova had gone, Sakai manipulated some water in the sky, forming a Dragon again, and made it do his bidding, mainly moving around and causing the area of the water to shimmer in the suns rays that rose in the sky.

"Ara, seems like my Sakai-chan really does know how to use such water movements, don't you~?"

A sweet voice appeared behind the black haired boy turned his violet eyes backwards, and saw a beautiful young woman with large breasts, though that was the case for most Devils, which he and she were, and she had her similar black hair to the young boy, tied into twintails and wore a bright pink outfit, a magical girls outfit.

"Sera-nee-chan! You've come!"

His elder sister, Serafall, as was her real name, but Sera-nee-chan to him, came bouncing over and wrapped her arms around his form, both wearing childlike smiles. Her arms lifted him up, as the water Dragon returned to the pond that was nearby, mixing together with the water that was to the left of them.

"Of course! Sakai-chan is one of my favourite people in the entire world! Along with Sona-chan of course! Speaking of, do you know where Sona-chan is!? I've looked for her, but she's eluded me! She's slippery, she's really bad like that sometimes! She couldn't even stop and think that she's doing something like that! I mean, what's wrong with going in and sleeping next to Sona-chan!?"

"I don't know! I went to surprise her while she was sleeping this morning and embrace Nee-chan in a cute and cuddly way, but I couldn't find her! I thought she went into the bath so of course I wanted to bathe with Onee-chan, but Onee-chan disappeared so quickly! She wasn't even around when I was naked in the bath and needed my back washed because I can't reach that far!"

"That's so very wrong!"

Serafall announced like an excited child, Sakai nodding his head in agreement.

"Because Onee-chan doesn't understand the love between Otouto and Onee-chan, she ran away from me on multiple occasions, and we weren't able to even be together in a cute and adorable way, it didn't even make sense to someone like me Onee-chan!"

"I know." Serafall sighed dramatically, dropping the boy who landed perfectly on his feet. "It wasn't like we were trying to be ecchi with Sona-chan, yet she just eluded us with her slippery ways. No wonder Sona-chan really does become depressed when we were together."

Sakai breathed out a little bit loudly, circulating Serafall's head with water particles, which Serafall froze instantly, dropping them to the ground, shattering as if they were snow flakes.

"Onee-chan has always been like that Sera-nee-chan." Sakai beamed like an innocent child. "But, since Nee-chan is here today, could it be that you're skipping work and come to see me, one of your favourite siblings, for some fun and loving times!?"

"Yup! I have the time off! …Is what I want to say, but I have to go to boring work soon! Baaaah, I can't even dote on my sibling for long periods of time! It isn't fair! But, what are you doing today Otouto-chan anyway?"

"I was thinking of kidnapping either Rias-chan or Ravel-chan. Maybe even Seekvaira-chan might be being kidnapped. I wanted to go and kidnap Sona-nee, but she disappeared. And I'm not sure on the location of the others."

He spoke as if that truly wasn't a huge deal at all, when it was the total opposite to people who didn't know what 'kidnapping' truly meant when concerning this boy, he truly thought that he didn't have an idea at all.

"Oooh, if it is kidnapping, maybe doing it with Ravel-chan would be fun. She's always fun to tease. Rias-chan lately has been a downer, and won't even show a face where she'd be able to say that she's a good girl!"

"Yes, Ravel-chan is a good girl indeed, and it is funny when Riser-chan tries to do anything, and then I freeze him solid! He really shows such a funny face of despair when he thinks that he's actually got one up on me! isn't that adorable!? Riser-chan tries his best to fight me, but his naughty fire can't trump my own water, and make him submit to me!"

"It is indeed adorable!" Serafall agreed, her eyes brimming with stars. "By the way, Sakai-chan, you've got to make sure that no girl becomes really close to you, kay!? Even if it is Ravel-chan, or Rias-chan! Those girls are bad girls, and you cannot become close to them or they'll really take your innocent face and demeanour and change you vulgar like Gabriel!"

"Baaah! Gabriel-san really is a naughty Angel-chan that picks on Sera-nee~"

Serafall inclined her head with a fat smile on her face. She was satisfied for now, that Sakai really didn't want to go to Gabriel. That was a worry that Serafall held, but now that Sakai had refused to acknowledge Gabriel as someone that he'd want, she was clearly excited.

"That's right, she bullies me constantly~ She sends me threatening letters, and calls me names constantly, I fear for my life sometimes when she's coming for me, I feel like she's going to come for me, and I am going to cry my eyes out when she comes near me! Even with the untold agreement of being different to everyone and not ever coming into contact, she doesn't listen, threatening the thoughts of everyone around, and wouldn't stop! She doesn't stop with her vile intentions for someone like me! I'm a good girl really!"

Her 'reveal' was accompanied with teary eyes that displayed her sadness, and her distraught feelings over the fact that she was being destroyed inside of her body from thoughts of Gabriel coming to find her.

"Ooh, Sera-nee-chan really suffers~"

"I do." She wipes a stray tear away. "She's a mean bully that abuses me on every level. The only one she didn't bully me with is trying to be sexy with me, if you call that sexy. She's not something I want to do to be honest, because she's creepy, and mean! I think she might even be into women! That's really naughty of her!"

"Ooh, so Gabriel-san is a lesbian then?"

Serafall shot a surprised look towards Sakai's face.

"Hey, where did you learn such a word?"

Serafall was sure that she didn't mention that word before, even if did thing Gabriel was one in her own little way. But it was surprising that he did know the word when she tried to shield him from such ugliness.

"Ooh, I read it when studying!"

"What? The dictionary?"

She scoffed, not believing that it would be.

But his eyes shined brilliantly, like a child that was excited.

"Yes!" Answering with a wide arching smile, Serafall looked confused. "You see Nee-chan. Sometimes even someone like me studies, and becomes even better than before. I even go towards people that need to learn, and teach them things! Like I teach her a lesson!"

"Hehe, I see~ So, I heard voices before, who were you talking too?"

"Ooh Bova-chan came looking for a fight again." Serafall cocked her head to the side, the girl looking perplexed. "Because since the day we met, Bova-chan always challenges me to fight, and then we end up fighting one another. It really is a time where Bova-chan comes excited, and then doesn't do any thinking unless it is because he wants a fight~"

The explanation was understood immediately by the young boy, nodding her head again and again.

"I see, that Bova-chan is a naughty child."

As Sakai heard that, he knew that someone certain was going to come soon, and he wasn't sure if he was going to be happy about it. Honestly, he didn't mind if he saw that person again, he actually was friends with the Dragon, yet it did become difficult to fight against him constantly, and wished for a break.

"Sakai-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakai heard the shout, and naturally knew what was going to happen next.

"There he is. It hasn't even been ten minutes. He came back and wants to fight me again."

True to his word, Bova appeared from the sky, less than ten minutes since he had left.

He landed on the ground before him, and his eyes displayed a fighting spirit like no other, something Sakai could only raise an eyebrow at.

"Bova-chan, no."

"Aaaaaah! Come on! Please!"

Begging didn't do anything for him, Sakai merely shaking his head.

Bova banged his foot on the ground recklessly, not taking anything more, and tried to force him to fight, but Serafall intervened, patting Bova's head before he could do anything else.

"That's not right, Bova-chan. You can't attack Otouto-chan like that~ If you attack my Otouto, I might even have to freeze Bova-chan very solid~"

The Dragon's face fell down as Sakai merely chuckled to himself. No one was going to mess with Serafall when it came to her siblings, if it came to them, then they wouldn't be able to do anything other than look as she obliterated them.

* * *

"Hehehehehe~"

Inside of a room, Sakai was skipping around a certain person.

This person was a woman, a very beautiful woman at that. She wore a maid's outfit, and had a curvy body. Her grey hair was lovely decorated in various items, one being a seashell that Sakai had made for her. Her long eyelashes signified how dedicated she was to her job, especially with the way she fluttered them every once in a while.

This woman was called Grayfia, and she held no emotions on her face as Sakai casually skipped around her, when going past her front would take her hand, pulling it, only to let it go when he had gotten too far, repeating this process again and again.

"Sakai-sama, it has been half an hour."

Grayfia duly noted, but it didn't even seem to faze Sakai in the slightest.

"Yes~ I'm sure it has~"

His singsong voice allowed Grayfia to furrow her eyebrows.

"Yes, and you aren't, tired?"

Grayfia had to get around the idea that he had so much energy. He rarely sat still, she blamed Serafall for that. She had essentially turned him into a male version of her, but he still held some of Sona's qualities as well as a similar intelligence, just using that in a Serafall way.

"Nope~" He sang, taking her hand again, only to let it go when he got too far. "This is really fun~ Ravel-chan won't be awake yet, Sona-nee can't be located, and Sera-nee is busy. Even my parents aren't here~ So, I wanted to spend time with Grayfia-chan who is totally gonna become my wifey~"

"Wifey?"

Grayfia's head tilted to the side, so Sakai swung his arms around.

"That's right~ We're gonna be married in the future, aren't we~?"

"Married…? I don't remember this agreement."

Grayfia's voice displayed how confused she was, so Sakai 'clarified' it for her.

"That's right~ To take a wife, to get married, and be a couple and do everything couples do, like hug, kiss, and even that special type of hug that Sera-nee has told me about. Erm, I am sure it involves boys and girls doing naughty things with each other, but Sera-nee went quiet when I asked what it is…baaah, I will find out what it is eventually! I will know what it is, and what we can do too! That's what's going to happen with us, right Grayfia-chan? I've already decided~"

Grayfia's face didn't change, but she held bemused eyes.

"I see, so you've decided this. Could it be that I don't have any say?"

Sakai put his hands together, and gave a wide childish smile but Grayfia found it nice to look at all the same.

"Of course Grayfia-chan has a say, she can even ask me to marry her! I don't mind~ Either way is fine~ Since Sera-nee is acceptable of you because she told me that I can only marry someone that is equal or above her in power, I thought that we could get married~ And often, you decide to look after me personally, so that means that you're going to have fun with me when I'm the appropriate age, right Grayfia-chan?"

"I agree to look after you because I find your little amusing ramblings funny. If nothing else."

"Mouuu, for my future wifey for lifey to say something like that~? It's really cruel~"

"I haven't agreed to anything just yet."

Grayfia reminded, but Sakai heard a certain few words that gave him some hope.

"Ooh, did I hear 'just yet' from your lips?! Even though I'm like this, I will age, and grow, and then will become strong! If I train everyday and become a very strong Devil-kun, Grayfia-chan is gonna become my wifey, yes!?"

Grayfia furrowed her eyebrows even more than she did before, contemplating what she was going to say.

Deciding within herself, Grayfia bent down and petted his head.

"If you become very strong, I will consider it."

Hope entered his eyes, shining like a well lit candle.

"Grayfia-chan isn't just saying it!? She's willing to take me as her husband!?"

"It seems important that I agree to this."

Sakai thrusted his chest forward, showing his perpetual smile on his face.

"Of course! It is dead important! Grayfia-chan has to agree to become my wifey! Even if others wish to have Grayfia-chan, she has to come to me, okay? I definitely won't give up on that dream of mine! We'll be able to have fun everyday, right Grayfia-chan!?"

Grayfia held a complicated look on her face, attempting to figure out why Sakai seemed so…ready to accept something as major as what he was suggesting.

"I don't understand why it is so important to you, though."

Grayfia attempted to figure it out, but she couldn't. It was confusing to her why he would speak about it.

"Because, if I'm going to become strong, and have a strong future, I need a wifey that is equally smart, strong, beautiful, and has charisma, and Grayfia-chan has all of those things. Just think Grayfia-chan. You're on the same level as Sera-nee, you're the most beautiful ever, and you're very intelligent. For someone like me, I couldn't ask for anything else. Plus, you're aces!"

Grayfia couldn't stop the bemusement that entered her eyes, she couldn't stop the smile that slowly worked onto her face.

"I'm aces, am I?"

"That's right~ You're very aces, and I think that you're the best in the entire world! That's the best thing to even say, isn't it!? I really am ready to accept Grayfia-chan as my girlfriend already! We could even share a bed!"

"You're nine years old, you wouldn't understand such things until you're older."

"Even if that's the case, I still think that I'm going to enjoy seeing Grayfia-chan as my wifey in the future~"

Grayfia held a small smile on her face. It barely was noticeable, but it was definitely on her face, and the smile, truly was the best smile that Sakai could see appearing on Grayfia's face.

* * *

Inside of an expensive looking room, sat a young girl, appearing around the age of seven or eight years old. Her hair was tied into twintails, her blonde hair being quite bright, her eyes dazzling with the blueness of the sky.

This girls name was, Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of the Phenex clan, and a close personal friend to Sakai, since they are of similar age, and also someone that he got along with very well, even considering her one of his best friends.

To her blue eyes, a book on fairytale's happened to be before her, reading about various creatures, and even hero's, sometimes daydreaming about being the Princess that the hero saved.

Her mind was transfixed on this, and she wouldn't allow the idea to leave her mind.

She was always entranced by these books, especially since her butlers, and maid's usually read her books of this nature. She couldn't help but fall into a trance like state when reading these books, it gave her great enjoyment.

However, she didn't realize that behind her, in the doorway, a small head popped out, Sakai's head. His eyes focused on Ravel, tightening his hand like he was on a mission…no, he was definitely on a mission.

His mission, capture Ravel.

" _Okay, operation time to kidnap Ravel-chan is ago~_ "

A small giggle came from him at his own thoughts, something that he couldn't ever hold back, no matter how he tried to hold it back, alerting the blonde haired girl, who's name was Ravel.

"Hmmm?"

She quickly turned her head towards the area that the boy was…

But he wasn't there.

Nothing was there.

Scratching her brow with perplexity, she cocked her head to the side.

"I could've sworn that there was…but, I guess…"

Ravel couldn't understand it, so she chose not too, sitting back in her seat, relaxing her body as she read her book again.

She was enthralled by the book, taking in everything about said book, and made it all her own, examining it like it was a piece of meat, like it was something that she wouldn't be able to be without.

Sakai's head soon appeared at the door again, and using his speed, he darted behind a chair, to the unassuming Ravel. She didn't even notice his presence entering the room, she couldn't due to Sakai being so careful.

His head popped out once more behind the chair, Ravel still being none the wiser that there was anything going on.

" _Kuku, Ravel-chan really doesn't have any ideas this time~ Must be because my hiding skills have increased~ She doesn't even know that I am here~ Ravel-chan's gonna be surprised this time~ She's usually better at detecting than this~ This is my best ever~_ "

Once again, his mouth slipped a giggle, and he couldn't even come back from it this time, it was loud enough for Ravel to hear.

"Who's there?"

Ravel turned her head, but she couldn't see anything.

She scanned the room with her eyes, but like before, she couldn't see anyone.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned back to her book, but was on more high alert than she was beforehand, knowing that something was going on, she just didn't realize that this time, Sakai was right above her, using his wings to fly without a sound.

His eyes lingered on her book reading form. The shadow that would've been cast from his body, he hid with demonic power, wanting to catch her off by surprise.

But his impulses got the better of him in the end.

"Ravel-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

HUG!

"Ehaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ravel's screech caused Sakai to hug her even tighter. "S-Sakai-sama! Y-You entered the room without even my knowledge! T-That's impressive, but you're hugging me too tightly again!"

His hugs were like vice grips, and made Ravel feel slightly uncomfortable.

Sakai softened his hug, but didn't let go, looking 'seriously' into his eyes.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, I've just come to kidnap you so we can do amazing things together in a cute and cuddly type of way~"

His voice displayed a cheeriness not unlike that of Serafall…no, it was exactly like Serafall, it always was. Though Ravel didn't mind, she found it quite infectious if she was honest with herself, making her smile because of the tone he used, it always made her smile.

"Ooh, you're kidnapping me again?"

Her response would've sounded weird to most, but to herself, she was quite used to being 'kidnapped' by now. Actually, she quite enjoyed being kidnapped by Sakai and wouldn't want it to go away either. But she wouldn't say that, she couldn't say anything about it.

"That's right!" His boasting made the girl smile. "I've decided to take Ravel-chan away because Sera-nee is busy again, and Sona-nee disappeared! I thought that since we're awesome and everything, we could do something together! Obviously, I would have to kidnap Ravel-chan!"

"Hehe, did not asking me cross your mind?"

His lips puffed out as did his cheeks.

"Baaah~ That's boring~ Why ask when you can kidnap~? Of course, if you didn't want to come then I wouldn't kidnap you…b-but, that would be very depressing. Rias-chan's also being quite rambunctious lately, and I haven't even seen the others lately, and since I'm here, and it is a weekend, I thought that we'd be able to go out together, in a cute and cuddly friendship type way where we bond! Also, Bova-chan came for me this morning~"

"Oh, Bova-sama? What did he want?"

She already knew the answer, she thought she did anyway.

And she was right when Sakai released a breath.

"He wanted a fight, like ten or so times. I've known Bova-chan for ages now, and he's always looking for a fight. Because Bova-chan is that type of person. He really does want to fight sometimes, and yet other times, he wants to fight even more!"

Ravel already knew Bova was going to be like that. For as long as she could remember, Bova always wanted to test his flames against the water and ice of the Sitri boy, but their fights…well, they went one way, or another. Sometimes Sakai would win, sometimes it would be Bova. But while Bova had the more destructive power, Sakai was more tactical, and knows how to fight with his techniques, something a true King (in her eyes) would be capable of.

"That's right, Bova-sama has always been like this. So, did you end up fighting Bova-sama?"

"I eventually gave in, and we had a spar yes. It wasn't all that long though, and we pretty much came out as a stalemate. Though, it was funny when Bova-chan became upset, and wouldn't let go the feelings that bubbled inside of his chest."

Ravel tipped her head to the left.

"S-So, where did you want to go anyway, Sakai-sama?"

Asking with a kind face, Sakai showed a peace sign.

"I thought we'd go to the human world!"

His announcement wasn't something Ravel was expecting, if she is honest with herself.

"T-The human world!? W-We couldn't possibly go!"

Ravel denied it, rejecting it, but Sakai moved his fingers like they were out of fashion.

"But we can. I know where we could find something really interesting. It is this secret cave I found with Onee-chan in the previous days, and I think it should be fun. It isn't like there are any adults to stop us. We can defy the seriousness of being serious, and allow us to free ourselves from this mortal coil…wait, doesn't that mean to die? Aaah, I guess that's the price you pay when you think about things in such a manner!"

"Sakai-sama…w-well, maybe we could…b-but, wouldn't it be dangerous?"

Ravel, being the more cautious of the two had to bring up what she was worrying about. But of course, Sakai just showed his innocent smile.

"Dangerous, naaah~ It isn't dangerous, Sera-nee gave it the A star approval! And if it is, we'll just teleport away instantly. It isn't like we're going to be fighting, I just want to get out of the Underworld, and all of its seriousness~ We'll have that when we're teens, and we're only like children! Even if we're young, we'll be able to keep ourselves safe! Just think, your Phenex fire, and my Sitri water and ice, we'll be unstoppable!"

Ravel thought about it for a few moments, but ultimately agreed since she'd be with Sakai, and she knew that he was strong for his age, and he did promise to teleport away if there was anything wrong. With that promise, she was willing to accept it.

"R-Right, if it is you saying it, then I am okay with it. Yes, I accept your proposal Sakai-sama."

"Hehe~ You speak so weirdly~ Don't you Ravel-chan~?"

Ravel wore a sheepish face, giving an inclination.

"Y-Yes, that's right, I am…erm, maybe we should go before anyone shows up, so we don't get caught. Going to the human world without a chaperone would be something dangerous, and we might get into trouble."

Ravel advised, but Sakai just continued to smile.

"It's okay, don't worry so much. If we get caught, I will take the blame, I wouldn't want Ravel-chan to be in trouble. I will just say that I kidnapped you, which I did, so it is true! We're gonna get you kidnapped good and proper, so we can go together!"

"O-Okay!"

Ravel accepted it, knowing that he'd keep his word, so together they went towards the door.

Just as they were going to come out, a man in his early teens came out, with blonde hair slightly like Ravel's, but more of a dirty blonde. He dressed in a red suit, that Sakai thought was trying too hard for the image he was going for. His hands were in his pockets, and a dirty grin washed over his face.

"Ooh, Onii-sama. I'm just going out with my friend."

Ravel greeted her elder brother.

The man turned towards Sakai, and continued to smile.

"So, what could you be doing with my Imouto young Sitri?"

His words, while normal, sounded quite sarcastic, and even a little rude.

Sakai swayed his head left and right without a care, and put his finger out, gathering a small amount of water, the mans eyes twitching when seeing the water, it being a common enemy to his flames, fully aware of what the child was capable of doing.

"Riser-chan, I'm just kidnapping Ravel-chan for a little while. Sorry, but we've got no time to waste~ See ya later~"

Speaking as his usual self, Sakai attempted to go past Riser with Ravel. But Riser stopped him, standing in front of him. His hand attempted to touch Sakai's hair, but before it could, an aura of water came over Sakai's body, stopping the Phenex from touching him.

"I'm sorry, but you're taking away my Imouto? That's not a good thing."

His voice was low, rude, and held the flames of the Phenex within them. However, most would be intimidated by him…but Sakai wasn't either.

"You don't have to be so rude. I'm gonna keep Ravel-chan safe~ I even got your parents permission before meeting Ravel-chan~" Ravel was surprised that he even did that. "So, is it okay if we go past with the mentality that we're going to leave, alright Riser-chan?"

"Grrr, don't add 'chan' onto my name! It is infuriating!"

"But Sera-nee adds 'chan' onto everyone's name, even doing it with you too! So, I wanna be like that too! It shows that you care!"

"I don't want you to add that to my name! So, stop it!"

Riser's body erupted with flames. The Phenex flames surrounded him, and even the surrounding area, burning up the atmosphere. The ground around him burned under the flames, and the air felt hot, sticky, and dry too.

For Ravel, it wasn't a problem, since she was a Phenex too.

For Sakai, it would've been a problem…but he was using his own powers to counteract him.

Like a veil, water was around his body, keeping the flames away from him. Even the air around him was more wet, heavy with water. Just standing near Sakai would get you drenched with water, even Riser's flames couldn't come near to touch him, they were erased out of existence the moment that they touched his watery veil.

"You know, Riser-chan." Riser's eyes blazed at the suffix. "Because you're from the Phenex clan and Ravel-chan's Onii-sama, I wasn't going to say anything else. But, since you're showing such flames, Sera-nee said that if you try to hurt me, I'm allowed to freeze you solid and shatter your dick!" Riser's flames immediately stopped burning, going back into him as the colour drained from his face, a hand covering his crotch area, the childlike smile of the boy being surprisingly intimidating, following with his own sweet face being only more terror filling. "By the way, if I did shatter your dick, would it regrow?"

Riser laughed awkwardly, not wanting that particular scenario to occur.

"S-So, going out with my Imouto, huh?"

His attitude changed.

He was cocky before, but now he seemed genuinely terrified of the young Sitri.

Even Ravel couldn't look at her elder brother right now, just turning her head downwards.

"That's right~ We're going to be going now~ Bye Riser-chan~"

"Y-Yeah…bye…"

Riser turned heels, and walked away quickly.

Even though he was a teenager at this point, and Sakai was only a child, he didn't want to mess with Sakai. He knew how Serafall was torturing him in fighting, and how he had shown promise. If he fought against that, he would've died.

"Seems like he's gone Ravel-chan~ Could your Onii-sama be frightened or something~?"

"Sakai-sama, I say this as a friend, but your smile can truly be very intimidatingly sweet. Even Onii-sama cannot nerve the guts to stand before your smile. Though it is kind, when you want to be, you can be as scary as Sona-sama while looking like Serafall-sama."

"Hehe~ That's good though~"

Ravel couldn't deny it, and moved out of the door way.

"Before we're caught, we should go. It would be better if we can go now before anyone comes and sees us."

"Yup! Let's go!"

Taking Ravel's hand, he marched forward, taking Ravel with him.

* * *

"Okay, you've got everything. I've even got my special stuff, so it shouldn't be a worry. I've even gotten some food. Ravel-chan? You're ready, aren't you?"

Asking while strapping on some boots, Sakai addressed Ravel's worried look with his smile, easing her.

Standing on the opposite side, like she was going to be exploring, she wore a hiker's outfit.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. But, you're sure this is a good idea?"

She asked for some confirmation, wanting to make sure that this wasn't a bad idea.

Sakai looked over Ravel's nervous disposition, cocking her head to the side.

"If you don't want to come, you don't have too Ravel-chan~ I just think going would be fun~"

"N-No! I'm coming Sakai-sama! Don't leave me behind!"

"I see, then that's a good thing then, we should be going~ Come outside, they'll discover us if we go out together in here. Don't worry though, I am sure that we'll be okay~ I've been to this town before anyway~"

"We're going to a town? Full of humans?"

Ravel hadn't really had many encounters with humans before. In fact, she was quite sheltered, and her only real interactions with children were the people in her school, but that usually was with Sakai himself.

"Friendly humans." Sakai spoke with a smile. "But don't worry, we won't be interacting with them, we'll just be doing our usual stuff, and going to explore this area that I found a while go. I haven't had a chance to go, and since we're not under the watchful eyes of the adults, we'll be able to find out something that we want~"

"And, where is it that we're going right now?"

"We're going to Japan, it is a remote area of Japan. Not many should be there now. Since it is barely twelve, we should be able to get there with no restrictions, so, we should be going Ravel-chan! It would be good!"

"Okay Sakai-sama. Then, we should be going."

Sakai nodded, taking a rucksack on his back, and then left the castle together with Ravel.

Getting out of the castle, Sakai took Ravel to a remote part of the area of the castle, and looked left and right, making sure that no one was around.

"Right! It seems like we're-"

"Hey! Sakai-sama! Let's have a fight!"

Sakai's eyes furrowed with Ravel recognizing the voice instantly.

They both turned to the voice, and saw that Bova was stood there in his quite large Dragon form. Immediately, Sakai pointed at Bova, wagging his finger as if he was scolding a naughty child.

"Bova-chan, I don't have time to fight right now. We're going on…o-oh, don't tell anyone either! This is a huge secret, and it can't be revealed to anyone, so please don't say anything to anyone else, and see you later!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

Bova asked with a genuine interest, Sakai sighing so Ravel explained.

"We're going to the human world for a little while, and I don't know when we're going to be back. We're going to investigate, and have a little fun in the human world. B-But, you can't tell our parents or anything, we're not supposed to be doing this."

"So, it is that forbidden for you guys?"

"And, Bova the Destroyer is saying this?"

Sakai brought up, Bova cocking his head to the side.

"You've got a point. But, that's not fair! Can't I go instead with you guys!? I wanna have a fight with Sakai-sama!"

"We're not going to be fighting in the human world, we're going to explore, and do other things like that."

Sakai spoke with a slight upper class Devil type of voice, Ravel nodding in agreement since she didn't want to see people fight either.

Bova put a hand to his chin, stroking it in thought.

"So, you're going to the human world, to just explore?"

His voice sounded disbelieving, and he wasn't sure what to think about it all.

Sakai's head bobbed along as if it was the most natural thing in the entire world.

"It might seem weird to you, but that's how it is. We're going to be doing it together, having fun, and just doing stuff together. I think that would be a good way of saying it Bova-chan. We're gonna have to get off now, so don't tell anyone, kay?"

Sakai and Ravel were about to turn around again, when Bova inched closer.

"Hey, can't I go too?"

At the question, Sakai looked at Ravel who shrugged her shoulders as if she was okay with anything. She didn't mind, and Sakai didn't mind either, he was content with going with Bova as well, since they were oddly friends too.

But there was one problem about him going, and that was the way Bova looked, and would look to the humans. Fortunately, Sakai remembered something Bova could do, putting a hand to his jacket that he was wearing.

"If you're wanting to come with us, you'll have to shrink down." Sakai opened his jacket, patting his chest. "Since humans would freak seeing a large Dragon and then the others of the Devils and your Tou-chan might even discover our actions, you're going to have to become compact size, so you can be stuffed into here, okay? I don't wanna mess with your Tou-chan? Do you wanna mess with your Tou-chan? I certainly don't. So, please shrink down to your cuddly teddy looking form~ Don't worry~ My body is comfortable~"

Bova showed a dissatisfied face, but did as requested, shrinking down. Using his new small wings, he flew over to Sakai, and landed inside of his jacket. Sakai immediately zipped up the jacket, with Bova's head popping out.

"I can do this, right?"

Sakai's hand petted the top of the Dragon's head.

"You'll look like a toy if you're like that, or a deformed puppy~"

Bova wasn't exactly thrilled by being compared to a deformed puppy, but accepted it regardless, his body warming with Sakai's jacket, he felt good riding inside of Sakai's jacket, almost like their mascot, something Ravel smiled at.

"Come on Sakai-sama, Bova-sama. Before we're caught by anyone else."

At Ravel's words, Sakai, with Bova, walked forward. The boy made a magical circle appear on the ground, a transportation circle at that, something that Sakai could make at a moments notice, and did so easily.

"Here, let's go everyone!"

With his cheery face, Ravel and Sakai stepped foot into the circle. Bova held a little smile on his Dragon face, as the lights came around on his body, and the others body too. Sakai felt like he was defying the law, and even Ravel had some mischievous looks on her face.

* * *

The light of the transportation circle washed over the three of them, and took them away to a completely different place.

Landing on the earth with a shining light, Sakai, with Bova, and Ravel appeared in the human world. The blue light of the water didn't last all that long, and died down within a few seconds, revealing a town to their left, having transported outside of the town.

Looking towards the town, Ravel could see a few people walking through the town, but thankfully they couldn't be seen from the distance, using her Devil eyes to increase her range, but the sun beaming down on her was a foreign enemy.

"It seems like the town is alive with the sound of people."

"Are you nervous Ravel-chan? Since this is your first time seeing humans up this close~"

Ravel put her hands defiantly on her hips.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you very much! It is only a bunch of humans! I am confident that I am going to be able to go forward with the mentality that everything is okay! S-So, that's how it is, Sakai-sama!"

Bova's eyes rolled and muttered "She's totally nervous…" Ravel catching that and giving a small glare as a return. Bova didn't seem to care though, nudging Sakai with his head against his clothed chest. Looking down, Sakai caught the Dragon's eyes, petting his head.

"She's really excitable, isn't she?"

"Indeed, she's always like this though. I think she might be trying to be brave in front of you."

Ravel's face turned into a cute looking pout.

"I-I am NOT trying to be brave! I am very brave! And I can hear everything you're saying! I am NOT deaf!"

Bova and Sakai shared a secret nod with the other.

"Come along Ravel-chan, we're going to go and explore. You can even hold my hand if you're that way inclined~"

Ravel's face turned even more into a pout, but went to his side regardless, grabbing his hand, and together they marched towards the area that Sakai wanted to show the pair of them.

They walked through some mud, Ravel not particularly liking that part. Sakai used his water magic to made the mud hard though, taking out the wetness, and leaving it just as hard mud, so it was easier to walk on.

By the time they had reached a certain cave, Bova had come out of Sakai's jacket, but rested on the top of his head instead, looking out with a strong looking face. Sakai himself also seemed calm, Ravel was sweating bullets.

"Come on, just in there, and we'll see something amazing!"

Sakai's spirit truly was something that the others had to admire, Ravel in particular admired the spirit the girl had, it really was something to be admired about. Though she wasn't sure what they were going to see, she didn't mind whatever was going to happen next…

* * *

Once they got back to where they had been before, Bova returning to his place inside Sakai's jacket, ready to go home, Sakai looked to the town to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, or if anyone was watching, not wanting to expose Devils to the humans there.

However, unlike most times, the streets of the town weren't busy. Even with walking outside quite quickly, you'd be able to hear the sounds of the city. This time, no such sounds could be heard, and it was unnerving for Ravel especially, Sakai and Bova were holding up pretty well with hearing no voices.

Ravel took a step forward, and noticed something.

"It's unusually quiet when it wasn't beforehand."

"Yeah, I didn't expect this either, Sakai-sama. We've only been gone for a little while, where could everyone have gone? They couldn't of moved town or anything, could they?"

Bova added his thoughts, Sakai's eyes going towards the town, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It does seem quite quiet, and you're both right, it has gone quiet when we've only been gone what, an hour or two at most? During the time, the town is more full of life. If the optimist in me was being honest, then I'd say that they've just gone on break or something. But, I don't think it is that simple, you know what I mean?"

Ravel put a hand to her chin, humming in thought, and then posed a question

"Yes…hmmm, what should we do? Should we investigate? Though, maybe there's another reason for keeping the town silent, and we shouldn't butt in? I have a weird feeling that something is wrong here. It isn't just my natural worrying instincts either, I just feel like something is going on here."

Displaying her worries openly, Bova almost snickered at her worrying attitude, but stopped when Sakai gave him a cold look, not wanting anyone to bully Ravel when he was around, though he'd do the same if someone tried it on with Bova too.

Sakai took a few steps forward, looking around with a wide smile.

"I think that we should have a quick look, but if we do find anything, anything bad, then we'll have to alert the Devils back home to deal with it. It isn't like we're supposed to be here, but hearing nothing at all just seems, a little weird. Honestly, I think that it is too weird to ignore. You'd hear at least a little chattering at this time, and we're Devils, or Dragon's in Bova-chan's case, and we're good listeners, so it shouldn't be weird that we wouldn't hear someone's voice, right?"

Ravel couldn't agree more, but that was a thought that danced within her mind, and she needed to express it right away towards the black haired boy.

"Y-Yes, but Sakai-sama, if we come across anything…"

Sakai nodded his head, giving Ravel a comforting look.

"We'll hightail it out of there. Don't worry so much Ravel-chan~ You've got Bova-chan and myself around, and we're very good together, aren't we Bova-chan?"

"Yes! We work the best together!"

Asking like an excited child, Sakai and Bova walked towards the town. Ravel bit her bottom lip, and followed after them, clinging to the back of Sakai's shirt, worried that they might be walking into something dangerous.

Upon entering the town, it was clearly deserted.

There weren't many things around…there was no life.

Ravel's hand tightened on his shirt, Bova's eyes looking everywhere from Sakai's jacket, the same for the boy himself. They couldn't see anything that was anything. It was completely deserted, like someone ran away very quickly.

"As I thought before, Sakai-sama. this isn't normal."

"I agree with KFC girl."

Ravel's eyes sharpened at the Dragon's playful banter.

"Don't call me KFC girl baka Dragon."

Bova ignored Ravel in favour to look up at Sakai's serious face.

"Bova-chan, I think it is safe to say that you can come out of my jacket now. I am not sensing life near us…no, that's wrong, I am sensing that there's something going on. I can feel something inside of the town, but I can't sense where it is exactly…I'm getting a weird feeling."

Bova immediately came out of his jacket, landing on the top of his head. Ravel went to his side, looking at the empty town with a worried face.

"Sakai-sama, I think that we should definitely go now. There's clearly something going on, and I don't like it in the slightest. What if there's something going on here? What about if we're jumped by some weird…I don't even know!"

"Chill Ravel-chan, there's no need to worry. We'll be leaving…"

He stopped when he noticed something.

In the sky, clouds had been gathered, a fair distance away from them, on the other side of the town.

"Sakai-sama?"

Ravel's query wasn't answered. Instead, he pointed upwards to the sky, to the clouds.

Following his hand, Bova saw the clouds too, then looked up to the sky in their area, seeing no clouds at all.

"Weird, why would clouds be over there and not here?"

"I don't know…Sakai-sama?"

Asking for his opinion, Sakai inched closer with a curious gaze.

"I think…something is over there. I can't sense all that well from here, but I get the feeling that there's something over there, or someone…" Sakai inched closer to the clouds, then saw that there was a flash in the sky. "That's no ordinary flash."

Sakai and the others watched as lightning came from the sky, and fell to the earth, a rumbling sound alerting them to the lightning. Sakai and the others shared a look, only for Sakai to rush forward, Bova sticking to his head.

"Sakai-sama, wait for me!"

Not wanting to be left alone, Sakai stopped, picked up Ravel bridal style, and rushed forward while carrying her, and Bova.

Through the streets of the town, he could clearly see that some kind of battle had gone on, but whoever had fought, he wasn't sure what to even think. He couldn't see anyone, but as he got closer to, something, he could feel presences.

It wasn't a mistake, he knew something was over in that direction, but for the life of him, he wasn't able to tell what was over there.

"No mistaken, I can smell a Devil in that location." Bova sniffed the air after saying that, gaining confirmation and then affirmed it for the pair again. "It's faint, but I can smell something else over there too. A human? I'm not sure. It smells like a human, and something else too within that human, but I can't be sure."

"A Devil, and a human. From the lightning strike, it didn't seem to be made of demonic power, so it couldn't be that. so, my conclusion is that the lightning was made by the human. Magic? A natural ability? I am unsure, but it definitely didn't have a trace of demonic power in it, so it has to be the human."

"A human with lightning abilities. It must be magic, right?"

Wanting his opinion, Sakai shrugged his shoulders, whizzing around a corner.

"I'd have to guess that it is something like that."

They continued, or more precisely, he continued running towards where they felt the power coming from, now getting more clear signals.

Once arriving, Sakai put Ravel down, and looked on to see a grotesque looking Devil charging up some Devils demonic power, against a young girl with long black hair, the girl looking frightened of the creature.

"Sakai-sama, that's a Stray Devil, it's not a mistake!"

Ravel rasped, holding onto Sakai's shirt.

Sakai inclined his head, and put his hand towards the girl, gathering demonic power in his hand, which soon turned to water, a watery aura appearing around his hand, which in return began gathering small unnoticeable clusters of water.

"I've gotta protect her!"

"But Sakai-sama!" Ravel argued. "W-We cannot fight something like that!"

"Maybe you can't, but we're going to, aren't we Sakai-sama?"

Asking his opinion, Sakai inclined his head to the Dragon on the top of his head.

"You're not wrong. Together, we should be able to take the Stray. It is clearly a stray from the way it looks. We'll have to take it in without killing it, I think. Maybe, because we'll have to tell the others in the Underworld that we've got this Devil, and what's going to happen to it. Either way, it is going to fire."

True to his word, the Devil had charged up an attack and was about to fire.

It fired a few seconds later, and the young girl closed her eyes, with Sakai immediately springing into action. His hand thrusted forward, unaware to the pair of them.

Water span around his hand, and then that followed to the young girl. Like a twister, it enveloped the area around the girl, and formed a dome within seconds. The demonic power hit the water, breaking some of it apart, but it reformed seconds later.

The Devil blinked as Ravel looked relieved.

"It seems that being trained by Serafall-sama gives you excellent control over your demonic power."

Muttered the young Phenex girl, with the other girl opening her eyes a few seconds later. Her eyes became confused, the Devils eyes turning into rage, demonic power gathering around the Devils body, aiming its demonic power to the dome surrounding the girl.

"W-What is this!?"

It fired countless demonic bullets at the water barrier, but none got through.

The girls eyes widened at the sight, trying to comprehend what she was seeing, and why she wasn't being shot full of holes, no answer was coming to her, it never came to her, it wasn't something that she could understand.

"Ara, it seems like the young girl doesn't want to be in your presence big evil Devil-san~"

A boys childlike voice came from the left.

Both the girl and the Devils eyes went immediately over that way, widening their eyes when they saw who it was…

"W-What!?"

From the shadows, stepped out a young boy, wearing a confident yet childlike grin on his face.

"My name is Sakai Sitri, and I will gladly eliminate you for picking on that young girl."

Sakai spoke with a radiant smile, Bova appearing next to him. Ravel stood to the other side of him, looking on with a nervous look on her face, even if she was a Phenex, she hadn't fought truly in her life before, so she wasn't sure she'd be able to contribute much if anything to the fight.

"Sakai Sitri!? I've never heard of you!"

"You will do soon enough~"

Spoke Sakai as the Devil thrusted his palm towards Sakai, firing off demonic power.

"Iyaaaa!"

Ravel wasn't expecting it, and couldn't move. Fortunately, Sakai was with her, grabbing her waist, pulling her close, and jumped away with her in his arms, Bova following with his wings, the demonic power breaking apart the ground where they stood.

Sakai jumped all the way to the girl, placing Ravel down on the ground.

All the girl could do is look on, worry in her eyes, but Sakai turned around and flashed a childlike smile. The girls eyes widened with a surprised look, but then her cheeks reddened when she saw the confident look in his eyes.

"Don't worry! We'll definitely beat that Devil-chan over there!"

The girl didn't say anything, Ravel walking over to her side.

"Sakai-sama, I'm sure I won't be any use fighting right now, but I will stay behind here, and take care of this girl. Y-You'll be fighting with Bova-sama, yes?"

Sakai shared a look with the Dragon, who nodded. Turning to Ravel, he winked.

"I'll leave the girl in your care then~"

"Yes Sakai-sama! Please don't be hurt!"

Nodding at her, Sakai turned to the Devil, only to see a demonic bullet being fired. Sticking out his hand, he created a wall of water, blocking the blast easily, surprising the Stray quite a bit that a child would be able to do that.

"What are you little shit!?"

"Swearing isn't a good thing! Bova-chan! We're going with our usual combos, kay?"

"Yes!"

Responding to his shout, Sakai along with Bova rushed forward. The Dragon was still in his small form, but he didn't pack any less of a punch.

He used his wings to fly right next to the Devil, Sakai rushing across the ground, keeping up with the young Dragon easily.

"Don't mock me you little bastard!"

The Stray Devil opened his hands, and fired some demonic bullets towards Bova and Sakai.

"Are they going to be okay!?"

The young raven haired girl expressed her doubts, and while Ravel felt worried too, she still held a sense of hope on her face.

"Because it is Sakai-sama, one of the top youths of his generation, and with one of the children of Tannin-sama, they will be okay. They can both do what they need to do, and fight to the best of their abilities. I think that they'll be okay anyway."

Ravel's assurance wasn't something shared by the young raven haired girl. She still was worried about whatever was going to happen to the young boy, and Dragon, tilting her head to the side as she saw some water running around the boys hand at the incoming demonic power.

"Leave it to me Bova-chan!"

"Got it Sakai-sama!"

Sakai stuck out his hand, and summoned some water. It looked condensed to the size of cannonballs, and looked ready to obliterate anything that it came across, though that wasn't their intentions.

Shooting it off across the sky, Sakai's water hit the demonic bullets, and rather than cancel them out, it froze them to the very core, and fell to the ground, shattering them immediately. Particles of ice scattered around the ground, surprising the Devil quite a bit.

"No! That can't be! I won't allow it!"

Opening his palm, the Devil summoning fire demonic power, shooting it off like a stream.

"I've got this one Sakai-sama!"

Opening his mouth confidently, the Dragon gathered fire in his mouth, shooting off one large ball of fire towards the stream of demonic power. Because of the strength of the flames of the Dragon, the demonic power was broken apart immediately, and continued for the Devil before them.

"N-No way! How did you manage that!?"

The Devil couldn't quite believe it as it jumped to the side, avoiding the fireball. It barely managed to dodge the flame ball, which went behind him, and blasted apart of a building, erasing it out of existence, the Devils eyes widening, as well as the young girls, Ravel nodding in an excited way.

Sakai stuck out his hand, and gathered some ice around him in the shape of small daggers.

"Try this! Icicle rain!"

Clicking his fingers, the sharps of ice shot forward towards the Devil. Standing up on its legs, the Devil tightened its fist, and punched forward for the ice sharps. Coating his hand in demonic power, he thought that he'd be able to shatter the ice sharps, he was wrong.

"Aaaaaah!"

The ice shards pierced the flesh of the Devil, drawing blood from him. His eyes widened in the result of being stabbed, pushing backwards on his feet, creating distance between himself and the incoming ice shards.

"Seems like he isn't being stylish, Bova-chan."

"Aah, I see. Then maybe I should make him hotter?"

Giggling at the suggestion from the Dragon, Sakai inclined his head.

"I think he needs a little lighting up, wouldn't you agree Bova-chan?"

"Exactly. After this, we're definitely fighting."

Sakai rolled his eyes as he watched small balls of fire head towards the Devil before them from the Dragon's mouth.

It became agitated, and jumped away from the balls of flame, but it managed to catch its tail, setting it on fire immediately.

"Uraaaaaaaaah!"

Ravel and the other girl winced at the painful cries of the Devil, though Ravel and the girl held no sympathy since it was pretty clear that the Devil was the one that had made the people in the town disappear.

The demonic beast swiped his hand backwards, slicing off its own tail before the flames spread across his entire body. The tail fell to the ground, burning to a crisp within a few seconds, not even leaving ash behind.

Bova looked towards Sakai who nodded, so, the Dragon took higher to the sky, shooting off a sizable fireball for the Devils chest.

"I don't think so you little fuckers!"

The Devil, rather than take it, attempted to fly upwards.

"Nope!"

Using his water magic, Sakai swung his arms around, and created a wall of water in the sky, turning it to ice the instance the Devil tried to swim through the water, so it looked like an ice gate in the sky, something that the Devil wouldn't be able to break, despite trying to smash his fist against it.

"You little bastard!"

Swearing, the Devil couldn't stop the attack of the small Dragon, nailing it in the chest, blasting him away into a nearby building, forcing its body inside of the building, and then outside the other side of the building.

"Sakai-sama! it seems like our attacks have been useful! This Devil isn't all that strong! Either one of us could beat it alone!"

Saying it with a confident face, Sakai nodded in agreement.

"It isn't that strong, but it might have a hidden trick up its sleeve. Bova-chan, you've got to always think about things like that too. Because, as Sona-nee always says to me, you've always got to be wary of your opponent, even if they seem weak, they might have a hidden factor that could change the tide of battle."

Bova bonked himself on the top of his head as the Devil came crawling out of his crater that was made by Bova's superior strength.

"So, we're capturing this Devil, right Sakai-sama?"

Sakai inclined his head, swinging his arm upwards to shoot a blast of water, connecting it with some demonic power that the Devil fired, freezing it without a worry, then clicked his fingers, causing the ice to shatter instantly. Using the ice shards, he flung his hand downwards, firing said shards off like they were projectiles.

"Right, I need to charge up my water and ready to freeze it. I'm not Sera-nee, and can't freeze things instantly, and I need to make sure that it will freeze, and keep it frozen until we're able to take it home. So, I'm gonna ask for your cooperation in keeping it distracted, and not killing it because we don't know what's going on with it, okay?"

As he said that, the Devil danced around the battlefield, avoiding all of the strikes from the ice daggers. Sakai wasn't skilled enough yet to control the ice to the best level, but he was able to manipulate to a certain degree.

"You've got it, boss~"

Earning a nod from Sakai, he began charging demonic power around him, creating it into a small whirlpool around his body, impressing the likes of Ravel, and the other girl, Ravel's eyes becoming more excited to see Sakai fight seriously, along with Bova.

While that happened, the Dragon flew forward on its small wings, going at an incredible speed for a Dragon his age, and size too.

The Devil regarded the Dragon with a pissed expression, and held out its hands, coating said hands in demonic power.

"I won't lose to a bunch of children!"

The Devil swiped for the incoming Dragon. Bova moved out of the way, and opened its mouth, shooting off a small ball of fire. The Devil gasped and lunged backwards, avoiding the blast of flames, only for Bova to fire a few more out.

"Try that then!"

Bova's eyes radiated a love for fighting and it showed in his fire attacks.

The Devil, unlike with Sakai's water and ice, was able to crush some of the fire attacks, but with damage to his hands, which he didn't like. But it happened, damage to his hands, and he winced at the feeling of his hands being burned.

"You're really ticking me off now! This isn't even a joke!"

Spat out the Devil, only for Bova to show an uncaring look to his face.

"I wasn't joking, and neither is Sakai-sama over there. You know, fighting you isn't as satisfying as fighting Sakai-sama. At least with Sakai-sama, we can truly have a good fight, but this…well, it just doesn't seem that thrilling."

"Shut the fuck up! Shit bag!"

That did it for the Devil, who spat out towards the Dragon, said Dragon avoiding it.

As he did, the spit landed on the ground, melting said ground, surprising Ravel, and the others.

"Acid…spit?"

That's what Ravel thought it was, and it was confirmed by Bova himself.

"So, you're able to spit acid, then? Well, even acid won't be able to get beyond my flames. I am Tannin-tou-sama's son, you know that? Even if it is your spit, I can't possibly lose to something like your spit."

Gnashing his teeth together, the Devil lunged for Bova, moving at a complicated manner. Bova read his movements quite easily, noting that Sakai moves much faster than the Devil in question, and easily dodged the several strikes that the Devil sent towards him, easily keeping up with the Devils strikes, all the while moving closer.

"Try this! And this!"

Opening his mouth, several balls of flames shot out, nailing the Devil in the chest, blasting him into the ground, breaking it apart, the Devil spitting out blood from the violent smashing of his body against the ground.

From afar, Sakai watched on with renewed impressed feelings, even his eyes displaying a radiant look to his face.

" _Bova-chan's always been strong, and probably in strength, he'd be stronger than the current me, but I make up for that with my techniques which surpass Bova-chan, allowing us to combat the other pretty well. Though he's a naughty child, it is clear that this Dragon-chan is really apart of Tannin-chan's family, maybe even his strongest potential child._ "

Sakai wasn't stupid, and always looked out for people that he could have beside him one day.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever ask Bova to join his peerage, but he always considered strong talent for his peerage, he needed to have the strongest if he was going to accomplish his goals, and when it was goals like this child had, they really needed to be strong people.

Flicking his hand to the left, Sakai released a breath.

"Bova-chan! I'm finished, get away from him!"

Speaking with a childlike attitude, Bova understood, and flew away, only for the Devil to become confused.

"So, running away then!?"

"Nooooo~ I'm just not gonna get in the way of a freezy guy."

The Devil looks even more confused, until it became clear when Sakai stepped forward with a torrent of water appearing all around him. It swished, and swirled, and kept a steady flow, laced together with the menacing look on his cheery face.

"Hehe, it seems like I'm ready now~ Though you have good eyes, can you survive being frozen by the Otouto of the Maou-sama~?"

"Maou-sama…?"

The girl behind Sakai questioned herself, gaining Ravel's eyebrow to be raised, but she didn't say anything else.

The Devil before him took a few steps back, unable to even say anything else, he wouldn't say anything else. The Devil looked very serious, and also looked like he was going to fall over from the intense feelings radiating from the young boys eyes.

"H-Hold on! Maou-sama's Otouto!? But the only Maou-sama…no, there's…but you're…you said Sitri before…wait, you're Serafall's Otouto!? The one that is said to be exactly like her! Even right down to the potential!? N-No! It can't be! Stay away from me!"

The Devil, realizing that he wouldn't be able to escape, attempted to move, but an unnatraul feeling caught him. His wings felt so cold, like they were being frozen. He prayed that wasn't the case, as much as a Devil could pray.

His fearful eyes marched towards his wing, and to his surprise, his wing wasn't frozen.

But he couldn't move.

He couldn't even speak, his voice was failing him, and he didn't know why…

That was until he looked into the young mans eyes.

Sakai's eyes radiated his scary nature. While he was like Serafall in most situations, people have noted that when he becomes serious, he can become as scary as Sona, and his look could even make the most tough person feel unnerved, only unnerving them more due to the coldness of the stare, when he usually was such an upbeat, and peppy person, it was like he had a split personality where cheerful was the norm, but this serious and scary boy was what was left when he was fighting, and right now, this Devil was held down by the killing intent released by the boy alone.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded completely different than before, zero emotion besides a fear inducing one being laced within the words. "You're not frightened of me, are you?" Dripping from his mouth was like venom, that's how the words sounded to the Devil, it curling up in fear. "Don't worry, I definitely won't be killing you. But, I will be putting you on ice for a little while, isn't that okay with you, Devil-chan?"

"…"

The Devil attempted to croak out anything, but it wasn't heard.

Instead, he just stood there as Sakai thrusted his hand outwards, shooting off his large torrent of water towards the enemy. He helplessly watched as the water encased his entire body in the freezing cold water, from the tips of his toes, to the top of his head, he was covered in the cold liquid made from Sakai.

"Freeze."

With his command, the Devils body was frozen instantly, like it was flash frozen. He wasn't frozen to the core, it was more like he was just encased in his. While he'd be able to break out eventually, right now, the Devil was going to be detained.

As soon as he confirmed that he was frozen, Sakai released a small breath, and looked towards Bova and the others, his serious side dropped, revealing his usual childlike attitude, and cute and adorable smile.

"Bova-chan~ Ravel-chan~ It's done~"

Bova immediately went towards Sakai, and landed on top of his head, resting like a cute Dragon.

"Phew, good thing too, flying in my small form is exhausting."

"Take a nappy time Bova-chan, you've definitely earned it."

Bova immediately rested his head on top of Sakai's head like he was a pillow, and fell into sleep within a few seconds.

Sakai raised an eyebrow at the quickness of the sleeping, but shrugged his shoulders, and walked forward, towards Ravel and the girl.

"Sakai-sama, you really have such great control over your water and ice magic!"

Ravel cheered joyfully, Sakai giving her a childlike smile right back.

"Yup~ I've been practicing daily~" He looked towards the girl, and winked. "Hey! It seems like you're okay!"

The girl looked at Sakai for a few moments, and slunk back.

"You're…"

"I'm Sakai Sitri! Call me Sakai! What's your name!?"

"I'm…Himejima…Akeno…"

"Himejima-chan then~?"

The newly named Akeno put more distance between the two of them, and kept to herself.

"You're a Maou-sama's Otouto…?"

"Yup! I'm Sera-nee's cutest Otouto!"

"I have to go!"

Immediately, to the confusion of the boy, Akeno turned her body and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. Sakai shouted "Wait!" but she didn't respond, only continuing to run as fast as she could, Sakai's and Ravel's heads tilting with confusion.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno~ She doesn't seem hurt though, and it isn't like it is our business to find out what she's doing here Ravel-chan~"

"That's very much agreed, Sakai-sama."

…Silence.

Sakai, and Ravel remained silent, sharing a scared look between the two of them.

Their lips curled downwards in a small amount of fear, already feeling the intensity behind them. Bova was asleep so he didn't know what was going on, but the other two very much knew what was going on, and what was going to happen to them next.

Wishing that they hadn't, they turned around to meet Grayfia's dull expression, which was very telling.

"Grayfia-chan…erm, I can explain…"

Sakai attempted to converse some kind of lie, or a mixed up truth, but he couldn't even get his words out with Grayfia towering over the small child, Ravel's "Eep!" alerting Sakai to the grab of his back that the girl did.

"I don't need explanations, I have been following you since you left the Underworld." That shocked Ravel and Sakai who truly had no idea. "I saw you leaving, and decided to follow you, seeing as you went without even informing your parents, either of your parents." Ravel's face looked scared, Sakai's unable to meet Grayfia's. "It was reckless, going alone, to the human world. That is why children are prohibited from going alone without a carer, or bodyguard. Especially children as important as you are, Sakai-sama, and you, Ravel-sama." Ravel and Sakai didn't say anything as a response. "You even went to face an unknown enemy, alone. You didn't even have a leg to stand on, yet you came here, to fight this Devil that had Strayed. You're lucky that the Devil wasn't strong, or it could've been disastrous. Do you understand how dangerous this situation was?"

"Y-Yes, Grayfia-sama. I'm deeply sorry."

Ravel answered immediately, Sakai taking a breath, putting a hand to his chest.

"Grayfia-chan, I accept full responsibility. Ravel-chan doesn't need to be punished, it was my idea, and I accept any punishment that my Kaa-chan or Tou-chan are going to give me, if you're going to tell them, that is?" Grayfia's face wasn't amused by his attempt at trying to get out of it. "R-Right, I suppose they have to be told. Even Sera-nee, and Sona-nee are going to be told, and are going to be disappointed in me."

Grayfia's facial expression softened as she saw the guilt on his face.

Bending down, Sakai met Grayfia's face, and saw her relaxed.

"It was dangerous, why did you want to go anyway?"

"Because I wanted to show Ravel-chan something Sera-nee and I discovered a while ago. It isn't like this is usually a dangerous place, and I did think about all of the angles, I'm not an idiot or anything Grayfia-chan…but, I guess you dislike me for being adventurous."

Grayfia's hand went towards his face, and brushed it gently, causing his face to turn a small pink colour.

"You didn't get injured, and showed some skills of being a good King, by directing Bova-sama, Ravel-sama, and yourself. You saved that girl from before, so for this instance, I shall overlook it, and not say anything."

""Really Grayfia-chan/sama!?""

Sakai, and Ravel couldn't believe their ears.

But Grayfia's eyes really were kind.

"For this instance, I won't say anything. Next time, I won't be so kind. So, if you wish to come to the human world again, please contact a bodyguard, or come to myself personally, and I will take you, on days where your duties do not conflict with your…so-called childlike fun. Does that seem acceptable?"

"Grayfia-chan is the best ever!"

Grayfia's face turned complicated when Sakai wrapped his arms around her neck. Even Ravel felt relieved that she wasn't going to get told off, and was only left with a warning. But even then, she wouldn't replace the day for anything else, even if she did get busted, she had a good day with her friends.

"I am…the best, is what you're saying?"

"Well, of course! Grayfia-chan is my wifey for lifey! Of course Grayfia-chan is the best! But…*yawn* I'm really tired now Grayfia-chan."

"I'm surprised you can run out of energy."

Grayfia's sly joke made Ravel crack a smile, Sakai's tongue being stuck out for the world to see.

"Even if you say it like that, I won't take it laying down, it isn't even funny. Of course I run out of energy, I am a Devil boy after all. So, we're going to go home, and get something to eat, right Grayfia-chan?"

"Yes, you also Ravel-sama."

Ravel nodded without a word.

Together, Sakai, Grayfia, Ravel, and Bova teleported away once Grayfia made the circle, taking the Stray with them, unaware (apart from Grayfia who clearly could see) that someone was watching them disappear, and that was Akeno, curiously looking at the Devils that saved her life, complicated at how to feel about it.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yep! That's the end of the chapter, and an insight to our protagonist, a young boy named Sakai! He seems to be quite like the combo version of Serafall and Sona, and he is! But he also has his own little quirks which we'll see as the story goes on, as well as his own character arcs, and such.**

 **As for who's going to be in the peerage, it pretty much is obvious that Akeno is going to be in it, and Rossweisse is also going to be in it too! Even before canon when she joins Rias' too, utilizing her in a more and interesting way than canon goes on! So those two are definite for the peerage, and likewise the harem.**

 **For people wondering who are going to replace them, well I have a few ideas, like maybe Walburga (possibly minus Longinus, she's still a pretty strong magician to possibly fill Rossweisse's position) or others.**

 **As for the other peerage members, I do have some ideas, like maybe having Bova in it. If not in the peerage, he'll probably be Sakai's familiar. Ravel, I am not sure about just yet, but possibly due to one being fire, wind and water plus ice from the girl and boy respectably, they'd be a force you'd not want to deal with. As for others, well there could be Yumi Kiba, like from previous rendition, or maybe even Elmenhilde!**

 **But since I value your opinions, I would love to hear from you too! Even if they've been in my Astaroth Heir peerage, they'll still have unique stories in this one, so people like Xenovia or Irina or even Asia are viable candidates too, but obviously Sakai's peerage is going to be different to Zenki's peerage in certain aspects as they are different people, in ways which will be shown as the chapters go on.**

 **So yeah, until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, it is going to be quite fun indeed~ Rossweisse is definitely in the peerage, and Asia could be~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Yup, it is indeed~ Those are some good harem suggestions, some at least will be there. Cool peerage suggestions too~**

 **Flameraid14; Thank you! I'm glad that you do! It makes me happy~**

 **Tritan; Thanks, I'm happy that you liked it! Grayfia is definitely quite something to Sakai, huh. Seems like she might even like him back, even if only slightly. Elmen is a pretty good choice, she certainly could fill the Loli role quite well. Xenovia's awesome too, and seemingly a fan favourite. Kalawarner, could be in the peerage yeah.**

 **BlueBlade87; Yeah, indeed! It will probably be updated around the weekend, I haven't decided just yet. Bova's gonna be either in the peerage or as his familiar, one of the two. It is going to be good alright~ I've got quite a few good plans~**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, a kinda rewrite, and something I had been meaning to do for a while now. I just did it, because I wasn't satisfied with the last one. If there was a reason, then it would be something like that. More Serafall yeah, but he can be like Sona, as what will be seen during the next few chapters. I suppose in ways he is kinda like Naruto, but with like Sona's intelligence, I don't know if that's scary or not…it could be. He intends to marry her, yeah~ Yup, they are decided, Akeno and Rossweisse. Cool thanks for the suggestions. Yuno, wouldn't really fit into this story, I wouldn't know what to do with her. Walburga, possibly. I don't really know much about Juri to be honest, haven't played the games she has been in yet. Diane is a possibility, gotta watch the rest of Seven Deadly sins first hehe.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; I'm glad that you liked it! Those are some good additions, thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Astro537; That would be quite unique, I do have to admit that. Leonardo would be pretty cool, could be like Sakai's younger brother figure. He'll have something like that in his peerage, haven't decided which Longinus just yet though. It is true that we don't know what they could do.**

 **Hellspam; Xenovia and Asia are some of my favourite characters, I cannot deny that. I would have to figure out what kind of Sacred Gear she'd actually have. Nova would be a cool familiar, can't deny that. Aika as his Pawn huh, perverts are coming! Freezing time, doing an Esdeath move there~ And yeah, I have to admit that it is pretty cool~**

 **War historian; Yeah, seems like not many people write things like that huh. I'll give it a think over~ And those would be, interesting to say the least~**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed, a rewrite, alright~ I have quite a few ideas, and decided to release one, so to speak haha. Naaha, no worries. I know how hard it is with such things, myself being in college working to different things, won't bore with the details. No worries~ I understand. Sakai has that effect on people, he's just so full of energy, life, it is hard not to be the same when around, though Sona can show that she isn't as, effected as others would be. Yeah, here, Sakai isn't forced to get stronger like Zenki was in Astaroth Heir, though there is a reason why he does train and such, which will slowly be revealed as the story goes on. Aah, Diodora might be getting a threat or two in the future. Grayfia does seem to be a contender for main wife status, due to how Sakai seems to love her. Those suggestions are awesome. Grayfia, is probably in. Akeno is definitely in. Ravel probably will be. Seekvaira could be. Yasaka's a possibility, and Gabriel, could be interesting to see Serafall's precious younger bro being 'seduced away' by Gabriel. I don't really know much about Amaterasu so I wouldn't know how to incorporate someone like that. Valerie, Kuroka and Koneko are cool suggestions. Jeanne, I haven't decided about yet. Irina is quite possible, she's quite popular with quite a few people. Ophis is pretty fun, huh. Rossweisse is definitely in the harem. Le Fay is a great possibility too. Lavina, I've read some parts with her in, I'd have to go over and read the parts with her again before any conclusion there. One of the Fallen Angels, is definitely a possibility. Serafall, I haven't decided just yet. Those are some cool suggestions for the peerage, thanks for the suggestions! Naah, it was about that time I got it. Gonna be 21 this month, and high school was a very confusing time in my life, and it still is even with it being behind me. I am going to be continuing those stories, in the near future. And thank you!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it~ Yeah, Sakai is pretty full of energy, good intentions, weird little quirks, and has quite interesting character interactions with the others, as more will be shown in the future.**

 **Secorr; Eeh, not all that long, I suppose. He's gonna have some peerage members before canon starts, and they'll have a chapter or two dedicated to that, so it doesn't come out of nowhere when they start showing affection towards Sakai.**

 **DragoNath1512; Bennia, huh, that would be interesting~**

 **Guest 1; That does seem quite the impressive line up, though I don't know what Murayama would have to be apart of Sakai's peerage. Unless she has a Sacred Gear or something. Bova seems quite popular for the familiar position huh.**

 **Guest 2; Indeed~ She's wifey for lifey~**

 **MrSpice; Yup, it is going to be one heck of a ride~!**

 **Ragna; That does seem quite the harem list, all quite beautiful in their own right. Eeh, I'd rather have it from the same anime, since there are quite a few people that can be fit into peerages, and would make it less confusing for people who read it. Bova will probably be his familiar, a good bond between them.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Here's some more!**

 **Bob; I think that some of Riser's peerage will be in the harem, possibly.**

 **Michael289; Bova does seem quite popular as a familiar role, so thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 4; She's gonna be something like that yeah. I lolled when reading because she is Xenovia, she is pretty much Xenovia~ Aika is a possibility yeah, Murayama with blade blacksmith. Surprised that Katase hasn't been suggested much. Well, Xenovia is also apart of the Astaroth Heir peerage, so Asia could be apart of Sakai's peerage too. Momo huh, that would be unique.**

 **Charli. ; Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Guest 5; Xenovia seems to be quite popular, and she's one of my fav's too, she's just so quirky. Aika, she could be a potential peerage member. Akeno is gonna be his Queen yeah, but Rossweisse is gonna be his Rook, considering even in canon, she doesn't even need the Bishop's power, especially with what later parts of the story does with her Rook trait which is pretty cool. Honestly, Mizore is a fav of mine, but in this particular story, she wouldn't really be useful, since everything she could do, Sakai could do too. Fem Vali being his Pawns would be good, since he needs some muscle behind him, and I can't think of anyone better than a Longinus user like Vali. And that idea sounds pretty good to me. I like the idea of him freezing time like Esdeath, it just seems so cool. Eeh, I haven't ever really thought of that to be honest. And I haven't really decided yet, there are a few things that could happen. Either way, I will decide soon enough hehe~**

 **Anime PJ; It very much has yes! Yup, he's gonna be a pretty fun protagonist to do. His relationship with Sona will be explored in this chapter a little bit, and other aspects of it will be in the future too, and shows that she does love him, in her own way. Hehe, she surely is gonna be quite hyper, huh~? Exactly, especially with a water guy, just think of her lightning and Sakai's water techniques together. They'd be pretty powerful. Grayfia probably is gonna be in his harem yeah, since she's rarely in them. And thank you! I'm glad that you like it!**

 **xNaruHina; Thanks for the vote! Irina seems quite popular, and I quite like Irina too. I haven't decided yet, or have them both like Issei or something, and Sakai shows a jealous side and like, kinda is at odds with Issei at first, until they bond as friends.**

 **Guest 6; Thanks, I am glad that you like it. Actually, I haven't actually done that in like a year now in previous stories released during that year. So, yeah nothing like that here.**

 **Guest 7; Wow, there's quite a few Murayama lovers out there, I didn't think an anime only character would be so popular, but no Katase, seems weird honestly. But I guess people don't like the pink haired girl or something? Either way, that would be pretty cool. Those two are pretty awesome too~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you like it! Yup, this is gonna be an improved version, with some good story telling too boot! Even the main character, Sakai, will be having his own arcs, different to what Zenki has in his own story. Yeah, Rossweisse is a pretty awesome character, and she's going to have pretty interesting interactions with Sakai. Yeah, I am thinking of having Grayfia and Sakai become a thing. Yeah, in the grand scheme of things, the childhood friend stuff doesn't really add up to much, besides vol 18 being the main, and I've got plenty of ideas on how to change that. The Xenovia thing could also be changed easily too. No worries, I know life gets in the way, I know that feeling all too well. RWBY is something I have been considering for a while now.**

 **Guest 8; He is gonna take Rossweisse out on a date, a few of them in fact. Yeah, she didn't deserve something like that happening to her. Yeah, I am thinking of clubs for Sakai to have, and that would be pretty cool huh.**

 **Gabriel790; Thank you!**

 **theplantman; Well, I am glad that you liked the first, and I hope you like this too~ Well, beyond his peerage, I haven't thought of any others being in his harem as of now. Sona and Serafall are his siblings, so they are gonna be quite relevant to the story. I hope that you answered the questions.**

 **sir brocktree; Eeh, sorry, she isn't going to be like that, not done that in ages actually.**

 **Guest 9; Yup, I am indeed rebooting, and changing things around. Eeh, probably reboot, I think. Cool! Xenovia is always fun!**

 **malice; There's quite a chance that he will have something like that.**

 **Guest 10; Yes, I would, but as of the posting of this chapter, I haven't decided what that would be yet, not got any story ideas for it. Open to suggestions.**

 **Guest 11; I'm glad that you did! This will surely be an improvement~ And thank you, I will do my best~**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! She really is quite wifey for lifey like~ Eeh, something like that, but I've already come up with a story for her role in this story as Zenki's peerage member too. Well, he wasn't in the last one, and I don't think it would fit in this one either. Yup, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, thanks for voting everyone, it means a lot to me, and here's the chapter! Also, read bottom of chapter, it is important for future of story~ Well, with nothing else, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Sakai and Akeno, part one**

Inside of his bedroom, Sakai's eyes peaked open to the new world's day, after retiring from last days events of trying to find the girl, which had become like a mission to the young boy now, even if he didn't intend it to be something like that.

Due to the fact that it was morning, Sakai was quite peppy. He always was peppy when it came to the morning, he always was full of energy.

"Onee-chan~"

He called, but didn't get an answer.

It was odd.

He always got an answer when he called, but this time he didn't get an answer.

Looking to his side, he saw that Serafall wasn't next to him, which was surprising since she usually crawled into his bed, not that he was disappointed, he was okay with waking up alone sometimes, it just meant that he was going to have to make an extra effort later on.

He stumbled out of bed, landing on his hands, and did a handstand, using his hands like feet, walking towards the closet that he had.

It was one of Sakai's quirks to sometimes walk on his hands, and use them like feet.

" _Another day~ Another day~ But…ooh, Onee-chan is busy with school today, and I won't be able to even see Ravel-chan today besides for a little while…Sera-nee is busy with work…that's bad, I won't…wait, if Grayfia-chan is able to spend the day with me, then I will be pleased~_ "

As quickly as he entered depression, he came out of it, and continued walking on his hands.

Once reaching his closet, he kicked the doors open with a small amount of force, jumping in the air. As he did, he stripped down and put on an outfit, all before he could even land on his feet, being ready for the day within a split second.

With him dressed, he went to his desk to grab his phone…

But then he stopped when he saw a photo in a frame.

He looked at a photo of two young boys and a young girl. One was Sakai, and the others were unknown. The pair of males were smiling with one another other, displaying a very close like bond with one another, having their fingers out in a peace sign, Sakai's left eye closed like a wink, the other boys right eye being closed too, the pair of them giving winks towards the camera. The girl was between them, leaning forward, both of her hands with them being in the peace sign, her tongue being out in a cheeky manner. All three of them looked very close, closer than close. He looked like he was going to be having fun with them, a bond between three very good friends.

Sakai though knew who they were, his eyes lowering with sadness.

"It's my fault…after all…if I never…then you both wouldn't of…"

Fidgeting with his hands, he took his phone off the table, and walked off in the opposite direction, not able to look at the photo for all that long, replacing the sad look on his face with his usual chipper face.

That was quite telling.

Sakai being sad, was something anyone never saw, but sometimes, even someone like Sakai could become depressed when he was alone so he didn't have to worry anyone else, that's what he hated more than anything, to worry someone else, and it was all thanks too…

* * *

"Onee-sama~ Onee-sama~ Time to wake up~ You can't stay in bed like this you know~? Even if you do, it isn't a good idea~ Sera-nee will come soon, and we won't be able to have any fun at all~ I can't even think about how you and I aren't going to spend time together~ So, please wake up Onee-chan before anything else comes out of it~"

A sweet voice rang out within a girls bedroom. Books laid everywhere, even on the ground, and on the bed itself. Around the room, between the mountain of books, looked to be different types of dolls, something a typical girl would have in her room.

On the bed, between the books, was a young girl, around the age of ten years old, the girl having black hair, chin length at that, her eyes being closed. She looked snuggled up, and lying next to her, was Sakai himself, staring mischievously at the elder female. This girl was, Sona Sitri, the elder sister of Sakai, but younger sibling of Serafall, being the middle child.

"Onee-chan, why aren't you waking up?" Sakai poked the girl in the face, her moaning and tossing over the bed. "Onee-chan, it's a reunion between you and me! Onee-chan is just so lazy~ Laying down in bed when she doesn't even need to do something like that~ It isn't like Nee-chan has to sleep the day away~"

Sakai once again attempted to rouse his sleeping sister, but Sona wouldn't move. She wouldn't even acknowledge his presence, she just stayed sleeping.

Sakai wore a dissatisfied face, and once again poked her in the face with his finger.

"Ngh…"

This time he got a reaction.

But it wasn't what he thought it would be.

Sona tossed on the bed, not wanting to wake up.

He became even more dissatisfied than usual, since Sona usually woke up when he began going off as he did, but this time, she didn't even recognize anything that he was saying, she just kept her eyes closed.

"Onee-chan, you really are a bad Onee-chan, sleeping in the bed like this without even trying to acknowledge my presence. That's really cruel Onee-chan, you can't even open your eyes and we can have fun, in a sleeping next to one another way, or hugging all day long! Can't we even do something like that Onee-chan!?"

He thought that she'd wake up with that…

She didn't.

Sona just kept her eyes closed, she didn't open her eyes. She wouldn't open her eyes, and never would show anything other than a small pout on her lips, it wouldn't be so bad, but Sona didn't even say anything properly towards him.

Sakai looked dissatisfied, and once again prodded her in the face with his finger.

Pushing against the flesh, a smile erupted onto his face, a playfully childlike smile that would appear to be infectious, though no one else was around to even receive such a look to their face.

"Onee-chan, I can't believe it! I can't even kidnap you because you're asleep! Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Time to wake up and greet the day before anything else happens during the day Onee-chan~ Please wake up before anything else happens Onee-chan, I know it would be better if you did wake up and not stay asleep Onee-chan~ So, please wake up Onee-chan~"

POKE! POKE! POKE!

"Noo…leave me alone…"

POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE!

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaan~! Please wake up Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan~! I'm begging Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaan~! I love Onee-chan and she isn't even waking uppppppp~! It isn't fair Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!"

POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE!

"Leave me alone…"

Her voice was stern, and to the point, just as Sona usually was.

Sakai didn't want to hear that though, and grinned from ear to ear like a child would when they wanted something.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Please wake up nooooooooooooooow~! Kaa-chan and Tou-chan sent me to get yooooooooooooooooou~! Do I have to go and tell Sera-nee about this!? She'll be dissatisfied if this happens~!"

His voice got louder, sounding like drills in her skull from Sona's perspective, since it didn't sound good. She didn't want to hear Sakai anymore, she just wanted to sleep, and that wasn't being achieved right now, it wasn't going to be achieved either.

"Go away…"

Sona's eyes cracked open, facing Sakai. With her eyes, she openly displayed her hostility, wanting to get back to sleep. She was tired, she wanted to sleep, but Sakai wouldn't allow her, wanting to spend more time with the girl that he loved dearly.

But she was met with just a wide smile, a smile that wouldn't ever go away.

Sona's eyes narrowed at him.

"Monster, go away."

Sakai's face fell down into a small pout, but Sona wouldn't relent, not this time.

"Booooo~ You can't say that to me, your adorable and loving Otouto who loves you more than anything! I'm only trying to get you awake! You're going to be late for school if you stay in much longer, you know~? You can't just stay asleep and sleep the day away like this~"

Sona sighed loudly, her eyes fully opening. She looked at the time, and saw that it was just after eight, so she did have to get up. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had to, and while not wanting to thank Sakai, she did inside of her head.

"Ugh…I'm awake now…you can…"

CHU!

"A good morning kiss Nee-chan! Did you enjoy it~? My lips are said to have magical powers~ Even Onee-chan thinks something like that, don't they~? I really am enjoying myself right now, it just makes me feel like I am going to die myself, you know that Onee-chan~?"

On her cheek, Sakai's lips left her stained in red, her bottom lip quivering at the kiss.

"Monster!" Berating him, Sakai stuck out his tongue. "Y-You cannot suddenly kiss my cheek like that!"

"Why?" Begging for an answer from her, Sona just looked down at the bedsheets. "I don't understand Onee-chan, it is just to show affection that we have for one another. I wanted to express it in a loving and caring kind of way. So, that's why I kissed your cheek, Nee-chan. It's because I love you!"

Sona's face didn't change, but her face tinged a slight unsettling pink.

"…Idiot, saying something like that straight away. You can't even just come out with something as bold as that."

"Is it bold? I thought it was usual for siblings to be that affectionate? The Gremory's are always affectionate, so why can't we be so affectionate too? I don't understand Onee-chan, can't we show such affection for one another~?"

That's how his childlike imagination saw their relationship. He didn't see anything wrong with it, and there wasn't really. He just loved displaying his affection for Sona, who while did appreciate it, she didn't want it to be shown that she can be like that.

"B-Because, we can't. You and Onee-sama do things like that, I am different to Onee-sama. Onee-sama loves being affectionate, I cannot stand it. You always hug me too tightly, and then you kiss my cheek for no reason."

"No reason? It's because I am in love with Onee-chan! Of course I'm gonna kiss Onee-chan because that's what Otouto's do for their Onee-chan's~!" Sakai then put his hands together across his mouth. "B-But! Could it be that you're thinking that I cannot do something like that because I am in love with Onee-chan!? Does Onee-chan not want to receive my love anymore!? Onee-chan, don't you love me?!"

Sona put a hand to her forehead, sighing deeply.

"Of course I love you, but doing embarrassing things at me like this…d-don't even think about doing it when you come to my school. I know that you might be coming and if you do, you cannot embarrass me like kissing my cheek. I swear, you and Onee-sama really are a bad influence on one another. Why can't you be more like me?"

"I am like Sona-nee though~ I can be serious too~ I even wrote a book report that was twenty pages within a few hours, about how much I love Onee-chan and everything like that~ I got top marks from my Sensei~"

The colour dropped from Sona's face, wanting to know the contents of the book report he wrote, and pleaded that it wasn't anything too embarrassing, but since it is Sakai, it could've ranged from not too bad, to massive embarrassment where she wouldn't be able to show her face ever again to anyone.

"You're going to tell me what's going on, right now with that book report! Don't you see that if you wrote something embarrassing, I might never be able to step outside again! S-So tell me, what did you write in the report!?"

Sona seemed more flustered than she usually was…and she had a reason for it.

Because, Sakai had a special…way of dealing with certain assignments, and when it came to her, personal life. She couldn't trust that he wouldn't reveal her secrets. He'd even reveal his own secrets if he got too excited, so keeping hers seemed near to impossible.

"Whoa there Nee-chan~ There's no need to get so hyper at this time in the morning~" Sona's face expressed her dismay. "Geez, you really get depressed when you're down, don't you?" Sona's face scrunched up. "Okay! Onee-chan, it wasn't that bad! I only wrote why I love Onee-chan and that we have bath time with rubber duckies~"

To make his point, Sona watched as he produced a rubber duck with demonic energy, holding it out towards Sona.

Sona's face drained of its life, pushing the duck away from her, out of Sakai's hand, it landing on the ground with a thudding sound.

"B-Bath time with rubber ducks?! You didn't!"

Her face displayed her desperate face, and attitude, even more so than she usually was when Sakai acted like he did with her.

"I did though~ I don't see why I wouldn't? we do often have bath time together. Me, you, Sera-nee. We often share a bath together, and enjoy one another's company, it is really exciting to see Sona-nee and Sera-nee in the same bath as myself, we enjoy one another's company and have family bonding sessions~"

Sona felt like her life had ended that very moment.

"Why would you do this to me…? Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Sona was on the verge of breaking down.

Sakai had that effect on her.

Usually it wasn't so bad. But today, she didn't feel good, she felt like she had her life ruined within the space of a few minutes. Of course it wasn't so bad, but she wouldn't stay quiet on the matter either.

"Onee-chan, you're becoming so serious. Only Sensei is going to see it, it isn't like it is going to be broadcasted to everyone, and then they are going to know what's going on with our relationship. Even if Onee-chan speaks like she is in a sour movement, we'll still be able to love and hold one another in a cute sibling manner~"

Sona gave an exasperated sigh, wishing that the day was over already. Though it did bring comfort that she didn't have to witness the fact that she did in fact have a bath with rubber ducks with Sakai, she didn't want everyone else to know that.

"Look, monster…"

"Onee-chan, it really hurts my feelings when you call me a monster."

Sona released a breath, and began again.

"Listen, Sakai. Speaking about such things with others is…embarrassing. Don't you have a sense of shame?"

"Nope~"

His answer baffled her. Even more than it did normally.

"B-But, you have to have a sense of shame! W-What if someone…I don't know, pulled down your pants or something, and exposed…things that shouldn't be exposed to the world. Wouldn't that embarrass you?"

Sakai's finger went to his chin, humming in thought.

"Well…not really. If people wanted to see my thingy, and my butt, I don't see why not. As long as they aren't naughty with me, because that's bad touching, isn't it Onee-chan? You can't have people you don't know, or don't want to touch you, in such a way, yes?"

"Yes, that's very right. Only people you want to touch you should touch you."

"That's why I'm okay with Onee-chan touching me~"

"Pft!"

Though he was joking, Sona took it seriously, and fell back onto the bed, like she was exhausted. Her hand went to her burning forehead, her cheeks burning red too. Her eyes went towards Sakai, who smiled widely at her, and blew her a small kiss, Sona's bottom lip trembling.

She truly didn't need this today…

OPEN!

"So-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! Sakai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~! I've come to greet your morning's~!"

And Sona's morning just got worse.

Serafall, stood at the door, with her prone childlike smile on her lips, a dazzling look in her eyes.

"Sera-nee! Sona-nee is being cruel, and won't even allow me to kiss her!"

Serafall gasped with an exaggerated look on her face.

"No! It can't be! Sona-tan is refusing this!? To refuse a kiss!? No way Sona-chan! That cannot happen! From your adorable Otouto, you're refusing affection!?"

Sona knew what was coming next.

She knew what was going to happen next, and she wouldn't be able to get away, considering that Serafall was a Maou, she wouldn't be able to escape.

"I-I wasn't refusing. I just didn't want too."

""That's the same thing~ I thought you were smart Onee-chan/Sona-chan~?""

Sona's bottom lip quivered, Serafall moving closer to the bed. Sakai inched closer to Sona too.

Sona looked for her ways of running away…but she didn't see any opportunity. She saw that both Serafall and Sakai had opened their arms wide like Zombie's, wanting to give Sona a hug. She didn't want to get the hug, especially a double sided hug, it would've been practical suicide.

"N-Now, calm down…don't do anything to me…"

Sona's plea wasn't shared, putting her hands up with some resistance appearing in her eyes.

""Sona-chan/nee hug times~!""

HUG! HUG! CHU! CHU!

"Iyaaaaaaaaa! Not only two hugs, but also kissing my cheeks at the same time!? Uuuu, I can't handle this much longer! You're both embarrassing! I really can't take your movements onto my form all of the time! You're both embarrassing me!"

"Sona-chan, you're being really cruel. Here we are, expressing our love to you, and you're dragging it through the dirt! I might become upset, and seriously attack Gabriel if Sona-chan doesn't return my affections~!"

"Onee-sama, please be prudent. If you attacked Gabriel-sama over something so minor, it wouldn't be good. How would the factions handle it if Onee-sama flew off the handle, as Sakai would say, at something minor like this?"

Sona warned her elder sister, Serafall's face falling into a pout.

"But Gabriel is the root cause of my problems. She hurts me a lot, she calls me names, and has even threatened me on multiple occasions. She sends me nasty letters, with pictures of my eyes scratched out. It is horrible."

Serafall put a hand to her face, and produced fake tears.

"I've seen the letters Nee-chan. This Gabriel-san really does say bad things to Sera-nee."

Sakai added his own thoughts, Sona looked appalled with Serafall, knowing that the letters were fakes. But had to admit that she did a good job to trick Sakai, who was able to tell someone's handwriting by sight alone, for the most part.

"Onee-sama, you cannot teach Sakai things like that. If he believes this to be true, he'd grow up hating Gabriel-san, when I've heard she is a pretty nice person. I don't even think she is aware that you and she have a personal 'war' with one another."

Sona countered, Sakai hugging tighter onto younger elder sister, as tight as he could. Sona felt complicated, attempting to push him off, but he wouldn't be removed so easily, he wouldn't get off her body.

"It's true though! She hurts me everyday with her words, and her eyelashes!"

"How could her eyelashes hurt you?"

It was a good point from Sona, but Serafall didn't want to answer, just continuing hugging onto her younger sister.

"Onee-chan, even if Nee-chan is going a little insane, is it okay if Onee-chan and I stay cute and cuddly?"

"Uuuuu, I can't handle this anymore!"

Sona pushed past the two of them with teary eyes, and ran out of the room.

"Sakai-chan! Don't let her escape!"

"Yes Sera-nee! She can't escape our love!"

""Sona-nee/tan! Wait for us! Receive our loves with our cuddly hugs, and adorable kisses on your cheek! Please waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait~!""

Like a pair of children (Sakai actually having the excuse of being a child, Serafall not so much), the pair ran out of the room with grasp hands, their other arm extended, and flopping up and down like an aeroplane, chasing after Sona.

* * *

"Erm, excuse me. You don't have to run away you know~?"

Sakai had managed to bump into her again…

Akeno.

Akeno was stood before him, in a place near where they had first met.

It wasn't planned, Sakai hadn't thought of actually tracking this girl down. But once knowing that there was someone nearby that was in the wilderness, that was nearby a Devils territory, so naturally he became curious, and followed after this mysterious person.

He never expected it to be Akeno again.

He didn't think that he would come across her, and alone as well.

This time, he was sure that he wasn't followed. Though he wasn't exactly so confident that he wasn't followed. Even then, he tried his best, not wanting to be treated like a child, and this was his chance, to help someone.

"…Why do you keep following me?"

"I don't understand though~ I wasn't following you at all~ I came across you while you entered Devils territory~ You don't have to run away from me, you know? I wouldn't hurt you, even if this is Devils territory. If you explain why you're running, I'm sure that we'll definitely help you~"

Akeno couldn't work out why…

Why he was so chipper?

Even when he was just speaking, he didn't even seem like he was in danger. Akeno had a standoffish appearance, yet he seemed completely mellow. He didn't even have his guard up, from what she could tell.

"You're a Devil, how could I trust you?"

"I'm trustworthy~"

His childlike answer baffled Akeno.

"Because…you're trustworthy?"

Sakai inclined his head in an agreement.

"That's right~ I'm not a bad person~ Even in the Underworld, people think I'm a good boy~ But you know, there's been humans around here lately, moving in the same way that you've been moving. Could there be a connection?"

" _Someone's been looking for me…?_ " Akeno tilted her head to the side as she thought. " _It couldn't be…could it? No…they couldn't track me down this way…but I've been…and then that means…no, I can't be captured…I need to go…_ "

Akeno decided something within her heart, and pushed her body backwards, Sakai smiling childlike and moving closer.

"You don't have to run away. Are you frightened of me or something?"

Was she?

That's a question she held inside of herself.

For all intents and purposes, Sakai was a sibling from a Maou, and she saw herself how that he could do things. She saw how she beat the Stray Devil when she didn't even have a chance beforehand, yet he did it together with a Dragon. Though the Dragon wasn't around, she couldn't underestimate the boy.

"…You're a Devil, how could we spend time together? Especially, after everything that I...you're a Maou's sibling, aren't you? Even walking closely with you would give me something that I cannot stand, and that means, I wouldn't be able to be close with you, or my existence would be wiped."

"I wouldn't hurt you though." Sakai displayed a kind smile. "I mean, I don't think that I would hurt you. Also, Himejima-chan, I think you're a nice person!"

Akeno was once again blown away by his attitude, and kind face.

"How…How could you tell something like that? We've met twice, this being the second time, and we've hardly talked. I could be a murderer for all you know, and now you're saying something like that I'm a nice person? I don't understand at all?"

"Because I can tell~ Like someone that I know from Ajuka-chan's sibling, Diodora-chan~ He has a sweet face but he's a total butthole! But you, I sense you're a good person~ You don't even have to trust me, but it isn't like I am going to hurt you~"

Akeno couldn't believe him.

She wasn't sure what to believe.

He seemed kind enough, but she couldn't forget that he was a Devil, connected to the stronger Devils around. If that was the case, she could be in danger, and she wouldn't be able to fight off the advances of the Devil.

Akeno took a few steps back, Sakai tossing his head to the side.

"Why are people appearing in places that you've been before?"

That gained Akeno's attention.

She stopped her body, facing Sakai with a titled face.

"You're saying something that I don't understand. Who are these people?"

"I dunno~ People have been asking about you in towns close to this, and matching your description~ Even I can tell that it isn't a normal situation, and if you want, I could always help you~ I wouldn't allow you to be hurt or anything~"

"…I can't just say "Yes!" without hesitation. You're a Devil, an existence that is opposite me. I think that if I go along with your words, something might happen. Even if you seem nice enough, it has to be a precaution that people like me have to take."

"Uuuu, that sounds bad. Your life doesn't sound good at all."

"…No, it really isn't."

Akeno confessed…and then a rumbling happened.

Akeno's face turned a little red as she clutched her stomach.

Sakai noticed that she had clutched her stomach too, and smiled wickedly.

"Ara, it seems that you're hungry~"

Akeno's face turned even more red.

Sakai put his hand out, and clicked his fingers. From his hand, a small glow surrounded his hand, and what appeared was a chocolate cake, a whole one that was the size of both of Sakai's hands, and a cup too, resting upon the top of the cakes box that it was in.

Sakai moved his free hand to the top of the cup, and from his hand, a clear and beautiful water came from his hand, filling the cup.

"I prepared this earlier from my Sona-nee. She's a good cook, and made this for me. I want you to have it! And even the water! Though it is from my water magic, I swear that it is the cleanest ever! It tastes really good, and it is cold too! It will taste great with the chocolate cake!"

Akeno was taken back by his generosity.

It was even more so when he practically thrusted the cake into her hands with the water resting on top of the box.

"…Why would you give me something your…Onee-sama would make you. Is it poiso-"

Sakai, before she could finish, opened the box in her hand, sliced a piece off with some water, putting the cake back into the box, and took a bite all the while the water didn't spill, not even a single drop.

Akeno watched as Sakai's smile was shown to her, his teeth blackened by the dark chocolate of the cake. She wouldn't say it, but it did want to make her laugh, even just a little bit, since it reminded her of something else.

"It isn't bad for you~ It's good~ Sona-nee always makes good food when she isn't being so controversial like running away from me~ It's really good~ You should totally have some before anyone else gets the chance~"

Akeno looked down at the cake, that was still inside of the box, and then looked back at Sakai again.

"You're quite weird."

"You wouldn't believe how many people say that too~ But being weird is good! It means you aren't like anyone else! It means that you can be whoever you want to be, and then that means you can be someone who gets looked upon weirdly!"

Akeno couldn't figure out if he was mad, or a genius for speaking like he was.

"…You seem to be quite comforted admitting that you're weird."

Akeno had never met someone like Sakai before. He just seemed to be in his own world, yet at the same time, he seemed to be a very together person. It was a combination that shouldn't work, yet it did work.

"I am weird though~ Nee-chan says being weird is good~"

"I see…and that's…"

At that moment, from the sky, a bolt of lightning erupted, and headed down for Akeno and Sakai.

"Watch out!"

Sakai noticed it first, pushing Akeno away from the attack, and made a barrier of water around himself, blocking the attack, electrifying his water, only for him to twist his body to the side, using his lightning powered water, and shot forth towards the left, having sensed an enemy there.

Appearing from there, was a Stray Devil, shooting forth some lightning towards the lightning empowered water. Sakai twisted his fingers, and the water followed. It wrapped around the lightning, and hardened into lightning filled ice, freezing solid the lightning, but the lightning continued to travel all the way to the hands of the Devil, shocking him with his own powers, causing his body to fall backwards.

Akeno looked at Sakai, and the Stray Devil, determining that she wouldn't be able to do anything, and that even if Sakai was nice, she couldn't take the chance that he was trying to do something with her, and muttered "Sorry…" before running off with the cake in her hands, and the water too, already feeling regretful for leaving, but decided that it would be better to run, or regret it later, Sakai not realizing that she had left, his attention on the Stray Devil before him.

"So, why did you attack out of the blue?"

Sakai had gone from chipper to his serious mode, that was unlike his middle sisters persona, when she was serious, but with a Sakai spin.

The Devil rose his somewhat normal body off the ground, only having what appeared to be a rat like face instead of a normal face that most would associate Devils with. This face however looked evil, with red eyes.

"Because, I sensed something sweet. Or is it sour? Either way, I've noticed this little Devil-kun all alone, and now has come to offer himself for me. Well, that's a good thing too. Though you managed to deflect my power this time, don't think you're going to be so lucky this time, okay!?"

From the Devils hands, sparks of yellow lightning appeared. It was made from demonic power, so it wasn't so hard to tell what and how it should be countered, and Sakai knew what he would have to do, putting his hand forward with water swirling around his opened palm.

"I don't think that you'd want to have a fight with me."

Sakai warned, openly showing his hostility if he had to do something like that.

The Devil didn't care, and shot from his left hand some lightning. sailing through the air, the lightning of demonic power was about to hit Sakai when he raised a water shield, blocking the lightning demonic power, shooting it right back towards the Devil.

"You're pretty good Devil, I haven't even seen such a boy in a long time fighting like this! But don't worry, I won't say anything negative about you! I think you've done very well right now! Firing such a blast of water at me!"

The Devil tightened his hand, allowing the power to grow. He summoned more lightning to his hand, the wide arcing beam of lightning right back for the water lightning combo that Sakai had shot right back at him, obliterating the young Devils attack.

"My! That's awesome Devil-chan!"

Sakai, with his twitchy feet, jumped to the side to make sure that the area Akeno was wasn't going to be disturbed, unaware of her departure, and carefully placed his hands forward together, an aura of blue and white running through his fingertips.

From said fingertips, small daggers of ice began forming there, surrounded by a veil of water to obscure their appearances from the Devil. Soon, they formed arrows of pure ice, and with a wave of his fingers, the black haired Devil boy shot off ice arrows towards the Devils opposing body, using veil of water to surround them so the Devil didn't pay attention to them.

"Don't run away from me!"

The Devil turned his hand towards the young boys body forcing the lightning that way too. His lightning cut down quite a number of trees, and like a bat, went for Sakai's body, cutting through the water veil of the young boy, the ice daggers being manipulated by Sakai's fingers secretly.

"Iyaaa! That's a good shot Devil-chan!"

Sakai put his left hand outwards, and made a dome of water appear around himself, clashing against the lightning, the Stray ignoring the fact that ice arrows were shot off towards him. The lightning wrapped around the water Sakai had protected himself with, some of it going through his water barrier, shocking him slightly, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Hahahah! Seems like your body won't be able to handle my power!"

Boasting around Sakai wasn't ever a good idea.

Sakai's eyes landed on the Devil, and what he expected of Sakai was to have a pained face…he didn't.

Sakai's face was still smiling, never dropping it for even an instant.

"W-Why are you-"

STAB! STAB STAB!

Unfortunately for the Devil, he had been stabbed by Sakai's ice daggers from before. He didn't even realize that they were going towards his body. Sakai used his chance to drop his water barrier, the lightning already have stopped due to the pain the Devil suffered.

With a quick kick of his feet, gathering water by his feet, he used it like firing a canon, blasting himself towards the Devil that suffered pain from the ice daggers. Putting his hand outwards, a sphere of water was gathered, only to freeze into ice.

"Hah!"

Sakai gathered water in his palm, under the ice ball. With a thrusting of his hand, he shot forth the strong looking ice sphere using the water like a strong firehose, blasting the ice ball directly towards the enemies body.

The Devil that had been stabbed, grabbed the ice daggers, and dislodged them from his body, blood erupting from his body.

"You cheeky little bastard! You dare stab me!?"

"Swearing isn't nice! Please stop doing that!"

Sakai spoke with a trustful smile, but the Devil didn't listen, and gathered lightning in his palm, his preferred power, and shot it for Sakai's ice sphere.

"Try that!"

He thought he had got one up on Sakai, but Sakai knew something like that would happen.

So, he used his water.

Sakai's water hose that pushed the sphere of ice slowly went over the sphere of ice, making a water shield, never slowing down the sphere of ice by even a second. Soon, it appeared before the ice sphere, a true and strong water shield, protecting the ice.

The Devil's eyes widened when seeing the water shield blocking the lightning he did, and that water slowly froze around the ice sphere, making it larger, the lightning powering it up even more, something he thought would be impossible for a Devil his age.

"N-No way! How are you able to do that!?"

"Water and ice is my domain." Sakai explained as it broke the shield of demonic power the Stray made. "My Nee-chan's help me with my techniques, and I've been noted to be not that bad gifted as a Devil. Though I'm young, I've decided that people cannot die again, so I've become strong like this, and made sure that no one else would be hurt by anyone like you. So, be washed away and frozen to your core."

The Devil attempted to shoot lightning at the boys ice sphere, however he couldn't summon it in time, and was smacked right against the ice sphere. The blunt force trauma felt like a bolder being through at him, a demonic one at that.

Sakai jumped into the air, and with his body hanging upside down, he moved his fingers to where the ice sphere was, cutting it up finely. While sloppily, he made large chunks of ice spires, and they all floated over the flying through the air Devil.

"D-Don't…"

Sakai didn't answer his worries, and thrusted his hands downwards, piercing the Devil in various parts of his body, stabbing him down to the ground. Sakai purposely missed vital places like the heart, brain and other places, stabbing his arms and legs, and even his stomach, pinning down the Devil so he could take it back into questioning.

"Hehehe~ Naughty Devil-chan was pinned down~ Gotta take you back to the Underworld to see what's gonna happen to you~"

Sakai's chirpy voice caused the Devils body to shake with how he flipped from being serious to chipper.

Sakai landed on the ground, and tossed his eyes towards Akeno's last known position to him as he spoke.

"There, Himejima-chan! There's no need to…" Sakai's face fell as he realized Akeno had gone, and he couldn't sense her either in the area. "…worry. Himejima-chan ran away…Himejima-chan! Where are you!? Are you around!?"

He called, but there was no response.

He attempted to look for her, but he couldn't find her. He looked around for well over thirty minutes, but he couldn't find her whatsoever.

He felt worried that she had just ran away like she did, and vowed that he'd look for her, to make sure that she was okay. He didn't know why, but she looked…lonely, a feeling he didn't want anyone to know, and fear, that wasn't an emotion the boy wanted the girl to feel, ever.

* * *

Elsewhere, Akeno had hid herself, and her presence with techniques that she knew of.

She ended up hiding inside of a tree, with the cake and water Sakai gave her beforehand. They laid before her, and she shuffled her feet around in the dirt, regarding the cake and water with wonder, not sure if she should eat it.

" _The boy…he ate some before…and it wasn't poisonous._ " Akeno noted, as her stomach rumbled. " _But I'm really hungry…I've not had a chance to even eat anything yet…or even drink…and I do love chocolate…_ " Akeno kept pondering it with a curious gaze within her violet orbs. _"…I am going to eat it…I have to, even if it is…no, it can't be bad, it has to be good…I am so hungry…and thirsty…_ "

Deciding to take the plunge, Akeno took the cake out of the box.

Because she didn't have any utensils, she used her hand like a savage and ripped a piece of the nicely made chocolate cake out of the rest of the cake, and stuffed it into her mouth, the flavours of the lovely cake dancing on her palate.

Her eyes began tearing up as she devoured the piece of cake she had.

"It's good~"

She cried out, never believing that she'd have something so nice.

The tears fell from her eyes at the taste of the food. She hadn't had such good food since her…Mother had passed on. She hadn't received anything for free, and she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth, savouring every little piece that she could.

She took the cup of water from Sakai's water magic, taking a sip.

As soon as she did, she could've sworn that she had died, since it tasted so endearingly sweet, yet also with a hint of something else. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she could taste the sensations that danced on her tongue.

" _It's really great…that boy gave me this without even thinking…why is he being so nice to me? He doesn't even know me…so, why does he want to give me these things? Why would he protect this dirty Fallen Angel that's a half breed? Doesn't he understand the world? That's how it is…isn't it?_ "

As she thought, Akeno's face was smeared with chocolate, the girl devouring the cake like it was nothing at all. She just practically inhaled the cake with reckless abandon, without a care in the entire world.

But now…she felt guilty.

She felt guilty about leaving Sakai to fight the Stray Devil, and running off, even eating this food, she felt guilty since she didn't do anything to deserve it in her eyes, she took advantage of his kindness, and left him with the clean up.

She didn't know if he was going to be okay or not. She only hoped that he could be okay, since she couldn't sense him being anywhere nearby anymore. Admittedly, she wasn't the best sensor, but she was good enough to know if there are people around her that she didn't want them to be around her.

* * *

"Bova-chan! No means no!"

Sakai stated in the courtyard of the Sitri castle with water gushing everywhere, facing the dissatisfied Bova.

It had been over two weeks since that meeting, and during that time, Sakai hadn't managed to track down Akeno again, not that anyone really helped him either, besides a certain few people, including that of Grayfia.

"B-But, please! Come on, I won't be able to do it again! Tou-sama isn't even allowing me to spend much time today with anyone! I want to have at least one fight with you today Sakai-sama! I can't even go a day without it!"

To Sakai, it sounded like he was being pressured into it, but Sakai wasn't going to give in so easily, he didn't want to have a fight this morning.

"I'm sorry Bova-chan, but I don't want to fight this morning. You're going to have to be a good boy, and go forward with the mentality that I won't be able to face you again today~ Wouldn't it be better if you were a good boy, and didn't go too far away~"

Bova stomped onto the ground, and make a frustrated face appear on his face.

"Grrr! You're mean Sakai-sama!"

"I'm not mean, but I'm just tired! I've only just woken up~! And I've been busy for these past few weeks, been looking for that girl, you know~?"

Singing like a songbird, Sakai's body moved like an ocean, swishing and swaying around like it was nothing at all, it didn't even seem to be all that dangerous.

"Oooooh, Sakai-sama~ You're mean, I woke up extra early so I could challenge you to a fight~"

"Even if you use such a singsong voice with such a voice, I won't be able to hear such a thing, Bova-chan…wait, does that mean Bova-chan won't be able to play later either?"

Bova's face turned downwards into frustration.

"Yeah. Tou-sama wouldn't allow me to play much today. It isn't all that fair, but that's how it is. I want to stay beside Sakai-sama today, but I couldn't even do something like that, and now I have to spend time with the other Dragon's, even the entire week. It just isn't fair in the slightest."

Sakai could sense the Dragon's frustrations, and shared his own.

"Even Ravel-chan is busy with her family today. And all of mine are going places. Baaah, that means I'm going to be alone, unless Grayfia-chan comes and then that means I get to spend time with my wifey for lifey!"

"Wifey for lifey?"

Sakai inclined his head.

"That's right, wifey for lifey~ I'm definitely going to be marrying Grayfia-chan, it isn't even a joke either. Grayfia-chan is just adorable, and I really care for Grayfia-chan so very much, especially because Grayfia-chan is the best ever~ We're just so compatible that it is unreal~! We're just so awesome together~ Me, and Grayfia-chan are gonna get married~"

Sakai's childlike imagination really was up in the air, it just displayed how he really did want to have Grayfia with him. He wouldn't settle for anything less than having Grayfia. Even if he knew it would be impossible now, he wasn't going to give up on that dream.

"Hehe, it seems like Sakai-sama is going to marry Grayfia-sama huh~?"

"Yup! That's my plan! I'm going to be marrying my Grayfia-chan and I am going to be enjoying myself with Grayfia-chan with whatever adults do together. Erm, because of going with Grayfia-chan might be a little weird until I grow up, Grayfia-chan will have to fall for me now, so no one else takes Grayfia-chan away from me~ If Grayfia-chan leaves me, I would become depressed beyond repair~!"

"Great, so let's-"

"Nope~ Not going to fight you~"

Sakai's voice made Bova feel disappointed, and he couldn't contain it.

"That's it!"

Bova allowed his frustrations to get the better of him, and fired a small ball of flames for the boys face. Sakai didn't even bat an eyelid as a shield of water was raised with a clicking of his fingers, blocking the flames from even touching him.

"Bova-chan, you're sure excitable, aren't you? What's going on? You've lately began trying to fight even more. Is there something you'd like to confess? It couldn't be because of the fact that we didn't get caught thanks to Grayfia-chan?"

"I'm glad that we didn't get caught." Bova induced a long sigh. "But lately, I've become dissatisfied with living as myself, and doing nothing of what I want to do. Fighting strong opponents, being near the people that would want me around, it just seems frivolous."

Seeing how his friend was quite distressed, Sakai went over and patted the Dragon on his head. Just that alone caused emotions to erupt inside of the Dragon's heart.

"Bova-chan…silly. We're friends, you don't have to be so sad~ And fighting strong opponents is fun, but don't push yourself so hard, it wouldn't be good if you did something like that, you know? Pushing yourself too hard will only make things more difficult for you in the future."

"Yeah, I suppose…s-say, when you get your Evil Pieces…"

Bringing that up slyly, Sakai tilted his head to the left in a wondering gaze.

"Aah! I'll be getting them in a few short years! I can't wait! I've already began planning my peerages future! Especially who I want on my peerage as well! People that are strong, and cute! And also aren't people like Riser-chan! Or even that weirdo Diodora-chan! People that are good, honest, hard working, adorable, sweet natured, and of course, I'd love to have that human thing, that thing called a Sacred Gear! That would be fun to have on my peerage~!"

"Wow, those are some requirements, aren't they? And to even have a Sacred Gear user. Haha, you'll probably want one of those things…eeh, a Longinus, on your peerage, aren't I right Sakai-sama?"

Sakai gave a large nod.

"That's right, I want one too! At least, if I got something like that, it would be awesome~ But, why did you bring up something like that Bova-chan? Could there be something going on with you and my peerage Bova-chan?"

"Hahaha, me and your peerage? Speaking like that, you make it sound like that I want to become apart of your family when I even don't want to do something like that."

Bova tried to play aloof, and didn't want to really speak about something like that.

Sakai patted Bova on the top of the head.

"Bova-chan already is my family."

"Sakai-sama…"

Sakai smiled even more, hugging Bova around the neck.

Bova's face turned a little pink with embarrassment, yet also flustered with the kindness Sakai never failed to give him when he felt down, it was one of the reasons he did consider Sakai to be a close friend of his, because he always was kind, even if they were different races, Sakai never saw race as different, he saw them as people, and that's why Bova liked being close with Sakai.

"Bova-chan is like one of my best friends ever. If Bova-chan speaks like he doesn't have a purpose, or you're dissatisfied with your life, I will become sad. Bova-chan is someone that is my important friend, and I won't ever have Bova-chan be sad. So, don't worry Bova-chan, I'll definitely make your worries and insecurities disappear with my comforting hugs."

"Sakai-sama…baka…"

Sakai witnessed that Bova's face was becoming a bit emotional, surprising the young Devil boy.

"Bova-chan, when you brought up my Evil Pieces before, could there be something you'd want to ask me?"

"N-No, it's nothing at all!"

Sakai didn't believe him for an instant, he couldn't.

Tilting his head to the side, Bova saw a radiant smile on Sakai's face.

"If Bova-chan wishes to join my peerage, I would be happy."

Bova's embarrassment couldn't be higher right now, seeing how Sakai saw through what Bova was getting at (even if it wasn't hard to do).

"W-Wha!? I never said-"

"I'm just saying, is all." Sakai took a breath, petting his head. "But, if my peerage doesn't suffice, you can always have my back with being my familiar."

"F-Familiar?"

Bova wasn't sure on that idea, so Sakai gave him a wide smile.

"Don't you think that's cool? Being a familiar would mean you're like my exclusive friend and all."

"Exclusive friend?"

The Dragon thought about it for a few moments, while Sakai continued.

"Yup, my exclusive friend, the one that would be my familiar. I'd love to have Bova-chan as either my peerage or my familiar~ It would mean I wouldn't have to lose Bova-chan~ And either way, they'd be apart of my family, always~ And even if Bova-chan becomes neither of those things, Bova-chan is still my important friend, I won't ever allow that friendship to disappear, is that okay Bova-chan? Would that be better?"

"Y-Yes! Sakai-sama is the best~!"

Sakai's face lifted into a childlike smile, and continued to hug onto Bova.

"Silly Bova-chan, you're suddenly becoming so emotional over something that you don't even have to worry about. You've already been apart of my family and such. We've been friends since…well, it has been a good long while!"

"Yes! It has been a while now, hasn't it!?"

"Exactly, it has been ages for us to be like this, friends and all~ So, don't be worried Bova-chan, even if you feel like you don't have anyone, you have me and that's always a good thing, right Bova-chan? We're going to be together~"

It was a promise between Sakai and Bova, Sakai always promising that for reasons…for very strong reasons…

* * *

"What do you mean you're busy for a few more days Ravel-chan~?"

Sakai's voice displayed his confusion as he sat down in the Phenex household, his body twitching as he wanted to jump around, like he was having a sugar rush, though he didn't consume all that much sugary stuff.

"I'm sorry, it seems that for a few more days, I'm going to be working on a special project with my family. Erm, it is to do with the creation of Phoenix Tears, I'm going to be making some with my family, and it is hard to do."

"Because you have to have no emotions in your tears, yes~?"

Ravel was glad that Sakai understood, when usually people having near no knowledge on what happened with making the tears.

"That's right. Basically, you have to do certain things, and your eyes cannot hold any emotional tears, or they wouldn't be Phoenix Tears. Since they are quite the something of a necessity of the Underworld, and sell for a high price. My family are teaching me how to make them, so after this little meeting, I won't be able to have fun for a few days."

"Awww, that sounds bad, Ravel-chan. You're going to be super busy…and even Bova-chan is busy with family too. Seems like my two bezzie friends are gonna be super busy, and won't be able to play with me either~ How cruel life is sometimes~"

Though he was playing it cool, he did feel slightly depressed that his friends wouldn't be able to play games with him, and he'd essentially be alone, besides Grayfia for the most part, he always found playing with Grayfia fun.

"Really? Bova-sama also?"

She was surprised, since she knew Bova's reputation, and how he…did things in the Underworld that weren't to his parents approval.

"Yeah~ Bova-chan is busy, and now you also. Hmmm, but Grayfia-chan is going to be taking me to the human world soon, to look for that girl again."

"Sakai-sama…you've been searching for her for a little while now, haven't you?"

Ravel was worried for him, since he seemed to be adamant about searching for Akeno, and she couldn't understand why either.

"Because it has been by myself, it has been difficult. But, I get the feeling that she needs some help. Secretly, I have met her once again, after our first meeting, but don't tell anyone because I wasn't supposed to be in the human world."

"Sakai-sama, you snuck back to the human world again?"

He didn't even notice that Ravel looked more worried than she should be, in his eyes. He thought that he was doing something good, by helping someone that he wanted to help them.

"Yes! I did! And I am proud! I got to speak with her again, but she ran away again. From her eyes, I saw how sad she was, and I wanted to help her. I don't know how I am going to be able to do that, but I am sure that if I pull my resources, I will be able to find her again."

"Sakai-sama, please be careful. Whatever happens, please be careful and make sure that you don't get hurt."

Ravel was displaying her worries for Sakai.

She didn't want him to put himself into harms way, and that meant saying things like this, hoping that she would get through to him.

"Don't worry so much Ravel-chan~ I'm pretty strong, and I know how to do things~ Don't worry about me so much~ I know that I would be okay~ And even if I wasn't, I know how to get away from situations~ I've even been studying magic from different places~ I even know how to cast Black Magic, and White Magic spells~ While they aren't that good right now, I can still use them to the best of my ability~"

Ravel didn't know that.

She didn't know that he had been learning how to do magic on the side. He was full of surprises. Though he didn't seem to take things seriously, it was actually the opposite, he did take things seriously, very seriously. He just didn't show it to others, he hid it behind his childlike behaviour.

"Y-Yes, I suppose in a sense, you're right. I am sure that Sakai-sama would be okay. But even then, a friend can be worried, can't they?"

Ravel spoke with a smile on her lips, Sakai returning that smile with an intense one.

"Of course! But you don't have to be Ravel-chan! I am going to be able to protect this girl, and then whatever happens, happens~ Even if it is for someone like me, I know that I will come and protect this girl with everything that I have got inside of my body, right Ravel-chan?"

Ravel smiled softly, and wished for Sakai to not be hurt.

She knew he was strong, but even she would become worried if something happened with Sakai. She didn't want him to get hurt, for someone that she didn't even know much about if she was honest with herself.

"Ravel, it is time to go…"

A voice came from the doorway.

The voice belonged to that of Riser, and his potential peerage member, since Riser hadn't reincarnated her, just yet, and she was called, Yubelluna.

Yubelluna appeared to be around Riser's age, maybe a little younger. She has long purple wavy hair, and sizable breasts, that Sakai would even say are bigger than some girls he knew, but nothing like Serafall or Grayfia, since Yubelluna is still only a young teen at this point.

As soon as Riser's eyes met with Sakai's, sweat drenched his forehead, a nervous one at that. His hands shook, and for a change, he felt cold. He felt like he was staring at a watery abyss. Sakai just gave that impression to Riser when seeing him.

"Hey Riser-chan! What's going on!? You seem a little nervous. It couldn't be because of me, right!? It isn't my fault that you're feeling a little nervous, is that right? I don't want you to think that you have to feel nervous all of a sudden~"

Asking in his usual excited manner, Riser felt faint, like he was going to fall over, and become knocked out.

But he remained on his feet, staring at the black haired boy, an unsure look in his eyes.

"Y-You're…here to see Ravel…"

"That's right~ I came to see Ravel-chan, but it seems like she is busy with everything~"

"R-Right, and you're…leaving, yes?"

He wished it to be true. Just seeing Sakai brought back…memories that Riser wouldn't like to relive again. If anything, Riser knew that messing with Sakai wasn't a good idea. He is a sweet, and caring boy, but on his wrong side…and it means something scary is about to happen to you, and it wouldn't be good.

"That's right~ Since Ravel-chan is busy and all~" Sakai turned to Ravel, and stuck out his tongue childishly. "Goodbye Ravel-chan! Have a good time with doing whatever it is that you need to do Ravel-chan! Hehe, I am sure that if it is Ravel-chan, then she'll make amazing Tears of the Phoenix!"

Ravel bequeathed Sakai with a warm smile.

"Yes, I bid you adieu for the time being."

"Hehe, with such words, it seems like Ravel-chan is trying to be all super cool and stuff~"

"Super cool…"

Ravel seemed baffled, as Sakai stood up.

Walking past Ravel, he wished her goodbye, and went towards the door.

Riser followed him with his eyes, as did Yubelluna.

As he neared, Riser felt his heart beat racing inside of his chest. The mere presence of the young boy caused Riser to feel nervous, he just couldn't let go of the worries that built up inside of his chest, and wouldn't make it stop by any chance soon.

"…"

Riser felt his heart stop the instance Sakai stopped short of being in front of them.

Sakai looked towards Yubelluna, and beamed out his brilliant looking grin.

"Sup Yubelluna-chan! Is Riser-chan treating you kindly? If not then…"

He trailed off dangerously, Risers body stiffening.

"I've being treating her well! Haven't I Yubelluna!?"

Ravel thought it was funny how Riser seemed petrified of Sakai's mere existence near him, yet sometimes seems so cocky too. It was like two people lived inside of Riser, and neither could understand which one should be the one that needs to be on top and converse with Sakai.

Yubelluna glanced towards Riser, seeing him nodding vigorously.

She turned her attention back to Sakai, and smiled softly.

"Y-Yes, I am being taken care of very well, thank you very much."

"That's great! Let's make sure that he continues to do so!"

"Y-Yes, it would be good if he did continue doing that."

Sakai titled his head to the left in a wondering gaze.

"Could there be something going on? It seems like you're nervous~?"

Yubelluna chuckled awkwardly.

"N-Not nervous, I don't think that would be a good way of saying it."

"I see~ Please don't be worried by me~ I am not that scary at all~ I wouldn't ever lay fingers on good people~ Don't worry, I won't be doing anything to you at all~"

Sakai's smile allowed Yubelluna to feel slightly less nervous. From his words, it sounded like he didn't mind Yubelluna, and that wad relieving to her, it always made her feel like she didn't have to worry about anything at all.

"Aah, I see. Then, good day."

"Yes! Good day Yubelluna-chan! Have a good day!"

Sakai bowed towards Yubelluna, and then eagerly leapt through the air, jumping to the exit of the room, a peppy smile eternally on his lips.

* * *

"Hello? You're here, right? I know you are…you can come out, young girl. I know that I'm a Devil, but I'm a good person really, you don't have to worry about anything other than coming out to face me, it wouldn't be so bad if that happened, right?"

Sakai's voice dripped with reassurance as he looked around a small dense forest.

His hand was being held by Grayfia, the pair casually walking through the forest together.

Sakai was searching for someone…

He was searching for the young girl he had met a little under a month ago now.

He couldn't get her out of his head. Something about her eyes told him that she was in pain, yet he didn't have any chances to speak with her. That was a regret he had, but since that day, there had been reports of a girl similar to her, crossing through different territories, doing acts like purification techniques on evil spirits to get by.

People were searching for her, though he wasn't sure if she was on the run from them, or he was doing it for a different reason.

Whatever the reason was, he wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Sakai-sama, I believe she may have vacated the area."

Grayfia explained to him kindly, wanting to convey a sense of caring, yet also telling him straight of what was going on.

Sakai put on a small pout on his lips, folding his arms.

"B-But, people are looking for her though…"

Sakai argued, knowing this to be true with the information that they had received just beforehand.

"Even if that is the case, it isn't a place where you have to worry about anything. She and you are completely different people. You've conversed a single time, and she ran off that single time. Why is it that you want to search for this person?"

"Because she looked lonely, is all."

Sakai gave his honest opinion, Grayfia's eyes focusing in on him.

"There are people that can search for her themselves, on your behest. Remember, you are a Devil under the Sitri household. You have servants that can do this in your own place. And going out here could be dangerous to you."

Sakai didn't even think of that, he didn't even think that he had others that could do it. But he didn't want that, he didn't want others to do things that he wanted to do, it was his own time that he wanted to spend, not others.

"Even if it is dangerous, it doesn't matter. I don't like people being in pain! Grayfia-chan, my 'servants' as you call them, have their own lives too. I shouldn't order them to do something that I can clearly do on my own. I'm not like Riser-chan or anyone else that's lazy. Why would I have someone else do something that I am perfectly capable of doing on my own. Even if it means I come out often, I like spending time outside. And you don't have to come with me, I am perfectly capable of going on my own. I feel bad about wasting your own time Grayfia-chan. Even though I'm like this, I still feel bad about making Grayfia-chan give up time just for me, it doesn't make anything right at all, it really doesn't."

Grayfia's eyebrows raised slightly, proud that he had actually had a mentality where he wouldn't rely on his servants to do anything for him, believing that he wasn't such a Devil that she knew of in other parts of the Underworld.

"I see…but even then, I couldn't leave you on your own. Your little outing not long ago is proof enough that I cannot leave you to your own devices."

"Hey~ That's not nice~ I wasn't even in danger last time~ I did everything right, and I ended up saving that girl. Even if it was a bad idea to drag Ravel-chan along, because I placed her in danger, I would've protected her. I wouldn't…let anyone die."

Grayfia lowered her brows, and likewise her eyes.

"Sakai-sama, that-"

"I don't wanna talk about that, Grayfia-chan."

Sakai silenced her, so Grayfia didn't say anymore about the thing she was going to bring up.

"Even though you say these things, Sakai-sama. I think we should be going in for tonight. I cannot sense anyone around, and you still have your homework to complete, among other duties. You've been neglecting your duties lately, and your parents aren't happy."

Sometimes, being a Devil of his stature was difficult…that's how Sakai thought that his life was now, very difficult, even if he did have a somewhat good life, he still had many difficult things that he would have to do in the future.

"I know that, but this is more important than duties~ What if those people come for that girl, and they don't want to ever go back with them, or what if they hurt her? She's only a young girl, she might not want to go with those bullies."

"You have no evidence that they are bullies, Sakai-sama. They are merely searching for the girl. Though they have not contacted us Devils directly, it is safe to assume that they are searching for this girl, due to the photos that have been released, and how gossip has been going around. While gossip isn't a true form of communication in cases such as these, I still believe they are looking for this girl. They could be family members, that are looking for their child, Sakai-sama."

Grayfia reminded, but Sakai put on a doubtful face.

"I have a feeling that they are though, Grayfia-chan. Bullies I mean. I feel like they have bad intentions with this poor young girl who is on the run, something that she doesn't deserve to have, happened to her. You know what I mean Grayfia-chan? I don't want you to think that I am being stupid, I feel like she's in danger."

"A feeling isn't evidence, Sakai-sama."

Grayfia's words were met with a provocative smile of the young Sitri.

"I know you'd say something like that. But even then, Grayfia-chan, I want to search for this girl. I have a feeling that if I meet with this girl again, she might talk with me, and we'll be able to become friends~"

"Another feeling, Sakai-sama?"

Grayfia's voice was very telling, and how telling that truly was. She didn't quite believe these feelings that Sakai had.

"Hey~ Don't mock the feels~ I also have a feeling that we're getting married, and watch in 10 years, we'll be wed to one another~"

Grayfia's lips curled upwards ever so slightly.

"I see, then I think these feelings might be off quite a bit."

"Mouuu! You're saying that we won't be getting married!?"

"It's too early to tell, isn't it?"

Sakai cocked his head to the side, no really understanding what she was saying, but accepted it regardless, putting one of his hands to his mouth, like he was cupping his mouth, and shouted out once again.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooo!? Is anyone thereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Grayfia watched as his voice reverberated around the forest but nothing came of it.

No one exited, and revealed themselves.

No one showed their appearance in the slightest, deeply troubling Sakai himself.

He hummed to himself, and looked towards Grayfia.

"Grayfia-chan, can't you sense anyone around? You're better than I am."

"Currently, besides you and myself, there are only oni in the area. They are hiding among the grass."

Sakai held a complicated expression on his face, bending down to the grass below. Running his finger up and down the grass, he saw a small oni creature, taking it in his hand and held it up into the rays of the sunlight dancing on Sakai's skin.

"You'll be able to help me, right? If you see a young girl, you'll definitely contact me, right?"

Sakai's voice was like that of an eager child wanting to keep someone safe, Grayfia's nostrils flaring at the sight.

"Sakai-sama, it isn't as easy as that. They don't usually follow Devils orders."

Grayfia told him straight away, not wanting to get his hopes up of finding the girl again, she wasn't sure if they would be able to come across her again in a setting that they wouldn't be able to meet her again.

"This isn't an order though." Sakai countered. "This is just a plea, if they do happen upon the young girl. If they don't listen to me, at least I tried communicating with them you know? Being nice is always a good reward in of itself, that's what Sera-nee says. If you're nice to people, they'll be nice back. And if they aren't, that means they aren't nice people to begin with."

"A very simplistic view of the world." Sakai stuck out his tongue, Grayfia petting his head. "But, it does sound…I believe you'd say, super aces, yes?"

Attempting to mimic Sakai, the boy himself just looked lost.

"Erm…you're attempting to be adorable like me Grayfia-chan?"

"It seems that I have failed-"

TACKLE!

"Grayfia-chan's super adorable! Even though it is weird, and such! I found Grayfia-chan's attempts at humour to be good! It was amazing! For Grayfia-chan to try and mimic me, means that Grayfia-chan has taken an interest in our romance for the ages! Better than that meanie Gabriel-san, I am sure!"

Though he had never met Gabriel, he went off what Serafall had told him…Grayfia wished she didn't fill his head with such lies about Gabriel. She just hoped that Sakai never actually came across Gabriel, or something could happen.

"Aah." Grayfia let out a breath as she looked at the boy on top of her body. "You, jumped me again, Sakai-sama…" She watched as his face nuzzled against her chest, Grayfia's face tinging a slight pink, but otherwise didn't give off much emotions. "Sakai-sama, I didn't know that you wanted to snuggle against my boobs."

"Grayfia-chan's boobs are great though~ They're bigger than Onee-chan's~"

Sakai was in Heaven…or rather, the Underworld.

Even though he was a child, even he could appreciate the size and feel of Grayfia's boobs. He wasn't really a pervert, since he still was a kid and didn't understand most concepts of romance and sexual feelings, but he did understand that hugging Grayfia was the best.

"Even if that is the case, it is unbecoming for a young boy such as yourself to do that."

"Mouuu…I got too excited Grayfia-chan, I'm sorry."

Sakai groaned and got off Grayfia, standing up as the small oni danced on his extended finger.

Grayfia stood back up, and looked as the oni played with Sakai's finger. Soon, she discovered that others had gathered around him, and all began dancing around the young Devil boy, said boy using some of his water magic to sprinkle the forest in water, like rain, only causing the oni to dance even more, and made noises that they couldn't understand, but sounded good to Sakai's ears.

"Hehe, don't do that~ It's okay, I will definitely play~"

She held a very small smile on her lips, since she saw him interacting with such creatures.

She put her hand on the top of his head, rubbing delicately.

"We should retire for the day. Your parents will be worried. Also, Serafall-sama might attack a certain someone if her precious Otouto isn't back in her sights soon enough. And even Sona-sama might become displeased if you don't return soon. Even with her stoic outlook on certain things, even Sona-sama cares very much about Sakai-sama and doesn't wish anything to happen to him, so it would be better if we went back to the Sitri castle now."

"But we didn't even find her…"

Sakai didn't want to give up.

He just sensed something was wrong.

He didn't know how, or even why. He just sensed that there was something wrong, something going on, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Even why he didn't want that didn't make sense, since they had only met once…he just got that she had suffered, her eyes displaying such things.

"We'll be able to look tomorrow."

"Really!?"

Grayfia confirmed his excitement with a nod of his head.

"Yes, that is right. It means a lot to you. I don't understand it myself, but you seem to be very determined to find this young girl."

"Yes! Because, no one should have to be hunted! Grayfia-chan, if possible, could it be possible that we help this girl? Even if she doesn't want to have anything to do with Devils, is it okay if we help this girl too?"

"Sakai-sama…"

Grayfia knew that getting involved could be trouble. Even looking for her, Grayfia thought it was a bad idea. She just found it difficult in saying no to him.

Sakai's eyes went to the ground.

"Because…sadness isn't a good thing, Grayfia-chan. That's why, I don't want her to…be sad anymore. She…was afraid of me, Grayfia-chan…I know I can't have everyone in the world like me, but I didn't like seeing her look afraid of me, Grayfia-chan."

"I know…hmmm, we'll look tomorrow. Though it would be a waste of their time, I shall ask for some Devils to keep their…ears to the ground, as I believe it is said. Since it is important to you Sakai-sama, I shall try my best too. I'll even converse with Maou-sama about this, and see what could happen, okay? Since we're near Sitri territory now, if she enters that, she'll be under Sitri jurisdiction, and as such, it would fall under Sitri law to see what happens with this girl. Even the people chasing this girl would have to abide to that law."

Sakai's eyes became teary, hugging onto Grayfia tightly. Grayfia naturally was going to pull back…but then she saw how appreciative his eyes were, and it made her smile, more so than usual, something she did when she was around Sakai, he just brought it out in her.

"Grayfia-chan really is the best ever~ I really love Grayfia-chan~"

Grayfia's expression didn't change, but a fondness in her eyes could be seen.

"You're being quite emotional again, Sakai-sama."

"That's because that's how I love to live my life~ Being emotional is the best ever~"

"As long as your emotions don't rule you."

Grayfia warned, but Sakai just took it in his stride, and didn't allow it to affect him much, if at all.

"Always so logical, aren't you Grayfia-chan~?"

"Exactly, between us, someone has to be."

"Baaah~ Grayfia-chan is too cruel~"

Sakai sang out, and swayed his hand together with Grayfia's own hand, the elder female feeling complicated about the situation.

* * *

Secretly, once Grayfia and he had gone back to the Underworld, and she went to do her duties, Sakai went back to the human world again, to search for Akeno.

Honestly, he didn't know why he did what he did…no, he wouldn't admit why he did what he did.

He knew why he did what he did, and he wouldn't admit to why he decided to look for Akeno.

He wouldn't say why, but he had his reasons, and they weren't going to disappear all of a sudden.

His body went through some grass, he noticed some oni in the grass, bending down and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello there little oni. Are you being good boys and girls?"

"Oni!"

"Oni oni!"

They spoke with him, and even though they weren't speaking a language that he knew, even his Devils Language ability wasn't translating the words of the oni, but even then, Sakai understood a little bit.

"Ooh my, you've seen the girl then? I see, I see~ So, that's what you're saying, is it?"

One of the tiny oni jumped left, and pointed left.

Sakai cocked his head to the right.

"So, the girl that I've been looking for is that way, is she? Aww, you're very lovely for telling me! Thank you very much tiny oni! Ooh I know, I will give you some water!" Sakai put his hands outwards, and like rain, his fingers trickled some water to fall down to the grass below, along with the oni. "I've read somewhere that you forest dwellers love having some water raining down, and it seems that it has been quite the drought lately."

"Oni~ Oni~!"

The creatures all bathed in the water that Sakai released.

Seeing how they loved the water, Sakai stomped on the ground, and with his demonic power, he made a hole. Moving towards it, Sakai put his hand over the area that the hole was made, and poured his water magic inside.

"Look, it is like a hot spring~ Of course it isn't too hot, or it would really hurt you~"

His voice was like velvet, and the oni looked impressed, jumping into the warm water, soaking up the goodness from his magical water produced by the black haired Devils boys magic. It felt good, the oni were appreciative.

Knowing the way that Sakai was being guided, the boy ran forward to see if he would be able to meet Akeno again, and see if she needed any help.

As he ran through the forest, he felt people slowly approaching the area.

" _Hmmm…it feels like humans…but it seems different…foul…it seems foul to me…I wonder what this feeling is? I have to go and see what it is…since this is quite near…no, more than that, it seems like…I just feel like there's something…going on over there…but I can't interfere with humans…yeah, this part of the human world is anyone's territory, therefore I cannot go and deal with humans…yeah, even if it is negative…I need to go and…"_

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Someone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sakai gasped at the voice.

He recognized the scream as Akeno herself.

He couldn't allow her to be in pain, so he went rushing over in that direction.

Once he got there, he saw that Akeno was running away from a few people that held a staff in their hands, shooting what seemed to be lasers at the girl from their staffs. Of course it was magical powers, but it looked like lasers to Sakai.

"Aaah! Please leave me alone!"

Akeno pleaded, jumping left to avoid the lasers from the staffs. Her body hit the side of the tree, feeling some pain coming over her.

"Evil dark Angel! We'll get you!"

"Don't escape you hated existence!"

More and more shouts of the men fired off lasers towards Akeno. Because she hit a tree, she wasn't able to run away, and could only watch as the lasers descended onto her body…

But they didn't.

Before they could touch her…

A water barrier appeared before her, blocking each of the lasers from touching her.

Akeno gasped, as did the men chasing her. She knew who the barrier of water belonged too, but she didn't believe it for even a few moments. She couldn't, she was quite shocked that this barrier had appeared before her, and why he had come again.

"What is this exactly?!"

"Demonic power!?"

"Where's the Devil!?"

The humans looked around for the source of the water, but they couldn't find Sakai at all, the boy keeping a fair distance away from them so they couldn't fight against him right away, and therefore had a slight advantage.

"Please run away quickly!"

Sakai ordered the girl, Akeno's eyes going towards the boys body.

"You're…"

"Please! I will deal with these people! You can run away now!"

Akeno looked unsure of what to do, until the humans fired lasers at her body again, the water protecting her.

She didn't want to leave it to Sakai, but the way he looked…he looked ready to defend, and she still wasn't sure if she could trust Devils. But…she was glad that he was alive, she was glad that he didn't die during the last time they had met one another.

Taking on her heels, Akeno ran in the opposite direction, the humans tightening their teeth.

"No!"

"Don't let her go!"

"We've got to get her!"

The Devil looked on as the humans attempted to chase after Akeno…but he wouldn't allow it.

Using the water shield, he expanded it between large trees, and froze it, creating a wall of ice between them, and Akeno's form, already disappearing form at that, allowing her to escape the place where she was being attacked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you chase that girl. You're attacking her, and while I shouldn't be getting involved, I cannot allow anyone else to get hurt and die…no, people shouldn't die…it's bad, and I won't allow you to hurt her!"

Sakai made his stance as the men turned their attention to the young boy.

"Hmph, so it is the Devil of Sitri, is it?"

"With such water control, it has to be."

Another one noted, the main of the three pushed forward, pointing his staff towards Sakai's body, not releasing the danger eyes that the man held, his staff lighting up with fire, ready to fire at Sakai at any second.

"I suggest you leave little boy. That girl back there is dirty, she needs to be vanquished just like the rest of them."

"Vanquished…? Why?"

Sakai asked, taking a few steps forward, water particles dancing around his body.

"Because she's a disgusting existence, just like her Otou-sama, and that's the offspring. It has to be taken out, it has to disappear forever and ever, and we won't allow you to get in the way of that little boy. That evil girl shall definitely be erased."

"Disgusting existence…has to be taken out…disappear forever and ever?" Sakai mimicked their words, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "So, you're saying someone innocent…is evil? How…can you say something like that?"

His pressure was turned up ten folds at that.

The water particles around him grew into small orbs of water, floating all around him dangerously.

The humans watched on with keen interest.

"That's right, even Devils like you are disgusting. All of you are."

"I see…disgusting…dirty…you know, I hate words like that. People speaking like that, like they are superior really does tick me off, and I don't think being kind would help in this situation. Is there even a slice of good inside of your dark hearts?"

The humans just laugh.

They just laugh at the intimidating face of the boy, finding it cute rather than scary…that was a big mistake.

"Take…"

Sakai flicked his wrist, and one of the orbs went towards the humans, latching onto one of the humans head, surrounding it, filled with water. The mans eyes widened when he was unable to breath, air bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"W-What!?"

One of the men fired some fire magic at the water orb, but it didn't dispel. The water continued staying around the mans head, essentially drowning him. The man clawed for his life, clawing to live. But Sakai's power wouldn't diminish, it wouldn't stop.

"I told you before. I won't be kind to people who speak so dirtily about other people. Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, it doesn't make a difference. How dare you think you're superior because you're something other than someone else? No one is superior, we're all people, and don't pretend that you're superior. If you're superior, get out of that."

The mans eyes rolled back into his head, and lost consciousness. Just as he did, Sakai allowed the water to drop from the mans head, and made sure that he breathed with his water, since Sakai wasn't going to kill them, he just wasn't the type to do something like that.

"Y-You shitty Devil! Take this! And this!"

The one that wasn't the leader directed his staff towards Sakai, and released two large fireballs.

Sakai didn't bat an eyelid as he clapped his hands together, forming some more water spheres, and shot them off towards the fireballs.

"W-What the hell!?"

Meeting in the centre, Sakai's water doused the fireballs, turning them into steam, Sakai using that to his advantage by jumping into it. By breathing out in the steam, he used his own breath to widen the steam, coating it in the area, covering the remaining two.

"I-I can't see anything! Can you!?"

Begging for an answer, the main guy looked around and fired some attacks, but nothing hit the boy. He couldn't be seen, or sensed.

"No, this child isn't normal. He's using the steam as cover! We've got to be careful! Keep looking!"

Even though he couldn't see, the second in command nodded his head, searching the area.

Both pair of men searched alone, Sakai moving his body silently in the mist.

Within a minute, it was clear that it was going to be more difficult to find the boy, until the second in command found him, standing in the fog like it was breezy day, directing his staff there, and wasn't wasting time, firing off a bolt of lightning.

"Hahahaha! Die! Die!"

The lightning pierced the body of the boy, and the man thought that he won…but he didn't.

As the lightning passed through the boys body, it shimmered in the area it was in, and disappeared, showing it to be an illusion, a very convincing type of illusion at that, the mans eyes widening when he felt something creeping up his arm.

Looking down, he was helpless to call out "Mmmmmm!" with what appeared to be tentacles of water wrapping around the mans neck, arms, legs, and even his mouth so he couldn't talk, forcing his body backwards, landing in front of the real Sakai who looked down with a smile on his lips, but this time a dangerous smile.

"Take nappy time now."

The man helplessly looked on with Sakai forming an orb around his head. He struggled to get away, but he couldn't due to his limbs being bound. His breath left his body, and soon, he was left unconscious in the mist, but still alive.

The leader of the group was unaware of what happened to his comrade, aimlessly rummaging around the mist with his staff on standby.

"I know you're here little boy…and I will find you…"

The man swung his staff around to dispel the mist, though it was proven difficult.

But then…he felt something cold…

He felt cold.

He couldn't explain it, but now he was feeling cold, and he wasn't sure why when the mist was lukewarm beforehand.

"T-This chill is…"

He heard crackling.

It was coming from his legs.

He felt cold on his legs, and dared his eyes downwards…and he wished that he didn't.

"W-What is this shit!?"

Imbuing power into his staff, he swung for the forming ice on his legs, breaking some of it off. But he saw the mist encircling him, turning from a cool mist, to a freezing one that clung to his body, growing all over him, and he was having a difficult time in getting it off.

Clearly, he underestimated Sakai because he was a child. This child however was taught how to fight by a Maou herself, and she wasn't a slouch in a fight either. So naturally, the boy wasn't so bad at fighting either, despite his childish demeanour.

"Hey."

A voice called.

The mans fearing eyes went upwards, as sweat fell off his brow.

With each passing section of the forest, his eyes came more and more into focus with the boys body.

Starting with his legs, he felt his heart rate increasing.

When reaching the boys chest, seeing the boys hands coated in a veil of water, he felt like he was about to die.

Finally, the man reached Sakai's face. He was smiling, but it was a disturbing smile. It was a smile that you wouldn't want to come across in a dark alleyway. The smile instilled fear into the mans heart, which reflected onto his face.

Sakai leaned closer, and then stuck out his tongue, and muttered "Boo." and then winked at the man cheerfully.

The mans face twisted as Sakai's smile widened even further, his eyes looking the pinnacle of fear and terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…He truly was scared.

* * *

Once the mist cleared, Sakai stood over the mans body, and brought it to the other two bodies too, making sure that they were comfortable, and not dead.

He didn't want to kill them, nor did he want to cause them to suffer, his childlike attitude took over slightly and made him scare one of them.

" _Seems like they've been done and dusted._ " Noted Sakai in his mind, looking around, and wasn't able to sense Akeno. " _Seems like she left…well, I did tell her to go so yeah…but even then, why are those men trying to kill her…she's a good person…she has to be…she's just scared…I know the eyes of fear…I saw them before…when my friends were…_ "

Sakai lowered his brows, breathing out a melodious breath, wishing that he could've found out what happened with Akeno, and why those people were after her. For now, he was just satisfied that he was able to keep her safe.

* * *

After the long day, Sakai slowly walked to his bedroom, feeling exhausted. He barely was able to keep his head up, having run out of energy for a change, and moved towards his bedroom with heavy feet.

He used up quite a bit of energy during the day. Even after taking out the first few, more had come and tried to get Akeno, but Sakai had led them off, and kept them away from Akeno, but he couldn't get to her, himself.

It was slightly regretting that he couldn't get to her in time, but he was satisfied with the knowledge that he was able to keep her safe.

He knew that they weren't normal people, and how they spoke where people that wanted to harm the young girl, and Sakai couldn't have that, he wouldn't have someone be harmed for idiotic reasons like they were saying.

As he walked, Serafall was about to round a corner, when she stopped, seeing Sakai walking forward, towards a certain bedroom that was his.

" _Kukuku, maybe I could have some fun with Sakai-chan right now~ Yeah, that would be the best thing in the world, wouldn't it~? It wouldn't be good if Sakai-chan was left alone~ I think that he needs some cuddle times with me right now~_ "

Serafall once again hatched a little plan inside of her mind, wanting to go and 'play' with her younger brother, something she did very often. Since it was Sakai, who was like her, he was always up for some special bonding with his elder sister…

This time though, seemed a little different.

While she wanted to go and play with Sakai, he seemed to be…quite out of it, like he was exhausted.

" _Sakai-chan's never exhausted…I wonder why Sakai-chan's suddenly exhausted? I know he's been searching for that girl but…Sakai-chan, even if he is exhausted, it seems like this is more than mere exhaustion…Sakai-chan…_ "

Serafall knew something was wrong, so she followed him from the shadows.

She walked, ducked in and out of shadows, appearing wherever she could, so Sakai wouldn't see her. She followed him all the way to his bedroom, where he went in without even looking if anyone was following him, Serafall was good at staying hidden.

As she reached his bedroom, Serafall peaked inside, to see Sakai collapsed onto his bed, talking to himself.

"They nearly got her…but I got her…first…I'm tired…"

Serafall quietly listened in for a few moments, before opening the door.

Sakai's body stiffened, and faced the door, seeing Serafall walking towards him.

"Sakai-chan, you seem tired. Wanna talk about what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on Sera-nee~ I'm completely fine~"

His voice displayed a little weakness, his body feeling defeated.

"Sakai-chan, you don't have to lie to me. What's going on? Want me to make the bad people go away? Is it Gabriel? I'll do it if it is Gabriel, if she's bullying my Otouto-chan, I can and will freeze her. It isn't like it would be against the law in that case…and I wouldn't be punished. She's being the aggressor in that case, so I would be able to get her, and get away with it~ Hehe, I think that's the best after all~"

The venom in her voice when referring to Gabriel was very telling about how she really didn't want to be associated with Gabriel, the tightening of her hand, and the degree drop thanks to Serafall was even more telling on how she disliked Gabriel.

"I've never met Gabriel-san though~ And no…it's nothing bad…but Onee-chan, people have been trying to bully that girl…you know, the one Grayfia-chan is helping me find…I saw people trying to bully her…"

Sakai didn't reveal how he saw it, and he hoped Serafall wouldn't ask, since he wasn't the best at keeping secrets. He simply just wasn't that good at doing it, so keeping it a secret was better than explaining it to Serafall.

"Well, bullying isn't good." Serafall went over to the bed, and hugged her younger brother tightly. "You know, if you're doing anything dangerous, Onee-chan might become upset. I don't want to become upset~ So, don't do anything too dangerous, okay?"

"Hehe, I won't be doing anything too dangerous~ Don't worry about me Sera-nee~ I'm just trying to help people, like you said! That's right, isn't it Nee-chan? Helping people is the best thing ever?"

"That's right~ Helping people is amazing~ But, you also need to remember when you need the help too, kay~?"

Sakai's face lit up, nodding strongly.

"Yes! I will be good Onee-chan, and will accept help when I need it!"

"Good Otouto-chan!"

"Yes! But Onee-chan…erm, before…erm, the girl…she was attacked, and I defended her."

Sakai revealed, not being able to keep it back anymore.

Serafall blinked a number of times, then her eyes widened.

"Y-You had a fight with humans!? Sakai-chan! That's really dangerous! You're still young, they could've killed you! What if that happened Sakai-chan!? It wouldn't of been good! You could've been killed, and it wouldn't of been good at all!"

Sakai winced at the shouting, but could see her concern being in her eyes, and sent a calming smile towards her.

"I was careful, Onee-chan. I used everything you taught me in fighting, and was able to do away with the humans easy enough. I didn't kill them, I just knocked them out. I know that I had killed them, Onee-chan might've been in trouble, so I just knocked them out. But I couldn't find the girls location again, she disappeared and I can't even sense her. She's very elusive from me."

Serafall quietly listened, taking everything in.

She thought about it for a few moments, wondering what she should think, or even say at this point. But she couldn't think of anything other than her younger brother being in danger. That took precedence over everything else.

Eventually, Serafall nodded her head.

"Okay Sakai-chan, this is what we're gonna do. Because it is my job to be awesome and everything you know what I do, I'm gonna see if I can strike a deal with these people. Of course, I'd have to find them first, so until then, promise me that you won't be going off on your own again, kay?"

"Nee-chan…"

Sakai was going to refute what she said, but Serafall looked surprisingly stern.

"Sakai-chan, don't make me restrict cuddle times."

"Mouuu…restricting such things…" His eyes fell upon Serafall, inclining his head. "Okay Sera-nee, I promise to not do anything on my own again. If I go…I still want to help though Onee-chan…so, I can help, right Onee-chan?"

Serafall's face left seriousness, and happened upon her usual demeanour, engaging Sakai with her wider than usual smile.

"Now, cuddle times!"

"Waaah!"

Before Sakai could even think, Serafall tackled Sakai to the bed, and began tickling all over his body, making him burst out laughing with teary eyes. Though she knew something was going on, she wasn't going to press it for now, and keep her eyes on him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So! That's the second chapter! Sona's been introduced, and Sakai and her have, quite the interesting relationship, even if Sona seems to be distant, she still does love him, in her own way anyway. The reason why he seems so forward with protecting Akeno, shall be revealed in the future, as it will be apart of his character arc, and how he expands, grows, and all that other good stuff.**

 **Now, onto the peerages!**

 **In case people are wondering who's gonna fill Rias' peerage members that Sakai is gonna snap up, here's the answers! Valerie is gonna be her Queen, like being switched around with Astaroth Heir's Queen's, since she can fulfill Asia's role as well as Akeno's role in Rias' peerage, healer, and strong Queen respectably. For magic user on her peerage, it is gonna be Walburga (without Longinus, will be explained later why that is) though I haven't decided if she's gonna be a Bishop or Rook yet, probably Bishop considering she's a magic user and all~ For the Knight, I've got some ideas going on in my head, more expanded on next chapter. Might have Katase and Murayama fill those roles.**

 **Onto Sakai's peerage. As explained above with Valerie, Asia is gonna be Sakai's healer, so therefore in the peerage and his Bishop. For his other Bishop, it is gonna be either Ravel or Le Fay, or have Le Fay as his Bishop, and Ravel as a few Pawns/mutated Pawn. Xenovia also is gonna be in his peerage, because she's quite the fan favourite with a good story rolling around in my head. Irina might possibly be the other Knight (got ideas for her too in this, different to Astaroth Heir), obviously Akeno is gonna be the Queen. I did consider Grayfia to be different and such, and have Akeno as some of his Pawn's, but I don't know how that would work so if any ideas or enough people want that then, yup. Rossweisse will be his Rook, got big plans for her. For his other Rook, I haven't decided if it should be Bova, or even Elmen. For his Pawn's, well that's up in the air at the moment. It could be a Fem Vali (she'd take 7-8 Pawns, leaving one for Ravel possibly) or others, so please vote for that.**

 **And that's the end of it! So, thanks for reading, will post harems next chapter, also please vote, and until next time!**

 **So now, onto the peerages!**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Open.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Ravel/Le Fay (undecided yet).**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Open (more than likely being filled by Irina)**

 **Pawns; All Open.**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Open.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (two pieces possibly)**

 **Knights; Kiba, Open for now.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **gundam 09; One of them could be yeah, I don't think he'd need all three of them, since they'd have quite similar powers.**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Cool! Thanks for voting!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, my thoughts exactly, either would be good for that role.**

 **Muzaka; Thanks! Glad that you like it! I haven't watched that all the way through yet, so I don't know much about Akame as a character.**

 **Skull Flame; Don't feel bad for Sona, she's getting love from her siblings~ Yeah, he surely does I suppose. Though there are some key differences. Well, that would be revealed later on, can't say that just yet if it is or not. Don't mess with Sakai when he's ready for a fight. Aah, I see, then no worries, I always take everything into consideration. Yeah, I thought that would be good, and wait until what happens with her later on. Elmen would be pretty cool. Yup, I do hehe~ And thanks~**

 **BlueBlade87; Well, he'd need a reason to beat someone down. Well, it wouldn't really matter either way, would it? Thanks, glad that you liked it.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Those people, are apart of shaping Sakai into who he is, and what he'll be like in the future. It was a little taster last chapter, and is somewhat discussed this chapter, more of it will be expanded on more in the future. Hehe, she's surrounded by energy, and she's mentally drained, poor Sona. It was interrupted, but it won't be in the future. Indeed, it will account for something in the future. Water and Fire, opposites with Riser and Sakai really don't interact that well. Yeah, it is a shame, but she won't be for much longer. You've got a point there! They would! Shaking things up is cool~**

 **hellspam; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it! Yeah, those two are gonna be quite close, she is his Queen after all. She more than likely will do. And I agree, she can become quite cute when she needs to be, and then sexy too. Akeno is quite the full packaged girl. Aah, that would be pretty cool, and yeah Fem Vali as the Pawn would be awesome too~**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yeah, he is quite different, and does things differently, to like Zenki. Yubelluna, hmmm, I don't know about her, she's pretty beautiful and all, I wouldn't know exactly how to add her in. Those are some cool suggestions! Those two would be good for Ise.**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks, I am ecstatic that you enjoyed it~ They do have quite the amusing relationship with one another. Yeah, that will be expanded as the chapters go on, but suffice to say, there are other sides to Sakai other than him being happy go lucky. Hehe, his interactions this chapter with Akeno will set the ground work for their future relationship. Bova is awesome, and is gonna be in the peerage~ Rook would be the best, for a Dragon like Bova. Le Fay would be good too. Yeah, I can say that Grayfia is gonna be in the harem. Kalawarner is a quite distinct possibility. I actually don't know on that yet. Whether it will be like that, or Serafall and Sona will show attractions to other males (Ise, Saji) and have Sakai be the scary younger brother.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and I will try! Those are some awesome suggestions!**

 **RangerElk76; Hehe, no worries~ And that would be awesome! Thanks for the continued support!**

 **Nazi ZombeArmy 4; It would be pretty interesting if that happened~**

 **Ragna; Grayfia is important to Sakai. I can't really say much more without spoiling it.**

 **Michael289; Cool suggestion!**

 **Guest 1; Rias, I haven't decided yet. Maybe to shake things up her being with Sakai, but I haven't decided yet.**

 **Guest 2; No, I'm not doing that.**

 **Legend3881; You do have a point, I cannot deny that. Outcasts of society, his current peerage kind of are like that. This isn't like a rewrite of that, this has a different story and different directions than that story has. Well, I can't spoiler that, and what's going to happen with Akeno and the direction of her powers. She might get that, or she might get something else like that, I can't say what just yet though.**

 **theplantman; Thanks! Aah, if it didn't then, I dunno what to say. I see what you mean, and I can understand that. Don't worry about Sona and Serafall, they are gonna have big roles in this story, since they are Sakai's sisters, and are very important to him. AAh, thank you, I'm happy you said that, it brings a smile to my face. I actually haven't done that in a while, and it won't really be in this story.**

 **Guest 3; Thank you! Yeah, it is different, and I've got plans for Akeno being his Queen, it is going to be good once the good stuff starts rolling, which does begin with this chapter. Well, Akeno is by nature like that, being in a different people wouldn't cause her to not have those tendencies towards S &M. Grayfia is indeed going to be in the harem, I can confirm that. I think Bova is gonna be in his peerage, as his Rook. Fem Vali and Fem Millicas huh, I am fine with that~ And cool! I'll try my best!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! And yeah, Grayfia is confirmed for the harem, I can say that. That would be pretty cool. While fem Issei does sound interesting, I can't see Vali really 'taking over' a harem, since he just wouldn't be all that interested. Walburga, I haven't decided just yet. And she does yeah.**

 **Pedro52; Thank you!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, she'd be pretty cool, can't deny that.**

 **Guest 5; She is pretty face, Ruby that is. Oh, kinda like a Stray Exorcist or something? And yeah, that would be cool~**

 **ShadeAkami; Yay! Glad that you did~! Yup, it is a good thing. I like doing it anyway. He really does, and it's gonna be hinted at why in this chapter, and expanded on more in the future. Grayfia-chan indeed~ Eeh, not really, imagining that would be fine with me. Hehe, he even gave away the cake Sona made for him. He really does, and again, it will be hinted at here, and expanded on in the future. If you think it's OP here, just look at her one for the Azazel's Cup Rating Game things that's going on in the LN right now, now that's quite OP. Ooh don't worry about matching up, Sakai's peerage is gonna be able to match up with Rias'. And that looks pretty good too, I like your suggestions. Tiamat as his familiar huh, I will take it into consideration~ She's pretty cool. Yup, more Grayfia this chapter too~**

 **Richter; Thanks! Actually, that looks pretty cool. I didn't even think about Lint, she'd be a pretty cool Knight to have. Lilith as his Pawn huh. That would be knew, and it could leave room for development if she is at Dragon King's level, and later gains stronger powers, too. The rest look cool too!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Sakai and Akeno part two**

"Ready to go, Sona?"

A red haired girl spoke out, with waist length red hair. Her eyes were blue green colour, and her body was twitching as she addressed Sona, wearing what appeared to be a schools uniform, and this girl was called Rias Gremory, a personal friend of Sona's, and even Sakai's.

Serafall had already left for work (something she deeply regretted), Ravel and Bova weren't there, just yet, but they were coming over during the afternoon, so Sakai got to spend most of the day with Grayfia, which he always loved doing anyway, and the Sitri male himself, Sakai stood there, watching Sona leaving together with Rias, Grayfia standing nearby together with Sakai, his parents already gone about their duties. Grayfia looked like she usually did, her hands together, in her maid's outfit.

"Yes, I am ready."

Sona also spoke with a together attitude, walking towards the door.

Sakai stood uncomfortably, jittering up and down like a hyperactive child would when they wanted to speak. He couldn't keep his body still, wanting to speak with Sona, but for the most time, she wouldn't give him sometime, which did upset him slightly.

"Onee-chan! Aren't you even going to say goodbye!? Isn't that like custom or something!? I wanted to say that I want to give you a hug or something Onee-chan!"

Sona cracked an eyebrow upwards, tossing her head behind her to meet Sakai's innocent face.

"I suppose saying it wouldn't be so bad." Sakai's body moved closer, puckering his lips, Sona holding out her hand. "I don't want to kiss you though, that's not something we can do together, okay Sakai? I don't want one."

Sakai's eyebrows went wild with Sona's declaration of not wanting to be kissed by him, since he didn't see any harm in it at all, really. He thought that it would be cool if something like that happened in his life.

"Such a prude Onee-chan~ I know that you love me really, and don't want Rias-chan to see that you actually enjoying yourself. Onee-chan, is it so bad that we sometimes kiss one another? I always enjoy our kisses~ Especially when Onee-chan and I are sleeping together~"

Rias raised an eyebrow, Sona's face turning a little red with embarrassment.

"He means on the cheek, Rias. And the sleeping together…t-that's when he crawls into my bed and won't leave. He's learned all of Onee-sama's bad habits, I swear that he has. We don't do anything, and I don't want to do anything either. He's just learned it from Onee-sama, this is all her fault." Rias hummed at Sona, the girl herself looking back at Sakai. "A-And, that's why you can't say things like that. Rias and others would get the wrong idea about things if you speak like that."

Sona tried her best to explain it to Sakai, at how he shouldn't do what he shouldn't be doing.

"But, I do love Onee-chan! I love Onee-chan very much, and I couldn't be without Onee-chan! It isn't so bad that Onee-chan is someone that I really like, is it!? Can't I just have a quick kiss Onee-chan? It wouldn't be so bad, would it~?"

Before Sona could protest, Sakai's lips brushed against Sona's cheek. Sona's eyes widened, pulling away from Sakai, Rias' daring eyes being forever on the boys face, and Sona's cheek, changing interchangeable between the two of them, not sure what she should be feeling right now.

Sona's face reddened, hugging herself as Sakai's winked cheerily towards Sona herself, Rias and Grayfia cocking their heads at the affection that the siblings were sharing with one another, Rias finding it sweet, Grayfia not sure how she should take it.

"Uuuu, not again! Why did you do something like that!? I need to go!"

Sona, without saying anything else, left the doorway, outside of the door, and walked hastily towards a horse drawn carriage. Rias looked between the Sitri siblings, cocking her eyebrows up in amusement.

"Seems like Sona's not ready to accept your love, Sakai."

Rias' amusement couldn't be any higher right now, she always loved seeing Sona flustered.

"Seems like it, Rias-chan." Sakai went over to Rias, and bowed his head. "Goodbye Rias-chan~ Have a good day at school~"

"Aah! Thank you, Sakai! Next year, you'll be able to join us too!"

Rias spoke with a wide smile on her face, addressing Sakai quite informally, which was the norm between the two of them since they had a good relationship between the two of them, it just seemed great between them.

"Erm, yes, that's right~ Next year~ But for now, I will be spending the day with my wifey Grayfia-chan~"

Grayfia's face didn't change, but her eyes did linger on Sakai for a few moments, then went back to staring at Rias.

"Ooh? You're marrying Grayfia?"

Rias seemed bemused more than anything else, not really believing that Grayfia would ever agree to something like what Sakai was suggesting, it just seemed nonsensical to someone like her that she'd even agree to something like that.

"That's right~ I am going to be marrying Grayfia-chan~ Even though she hasn't asked me yet, I am sure that Grayfia-chan and I will be able to marry if we're together, and such. I think that Grayfia-chan might be worried about the implications of us being together because I'm too young, but once I become old enough, I am sure Grayfia-chan will announce to everyone in the world, that we're going to be an adorable couple!"

Rias placed a lock of her long red hair behind her ear.

"Well, it seems like you've got it all planned out. If you wish hard enough, it might actually come true."

"Mouuu, it sounds like you're making me out to have a childish dream when it is so totally a big adult dream. Getting married is like the best commitment ever, and that's why I love Grayfia-chan." Grayfia's eyes went towards Sakai as he placed a hand over her heart. "It is my declaration of love to Grayfia-chan~ I'm definitely going to marry Grayfia-chan~"

"Hehe, maybe you'll be able to do that."

Rias gave a kind smile, and turned her heels, following after Sona.

As she walked away, Sakai turned his head towards Grayfia.

"Grayfia-chan! Erm, Sera-nee asked me to give you these documents for you to sign!"

"Documents?" She watched carefully with his hand glowing, and appeared was a few documents. "Sakai-sama, I believe you may have misunderstood. My job isn't to sign any documents, of anything of the sort for Serafall-sama. Unless she is attempting to push her work onto me then…"

Sakai gave Grayfia the documents and put his hands behind his back adorably.

Grayfia curiously eyed up the documents, going through them one by one.

Clearly, they weren't from Serafall.

She could tell instantly that they weren't from Serafall at all, because these looked more nicely written and posed too well for something that came from Serafall, who sometimes even wrote in crayon, these weren't written with crayon, but a nicely shade of blue ink that had been dipped into demonic power.

But she couldn't work out why he had given these documents…

Until it became clear.

What she saw, made her understand what was going on, when she saw a certain contract.

It was a marriage contract between Sakai and Grayfia, already signed by Sakai.

To his credit, Grayfia couldn't fault the design of it, itself. It did actually look official, and it made her question if it was real. Even the official symbol of Serafall's was in the top corner of the document looked very real. Grayfia had to look very closely to see that it was slightly different. But if she just looked at it in passing glance, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference, just proving how much detail had gone into the actual making of the document.

She read through it curiously as Sakai just swayed his body to some music that was going on inside of his head.

Once she was done, she decided to have a little fun.

"It seems that there's a marriage contract inside of here Sakai-sama."

Grayfia noted, holding back the smallest of smiles working its way onto her face.

"Yes~ Seems so~ So, what does it say~?"

Grayfia knew instantly that he had something to do with it. Even if she didn't before, which she did, she could tell right now that he was.

"It seems to be a contract between you and myself, Sakai-sama. It seems to say that if we both sign this, we'll be legally obliged to get married. And from the eyes that I have, it seems that you've already signed it?"

"Oooh my! Yes, that's right~ I did sign it because I was getting worried that it was something else~ Does that mean Sera-nee recognizes my love with you too!? Seems like it, doesn't it Grayfia-chan!?"

He played it off as if he wasn't apart of the little contract, but he failed miserably when a small smile curled his lips.

Grayfia's eyes transfixed on the expectation that danced between his eyes. She couldn't crush a child's dreams, she wouldn't be so cruel. Though she had to wonder why he was doing something like this, and why he chose her, of all people, to try this with.

"Yes…it seems like Serafall-sama does wish for us to marry. She's…really…keen for us to be wed."

Grayfia felt awkward saying that, considering she knew that it was really Sakai that was doing this, yet seeing how kind and wide his eyes were, it really was telling how he wanted to go and be with Grayfia. She actually felt flattered that he had chosen her to put these feelings on her.

"That's Sera-nee for you~ She's always like that~"

"Serafall-sama is indeed like this yes. She's always…trying to do weird things."

Sakai's expecting eyes continued to be on Grayfia's form.

"So, what was the answer Grayfia-chan!? N-Not that I wish to know or anything so we could plan our wedding or anything like that, so, what is the answer exactly!? Remember, if you say no, Sera-nee would become upset, you wouldn't upset Sera-nee, right?"

Grayfia held bemusement in her eyes, bending down and patted Sakai on the top of the head.

"I wouldn't want to upset Serafall-sama."

Her voice was level, showing an unspoken word between them which even Sakai was getting, playing along with it too, wishing he could express his feelings openly. For now though, he was content with just speaking so slowly, and calmly.

"Exactly! It would be bad if Sera-nee was depressed, wouldn't it be? We can't have Sera-nee upset now!"

Grayfia almost released a small laugh when hearing what he said, and nodded her head in agreement.

"That's right, Serafall-sama can become depressed when she's upset."

"So, does that mean…"

"I will keep this for now." Grayfia folded up the document, and placed it inside of her maid's apron, Sakai looking on with a confused face. "In the future, when you're old enough, we can address this situation again and give the answer then, would that be okay Sakai-sama?"

"Perfect Grayfia-chan! That's aces that is!"

Grayfia expressed a joyful smile on her face, and put a hand to the top of his head, patting it sweetly.

"You're a good boy, and I would happily call you anything you wished."

Sakai didn't get the hidden meaning in her words, but Grayfia knew what she was saying, and she was okay with saying it, as well.

* * *

"Yay! So, you both are done with whatever your parents have been asking you to do!? That's really great! I am happy that you're both finished with whatever it is that you're doing! It is really great! I couldn't be more happy than this!"

It had been just under a week since Sakai had asked Serafall for help, and she was doing whatever it was in her power to make her little brother happy. Though she had a difficulty finding Akeno, and the people chasing after her, she did promise that Sakai she'd do her best for him.

In the meantime, he promised to not go off on his own, even though he did sometimes, but now wasn't one of those times.

Now, he was standing before Ravel and Bova inside of the courtyard to the Sitri manor, his two best friends, had finally finished what they needed to do with their family members, and now they could play together with Sakai himself.

"Yes, I have finished for my week, and now can play happily with Sakai-sama."

"Me too! My Otou-san doesn't need me anymore, and I've got the time to spend with Sakai-sama and even the bird!"

Bova added after Ravel, the Phenex giving him a curious look.

"I like how you can speak so casually about me. Even referring to me as a bird…wait, that means…no, I guess that it doesn't matter…but even then, I cannot say that I like the idea of me being…called a bird and all…a-are you calling me that because of me being the Phenex, or is it because you're calling me as a woman…"

"That's because we're friends, aren't we Ravel-sama? I was calling you a bird because we're bestest buddies in the world, isn't that great of me to say it~?"

Ravel wasn't sure how true that really was, she did have to question it a little bit.

"Well, I haven't the foggiest if that's true or not. I haven't decided if you do think of me as a friend, or someone that you can call KFC girl, or something equivalent to, you know what I mean Bova-sama?"

Bova snickered, Ravel looking like she was going to kill. Sakai chuckled deeply, patting the both of their heads.

"That's okay now. There's no need to be mean to one another, you're both friends, aren't you?"

Sakai attempted to build bridges between the two of them, but Ravel didn't seem to think that it was anything that could happen.

"That's a good point, but even then, I think that Bova-sama might not like me."

Ravel confessed, Bova whistling an innocent tune.

"I quite like Ravel-sama though~ The way she becomes a little agitated really is the most adorable thing ever~ I think that we're really good friends, there's nothing to worry about if I do say something like that~"

Ravel still wasn't convinced in the slightest, she still believed that she was being treated like she wasn't liked by Bova.

Sakai himself knew that Bova naturally liked annoying people, but did have a good heart.

"Ravel-chan, Bova-chan really does like you. He's just a naughty Dragon-chan that likes picking on people sometimes, is all. It isn't like they are attempting to hurt you or anything like that. He even does it to me sometimes."

Ravel thought about what Sakai had said, and then glanced back at Bova, who had a wide smile on his Dragon face, the smile that made Ravel feel complicated inside of her body, she really wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hmmm, I suppose…but either way, it seems like Sakai-sama could be right."

"Of course he's right~ I do like Ravel-sama really~"

Ravel still wasn't convinced. Something about the tone that he used, just didn't make her feel like he really did like her, she wasn't sure if she was honest with herself.

As the three were conversing, two people came walking over.

One was an adult male, with bright green hair, his eyes shining with his intelligence and wisdom that couldn't be surpassed and was dressed in robes fit for a nobleman if the highest order.

The other was a young boy, a year or so older than Sakai himself, holding a regal look to his face, and also dressed in robes, but different to the adult male. His hair was a darker shade of the green the elder male had.

These people were Ajuka Beelzebub, and Diodora Astaroth, one being a Maou, and the other was his younger brother.

As soon as they saw Ajuka, Ravel's head immediately bowed, Sakai giving a half type of bow, and Bova had a similar bow that Ravel had been doing, and is still doing. She looked the pinnacle of the others being jealous of.

"A-Ajuka-sama! G-Good afternoon!"

Ravel looked to be a mix between shy and embarrassed, Sakai's eyes being slightly bemused.

Ajuka bowed his own head towards them.

"Aah, young daughter of the Phenex, and young son of Sitri, and Tannin. Good day to you all." Ajuka's eyes went towards Sakai. "Aah, Sakai-kun. Could your Onee-sama be around? Serafall I meant, considering that you have two…s-so, is she around?"

"Aah, Onee-chan! Yup! She's inside of the castle! She just came home! She's embarrassing Sona-nee right now! Well, I mean she is making a scarp book of Onee-chan and is going to give it to Sona-nee later on! I thought that I would play with my friends instead!"

His childlike demeanour really did have a number of Ajuka, he always found himself smiling in his presence, unlike Diodora that was, who while showing a graceful look on his face, really didn't look like he was going to do anything other than bury holes into the side of Sakai's head.

"Haha, I see. Then, I will go and see her." Ajuka's eyes went towards Diodora. "Diodora, why don't you play with these young people. Even though you're sociable around the home, you don't have many friends your own age. So, why don't you play with these young people?"

Ajuka adopted a small scowl on his lips, and wondered if he should or not.

He looked between Ravel, Sakai, and Bova, forming opinions in his head.

Adopting a wide smile, he faced Ajuka.

"Of course Onii-sama, it would be my honour."

"Great! Then, I will be inside discussing something personal with Serafall. Until then."

"Yes, Onii-sama."

Diodora and the others watched as Ajuka went into the castle.

As he did, Diodora was smiling.

That soon disappeared when Ajuka left, and what was replaced was a dark scowl for each of them. Sakai, Ravel, and Bova all received this scowl that was coming from the man that was before them, Bova scowling back.

Ravel thought that she'd be the peacekeeper between all of them, and addressed Diodora kindly.

"H-Hello Diodora-sama. We were about to play a game of hide and seek. Would you like to join in too?"

Diodora folded his arms, and showed a disturbing smile towards Ravel, the girl walking back a few inches.

"Why would I want to play something like that?"

Diodora demanded from Ravel, Sakai and Bova not liking the tone that he used with the young Phenex.

"Erm…I don't know, because we're going to play the game? Your Onii-sama said that you could play with us, and we're all children and all…s-so, don't you want to play with us or anything like that? We'd have fun~"

Ravel was having a difficult time with conversing with Diodora. While she was trying her best, Diodora seemed uncooperative.

"To be honest, the sight of you sickens me, so could you not talk with me? I'd be really appreciative if you did something like that."

"O-Oh…"

Ravel blinked at the sudden words, and didn't know what to say as a response.

She hadn't ever come across someone saying that to her before. She didn't know how to handle the situation, and ended up walking back over to Sakai, going behind him, and looked from behind him to Diodora who held a superior look on his face.

Sakai formed a rare scowl on his lips as did Bova.

"Erm, I heard what you said to Ravel-chan then, and it wasn't really nice. I presume that it is a mistake and you didn't mean to speak to Ravel-chan like that."

Sakai was being optimistic if he was honest with himself, he just wanted it to be something kind, and not lead to any fights, he didn't want to fight Diodora, even if he didn't like him himself, Diodora just exerted some negative feelings inside of him, that he didn't like in the slightest.

"Ooh, I meant every single word. To be honest, I'm staring at people that won't be heir's to their clans, and a Dragon. A misfit Dragon at that, who likes hanging out with Devils. Hmmm, would this group be called rag tagged or something similar to that?"

The way he spoke irked Bova to no end. He didn't want to hear it coming from Diodora, he wanted to have his way with Diodora, and rip him to shreds with his teeth alone, gnashing him together and then pulling him apart. That's how badly he wanted to do things with Diodora.

Sakai on the other hand could handle the words he said, because it really didn't bother him all that much.

"Your language isn't that nice, Diodora-chan. Speaking to people like that when they are supposed to be someone that you're friends with, really isn't a good idea. So, could you please just apologize, and we could go back to being friends."

Sakai spoke with a calm voice, adopting a more Sona like persona.

For people like Ravel, she was surprised that he could sound so like Sona when he's usually nothing like that at all, but she was glad that he was defending her from Diodora, and also defending Bova, since it sounded like he was being rude to Bova too.

"I actually don't really care that much, third son of the Sitri household. You're inconsequential to the world, you know that? What is the point of your existence?"

As he said that, Sona came around the corner out of everyone's vision as she had just come home from school, and heard what he said.

She narrowed her eyes, and was about to go over, when she looked at Sakai, and saw his serious face, his willingness to show a side that usually wasn't seen being quite evident on his face, and his smile no longer held on his face, adopting a scowl like no other.

Since she didn't see it often, she wanted to see how serious he could be, so hid herself, and watched from afar on what was going on.

"Excuse me, but that's not something you can say to my friend!"

Bova yelled, showing a dangerous looking face.

Diodora backed away slightly at the threat, and then saw a small stream of flames being erupted from the Dragon's mouth. Just seeing that, truly was a frightening experience all of its own, since a Dragon would be a dangerous thing to fight against.

But then he looked to Sakai, and smirked.

"Seems like you need your pet Dragon to fight your battles. I've never relied on such creatures before, and I never will."

"Creatures? Are you saying that with disdain!?"

Bova's anger was getting the better of him.

He could've charged forward, and taken a chunk out of Diodora's arm if it hadn't been for Sakai taking his hand, holding it soothingly. Since he felt Sakai's hand in his own Dragon one, someone he'd consider a best friend, he'd be okay with standing beside Sakai, and keeping himself, as well as his temper, back.

"I'm sorry, did I say something that I shouldn't? It just seemed appropriate. A Dragon, that's a creature, and a Phenex girl that is grossing me out."

"How am I grossing you out exactly? I haven't done anything, and while I might not be beautiful like others, in no way am I ugly. So tell me, how it is that I am the one who is grossing you out like I am supposed to be doing that, if I may ask?"

Ravel wanted to know what was going on, and why he seemed to be getting grossed out, Diodora sneering at her to the ire of Sakai himself.

"Because you do. That's all there is too it. You're not, pure enough for someone like me. I'm just glad that you're not my fiancée. I honestly wouldn't be able to stand your presence beside me, but you're good enough for the male Sitri. Not that he has much to offer either."

Sakai felt like he was alluding to something just then, but he didn't know what that thing was. He just felt like Diodora was saying more than he was actually speaking. Something about the word 'pure' seemed to ring gongs in his mind.

Sona felt her hand tighten when Diodora spoke about Sakai, and was tempted to come out and say something to the arrogant boy…but she stopped when she saw that Sakai looked super serious. His eyes displayed a hostile force like no other, it truly was a scary sight to behold, not even Diodora would be able to stand against such a force.

When Ravel's eyes went downwards, feeling as Diodora had described her, she didn't even know what to think at that time, she felt like she was, what he said, and it made her feel upset, so Sakai couldn't stay silent anymore.

"I'm sorry, but speaking like that is horrid. I don't care who you think you are and what you say to me, but you're speaking to Ravel-chan like that, upsetting her, and even upsetting Bova-chan too. If you cannot behave yourself and keep your dirty opinions to yourself, I will have to ask you to leave, get off the land of Sitri."

Sona nodded in agreement secretly, glad that Sakai was using his words to dissuade the situation, and not by force. She thought that would be the best.

Diodora had other ideas.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with my Onii-sama, someone that does matter in this world. I'm sure for someone like you, it is hard to imagine actually mattering in this world. But then again, if it is someone like you, I suppose it doesn't matter, does it?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Sakai carefully quizzed, keeping Bova at bay from saying anything else.

"Because it is you, I wouldn't want to be friends with you. We all know how your friends end up, don't we?"

"Don't you dare speak like that to Sakai-sama! if you mention something like that again, I won't remain silent this time!"

Ravel raised her objective feelings, Diodora raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, but could you keep away from me, along with that pet Dragon over there."

Both Ravel and Bova felt offended, and wanted to say something to the Devil before them, disgusted by his words.

However, Sakai was the one who radiated a more fearing aura around his body, and made it known that he wasn't going to stand Diodora speaking like that to his friends, especially someone like Diodora who he always didn't like, and the reason why Diodora spoke like he did was because he knew he'd be able to get away with it…not this time.

Stepping forward, Sakai got within his sights, and raised his demonic aura around his body. The blue energy like field sprang from his body, surrounding him sweetly, and yet also menacingly. The ground below Sakai froze, while the sky became wetter, water drizzling down from the sky itself, like rain.

"For one, Bova-chan is my friend, not my pet or a creature either like you're saying, so don't piss me off like that again or I will freeze you solid. And for the second, Ravel-chan cannot be spoken to like that in my presence, you're not allowed to get away with something like that. It is disgusting, it is gross, you cannot comment on something like you're the best in the world. Ravel-chan isn't gross, she's a lovely person, you're the gross one with your words that are like bullets into someone, so don't speak like that to either of my friends. For third, I suggest taking your words back, because I won't have some dim-witted little brained being hurt either of my friends. Speaking so candidly towards Ravel-chan and Bova-chan is a wrong thing in my eyes. They both are my friends, and if you decide to tread in dangerous waters, I might have to become upset. Because remember, I am a Sitri, and water is my thing, don't ever forget that."

Diodora took a few steps back from the intensity of Sakai…just being near him was very taxing, it made him feel like he was draining the life away from him, and he wouldn't possibly be able to recover from this even slightly.

But then he smirked as he strode forward again.

"If you tried anything with me, you'd be in trouble. So, step the hell away from me, before something happens to you."

Diodora was adamant about that and even felt so superior that he decided to give Sakai a threat in the same sentence, but Sakai didn't even seem bothered by getting into trouble.

"I'll say that you have been threatening, and treating my friends with such disgust. And I wouldn't be lying either, you have been saying such things to my friends, and I won't stand it. I cannot stand people who speak like that to my friends, and if you continue, I won't be able to stay silent on the matter either."

"Even if you say that, who's going to believe you?"

Diodora confidently tightened his expression on Sakai's form, and inched closer, his demonic aura spreading around him. Sakai didn't back down, and showed his hostility on his face, and made it known that he wasn't going to back down from Diodora.

"I actually would believe him."

Sona came out from her hiding place, Sakai's face beaming towards her. Ravel looked relieved too, Bova just looked at Sona with a worried expression on his face.

Sona herself looked sternly at Diodora as she walked forward. She was wearing a school uniform, Sakai recalling that she had to go to school soon, a school that Sakai didn't go to just yet, but would be doing so in the future.

Diodora's eyes turned bloody red, glaring daggers at the girl before him.

"You…"

Diodora allowed his aura to fall away from his body, Sona inching closer towards him, not fazed by the glare, tilting her glasses up her face.

"I heard what you said to my Otouto, and his friends. Do you believe that I would stay silent with these matters laid out in front of me? More than my Otouto, also speaking like that with the Phenex clan, and offspring from Tannin-san. I cannot and will not stand back and remain silent. What would the Phenex clan say if they heard these words? What would Bova-sans Otou-sama say if he heard you speaking like this? With your actions of threat, malicious intent, I shall be reporting them to your Onii-sama."

"You hateful little…"

Diodora was going to approach Sona, but Sakai got between them, and made a stance that said he was going to fight. Bova did the same, going to his left hand side, and made sharp eyes towards the boy before them. Ravel went to Sakai's side, staring defiantly towards Diodora as well as Sona's sharp gaze forever being on the boy before them.

"I'm a hateful little, what exactly? Where you about to use offensive language with myself as well? I believe it would be called digging your own grave if you attempt to threaten me Diodora-san. Remember, I won't fall so easily to your words."

Sona remained cool, and calm, collected even. She always remained like this when she was faced with such adversity. She didn't even allow her demeanour to drop for even a second, she forever stayed her eyes upon the boy that was before her.

Diodora looked between all four of them. While he was confident he'd be able to beat Sona and Ravel, Sakai and Bova were completely different things. They, wouldn't be so easily beaten, and wouldn't ever be shown to be weak, and Diodora wasn't going to be able to beat them either alone or together.

Taking a few steps backwards, Diodora turned up his nose.

"I don't have time to deal with children."

Diodora spat out, but Sona remained calm, and agile, ready to counter anything Diodora threw at her within an instant.

"We're the same age." Sona reminded. "I wouldn't speak so superior if I were in your shoes. You're at a disadvantage. I'm not saying I wish to have a fight, but insulting my Otouto in front of me, warrants a punishment like no other. If you don't leave him alone right now, I will be explaining this altercation to my Onee-sama. I wonder how she'd receive this information exactly? Onee-sama wouldn't be thrilled…I wonder, what would Onee-sama think if you tried anything with her precious Otouto and Imouto, exactly?"

Sakai wholeheartedly agreed with what Sona was saying, even remembering that Serafall can be scary when she wants to be, when it concerned her younger siblings, it truly was telling on how scary it could be if she did something like find her siblings were getting abused.

"So, you'd bring your Onee-sama in, would you? Seems like a cowards errand to me."

Sona pushed her glasses up her face, not fazed by the boy even in the slightest.

"Seems like a cowards move to pick on people younger than you are, especially after being in one of their homes. I don't believe that is proper manners. Could it be that you're simply foolish and don't understand how to behave? Or, could it be something else entirely? Either way, it is to an advantage to use any means to gain an advantage. I realize our difference in strength, it is true. However, you might underestimate my Onee-sama's strength, and my Otouto as well. He's strong, and Onee-sama teaches him many different things. Could it be that you might know this, and simply don't care? Or, is it that you don't know this, and are being confident by throwing your age at these children's faces, and taking that opportunity to make them submit to you, when they wouldn't have to do that because my Otouto, and Bova-san there, would be able to either hand you your own…I believe Sakai would say butt. Shall I go on? Or, would you like to save yourself the embarrassment, and leave the area now."

At Sona's threat, Diodora was trapped.

He didn't have a leg to stand on, and he clearly was at a disadvantage. More than Sona, he also had to worry about Sakai and Bova. He wasn't confident in fighting against one of them, so both of them would be impossible for the current Diodora.

He turned on his heels, and slowly began moving away from her, and the others.

"I'll take my leave and find my Onii-sama. Clearly, you guys cannot take a joke."

"If that was supposed to be a joke, then it wasn't funny."

Sona emerged victorious with that, Diodora couldn't say anything as a negative, and left it with Sona as the victor.

Once Diodora had gone, Sakai turned his eyes to Sona, twitching his body.

"Onee-chan! He really was bad, and you came to save me~! I'm blessed to have Onee-chan come and save me~"

Sona's body moved towards Sakai, and hugged him tightly. One of her hands went to the top of his head, stroking his hair delicately, softly, and almost affectionate…no, it was affectionately. Sona does love Sakai after all, she just shows it in different ways than normal people did.

"I wouldn't allow anyone to bully my Otouto. Of course I came to see you and make sure Diodora didn't do anything weird with you."

"Onee-chan, to think that you'd come for me like this~" A gleam went off in Sakai's eyes, and the next instance, he placed a kiss on Sona's cheek, shocking her immensely. "A kiss from your adorable Otouto Onee-chan~ Did you enjoy it?"

Sona's face burned crimson with more added embarrassment than usual, since he did it in front of the sly looking Bova, and the shocked yet smiling looking Ravel. She bit her bottom lip, feeling like she was going to die at any second.

"S-Sakai! Don't do that in front of others! Or at all! Don't kiss me in any way shape or form, again!"

Sona's order was met with Sakai putting a finger to his chin, curling his body and winking at her, she swore she saw a star leaving his eye.

"Onee-chan is embarrassed about our love~ Don't worry, everything is okay now Onee-chan. My love for you is immense, you know that I really do love you after all, I don't want anything bad to happen to Onee-chan~ And if some weirdo ever tries to come onto Onee-chan, I might have to put them on the same pedestal that Gabriel-san is on~"

It was becoming too hard for Sona to handle, and with the others eyes on her, it was more embarrassing than it usually was, and when it was usually embarrassing, even Sona wouldn't be able to handle what was going on before her.

"Uuuu, you're too much for me!"

Sona couldn't handle it anymore, and ran away at top speeds, Sakai's body twitching even more, and chased after her with his arms wide open.

"Onee-chan! Please wait for me! I want to express more of my love for yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou! I love you Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Wait for meeeeeeeeeee! My love needs to reach you Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I love yooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Leave me aloneeeeeeeeee!"

Sona's shout didn't deter Sakai even slightly, the boy continuing to chase after Sona at everything that he had.

Bova and Ravel were left stood there, tilting their heads to the side with some confusion on their faces as to what was going on between them.

"So…Bova-sama, you don't think…"

"Sakai-sama and Sona-sama have an…interesting bond with one another."

Bova didn't say anymore than that.

Ravel just looked on with Sakai chasing around Sona with his arms widened like he was going to give her a hug.

* * *

"Grayfia-chan~! I can't believe that we ended up sharing a bath like this~!"

"Yes…especially when you were the one that asked me to share a bath with you."

Grayfia mumbled as she, and Sakai sat in a large open bath together. While she was very much protecting her modesty, he merely wore a small towel around his waist, swimming around which allowed Grayfia to see how fast he could actually swim.

"Yup~! I'm glad Grayfia-chan agreed to share a bath with me~! It's been really exhausting today, did you know that Grayfia-chan~!?"

"I wouldn't know by looking at you, honestly."

Grayfia spoke with an earnest voice, seeing how despite saying he was exhausted, he really had energy to burn. The way he swam around, and how even in his voice it displayed a peppy attitude and a sweet voice.

"I know! I'm doing my best to stay as peppy as I can possibly do! It is amazing, isn't it Grayfia-chan!?"

Grayfia tilted her head curiously as Sakai dived under the water.

She followed him with her eyes, where he popped out right before her, his hair clinging to his face due to the length, the eyes he had shining brightly towards Grayfia herself, she couldn't understand how much energy he really had.

"Grayfia-chan! I've got to ask you something important, kay!?"

"Yes?"

She answered blandly, attempting to keep up with his level of energies that he displayed so witfully.

"Because Sera-nee has been a little busy helping finding my new friend and all-"

"Is she really your new friend?"

Grayfia wasn't being mean, she was just trying to grasp what Sakai thought to be true, and what was actually true.

"Yes! W-Well she will be eventually! I mean, I think so. She looks pretty cool anyway~ I think we'd make good friends~!"

"But, how do you know if you would or not?"

Grayfia countered, Sakai sticking out his tongue.

"Because, I feel it."

"Your feelings really do manipulate the way you live your life, don't they?"

"Aren't they supposed to do something like that?" Sakai's countered point made Grayfia open her mouth to speak, but she stopped and looked as he opened his own mouth again. "I mean, I think that feelings are what drive people to act, to make decisions. Of course, your sense of judgement has to make contact with you too, and allow you to come to those decisions too. But, I think that feelings really do come into your heart, and allow you to lead your life. That's how I believe in things Grayfia-chan~"

Grayfia couldn't argue with him…because it was Sakai's life.

If he chose to live like that, then she couldn't say anything.

"Maybe you're right, Sakai-sama."

"Yes! Also, while we've got time to talk, Grayfia-chan, could there be something that you wish to tell me about…anything that you want me to know about? Maybe there could be something that could've been signed or anything…else like that?"

Grayfia wasn't sure what he was alluding too.

But then it became clear as he moved forward towards her, blowing bubbles in the waters surface.

"Hmmm, it has only been a day, I can't say if there's anything that could've been said, and hasn't been said. I haven't agreed to anything important, though there has been something's that I have been thinking about, Sakai-sama. if I may have a moment of your time?"

"Yup! So, what's that Grayfia-chan!?"

Grayfia had to admire him for his energy, he surely was infectious with his energy, and she wanted to also feel such energy coming from him.

"I was just considering about your reasons for this…contract."

"Yes!? Is it because it is sudden?"

"Yes, that's right."

Agreeing with him, Sakai coughed into his hand.

"Grayfia-chan, my…the contract isn't something you have to sign. Even though it would be neato if you did, if you don't want to, it is okay~ I wouldn't feel bad, I am only a child after all, and Grayfia-chan probably wouldn't want to be with the childlike me, huh~?"

"I wouldn't say something like that." Grayfia put her hand on the top of his head, rubbing gently. "Sakai-sama is a little young right now. Why don't we readdress this when you're….hmmm, an appropriate age would be around 15 years old. Yes, that would be the better age than right now. Because you're young, it would be deeply concerning for yourself to feel something that wouldn't be advisable for your age. Allow yourself to mature first, then we'll come back to this subject again."

Sakai put a hand to his chin, and thought about Grayfia's proposal.

Ultimately, he could see where Grayfia was coming from, so he agreed by nodding his head.

"Yes…okay Grayfia-chan, I will do as you ask~ Though I can only see myself liking Grayfia-chan more and more in the future~"

"I see, then we'll-"

At that moment, the door to the bathroom was violently thrown open, revealing Serafall dressed in nothing but a towel, pointing harshly towards Grayfia herself, an accusing look within her usual childlike eyes.

"Grayfia-chan! You've been attempting to seduce my Sakai-chan for ages now!"

Grayfia tipped her head, Serafall jumping into the water, and hugged Sakai into her bust, glaring childishly towards Grayfia, she remained impassive.

"I wouldn't attempt to seduce a child."

Grayfia's counter didn't sit well with Serafall, she didn't believe her for even an instant.

"Lies! Grayfia-chan is always attempting to seduce my Sakai-chan! Y-You spend more time with Sakai-chan than me, and you're always attending to his needs, when he's really an adorable boy that wants to be comforted by me, his Onee-sama!"

Serafall's arguments seemed irrelevant to Grayfia herself, continuing to just stare blankly towards her.

"Serafall-sama, please be prudent and not suffocate poor Sakai-sama."

Sakai's head was now being pushed against her breasts even more. In Serafall's eyes, it looked like Grayfia was in trouble, and felt like she was jealous, when Grayfia just looked neutral as she always did, Sakai's face twisting in perplexity.

"But! He's my Otouto! I'm allowed to be affectionate with him!" Serafall's eyes darted downwards. "Sakai-chan! You love it when Onee-sama hugs you tighter than tight, don't you?! I know that you do, because Sakai-chan really does love his Onee-sama~"

"I love Onee-chan yes!"

His voice sounded muffled, being between Serafall's breasts.

Sakai and Serafall didn't see anything wrong with it, Grayfia wasn't sure if she did. Since it wasn't all that bad, she just felt that Serafall could end up doing something with Sakai that she shouldn't be doing.

"See Grayfia-chan? He loves me more than you~"

"But I love Grayfia-chan a lot!"

Serafall gasped, developing teary eyes.

"N-No way! It can't be! Grayfia-chan is stealing away my Otouto! I thought I had years before girls came and tried to take my Otouto away from me! but now, Grayfia-chan has come onto the scene, regularly seduces my Otouto, and now I've lost him forever and ever!"

"Again, I've never seduced Sakai-sama, nor do I plan to either."

Serafall didn't accept it, and felt like her position in Sakai's life was being stolen away. Grayfia put a hand to her forehead, knowing it was going to be a long bath, especially with Serafall joining…she couldn't relax around the Maou-sama.

* * *

At night, Sakai came home once again from doing, what he needed to do. He had been fighting against the people chasing after Akeno again, this time receiving some wounds on his body, but he took care of them himself.

It was like a mission to the young boy.

Doing what he did every single day, did make him feel tired, but he wouldn't give them up for the world.

His body fell against his bed, and he fell asleep almost instantly, unaware that Grayfia and Serafall were looking into his room with pained smiles on their faces.

"He really is trying his hardest for this young girl, Serafall-sama."

Grayfia noted, Serafall nodding.

"From what you said she looked like, it seems that Sakai-chan has incorporated that into his mind, and allowed the thoughts of the past to interfere with what happens now. Because of what happened with Sakai-chan's former…well, what happened, Sakai-chan feels immense guilt behind that day, and now seeing that there is a girl in trouble, someone that happens to look like the other girl…I think Sakai-chan wants to…atone for what happened during that day, and make it right somehow, even though Sakai-chan was only a child back then, and couldn't do anything. No one blames Sakai-chan, but he blames himself and is determined to do whatever it is that he needs to do so he doesn't have to feel like he did back then."

At Serafall's analysis, Grayfia couldn't help but strongly agree.

"Yes, I believe that you're right, Serafall-sama. Sakai-sama had to go through something like that when being young and especially the complications with his birth due to that...thing..."

"Grayfia-chan!" Serafall scolded. "We don't talk about that here! Especially with Tou-chan and Kaa-chan around, you already know how they feel about Sakai-chan, and his..."

Serafall didn't finish, but Grayfia knew what she was talking about, so nodded her head.

"I could see how that would affect the young boys mind, I believe that Sakai-sama is attempting to make up for what happened in the past, trying to…I believe saying that he wants to save this girl because he wasn't able to back then, so now he wishes that this being the thing that saves this girl. So, Serafall-sama, are you going to be finding this girl yourself?"

Serafall inclined her head, and explained with a wide childlike smile on her face.

"I'll be having talks with some of the leaders tomorrow." Serafall informed. "Because it is Sakai-chan, and his wishes matter to me, I want to make sure that Sakai-chan can save this friend of his. I know it would make him happy if he was able to help this girl out. So, I was able to track down the leaders and ask for a conference. But from what is believed, I think that they might attempt something tomorrow."

Grayfia scratched the back of her hand as she spoke to Serafall.

"I see…then, I will inform Sakai-sama tomorrow morning, should he ask."

"Yes! That's the best! Good thinking Grayfia-chan! Keeping secrets from Sakai-chan wouldn't be a good idea! But now! I have to go and spend time with Sakai-chan!"

Grayfia tilted her head to the left.

"But he's asleep."

"He needs me to sleep next to him though~ Sakai-chan needs my adorable face, and his own adorable face to meet one another's~ It isn't like I have to do anything else other than sleep next to my Sakai-chan~"

Grayfia knew it was an excuse to just sleep next to her younger brother.

Serafall proved her right when she went into the bedroom, stripped nude apart from panties, and shamelessly crawled into the bed. She saw Sakai groan and instincts took over, his head laying against her breast, Serafall nodding with a superior look on her face.

Grayfia rolled her eyes, and left the pair to sleep next to one another.

* * *

The next morning, Sakai was sitting down right beside Grayfia. Since everyone had gone for work or school already, he was left alone with Grayfia. Even though she wasn't his personal maid, he always seemed to be spending more time with Grayfia than anyone else in the world.

"Sakai-sama, this morning…"

"Grayfia-chan was cute when I scared her~"

Recalling his previous actions in the morning, Grayfia laid a hand over her heart.

"It did give me a fright. I even couldn't think of anything else before anything could happen. I didn't even think you'd be able to conceal your presence like that from me. You've really grown in concealing your presence from me, and others."

"Yes! I've been working on it for a while now! But Grayfia-chan, since they have gone now, have you heard anything from Sera-nee about what's happening with Himejima-chan?"

Grayfia expected him to say something like that.

In fact, she was waiting for him to say it, and didn't know what else to say other than the truth.

"About that, Sakai-sama. there's been a recent development."

Sakai furrowed his eyebrows at her words.

"What kind of development?"

He needed to know, since he believed that he was deeply connected to all of this. He wanted to know what was going on with the new…he couldn't call Akeno his friend yet. He wanted too, but he wasn't sure what Akeno was thinking about it.

"Yes, it seems the people that you refer to as 'bullies' have contacted the Sitri personally, or more specifically, Serafall-sama herself. Just this morning, they had tracked her down and said "Won't you leave the young girl to us?" in a manner that…wasn't the friendliest. She has gone to deal with the issue, the girl in question being a Fallen Angel hybrid, it seems."

Grayfia's information caused Sakai to blink with perplexity.

"A Fallen Angel…hybrid? Half Fallen Angel, and half…what, human?"

Sakai guessed that to be the case, and it came true when

"That seems to be the case. It seems that they want to have her, for…I couldn't say. All I know was "Tell Sakai-chan that he should leave it to me~!" and that's what Serafall-sama had told me to issue you this morning."

"B-But, these people sound dangerous, if they are saying that, yes?"

Grayfia lowered her body so she was face to face with the child, gently patting his head.

"Even if they are, it no longer concerns you. Allow your Onee-sama to deal with this issue now. Since they have entered Sitri territory in the human world, they have no choice but to meet the Leviathan-sama Maou-sama, and talk about what happens with this child now. Though it seems they still are on Sitri land."

"If that's the case, that means they've been hunting this girl! A-Are Devils currently stationed there to protect her?"

"Well, I…"

Grayfia didn't want to admit that the answer was 'no' and wouldn't be sure how Sakai was going to take it when he finds out that there wasn't any Devils protecting her, since it was a matter out of her hand for the moment.

"Grayfia-chan, the way you're not speaking tells me that you're not thinking about the implications of what would happen if this girl is captured before peace talks could come about? They've already tried hurting her on multiple occasions! We have to do something Grayfia-chan!"

Before Grayfia could answer, Sakai had already run out of the house, and had activated a magic teleportation circle, disappearing within a few seconds. While Grayfia wouldn't praise it out loud, she had to admit to herself that he had become good with using his demonic powers, but she was worried about what could happen to him, and decided to go and get Serafall.

* * *

Sakai ended up being teleported to a forest, the last known location of Akeno.

He looked around, seeing the dry looking forest, and his eyes scanned the area to see if he could see anyone, if he could feel anyone that he needed to feel, especially if it came to something like finding out where Akeno was.

When he couldn't find them with his eyes, Sakai turned to looking for the oni in the area.

"Hello, little oni. Where are you? If you're here, please come out now~"

Though he held a singsong voice, he was concerned that Akeno could be in danger, and contrary to what his voice was like, he was quite worried, his feet walking across the ground as his eyes scanned the grasses, attempting to scan for the oni.

He looked for well over three minutes, before he came across some oni that were hiding behind some leaves that had fallen down to the ground. Picking up the leaves, Sakai looked over the oni, and saw that one was injured.

"Little oni, who hurt you like this?"

Sakai went to pick up the little oni creature, but stopped when he saw the eyes of the others on him.

He just stared back at them, attempting to come up with some way to make the oni see that he wasn't a bad person, so he held back, and showed his innocent smile, toppled with his kind demeanour.

The oni all looked at Sakai, like they were judging if he could touch them or not…

But they relented, and allowed Sakai closer.

"Thank you very much little oni."

Sakai picked up the one with an injured leg, seeing that there was blood coming from the leg itself, and how it looked quite damaged from what he could see, and placed a hand to the wound.

The oni winced at the touch, but Sakai continued running his finger across the wound, and made a small amount of water appear at his fingertip, brushing against the wound, cleaning it.

"Here you go, it will definitely become infected if you don't clean it first. Then, we'll have to bandage this leg, won't we little oni?"

"Oni!"

The creature answered, the others all surrounding Sakai and watched him clean the wound with his water magic.

Once it was clean, Sakai tore a small piece of cloth off his shirt, wrapping it around the wound on the oni's leg, tying it off carefully enough so it would keep the wound bandaged, but also not tight enough for it to hurt the creature.

"Oni!"

"Oni, oni!"

"Oni! Oni! Oni!"

Though they spoke different languages and his Devils ability to understand others languages, Sakai noted that they looked happy.

It soon became apparent that they really were happy when they began dancing around him, rejoicing from what he could see. Their hands waved in the air, and kept chanting "Oni! Oni!" again and again, Sakai taking that to mean "Thank you!" or something along those lines.

"Hehehe~ Please don't be so worried~ It is okay~"

Sakai patted their heads, each of their heads, one by one. Sakai didn't count how many heads he did pat, he was just glad that he was doing what he was doing, and kept patting their heads, until he had finally done them all.

Sakai glanced at all of them, and then smiled.

"I'm glad that you're okay~ But, what happened to you? Did something happen? Did someone come and hurt you guys?"

The oni looked baffled by Sakai's words, for the first few moments.

They didn't understand what Sakai was saying, speaking a completely different language.

But then, one of the more intelligent oni picked up a stick that was nearby, writing in Devils letters, something that Sakai had to admit was quite intelligent for the creature to do, considering that it was hard for non Devils to write in such a lettering system.

Sakai waited for the creature to finish as the other creatures all jumped around him, even on his body. He didn't seem to mind though, he didn't see if there was anything wrong with it, it just seemed normal to him.

However once the creature was finished, Sakai's eyes scanned what the creature wrote, his eyes becoming wide.

"So…people came here, and stomped through all of your area, and broke many of your homes, did they? They even hurt some of your people? No, that's really terrible, I am so sorry that people trampled all over your homes."

"Oni!"

Sakai took that to mean "Yes!" so Sakai put a hand to his chin.

"And, by reading that, it seems they are the same people…hey, we've met before, haven't we? I think we did the other time too…yeah, and now they are chasing after the young girl while breaking your homes apart like they are nothing at all. That's really bad, they shouldn't be doing that. Once I find this girl, I will definitely come back, and help fix up your homes. But for now, could you please point me in the right direction?"

Sakai asked from the bottom of his heart.

He watched the creatures talk amongst themselves, and it seemed like they were deciding something between them.

Sakai played with his fingers, and saw some of the creatures looking thirsty, so he made some water appear, and poured it into what looked like cups that were held in their hands, smiling towards them with a wide smile.

"There~ Don't worry, it is definitely drinkable, you can drink that and you'll be able to have a good drink~ If you want, I will even make you custom swimming pools with my magical water, wouldn't that be a good idea?"

The elder of the oni's watched Sakai play with the younger ones, and came to a decision.

"Oni! Oni!"

Sakai turned his head, and saw that the oni were pointing towards the right.

"Huh? Are you saying the young girl Himejima-chan is in that direction?"

"Oni!"

Seemingly breaking down the barriers between languages, Sakai almost believed that he understood what they had said to him. even if it really wasn't, Sakai believed that to be the case, so, he nodded his head, and took to his feet.

"Aah! Thank you very much! I will definitely be back soon once I've secured the young girls safety! Then I will be helping you with whatever it is that you need me to do! Thanks very much!"

The oni watched as Sakai rushed off towards where he thought he was needed, and right now, he was sure that he was indeed needed in this direction, everything was pointing in this direction, and he was sure that he needed to go in this direction, some of the oni following them with some curiosity.

* * *

"You know, for about three weeks or so now, you've been running all over the area, why is that? There's been many reports of your sighting's all over this country, people have been looking for you, you know that, right?"

Sakai asked towards a young girl who kept taking steps away from him…

It was Akeno.

Akeno had appeared in a certain territory, that belonged to the Sitri. Since she did, Sakai had the right to see who had entered, and he had lucked out on it being Akeno herself, thanks to the fact that the oni directed him, he was just glad that they were in the territory.

He was sure that Grayfia by now was either tracking him down, or had called upon his parents, or Serafall. Either was fine. He expected it as soon as he left. But his heart dragged him to this location and made him follow after Akeno.

He saw that Akeno was twitching around, and kept her hands tightly shut with them fidgeting.

"I…I can't associate with Devils."

The girl said hastily, wanting to move away from Sakai.

But the boy just adopted a cute smile on his face.

"But, I'm not bad~ My names Sakai Sitri…wait, I already said that~ You keep running away, yet when you do, there's always someone coming for you, did you know that? People are searching for you in this certain place. The places you went before, they've begun singling out your presence to this place."

"H…How did you find my location exactly?"

The girls voice broke with each passing word she used, not really comfortable conversing with Devils.

"Because, I had some help." Sakai bent down into the grass, and produced a small little creature, an oni on his finger which had followed after him. Akeno looked at it, recognizing it as one she had seen beforehand, and had helped her. "These little creatures, helped me, is all. You know, running away isn't the best option. If you came back with me, my family would definitely help you, you know right?"

"…But even if you speak like that…"

Akeno wasn't sure.

Even with everything that he had done for her, he was still a Devil, an enemy. She didn't want to be rude, but he was an enemy to her, in the sense that they were different races.

"Truthfully, this is Sitri territory, and I myself, am a Sitri, so technically, you have entered my territory, Himejima-chan. Even though I said it last time, this part of the human world is owned by the Sitri clan, and people have come here Himejima-chan, to come and do things with you."

Akeno didn't know what to say as a response.

She wasn't sure what to think.

"People…who have come here exactly?"

"People that want you…erm, I don't know their names personally. I do know that they are in the area, and are coming for you. I didn't get to learn much more though, but I think it would be better if we run away now~"

"Running away…where would I run too?"

Akeno…didn't have anywhere to run.

She was tired of running.

Her feet couldn't carry her anymore, she couldn't continue forward, she was stuck between rocks and hard places, and she didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted it all to stop, she wanted her feelings to stop, she wanted the chasing to stop. She wished that she could just relax, and have a good time with herself again, like she could with her family again, with her Mother again.

At the question, Sakai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Run away, to wherever you want~ It isn't like you have to worry so much Himejima-chan~ You don't even have to worry about what's going to happen with you, because I will keep you safe Himejima-chan~"

"But why?"

Akeno answered and also questioned at the same time.

Sakai merely tilted his head and thought about it.

Akeno, seeing that he wasn't going to answer, continued on.

"Why would you want to help me? I ran away last time, we don't know one another, and it isn't like we're friends. We've been…I mean, you've been protecting me, and I don't understand why you'd do something like that. So, why would you want to help someone like me? Aren't we at odds with one another?"

"Why would we have to be at odds?"

Sakai's question was met with a dumbfounded Akeno.

"Because…we're different races."

That's the answer Sakai thought she'd say, but even then, it just seemed a little weird to her.

"I still don't understand, why we would be at odds with one another. We've done great, haven't we? We're people that can talk. Race isn't that much if at all, of an issue to me~ Be you human, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Vampire, or whatever. It doesn't matter to me in the slightest~ You're just you to me~ And I like Himejima-chan because she reminds me of someone I knew very much! It really is refreshing to meet someone that reminds me of someone I knew, and now I get to see with Himejima-chan again~"

"I remind you, of someone you knew?"

Akeno's question wasn't answered, Sakai merely smiling childlike and changed the topic.

"Because, helping people is good. My Nee-chan told me that. She told me I should help people that are good, and I sense a lot of goodness inside of you~ It might sound weird coming from someone like me, but I can feel it, the goodness inside of you Himejima-chan~ I don't see why you wouldn't at least run away~ Even if it a case where you're afraid of me or something, I won't follow you, and allow you to escape before anything could happen anywhere else, kay~?"

Akeno was taken by surprise.

She didn't think a Devil would care enough…no, not just a Devil.

Anyone else.

She didn't think anyone else would show such affection towards her, and even if she couldn't figure out why, she still held a smile on her face that someone was willing to allow her to escape before anything else happens.

* * *

As they were talking, Sakai sensed something from the sky, and waved his arm in that direction.

As he did, water followed his arm, and shot off a wave like a blade upwards. From the trees, a net was falling, but Sakai's water magic cut apart the net instantly, Akeno's eyes widening in shock.

"I know you're there, and if you attack me, it wouldn't be good. This is Sitri territory, and attacking a member of the Sitri clan on this land can land you in hot water, so please identify yourselves before it is too late."

No response.

Sakai didn't get a response straight away.

He looked around and sensed people coming towards them, but he couldn't see them at all. Akeno was on the same boat, unconsciously moving closer towards Sakai's body, for some kind of protection, something that would give her a degree of normalcy, so she wouldn't have to go somewhere she didn't want to go.

Then a unique sound of a staff echoes throughout the forest creepily.

"I have found you."

There was a single low-voice of a man, a voice Akeno knew all too well.

"The cursed daughter born from our Himejima bloodline."

From behind the trees, many different people immerged.

"The child that carries the blood of that black Angel."

Several mountaineering ascetics sedge-woven hat who are carrying a staff appears.

"It has been a while, Akeno."

A voice with dignity says that to me. Akeno was familiar with this voice, it was the same first voice that she heard before.

The mountaineering ascetics make a path and the one who appears in front of them is man who has passed his middle age. He takes his sedge-woven hat off, and looks at Akeno who is captured by the net. His eyes are filled with sadness.

"…Granduncle."

Yes, this old man is someone from the Himejima. To Akeno, he is her Granduncle from her Mother's side.

"He's your Granduncle?"

Sakai was bombarded with this information, he couldn't remember if Serafall told him or not about the people chasing Akeno were her own family. But even then, Akeno seemed reserved about what was going on about it.

"Himejima are a clan that has been affiliated with Shinto since ancient times. My Okaa-sama's family is also entrusted with a Shinto shrine with history behind it. The other mountaineering ascetics must be the relatives of Himejima. And he is my Granduncle."

Sakai was shocked by Akeno willingly divulging information to him, and it gave him a perspective on Akeno herself, since the way she spoke about her Mother was in a context that she was depressed, he could tell.

The Granduncle says it to Akeno while bending down.

"I won't let you escape now. I must get rid of Himejima's shame today. You understand me, right?"

Sakai didn't like how he spoke to Akeno, it sounded so cruel, and evil that he couldn't even think of anything other than Akeno's safety, even seeing how she looked terrified of what was going to happen…he couldn't stand it.

"…I simply want to live."

Akeno said that while actually meaning that. There isn't any falsehood behind that.

The Granduncle breathes out in grief, and shook his head to the side.

"Do you really think a human with black wings will be able to experience the life of a normal person? In the past one year, you should have realised it when you travelled to different areas. …You are a smart child after all. For a monster to attain the living style of a human, did you not come to realise that it isn't something you can achieve with an ordinary strength?"

Sakai watched between the two of them, and focused on Akeno. By now, he knew she was a Fallen Angel, at least part. He heard it from Grayfia beforehand, and now it was confirmed by the words of the man before him.

"She's not a monster, why call her something like that?"

Sakai defended, Akeno becoming dazzled by Sakai's aura radiating from him.

"Don't say things like that to me, young child of Sitri. You've been putting spanners into our works for a while now. Again and again, we've come close to capturing the young monster beside you, yet you've been blocking our way, countless times. We've tried hard, but you've been interrupting us many times over. It is so humiliating, that a mere child of Sitri has been putting stops to our actions. But no longer, young boy."

The girl was blown away by her Granduncles words.

" _He's been…putting a stop to them…more than I knew? From his words, it just seems like this boy…this Sakai-sama has been defending me…from even things that I don't know about…how could it be possible that I didn't know about this at all…? I can't even…this boy defended me when he didn't have too…why? Why does he defend me so? What could I be to him for him to come to my aid, standing against the Himejima clan for a monster like me? I don't understand…it doesn't make sense, it just doesn't make sense to me at all…_ "

She couldn't wrap her mind around the reason why Sakai would want to protect her.

No one had ever done that before.

Not since her Mother had died.

No one had bothered doing anything for her. But here was Sakai, defending her. Even if it was for some friend that he had, he still wasn't allowing anyone to hurt her, even going as far as to stand between her, and the men before them.

So she made a decision.

She made a decision, and allowed some lightning to dance within her fingers, slowly moving towards the men, bypassing Sakai.

Sakai's body tensed when he heard the sound of crackling electricity, Akeno was going to attack with a face full of fear. But before she could, Sakai put his hand on top of her own, stopping her from attacking.

"Don't attack, you won't be able to beat them all."

Akeno's body twitched, the lightning around her hands lessening than beforehand.

"B-But-"

Akeno was going to argue, but Sakai's intelligence began shining through, and knew that it wouldn't do any good, and he was looking around for escape, if anyone tried to attack either himself or Akeno herself.

"Because, I am sensing great power from the one you call Granduncle. And the others aren't that bad either. Even if we fought, it wouldn't do any good, Himejima-chan. You'll end up being attacked, and then you might even get hurt or even worse killed. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Akeno's body twitched as a lightning shock went through her system at the thought of Sakai protecting her. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with his presence alone.

Akeno's hands stopped crackling with lightning, she allowed it to drop from her hands, and then just looked at the people before her.

The mountain ascetics fix their stance, and increase their hatred toward Akeno, Sakai's body being between her, and the others, an aura to fight being around him. Akeno couldn't figure out why he was defending her, it didn't make sense to her in the slightest.

"Damn! The power of her "Light and Thunder" is getting more powerful as days pass! Even here, I can sense it from her being!"

"If we don't take her down quickly, we will be the ones getting killed eventually!"

"We'll have to kill her quickly!"

Akeno shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like the feeling that she had about herself. The way they spoke about her, and the way that they even said that they wanted her to die, it made her feel like she didn't have a place in the world.

"Hold on, I want to have a word with you people before you even think about injuring this female behind me."

The light gathered around the staff disappears due to that voice.

The mountain ascetics and Akeno's eyes move towards the young boy, Sakai.

"There are some personal questions I want to ask this girl behind me, and I am sure you know who I am. You mentioned me beforehand, so I presume that you know that I am someone that you shouldn't fight against, especially in this area."

Since the mountain ascetics know that the identity of this boy is a Devil, they point their staff at Sakai, but he didn't even try and move away, he just kept his intense eyes on the people that were before him.

Granduncle says it to Sakai without getting that shocked.

"The Sitri son. I'm sure I had talked to your family regarding this…"

Sakai continues on while putting on a fearless smile.

"Yes, you sure did from what I am aware of, with my Nee-chan currently in contact with your people with regards to the young girl behind me. I do think this problem is the matter of your clan. However, tell me one thing. What will you do with this girl? Are you planning to kill her?"

"…And what will you do if that's what we are planning to do?"

Sakai then says this to what Akeno's granduncle said.

"If you are planning to kill her, then I will be taking her away with me, and allowing her to do whatever she wants to do. I won't allow anyone of you to harm this girl, I seriously will have to become involved during this matter, it isn't something that I can let go all of a sudden, it cannot happen. So please move away now, and I won't have to become serious again, alright? I won't have to become even stronger than before, alright? I won't have to become upset, and use my magical powers to fight against you."

The mountain ascetics starts to stir up at his words.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Damn Devil!"

"This is the problem of our Himejima clan!"

They start to say abusive words to Sakai though he didn't look fazed.

Akeno felt a pang of guilt reap its way through her system.

The Granduncle then calms them down.

"Calm down, all of you. …Sitri's son, are you planning to interfere in our problem?"

The two sides then glare at each other, with Sakai crossing his arms, a veil of pure water around him. below his body, the ground froze. The grass, the flowers, even nearby trees froze, Akeno felt herself shivering from the pure chill that his power radiated.

"I will interfere, because this land is that of Sitri land. You're trespassing on Sitri land. Though we're Devils, we also occupy parts of the human world too, and this land is our land. So, killing this girl is extremely prohibited."

Sakai said it clearly, he wasn't going to be messed with, he couldn't be messed with if it was someone like this person before them.

Some of the clan members became agitated, and ignored the Granduncles standing around, and lunged forward with staffs in their hands, their magical powers directed towards Sakai himself, despite the Granduncle shouting "Stop!" but they didn't stop, one of the men engaging Sakai directly.

"Try this little boy!"

Akeno arched her brows and attempted to move forward. But Sakai placed his hand on the frozen ground.

Akeno watched as a spire of ice erupted from the ground, with a flat tip, broke out and smashed the man upwards. The blunt force trauma blew away the man himself, knocking him back into a far away tree, knocking him out.

"Tch! What a thing! You think you're better than me!?"

The second man that lunged for Sakai put his hand outward, and made a fireball appear.

Sakai scrunched his eyes, placing his hand outwards. From the ice around him, Sakai clicked his fingers, and the instant that he did, a wall of ice appeared before Sakai and Akeno, blocking the fireball before it could touch him, the ice not even melting for even a second.

"My ice won't ever melt from weak flames."

Sakai pushed his hand forward, and from the wall of ice, the ice began taking a different shape. Akeno saw that the ice formed into a buzzsaw like weapon, and it flew out of the ice before even the human could see.

"Aaah!"

The clan member pulled away and put his hand outwards. Like telekinesis, Sakai controlled the buzzsaw of ice, cutting apart the mans staff, and then Sakai clutched his hand, causing the ice to erupt into water, smacking the man in the face.

Using this chance, Sakai ran forward, and gathered water by his hand. He froze it into ice, increasing his striking power.

"S-Stay away from me!"

The man, without his staff, clapped his hands together, and made a large circle appear. From his circle, a few arrows of light appeared, shooting out one by one, all heading for the young Devil boy himself.

"W-Watch out! That's something a Devil like you wouldn't be able to touch!"

Sakai was glad that Akeno seemed concerned for him.

But it wasn't needed.

"Hah!"

Rather than stop, Sakai forced the ice from the frozen ground to appear around him, like a shield, defending him from the light arrows. Even though the arrows were made of pure light, they weren't able to penetrate Sakai's ice shield, Sakai allowing them to fall down to the ground.

"Ooh God! Don't!"

The man attempted to put up a barrier, but it was too late.

Sakai's icy fist embedded into the stomach of the mans body, blowing him off his body. Because of the strength of the icy fist, the force behind the attack was good, and knocked him off his feet, knocking him all the way back, flying past the Granduncle, and hit a tree, knocking him out as well.

Sakai jumped back to Akeno, and allowed water to dance around him, showing that he was going to fight if he needed too.

"Though they attacked first, don't be mistaken. If you come for either me or the girl behind me, I will fight against you. Even if you're strong, very strong, I won't allow you to hurt the girl behind me, it is simply something that I won't allow you to do, okay?"

Sakai's warning made Akeno feel warm…

She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Someone coming to her aid, defending her.

She didn't think she'd ever feel like this again, never again did she think that this would happen to her.

A stand off between the parties involved occurred, and all of them shared dangerous looks between them all.

* * *

But then, just as the situation seemed to be getting dangerous, a special light surrounds Sakai and Akeno, a magical circle appearing below the pair of them, extending outwards, and Sakai recognized the symbols instantly, glad that the person had gone.

For a few moments, the men pulled away, feeling like there was something going on, a power unlike the child's before them.

While watching on, a person hugged Sakai around his neck, and gently embraced him kindly, and lovingly too. The person who appeared was Serafall Leviathan, and she didn't look pleased that people where 'bullying' her Sakai.

"Sakai-chan, you've surely become a naughty boy recently, haven't you? Even though coming here was prohibited while I conversed with some of their people, to discuss that adorable girl behind you, you still came out and defended her anyway~"

"Onee-chan, I wanted to protect this girl, but it seems they have come and wanted to kill this girl. It isn't a good thing, right Onee-chan? We have to do something Onee-chan, they want to hurt her…s-she can't be killed Onee-chan, it would be bad…"

"Why don't you leave it to me now Sakai-chan? That would be better~"

Sakai nodded, leaving it to Serafall for the moment, since she was the Maou in charge of foreign affairs, and he'd class this as something of a foreign affair.

The woman who was hugging Sakai gets in-between them and tells Akeno's granduncle while smiling.

"Now, now, please calm down~ I am the current Maou-sama, Serafall Leviathan, and I am also Sakai-chan's adorable Onee-sama! Grayfia-chan called me over once she heard about all of this, and I had to come and meet you guys so you don't bully my Sakai-chan and his new friend~ You cannot do something like that to my Sakai-chan~"

Serafall's demeanour was playful, but also showed that she didn't have ANYONE attempt anything with Sakai. She was a little bit of a bro con, in the way that she didn't allow anything to happen to Sakai, especially if she could help it.

Serafall then points towards the depth of the forest and says it.

"How about we have a little chat over there? Don't you think having the children listen to the circumstance of us adults will only make them learn unnecessary abusive words?"

Because she was concerned for her younger brother, she didn't want him to hear anything that he shouldn't hear from their mouths, something that she was sure that Akeno shouldn't hear either, Sakai just smiling that his elder sister was there for them now.

After thinking about it for a few moments, Akeno's Granduncle agreed.

"…Very well."

Akeno's granduncle and others, the mountain ascetics, disappear into the depth of the forest.

Sakai turned towards Akeno, and showed a bright smile.

"You will be fine now. Onee-chan will defend you. She's the best ever. Even though she's quite childish, and all, she's really good at her job, and I am sure that Onee-sama is going to be able to keep them from hurting you and all~"

She shows a smile to me like a girl of her age, something that surprised Sakai, he didn't think she'd smile like that.

Sakai then says it after staring at my black hair.

"You sure have beautiful black hair. I love the black hair of the Japanese people~ It is kinda like my own hair~ But I dye some of my hair for fashion too, and for a certain someone~ But your hair is really smooth, and long~"

Akeno's eyes widened at his kind attitude and words that were inviting, warm, and tender.

Just receiving something like that really was the best. She didn't think she'd receive this kindness ever again.

" _Why is it? His words are making me feel happier. Is it perhaps because she is calling me "Japanese"? Or is it because he praised my black hair? No, maybe because I'm feeling as though I was rescued by his attitude that is speaking to me while accepting who I am. He seems to be accepting me personally…he even defended me, when he didn't have to. I would accuse him of having an ulterior motive…but he just doesn't seem like that. Could it be that…this boy is just doing it because he wants to be kind and defend me? Could it be a natural personality trait of his that he just wants to protect me?_ "

Akeno furrowed her own eyebrows at her thoughts, with Sakai merely smiling at her.

With his smile, she felt accepted.

With his smile, she felt like anything would be possible.

* * *

After a while, the mountain ascetics and Serafall return. Serafall went towards Sakai, and patted the top of his head, relaxing him immensely.

Akeno's Granduncle then speaks with Akeno who stands behind Sakai.

"…Promise me two things. I will swear to you that we won't lay our hands on you if you keep those promises. First, you must not step foot into the territory that is under our surveillance. Second, to stay besides that boy with black hair every time you do something. As long as you keep these two promises, we will swear to you that we won't lay our hands on you ever again."

The Granduncle said something that makes Akeno believe this isn't real. It was certainly something that she didn't predict.

The mountain ascetics leave silently from Akeno who has her mouth opening wider by the seconds. She couldn't help it, so she asked him one question.

"…May I introduce myself as "Himejima" from now on?"

The Granduncle says it without turning back.

"…There are many others that carry that surname. Do as you like."

Saying just that, granduncle and the others leave from this place.

The only ones left are Akeno, Sakai, and Serafall.

"Now then, my adorable Sakai-chan. I will leave the rest to you. Though it was difficult conversing so quickly, they agreed to leave you alone, the one called Akeno-chan~ Because, you'll be standing beside Sakai-chan now and by extension me, they can't say anything else and will leave you quietly alone to have a normal life beside Sakai-chan~"

"Was it okay, Sera-nee? Didn't you need to do something due to the issue about our territory?"

Sakai tries to confirm with him. Yes, I purified the human who has a pact with this person on my own.

However, Serafall smiles gently.

"I do not have a hobby to pass a judgement on a small lady after all~ However, it was fortunate~ Because they entered this territory, they didn't have a leg to stand on and had to listen to me. Though it was quite difficult, we were able to come to an understanding…but we did, and now we're here~"

As Sakai was listerning to Serafall, Akeno kept thinking about what had happened.

" _Devils…I thought they were a scary existence. However, these people I met who are from the House of Sitri…are Devils that are kind and even the Devil boy…Sakai-san…sama, I don't even know what to call him now…he came all this way to even just give me food and make sure I was okay when he didn't even know me. He defended me countless times, and hasn't even asked for anything from me. I even get to live comfortably, from what I understand. Yes…I didn't think this would happen, but I happened to meet kind Devils, I didn't think that things like that happened in life. I thought that he had ulterior motives, but he hasn't shown any negativity towards me at all. He's not even told me that I have to do anything, he's just…kind for the sake of being kind. I didn't think a Devil like this would exist._ "

Akeno couldn't help change her views of the Sitri boy.

At first, he was a scary existence due to his elder sister, and the power he displayed.

But now, he was kind, gentle, and very rambunctious, and kind of confusing at times, but Akeno could tell that he was a good person. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have defended her so quickly, and would've left her alone.

As Akeno was thinking about it, Serafall pats her head.

"I'm very sorry for the fact that we, the Sitri, took everything from you which includes your birth. You probably had your reasons and you even had the history of your life till now. However, this was the only way to save you."

Akeno shakes her head to the side, and put on a smile that she couldn't show for a long time.

"No, I'm grateful that I was able to be safe like this."

"Also, did you know, Sakai-chan had been secretly fending those people off away from you for a while now~"

Akeno became dumbstruck by Serafall's words, Sakai's face turning downwards with a deep shade of red on his cheeks, shocked that Serafall knew that when he himself hadn't even told Grayfia beforehand, never mind Serafall.

"I…I don't understand…that though…"

Akeno didn't know what to say, so Serafall adopted a cheery face.

"Before, they had shown themselves on this day, Sakai-chan had valiantly drawn away those people by casting strong illusions of your body and using his water magic to make it even more real on days leading up to this, throwing them away from your scent and keeping tracks on you himself, protecting you from afar, all so he could keep you safe. He came home everyday, exhausted from doing his activities, and didn't even attempt to get help because he didn't want to be a bother to anyone~ Sakai-chan must really like you to go through all this~ I haven't seen him so happy in a while now~"

Akeno couldn't believe it.

She knew that he had done it before, but to think that he went out of his way to protect her time and again, and it seemed Serafall wasn't lying. That was something Akeno could tell, and now seeing that he was like he was, through the eyes of his own sister, Akeno could tell that Sakai was a good person, and did those things for her, without gaining anything back.

Akeno turned her disbelieving eyes towards Sakai who smiled cheery.

"You really did all that? Why? It isn't like I'm special to you, I haven't done anything for you. I even said that you're a Devil that shouldn't help me, so why did you draw them away from my presence, and defended me?"

Akeno was attempting to wrap her head around it, but she was having a difficult time.

It just didn't make sense to her.

Sakai put his cheery smile on and twitched his eyebrows.

"Because the first and second times we met, you ran away from me~ I didn't do it for you to like me or anything, I only did it because I wanted to keep your frown from appearing~ I think Himejima-chan's smile was really cute~" Akeno's face lifted into a small smile, a small pink on her cheeks. "Also, it seemed like Himejima-chan was really worried about being captured, I had seen a few times when Himejima-chan was looking at those people then, she looked frightened, and even a mention of them worried you~ I did what I thought was best~ Next time though, I will ask Sera-nee to help if she isn't too busy~"

Akeno's face lifted up even more into a wider than normal smile, Serafall hugging Sakai around the neck comfortingly.

"Oooh, it seems like Sakai-chan really has had his hardships~ Don't worry Sakai-chan, we should be getting home~ Ooh, you also have a new friend to come with you~! Isn't that great~!?"

"Yay! New friend!" Sakai's arms went around Akeno's neck, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry! I'll definitely look after you from now on! Even though I am like this, I am sure that together, we'd be able to do something that's amazing! I might even have to kidnap you sometimes!"

"K-Kidnap?"

Akeno didn't know the context of what he was talking about, so Sakai informed her directly.

"Yes! It means we'll play together! I say kidnap, but I mean play with~ I wouldn't kidnap people that don't want to be kidnapped~ Only the people that want to be kidnapped by me~ Isn't that the best Himejima-chan~? You can come home with me now~ Even though we're Devils and Fallen Angels and humans on your side, I don't see why we couldn't become friends~"

At the mention of Fallen Angels, Akeno's body stiffened immensely.

"…You don't care that I'm half Fallen Angel?"

Her careful inquiry was met with a blazing smile.

"Nope~! It doesn't matter to me at all~ So, are you ready to come back home with me~? You'll have your own room and everything~ You'll basically be able to do whatever it is that you want to do, and you won't have to worry about being hurt by naughty people anymore~ If they try it, I will freeze them solid and shatter their dicmmmm!"

Before he could finish, Serafall covered his mouth, patting his head with the other hand she had, Akeno tilting her head to the side.

Though Akeno didn't understand what her new life entailed. She did know that Sakai was a kind Devil, and that thought alone allowed her to continue onwards, to a new life, together with the Devil known as Sakai.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, so Diodora has come into play, and will do so more in the future, but in a different way to the way that he did in Astaroth Heir. Sakai managed to save Akeno, and is now gonna be his close, personal, friend! Also, he's making friends with some oni too...remember that, it could be important for the future. Also, seems more to his past than at first glance. Little hints here and there have been dropped, as well as the main reason why Sakai was so interested in helping Akeno, that will be expanded in the future. And yes, for people who were wondering about Grayfia, she is going to be in Sakai's Harem, Sona and Serafall on the other hand...well, it could go either way, towards Ise or Sakai, haven't decided just yet, but in either way, they'll have a big role in the story regardless. And for those who are worried about the lack of manpower in Sakai's peerage, it will be shown in the future how untrue that is, with the powerup's I have planned for all of them.**

 **And for some of the girls in the end of this chapter like Koneko or Rias haven't been placed into harems yet, still working out where they would go.**

 **Anyway, for the peerage!**

 **I've decided in the end that Le Fay would be more suited to Bishop role and Ravel, I haven't decided if she's gonna be on the peerage just yet, but it is a strong possibility that she is going to be on the peerage, and if she is, she's going to be a Pawn. Bova's gonna be the Rook, gotta have that firepower on the team and also Sakai's best male friend. As for his Knight, I was going to have it as Irina, but then someone suggested having Lint Sellzen, who I won't spoil here, read wikia for more on her, and got to thinking about it. It's a toss up between Irina and Lint, whoever doesn't go to Sakai's peerage, will go in Rias' peerage. As for the remaining Pawn's, well it could be either Fem Vali or Lilith (clone of Ophis, around Dragon King level initially), as someone suggested and also PM'ed about her being made by Ophis and could make it so that she'd be able to be reincarnated into his peerage. I think I've seen it in a few fic's beforehand, but I think they've been discontinued since then, where Ophis made a clone and that clone had been placed in a peerage.**

 **So, yeah! Please decide! Lint or Irina, and Fem Vali or Lilith! Please vote, and until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Bova.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay (undecided yet).**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Open (Irina or Lint)**

 **Pawns; All Open!**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko,**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Walburga**

 **Knights; Kiba, Open for now.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Actually, if it was something like that, then wouldn't it make more sense for Saji to go with Sona and Serafall with Issei? Yup, Lint does seem quite the favorable character, must be because there's a lot of potential for her, especially in the earlier parts of DXD, too bad she wasn't introduced before, huh.**

 **hellspam; Thank you~ I'm glad that you liked it. I can actually imagine him doing that with a few of his peerage members, just for a joke or something. It would open up quite a few ideas, Lint and all. Cool vote. It would be quite interesting to see how Sakai handles someone loving his elder sisters.**

 **Guest 1; Thank you for the votes! And yeah, it would make some interesting ideas.**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks for the votes!**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, she does love them, she's just immensely embarrassed about them being overly affectionate. Yup, it very well is, isn't it? That's how Diodora is. Yeah, imagine if Serafall knew that someone attempted to harm her younger sibling's, she'd do something very, very scary. Hehe, that would be pretty funny, actually. Sakai just wants to be with her that much~ Yeah, I suppose that she could be seen that way. It is going to be quite interesting. Yup, Sakai and Akeno are together now! Yeah, they might be, I won't say definitely but it is a strong possibility. Cool votes! And yeah, I realize that, but Lilith would be appearing way before then, and how it happens, well, it will be shown if she's apart of the peerage. Aah, that would be spoilers, but one of the two peerages are going to have that Sacred Gear.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, I suppose she should, but when it is siblings like Sakai and Serafall, it is going to be something, good. Grayfia and Sakai have quite, the weird, yet wonderful relationship, and will be somewhat more explored in this chapter too. I'm glad that you loved the those scenes. That's how Diodora is, he's always a horrible person, and that's putting it nicely. Yup, his past is gonna be quite, mysterious for a while, but hints are gonna be given every now and again, a few in this chapter alone actually. It is gonna be the start of something, very beautiful indeed. Cool, thank you for voting! Aah, Lint, I'd look her up on the wikia, don't wanna give spoilers away to people who haven't read recent spoilers, and don't wanna be spoiled.**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Thanks for voting! Yeah, I guess it could happen like that~ Cool suggestions!**

 **Legend3881; Cool vote! And she might do, it will be shown as something. Roygun huh, that would be interesting. Eeh, I haven't considered it, and that does sound like a good idea.**

 **Aevun; They're staying where they are, sorry.**

 **AcclaimingTR; Cool! Thanks for the vote!**

 **DragoNath1512; Thank you for the vote, and yes it would be.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and awesome!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, no matter where he is, he's always quite the horrid person. He's going to get a different kind of beating, but also something satisfying too.**

 **Guest 2; Thank you! And awesome votes!**

 **Guest 3; Yup, indeed! The ship for Sakai and Grayfia truly is on the way. Yeah, she took the first steps last time, and this time has taken some more too. I am glad that you do, it would be something different, unique, huh. And thinking about it with Freed, it would be interesting to see. Indeed, Fem Vali is quite the interesting character to write. And yeah, Lilith would be unique too. And thanks! Yeah, that would be cool.**

 **Guest 4; At least some of them would be. Sorry, Asia is gonna stay with Sakai.**

 **Michael289; That looks pretty cool. Xenovia can pretty much be either a Rook or a Knight in my opinion with her strength.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, it would be interesting! Thanks for the vote!**

 **Anime PJ; Yup, it is very good that the situation has been resolved, and there will be more bonding. Yeah, the way they bond, I hope it comes off as good anyway. It is, isn't it? They have quite the adorable love to each other, more so from Sakai's side than Grayfia's right now, but that will change in the future. It would be quite interesting, huh. It would be quite the character drama, huh~? Rias would be different, I rarely pair her with the OC and blasphemy! Koneko going to Issei...I'm only kidding, of course~ It would make a change of pace. If that's good or bad, I haven't decided yet. And thank you!**

 **Guest 6; It would be quite new, huh. And thanks for voting! It would be a unique spin on it, huh. Pretty much is decided at this point yeah.**

 **ShadeAkami; Yay! That's great! Well, that's good, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Hehe, indeed, he saved Akeno, with help from Serafall, but still did his best regardless. Diodora really got the verbal right back from both Sona and Sakai huh, he doesn't take it from anybody, he won't take it from anybody. Yeah, that's gonna make it quite mysterious. Hehe, Akeno probably is gonna be up there in the harem yeah. Alpha, second Alpha I haven't decided just yet, but she's going to be quite high up there. You're right, fanfiction is just that, anything is possible in fanfiction. Well, Rias wasn't like that in the chapter, was she? So, I think it is safe to say it isn't happening here. Yeah, she does, as of right now, have pretty much the OP team of teams. Cool votes! And yeah, taking that into consideration. And thank you! And don't worry, I already knew hehe~**

 **eiyuutan; Cool votes, and that would be interesting. And cool harem suggestions.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! Aah, cool suggestions! And cool votes too!**

 **RangerElk76; I think everyone pretty much hates him, for very good reasons too~**

 **Ragna; Cool suggestions, pretty and busty girls, always a good combination. Yeah, that would be pretty funny!**

 **Richter; Cool, thanks for the suggestions, and votes too!**

 **Guest 7; Aah thank you, and cool votes!**

 **AndroSid93; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Yeah, she's gonna take some adjusting, but she's going to be going good. Well, it will come out in different ways, it is going to be good. Aah, no worries, I can understand how real life does come up sometimes, and even prevents me from doing what I want to do too. And here's the update~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dance in the darkness**

"Hey, Himejima-chan! How are you settling in exactly!? It's been a few weeks now! Are you wanting to come out of your room today!? We could go and visit many places around the area, and we could have some fun too!"

Sakai had entered Akeno's room as he swayed his body left and right. Akeno sat in the room, wearing a dress that came to her knees, a summer dress too. Sakai's face looked bright, and cheerful, and didn't even seem to mind that Akeno was tilting her head to the side.

"Erm…hello, Sakai-sama. Yes, I am settling into the Underworld quite well. Thank you very much."

She answered with a withdrawn smile.

Sakai could tell that she was even a little nervous about coming to the Underworld. Even after it had been a few weeks now, she still seemed nervous, and she wasn't able to even think about it properly.

Her life was completely different now, she had a completely different life. She wasn't on the run anymore, which was nice. But she still had to deal with the fact that she also had to deal with someone that was, different to her.

She didn't hate Sakai or anything. In fact, she liked his energy, and how he kept smiling. But it was difficult for her to let get guard down, she wasn't able to relax her body. She always had a stiff guard around herself, and wouldn't drop the barriers around her heart.

"I see…hey, Himejima-chan, wanna come out with me? I'm a little busy in the afternoon for the filming and all, but you could come with me too? It would be fun~ I'm doing something with Sera-nee, and it is going to be interesting to see, huh~? I think it is interesting anyway~ You can do something with me if you like~?"

He reiterated again, wanting to bond with Akeno, since she usually kept to herself.

"Is it, necessary? Meeting other Devils is…erm, Sakai-sama seems fine, but meeting others would be difficult for the current me. I am, nervous about meeting other Devils…but maybe they are like Sakai-sama. Even then, I don't know if I want to go out right now…I'm sorry, I'm being difficult aren't I? After everything that has happened, I still am letting down Sakai-sama."

Akeno wouldn't mind if they were like Sakai. He was kind to her, she didn't have anything to worry about since he didn't show anything but kindness towards her, he always seemed to be showing a kindness that wouldn't disappear. She even had to question how he could be so kind to someone that he doesn't even know properly.

"You don't have to add 'sama' to my name, you know~? And you're not letting me down at all~ You don't have anything to live up to me~ Just being yourself is good enough for me~" Singing out didn't relieve Akeno's tension. "Himejima-chan, are you scared of the Devils around here?" Akeno didn't answer, so Sakai inched closer. "No one is going to say anything rude to you." Akeno just looked at her knees. "Is it because you're half Fallen Angel? Is that why you're worried?"

By the way she looked away, Sakai could tell that she felt worried that others wouldn't accept her for who she was, and what she was. She felt like she wouldn't be able to make friends with Devils, they were people that, she wouldn't be able make friends with, that's how she honestly felt right now, she didn't think she'd be able to make friends with her.

"Fallen Angels aren't exactly the best friends with Devils."

"Yes! That is true!" His excitement, in Akeno's eyes seemed misplaced, but that was Sakai, and he was always happy, or so he seemed. "But, I also know a Dragon too, it isn't like you have to worry about anything else~"

"You're friends with…" Akeno then recalled that she did see a Dragon with him at one point. "Aah, yes. You have that Dragon friend…erm, Bova-sama, is that right?"

Sakai winked at Akeno, which in turn made her furrow her eyes with a complex look on her face.

"Yes! He's one of my friends! He's also very adorable! I find him very adorable anyway! I always find Dragon's quite adorable~ So, there's nothing to worry about! You can definitely not worry about people caring if you're a Fallen Angel or not, it doesn't matter!"

Akeno didn't know how to feel.

She wanted to be relieved. She wanted to be accepted, but she didn't know how to begin. She was left wondering if she would be able to be relieved, she wanted to know if she would be able to do anything like be relieved.

"Even then…Sakai-sama's really kind. But, is it okay if I stay in my room for now?"

Akeno didn't feel like it in the end.

She wanted to spend time with Sakai, she did. But, going out to meet other Devils, she was a little nervous, and it was understandable that she was feeling like this. If he was Akeno, Sakai believed that he would feel the same.

"…Ooh, I see. So, you don't want to come out? You've been up here for weeks…are you afraid of us?"

Akeno quickly glanced upwards to meet his eyes and saw that there was nothing but acceptance that held within his eyes, then lowered her gaze.

"Truthfully, I am worried about my current life. I am immensely grateful for everything that Sakai-sama and Serafall-sama have done for me, and I wouldn't ever give up anything but my gratitude towards you both. But, this world is different to the one that I lived in beforehand."

"It is, but you don't have to worry about anything like that~ Doesn't Grayfia-chan teach you many things too?"

Akeno nodded.

"Yes, Grayfia-sama has also been giving me private lessons on how to act like a proper lady. She also says that I am becoming more socialized by the days go on. However, a small part of me is worried that this is only temporary."

"Temporary? What do you mean?"

Sakai wasn't sure what she meant. He didn't have plans to be rid of her, but Akeno thought that he actually did.

"…My life before this was running away. I had been doing it for quite a long time. This seems like a dream to me, it seems like it is unreal to me. I can't understand how this has happened to me. I am very grateful, but my life just seems to be going from way direction to another. I don't even know where my life is going to end up."

"End up, wherever you want it too, Himejima-chan!"

Akeno's brows turned upwards.

"Wherever I want it?"

It sounded foreign to her, being something she didn't even think about it right away.

"Yup! Whatever life satisfies you! If you want to become a swimmer, model, whatever you want to become! I said it during those times beforehand, didn't I? When we were confronted by your Granduncle, I said that you should live as you like. And it is true, you should only live as you want to live. There's no way anyone would force you to do anything while you're with me. You're also my friend now too. Please live as you like."

Those words echoed within Akeno's mind.

Live as she liked.

Was it possible for her to live as she liked? Did she have a choice on where her life was going to head from now on?

She wished that she did have something like that, and right now, it seemed possible that with Sakai's words, she could live as she liked. If she could, then she could do anything…but, what would she do exactly? She hadn't thought about that.

"Living as I like…"

Even saying it seemed to be difficult, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel about something like that. Living as she liked…she wanted to live as she liked, but she didn't know how she was supposed to begin.

"Yes! Is there anything you wish to do with your life?"

"Not that I can think of."

Akeno answered honestly.

She was only young, she didn't know what she wanted to be in the future. She could be anything, according to Sakai. But thinking about it honestly, she didn't know what she wanted to be, she didn't know what direction her life was going in now.

"Me too! I don't know what I want to become in the future! Maybe a Maou-sama or something! I don't just yet! Ooohh, I could become Leviathan-sama after Onee-chan has done with the job! I think it would be a good idea, no?"

"I-I don't know, possibly? Is that what you want to do?"

"Maybe~" Sakai's hands went left and right as he shook his hips, unable to keep still. "I haven't decided just yet~ But un the future, I will have to find something to do, won't I? I don't know what I am going to do, but it is going to be something, interesting, isn't it?"

Akeno offered a weak smile, nodding her head.

"You're right there."

Sakai adopted a wide smile, and put his hand out. Akeno watched as water particles gathered within his palm, and formed something. With interest, Akeno saw that in his hand, a rose made of ice came forth. It looked very real. The only way she was able to tell that it wasn't real, was because of the fact that it was see through, and not the colour. Other than that, it was very detailed.

"Never melting ice."

"Huh?"

Akeno didn't quite catch it, but Sakai gave her the rose regardless. She held it up, and while she felt its coldness, it wasn't so cold that it made her fingers numb. It was an acceptable level of coldness, and she admired it.

"The ice won't melt. I combined some magic with some of my ice manipulation, and made it for you! Please enjoy!"

"Magic?" Akeno picked out one of the words that resonated with her, surprised by his knowledge on magic. "I didn't know that you knew magic? Is it Devils spells?"

"I didn't go that far into it yet, but I know how to use some Norse magic, and also Devil spells as you're aware of. I even learned how to use some teleportation spells, and some magician's type of magic too."

To say that she was impressed was an understatement.

"W-Well, I didn't think that you'd be like that, honestly."

"Yup! I've been learning how to perform such things! I'm not an expert by any means, but I am aware of some different types of magic, I thought it would be best since others are also getting stronger. I also want to become even stronger so no one ever disappears again!"

"Disappear?"

Sakai's face fell ever so slightly, but it wasn't even noticeable to her, and he continued on with the conversation, dodging what she was saying about, disappearing.

"Anyway, I learned some magic. I could also teach you some? It wouldn't be a bother really. I thought that it would be fun to learn some magic's, I always thought that it would be good. I've always been good with magic's. Hand to hand, I know how to fight with my fists, but I prefer using my magic. It's like I'm kinda opposite to Sairaorg-tan!"

"Sairaorg…sama?"

Akeno vaguely knew who that was, and was sure that she knew how to deal with that information, but she still wasn't confident if she was honest with herself.

Sakai nodded, and put his hands together with a shiny look to his eyes.

"I've been able to train with that guy before. He's really a beast sometimes with his fists. He's very strong, and I know that he'd be able to pulverize me if he got his hands on me. Though he did teach me a thing or two on fighting with my fists. After all, he said that men fight with their fists too, and I am a man too! I will combine my water and ice with my fists, and become a strong Devil too! Even if others think I shouldn't!"

"You shouldn't? Who thinks that?"

Sakai once again shook his head, and adopted a kind smile.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry so much about it. Anyway, are you sure that you don't want to come out?"

"Yes…I am sure, thank you."

Sakai furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I see…then, at least, think about it? It would be fun, I know that it would be. I'm even going back to the place where the little oni are. They need some help rebuilding their homes, and such, so I volunteered my services."

"You're…going to help oni?"

Sakai's thumb stuck out towards Akeno, a cheery grin on his face.

"That's right! I'm going to go and help them rebuild! I even promised to build them a pool for them to swim in too! And also, I'm gonna make a hot tub for the males to get their girlfriends and vice versa, to have some fun. Uuuu, I am unsure if it is to do with naughty situations or not, but I thought that it might be fun. Hey! We could go together, if you like!? It will only be me and you, and possibly Grayfia-chan too! It would be fine! How do you say it in the human world? We could go together, and have a fun time together~!"

Akeno's surprise raised higher at his activities, and made a little smile appear on her face.

"I think that would be good."

HUG!

"Perfect!"

"Gaah!"

Akeno was caught by surprise with the hug, feeling his face rubbing against her own face.

"It is going to be fun Himejima-chan! We'll have fun, I know that we will! And we'll be able to help people! That's one of the best things in the entire world! I think that we've started our road to having a truly powerful and unique friendship with one another!"

Akeno looked at him with a timid smile. His actions weren't bad ones, but he was quite hyper. She did often wonder if someone was feeding this child direct sugar with the natural high he always seemed to be on.

* * *

"Evils of the world beware! For I, Magical girl Levia-tan is going to show you how to face the punishment that you deserve! Also, don't forget my adorable sidekick too, who is like the most adorbes ever!"

"And that's me! Magical boy Sakai-tan will also face the evils of this world! From across the stars, and down to the depths of the ocean of good fortune and Devils loving embrace, I am Levia-tans partner, and I shall vanquish the evils of this world, and that means you~"

"Hahahahahaha! Don't think you can get past me Magical Levia-tan and Magical Sakai-tan! I definitely won't allow you to get past, and rescue the Princess that is behind me! I definitely won't allow it to happen!"

Grayfia didn't like this…

She was subjected to watching Serafall and Sakai parade in outfits that…shouldn't have to exist.

She had to watch Serafall, in her magical girls outfit, and Sakai in his magical boys outfit, which was a male version of Serafall's outfit, only with the colour blue being predominant, than Serafall's pink, and in contrast to her girly staff, he had a staff that had a half moon shape at the end, ready to…fight the evils of the world.

And they had to fight someone that…looked remarkably like Gabriel, though Sakai didn't know that since he didn't really know what Gabriel looked like, Grayfia did though, and she could only face palm when seeing the enemy…evil Angel.

Behind her, was an actress that was dressed up in a Princess outfit. Grayfia was glad that Serafall didn't ask her to do it, it would've been one of the only times that she would've outright refused Serafall's, or Sakai's, wishes.

The 'battlefield' looked like what Serafall thought Heaven run by Gabriel would look like. It was a demonic wasteland, full of volcanos, scorched earth, trees that didn't have any leaves, and pictures of Serafall and Sakai with their eyes scratched out.

This was what Serafall believed Gabriel's, Heaven, looked like, and even though it was far from it, Serafall enjoyed it all the same, and wouldn't ever let go of the idea that she would have to sacrifice anything, because she had Sakai with her too, her official sidekick.

"Now, Sakai-tan! Fire your magical bubble beam towards those enemy's there~!"

"Yes!" Sakai spun his staff around, and made a stance. "Alright! Now minions! Prepare to taste my bubble beam~! It will even vanquish evils of this world~! So, try my bubble beam!"

Slamming his staff on the ground, it glowed a bright blue colour. From the tip of the half moon, bubbles slowly came out of the staff thanks to Sakai's demonic powers. The minions charge for Sakai, only for Sakai to direct his bubbles towards the enemy. From the bubbles, it increased, and from the contact of the bubbles, the creatures were blown away instantly.

"Arrrggggh!"

"It's cold!"

"Don't let us dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The minions were hit by Sakai's bubbles, and smashed away from him. The enemies were blown away from existence, Serafall wearing a very proud smile on her face, a smile that would light up any face that happened to be shown it.

"Good job Sakai-tan! Allow me to deal with Evil Queen Gabriel!"

Grayfia truly hoped that naming the villain after Gabriel wouldn't cause problems. But even her studio thought that it was a good idea, even if Grayfia didn't share those thoughts on the matter either, she really didn't.

"Yes! I'll leave Evil Queen Gabriel to you! Allow me to cut you a path!"

Grayfia had to admit that Sakai looked cute in his outfit, and like a child, he swung his staff around, but unlike a normal child, his staff released waves of water that caught up the minions, and then Sakai froze them solid.

"Good Sakai-tan! Allow me to finish off the girl that is called Gabriel!"

"Yes! Please go forward with the mentality of winning!"

"Yes!"

Sakai waved his hand with the wand in front of him, and tossed his water left and right. His waves washed away the enemies, Serafall running forward with a wide smile on her face, and a determined look in her eyes.

"Take this, and this! Stay away from Levia-tan~!"

Excitedly, Sakai froze the enemies in front of Serafall, so she shattered them. Since they were only robots, it wasn't like Sakai and Serafall were murdering people, something that Grayfia took to heart that they didn't have anyone that was dying this day.

"Now Gabriel! I will face you down!"

"N-Noooooooo! I can't accept being defeated!"

The evil Gabriel lookalike put her hand out, and fashioned some demonic power to look like light with illusions, and fired it at Serafall.

"Hah! And hah! Take this!"

The evil Gabriel had to watch Serafall swing her weapon around, and dispel all of her attacks, hitting them right back at her like a ball would hit a bat. The evil Gabriel took a breath, rising defensive barriers between her and Serafall.

"Now, Magical Levia-tan! You won't be able to get through me! These barriers have been formed with the power of Heaven, the place I rule over now because I am evil, and I shall reign supreme! So, try and get through that, Levia-tan~ I bet you can't~"

The confident evil Gabriel spoke as she waved her fingers in front of her face to unnerve Serafall.

But Serafall wasn't unnerved in the slightest, and gathered demonic power at the tip of her wand.

"Where evil may roam, I, Levia-tan, shall come through the evils and emerge on top! Now, prepare to face judgment from me! I definitely won't allow anything to happen, because I am going to be beating you all down! So, taste defeat by me!"

Thrusting her wand forward, Serafall managed to break apart the barriers laid out in front of him from the evil Gabriel, and hit her body. She let out a dense cry and fell to her knees, Serafall jumping to confront her.

"I will never lose!"

The evil Gabriel clapped her hands together, and a wave of power headed for Serafall's body. Serafall tensed her body, and flipped in the air, freezing the wave that came for her, and slid under it, appearing right in front of the dazzled Gabriel that's evil.

"See that!? This is the power of me, Levia-tan, and my sidekick!"

Grayfia felt like face palming when Sakai winked towards her, Serafall didn't help by doing the same, despite the situation they were in right now.

"S-Stay away!"

Gabriel's evil counterpart became enraged and swung some fists that were sloppy at the girl.

Serafall ducked through all of them, and then swung her wand towards the right. The wand hit the evil Gabriel in the side of the chest, and sent her to the ground. Her eyes rolled around in her head, Serafall appearing before her.

"Now, Evil Queen Gabriel! This is where your power will end!"

The evil Gabriel's eyes widened and her screams were overshadowed by the demonic power that washed over her, which in reality was a teleportation circle that was below her, though to everyone else, it looked like she was vaporized.

"Well done Levia-tan! You're amazing!"

Sakai used his Devil wings to fly over, once he dealt with the minions. Sakai's eyes shone brightly and so did Serafall's.

"Yes! My cute sidekick has come to my side now! That is the best thing! Now, let's free this Princess from her binds!"

The pair of Magical people waved their wands at the chains that bound the Princess girl. From their wands, light shined, and the next moment, the chains around the woman was dropped, breaking apart with the ice, and happened to be completely obliterated by Sakai's and Serafall's power.

"Ooh! My hero's!"

The Princess came out and hugged onto Sakai, as he winked cheerfully.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand, that's a wrap!"

Noises went off around Sakai and Serafall, and a cameraman, who had been filming everything, stopped filming. Sakai smiled widely as did Serafall, and the Princess smiled, walking away from the others.

"Well done Sakai-chan! You've done well! Since Sakai-chan came to become my sidekick, the rating's have gone higher! Maybe, because there's a boy character, and adorable ones too~ It brings the females and I bring the males~ Together, we're unstoppable! Even though Sona-chan refused to do it, I still have my Sakai-chan, and that's all I need! I only need to have Sakai-chan and my rating's will soar into the sky like a birds wings flapping around! It is the best thing!"

Serafall hugged Sakai into her bust and cheerfully jumped up and down as if there was nothing else she was able to do, she truly enjoyed being with Sakai, and having his head where it was, she wouldn't have it anywhere else.

"Yes! I love being Magical boy Sakai-tan! Since then, people have come to view me as something different to a monster!"

Serafall's eyes lowered for a moment, showing a rare bout of sadness. But then she regained her usual cheerfulness as Grayfia walked closer.

"See that Grayfia-chan? This could've been you, but not now~ You've been replaced and it is the best thing ever~"

"I, wouldn't want to portray myself on a kid's program, though."

Serafall gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"T-This isn't some child's program! This has real art, beauty! I am spreading peace and love around the world! And if that means killing off Gabriel, then so be it. Kuku, I wonder if she'd ever come to portray herself and we didn't set up anything that could save her~? Just think how that would be~ It would be really cool, if I do say so myself~!"

The sinister face she made, scared Grayfia, and even Sakai to an extent.

The way she twiddled her thumbs as if she was truly coming up with a plan, it wasn't something that she didn't want to do. It, was a scary time that she didn't have to worry about anything like that.

"Gabriel-san coming here might be interesting~ I'd love to see the woman who plagues Onee-chan's life, and have some words with her~ She can't bully my Onee-chan! She's really rude, and cruel, and she can't do something like that! I even heard she maims small puppies. That's injustice at its best!"

Grayfia looked disappointed with Serafall at that moment.

She didn't want Sakai to grow up believing that Gabriel actually was a monster, when she really wasn't one.

"She…maims small puppies?"

Serafall nodded at Grayfia's doubts.

"That's right, she is actually evil. She's crafty too. She couldn't even fall because, she's a stupid Seraph, and also evil, pure evil at that. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. No one is buying it Gabriel! And you definitely can't have my Otouto! That's not allowed! I'll get you before you even lay a finger on Sakai-chan's body! It isn't allowed you naughty girl!"

Grayfia shook her head, and turned her attention to Sakai himself, only now realizing that he had grasped her hand, holding it as if they were together. She couldn't even laugh awkwardly, she couldn't do something like that.

"Sakai-sama, please don't believe Serafall-sama, she's wrong." Serafall adopted a cute looking pout. "She's…I don't even know why she doesn't like Gabriel-sama myself. I am currently unaware of Gabriel-sama's feelings on Serafall-sama, but it isn't a negative one as far as I am aware of anyway."

"Cruel! That's all you are Grayfia-chan!"

Like a child, Serafall stuck her tongue out, and ran away with teary eyes.

Sakai tipped his head left, Grayfia doing the same thing.

"Seems like Onee-chan is not happy Grayfia-chan."

"I was only speaking the truth, you'd do well to remember that too, Sakai-sama. Gabriel-sama isn't really that bad of a person. I am sure that you'd get along with her famously."

"Hmmmm…" Sakai put a hand to his chin, and thought deeply. "Well, if it is something to do with Gabriel-san then…erm, I thought that she was a bad girl though…doesn't she bully Onee-chan sometimes?"

Grayfia wasn't sure how to go about this, especially since it didn't seem logical to speak about the relationship between a Devil and an Angel.

"She doesn't. Serafall-sama is a liar."

"Uuuu, that's quite complicated. To believe my beautiful future wifey for lifey, or to believe my adorable Onee-chan? Such a dilemma indeed, I don't even know which one to believe…but if it is Grayfia-chan saying it…but Sera-nee wouldn't lie either, about something so powerful like Gabriel-sans sins…maybe I should revaluate my thoughts on the matter…until I meet Gabriel-san personally, I suppose that I can't judge her…but she did write those letters, they didn't look like her handwriting…"

Grayfia had to rethink this, to get out what Serafall had implanted in his mind.

She didn't want Sakai growing up hating on Gabriel, it could cause negative effects down the line, and she didn't want that.

As they stood together, someone broke into the set, and rushed over to Sakai as fast as he could, bypassing security.

"Hey! Stop him!"

One of the guard's around the set shouted, but they were too late, the man rushing at speeds of a fast Knight.

Sakai nor Grayfia didn't know what was happening, until the man suddenly slapped Sakai across the face with demonic power, leaving a red mark on his cheek, and yelled "MONSTER!" before Grayfia sharpened her expression, and shot off a large bolt of demonic power, blasting the man away from Sakai, sending him flying out of the building.

Immediately, Grayfia turned to Sakai, and examined his reddening cheek, his face remaining motionless.

"Sakai-sama, I am sorry that they were allowed to get this close, I should've stepped in sooner-"

"It's okay Grayfia-chan, I'm used to it by now."

Grayfia unfortunately hated agreeing with that, and felt devastated that a child actually had to say something like "I'm used to it by now." when a child shouldn't have to be used to getting slapped around, or worse.

"Even then, you shouldn't have to suffer through something like that. Sakai-sama, it was my error that let you receive damage to your face. Please punish me before anything else."

Grayfia's body suddenly bent over, and she showed Sakai her butt by mistake, her skirt lifting up to show her black lacy panties. Sakai's eyes widened when he saw that Grayfia's face remained normal, yet a slight blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of Sakai 'punishing' her.

"Wow, hold on their Grayfia-chan! There's nothing to be punished for!" Sakai put his hand forward, and pulled down her skirt, so he didn't see her panties, his childlike mind making him feel embarrassed. "But if Grayfia-chan wanted to have such fun, won't we have to worry about my age~?"

Grayfia stood up once again, and dusted her dress.

"Yes. You do have a point."

"Anyway! Grayfia-chan! Did you see me fighting the minions!?"

Grayfia could see that he was directing the attention away from what happened, and she couldn't blame him either, so she went along with it.

"Ara, yes. You did very well. I was surprised, this is quite an enjoyable experience. Though it was weird for myself, I still think that it wasn't so bad, seeing Sakai-sama doing what he does best, and enjoying his excited face. Even the control over your demonic power was good to witness too."

"Good! That's good! As Sera-nee said, we're spreading peace and love to the others!"

"It is as you said, peace and love is a good thing."

"Yup!"

The pair smiled at one another, and Sakai was led away by the hand by Grayfia, readying themselves to leave.

* * *

"Hey, Grayfia-chan, Himejima-chan seems to like staying in her room, doesn't she?"

That night, Sakai somehow convinced Grayfia to sleep in his room.

She didn't know how it happened, or how they ended up sharing a bed, but it happened. Grayfia, being the modest woman that she was, always kept a safe distance between Sakai and herself, but Sakai himself always found a way to wriggle his way towards her.

"She is just new to this environment, is all. Give it time."

Grayfia reassured, feeling Sakai moving closer. She awkwardly looked at the young boy, and saw his dazzling smile being directed towards her.

"Maybe…but I'm afraid she might become a shut in if she doesn't come out of her room soon. She likes keeping herself to herself, and that isn't good, right Grayfia-chan? Isn't being around people that helps you develop your social skills?"

"It is true that it can be. But please remember what kind of life she came from before. She is still adjusting to her life now. As I said, give it time, Sakai-sama, and you'll be able to bond with her."

"Really!?"

Grayfia nodded her head while having her plain look.

"If it is Sakai-sama, then I know that you'll be able to connect with this girl. You've got the gift of the gab, as I've heard Serafall-sama say. She has the same. You're a boundless child of energy. If it is you, you'll eventually be able to get through to this girl, I have no doubt."

"I hope so, Grayfia-chan. I really do~"

He spoke with a wide smile on his face, but did have worries that Akeno might not be able to overcome her inner worries and doubts, it just seemed like it was going to be difficult for her to do, even with him attempting to help her.

"Yes…by the way, I have a question, Sakai-sama."

"Yes~? I am listening~"

Grayfia cleared her throat, and then he bobbed his head as she asked.

"How was it that you were able to convince me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

Grayfia didn't know how it happened.

It was like a whirlwind to her. She didn't even see it coming, it was like she was blinding her. She was caught off guard, and now she was in bed with him. Fortunately, both had clothes on, but it still was astounding that he managed to get her into the bed without using force.

"Ooh! Because Grayfia-chan and I share a special bond! It wasn't that hard to convince Grayfia-chan. I secretly think that Grayfia-chan wanted to come to me, and spend time with me, alone time with me. Isn't that right Grayfia-chan? You wanted to spend time with me, and this is where our relationship starts, yes?"

Grayfia admired how persistent he was, and while most might find it odd, Grayfia knew why he did what he did most of the times.

"Indeed, it seems like that. Though, remember…"

"Uuu, is Grayfia-chan going to tell me that I won't be able to be together with her until I'm older?" Grayfia didn't have to say anything, her eyes spoke for her. "I already know that Grayfia-chan, I am waiting until Grayfia-chan and I can be together with one another."

"As long as you remember that, then we'll revisit this again. Also, about what happened before…"

"Grayfia-chan doesn't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

Saka seemed serious, and so did Grayfia.

"Even then, it was something I should've prevented and predicted once seeing that person breaking into the set. It was a miracle that Serafall-sama wasn't in the area, or half of the Underworld would've been frozen. I didn't expect someone to say what they did to you. Especially on the set too."

Sakai's eyes went to the bed, and he sighed openly.

"Grayfia-chan, many people don't like me, do they?"

"It isn't your fault."

She assured, but Sakai continued to shake his head.

"No…if it isn't my fault, why don't they like me?"

"Because, you're different to others." Sakai's face dropped, so Grayfia patted his head. "You're different in a good way. It is, one of the reasons why I was chosen to become your personal maid, after all. Because, Sakai-sama is special, in a good way."

"Grayfia-chan…I'm really good, I'm not bad? People always say that I'm a...monster…am I bad like one?"

To see Sakai looking anything but happy did break Grayfia's heart. It, just didn't belong on his face, sadness that was. She couldn't stand seeing his disheartened face, it truly didn't belong anywhere on his features.

"You're not bad. Don't allow anyone to ever say that you are. And you're not a monster either."

"But even then…"

Grayfia brought Sakai's head towards her bust, petting the back of his head.

"Sakai-sama is someone important to me, nothing like a monster in any fashion. Don't listen to what others say. They are ignorant of who you are, and assume the worst because they don't understand. If you ever doubt this, remember those words. You're not a monster, and you're not evil either. People can't understand what they don't know, and lash out violently. I am just sorry that it happened to you."

"Grayfia-chan…I'm glad that you're my personal maid because I love you!"

Grayfia showed a ghost of a smile, and continued petting his head.

"And I love you too, Sakai-sama."

"Yay!" Sakai jumped on Grayfia's lap, and swayed his body cheerfully. "I always knew that Grayfia-chan was in love with me~ It will only be a matter of time before our love can go past the norm, and reach lovers level~ But don't worry, I remember that we can't go beyond our usual relationship, and we'll be lovers of the ages! Just think about how we will be lovers Grayfia-chan~ We'll even be able to have many adorable children too~ Yay for our love~"

Grayfia wore an awkward, but also a loving, smile on her face, and just continued petting his head.

* * *

"Here you go, for you and you too~ Ooh, that needs some too~ That's a very different thing to that, but don't worry, I definitely will make something's for you too! It isn't a problem at all~ There's nothing to worry about now~"

Sakai danced around a forest, making several magical circles in the sky, and allowed water to pour down like a waterfall, a controlled waterfall, into large holes that were meant for different purposes, one being a large (for oni) baths, a swimming pool, and hot tubs too, it wasn't difficult to make since Sakai was able to control the temperature of the water.

"Oni!"

"Oni! Oni!"

Oni danced around Sakai as he made them what they wanted.

Akeno looked on and put a hand to her face.

" _He's really just quite a nice boy, huh._ " She thought to herself, seeing Sakai dancing together with some oni. " _It's weird…I didn't think Devils could be so…together like this, yet here we are now, he's actually keeping his promise, and came back to help them. I don't get it…just to be kind? Is that what he's doing? Again, this boy has surprised, me. He's different to the other men I've met in my life. He's really…kind just for the sake of being kind…what a weird child he is._ "

Akeno didn't even realize it, that her cheeks were reddening.

She didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off him. It wasn't as if he was doing something so spectacular, he was just doing something that a kind person would do. Unfortunately, Akeno hadn't seen such a thing in a long time, so seeing it now really was a new and interesting mystery to her, a mystery she wanted to solve.

Akeno stood from where she was, and walked over towards him.

"Sakai-sama, you've been really, trying your best, haven't you?"

Sakai cocked his head towards Akeno.

"Yup! I've been doing my best lately for these little fellers and gals too! They do need help, after all~ It is something that I like doing. They didn't ask for their homes to be destroyed, and they didn't ask for anyone to come and disturb them, and hurt them either. So, as people, we've got to help them, don't you think so?"

"Others wouldn't share their views on that, you know?"

Akeno warned, having come across certain things like that in the days before now.

"People can live as they like." Sakai spoke out, waving his hands around like scales being weighed. "That's how they choose to live their lives, then I can't say anything about it. That's how they've chosen to live, it isn't my place to tell them they are wrong or not. Maybe I'm the one that's in the wrong, or maybe they are. It's all about perspective. I think I'm doing the right thing."

"I think Sakai-sama is doing the right thing."

Akeno gave her general thoughts on the matter, Sakai smiling happily.

"Thanks! Aren't you glad I convinced you to come out with me now~?"

Akeno giggled ever so slightly, as she moved closer.

"Being out of the castle is a good thing. And you also seem relaxed too."

She couldn't help notice that.

While she couldn't claim to be an expert on Sakai himself, she could tell the subtle differences that he had when in the castle. Such as his smile. It was more, freer than it was when at home, it looked, more natural.

"Yes! The open world is good!"

"Yes, it is indeed good. But, your kindness, it keeps blindsiding me. I get the feeling that you'd even help puppies that were injured on the road, am I wrong?"

"Puppies are adorable!"

"Indeed, puppies are adorable."

Akeno agreed as they continued working together.

As they did, Akeno was caught by surprise by how he was able to just, be himself, and keep himself happy like he did, it just seemed like he didn't even have anything restraining him, and she witnessed his kind and loving side to the oni's that were around. To Akeno, it seemed like a dream that he was like this now. She didn't have to worry about anything, at all. She was just, being herself, and didn't have to do anything difficult.

"By the way, Himejima-chan. When you get the chance, you should meet my friends Rias-chan, Ravel-chan and Bova-chan too. Especially since that they are also around our age. Rias-chan and you would probably get along."

"Hmmmm, this Rias-sama is from the Gremory group, yes?"

Akeno remembered hearing the name, but she didn't have any knowledge on the matter for the moment, she truly didn't know what to think about this Rias person, if she was good or not, it just seemed like a difficult thing for her.

Sakai danced around with some oni as he answered.

"That's right, she's from the Gremory group~ The youngest child of the Gremory group is also one of my close and personal friends~ We're something like besties too~ But it's been a while since we came together and had fun…either way! I am sure that it will change soon!"

"I see, so why would I be able to get along with Gremory-sama exactly?"

"Erm. I dunno~ Just a feeling that I have in my heart right now. There's also someone else that you might like…but, I don't know much about her just yet. She seems a little scary if I am honest from what I have been told. I think she might join Rias-chan's future peerage."

"Peerage…and you're going to have one too…"

Akeno seemed to be deep in thought, but it missed Sakai's mind completely.

"Ara yes, that's right. I am going to be having a peerage with strong and adorable people in them."

"A-And, that's your requirements for your peerage?"

Akeno was flabbergasted about it all, Sakai saying that he only wanted such things in his peerage. She didn't know if he was mad or a genius. Whatever he was, he wasn't exactly normal yet she wouldn't change anything about him either.

"Erm…not really. As long as they were good people, then I would be okay with whatever else. Tall, small, cute, pretty, beautiful. Whatever really. Male, or female, it doesn't matter. I want to have a strong peerage, and a kind peerage too. I want to make sure that everyone gets to have their time in the sun, and have their love spring forward without even worrying about anything else in the entire world."

"I see…then, that's how it is, is it?"

Akeno's question was met with a wide smile.

"Yes!" Just then, the oni began dancing around Sakai. "Hehe, you're dancing around me again. Geez, there's nothing to worry about~ You don't need to worry about anything~ I only came here for all of you after all~"

Akeno watched the display before her, and couldn't help the smile that worked on her face. Something about how he was dancing, and how he seemed to be having fun, made her want to have fun too.

* * *

"So, this girl you've made friends with, it seems you've been getting along."

Sona spoke to Sakai as they walked towards the dining room for dinner. After coming home with Akeno, she had returned to her room, she didn't want anything to eat, so Sakai went along with Sona to get some dinner.

"Yes! Basically, Himejima-chan is having a difficult time adjusting, but I'm doing my best to get through to her! It seems like she really has gone through something terrible…but, I know that she'll open up eventually!"

"I am sure that she will, if it is you." Sona spoke with a composed tone. "By the way, I do not like how you went off on your own to combat these people. It was reckless, and irresponsible. Please consider not doing that in the future."

"But! If I didn't go at the same time as I did, I wouldn't of gotten to the girl in time!"

Sakai put his argument across, and knew that he was right. If he didn't get to Akeno in time, she could've and most likely would've died.

But Sona still had stern eyes.

"Even then, it was a dangerous move to make. Next time, if you're going to go and rescue someone, don't go alone. Contact me, or Onee-sama, or someone else. And if you had your peerage at this time, then please go together with them."

Getting scolded by Sona wasn't his favourite pastime, but he knew it came from a place of love and affection.

"When I have my peerage, I definitely will have to bring them with me too~ I know it might seem weird to Onee-chan, but I couldn't wait, and I saved Himejima-chan! Also, Sera-nee also came through and helped too! She was amazing!"

"Ara, I did hear about Onee-sama coming to this girls aid too. I am surprised Onee-sama was able to speak so strongly, and was able to come to a conclusion that didn't involve a war."

"Silly Onee-chan, you don't even know Sera-nee is amazing at her job~ She was amazing, and thanks to that, she was able to come together with me, and I was able to have a new friend! Himejima-chan really is a lovely person too!"

"I'm glad that you've got a new friend. However, is this person going to join your peerage? I've heard that she is also a Fallen Angel hybrid, it seems she'd be a valuable piece to have."

Sona conveyed her kindness through her voice, and wanted Sakai to be surrounded by people that liked him, unlike she knew that people didn't.

"If only she wants too~ I wouldn't force her to do anything like that~ If she wants too, then I would be glad. But, I wouldn't force her to do so. I want to ask, but until we're closer than close, I don't think Himejima-chan would want to join my peerage."

Sakai spoke with an honest face, and his voice matched.

Sona had to admire that he wasn't going to ask until he had bonded together with Akeno before anything happened. It was one of his more loving qualities, it was something that Sona wished she had, the amount of compassion and affection and sweetness that he could naturally release.

"It seems good to me. Also, it seems like to me that there's something going on with your own future peerage too, right Onee-chan?"

"My future peerage…yes, that's right. I am also aiming to achieve a strong peerage too. And I might have a Queen already in waiting. Though it currently is unconfirmed at this time, it very well could happen that I have found my Queen."

"Awesome! I hope he or she is lovely and kind like Onee-chan!"

Sakai's natural childlike nature caused Sona to release a rare smile, something she rarely, if ever, did around others.

"Yes, I am hoping that my Queen and I will be able to achieve marvellous things together. Right now, she is going through something and is needing my assistance. But at the next opportunity, I will definitely introduce you two together."

"Yes! That would be cool! I know that if this person is Sona-nee's Queen-chan it is going to be amazing!"

Sona showed a ghost of a smile.

As they were talking, coming from the opposite direction was a man that looked very similar to Sakai himself. He had an air of being a top class citizen. The way he moved his body was one of full confidence and strength.

"Aah! Top of the evening to you Tou-chan!"

"Good evening, Otou-sama."

Compared to the energetically waving Sakai, Sona merely bowed her head.

"Ah, good evening Sona. You seem well."

Completely disregarding Sakai, he spoke directly to Sona and didn't even spare a glance for his son.

Sona didn't exactly look thrilled about that, and she couldn't read Sakai's face right now, since he was smiling, yet also a hint of something else too, that she couldn't put her finger on…rather, she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Aah yes, I am quite well. Thank you very much, Otou-sama."

Their Father nodded his hand, and Sona tilted her head to the side.

"That's good. And your studies, are going well I presume?"

His tone was nice, like he was a completely different person to the one that was ignoring Sakai. Even Sona could notice that, and while she liked the positive energy that she was getting from him, she didn't like the pure negative energy that she was being sent towards Sakai.

"Yes, Otou-sama. Also, Sakai has been doing well recently too. He's been getting top mark from his tutors too."

Sona attempted to bring Sakai into the conversation, seeing how their shared Father merely ignored his basic existence.

However, the man just grunted and refused to have such acknowledgment, continuing to talk with Sona.

"Well, I am glad that you're doing well in your studies Sona. You'll make a great heiress to the clan."

He then simply continued walking, not even bothering to acknowledge his existence, Sakai's that is. Sona's existence was acknowledged, but Sakai's wasn't even acknowledged in the slightest.

"Bye Tou-chan! See ya later!"

Though he had been ignored, Sakai was a genuinely nice person regardless, and just because someone else was treating him as nothing, as long as they were good people to others, he'd always be kind, even if they did break his heart slightly.

Once their Father had gone, Sakai turned away from Sona, and began walking away.

Sona felt concerned for Sakai, and witnessed that he didn't have his usual peppiness that he was pretty much known for.

"Sakai…Otou-sama doesn't understand…"

Sona was trying to communicate with Sakai, attempting to be the big sister that could put everything right with her words. Unfortunately, Sakai just waved her off without even turning around to face her, she couldn't see his face.

"It's fine! Don't worry about me Onee-chan! I'm as happy as always~ Yes ma'am, that's how I am and that's how I do it too~ Doing whatever it is that needs to be done, that's how my life is going right now~"

Though he said it energetically, Sona could instantly tell that it was something completely different than his usual words. Even the way he spoke sounded hollow, and she understood why, she always understood why that was.

"Sakai…Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are…how to put it…they don't dislike you…they erm…how to say this…"

Sona was struggling to find the words, and didn't even believe her own words. She didn't believe what she was saying, and if she didn't believe it, then how could she make Sakai believe her words anymore?

"They don't talk to me Onee-chan~ Of course they dislike me~ I know they hate me~ Just like some other adults too~ It seems that only a few people like Maou-sama's, Rias-chan's parents, and Grayfia-chan does like me~ Oh, I also have my fans too~ They are great and awesome~ I love my fans~ I'm blessed to have my two beautiful Onee-chan's~ That's all I need~ If I receive love from my Onee-chan's, then I don't need anything else in my life~!"

With his singsong voice failing, he skipped away, leaving Sona behind to sigh to herself over the consequences of what she had to see. She swore though, that as he skipped, something sparkled where his eyes were, and it wasn't because of his energy, almost like water reflecting off the suns lays on its surface.

* * *

Sakai went into one of the cities in the Underworld, to get away from the Sitri castle for the moment, and was just skipping along, not causing trouble for anyone…however, he couldn't escape the eyes of the adults all looking and talking about him.

"It's that Sitri kid again…"

"Vile…"

"Ugh, why does Lord Sitri allow that thing to exist?"

"It's because of Serafall-sama of course. If she wasn't around then neither would he…"

"Isn't he the one who…"

"We're not supposed to talk about that."

"But even then…"

Sakai could hear every word that they were saying.

His face just continued to smile, and wave by all the passer-by's. Though some looked at him with disgust, some also seemed fine with his presence, and some just ignored him. It was a mixed batch, and Sakai didn't really react to any of the negativity that he was receiving.

While he was smiling…even Sakai felt the effects of the hateful comments towards him.

Even he wasn't a stone wall, he could be affected by words, but he hid it very well. He hid it so well that there wasn't even any hint of sadness on his face, even the eyes that he had on allowed no sadness to follow through.

As Sakai was skipping along, adults came closer to him, and held open hostility towards him.

"Do you feel good about yourself?"

The animosity in his voice, was very telling on how much hate one person could have.

"Ehehe~ About what exactly Stranger-san?"

Sakai didn't show any hostility, and just continued smiling happily.

The men around him sharpened their eyes, and inched closer.

"You're disgusting, we don't want you around here. So, leave, now."

Though this man didn't have any authority over Sakai, he was only a Low Class Devil, and Sakai was classed as a High Class Devil, he made it a point to show his strong attitude, and didn't even show a slight motion of moving.

"Oh…erm, sure~ I don't mind~"

Not looking for a fight, Sakai didn't attempt to do anything other than walk forward, but the men blocked his way again.

Sakai looked at their faces, and showed that they had sinister intentions.

"Hehe, could you excuse me now? I'm leaving like you wanted~"

The men merely moved to their sides, allowing Sakai past. Seeing that there wasn't anything wrong (more than usual) Sakai merely skipped past them. But as he did, he heard them say "If only Serafall-sama wasn't around then you'd be dead…" in truly anger filled voices.

Once Sakai bypassed them, a bunch of children pointed towards him.

"Ooh my! That's Sakai-tan!"

"He's sooooo cute!"

"He's really here!"

The children were quite young, they were around five or six years old, so a few years younger than he is.

He welcomed them with open arms, showing his trademark smile, but that didn't last long when he saw adults walking closer.

"No, you can't talk with it."

"Yeah, keep away from him."

"Awww! But Mama! Papa! I wanna see Sakai-tan!"

"No! You'll get infected too!"

Sakai watched people drag away the children before they could get near Sakai.

At that moment, Sakai's face dropped.

It didn't have his smile, it just held a sadness that was rare with the young boy. It could even be described as devastating to see Sakai having such a face on right now, it just didn't seem natural for him to have such a face.

"Ooh my, to think that Sakai-kun could be here."

Sakai wished he didn't hear that voice right now…

He turned towards the voice, and saw that it was Diodora, on his own.

He didn't like Diodora. In fact, since he had said what he said, he made it a point to stay away from Diodora. He didn't want to associate with Diodora, and he never wanted to be near Diodora either, it just wasn't something that he wanted to be near.

"What do you want Diodora-chan?"

Sakai attempted to sound normal, but his voice was falling, as he went into his pocket, and pressed something that made a slight noise, but Diodora didn't hear anything and continued on with his fake disgusting smile.

"Ooh nothing really. I was just in the neighbourhood, and I witnessed something before my eyes. It seemed to be you, not having a good time? Could those people not be treating you nicely? Could it be something like that?"

The boy knew Diodora didn't really care. He'd do anything to one up someone, to kick them while they are down.

Sakai's face fell a little down.

"Well, even if they have, it doesn't matter to you."

"Oh, don't worry so much Sakai-kun, it isn't like they hate you…wait, they do, don't they?" Sakai didn't say anything, and continued walking, Diodora couldn't resist to follow. "Yes it seems like they do, don't they? I wonder why? Could it be because being around you, gets people killed?" Sakai felt his anger building, Diodora's smirk lifting, his hands behind his back innocently. "It could be that, or it could be something else? I wonder, why do people fear and hate you? It must be fun, being a murderer by proxy, huh."

Sakai's eyes changed to a colour of hate that even he didn't think he was able to produce.

"So, you've just come to tell me something I already know Diodora-chan?"

Sakai's question was met with a smirk from the older male, Sakai turning a nearby corner and Diodora unknowingly followed him to a lone street, a blackened out street too.

"Look, I'm not being mean, I'm just saying the truth. Because, that's all you are. You can pretend to be a normal Devil, but you're not. You're a monster." Sakai's heart felt like it had been punched with those words. "You're vile, you're a creature that shouldn't exist. But don't worry, you've got your bird friend, and your little Dragon. If it is that rag tagged bunch, you'll be, fine, right?"

"Yes, that's right, my Dragon friend, and my Phenex friend. I've got friends, unlike you. It seems like that you can't even get any friends at all."

"Maybe that's the case, but the friends that I do have, aren't dead like yours. You know, the ones that died by being around you. I wonder how their families felt when they died? I wonder if they hated you for it?"

His words were like venom.

Like he was truly trying to provoke an angry response from Sakai, and if the boy was honest with himself, he truly was getting close to the point where he would snap Diodora's neck like a twig, he wanted to do that.

"That, wasn't supposed to happen."

"But, it did." His smile turned more sinister by the second. "They died, and it is all your fault. Don't you even realize that fact? This is all your fault, you don't even realize it, do you? It is all your fault, everything is your fault. They died, because of you. You're their killer. You'll have to live with that for the rest of your life. Nothing but a disgusting murderer that is before my eyes. Say what you will about me, but you're a murderer, and you're a monster."

"Monster…I see."

Sakai looked left and right, and saw that they were alone, so he went into his pocket again and switched off what was in there, his face then shifted from smiley, to pissed off, and in a flash, he grabbed Diodora's throat, and forced him against a nearby wall, cracking it with the amount of pressure Sakai placed on it with Diodora's head, his eyes widening as tears sprung from his eyes, a little amount of blood coming from the back of his head.

"A-Aaaah! What the fuck are you doing!?"

Diodora demanded an answer, attempting to raise his arms. But before he could, Sakai produced ropes of water, and bound his hands behind his back with using his free hand, using his other hand to life up Diodora's body easily.

"You know, there's only so much that someone can take before they snap, and guess what, Diodora-chan, you've pushed my buttons way too far with all of the constant abuse you've sent my friends, and myself. I don't mind people saying things to me, I don't even mind when they swear at me and wish me dead. Does it hurt? Of course it does. But I know that besides to me, they are good people. But you, you're disgusting. Between us, they should be saying it to you. You're a dirty Devil with a black heart."

Diodora felt his throat being constricted, and attempted to remove Sakai's hand from his throat by increasing his aura. But Sakai also increased his own, dwarfing that of Diodora's, stopping him from even attempting to try anything.

"Tch, speaking to me, the Astaroth Heir, like you've got a leg to stand on. You do realize that if I told anyone about this, you'll be punished."

Sakai's face broke out into a smile, as he stared 'kindly' into Diodora's eyes.

"I don't think you'll be telling anyone about this."

"W-What makes you so sure?"

Diodora was sure that he was bluffing, but Sakai just had straight and narrowed eyes.

"For one, you'd have to admit the faults that you've done. And you've have to admit that you also was bested by me, quite easily. And I don't think that you'd do something like that. So, you're going to listen to me, and listen good."

Diodora flinched when seeing the murderous intent within the young boys eyes.

He didn't think Sakai could make such a face, and radiate such a killing aura. He didn't think that it would ever come about with the young boys mind, it just seemed to be pretty scary, and amazing at the same time.

"Y-You won't do anything to me."

Diodora was cocky, despite the situation he had found himself in.

He was frightened, and worried at the same time.

It was like he was going to win the fight against Sakai, but Sakai wouldn't allow him. He couldn't even do anything against the boy that could crush him with his demonic power, his water magic being something that could break him apart.

"You really think that too, don't you?"

Panic entered Diodora's heart, and attempted to escape…

But Sakai wouldn't allow him.

He stopped him from going forward, from even thinking about moving forward. He couldn't do anything like he could, it was like he was stuck in time, he wasn't able to do anything that would allow him to move forward.

"Listen to me Diodora-chan, because I'm only going to say it once." Diodora showed that he was listening to Sakai, so he continued. "I can take you saying things to me, I'm pretty used to it by now. I am used to people saying hateful things to me. But, when you say things to my friends too. When you said something to my friends, that's when you cross the line. So, here's my warning. Either stay away from my friends and stop picking on them, or I will freeze your body and shatter it, one part at a time. And I will make sure that you feel…every little piece of you, fall off, shattering, breaking into nothingness."

Diodora's eyes immediately shot to his crotch area, even though Sakai wasn't even thinking about that.

But when seeing Diodora act like he was, he rolled with it.

"And yes, that does mean your penis too. I will make you less, more than you are now, of a man. I will make it so that you're nothing to me, and you'll achieve nothing in your life, is that clear to you, Devil boy?"

"Y-Yes…"

Diodora didn't have anything to say, and could only comply.

Diodora was sweating, he was scared.

He didn't think that Sakai could end up with such a scary voice, and what he said, really did make him feel like he was going to bury his head in the sand, he didn't want Sakai coming after him, he really didn't.

"Good boy."

Sakai dropped Diodora to the ground.

Diodora's butt hit the floor, and he assumed the fetal position, shaking his body very much, as Sakai walked away, leaving Diodora a shivering mess. This time, Sakai didn't stand for any bull, he wouldn't be able to stand for anything this time.

* * *

Sakai had retreated to a place only he knew…

A place that he went to when he wanted to be alone.

It wasn't really special. It wasn't even in the Underworld. It was in the human world, a section of the human world that was untouched by man, it was simply a Cliffside that had different meaning's to him, and yet at the same time also held some memories to him.

The place that was really quiet, and no one else knew where it was, besides a certain person…

"Seems, like you've come back."

Sakai heard a voice behind him.

His head bent backwards, and he saw a young girl that was around the age…he didn't even know. She looked older than he was, anyway. She had long black hair, and wore a dress that was similar to gothic Lolita clothing. She had several accessories on her person, and also had dull grey eyes, that fell upon Sakai.

"Ara, Ophis-chan has returned~ It's been a while~ Because we're secret friends, I haven't been able to discuss about your existence to anyone else~"

The newly named Ophis walked over to the Cliffside, and sat down.

"Yes, it has been sometime."

Ophis had a mellow look on her face.

"Ophis-chan, why are you here exactly? I thought that we were supposed to keep our friendship secret from anyone else? I didn't say anything to anyone else, you know?"

"Good. Also, take this."

Ophis presented Sakai with a snake…it looked dead, but Sakai wasn't sure if it was or not. It was a deep black colour and Sakai didn't know what to say as a response. He wasn't afraid of snakes or anything, but it looked weird to him.

"Ophis-chan is giving me her snake again~ That's really naughty of Ophis-chan~ That's not something I want~ But thank you for considering me when thinking of giving your snake to someone else~ I'm glad you chose me~"

His singsong voice didn't even deter Ophis even slightly. She pushed her hand forward with the snake on it, insisting towards Sakai.

"Take my snake. Become, stronger."

Ophis practically ordered, and kept attempting to hand the snake towards Sakai, but he repeatedly denied her.

"Since I was really young, Ophis-chan keeps attempting to give me her snake. I was shocked when Ophis-chan was offering me the snake for the first time? I didn't even think that Ophis-chan could be this adorable!"

Ophis tilted her head to the side, but then noticed something.

She saw his face, and realized something.

"Tears."

"Excuse me Ophis-chan~?"

Ophis cupped Sakai's chin, and brought his face closer to her own. She examined his face, and no matter how she said it, she could clearly see that as plain as day, the face he had was something of a sad one, and had stains of tears on his face.

"Tears, is the secretion from your eyes, when you, feel the emotion called sadness."

Sakai wished she didn't notice that.

He was sure that she wouldn't, but he gave her little credit, and she was able to find out the fact that his face held such things and even remained after he had stopped himself from doing what Ophis had said and observed shrewdly.

"Aah, it's nothing to worry about Ophis-chan~ Sometimes I feel sad is all~ And sometimes it comes from my eyes too~ There's nothing to worry about either~ But Ophis-chan doesn't have to worry about something like that~"

"I will, make the sadness disappear."

Ophis did something odd, and waved her fingers in front of Sakai's face.

Sakai merely watched as Ophis did what she did. He wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but he just watched with an intent gaze upon her, and allowed whatever to happen, to happen, and Ophis used this chance to attempt to sneak a snake into him from his mouth.

It was clear as day, Sakai could even see Ophis going towards his mouth with her snake, but he pulled away and wagged a finger towards her.

"Nahahahha~ You can't do something like that Ophis-chan~"

"…How did you see through my deception?"

Ophis seemed genuinely surprised when Sakai resisted her attack on him.

"It's because Ophis-chan is really easy to read! Besides when I ask about the snake! I don't even know why she asks about that~ What would that snake do to me if I ingested it anyway!? Is there something going on with the snake right now~?"

"My snake, will make you strong. You should, also accept my snake."

Ophis insisted, pushing her hand forward. Sakai gently pushed her hand away, clearly not seeing the slight frustrations that were making itself known onto her face.

"But, I don't want strength~ I just want to be normal~"

Ophis tilted her head sideways.

"But, you're not normal."

"Mehehehe, that's a matter of opinion~"

"It is true, you are not, normal. You, are different. You, have something, different. Something, that is different. Also, my snake wants you."

Sakai looked at the snake again, and he was sure that it was dead this time.

"Erm, how could your snake want me?"

"Because, it is my snake, that's why."

That really wasn't an answer.

Sakai was more scared than anything else.

Just hearing it was a very frightening thing to see, in his mind anyway.

"My Ophis-chan is really crafty, huh~ By the way Ophis-chan, it will soon be like four years since I met you."

"More than that."

Ophis corrected him, confusing him.

"Is it more?"

Sakai was confused, so Ophis elaborated, sort of.

"It is. It's been more than that. Though, you were unaware. Being, a child, would have such an effect on memory. You, do not remember our first meeting. It was, something that you wouldn't be able to remember. That is, to say that, I find myself, drawn to this area, because of its silence, and Sakai Sitri, is silence too."

"Mehehehe, I'm actually quite loud. People even think that I have ADHD or something like that when I don't~"

"I see, I have heard of ADHD, and you do not possess that. You possess the mental disorder known as feelings."

"That's not a mental disorder, Ophis-chan. That's just apart of the human…or I guess, Devil condition. Emotions are good things~"

"Like, when you cried."

Sakai gained a faint smile, something unusually abnormal to him.

"Yes…that's because people sometimes say mean things to me, is all."

"I, shall destroy them."

Ophis said it while showing her hand that radiated power.

"Ophis-chan! You don't have to do something like that! You don't have to kill anyone! I-It's nothing you have to worry about! It is my problem, after all Ophis-chan! You don't have to worry about anyone else! Leave the worrying to me, okay!?"

Ophis access the situation for herself, and still had doubts.

"Sakai Sitri, cried. Sakai Sitri, does not cry. He, smiles. Never cries. So, the people that made him cry, are bad people. I, shall also make those who made Sakai Sitri cry, leave this world, and erase their souls too. Sakai Sitri, shall never cry again."

He was touched by the settlement of the words, but he couldn't allow Ophis to go and kill people for him.

"Ophis-chan is sweet, but it's okay. I'm all better now. Just speaking with Ophis-chan had that effect on me."

Ophis tilted her head in wonder, and ultimately followed what Sakai said, and put her power away.

"Sakai Sitri, is better with my presence?"

"Yes, that's right~ Because Ophis-chan is my secret friend~ No one else knows about my secret friend but me~ Because we're the best of friends ever, aren't we Ophis-chan? We're like super best friends or something~"

"Yes…Sakai Sitri is my friend."

Hearing that made Sakai smile and the pair had a good chat about, anything that came to mind, Sakai dodging her snake quite a lot of the time, too.

* * *

In the evening, Akeno was laying in her bed, wondering what she was going to do next.

" _It seems like…this is my life now._ " She tossed from left to right, attempting to settle. "I _t isn't…that bad. Sakai-sama was nice today…he keeps being kind to me, and I keep pulling away. Am I just being difficult? Or is it something else? I don't know…it just feels like he's quite distant. Even though he presents as close, he just seems to be quite, distant away from me, like he doesn't want to be close to anyone…I don't know, I can just tell…it is like me, being with people. But while I pull away, he seems to embrace being near people, yet that distance, he always keeps that distance._ "

Because she had received a place where she was an outcast, she could understand the feeling of being unwanted. She could understand the feeling of wanting to keep up barriers, and they both did it, but in different ways.

She tossed on her bed, and continued thinking of what she would be able to do.

But she couldn't stay in bed for long, as she needed the bathroom.

So, she got out of bed, and walked out of the room.

As she walked down the corridor, she heard some noises.

"Hmmmm?"

She recognized one of the noises to be Sakai's voice. And it wasn't his usual cheerful voice, it was something completely different.

She knew that she shouldn't go and see what was going on, it was her being nosy. But, she had the overwhelming urge to go and see what was going on.

She followed the noise down the corridor, until she came across a certain room she hadn't been in before. But she knew it was Lord Sitri's personal study, and the door was open just enough for her to look inside…but she hesitated.

" _No, I shouldn't do it…it isn't my place to look…_ "

Akeno couldn't betray the trust they all had in her, and spy on people.

She was about to leave, when she heard Lord Sitri raise his voice.

"I told you, don't leave this castle. Others will gossip about this too."

"B-But, I wanted too, Tou-chan. I am not a prisoner, am I?"

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, and don't refer to me as 'Tou-chan' again."

Akeno didn't like the tone that Lord Sitri was using with Sakai. And what he was saying, made her feel complicated.

"Tou-chan…"

"What did I just say?" Though Akeno didn't see it, she was sure Sakai flinched, as she did and it wasn't even directed towards her. "You know what others say about you…do you want to embarrass this clan? I already have put so much on the line for you. If it wasn't for Serafall, you wouldn't even be living in this castle, you should learn your place."

"What is my place then?"

Sakai's voice had dropped the cheerfulness that it usually had, and it was worrying to Akeno that he could do that, use such a voice.

Her worries overcame her, and she looked into the room, seeing Lord Sitri sitting on his desk, and Sakai's face being lowered to the ground. Not wanting to be caught, she hid her presence the best that she could, and didn't allow anyone to notice her.

"Your place, is to do what I say."

"How can I do that when you don't even acknowledge my existence? You've giving me conflicting feelings, and thoughts. How can I pay attention, when you don't even talk to me? When you look at me, you look right through me like I'm not there, and when you do talk to me, you call me names. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to not be my son, that's what I want."

Akeno felt a pang of pain enter her heart, and she didn't even know what Sakai was feeling at this moment. It sounded truly horrible to hear that from his own Father. If it was her Father…at least he had never said that to her.

"…If that's how you feel then we don't have to talk at all. You can just keep pretending I don't exist, if that's how you feel."

Akeno felt for him at that moment.

How he had to say that to his own Father. Clearly, there wasn't love there, and if there was, it was shrouded in dark, and deceptive feelings.

"That's the problem, you keep causing trouble. Going outside? Do you think that I can protect you forever?"

"I don't need protecting. I've got Sera-nee and Grayfia-chan, that's all I need. And I will go outside if I want too. There's nothing wrong with it. I don't cause problems, they have the problem with me. I don't do anything to them, they always seem to be mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Do you not listen to me? You're doing it again. You're a disobedient child, and I will have to revoke your privileges if you continue on."

To Akeno, it seemed a little out of hand, when all she heard was him berating Sakai, without giving any real reasons of what he had supposedly have done to embarrass the clan. The only thing she could think of was him being eccentric, but Serafall was the same, and she wasn't mentioned about being embarrassed, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"Yo-You can't revoke anything! I haven't done anything wrong! Am I not allowed to socialize, is that it!?"

"You're not allowed to embarrass this clan!" Lord Sitri raised his voice, Akeno witnessing Sakai wincing. "Do you know what people say about you? Do you know how embarrassing it is to have you as a child?"

"I'm not embarrassing, what have I done that's embarrassing exactly? Can I not be myself? Do I have to hide away because you're ashamed of me? Why should I have to hide myself away when I want to spread my wings and fly high. Sona-nee and Sera-nee don't have a problem with me, why do you?"

"Because you're a monster!"

Those few words, visibly upset Sakai.

It was the first time Akeno had witnessed anything other than a smile on his face. It looked deep pain, and regret. Hurt, and loss, betrayal, and despair all in the eyes that Sakai had, and mirrored onto his face too.

She didn't even consider that his own Father would ever say something like that.

Just seeing his upset face, made her feel anger.

The person that had saved her, that had done so much for her, the person that had gone through quite a lot to help her, now was in such pain that she could relate to, at least a little bit. This pain, didn't belong on Sakai's face, she made that decision inside of her mind, she didn't like seeing Sakai having such a face.

"…Then, I will take my leave."

"And, don't leave this castle."

Sakai stiffened his expressions, and made his rejection known on his face.

"You can't stop me from leaving. If you try, I will tell Sera-nee, she won't be pleased about this either. Even if you're my Tou-chan, Sera-nee has more power than you do, both physically, and also with the law. So, please don't try and stop me from leaving the castle. Also, if you don't like me, please don't bother speaking to me anymore. Even though I love my family, even you Tou-chan, you speak to me like I'm nothing at all, and I won't bother you. I also won't even make anyone angry, if I can help it. I won't be confined here because you're embarrassed of me. I'm going to live my life whether you like it or not. If Sera-nee got word of this, she'd also be shocked, wouldn't she?"

Lord Sitri didn't say anything else, and lowered his head.

Sakai turned heels, and walked towards the door.

Because she was enthralled by the strength he showed by sticking up for himself, and wouldn't back down, she didn't realize that he was walking towards her, only when he opened the door himself, and came face to face with her.

Akeno looked like a deer caught in headlights, and stayed silently still on the spot.

But, he didn't say anything, and merely walked out, shutting the door so his Father couldn't see her form.

Sakai didn't say anything, and only guided Akeno away from the door, so his Father doesn't catch wind of Akeno listening in.

Akeno didn't say anything, until they got down the corridor, and into a private room. It wasn't owned by anyone, so there was no danger of anyone walking in. Yet, Akeno wasn't sure what she was supposed to say.

Sakai spoke first and felt worried about how she was going to respond.

"I suppose you heard all that, huh."

"Y-Yes…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it didn't come naturally to me. When I heard your voice sounding less than its usual chipperness, I was worried, and wanted to see what was going on. Please accept my apology, Sakai-sama."

Akeno bowed her head, but Sakai shook his head, his smile slowly returning.

"Silly, you're still calling me 'Sakai-sama' when you don't have to do anything like that. and I am sorry you had to hear something like that. Tou-chan doesn't always act like that, I swear that he doesn't."

"Sakai-sama…you don't have to defend him. He was speaking terribly towards you. He called you very horrible things, and spoke very disrespectfully, he shouldn't have spoken to you like that, it was wrong."

Akeno understood the reason why he'd say something like that, because he didn't want his Father to come off as a bad person, and maybe even have rumours spread around by how his Father emotionally abuses his own child.

"I…I mean, he does sometimes, but most of the times he ignores me. So, we don't talk much. Though he refrains from speaking most of the time, when he does, it is always idle threats. He couldn't do anything to me. Sera-nee wouldn't allow anything to happen, he only speaks like that when she's not around."

"Even then, it isn't right. Otou-sama's shouldn't…speak like that to their own children. He called you a monster…" She paused when seeing how deeply that word affected him. "…Sakai-sama is a very nice person."

"Himejima-chan…"

He couldn't believe that someone he didn't know would say something like that.

It just seemed to be a disbelieving thing to him.

But when Sakai's eyes looked into her own, he saw that she had felt something like when he did before.

"I've been called a monster too."

"By your people…right? By your clan?"

"Ara, yes. That's right, by my clan. They dislike me for having dirty wings-"

"Himejima-chan has beautiful wings." Sakai confessed, looking right at Akeno who remained shocked. "Her 'dirty wings' look like beautiful midnight. It looks silky, and smooth, and adorable too. Himejima-chan has beautiful black wings of a Fallen Angel. It isn't something you should be displeased about."

"…No one has said that since my Kaa-sama…"

Akeno felt a little tear or two in her eye, but she refused to cry. But the kindness she was receiving from Sakai, made her feel…good. Better than she had been for a long time. Despite getting emotionally broken down by his Father, and with her intent to cheer him up, she had actually been the one who had been cheered up.

"Well, I don't know why. Himejima-chan is adorable. And her wings are great. I hope to one day brush those feathers with my hand fingers. I've always wanted to talk with a Fallen Angel before, and now I have. I feel relieved. She's really kind."

Akeno's face lifted ever so slightly, and a tear rolled down her face.

"Thank you, Sakai-sa…Sakai-kun. Is it alright if I call you that?"

She asked hesitantly, wanting to make sure, since Sakai was still a High Class Devil, she couldn't just say things naturally without finding out first, it was something that she wouldn't be able to do, and needed to find out if she could or not.

"Hehe! Of course!"

"Great! Then, you can call me 'Akeno-chan' okay? It is one thing no one else calls me. I'd be perfectly happy if Sakai-kun said that to me."

"That's wonderful! Akeno-chan~ That's cute~"

Akeno allowed a small smile on her face, but then she adopted a frown.

"Are you going to tell Serafall-sama about what happened with your Otou-sama?"

"There's no point."

He expressed with a sigh, Akeno tilting her head in wonder.

"What do you mean? Doesn't she have a right to know?"

"Sera-nee goes through so much for me, I don't want to add to her worries. Even me being who I am, has been a challenge for Onee-chan. She doesn't say anything, and people keep it from me, but I know that she's been pushing for my rights as a High Class Devil too."

"But…I don't understand. You are a High Class Devil, you were born into the Sitri clan. I don't know everything, but I do know that in the Sitri clan, they do get their Evil Pieces when they turn a certain age, and that you're considered such beings from birth."

"…I know, but I'm different."

"Why?"

Akeno wished she didn't ask that, but it slipped out, making Sakai turn his eyes downwards.

"…Because I'm viewed as a monster in the Underworld by half of the population, just about anyway."

Those words blew Akeno's mind away, she couldn't believe it for even a second.

"…W-Why? Aren't you just a Devil too?"

In a rare moment, Sakai put his hands to his ears, clearly concealing some tears.

At that moment, Akeno was worried, since this was…Sakai. He didn't cry, he didn't even frown. But right now, it was clear he was cleaning his eyes of fresh tears that plagued him so.

"I-I don't know…people just hate me…and I don't know why…I haven't done anything bad…I don't think so…ever since back then…when I was younger than I am now…from my first memory, I can remember people calling me "Monster!" and saying "Why don't you just die already!?" while attempting to hit me and kill me…but Sera-nee, and Grayfia-chan always stops them. I-I don't know why people call me that…I haven't done anything wrong, I don't think I have. But…people hate me, and don't want me around…"

His confession, didn't seem fair to Akeno.

She couldn't see why he was called what he was, he didn't seem bad to her. In fact, if it wasn't for his continued efforts, she wouldn't have been saved, and would be dead now. But, here she was, alive and kicking, thanks to the boy called 'monster' by even his own Father.

"Does your...Otou-sama hit you too?"

Sakai didn't say anything, his eyes going to the floor.

By that, Akeno was almost convinced that he did. She didn't have evidence, but the look on his face was telling her that she could very well be right.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…they shouldn't say things, or hit you either."

"Why…?"

Akeno's heart broke at that single word.

Why?

That seemed too powerful to Akeno, Sakai just questioning why people shouldn't hit him, when she knew that people shouldn't hit other people. But the boy before her just questioned it like it was something he had never heard before. That, was truly heart breaking for Akeno, and the look on his face almost made her cry herself, pure loneliness and sadness, and why he acted the way he did, slowly made her understand things she didn't even know she was missing.

"Because they can't, they don't know you, and shouldn't pretend that they do either." Akeno bent forward, and giggled slightly. "Fufu, I don't think what he said could've come for me, and protected me. A monster I mean. I have Sakai-kun to thank for my current life. He was right, there has been nothing happening to me since coming here. Everyone is always nice to me, and I can basically do what I want. And he even said that my wings are beautiful, that's enough for me. Someone who finds beauty with my wings, always makes me feel complicated. But this time, I think it is really wonderful that someone finds these wings of mine beautiful."

"Akeno-chan is…"

Sakai watched as Akeno moved closer to him, and hugged him. His eyes bulged when her chest hit his face. being a child, she didn't have breasts yet, but she still was a girl, and she was hugging him, so his face reddened slightly.

"Sakai-kun, you and I are more alike that I thought." Akeno spoke with a warm smile, explaining further. "We've both had childhood's were we are outcasts. I am sorry that people call you a monster, because they did it with me too. I was called a monster, and now you have…it seems that fellow 'monsters' can get along very well, can't they?"

"Akeno-chan, is saying such things…so you don't hate me after all…"

"Hate you?" Akeno parroted, perplexed. "Why would I hate you? You were the one who came for me. You are the one who delivers me food daily, when I refuse to leave my room. You're the one who has stuck by me again and again. It hasn't been long, granted. But you've always come to my side, and asked me if I was okay, protected me from anything that would come for me, and you also made me feel safe and gave me chocolate cake. So, why would you think I hated you?"

That's how Akeno honestly thought, and that's what had happened between them. She didn't see anything that could lead her to not liking him. In fact, it should make her like him more, since he had done so much for her.

"…I know I can be annoying sometimes, I am not stupid. I know I come off as pretty wild, and that is me…I like being boisterous, and fun loving. Maybe it might be annoying to others, so I'm sorry if I do come off as annoying to you…and I also wasn't able to help you reconcile with your clan either."

"Ufufufu, to hear Sakai-kun say such things. I wasn't going to be allowed back into the clan, no matter what happened. And I love Sakai-kun's energy, just by being near you fills me with renewed energy too. So, please don't worry about me hating you, I quite like Sakai-kun very much so."

Sakai's eyes watered, and he jumped Akeno, hugging her tightly.

"Awww! You're so adorable Akeno-chan! I definitely can't live without Akeno-chan now! She's really kind, and cuddly! Hey, can I also kidnap you too!? It would be really great, don't you think so Akeno-chan?!"

"K-Kidnapping…erm, yes, you can…kidnap me sometimes."

"That's great! I can see us becoming really good friends in the future Akeno-chan!"

Akeno smiled, and nodded. He really didn't know how true that statement really was.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, that's the end of it! So, Akeno and Sakai have grown closer, together. Some more of Sakai's homelife, and private life have been revealed, especially with the way people act with him, even his own Father, and Akeno can identify with that. Ophis has been introduced, and also knows Sakai too! How they met, and what went on between them, will be revealed in time.**

 **After reading the reviews and votes (thank you all by the way!) it seems that Lint has pulled ahead as his Knight. That was quite surprising to me, considering not much is known about her, but it makes sense too, considering that she has much to work with. So yeah, she is going to be one of Sakai's Knight's! Now, the other one, between Fem Vali and Lilith…actually, that was very close. Actually, it was pretty much even during everything. But in the end, it seems like Lilith pulled through with the poll, so she's on the peerage!**

 **Finally, I've been thinking, and looking at Sakai's peerage list, and while that it is pretty good, but I've been thinking about having Fem Gasper be in Sakai's peerage, as a Rook, possibly! I know, before anyone says it, Gasper is associated with the Bishop role, unless you're up to date with the current LN where Gasper turns into a hand to hand fighter with what Gasper's got going on, plus I just thought that it would be cool too and have Sakai have a somewhat Longinus on the peerage, potential 14th Longinus on the peerage I suppose is the right term.**

 **So yeah, I've been thinking about doing that, and who'd replace Gasper on Rias' peerage, probably Ravel with her regeneration abilities, and such she'd be good, and have her be with Ise, despite being childhood friends with Sakai. For who Gasper would replace, it would be Bova, but I am thinking of having Lilith be 7 Pawn's (maybe they mutate when going inside of her or something) and have Bova be one mutation Pawn piece. Or, have Gasper have 6 Pawn pieces, Bova the remaining two, and Lilith a mutation Rook.**

 **Well, those are my thoughts anyway, let me know what you all think, and until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Bova.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (8 pieces)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Valerie.**

 **Rooks; Koneko, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Walburga.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

 **Blinkdisel; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Well, those are some compelling arguments, I can't deny that. At least a few of them will make it.**

 **DocSlendy; Well I am excited that you are~**

 **ShadeAkami; Aah, third is good too! Don't worry~ Yeah, a good mix, I'd say anyway. Yeah, it does seem like that, doesn't it? Well, more of him will be revealed as time goes on. He's still got mysteriousness about his past, and what will affect his future too, it is going to be cool~ Well, it is somewhat like that, but more violent as Naruto wasn't really physically assaulted, unlike Sakai who has people regularly trying to kill him. They do have a few things in common, hence why she is going to be the best Queen for him, since she can understand what it is like to be in his shoes, even if only slightly. Well, there are some mother's that would, and if Sakai's mother does or doesn't, shall be revealed whenever she's introduced. Yup, they've opened up to one another now~ Hehe, Serafall better be careful or Grayfia's worries might come to life~ I was thinking of a chapter were Gabriel and Serafall meet one another somehow, and Sakai sees her for a good person, completely shattering Serafall briefly, or something like that. Well, thanks for your input. And cool suggestions. And here's the next chapter~**

 **hellspam; Well, thank you very much! They are quite adorable together, aren't they? Here's the next chapter~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, I thought it would be good too hehe~ Somewhat similar, but as far as I am aware and can remember, Naruto was never actually physically assaulted, though the name calling, shunning, is somewhat similar yeah, inspiration taken, and all that. Well, that'll be a mystery for a little while~ Hehe, he does, and that will be revealed in time how they met, how they became friends, and other things like that. Eeh, probably yeah. And cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, it shows that she didn't adjust straight away, and just get used to everything. She had an adjustment period, and now she's back on track. Grayfia was literally going through Hell when that happened, not only watching Serafall, but also Sakai, it was a very difficult time for her. I know, just imagine if they meet...how frightening. Yeah, his past is quite the bothersome thing for him. Sakai naturally does care for her, very much so. Especially after realizing her own pain as well as his own pain. Yeah, canon characters will be introduced in this chapter too, as indicated by the title of the chapter. Yeah, she's quite enthralled by his energy~ It is a big piece of the puzzle, and it is gonna be a little while before it is fit into place, mysterious pasts usually are~ Well, Diodora got put into his place, he knows not to mess with him...though since it is Diodora, he still would anyway. Ophis is always a little weird, but that's who she is, and that's what she wants to do~ It is indeed like as you said, though also a good opportunity to bond with one another, and show that they do care for one another. Yeah, sorry about that, and thanks~ And yeah, things are only going to get more intense~**

 **bcsclaymore; Yeah, it will be revealed in time, snipets here and there shall also reveal some stuff too. His wings? They are the same as normal Devil bat wings.**

 **sundown923; Aah, thank you for the support~**

 **RangerElk76; We certainly will find out soon~**

 **Legend3881; It surely did look like that, huh. Yeah, and his peerage already is, with the exception of Le Fay, they all have/had/will suffer through things, and will bring them together. Well, Walburga doesn't have her Longinus, that was established a while ago now, I believe. And Gasper doesn't become Gasper Balor to around vol 12, and by then, Sakai's peerage will also have strong powers too. Well, yes she would have to be, but she's still going to be strong. And yeah, I have plans for how it is going to happen too.**

 **Ryner510; Yeah, they're getting closer, and it shows in this chapter too. I know, he's gone through, and will go through, quite a lot in his young life.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, that's Ophis for you~ She is quite weird~ Yeah, some good development, is always good! Grayfia got her time to shine. Yup, I'm glad that you noticed, he is quite the complex kind of guy. He's got layers beneath the surface, and also has many different things going on in his life. Yes, I thought that would be better than just have her okay with it straight away. Something like that, but Naruto wasn't ever really beaten physically, emotionally he was yeah, like Sakai, but Sakai gets physically assaulted. Well, Sakai isn't Naruto, and isn't really seeking approval from others. Yeah, Lint is going to be cool when she's introduced. And thanks for the input. And thank you~**

 **S; Seems good.**

 **Guest 2; Pawn huh, possibly.**

 **Indragon; Great~**

 **Guest 3; In the peerage, is a maybe.**

 **Haku; Rook would be cool.**

 **Albion; Yeah, maybe.**

 **Skai; Yeah, could be.**

 **Sdgi; As a Rook, would have to be mutated.**

 **Dragonfva; Great~**

 **Fem vali; Hmmm, I wouldn't know which one, honestly. And Sona and Sakai huh.**

 **Slif; It is a possibility, I'd have to think about it.**

 **Guest 4; I'll have to think about it.**

 **Obelisk; That sounds cool~**

 **Naroku; Thank you! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, it does sound good~ Those are some cool ideas. And yeah, they probably are the same person.**

 **Guest 5; Well, I can't decide one way or another.**

 **Rago; Vali as a Rook, possibly.**

 **Guest 6; Koneko is probably gonna be with Sakai yeah. Sona, I haven't decided about yet.**

 **Guest 7; Well, thank you very much! Yeah, I always love character development! And no problem, here's another!**

 **Guest 8; That's a dilemma, isn't it?**

 **Guest 9; Well, if not peerage, could be lover.**

 **nipunkhan823; Akeno having a Sacred Gear, I wouldn't know what to give her. If you have any ideas, then I'd like to hear them. And yeah, it isn't impossible for her to have one, she could've easily be born with one.**

 **Ragna; Those are some good suggestions, and yeah, I can kinda see it. I know, I've seen her. She's different to what I expected her to look like, but it makes more sense as to why Serafall dislikes Gabriel, as she gives me some Serafall vibes, especially with the face that she looks like.**

 **ClyxicRyse; Well, I suppose it does, but goes in a different direction.**

 **Richter; Thanks! That looks pretty cool to me! I like it anyway~! Grayfia, would be cool, though I wouldn't know if Grayfia would be a good choice for the peerage, though she's gonna be in the harem no matter what. And those girls are cool for the harem too.**

 **Skull Flame; Of course, it is a pretty cool idea~ And yeah, you've got a point there, that would be pretty scary. I suppose that he does, though it is gonna be more darker than what happened with Naruto, as the story progresses, you'll see how that is. Well, you never know, if pushed far enough, he might very well give them a healthy punch to the face. He is indeed in great debt to them, which also causes internal conflicts too. Yup, he's friends with Ophis, and when it is revealed how, things will begin making more sense. Though, for now I can't say how they know one another. Well, it is going to be something like that. And yeah, don't piss people off Diodora, or they might end up coming after you, and you don't want Sakai after you…he'll definitely end you if something were to happen. And thank you!**

 **Guest 10; Yeah, that's great~**

 **Blade of Takeda; That's great! Thank you! And cool look of the peerage. Though, I would love to use that Longinus…I have no idea what the heck it does. If I knew what it does, then I would use it, but as it is, I haven't a clue on what it can do.**

 **Guest 11; Yup, it could happen.**

 **Guest 12; That looks like a pretty cool line up to me too.**

 **King dravon; Yeah, which one though, I don't know just yet.**

 **Guest 13; Yeah, it is possible.**

 **Guest 14; Yeah, it looks good.**

 **Hauryuko; That would be pretty fun.**

 **eiyuutan; Thanks! Cool harem suggestions, for both! Looks good to me too!**

 **Guest 15; Yeah, I am thinking about that!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Dancing in the dark two**

It had been exactly a year and a half since Akeno and Sakai had met one another. During that year, and a half, Sakai and Akeno had become, very good friends. It turned out that opening up to one another really did make all the bit of difference between the two of them.

Akeno found it hard to adjust to her life, but since the day that they had opened up to one another, she found it easier. Because, she found someone that was, like her. He was, for all intents and purposes, like her.

He was out casted like she was. She and he were bullied for being different, though she had never suffered from her parents dislike of her. That's one of the only things that she couldn't say that she knew about. But she did have her clan want her dead, so she guessed that would be something similar to what Sakai was going through.

But on today's day, Sakai had a deeply regretful look on his face as he stared at something that was in a box. It was a long, large box that held something special inside. Sakai ran a finger over the box itself with the seals attached too it.

His painful smile made the situation sombre, and his heart felt like it was being gripped. He knew what the day soon was going to come, and he didn't want to have that day come. Each time it did, the anniversary that he didn't like, he always was overcome with feelings, and how that manifested was in tears from his eyes.

" _Don't worry, I never forgot._ " Sakai thought to himself, as he slowly fingered the box itself. " _I remember, this is the time that…yeah. I remember it all._ " He looked down at his chest, and on his chest, there were three rings attached to a necklace, and he clutched the rings tightly within his hand. " _Everyday…I never forgot what I did to you…if it wasn't for me then…I wouldn't of been able too…because of me…people end up…dead…maybe because I am cursed…after all…maybe because it was me who…ended up taking your lives…_ "

The inner guilt the boy felt, was displayed on his face. all of the things running around his head was very much so a very daunting thought on the boys mind. He replayed the same event in his head again and again. All of the horrors he remembered, and all of the sorrows that were caused on that day, it truly was a scary concept to even think about.

He, always felt like this, when he was going through this time of the year. Though, this year he couldn't show that he was sad, he wasn't allowing himself to show the others that he felt, depressed, he didn't want the others to worry, even if he was drowning in the sea of his emotions.

As he was shedding tears, there was a knock at his door.

[Sakai-kun, are you awake?]

It was Akeno's sweet voice that came from the other side of the door.

Sakai brushed his eyes of the tears, and made sure that his face was noteworthy of being devoid of sadness, not wanting to put pressure on Akeno to worry about him. He, didn't want to worry Akeno because she was his friend now…he didn't want Akeno to feel sadness because of him.

"Aah, Akeno-chan! You can come inside!"

He made sure that he was okay, before she opened the door.

The now 11 year old Akeno had grown since the previous year, as had Sakai, who was 10 years old now. The pair had longer hair, though Akeno's was kept at a manageable length, as was Sakai's own hair, being just below his chin, but the tips of his hair were always dyed the same colour that he had.

"Ara, good morning Sakai-kun. It seems that you're doing well."

Sakai was good at hiding his sadness, so Akeno didn't see any other way of identifying his sadness.

"Yes, good morning! I didn't know that you were awake right now, Akeno-chan! It is still early!"

Akeno guffawed slightly as she walked forward.

"Yes, it is quite early, but I thought that it would be good if we came together like this. I knew that Sakai-kun woke up early, so I wanted to see what Sakai-kun was doing today, if there was anything to worry about?"

"Ooh no, there's nothing to worry about~ I haven't gotten anything to do today~"

Akeno's eyes lit up when hearing that, and then she noticed the box on the ground.

Taking mild interest, Akeno smiled softly.

"That box, it seems quite important?"

"Ooh…yeah, it is important. It houses a strong sword inside." Akeno became more interested as Sakai put a hand on the box. "But the sword is something quite special."

"How's that?"

Because she was interested, Sakai elaborated a little more.

"It's a sword that doesn't allow many people to wield it. Even I can't wield it either. It won't do anything other than listen to its Master, and unfortunately, I am not its Master. I wish I was because it is a strong blade, and could be a very good sword to use, but I am not the wielder, it won't allow me to be the wielder. Even though, I would wield it in the same of a special person, it seems to not have chosen me as its wielder, that's how it is, after all~"

"I didn't know a sword could dictate who's its Master is."

Sakai gave Akeno a dry look, and an equally dry looking smile.

"This sword does, and won't allow anyone it doesn't want to wield it, wield it. The only person that could wield it is…someone that was…close to me. Because of the strength of the blade, I won't be giving it to anyone else unless I deem that person truly worthy of having this blade, because it was gifted to me from a long time ago, from someone very important to me."

"Someone important?"

His face turned a little sullen, as he made the box disappear somewhere. Akeno didn't know where it went, honestly.

"Yes…someone very important. They, were very important to me."

Sakai didn't reveal any details, not really. And because of the face he had, Akeno knew it wasn't a very good thing that he wanted to talk about. Out of respect, she didn't say anything else about it, and sat on the bed.

"Anyway, Sakai-kun~ Got anything that you need to do today~?"

"Aah, I actually don't have anything to do! I'm all free!"

Returning from the brink of sadness, Sakai turned the conversation to something else, and that also make everything, better.

"Well, that's good. So, is it okay if we can do something together today?"

"Aww, Akeno-chan~ You don't even have to ask something like that~ I of course want to spend time with Akeno-chan…but, Akeno-chan, there's something that I am going to have to do, tomorrow, and I won't be able to play, okay?"

"Hmmmm? Is tomorrow special?"

She asked the question, but then regretted it when seeing his face turn downwards into a sorrowful smile.

"…It isn't a special in a good way, it is special in a way that I don't like it at all. I just thought that I would say it in case you wanted to do something else tomorrow. I'm sorry if it seems like I am blowing you off…I just don't really talk with anyone tomorrow…not even Onee-chan or anything else, I just…for a few hours, I go somewhere…and no one else can go with me."

Akeno wasn't sure what to say.

From the way he spoke, it was a serious matter, it was like he was being super serious about something. But, she didn't know what that thing was. Even if she did know, was it okay to even ask about it? Could she say anything about it? She didn't know what to think.

"I-I see…Sakai-kun, is there anything that I can-"

"Ooh no~ It isn't a worry, there's nothing to worry about~"

Though he displayed a singsong type of voice, she could feel like there was more that he wanted to say, or something else that he wanted to do.

* * *

"H-Hello, it is nice to meet you…"

Sakai and Akeno witnessed a girl that was around Sona's age bowing to him, and her at the same time.

She had thick glasses, and she had a timid look to her face. She looked quite like Sona, actually. She had similar colour hair, and she also had a face like Sona's. But this girls hair is longer, and she had bigger breasts than the flat Sona. Her eyes were what was something that Sakai took interest in, since she had heterochromia. One of her eyes were violet coloured, and the other was a brown colour. Her eyes intrigued Sakai, since he hadn't seen such things before.

Stretching his arms, Sakai inspected Tsubaki from head to toe with his eyes, taking in, every little bit of her form to her great embarrassment.

"Ara, who's this gem Nee-chan?"

Being referred to as a 'gem' was news to the girl, and she averted her gaze.

"This is Tsubaki Shinra, she's my Queen, or rather she will become my Queen in a few months time when I finally receive my own Evil Pieces. This is the girl I was talking about a little while ago, the girl that had some difficult problems in her life. Some different things happened in her past, and she has gone through something terrible, so I decided to take a chance and make this girl my servant, and she agreed. Basically, it is basic business, though I do not regret meeting Tsubaki."

Saying it with an honest face, Tsubaki was taken back by how mellow Sona is, compared to the usual stiffness that she had. When she looked at her future Master, she witnessed that she was looking at her younger brother kindly.

Putting two and two together, wasn't difficult. She could see that around Sakai, Sona was more relaxed. It was difficult to notice, but it was very real when it was noticed. Tsubaki could see a difference with the Sona she met, and this Sona before her. She seemed, happier, and that was because of Sakai's presence. She liked that, about Sona, since she seemed to be able to relax in her younger brother's presence. Even she felt more relaxed than she had been before.

Once hearing what Sona said, Sakai gained a cheery face, and leaned closer to the slightly embarrassed looking Tsubaki.

"Shinra…you wouldn't happen to be dealing with Mako, would you?"

"Mako…? What's that?"

The newly named Tsubaki wasn't sure what he was talking about, so Sakai twirled his head around adorably.

"You know, coming across the rebel group Avalanche, right? I know they've been causing problems for your organization, but they are in the right, Shinra-chan~ You can't have the planet die because you wish to have more Mako in your life for your city of Midgar~ Ooh, and watch out for Sephiroth-chan too~ He's a really naughty boy with his long sword~ I wonder if that's overcompensating for something~? Though I do love Sephiroth-chan too~ He's great…but when he killed my game wifey for lifey, that's when he crossed the line, and I had to end his life. Until then, it was fine. But after that, I couldn't allow him to live. He went from badass, to on borrowed time. I made sure of that, he didn't live long after I had swiftly dealt with him."

Akeno snickered, Sona tilting her head as she didn't know what was going on. Shirone just looked down at the ground, quietly observing what they were doing from the corner of her eyes. Tsubaki on the other hand had a confused look on her face.

"I-I don't quite understand…"

Shinra looked confused, and Akeno just giggled to herself.

"He's having a joke with you, Shinra-san. He's talking about a game, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Aerith-sama!"

Sakai recalled something and put a hand to his face, as if he was devastated. Shirone blinked in surprise from his change in attitude, and witnessed him walking over to the corner of the room, and gained a dark cloud over him, mumbling "Aerith-sama is my wifey with Grayfia-chan and she got shanked in the back by Sephiroth-chan…" again and again, depressing thoughts settling inside of his heart.

"Aerith…sama? And…shanked? Wait…ooh, that means stabbed, I think…but shanked?"

Tsubaki didn't know who that was, so Akeno explained to both her, and Sona, Shirone already having a good idea on who she was.

"It is someone Sakai-kun has a crush on."

Sakai snapped his head towards all of them, tears stinging his eyes.

"It's love! Deep, intense, and physical love that I have for her! But she's gone from this world! Why couldn't it of been that dumb hippy creature otherwise known as Rufus-chan. He always got in the way, and now Aerith-sama suffered because of Rufus-chan, even though he wasn't there! Damn you Rufus-chan! And also Sephiroth-chan too! He murdered her before my eyes! She got stabbed from behind! And then she died! And there was nothing left of her! She even died because she was end up crying her eyes out! Even that idiot Cloud-chan really didn't know what a good woman he had…though there is Zack-chan too…b-but, I wanna have Aerith-chan all to myself…she's going to die! She's dead, and she won't ever come back! Waaah! I can't believe that she died on me! That's really bad!"

Sakai 'corrected' while waving his body around like a madman as Akeno's face twisted upwards.

"A-As I said, he had a…love for her, and then she died in the game. And since then, Sakai-kun has been feeling sad, and can't get over that…maybe I shouldn't of introduced him to that game…either way, it seems like Sakai-kun really loved her, and then she died…well, that's how it is. She's dead now, and that's…a part of life too."

Sona resisted the urge to slam her hand against her face.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, it makes sense. Like when the time-"

"Onee-chan!" Spat out Sakai with darkened eyes. "D-Don't mention that again! It is too depressing! I will cry, and make myself feel bad if you mention something like this! I can't even attempt to think about something like this, you know Onee-chan!?"

Sona winced, and just bobbed her head along.

"Sorry, Sakai, I didn't mean too…"

"Even then, Onee-chan said it with the intention of revealing it." He snapped out of his depression instantly, and rushed back over to Tsubaki. "UUuuu! I'm sorry! It seems like we're being weird or something, aren't we~?"

Tsubaki was taken aback by Sakai's flippant attitude, and how he switched from being depressed, to being excitable within a few seconds. It truly did catch him by surprise, he did have to admit something like that.

"O-Oh no, Sona-sama already prepared me for this."

She let slip, but Sakai didn't even seem like it was offensive at all.

"She prepared you for me!? That's really bad Onee-chan~ You can't do something like that~ It means that we're going to get along great, Shinra-chan! That's really good, Shinra-chan! So, you're going to become my Onee-chan's Queen, then?"

"Erm…yes, she is going to become my King. It wasn't a hard decision to make. Sona-sama made an offer that I couldn't refuse, and I ended up becoming one of her personal…friends, I suppose the right word is."

Tsubaki didn't know how else to say it, but Sakai swayed his body like he was excited to talk with somebody new.

"Ooh, I see~ So, that's how it is~"

"Y-Yes, Sona-sama was a God…eeh, Devil send. She helped me out of a situation, and in exchange for that, I decided to spend my time next to her. I thought that it would be the best if I became her Queen, and I will always serve your Onee-sama, please don't worry about that."

"I am not worried about that." He confirmed as Sona watched on. "Onee-chan knows how to pick good people. And she picked a cute girl with cute eyes too. I think that because of your eyes, I am secretly sending my heart into the sky~ So, how did you end up with different coloured eyes exactly?"

"M-My eyes…w-well, I was just born with them, is all. There's not really a story there."

Tsubaki answered truthfully, Sakai tilting his head curiously.

"I see…so, that's how it is. You, were just born with them? Well, I am pleased that Onee-chan got a good person as her Queen. Though, you haven't been officially been made her Queen yet, I know that you're going to be a good Queen."

When Sakai said 'Queen' Akeno responded to it, and had a thoughtful look to her eyes.

"Hmmm, yes. That's right, it is going to be something like that. I am going to do my best to fulfil the duties of a Queen in the meantime, and I am also going to do my best to have my thoughts and feelings transmitted to you, too. Since you're my future King's Otouto, I shall also do my best to make you feel better."

"So, for a request that I have, will you look after Onee-chan too?"

Tsubaki looked surprised, and had trouble on how to respond.

Sona folded her arms, and watched carefully.

Akeno was having a smile on her face, and wondered where Sakai was going with this.

Sakai himself just kept smiling.

"I worry about Onee-chan. She's very strong willed, but I wish to have Onee-chan have a good peerage too. So, a request from me, please take care of my Onee-chan. She's quite the intelligent girl, but she's not good with social interactions."

"H-Hey, I am good…"

Sona defended, but Akeno giggled to herself.

"He's right, Sona-sama. you got all the brains, but the people skills are…needing some work. You're very blunt."

"Being blunt, is just who I am."

Sona countered, but Akeno just wagged her finger.

"So, are you going to look after Onee-chan for me? She's a good girl really~ She's really a good girl, and she might come off as cold, but she's really…good, she's the best Onee-chan that I could ever want! Even if she doesn't like kissing!"

"K-K-Kissing?!"

Tsubaki flushed as Sona glared darkly at her younger brother.

"Ara, me and Onee-chan kiss all of the time." Sakai 'revealed' as Tsubaki's eyes fluttered, Sona's face turning red with anger, Akeno snickering. "Sometimes, Onee-chan doesn't like saying it, but Onee-chan and I really do kiss with our mouths. I place my lips on her cheek, and she does the same to me. Sometimes, she even holds me really close too~"

"I-I see…"

Muttering as she was embarrassed, Tsubaki turned away. Sona looked like she was going to die, it didn't take much to embarrass Sona when it came to Sakai or Serafall. They were naturally able to embarrass her easily.

"Yes~ We even share a bath, with rubber duckies~"

"Not the rubber ducks again!"

Sona couldn't contain herself anymore, and she exploded with some rage in her words.

Sakai swayed his body as he blew a kiss towards Sona, Tsubaki taking it the wrong way when Sona blushed a little bit.

"Onee-chan is silly. We always have rubber duckies in the bath. I even sometimes sit on Onee-chan's lap. She really likes it too, don't you Onee-chan?"

"Leave me alone…"

"Onee-chan, don't be cruel~ I love Onee-chan~"

"N-No, don't say anything else…"

"But, Onee-chan! I want to marry someone like you!"

"Aaaaah!" Sona misheard, and thought he said 'marry you' and couldn't hold herself back anymore. "S-Stop talking! J-Just stop it! That's why people get the wrong idea about us! People think that I have that kind of love for you, when I don't!"

"But, you don't love me Onee-chan?"

Sakai put on his best puppy dog expression, while Akeno giggled to herself. Tsubaki was on the brink of passing out with all the thoughts going on in her head. She could even feel her cheeks heating up to a place where she wouldn't be able to do it.

"W-Well, of course I do but…"

CHU!

"I knew it Onee-chan loves me~"

When his lips left her cheek, Sona couldn't stand it anymore, and gained teary eyes.

"Uuuuu! You and Onee-sama are just the same! You're both just insufferable! I can't stand this anymore!"

Sona, with teary eyes, began running away as Sakai gave chase, shouting "ONEE-CHAN, I LOVE YOU! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!" as loud as he could.

Akeno watched as Tsubaki tilted her head to the side.

"So…that just happened, yes?"

"It did~ Sakai-kun and Sona-sama have a very, good and affectionate love for one another~"

Tsubaki took in the information, and continued to stare with a wide eyed look, and her face displayed shock, too.

"A-And…are they, in a…"

"They have a good relationship, that's all I can say at this time. Even if it doesn't look like that."

The only thing Tsubaki could do is watch the space where Sakai and Sona disappeared. Akeno just giggled from behind her, and found the situation delectable, it was just so perfect to her to mess with other people.

* * *

Near the end of the day, Sakai and Akeno were in his bedroom, just relaxing.

Since neither had anything to do after their day of different and interesting things that they had done together (Akeno never really having much to do) they decided to spend the day in Sakai's room, doing whatever they wanted.

Akeno was laying down on Sakai's bed, reading a girly magazine, and as for Sakai himself, he was going through something. She didn't know what he was looking at exactly, but whatever it was, really was quite the strange sight to behold, she couldn't deny that though.

"Here, Akeno-chan. Look at this."

Sakai, who had a document in his hand as they sat in his bedroom, went over to Akeno, and lay down on his stomach next to her, who was doing the same thing on his bed. Akeno looked over the document and found it odd.

"So, this is…what exactly Sakai-kun?"

She didn't really understand Devils lettering's yet. She hadn't really taken the time to read them either.

"It is a document about that recent girl…erm, the name is…aah, here it is. She's called Kuroka-san. It says here that she has killed her previous caretaker. I don't know the full details, but it seems that the rare Nekoshou-chan has gone wild with power, and has taken the caretakers life."

"Caretaker?" Sakai nodded. "Not peerage member, then?"

Akeno found it odd the way that he said it, so Sakai gave her a kind and warm smile that would light up even the coldest of hearts.

"I don't know about that at all." He confessed. "I just know that it is something like that. I guess that the information is still a little sketchy at the moment. There hasn't been much released about her, and even then it is only to the Maou-sama's, and people that are important. But, it seems like this girls Imouto really has come under suspicion too."

"How so?"

Inquiring with a genuine curiosity, Sakai ran his finger over the document.

"From this, it says that because the Onee-sama went wild with her power, there's a chance that the Imouto could do the same thing. Currently, she's being detained…poor girl, I bet she's really frightened right now. But, she's a rare Nekoshou too. Even then, I don't think that she should be detained for something like this."

"Aaah, I think you could be right. But, what would we be able to do about that exactly?"

Knowing Sakai's personality, he probably would want to help.

But a healthy dose of surprise came to her when he shook his head from left to right, denying that he could help.

"There's nothing that we would be able to do." Sakai admitted with a pained smile on his face. "Because, even someone like me wouldn't be able to do anything. But, I know that if it is Onee-chan and the other Maou-sama's, then they wouldn't allow the old Devils to kill this girl. I just know that, and I also overheard Onee-chan speak to Grayfia-chan about it last night, so yeah~ They are going to help this girl and make sure she is going to be safe, which is good."

"Well, that is good, anyway. I think that's a good thing too."

"Yeah…from what it seems like, she is going through something terrible, as of late. I mean, this girls Onee-sama has left, and she's facing something terrible, because of that. I hope that the Onee-sama of this girl does have a very damn good reason to leave behind her Imouto…leaving behind someone isn't something that you should do."

A bitter feeling overcame Sakai briefly, and he bit his bottom lip.

Akeno could see that there was a change within his eyes, and also his body language too.

"But Sakai-kun, how did you end up having something like that, anyway?"

She found it odd that he ended up having that in his possession, since even he said that it was for the Maou's only.

"Ooh, I just borrowed it from Onee-chan. She gave it me to read, she knows that I like reading~"

"A-And Serafall-sama just happened to give this to you?"

Akeno found that a little suspicious, giving a Devil child something that, essentially wasn't public information.

Sakai held the same childlike smile on her face.

"Yeah, she just gave it to me~ It isn't like I am going to spread anything negative around~ And I also like seeing if there's anything about me inside there too~ Ooh, sometimes I even get ones that talk about me too~"

"Talk about, you?"

Akeno didn't understand, but Sakai just smiled.

"They sometimes say something's about me in here, and what I am doing. Usually, it is negative stuff. But, I wouldn't worry about it so much if I were you, Akeno-chan. I know that it is something of a daunting thought to have, but I just generally ignore it."

Akeno then felt a question needed to be asked, but she wasn't sure how she was going to go about it.

In the end, she decided to just ask it out straight away.

"Do your parents still…ignore you?"

It wasn't a question Akeno liked asking, but she wanted to make sure that Sakai was…okay. She could understand the pain of being treated as a monster, though by her parents was a different thing all together.

"That's never going to change Akeno-chan. They want to pretend I'm not here, and I don't want to cause an argument. It is better if this is the way that we go forward. That's the only way that we can go forward…you saw when we get together, and speak, Tou-chan just doesn't want to talk with me, and only berates me when I do talk with him, so there's really no point attempting to fix what's already been destroyed too. But, what about your Otou-sama, isn't he out there?"

Akeno's eyes darkened as she turned her violet eyes downwards.

"…My Otou-sama abandoned me, I won't ever see that person again."

It was volatile, the words that she used. The way she talked about her Father, Sakai knew that he would have to help her with that. While he knew that his own Father never would care about him, he wanted Akeno to be happy at least.

"Ooh Akeno-chan, I know it seems grim now…but from what you told me, didn't he used to have baths with you?" Akeno didn't say anything, but registered what he said. "I, never got anything like that. My Kaa-chan and Tou-chan never bathed me, or even fed me, not that I can remember. It was maid's and butlers that did that, though some always seemed uncomfortable about it. But, if your Tou-chan cared once, maybe he will care again?"

"Caring again…he didn't care the first time, Sakai-kun. I'm sorry, but he isn't someone I like talking about. I know that you mean well, but I just can't do something like this, I really feel like I want to talk with you about this, but I can't bring myself to do it."

Sakai held a complicated expression on his face, and wished to fix the way that she and her Father saws things. At least one person, he wanted to help at least one person with the relationship that he never will have with his own parents.

"I know…I know that Akeno-chan. But sometimes, you have to…open up about such things."

He tried to connect with her, wanting to make her feel better than she did right now. It was clear on her face that she didn't feel good about herself right now, and when mentioning her Father, it became more apparent by how she didn't want to talk about this.

"I suppose…but, I don't know how to open up about it…I, just feel like he should be left in the end of my former life, and this is my new beginning."

"It is a new beginning yes, but sometimes past things also seep into the new beginning's. Akeno-chan, maybe one day, you'll be able to reconcile with your Otou-sama. Because no one should have to be at odds with their…parents. No one should have to be."

"I suppose you're right…I just feel complicated about it."

Sakai could understand that. Better than anyone, he knew what it was like to be at odds with his parents, he knew exactly how it could be to be at odds with his parents, and he could feel the waves of sadness coming off of Akeno. He just wished that he was able to do something for her.

* * *

"Onee-chan, it is getting quite late."

Sakai noted the time, which was past 10 in the evening now. He was sat in front of a board, a chess board at that, and from the looks of it, Sona was winning the game. Though Sakai was tired, and wasn't really taking it seriously, even Akeno had gone to bed at this point.

"I know it is, but if you don't use that mind of yours, I won't be able to live with myself."

"Onee-chan, I do use my mind though~"

Sona didn't look exactly thrilled with the idea of Sakai not taking it serious.

"Not in the way that you should. Your future is also going to be uncertain Sakai, and I won't have my Otouto being an idiot, when I know that you're intelligent. You use your mind for…your less than normal activities to do with Onee-sama, and her…weird ways. And I know that you have the ability to match me when it comes to a battle of the minds. If you're going to have that talent flourish too, then we have to play chess."

"But~ I never win, so what's the point?"

Sona put a hand to her forehead, and released a sigh.

"That's besides the point. Winning, isn't everything. And you gain more from loss, than you gain from winning."

"Only a winner would say that~"

Like a defiant child, Sakai stuck out his tongue. Sona twitched her eyebrows, and folded her arms.

"We're starting a new game."

"Onee-chan! W-We've been playing for like three hours now! You won all of them, I get it! Can't I go to bed now?!"

"Not until you begin taking it seriously." Sakai sighed loudly. "You might think it is irrelevant, but it really isn't. This is important Sakai, this is also for your future. If neither of our parents are going to take an interest, and Onee-sama is less than enthusiastic about it, the final line has been drawn before me, and it is up to me to make sure that you also gain a good education."

"Grayfia-chan does that well enough."

Sakai spoke with a defiant smile on his face, Sona shaking her head.

"Even so, you're my Otouto too, so now please take this seriously." Sakai looked defiant, so Sona gave an offer. "If you play seriously, then I will allow you to sleep in my bed."

"Really?! For real's!?"

Sona was blown away when he showed such a face, and how he was bouncing up and down on the seat. She had to admit that he had something like that, when only giving an offer to sleep in a bed with his elder sister.

"Yes, if you do this for me, then I will also become happy, Sakai. I will allow you to sleep in my bed too."

"Awww shucks! If it is Onee-chan saying that, which never happens, then I have to become happy! And if it is Onee-chan, then there's nothing to worry about! Thanks Onee-chan! I am pleased that we would be able to have a good time bedtime together! Since Grayfia-chan is busy tonight, then I won't be able to have any fun at all! But, now, I can have fun with Onee-chan!"

She was flabbergasted by his string of words together. She wasn't able to really keep up with what he was saying, but she did come across what was going on, she was surprised that he could talk in such a high flash manner.

"I-I suppose that we could have fun, but not too much. So, play, the game, now."

"Baaaah~ Onee-chan is always like this~"

Sakai did as she asked, and sat down and shut up, the best that he could do, and played the game.

Sona was glad that he did listen to her when it came to things like this, and was, fascinated with the strength that he was possessing right now, when talking about something like this. And it transferred to the game too.

As she was playing him, she was being slightly overwhelmed. The way that he was playing, was ingenious. She hadn't come across something like this. Sakai's strategies, were strange, but unique, and impressive too.

The things that she would consider too risky, he was doing it anyway. The things she wouldn't of thought of, he thought of them. The way he moved the pieces around the board, were like he was palying a serious game, and she had to match that seriousness.

She was surprised to find that when he had taken more than half her pieces, she had taken the same amount. Usually, she would've been steamrolling him, but this time, she was actually being pushed to her mental limits, and had to come up with new and interesting strategies.

But this is what she wanted.

She wanted Sakai to show his intelligence, and that she wasn't mistaken. And now seeing this, she knew that she wasn't mistaken. She was surprised that he could have such a strength of mind, and heart too.

However, eventually, Sona won the game.

It was a hard and long game, but she ended up winning the game. It was difficult,

"Gosh darn~ I lost the match and you won~"

"Y-Yes, it seems that I did." Sona surprisingly stuttered as she held up one of her only pieces left. "B-But, you did something like this. You took most of my pieces, you've really done something like that to me? I-I am surprised by this, Sakai."

"I did the game Onee-chan, and tried my best, but I wasn't able to do something like winning. But, I am glad that Onee-chan was able to do something like this with me~ So, was it good Onee-chan? Did I do good?"

Sona nodded wordlessly.

She didn't know what else to say.

She had been pushed…this is what she wanted.

Someone, to truly challenge her. She hadn't ever found someone to do that. Not even her parents, Serafall not wanting to play chess most of the time. And others her own age weren't people that could match her. By no means were they unintelligent, but they weren't as good as she was…but now it was different.

She had seen it, for the first time. A challenge, of the ages. She, had a challenge of the ages, someone her own age. She never thought that it would've been Sakai to challenge her like this, make her think so difficultly, desperately, and causing her to force her mind to think of new strategies, when she hadn't had to do that in such a long time.

Sakai cocked his head to the side, and then stood up from his seat, heading towards her. Getting to her side, Sakai wrapped his arms around the still silent Sona, nuzzling his face against her own. Sona didn't even realize that he was doing it when she felt his face on her own face.

"Onee-chan, you're suddenly gone silent. Has something happened?"

Sona registered what he said, barely, and continued to stare at him.

"N-No, it's nothing really. I was just thinking…Sakai, do you like chess?"

"Well…I do like it when I get to play people that are good~ I sometimes play the likes of Sera-nee sometimes."

"Wait." She interrupts him. "Onee-sama plays with you?"

"Yeah, doesn't she play with you?"

"N-No, she doesn't…"

Inside, Sona felt slightly, bitter about it. While she was glad that Sakai and Serafall were able to get closer, and closer, while she wasn't able to be as close as they were together.

"Ooh Onee-chan~ Don't worry, it isn't anything you have to worry about~ I love you Onee-chan~ Now, can we go to bed~?"

"I-I suppose."

Agreeing with him, Sakai dragged Sona up to her bedroom. She didn't offer much resistance, she had seen something that she had been through and saw, she was content with it being a single night thing, she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

Once Sakai and Sona had gone off to bed, and had gotten ready for said bed, Sona being in a nightdress, and Sakai being in underwear only, Sakai latched onto Sona's upper body, and snuggled against his elder sister. Sona tilted her glasses as a frustrated sigh escaped her small lips, expressing her annoyance.

"This is…I don't even want to know what this is…"

Sona muttered with a dissatisfied looking frown on her face.

"Onee-chan! This is me, and you sharing a bed with one another~ I don't know why it has taken this long, but if I have to play Onee-chan again just to share a bed with her, then this is going to be a good thing~ I know that it is Onee-chan~"

"…It's difficult for me doing this for more than once a month, even a year wouldn't be a stretch."

Sona's voice was failing her, as was her body, she could feel herself becoming weak, and ended up falling onto the bed. Sakai kept his arms around his elder sister, and clung to her like there was no tomorrow, Sona's bottom lip quivering.

"Onee-chan, you're really sad right now? Is it because we're sharing a bed?"

Sona shook her head with a tired smile on her face.

"I, am not sad because of that. I'm not sad at all, this is just a weird situation for me. I wouldn't say all that uncomfortable, but it is a weird and unique situation for someone like myself, Sakai. So, please don't amp up the embarrassment for me, I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Oooh, if you're saying that to me, then I will be troubled! I don't know what to think about this right now Onee-chan! I'm sorry, I don't mean to be embarrassing! I really don't mean to be embarrassing to Onee-chan!"

Due to his excitement, Sakai's body fell down and his hand landed against her breast. Sona's eyes snapped open at the accidental grope that he did.

"S-Sakai!"

"Onee-chan, I didn't do it on purpose or anything!" Pleading his case didn't do anything good, and he went to remove his hand, when he noticed something…different. "By the way, Onee-chan~ Have your boobs grown lately?"

Sona's face tinged red, becoming flustered.

"D-Don't talk about my breasts, alright? A-And get off!"

"Ooh, but I thought that your boobs aren't growing that much? Onee-chan, I don't mean to be rude, but Akeno-chan's boobs are bigger…"

"D-Don't! Get off my breasts!"

Sona pushed Sakai off her, and he adopted a pout.

"Geez, what's wrong Onee-chan?"

"D-Don't comment on my breasts! It's natural for girls our age to not be endowed!"

Sona argued and she could feel her embarrassment raise. This is exactly why she didn't share a bed with Sakai often. He always found a way to (intentionally or not) embarrass her like this, and she didn't know if she was going to recover from this, she truly wasn't sure what she was going to be able to do with her life now.

"But, Akeno-chan's endowed in the chest area. They can even fit into my hand quite good, they are bigger than Rias-chan's too. It is surprising, because I thought that girls our age don't develop breasts until later…well, I did hear that Fallen Angel-chan's do gain big boobs, and she is half Fallen Angel, I suppose it means that she is going to be endowed in the chest area…so, is that the reason why she's got such sized breasts?"

"Well, she's a freak of nature."

Muttering with a displeased face, Sona covered her chest with the sheets, as Sakai innocently put a finger to his lips.

"Oh? I didn't know that~ but Akeno-chan is kind~"

"E-Even then…wait, how do you know her breasts fit into your hand!?"

Rarely did Sona ever raise her voice, but when she did, she always had a good reason, and this wasn't the exception either. She could feel it, deep inside of her, she could feel herself becoming a little more embarrassed, and also distraught too.

"Ooh, because sometimes Akeno-chan and I share a bath, and even sometimes Akeno-chan even sneaks into my room at night, and sleeps beside me, and Grayfia-chan and on occasion Sera-nee. I know that Akeno-chan's boobs develop everyday…ooh, she also told me that if a man uses his hands on a woman's breasts, they grow even more~ So, Onee-chan, do you want to have a-"

"No."

She flatly denied him, Sakai's face turning downwards.

"B-But, don't you want to have big boobs? I heard Onee-chan speak to Rias-chan about it before, and say that you're jealous of her developing chest."

"W-What I say to Rias, and you are completely different things. Because, you and she are different people."

"Even then, I am your Otouto, I can help you gain bigger boobs. It is why Grayfia-chan has big boobs."

"I don't think Grayfia-sans chest has anything to do with your hands."

Sona countered, releasing a yawn.

"Well, I think it does. Onee-chan, I think that you just don't want to spend quality Otouto Onee-chan time with me."

"N-Not when it is groping my breasts, no!"

Sakai had to wince at the voice she used, almost like he was going to drown in the sea that was Sona's annoyance, he could feel the intensity that was behind her words, she truly was quite annoyed now.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Onee-chan~ I didn't mean to make you feel bad~ Don't worry, I still love you~"

With a singsong voice, Sakai's lips pressed against Sona's cheek, greatly embarrassing her. Her face turned shockingly red, and her eyes fluttered around like they had their own mind. She couldn't stop the fluttering, and she couldn't stop the intense feelings that were building up inside of her.

"I think that we should just go to sleep now, there's no reason to talk about my…chest anymore."

Sona couldn't last much longer, so she placed her head on the pillow, and turned away from him. Sakai held a troubled expression, and did the same thing, hugging her from behind. Sona knew it was like spooning, but she couldn't physically bring herself to stop him from doing it. At this moment in time, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

During the night, Sakai ruffled around on the bed, waking Sona up.

He didn't do it intentionally, but he did wake her up, and she turned towards him, and was able to give a scolding for waking her up, when she heard "Please don't go…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" as her heart felt like it was being pulled down to the earth.

" _Even after these years…Sakai still thinks about it…poor boy, even though it wasn't his fault…because of what the others say about him…calling him a curse…he's really believing that he is one…I wish I understood fully why they called him that…but even I don't know all of the details, only something happened when he was born…but what could've happened when he was born that would've made the old Devil society hate him so much…?_ "

She asked herself this each time she saw him in a painful situation.

But she never got the answers she had desired.

She recalled asking Serafall about it, but she never got a proper answer. She would ask her parents, but they denied that he even existed for most of the time. They always just say "Sakai who?" as if denying his existence, and that hurt her, to think that they would love her, but deny their son for something even she didn't understand about this.

"No…please…don't…please…don't…please…"

Crying out from his sleep, Sona felt her heart slow when seeing tears coming from his eyes.

She felt like it was being crushed, her heart that was and was overtaken by how sad his face looked. It wasn't a sight she was used to seeing, it wasn't a sight she thought that she would ever have to witness from her younger brother, but here it was, clear as day, right before her, the waves of sorrow coming from his form, made her feel depressed, too.

"Sakai…"

She didn't mean to let her voice escape, but it did.

However, it didn't wake him.

He stayed in his sleeping state, continuing to move around and kept muttering "Please don't go." again and again, Sona already knowing that she would be talking about someone important, she knew it to be true.

She couldn't just sit there and allow him to feel such negative feelings, so she put a hand to his forehead, stroking it softly. With her hand, she felt like he relaxed. She saw his eyes flickering even with him being asleep, but she didn't even say anything like that. she didn't say anything, she just stared at her younger brother being in such a distressing dream.

* * *

During the next day, Sakai had hoped to slip out of the house before anyone would wake up. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to get out of the house, since his Father stood in the way as he was going to leave.

Surprise came to his face, and when he was going to say something, Lord Sitri merely grabbed Sakai roughly by the arm, and dragged him into the study. Sakai groaned at the roughness of the grab, and since he didn't want to really deal with him, not today. Sakai didn't really say anything until Lord Sitri practically threw Sakai against the desk, missing a sharp pointed dagger like object that could've pierced his body.

"Tou-chan…what the heck? What's going on?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lord Sitri demanded, as he took a seat at his study.

Sakai averted his eyes.

"…You know what day it is today, I'm going and I will be back later."

Lord Sitri continued to look at Sakai for a few more moments, before shaking his head, and recalled the day that was today.

"Aah yes, the date today…ooh yes, the day you murdered your friends."

It felt like a drill into his skull, at being reminded of what happened that day. His fists tightened, and his body shook slightly. He could feel the sadness building up inside of him, but he didn't allow that to show on his face.

"I was…I am going out now. I need too…go out now."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

Sakai argued with two words, and no more. He was determined that he was going to go. Today, he wouldn't do anything other than go to his…deceased friends. That, was his right alone. He wasn't going to be stopped.

Lord Sitri put a hand to his forehead.

"You, aren't going out. I already said that you're not going out. Do I have to remind you of-"

"How I'm an embarrassment, blah blah blah. I don't care, not today. I don't care about what you're thinking about right now. Not today. They…need me today. They need me to go and…I need to go and see them…"

"You can't see deceased people, Sakai." Sakai winced. "And no, you're not going. I have something for you to do, today."

"What?"

Asking unusually coldly, Sakai showed a defiant look to his face.

"Don't speak to me like that."

Lord Sitri spat it out like he was eating a bitter bug.

Sakai shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"And, I thought that you didn't want to speak to me at all? Why are you talking to me right now? I'm leaving, that's what you want, isn't it? Don't you want me to leave? I won't be back until tonight, you don't have to see me at all."

"Some of my…friends wish to see you."

"So they can call me horrible names? I don't think so. So they can yell at me, and wish me dead, and even lay hands on me? I don't think so, I don't really feel like that today."

"Now Sakai, you're not being reasonable."

"Me, being unreasonable?" He almost laughed at the thought. "I think I'm being quite reasonable, actually. I think it is quite reasonable for someone to avoid being abused, don't you think so? To be honest, I don't have time for this, I have to go and pay my respects."

Sakai turned around and went to walk away. However, just as he was about to stride forward, Lord Sitri roughly grabbed Sakai's arm, and yanked him backwards. From the yank, his side hit his desk, and caused a little bit of pain to erupt inside of his body.

"I never said that you could leave. You're not leaving until I've said that I want to say."

"G-Get off me!"

Sakai yanked his arm away from Lord Sitri, and put distance between them.

"Sakai!"

Lord Sitri went to stand up, and raised his hand. Sakai knew what he was going to do, so he put his hand outwards.

"If you do, I will tell Sera-nee, and she will not be happy! So, don't even think about it!"

Lord Sitri weighed up his options as he moved closer. His hand still looked like it was going to do something that it shouldn't. Sakai watched carefully, trying to discern if he was going to do anything to Sakai himself.

"Fine, I won't do it this time."

Lord Sitri placed his hand down by his side, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Great, then I am leaving."

"To the grave that you made for your…friends."

Sakai stiffened inside, like he was frozen by a powerful ice beam.

"…I need to go and see them, that's all there is too it. I can't not go, this is the day that they died."

"Because of you." Lord Sitri reminded, only to be crueller than usual. "Do you think that this will save you? In the end, that's all you are. Because, wherever you go, death will follow. Your friends, those people that have disasters happen to them when you're around. It's because of you. You're evil, you're cursed."

"I-I'm not evil or cursed…"

"Keep telling yourself that. Whether you accept it or not, it is what you are. You were born like that, you became such a curse that I am ashamed of you. But don't worry, you have your uses too, you'll soon see how much use you really can be."

Sakai didn't even want to know what he meant by that, and just walked out of the room.

As he did, he caught the sight of Grayfia who casually was walking past, about to perform her duties.

She also turned towards Sakai, expecting it to be Lord Sitri and was going to bow, when she saw the look of sorrow on his face. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, so she immediately went over to Sakai, and bent down to his level, pulling him away from the study so Lord Sitri didn't hear anything of their conversation.

"Sakai-sama, I didn't know that you had an audience with your Otou-sama this morning."

"…I didn't. I was about to leave when he dragged me into his office…and…spoke to me…"

Grayfia knew something was wrong if he was doing that. Lord Sitri never spoke to Sakai, so for him to drag Sakai into his office, it was clear that something was going on, and she intended to find out what that thing was.

"Sakai-sama, what happened exactly?"

"…Nothing, it's fine. I just need to go now…"

"Sakai-sama…did Lord Sitri…"

Before she could finish, Sakai shook his head.

"He…it doesn't matter Grayfia-chan, I just need to go to their graves now…I need to go and see my deceased friends…even if their bodies aren't there…I need to go and see them, because…I need to go and see them Grayfia-chan. I'm sorry, please excuse me."

"Sakai-sama…if he…did anything…you need to tell me. I, can't do anything if you don't tell me. Please, tell me if something happened."

"He didn't do anything to me this time…I mean, nothing happened. He just told me the usual, is all. How I am a disgrace to Sitri, and other things like that. You know how it is Grayfia-chan, for the monster me, I really must be horrible if he needs to remind me every time he bothers to speak to me, huh."

It was clear in his tone of voice that he was concealing something from her, but she didn't know what that thing was.

"Sakai-sama…"

Grayfia attempted to say something, but Sakai just walked away with his head down.

Grayfia didn't know what she could do. She wanted to go and speak with Lord Sitri, to see what he had actually said to Sakai. But the chances of him actually telling her, were low. Telling Serafall would've caused more problems, knowing how protective over Sakai she really was.

For now, all Grayfia could do was be there for Sakai, and make sure that he didn't suffer as much as he already was suffering inside of his mind.

The maid woman sighed out her sorrows for Sakai, and continued doing her duties. She would've followed after Sakai, but today she knew that he needed to be, alone.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not being able to come lately…"

Sakai apologized as the sun shined down on him. It was still morning when Sakai had come across a certain area. Before him, were two makeshift graves. It was in a secluded area, where not many people would go. It was surrounded by luscious green forest.

Sakai took some flowers, and placed them on the graves before him. His eyes displayed tears, but they didn't flow down his face. He held them within his eyes, that was all he could do now. He didn't want to show anything else, other than teary eyes. Weeping, would've been rude, he thought. He didn't think it would be good if he did begin crying on such a matter. He'd rather show respect, than cry about anything else like that.

So, he just controlled himself, he didn't cry.

He wanted to cry, but he didn't allow his own personal feelings to interfere with everything that he had set out to do today. That, was the last thing that he wanted to do, he just wanted to keep it as normal as he possibly could.

"Y-You know, since last year, I've become friends with Akeno-chan, very much…I'm worried that she might die though…if she stays near me…she'll end up dying, won't she? Like you two did…because of me, you died…everyone dies around me…maybe Tou-chan is right…maybe I am a curse after all, I did end up taking your lives because you knew me…"

Sakai then did something that he didn't want to do…

He ended up crying.

He knew it was stupid, childish, and unfair to his friends that he ended up doing this.

But he couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes.

They just wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes, they couldn't stop.

They were like raindrops, they fell from his face, and hit the ground below him. It was amazing, and also saddening that they could do something like that.

"I'm so sorry…" Sakai wiped his eyes, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing. "I didn't mean to cry…I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today, but it seems when I'm here…I just can't stop these tears from flowing down my face…next time, I will try my best to not cry. I know it is a pretty tall order, but I will honestly try my best to do something like that, I know that I can do something like that if you really ask me to do something like that. I will try my best…ooh, also, I just forgot, I met someone cool not all that long ago, they really were nice, I wish to see that person again. I know it seems stupid, I know that it does, but I just can't help this, you know what I mean? I think that it would be…something cool, and awesome at the same time."

Though it would seem weird to others, it was comforting for Sakai.

To just speak so openly about what was going on before him.

It was like, he was able to vent his thoughts and feelings on everything that had been bubbling up inside of him until now. It was like he was able to, release a years worth of sadness and pain all at the same time.

Just something like that, was good for Sakai.

Here, he didn't have to pretend to be anything other than what he felt. When he was sad, he could be sad here. When he was happy, he could be happy. He didn't have to hide himself away and pretend everything was okay, when it really wasn't.

[Ooh my, a tasty morsel?]

[Seems like there's a child here too.]

[Is it sweet, or sour?]

[Let's see what is inside of this surprise.]

However, that time didn't last long as people began gathering around him. and by people, that really meant grotesque looking Devils. One looked like a tiger, one looked like a Demon from children's tales, and one looked like he had a sharks head. There were others that also gathered around him too.

Sakai looked at all of the Devils that had gathered around, and had a dirty look on his face.

"Leave this place, now."

It was a clear and straightforward request that was also laced together with a hostile look in his eyes, like he was going to take out the people that had gathered. He wasn't messing around this time, he really wasn't messing around, at all.

But…

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

A collected roaring of laughter erupted throughout the area from the Devils.

Sakai didn't look pleased at all, he looked extremely pissed off right now, he looked like he was going to murder himself. The cold look in his eyes, truly felt like they would be able to freeze anything that he came across.

"Don't laugh at me. I am being serious, if you don't leave here now, then I will have to take measures against you."

But they just continued to laugh.

Despite Sakai's threatening tones, he just got laughed at by all of the Devils that were around him.

[This kid really doesn't know what kind of situation he really is in!]

[He thinks that he can fight against us! Aww, isn't that adorable?]

[Yeah. That's too adorable, he thinks that he would be able to fight us, when he is about to be a snack for us! Haha! Such a fucking mess!]

They continued to laugh, until one of the Devils looks at Sakai as if he was remembering something.

[Wait…that kids face, I've seen that somewhere before.]

[Yeah…now that you mention it, he does seem familiar. But, I can't even remember where he is from…but I've definitely seen that face now…I've definitely seen that face beforehand. It has to be something…]

One of the others noted, as one of the Devils put their claw to their chin and hummed in thought.

[That's right…yeah, what's his name again? That face is…yeah, that's it. I think…wait, no way…t-that couldn't be something…i-it can't be the child of Sitri…y-yeah, those eyes, and that hair…that face, and also that…ooh shit, that's the cursed boy!]

[Right! He's the one that if you get too close, you'll die!]

Sakai felt a pang in his heart, a painful one too. Even Strays knew about it, and if that was the case...it truly did hurt, after all.

[Ooh fuck, it is…we happened to come across this creature?]

[He's even worse than us! He's a total fucking monster!]

"Monster…"

Sakai muttered as the Devils took a step back, their previous confidence falling from just seeing Sakai.

[H-He can't be…w-we can't fuck with that!]

[I remember that he killed an entire town with his presence!]

[Yeah, I heard that too! He's cursed with death! Fuck this, I don't want to die!]

[Don't run away you coward! We're going to be killing this child! There's no way that we're running away! We can't run away! This is just some Devil child! Cursed or not, I am not running away from a child! Don't be fucking cowards, and let's kill him already! That surely will get rid of the curse! Hah, we could even be considered hero's if we kill that thing!]

Monster…

That thing…

Creature…

Cursed child…

Sakai could recall all of these names being thrown at him and more.

It deeply troubled the young boy, and almost made him feel like giving up.

Even when one of the Devils tightened their fist and came running at him, Sakai did nothing.

He just stood there, and contemplated what he was going to do.

Fight?

Flight?

Or just allow it to happen?

Since today was when Sakai was the lowest in terms of his feelings, today was the day that his friends died. Of course he wasn't going to be his best today. But over the day, he remembered what happened, and what his Father called him, what these Devils called him…and what had happened during his life.

It replayed in his of his eyes, and sometimes…it was just enough.

It was really just enough.

Even Sakai had his own limits…

" _Kill…_ "

Sakai heard something.

He didn't know where it came from.

He looked at the Devils, but they weren't saying anything. He looked at his attacker, but like the others, he wasn't saying anything either. Though, to Sakai's eyes, it looked like everything was going in slow motion, like everything was slowed down to a point that nothing was happening.

" _Kill…Kill…Kill them…_ "

The voice sounded so far away, yet near too.

He couldn't explain it, it just felt like he was, being surrounded by something, and yet also released too.

It was a feeling he couldn't describe, it was just powerful, the feelings that were inside of his power.

He didn't know what to even think about it. It, the voice itself, sounded…so cold. Like he had never heard before…no, that wasn't true. Sakai had heard something like this before. He did remember something like this before, but he never remembered where it came from.

When the Devil got close, he swung his fist for Sakai, but his hand went outwards, and stopped the fist with his own hand. The pressure of the punch shattered the ground around Sakai, his own body was protected by a cold and ominous aura.

"Kill…"

Sakai's voice found it being very cold, and unforgiving.

It didn't even sound like his voice.

It was like something completely different. The aura around his body was black. It was thick, and black, and also made the very air feel stale. The woodland around were beginning to rot away with Sakai's aura itself.

[W-What are you…?]

The Devil that Sakai stopped from punching him, just looked upwards, and held a dirty grin on his face, like he was going to say something.

Sakai looked up towards the Devils eyes, and it was…pure black.

His eyes were black, and cold. He, just didn't have anything there. It wasn't Sakai, it was something else.

"Monster…yeah, I am a monster. Today, I am a monster…because, this day is a day you shouldn't mess with me. You, shouldn't piss me off today. Attacking me, that really was the wrong thing that you could've done to someone like me, you've done the wrong thing towards me, did you know that? You've done something that you shouldn't of done. By the way, are you all Stray Devils?"

[Y-Yeah…w-we are, but that doesn't mean anything to you!]

The Devil pushed against Sakai's hand, but he didn't move. Sakai stayed where he was, and just kept his stance like he wasn't holding back a Devil at all.

"Good, then that means I can kill you."

Sakai pushed the hand away from him with not much effort, while releasing a dense aura that broke the ground below him, and even made the space shimmer too.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!]

The Devils body was blown backwards, and before he could fly away, Sakai gripped the Devil by the neck, and used his wings to lift himself into the air. The Devil gasped for his air to return to his lungs, but he couldn't receive much due to Sakai's tightened hand on his neck.

"You, called me a creature…you called me a monster…now, I will show you how a monster fights, and kills you."

Sakai waved his hand, which had been made into a water blade, and before the Devil could react, Sakai sliced off the Devils head, blood splurting out of the now headless corpse, the head going up into the air.

The Devils looked on with a nervous, and fearful look on their faces. Sakai looked upwards, and caught the head with his free hand, holding it up by the hair of the Devil.

The Stray Devils couldn't even speak as they looked at Sakai, all fearful of what the boy was going to do now. His eyes just looked…hollow, they looked like they would be able to even reap souls with just a single penetrating stare.

"You all made a mistake…today, I simply can't control myself."

With those words, they lost hope…

* * *

Once it was over, Sakai's eyes changed back to their usual colour, falling down to the floor. He looked at the carnage around him, and how all of the blood had splattered around on the ground, and others were dead.

All of them had died.

Sakai looked around with wide eyes, and felt sick to his stomach. He felt like his stomach had been ripped out, and he wouldn't be able to recover. He almost was going to be sick at his own actions, the way they had been slaughtered…even he felt disgusted.

"Y-You shouldn't of attacked me…not today…I can't…control myself today…I'm sorry for being so brutal…you pushed me…too far…I can't control myself…today…this is the worst day…you could've hurt me…"

"…"

Sakai heard something speak to him, but the words weren't transmitted towards him.

He looked around, but he couldn't see anything, he couldn't see anything that would give him any indication that anyone was around.

Rather than look around, Sakai summoned water, and washed the blood away from the ground, where his friends graves where. He even teleported the corpses towards where they needed to go so they didn't cause problems anymore.

Once they had gone down, Sakai turned back to the graves, and noticed that the graves had been knocked down. He didn't know when it happened, Sakai didn't know what happened, but it didn't matter as he walked towards the graves, and put them back up, fixing them.

"Okay…" Sakai finished fixing the graves, and smiled softly though with teary eyes. "Okay, no more sadness today…no more sadness here…I'm sorry, next time I definitely won't cry…and next year, I will be able to show a smile too."

Sakai put his hands together. He wouldn't pray, he physically couldn't pray. He just wished, that wherever they were now, whatever happened to them, he could only hope that they were happy, and healthy, wherever they are.

* * *

As it turned to near the end of the day, Sakai ended up going towards the place that he really liked to be when he wanted to be alone…it was the place that he shared together with Ophis. Actually, it was the place he had met Ophis, but she oddly wasn't there this day.

He didn't mind that, since it was alright for her to not come all of the time. He did often wonder where she went after he had disappeared from the place. By the way the place was, it wasn't a place where someone could live.

This time, he could use it to spend with himself, and that was always okay with him.

Though he liked being around people, sometimes being alone was good, he didn't mind being alone at all.

However, fate didn't allow him to be alone for long…or rather, Ophis didn't allow him to be alone for long, as she appeared before him, sitting beside him while having a face that was full of nothing, no emotions or anything.

"Sakai Sitri, I heard you coming here."

He wasn't exactly startled by her appearance, he just didn't think she would come at the end of the day, that she wouldn't bother doing such things. But secretly, he was glad that she did come around, and was able to sit near him.

"Wow, where did you go if you could hear me?"

Sakai's question was met with a blank stare.

"I, heard the sorrows, of your soul. It, is something that I can do."

"How's that again?"

"I am Ophis."

That was her only reply, and it made Sakai question what he had just heard.

"Because…you're Ophis-chan?"

"Yes, I am Ophis. I, could hear it. The, sorrows of your soul. It, always happens, around this time, every year. Is, this because, of those people that, happened to die?"

Sakai stiffened his body, and then hugged his knees to his chest.

"Every year…I'm reminded that I'm a murderer, Ophis-chan. Every year…I remember it too, so much that it makes me feel sick. It keeps replaying in my mind…their cries for help, the way that their bodies were…and then how nothing was left…it's because I am cursed…"

"Yes, you are."

Sakai didn't want to believe that she said that, but her stone eyes really made him feel like he was going through the ringer today.

"I-I am…"

"Cursed?" Sakai didn't nod, but she knew by the pause that he was thinking about it. "That's, correct. You, are cursed." His eyes lowered, and he felt like he was being destroyed mentally. "But, this curse is, good too."

A curse being good? He couldn't, and didn't want to believe it. He didn't think that it was possible for him to be able to do something like that. It just seemed, insane that a curse could be anything other than bad.

"I-It is? All that ever happens to me…is people die…I even contemplate running away sometimes." He conceded to Ophis without a worry due to the closeness of their bond. "I, wouldn't know where to go…but people keep dying when around me…my friends…they died because of me…I remember once that, I was…in a town, and it was attacked when I was there…and only a few people survived…and yet they hadn't been attacked before, and not since…it was my presence, it caused all of their deaths…so much blood…I can't even think about it properly, Ophis-chan. This curse means I am…evil."

"You, are not evil."

She told him straight to his face, and with a brazen look in her eyes.

"But…if I'm not, then the people that died are…"

"You, aren't to blame. I, also know this, because…I am Ophis."

Sakai almost let out a chuckle at her words, it always made him smile when Ophis said something like that. He even suspected that she said it just so she could cheer him up. Of course he didn't have any proof of this, but he did find it funny that it could be true.

"Hehe…being Ophis-chan has many benefits, it seems. You can even seem to tell when things are, and aren't someone's fault. It is a very mysterious, yet wonderful power that Ophis-chan has. I'm really blessed to have something like this, because of Ophis-chan. Yes, that's also a good thing, that's how I think of it anyway."

Ophis inclined her head as if there was nothing else at all.

"I am, very strong, and don't have to, worry about many things. I, also sometimes, find myself, often wondering…about my existence, like, Sakai Sitri is doing right now. Sakai Sitri, also said that he is planning to, run away."

"I-I don't want too…but realistically, I don't have any benefits for me staying around. I cause trouble for both my Onee-chan's, my mere presence in Devil towns causes panic, and alarm, and even people attempt to murder me for existing. It seems like that people would be better off if I just disappeared…like they did…if I was the one to disappear that day…then they could've had a good life…"

"Sakai Sitri, will not be leaving."

Ophis said it while showing cold eyes, and even so penetrating eyes too.

"I know…I wouldn't be able too leave anyway…I'm not an idiot, I wouldn't ever run away from my responsibilities, but it is tempting, sometimes. Especially today, it is very tempting..."

"No, I mean. Sakai Sitri won't leave. I will, make sure of that."

Sakai would've been in a state of surprise, had it not been for Ophis' eyes. He didn't know why, but each time he saw her eyes, they just seemed, soothing. She didn't express emotions, she rarely showed a caring side. But from her eyes, it was almost like she was channelling through her eyes that she wanted to show a kind and caring side to him.

"Ophis-chan, you're always kind to me, and I never know what that is about. I mean, you could have…anyone that you want to be your friend, but you decided to be friends with me. You do realize that I am a monster, don't you?"

Even though he felt terrible grief about calling himself that. He had heard it so many times

"Monster…I, don't think, you are a monster. A monster is, Great Red. Sakai Sitri, isn't in league with, Great Red. So, Sakai Sitri, isn't a monster. He, is a good person. Sakai Sitri, is cursed, but Sakai Sitri is also blessed, too. These blessing, shall become more apparent, as you age. But, it will be, difficult, for the current Sakai Sitri to, stand beside yourself, and, release the hidden potential inside. That, is why my snake would, do wonders."

"Hehe, I thought that Ophis-chan might take me with her snake…b-but, why is this snake something you keep pushing for Ophis-chan? Is it because, you love giving your snake out to people? Is that how you're feeling right now?"

"I, usually give my snake, to lower beings. They, have misdeeds that, they wish to do. However, they also are, useful to my goals, so, I keep them around. It, isn't so bad, though only Sakai Sitri talks with me. But, Sakai Sitri is pure. I, also know this because-"

"You're Ophis-chan?"

Giving a little joke, Ophis shockingly shook her head.

"Because, Sakai Sitri talks to me, kindly. He, often gives me milk and cookies. Even, when we first met, Sakai Sitri was young, and, he was ignorant of the world, yet he, poked my face, with his tiny finger. That is why, Sakai Sitri is important, and he isn't, a monster. I, also have met monsters before. Sakai Sitri is, a victim of, unfortunate circumstances. That, is all. Sakai Sitri, didn't have anything to do with, others deaths. It is, a string of coincidences. Nothing more, nothing less. That is why, my snake, should be given to Sakai Sitri."

Sakai knew it was going to come to that eventually, and while it was sweet…he didn't want to have her snake.

"Ooh…I see. Well, that's wonderful Ophis-chan~ I'm glad that you feel like that~ Yeah, I like talking with Ophis-chan. You're quite the unique type of person, I always find myself being drawn in by your weird conversations, and topics too."

"So, my snake…"

Ophis produced a small looking black snake, and attempted to hand it towards him. the boy chuckled awkwardly, and merely rejected her by pushing her hand away from his body, not wanting to get involved with the snake personally.

"Ophis-chan~ You're really naughty with that snake~"

"It is my snake, it wishes to bond with you, is all."

Sakai smiled weakly, and then tossed his head to the left hand side.

"Your snake…really has some strength behind it, doesn't it?"

"Yes. I, made this snake, while thinking of, its benefits, for my friend, Sakai Sitri. I, thought that it would be, a good idea, if my snake, and your body, made contact with, one another. If, that happened, the snake would resonate with you, and make you feel, stronger, too. It will, give you strong abilities, my snake is, good like that."

"That's wonderful, but I don't really want any wonderful abilities. I just want to have a normal life. Sometimes, I wish that I could've been born somewhere else, and had a different life. Though, I would never give up my Grayfia-chan, Sera-nee, and Sona-nee, and Akeno-chan and the others. Just the bad stuff. If the bad stuff went away, my life would be good…I just don't like the bad stuff in my life, you know what I mean?"

"Bad stuff…yes, I understand Sakai Sitri's words. He, is a kind person."

Sakai smiled at her, and was thankful that she was as kind as she was. Sakai, felt a little better than what happened before.

* * *

Once Sakai had returned home, he avoided going near where his Father is, and went into his room.

He however didn't expect that Akeno was going to be sitting in his room, in the dark. His surprise became even more so when she offered a kind smile to the low looking Sakai. She got off the bed, and bequeathed Sakai with a kind smile on her lips.

"Sakai-kun, you have returned."

"Yeah…I'm sorry, I was a really long time, wasn't I?"

"Y-Yes, Sakai-kun was gone all day. It was strange, I didn't think that Sakai-kun would be gone all day."

"Right…ooh, did you have any trouble today? Did you need anything Akeno-chan?"

Akeno shook her head as she moved closer.

"I don't need anything. I was concerned about Sakai-kun. When you were gone, I was worried that something might've happened to Sakai-kun. Since coming here over a year ago, Sakai-kun has usually been happy. But today…and yesterday too, it seemed like Sakai-kun was different."

Sakai released a breath through his nose, and he adopted a warm hearted smile.

"On this day…I always am different. Even if I had the best day yesterday, I can't ever be happy on this day…erm, you know, it's really difficult to talk about, but today was…the day that my friends…disappeared from this world."

Akeno noticed that he avoided saying that they had died, when it was obvious what he was saying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Thanks, Akeno-chan, you're kind to me…oh, maybe I should discuss it with you now…"

"Discuss what?"

Sakai went over to the bed, and sat down on it. Akeno sat beside him as he looks at her with a sad expression.

"You know, I've been thinking about it for a while now…but, I suppose you've heard the rumours by now…about people being near me…erm, you know, people have a tendency to…die when they are near me."

Akeno could remember when people had said that to her before, and had shouted it when she would be out with Sakai himself. She did remember that, she couldn't forget that part of when she felt terrible for him.

"Sakai-kun, people don't die by just being near someone…"

"Well, they do with me." He conceded to her. "My…friends died, because they were near me…there was a town I was in once…when I was younger…and it came under attack. Before that, and after that day, it had never been attacked again…but that day, when I was there, they happened to be attacked, and they died…and I'm worried, that if we continue being friends, you're going to die too, and I don't want Akeno-chan to die…"

Sakai's eyes then began shedding tears, slowly sobbing to himself.

"Sakai-kun, if I've not died in over a year, I don't think that this…whatever you think it is, applies to me."

"W-What?"

Akeno took Sakai's hand and held it tightly within her own.

"Sakai-kun has been with me for over a year now. Before that, Sakai-kun protected me without me even realizing. Sakai-kun, you're not like this person that people die around. I don't know anything about these friends of yours, or that town you were in. But, if people dying around you was true, then I don't think that I would be here right now. Your Onee-sama's wouldn't be alive, and neither would your friends that you do have now. I…can understand why you might think it…but, Sakai-kun. No one is born with such a thing where they curse people to die."

"Tell Tou-chan that, because he thinks that I am."

Sakai almost felt ashamed to admit that his own Father thought about him like that.

"Yeah, I know how he says bad things to you, and I know he hits you too, doesn't he?"

"…Sometimes he does yeah."

Admitting it was very difficult, and even to someone like Akeno, because she had her own problems, he didn't want to weigh her down with his own emotional baggage.

"He shouldn't do that…and he shouldn't say things like you're cursed either. I don't understand why people dislike you, because Sakai-kun, to me, is the best person around." His teary eyes went towards Sakai's eyes, and flowed down his face as Akeno smiled too. "Sakai-kun, is my best friend. He's, the person that does so much for me. And that, isn't what a monster would be like. Sakai-kun is my best friend."

"A-Akeno-chan…y-you won't disappear right?"

"Fufu, I never will disappear~ I'm sticking by Sakai-kun always~"

Akeno leaned closer to Sakai, and then placed a kiss on his wet cheek. His face tinged a little pink at the touch of her lips.

"Akeno-chan…"

He didn't believe that he received a kiss from her. Even if it was on the cheek, it seemed like a dream to him, he didn't think Akeno would ever do something like that, he just didn't think that it would happen to be honest with himself.

"See? I just kissed you, and I've not died. Maybe, this 'curse' doesn't affect me? If that's the case, then I will be standing beside Sakai-kun always. I know that I did something good today with helping Sakai-kun. I've got a debt to Sakai-kun that hasn't been able to be repaid yet…"

"Y-You don't have a debt with me. There's nothing that has to be repaid at all. I just want Akeno-chan to be happy."

Sakai argued, but Akeno gave a dazzling smile.

"I do have to repay you, though." She murmured. "I, have been given a new life because of Sakai-kun, and his kindness. He was able to give me a new life, and ever since then, he has been treating me the kindest I have ever been treated since my Kaa-chan. It is like I have found a family with Sakai-kun. He's introduced me to people like Rias, Ravel-chan and others too. I was even able to meet Tsubaki-chan before, and we hit it off quite well. Sakai-kun, I know your past has been bad, and maybe one day you'd be comfortable with me to tell me what has happened in your past, because I want to help Sakai-kun with his life, like he always helps me with my own too."

"Akeno-chan…you know, if you stick with me, you'll be called a friend of the monster, you know?"

"Ooh, is that so?" Sakai nodded, not seeing Akeno's smirk. "Well, I'd rather be friends with a monster, than be near people that think it is okay to bully a child. So, anything else I should be aware of Sakai-kun?"

"No, not really. Nothing that needs to be shared, anyway…but, thank you Akeno-chan. I'm, blessed to have met you that day. It was just me going with my friends to see something cool, but I ended up meeting Akeno-chan who is always so kind to me."

Akeno, while smiling, hugged Sakai around his neck, and brought his head to her chest. Sakai's face lit up red with the touch of her developing chest, Sakai felt like his face was melting off with such a burning intensity.

"Sakai-kun, don't worry, I'm always going to stand beside you, now."

"Y-Yes…I am, glad that I am able to stand beside Akeno-chan too. I, will make sure that you won't have to worry about anything else either. I will also step up my game too, I will become strong so Akeno-chan doesn't have to disappear either."

"Fufu, hearing a man saying that to me, I could seriously fall in…"

And then she stopped talking.

Before she could say the last word, she stopped talking and allowed him to hug onto her, for some comfort, and support too. Sakai was glad to have Akeno around now. He didn't know what was going to happen with his life now, but he was glad that she was around now, he felt good about whatever was going to happen now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some more inside to Sakai's mentality, and what he is going through in his life. Also, Tsubaki was introduced! Sona and Sakai had a bonding moment, and showed that despite his childlike ways, Sakai can actually give Sona a run for her money in the games. A hint of a darker side of Sakai's personality was revealed, and more time with Ophis too, who also gave some hints to the future too. Finally, Akeno came in, and supported Sakai, when he truly did need a friend. And Akeno was that friend. But just what happened to his past friends, and why people view him as a monster. Did he kill them? Or, was it something else entirely? All shall be revealed soon enough~**

 **Since this chapter was quite heavy on the negative side of Sakai's life, next chapter is going to focus more on the positive side of his life too, along with two new people who are going to be introduced too. One you might suspect, and one you never will suspect either, so look forward to that!**

 **In regards to the peerage, I decided to take Valerie out of Rias' peerage, and have Walburga be the Queen (again, without her Longinus, but a different power up at the same time) because, Ravel would fill the healing with her tears quite well. In regards to Gasper, I thought about it, and while it does seem good, I also thought that Zenki is going to have a move like that later on, though not exactly the same either, so it would be redundant to have two of the same things on the peerage. For those who wanted Vali in the peerage, sorry about that, but with the powerup's I have planned for Sakai's peerage, and himself, Vali won't really be needed, though it doesn't mean she can't be one of his lovers, after the kind of upbringing they both have had.**

 **So, that's why I thought of having Koneko or Elmenhilde fill the last Rook. Bova, I have a different plan for Bova, who is still going to be important to Sakai, but in a different way, too which will be shown as the story goes. So yeah, last time for the votes for the peerage, I swear. So, yeah, either Koneko or Elmenhilde for the Rook piece. And yeah, it does look like I am taking quite a few from Rias' peerage, but truthfully, most of the members that I have taken to Sakai's peerage, will be utilized, differently to how they would be on Rias' peerage. So yeah, either Koneko or Elmenhilde, please vote now!**

 **For those who wanted Vali in the peerage, sorry about that, but with the powerup's I have planned for Sakai's peerage, and himself, Vali won't really be needed, though it doesn't mean she can't be one of his lovers, after the kind of upbringing they both have had.**

 **So, with nothing else to say, until next time where a lighter tone will be seen, and new characters are going to be introduced!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Yumi, Vali (fem).**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Ravel.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Free.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (8 pieces)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Free, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Ravel.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it might be negative, but it also gives an insider knowledge to Sakai, and how he is, and what he can become into, as well.**

 **Abel; It was quite sad, huh. But, it will be getting better for Sakai as he grows, and yeah, cool votes!**

 **ARSLOTHES; I suppose you have a point there. Serafall is a possibility!**

 **gundam 09; Really? I haven't played the game, so I wouldn't really know.**

 **Skull Flame; No worries~ Indeed, Tsubaki has been introduced, and remember, Sona said that she had prepared Tsubaki for meeting Sakai, so she was, somewhat aware of what he was going to do, though it did still make her feel weird about everything that was going on with him. Pairing? I hadn't even considered it. Akeno introduced him to it, and he's not quite obsessed with it. Well, that all shall be revealed in time, what is going on with Sakai's dad, why he hates him, what this uniqueness about Sakai really is. Well, he has said 'parents' in the past, and has mentioned his Mother before. The reason she hasn't appeared yet is because, she just hasn't yet. That's all there is too it. She will be revealed in time. You're right, if it is out of the norm, they are quite effective, in some cases at least. There is actually a reason why she does play with Sakai like that, it will be hinted at in the coming chapters as to why she does play chess with Sakai. I think I might just make it a running gag, would be funny when they get older. Ooh, that side is quite unlike the normal Sakai, huh. What that is, will be revealed as the story goes on~ Build up, and all that good stuff~ It very well could be something like that, you might be onto something there. Yeah, remember that sword, it is going to become relevant later on.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hmmm, the sword is going to become important, all I can say is that someone important to Sakai is going to be wielding it, too. Aah, I will give it a read when I get the chance~ Hehe, I just had to do it, it was too perfect that I wasn't able to do anything other than have it happen, you know? That is becoming quite the running gag, isn't it? He does, he wants Akeno to obtain the happiness that he believes he won't ever get, or maybe even deserves by his past and what has been revealed. I suppose you're right there, if he wants to do it, then he can do it quite well. If he doesn't want to, then he won't put it much effort. Hehe, I lol'ed when reading that, it would be his dream, huh. More family bonding time is a good thing~ Sona wishes to know, and will be attempting to find out in her own way, especially since she can see how distressing it can be for Sakai himself. Hmmm, Lord Sitri is quite, a complex man. I have to say that at least. I can't say much more besides that he feels like he has a reason to do something like that. Sakai will be going to the human world, and will be there from the beginning. Exactly, since it was when it had shown Sakai's sadness developing over the chapters, if it came out of left field, then it would've been strange. Bad thing that they weren't there, huh. Hmm, that's a good question, it is going to be something that is answered, in the future. Ophis seems to know something, but that won't be revealed just yet. I'm glad that you liked that! Yeah, he will be getting his pieces quite soon. Before chapter ten, he will have his evil pieces. He isn't going to stay in the Underworld, not after everyone treats him, anyway. That's a good theory, it could be something like that. We'll have to wait and see, huh~? Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I think that it would be normal for Sakai to do something like that. Thank you, I am glad that you feel like that!**

 **hellspam; Indeed, these feels were quite heavy, but this is more light hearted. And cool vote! Yeah, you're right. Pretty much all of his peerage are people that Devils don't really get along with (as of the timeline of the story is right now) Church, Fallen Angel, and so on and so forth. I can see that happening yeah, if it is Sakai's peerage anyway. And I don't really know what that is, haven't played the game.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, he goes through some rough times in his life, doesn't he? He's had it rough in his life. Cool vote! She could be a rival, but so is Rossweisse. And cool suggestions!**

 **Legend3881; Cool vote, and you're right.**

 **Naroku; Thank you. No worries, and she would still have something like that regardless of the peerage, you know? And cool suggestions!**

 **DePlexx; Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Cool suggestions, I am thinking about them quite hard.**

 **sundown923; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed! I am overjoyed that you like that, Akeno and Sakai are good for one another, they both know pain, loss, and betrayal too. In ways, Akeno is quite the perfect Queen for him, since they had somewhat similar lives growing up together. Yup, this chapter is more positive! Yeah, Koneko, is going to have a good, strong and unique relationship with Sakai and will be used differently to how Rias used Koneko. Thanks for the vote! I have thought of one, finished watching the current episodes recently, and enjoyed it.**

 **Guest 1; Cool vote! And you're right there, it does have quite the feel, doesn't it? I can see that happening, actually. Since he didn't really have many connections growing up, I could see him wanting to have a club like that to make friends.**

 **eiyuutan; Thank you! Cool suggestions, and thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 2; Awesome vote!**

 **Guest 3; Thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 4; Thank you for voting!**

 **Victory; Eeh, haven't really decided yet.**

 **Koneko; That looks like a cool weapon. And thanks for voting! Those look cool too!**

 **nipunkhan823; Absolute Demise huh. Would be cool if Sakai didn't have his ice powers. Night Reflection is pretty cool. Gravity Jail could be cool, too. I like that one. I could see Azazel giving them something like that to give Akeno some protection or something like that. And don't worry about that~**

 **Uriel; Thanks! Cool vote, and suggestions too!**

 **Guest 5; Hmm, you do make a point.**

 **Guest 6; Dunno yet.**

 **Guest 7; Eeh, what about it?**

 **Guest 8; Exactly right there. It would be like that, huh.**

 **Guest 9; Yup, it is getting dragged out slowly anyway. Exactly, Sakai was quite vulnerable, it was his worst day, after all. That's how he felt anyway. And Akeno said the right thing at the right time, and it shows in this chapter how close they really have become since the last chapter. Hmm, just what does Lord Sitri mean by that too? Grayfia is quite adorable when she wants to be, isn't she? I am thinking about adding her, and Serafall, yeah. I haven't decided just yet, but it could happen. His Mother shall be revealed in time. I'm glad that you thought that it was good. A set up? I haven't decided just yet, though it could happen. Eeh, Kuroka, maybe. Don't worry about Bova, he's going to have a good role beside Sakai.**

 **ShadeAkami; Thanks! I'm happy that you liked it! I probably should, but I wouldn't know which music to pick for the situation. Hehe, I am happy that you liked their moments. Well, the truth, isn't actually the truth people think they know. Only a handful of people know the real story, the others are just afraid by what's happened around Sakai. They don't understand the full reasons what's going on with him. Detective stories, that would be interesting~ Grayfia and Sakai moments will be appearing in this chapter, and more in the future too! Yeah, it seems that those ships really are coming along, aren't they? Hmm, you've got a point there, Ravel probably will be going back to Sakai. As for your other points, I can't really refute what you're saying. And those suggestions are cool ones too~ I like them~ And no time wasted either~ Don't worry. And thank you!**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes; Cool vote! Rias huh, she does seem to be quite popular. I will think about it~**

 **RangerElk76; Well, he doesn't really need to redeem himself.**

 **Guest 10; Yeah, I don't see why not. It probably was something that Sakai would want to be apart of. Hehe, I can actually imagine that, Sakai playing something like that. And yeah, Akeno would definitely call Sakai out on that or something like that, I could see it happening anyway.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Yeah, it was a little sad, but this chapter is going to be quite a happy chapter~ Cool votes, and harem suggestions!**

 **Guest 11; Well, I am glad for your honesty, and you don't have to worry about Lilith, she's gonna have her own character arc, and whatnot. It is going to be, quite something for it to go on.**

 **Velvet crowe; Rias just seem quite the popular one for Sakai's harem. Actually, people keep saying that, and I don't really know what that is, so any coincidences are purely that, coincidence.**

 **Guest 12; Reading minds huh, that would be interesting huh~**

 **King dragon; He is a fighter, he isn't going to be standing in the background as his peerage go up close and personal, he'll be right there with them. Though since he is a King too, he isn't going to recklessly put himself into a situation where he is outnumbered or anything like that, yet he wouldn't run from a fight either.**

 **Guest 13; I wouldn't be surprised if Sakai was, maybe that's why he always seemes to be on a sugar high.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A stray cat, and a wondering Valkyrie**

""Cause every time we touch I get this feeling~ And every time we kiss, I swear that I can fly~ Can't you feel my heart beat fast~ I want this to last~""

Grayfia and Akeno had to watch something…spectacular.

They watched Sakai, and Serafall dancing around, singing together, wearing their magical boy and girl outfits respectably. Lights shined down on their bodies of different colours, like a true concert hall, and had different images of the pair flying around their bodies, illusions with demonic power. Bubbles of water rose up from the ground, and surrounded them in a dazzling brightness that couldn't even be compared to anything else, since it was quite beautiful.

Compared to the ten year old Sakai, the now eleven year old Sakai had grown a little bit. His shiny eyes hadn't changed in the slightest, and his demeanour was that still of a carefree child that wouldn't stop being so carefree.

Akeno had to admire how they were moving together, such in sync with one another that it was clear that they enjoyed dancing together. And she had to admit that Serafall and Sakai actually had good voices, and they blended together very well, almost making it sound like they were professionals too. Since it had been a few years now, they managed to become very good friends, and that meant that they really were good for one another.

Others agreed the same too. They had noticed how much happier Sakai had become since the day that they met one another. Because it was a way where they would have a time together, Sakai and Akeno had managed to go from being strangers, to being friends, and even some say that they were beyond something like that. Though, it came more from Akeno than Sakai right now.

"Grayfia-sama, is this normal?"

She asked, the woman beside her.

Grayfia shook her head.

"This is a special promotional video for the new saga of the…show Serafall-sama and Sakai-sama have together. Sakai-sama's popularity in this show has grown, and now he's been bumped up to main character status. I suppose you could say that he is the Deuteragonist of the show Serafall-sama has, or maybe even shared Protagonist with Serafall-sama herself."

"I see…it's weird, because whenever I see Sakai-kun on stage like this, he seems to be having really good fun. But when he leaves the studio, there are people outside shouting abuse and other things towards him. I don't understand how he can stay upbeat."

"It's a coping mechanism. For him, I mean."

"Coping mechanism?"

Grayfia nodded and explained as she witnessed Serafall run a hand up and down Sakai's face as water drenched them, giving them a certain, appeal that wouldn't usually be that much of an appeal, but in this instance, it enhanced their natural beautiful looks.

"Sakai-sama has been through quite a number of tough trials in his short life, and none of them have been easy on his psyche either. He sometimes uses his natural upbeat mode to make it seem like he is doing fine, and making it seem like he is upbeat, when he doesn't want to be upbeat, but does so, so he doesn't worry everyone that is around, he does it to make everyone feel like they don't have to worry about him. But, if you look closely, there are times when you see it crack. The trick is, to just go along with whatever Sakai-sama wants. Since it is he who receives such negative comments, it is up to him how he deals with it, and if he wants to talk about it, or not, it is his own choice. So, pressuring Sakai-sama to speak isn't a good thing, since Sakai-sama is the one who receives this, and it is his choice what he wants to do, and how he wants to progress forward."

Akeno could see the logic in that. If she acted on his behalf, and it only made things worse, she didn't want to do something like that. If it was her, she wouldn't know how to deal with it, since in the years they had been together, she had seen some very vile things thrown at him, and even saw him being physically assaulted, but Grayfia usually took care of most before they could get through to him, even then she couldn't stand seeing someone that she has grown to care about being hurt like he had been.

"It does make sense for it to be like that."

Grayfia was glad that she could at least see that Akeno understood boundaries.

"Yes, and now that you're a friend of Sakai-sama's, I have to ask that you always stay as Sakai-sama's friend. He doesn't have many friends, and I sometimes worry that he might become lonely. He might seem quite the happy go lucky boy, but even Sakai-sama becomes lonely, from everyone's…misplaced anger."

Those words made Akeno think.

She really didn't know anything about what truly happened, and why Sakai seemed to be singled out as being…what they call him, and Sakai never really gave a real answer beyond "I don't really know~" and that didn't seem to make much sense to her either. She couldn't tell if he was telling her the truth or not.

But one way or another, she definitely wanted to find out if it was or not.

"Misplaced anger…Grayfia-sama, why does everyone-"

"We must not speak of that."

Grayfia cut her off, surprising Akeno by the urgency of her tone.

"But…shouldn't we do-"

"Again, we cannot speak of such things. Please respect that. And also, please don't bring it up with Sakai-sama either. It is…particularly painful for Sakai-sama, and I also cannot speak about such reasons either. It is forbidden to speak about that day until Sakai-sama is old enough."

"That day…?"

"I've already said too much. Please do not ask much more."

Akeno held a complicated expression on her face, and didn't say anything else.

Soon, Serafall and Sakai stopped their shooting, and bounced over to Grayfia and Akeno. Grayfia was expecting that Sakai was going to go towards her, and half expected him to jump at her, but found her surprise when he bounced over to Akeno, and hugged her tightly.

"Akeno-chan! Did you see that!?"

"Ara yes, I did see your singing and dancing. It was really good."

Akeno's answer made Sakai smile widely.

"Yup! I am glad to do it! Also, you should've come up too Akeno-chan! It would've been fun! We could've done a threeway singsong between us! I'd ask Grayfia-chan but she doesn't ever want to do something like that!"

"Ara, I couldn't of gone up, it would've been embarrassing."

Akeno wouldn't of been able to do it. She doesn't have the confidence that Sakai has inside of him, and his nature to do something like that.

"Uuuuuu! It would've been good! Next time, you should definitely do it!"

"Fufu, you're getting quite excited again Sakai-kun."

"Yes! I thought that it would be for the best! I don't know if it is or not, but that's how I feel, honestly! You don't have to worry about anything else other than that now, you know that right, Akeno-chan!?"

Akeno giggled to herself.

"Yes, I do know that. You're always very excitable, it is one of the things that I quite like about you."

Grayfia watched on as they continued to hug, not having an expression on her face though her eyes didn't leave the interacting children, but Serafall had a dirty one on her face and moved closer so Sakai and Akeno couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Arara, seems like Sakai-chan has gone to his new friend first, Grayfia-chan?"

"They are friends, so it is only natural."

Her answer wasn't satisfying towards the young girl, and it made her dance with complex thoughts in her mind.

"But~ Since Grayfia-chan was always the person he went too first, and now didn't, does that mean Grayfia-chan is having her place rejected?"

Grayfia shook her head with slight annoyance.

"I wouldn't go that far. Sakai-sama is merely speaking with a friend his own age."

"Aaah! Caught you! If you weren't interested in my Sakai-chan, then you wouldn't of bothered to even say anything about such things! It seems like you've really become such a naughty girl, and said such things, haven't you Grayfia-chan? You've become loved up with Sakai-chan~"

"Sakai-sama is someone that I care about, that is all. There's nothing else going on, I promise you this, okay? It isn't something that you have to worry about, Serafall-sama. Sakai-sama has a friend, I am happy that he managed to get a friend like Akeno-sama."

Though Grayfia said that with her usual look on her face, she still had a complex look on her face.

* * *

"Grayfia-chan~ Grayfia-chan~ Grayfia-chan~ Isn't it nice that we were able to share a bed like this~? I think that because of this, we were able to become closer and closer during the time were I was young until now~"

Sakai sang again and again as he poked her face, while wearing only his underwear. Grayfia herself was dressed modestly, considering she was sharing a bed with a child, she dressed appropriately for someone her body type and age.

"Sakai-sama, while it is indeed true. Just remember that-"

"I'm not old enough for Grayfia-chan yet~ I know that~ Don't worry about something like that Grayfia-chan, I am keenly waiting for the day Grayfia-chan and I are going to become boyfriend and girlfriend! Hey, we'll even might become something else in the future too! You know, like husband and wife~"

"I have to admire that nature of yours, it truly is something else."

Grayfia didn't know how else to say it without sounding offensive, something that she didn't want to sound. Sakai never took offense to it though, and just kept his smile on his face, and never backed it away.

"Yup! It is! Also, Grayfia-chan, I'm glad that we could share a bed last night~ It was like our future too~"

"Sakai-sama, I am sure that you didn't need me to sleep in your room last night."

Grayfia argued as she sat up on his bed.

"But! I had a nightmare! It was really scary!"

"From the way you sound, it doesn't sound like you've had a nightmare."

Grayfia's argument wasn't heard as Sakai took Grayfia's hand and nuzzled against it. She would pull away, but in a small way, it just seemed like he was being friendly, so she didn't say anything, and allowed him to continue the nuzzling of her hand.

"It really was scary though. I couldn't even think right. Grayfia-chan, I was scared at that time, I don't know how else to say it. Don't you even know Grayfia-chan? It was scary. I saw lots of bad things like naughty people trying to hurt everyone. I even saw that there was this baby crying a lot, and this dark thing went into it, how terrifying."

Grayfia's eyes changed ever so slightly, but her demeanour didn't.

"I see…so, what else happened in this dream?"

Sakai cocks his head to the side, and contemplates on what he would need to say, and how to say it.

"Erm…well, I don't remember much of it. It was just terrifying! I couldn't even think about it anymore! That poor baby looked sad, and those people that were hurt…it looked like a bloodbath Grayfia-chan, like something out of a horror story."

"I see, then that's how it is. It does sound terrifying. Could it be because you've been watching horror movies before anything like going to sleep?"

"Nope. I didn't. I was playing with Akeno-chan before I went to bed last night."

Grayfia suspiciously narrowed her eyes towards him.

"I see, so that's how it is."

"Yes~ I didn't watch anything bad, it wasn't like I went to bed watching Friday the 13th or anything like that. It was just a pretty normal evening together with Akeno-chan…" Grayfia's eyes didn't leave Sakai's, so he gained a teasing smile. "Ara, could Grayfia-chan be worried that I have a new girlfriend?"

"She isn't your girlfriend, Sakai-sama."

To him, it sounded like Grayfia was jealous of his newfound relationship with Akeno, it was hard discerning if that was true or not, it wasn't something that he even thought to be possibly true, if he was honest with himself.

"Grayfia-chan, I think you might be slightly jealous."

"As I said, I am not jealous."

Grayfia's voice betrayed the slight, very slight, hint of a jealous tone that she had.

"Grayfia-chan doesn't have to lie~ But don't worry Grayfia-chan, you're my wifey for lifey. I am gonna marry Grayfia-chan before anything else~ We're going to do what husbands and wives do together. By the way, where do babies come from?"

"Pft!"

At the innocent question toppled together with his innocent looking face that made even most wonder how much Sakai truly knew about the situation, even Grayfia of all people, couldn't keep her composure, and ended up doing a spit take, Sakai laughing when seeing Grayfia's frightful face.

"Hahahahaha! Grayfia-chan really looked worried then! I already know where babies come from! Don't worry!"

Relief washed over Grayfia's own heart.

"I see, I'm glad that I don't have to explain the intricacies of…male and female relationships."

She was relieved about that. She didn't feel particularly comfortable with explaining the intricacies of male and female relations with, Sakai. It, wouldn't of been right in her eyes, to explain such things to Sakai.

"Yup! I know! The gist of it anyway! I know that when a man and a woman, or a man and a man, or a woman and a woman, love one another very much, they go up to bed, and start doing ecchi things with one another. But I don't think a man and a man or a woman and a woman couldn't make a baby. It needs a man and a woman. Yes, I think that's right."

Sakai nodded to himself, and thoughtfully stroked his chin with complex feelings on his face.

"Y-Yes, that is the…gist of it, as you'd say. So, did you sleep well in the end Sakai-sama? Sleeping next to me, that is."

"Yes! I did! Also, Grayfia-chan, Sera-nee was telling me that you felt a little left out before?"

Sakai brought up, Grayfia releasing a large sigh.

"I don't feel left out. I didn't, Serafall-sama was just being hyperactive as she always was."

Though from what she said, Sakai didn't believe her, and wanted to spend more time with her even more, and believed that she did feel a little left out, so he hugged her around her neck, and nuzzled against her face.

"Awww! Grayfia-chan, don't worry~ I really care for Grayfia-chan, it isn't like you have to worry about something like that, Grayfia-chan. I really do care for Grayfia-chan, after all. She's someone that I really love, and she's my Grayfia-chan who is very adorable indeed~ There's no need to worry, there's always a place right beside me for Grayfia-chan, she doesn't have to go anywhere else, she can stand beside me, and she doesn't have to worry about anything else~"

"Well, that's very sweet Sakai-sama."

"Yup, it really is sweet~ I'm kinda sweet sometimes~"

"And modest too."

Grayfia noted, with Sakai nodding his head wildly.

"Yes, that's right, I am that too. Grayfia-chan, also I think that Grayfia-chan should join in the next time that Sera-nee and I dance around and sing."

"I don't do things like that, even if you ask me."

While she'd do quite a number of things for Sakai, she wouldn't do something so embarrassing like that, she wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"Mouuu, Grayfia-chan? You wouldn't even do it for me? Even if I put on my most adorable looking face that you'd want to have~ Wouldn't that be something you'd like to see? It would be really good, wouldn't it?"

To make a point, Sakai's face fell into a cute looking pout, his fingers twitched around as did his upper body. Grayfia had a hard time keeping her usual stoic look on her face, but she somehow did it.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be able to do something like that."

"Grayfia-chan…even resisted my cuteness?"

"Seems like it isn't as powerful as you thought it was, Sakai-sama."

Grayfia's eyes displayed her usual calmness, but a hint of superiority this time too, since she rarely was ever able to fight off against Sakai when he is acting like he did.

"It seems like Grayfia-chan has been able to fight off my adorable face, and even my cute words…mouuu, does that mean Grayfia-chan really doesn't like me that much anymore…? Could Grayfia-chan have found someone else…?"

"I never understand how you go from one extreme to the other. Why would be denying you, suddenly lead you to the conclusion that I have found someone else to be with? I don't understand, Sakai-sama."

Displaying her confusion on her face, Sakai moaned slightly.

"Because it was something that I needed to do, Grayfia-chan. I just thinking that if Grayfia-chan didn't want to do something with me, then I would have to be worried that you're doing something like this…uuuu, even I can't even think about Grayfia-chan going to someone else…"

The silver haired woman had a hard time rolling her eyes, and could only applaud for Sakai's sense of innocence on how the human mind works, and how his own thought patterns, were very unique, and were quite difficult to understand.

"So, Sakai-sama. What are your plans for today?"

She asked while seeing his face smiling towards her. Just the smile alone was more than enough to convince her that she really did find him, very sweet, and kind, and always had a smile for her, she rarely ever came across such things.

"Well, there's something's that I want to do, but Ravel-chan is busy today. So, I'm gonna head to Rias-chan's and see what she's doing. I know Sona-nee is busy with her project so I can't play with Sona-nee. So, it means that I am going to be playing with Rias-chan and Akeno-chan if she wants to play with me. But if she couldn't, then I don't know what I am going to do. Why did you ask anyway?"

"Because, there is a special errand that I have to attend to today to prepare for the guest of Serafall-sama's coming tomorrow, since that man is very particular in what he likes, and doesn't like, even if he is who he is, and I don't know if I should leave your side or not…"

"Grayfia-chan is worried about me, when she doesn't have to be. I'm okay, don't worry about me. If Sera-nee is having someone over, then it is imperative that the person is treated like royalty or something. It is okay to put that person above me."

Sakai's voice was reassuring, and he didn't want Grayfia to worry about him in the slightest, that was the last thing that he wanted to happen when it was about him, and what could happen too, as he knew she'd be worrying about that.

"I worry, when Sakai-sama goes out, with what other people would…do, and say, to you, without my presence."

"Grayfia-chan…people are going to hate me regardless of what I do, or what I say. It wouldn't matter to either them if you were there or not. They still think I'm a monster, and an all around horrible person that they want dead."

"Sakai-sama…"

"Are you going to tell me something different?" Grayfia remained silent. "Yes…I also think that sometimes, it is because of my kindness and the way that I act, like I don't take anything in around me, that people don't think I see what I see, and hear what I hear, but I do. I know what others think of me, and I know what my parents think of me too. I'm not an idiot."

"I never implied that you were."

Grayfia spoke truth, but Sakai still continued regardless.

"Yes…I know Grayfia-chan wouldn't imply that, but others think I don't feel it…I do feel it. Everyday, I feel it. Everyone's hatred towards me, I know people dislike me very much. Even though I can't say that they are right, or wrong, I know that others dislike me greatly, so there's nothing to worry about, Grayfia-chan. I know that there are people that don't like me, and wish me to disappear. So, you don't have to worry, if anyone says anything, I will ignore it like always, and just continue onwards like nothing is happening."

It was heart breaking for Grayfia to hear that.

She wished that she didn't hear that, she wished that she didn't have to hear that, but the reality was that she did hear that, and she had to hear that each time the topic was brought up, she had to listen to Sakai trying to justify why he had to walk away from people, when he shouldn't have to justify anything.

* * *

"Good day to you! My names Sakai! And this girl is my friend Akeno-chan! Pleased to meet you!"

The hyperactive male Sakai bowed his head, as he met together with the twelve year old Rias. The equally cute looking Akeno also bowed her head to the girl that was before them, and it wasn't Rias that they were bowing their heads too in the living room of the Gremory families house, or to be more precise, it is their castle.

This girl was someone else entirely. She was a girl that was around Rias' age, so aged twelve or so. She wore what appeared to be magicians robes, and that also made Sakai wonder if she actually was a magician. She has short chin length hair which had different ribbons flowing through her hair, and also mischievous looks in her eyes.

Her name is Walburga, and someone Sakai nor Akeno had met until this day, even though Rias had met her over a few months ago. It didn't make sense to either Akeno or Sakai since that day was something completely different than now.

"Hey, the names Walburga. It is nice to meet you."

Walburga introduced herself, and bowed her head respectfully.

Upon hearing the greeting, Sakai began actually vibrating in place. His body was even affecting the ground below him to an extent. The others witnessed Sakai's body twitching, and moving in ways that they thought would be impossible. His legs were even twitching, and his upper body was vibrating.

Akeno put a hand to her face, and giggled softly, aware that when Sakai met someone new, he always seemed to become more giddy than usual, and his body mirrored that giddiness and allowed his body to ripple with quakes.

"Ara, Sakai-kun. Are you excited again?"

Akeno held a cheery grin on her face, and looked as if she was going to give Sakai a hug between her surprisingly developing chest for a young girl.

"Fufu, you know me Akeno-chan! When I see someone knew, I can't control myself, and need to give them a hug!" He whizzed around to Walburga and was about to give her a hug when Akeno grabbed the back of his collar, and pulled him backwards. "Akeno-chan! You're denying me a hug now!?"

"Ara ara, I wasn't attempting to be cruel. But sometimes, people don't want to be hugged, especially if it is a greeting hug from Sakai-kun. Remember, you have to ask people before you give them hugs, or they might become offended."

Despite how Sakai was smart, almost as much as Sona, he still was being reprimanded for something that was a basic necessity to him now. But on this occasion, Sakai knew that Akeno was right, even if he didn't want her to be.

"Mouuuu, even though Akeno-chan is right, I still feel the desire to hug something…"

Rias was about to say something when Sakai's body was hugged by Akeno instead. Rias' left eye twitched as Sakai hugged Akeno tightly. Akeno's pure eyes met with Rias' and they shared a look between the two of them.

"Ara, you can hug me then, Sakai-kun. There's no need to worry about such things. Even though Sakai-kun likes hugging me, it seems that he has become needy in recent times, and enjoys hugs from me."

"Yay! Akeno-chan's hugs are the best in the universe!"

"Ara, you're always so hyperactive, aren't you Sakai-kun? Always doing things like this."

"That's because I like being affectionate of course! It is the best ever!"

Sakai's beaming face actually made Rias giggle to herself.

"Seems like you've grown really close."

"Yes! We have!" Beaming towards her, Sakai turned to Walburga who looked complicatedly towards him. "Ooh, Walburga-chan huh~ That's a really lovely name~ I haven't heard such a lovely name beforehand~ It is a wonderful name~ Ooh wait, wasn't Walburga a name in Harry Potter-chan or is that something else entirely~?"

Walburga looked vexed at the mention of Harry Potter, while Akeno put a hand to Sakai's face, and lifted some of his longer hair from his eyes, and twirled it in her fingers, signifying their closeness as opposed to a year ago.

"She was, Walburga Black, is her name Sakai-kun. That's really good, you remembered something like that. Even I wouldn't be able to remember such things from a name. Kukuku, Sakai-kun's really smart~"

Akeno's twirling finger was followed by Rias with her blue green eyes that she had, and how she was playing with Sakai's hair essentially, but Sakai didn't even say anything. It, was quite confusing to the young girl if she was honest with herself on how they were doing something like that.

"That's because I remember something like that~ Walburga Black-chan is quite the weird person, from what I remember reading about her. But even then, I don't know much about her either, but either way, I am surprised that I came to meet someone with the name Walburga-chan's name~ How lovely~"

Walburga couldn't help if he was doing something to annoy her, or to actually just be curious. He didn't seem to have any malicious intent behind his words, it seemed like he was just being the usual type of boy that was like Serafall, aware of her from the television show.

"It is a unique name, I think I've heard it before though…"

Akeno put a finger to her lips, and hummed in thought on the matter.

She couldn't remember where she had seen it before, but she could recall seeing something before, seeing something that could make her feel like she could remember.

"Well, Walburga is something of a popular name."

Walburga said and she shifted her eyes between worried and secure, not sure which one she should be staying on.

"I suppose that it is, Walburga-san."

Akeno offered a smile, but something in Walburga's eyes were different to what she thought a friend of Rias' would look like, it just seemed to be a little worrying if he did say so himself, it was a little worrying.

Walburga then turned to Rias.

"Rias-chan, may I go and do something else? No offense to your friends, I just feel uncomfortable to be in others presences. Rias-chan is fine, the others I'm unsure about, honestly. So, please don't be offended, I just need to…I need to get myself used to being around people that I don't really know yet. Rias-chan is alright, because we're friends, but others would be difficult to have on with friendship, and other things of that nature."

Rias put a complicated hand to her face, and allowed her head to move in agreement.

"Yes, it is okay Walburga. Please go and do as you wish."

While Rias didn't like saying it, she just felt like she needed to say it, because she was worried about how Walburga would take it if she needed to stay, understanding how Walburga needed to keep separate from others from her background.

"Thanks~" She turned to Sakai and Akeno. "Sorry, if I'm being rude." She bowed her head, to which Sakai and Akeno moved their heads in disagreement. "Well, thanks for being understanding! You're quite the lovely people!"

Despite being nervous, it was showing that Walburga was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Hehe! No worries Walburga-chan! Please don't worry about us! We aren't offended or anything else like that! It isn't like we're that worried about anything like that! Please don't be so worried about anything else! We'll bug Rias-chan, won't we Akeno-chan!?"

"Fufu, Sakai-kun's really naughty, saying he's going to bug someone else~"

Rias watched Sakai's body being hugged from behind by Akeno. Her long hair fell off Sakai's shoulders, and went down his chest. Rias' eyes also noticed the blush that was on Akeno's face, Sakai's not holding such a thing.

"It's because that's what we're doing Akeno-chan~ We're bored, and came to play with Rias-chan~ She might not even want people like us here~ She might not even like us being here at all~ It isn't like we were invited or anything like that~"

"Ooh no, I don't mind Sakai and Akeno being here."

Rias assured them as she saw Walburga wearing an uncomfortable look on her face.

Walburga walked away as Akeno rubbed her head against the back of his head affectionately.

"Seems like she really doesn't like being that close with people, does she?"

Sakai noted to Rias, the girl nodding her head.

"Unfortunately, it seems because of her past, she isn't able to trust others that well. I've tried talking with her, but she doesn't really do much because of her past. Either way, in time, I know that she'll become a good person, if I can try my best."

"If it is Rias-chan then I know that she'll be able to do it…but like, I felt like there was something about her, something that I wasn't sure of~ I think she might actually have some strong magical powers too her~"

"Even I sensed that, Rias."

Akeno noted, calling her 'Rias' due to the closeness of their relationship, only second to Sakai himself. Akeno was chummiest with Sakai himself, but Rias was a second in her eyes, and had gone to using their first names without honorific's.

Rias put a hand on her hip, and gained a sheepish smile.

"Yes…it does seem like that something of that nature was, quite something. Yes, she is a magician, a budding magician at that. She's quite skilled as a magician, and I am quite, surprised by her level of mastery with what I have seen. She might be young, but she isn't naïve, and knows how to use her magical abilities."

Rias gave her honest opinion, and that made Sakai interested.

"Ooh, a magician huh~? Just, does that mean that you're going to be something, amazing? I think that if it is this girl, could she become your Queen? Or Bishop or something else? Are you thinking about inducting this girl into your peerage?"

At Sakai's behest, Rias twiddled her thumbs nervously, and wore a shy expression on her cute looking face.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. I would like to add her to my peerage, and it would be interesting to see what kind of power she'd bring to my team. But, I don't know if I should or not. It would be worrisome if something like that happened. I haven't decided if she'd be okay with it."

Sakai thought about what she said, and could see the worry that was surrounding her being, something that he was able to pick up due to knowing Rias for years, upon years now, it just seemed to be something he was capable of doing.

"Well, if you're so worried about it, why don't you ask her? I think that it would be better if something like that happened, don't you think so? She might want to become a Devil, or not. But, is it a situation where she can't leave your side?"

Rias chose her next words carefully.

"…Yes, something went down, and there was an agreement made. And now, Walburga's past life has been erased. I can't go much into detail out of respect for her, but that's how it is. She's actually really nice once getting to know her, though she is a sadist."

At that, Sakai turned to Akeno, and giggled adorably.

"Akeno-chan is also a sadist, and a masochist too~ Sometimes, I find Akeno-chan liking to look at whips, and other types of items~ It is adorable seeing Akeno-chan's S and M sides, they are cute~ But when she's in her S side, she has a tendency to slap my butt really hard, don't you Akeno-chan~?"

Akeno raised a hand to her face, and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Ara, Sakai-kun. To think you'd talk about our private times in the open like this."

Akeno's face smiled, and her hand twitched with some excitement. Sakai's face dropped, and stuck out his tongue in a playful manner.

"Uuu, does that mean Akeno-chan is going to use lightning this time?"

"Fufufu, don't speak so openly Sakai-kun, Rias is going to get the wrong idea."

"…Too late for that…"

Rias' muttering's were only stopped when Sakai showed his widest smile.

"Oh, but don't worry about such things Rias-chan, because I know that Akeno-chan is really kind and loving. She only smacks my butt sometimes, it isn't like she does it to hurt me either, so it is an improvement over the adults!"

Rias always felt uncomfortable when he spoke so…openly about how adults outlandishly showed their hate for him. She'd accuse him of being unfeeling to it, but she had caught a stray tear or two when he was alone, and she unwittingly looked inside of his room, and saw such things, and heard other things too.

"I-I see…s-so, lightning is…n-no, I don't want to know."

Rias thought that she'd be able to handle it, she was wrong.

She didn't want to know what they did together, she was having horrible thoughts and feelings on the matter, it just seemed weird to her, though she had to wonder if she was taking it too far too, and it actually wasn't as bad as she was imagining.

"Ara, ara. Rias' imagination really was going wild. I wouldn't worry so much about such things. Sakai-kun and I don't really do many naughty things together. Though, sometimes Sakai-kun sneaks into my bedroom, and sleeps together with me."

"Ooh my…"

Rias' face was turning more and more scarlet. The thought of Sakai and Akeno sleeping in the same bed was a foreign concept to the young girl.

"What's wrong Rias-chan? Akeno-chan is lying. She's the one that sneaks into my bed~ Even when I am attempting to sleep next to my wifey for lifey Grayfia-chan, she's coming in and says she's sleepwalking, but I know better~ She just wants to sleep next to me because she really likes me, don't you Akeno-chan~?"

Akeno smiled ever so slightly.

"Yes, I very much like Sakai-kun."

"I knew it~ Akeno-chan really likes me~ By the way Rias-chan, where's the littlest Gremory-chan anyway?"

"Oh, just a little busy, is all. It seems times conflicted, and you two weren't able to meet, even though my sibling was excited to meet Sakai again. It seems that Sakai is always on my siblings mind. Fufu, it seems something else might be going on there."

"Hehehehe, don't worry about such things~ You don't have to worry about such things Rias-chan~ But, since it's just you, and your friend Walburga-chan has disappeared now…I guess that we could hang out or something."

"Geez, don't make it sound like you're settling for me."

That's how she thought it sounded, but Sakai and Akeno just giggled to one another.

"You're thinking too serious, Rias."

"She's right Rias-chan~ I wouldn't ever settle for Rias-chan~ I'd have to at least be out of other options first~"

"Ooh, that's the same thing…"

Rias' eyes watered, so Sakai hugged her around her neck, and gave her a comforting pat on the back of the head.

"Don't be silly Rias-chan, I was only having a joke at your expense, I didn't mean anything by it, it wasn't like I was doing this for fun or anything. So, please don't be so worried about anything Rias-chan, we're still friends. Rias-chan would be one of my first choices for friends~"

Rias' eyes immediately dried up, and she hugged the excitable boy back, missing the slight jealous look from Akeno.

During the two years that Sakai and Akeno had known one another, they had grown closer and closer. They became practically inseparable, they were quite the close pair. It was quite lovely to see the pair together, though Rias herself thought that there was something else going on between them.

It was even obvious that right now, Akeno had a slight jealous look to her when seeing the closeness of Rias, and Sakai, since Rias has known Sakai longer, it just seemed quite difficult for the young girl to watch them being like that.

"Also, Sakai. There's someone that I'd like you to meet."

"Ooh? Besides Walburga-chan that is?"

Rias nodded elegantly, and folded her arms in a complicated manner.

"Yes. This girl came to me only the previous day. I haven't been able to converse with her properly, however. It seems like she has gone through something traumatic. So, I thought that if she met with the excitable Sakai, she'd also be able to recover some of her emotions."

"Ooh? She's gone through something terrible, has she?"

Sakai saw that she was nodding her head, so he became naturally curious.

"Yes, come this way. She's outside."

Sakai and Akeno shared a look, before following after Rias.

* * *

Once they had made it outside, Sakai's eyes widened when he saw a young girl, maybe a year or so younger than he was, and she had white hair. But that's not what caught Sakai's eyes, it was the fact that she had Neko ears growing from her head, and her eyes looked a little sad, yet her face was stone cold.

"Kawaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! Who's this adorable treasure huh!? She's really freaking adorable! I think she's really the cutest I have ever seen in my entire life~! She's really cute, I can't even think of anything else other than the cuteness of what I am seeing before me right nooooooooooooow~!"

If anyone knew Sakai…then they knew that he absolutely loved cute things.

He was enthralled by cuteness, he was excited when seeing new, and interesting cuteness's, so seeing that there was someone so cute around his age, and happened to be having Neko ears, it made them all the more cute.

"…"

The girl didn't say anything, but Sakai twitched his body closer, and made his body erupt with shaking feelings.

"Awww, don't worry cutie~ I'm a good boy really~ I won't do anything odd~ Is it alright if I hug you!?"

The girl with white hair just remained staring, forever staring.

She didn't stop staring at him, trying to figure out just what Sakai was.

She couldn't work it out, she was overwhelmed by this new person before her.

"You see, this girl recently came into my care, and until then, I haven't been able to have her chance to talk with me. I have attempted to speak with her, but she doesn't answer me. It is…worrying that she doesn't answer me."

"Ara, it seems like she isn't human to me."

Akeno noted this to be true, with Rias nodding.

"She's a Nekomata." Sakai witnessed that she flinched when being referred to as that. "She's been…having a hard time as of late. As I said before, I've been attempting to connect with her, but she didn't talk with me yesterday, and when I came outside this morning, I saw her just sitting there, without really saying anything or doing anything. She just looked, really lonely."

"I see, that's a real pickle Rias-chan. That can't happen though, she can't have such a sad face, it would make me feel sad too. So, it seems like she's lost some emotions, is that what you're trying to say Rias-chan?"

"It isn't my place to say, but yes that's how it is. I think that it would be good for her to socialize, and speak more with others. And the most social person I could think of was you, Sakai. You're the only person I know that is this social."

"Well, leave it to me Rias-chan!"

Sakai strode over to the girl, and bowed his head towards her.

She didn't respond.

She merely looked at him, never saying anything.

"Hey! My names Sakai Sitri! That's my name, you can call me Sakai! I wouldn't mind! So, what's your name!?"

His excitement was getting the better of him, he knew it shouldn't, but it did, and it was displaying with his vibrating body, and his crackling voice too.

"…"

The girl was going to say something, anything that would give her name, but in the end, she chose not to say anything, and just kept herself quiet.

"I see, not much of a talker, are you?" The girl didn't respond. "Well, this is going to be difficult, I've never ever met someone that didn't want to talk to me before, either to say something good or bad. So, it seems like there is going to be something challenging in this girl, huh~? Well, don't worry, I won't give up!"

"…"

He thought that she would say something, but she ended up not saying anything at all.

She ended up keeping herself quiet, and didn't say anything in the slightest.

Sakai's body began vibrating again, and Akeno knew what that meant. She just hoped that he had some self control, and that would be something difficult for the hyper Sakai. But even he knew when he shouldn't and should do something.

"Eeeh, young Nekomata-chan! It must be cool being a Nekomata-chan, huh~?"

The girls eyes didn't leave his face, just staring blankly at him.

Sakai tapped his foot on the ground, and thought about what to say next.

"I really like the colour white, you know? It is like purity, it is like being a pure and honest person, I find myself really liking this side of you right now, this is something that I really like honestly~ Gotta admit, it really is great to see you which such a hair colour~"

"…"

The girl didn't answer, but did look at her hair briefly.

Sakai's face turned downwards into a rare pout, and put a hand to his chin, stroking thoughtfully.

"Ara, even Sakai-kun can't get through to this girl. She must be really down huh."

"I'll say. It is going to be a challenge." Rias agreed with Akeno. "It does seem like a long road is going to becoming this way in the future. Either way, if I know Sakai, which I do, then I know he'll be able to get through to her."

"Leaving it to Sakai-kun?" Akeno' bemusing eyebrows raised up. "It seems that a certain heiress has become lazy."

"Mouu, I'm not lazy!"

Rias puffed out her cheeks, and made a stern expression appear on her face.

Akeno then heard a noise coming from Sakai. her eyes shot that way, and she saw that he was vibrating again. She'd accuse him of being on a high, but he always was like this, and she accepted it quite a while ago.

"Mouuuuuuu! Is it okay if I hug you now!?"

"…No."

Her voice.

It was a single word, but he heard her voice, and it sounded childish, yet also stern, and cold too.

"Uuuu, that isn't a good thing at all. So, hugging is a no go then?"

"…I don't do hugs."

Rias was surprised.

She finally heard the girl speak more than just a single word. It was a sentence. She believed that Sakai was able to bring out such things, even if it was in a way where he really didn't have to worry about such things.

"But that's like one of the most natural things in the entire world, isn't it?"

"…Hugging is natural?"

The girl asked, Rias was glad that she was speaking, even if it was only in small words.

"Yes, that's right~ At least, that's how I like to see it too~ Hugging is amazing, and hugging is the best, you can't think of anything else, and that's how it is~ Don't you also like hugging between people?"

"…No one hugs me." Sakai opened his arms wide and an inviting look washed over his face, a warm look that even Akeno wished that she was able to hug, but she couldn't, and the girl shook her head, putting her hand out to stop him. "…That wasn't an invitation to hug me."

"Waaah. Seems like my life is gonna become complicated."

He wasn't used to someone like this.

He was used to people calling him names, he was used to people rejecting him. But he wasn't used to kind rejection. Or at least rejection where they didn't have any malice behind their intentions, it just seemed weird to him now that she wasn't being rude or uncaring either. She just didn't want to talk, or receive a hug, and he respected that she wasn't calling him anything that he didn't want to hear from her, or anyone else.

"Ara, don't worry Sakai-kun, you don't have to worry so much about such things."

Akeno said it with a warm smile, hugging him from behind.

The girl looked at the closeness of Akeno and Sakai, and tilted her head in wonder.

"You see, this girl is really wondering many things in her life. I won't say what, but she didn't have really much interactions with others." Rias explained dryly. "I also think that it would be good if she had many friends. And my friends are Sakai and Akeno too. I would've called Sona, but she seems busy right now."

"Sona-nee is hiding from me too."

Sakai brought up, Akeno cocking her head in wonder.

"Hiding from you too, huh."

"That's right, I think Onee-sama is experiencing many things lately. There's that girl that has become her Queen, Tsubaki-chan, and going through the adjustment faze."

"…Her Queen…"

Akeno murmured something that Sakai didn't quite catch, but Rias did, and gained a little smile.

"By the way Sakai, have you decided on who's going to be your Queen?"

"Ooh, my Queen?" Rias nodded. "I haven't decided yet~ I want someone adorable for my Queen~"

"An adorable Queen, huh."

Rias seemed to take a glance towards Akeno, but she didn't react in the slightest, she didn't want to give Rias anything that would tip her over the balance, and make it seem like she was going to become the one up in their little, game.

"Yes, and she also needs to be a girl too~"

"Why's that, Sakai-kun?"

This time Akeno was the one who asked, so Sakai explained while twitching his body.

"Because, I want a female to reside beside me, as my Queen. Maybe because I'm a male. If I was female, I'd like a male Queen too, but since it is a time where I wouldn't be able to do something like that, I wish to have a female Queen. Someone unique, obviously someone that I really like, and wouldn't have anything else to be worried about, regarding the fact that my Queen is going to be someone who stands beside me as my loyal Queen, and would always come to me, and stay beside me."

As he said that, he didn't even realize that his eyes went towards Akeno.

Even Akeno didn't realize it, but Rias did, and could see something happening between the two of them.

"Anyway! Young Neko-chan! Do you want to-" He couldn't finish, as she was already gone. "…Ooh, so she left, huh. When did she leave exactly?"

"I wouldn't take it personally." Sakai heard Rias speak sorrowfully. "She's just a young girl with complex thoughts. In time, I know that we'll be able to get through to her. For now though, I think it could be better if we turn away from such things. Anyway, should we have some fun while you're here?"

"Yes!"

"It does sound good."

With agreement established, Rias, Akeno, and Sakai played together all day, they always had fun together.

* * *

That night, Sakai and Akeno were hanging out in Sakai's room, where he was playing with his fingers, and Akeno was merely sat behind him, running her fingers through his hair, something that she found to be very soothing, and would also make her feel good.

"Hmmmm, I wonder how I'll be able to help that girl…"

Sakai breathed out as he made water dance on his fingertips.

"You still wish to help her?"

Akeno couldn't see his eyes, his back to her, but by the way his body moved, it was clear that he did want to help the young Nekomata, and that quality that he had, was something that Akeno really liked about Sakai.

"It just seems like she's been through a lot of pain, is all. It is like the time that I first saw Akeno-chan. This Neko-chan seems to be going through something bad. Rias-chan told me privately that it is to do with that Nekomata-chan that went crazy and killed her former caretaker."

"Caretaker? Not Master?"

Sakai's head bobbed in agreement, but then he shook his head, unable to settle on one thought alone.

"I'm not sure if he reincarnated her or not. There are rumours that he didn't, but there are rumours that he did. But I did hear that the girl killed her Master, and fled. I didn't know about the younger Nekomata-chan that we met today, until today. There were rumours going around, and I heard from Rias-chan that the girl would've been killed if it wasn't for Sirzechs-chan coming to save her, I even heard Onee-chan did the same thing, and wished to have her life spared."

"Well, even there are things I don't know about."

Sakai nodded his head.

"Many different things going on around the Underworld lately. There's even talks about a special person coming tomorrow too."

That caught Akeno's interests, and she couldn't keep them quiet, she wasn't able to keep them quiet anyway.

"Special…if you're saying it, it must be important."

"I heard that he was important, I think he is anyway."

Akeno put a hand to her chin, and thought about what he said.

"Ooh my, are we meeting this person?"

"I don't think so. I think he's meeting Onee-chan to discuss important things."

At that, Akeno stayed silent, and continued playing with his hair.

It was one of her hobbies, since she had to wonder how he managed to dye the tips of his hair the way that he did. She wished that she could do that, but she couldn't, and had to figure out how he was doing this type of deal.

The silence between them was comfortable, but thoughts of something came to Akeno.

What happened the day just gone, and she expressed her thoughts to Sakai.

"Say, Sakai-kun, today when Rias was mentioning Queen's, it seems like you wanted to say more?"

"Hm?"

"It just seemed like that to me, is all."

Akeno spoke with a slight wandering tone to her voice, Sakai turning his head to face her.

"Akeno-chan, is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

"Not really." She lied. "I was just thinking about it, the way that you're speaking about your peerage today. It just seemed like the Queen piece is going to be the most valuable piece that you wish to use on a girl."

"That's right. If it is for someone like me, then I know that I want to have a cute and cuddly Queen. I want to have Queen that's strong. But, that doesn't mean that I am also going to have my other pieces worrying that I don't love them. I'm just saying that my Queen has to be female. The rest can be boys or girls, as long as they are kind, strong, and adorable, that's it really. They are gonna be my family members, after all. I might not be a Gremory, but I'm gonna love all of my servants equally, because I don't want anyone to feel bad…I know what it feels like to feel bad…that's why positivity is the best!"

Akeno could understand it, after a year of knowing Sakai, that he'd say something like that.

That he would want, to have something like that, someone that he truly did love, and that could love him in return. Over the year, Akeno had come to know Sakai very well, it just seemed to be a very, telling thing between them.

* * *

It was the next day, and Sakai was once again with Serafall, dancing on the stage. But unlike the last time, they were singing something else, something that Akeno didn't really know either, and Grayfia wasn't that interested.

Sakai still felt worried for the girl that hadn't even revealed her name yet, she wouldn't speak so openly to Sakai. he felt worried that he wouldn't be able to connect with the girl, and even Walburga didn't want to really speak with him.

While he knew that everyone in the world wasn't going to like him, he really did know that from his past, he also thought that it was worrying that neither had anyone to really talk too. Though, he did notice that Walburga liked speaking with Rias, so she was okay. The Nekomata on the other hand, was a different story.

"S-So, is Sakai-kun and Serafall-sama doing this for a particular reason?"

Akeno asked the elder female beside her, she always seemed to be looking at Grayfia for some answers.

"That's right, because Serafall-sama and Sakai-sama are doing the special…dance portion of the show. Honestly, I haven't decided what is going on with them, because they are people that are the most difficult to understand, most of the time."

"Ara, I think Sakai-kun is cute when he dances around. He really doesn't hold anything back, does he?"

Grayfia's eyes twitched slightly when seeing Akeno's eyebrows raising with some untold thoughts.

"Yes, Sakai-sama can hold nothing back here. Even if his life is…well, Sakai-sama also has fun in times like this, too. I think that if it is something like this, then Sakai-sama doesn't have to worry about being persecuted by others."

"Yes…it is a relaxing time to see Sakai-kun acting like he does."

Grayfia nodded, and continued to watch the performance.

When it was finished, Sakai rushed over to Akeno and Grayfia as did Serafall.

""See that!? Wasn't it great!?""

Grayfia and Akeno had trouble responding to what they were asking for, it was very difficult.

"Hohohohohoho~"

Sakai heard the strange laughter of a certain person that had entered the room.

Sakai turned his head, and he saw that there was an old man with a grey beard walking into the room. He also has an eyepatch over his left eye, wearing what appeared to be robes of different colours, and a hat that was purple.

Beside him, was a woman who looked to be around her sixties, but she was slim and had a figure to be proud of, and there was also a young girl, that was around Sakai's age too, with long white-silvery hair, that came down to the small of her back, her bright blue eyes shining with renewed curiosity.

Akeno didn't know who that was, and couldn't understand why Grayfia had bowed her head all of a sudden.

"Sakai-kun, who's the old man?"

Akeno wasn't in the knowhow, so Sakai tilted his head, and said it with a chipper voice.

"Ooh, I think that might be someone Sera-nee has been talking with lately. I believe that his name is Odin-chan~"

Akeno's eyes broadened at the name, even she knew who this was.

"O-Odin-sama!? As in, THE Odin-sama!?"

Akeno didn't think she'd actually meet someone like a God, if she was right that was.

"Erm, yes I think so~ I heard that Sera-nee would be getting a visit from a God today~ Seems like she's really going to becoming a little, busy after this. Honestly, I heard that it was because Odin-chan over there wanted to have something from the Underworld, something rare, apparently, and is in conversations with Sera-nee, and the other Maou-sama's. But because Sera-nee is in charge of foreign affairs, and this counts as such, Odin-chan has come to meet her here, apparently~ I thought they'd be meeting somewhere else, but I don't know who the other two are. However, doesn't the woman look like an older Grayfia-chan, and the girl looks like a younger Grayfia-chan? In the way their hair is anyway. And if that's the case, I want to meet them! Grayfia-chan justice!"

Grayfia snapped her head towards Sakai, and moved closer.

"Sakai-sama, please bow your head to Odin-sama."

Akeno at that time already had bowed her head, and she didn't even have to think about something like that.

"Grayfia-chan, you're sure that I should do that, right? Wouldn't he want me to leave?"

"I don't think that's the case, so please bow your head."

Sakai merely did what she asked, and bowed her head too.

Serafall became giddy, and she clapped her hands together happily.

"Aaah! Odin-chan! I didn't expect to meet you here!"

Grayfia felt the urge to slam her hand to her forehead with the triggering of what she did, and how she acted with Odin.

"Fufufu, so this is how the current Leviathan-sama acts, is it? I witnessed the dancing with the young boy, and thought I should come straight here. This old woman is also my bodyguard for today, and that girl is her granddaughter who wishes to become a Valkyrie of mine too."

"Ooh, she's really adorable! She looks to be Sakai-chan's age too!"

Serafall noted as she pointed to her younger brother.

Odin twisted his head towards Sakai, and then…his lone eye opened wider than it should do.

"S-So, this is the…"

Odin didn't finish as Serafall was giving stern looks. Her looks, could even silence the God's, that's how powerful her stares really could be. It was surprising to Sakai and Akeno on how Serafall was able to do such things, when to do with a God.

Grayfia didn't say anything, neither did the older woman either.

Composing himself, Odin walked forward and peered into the eyes of the boy.

"Hohoho, a younger Serafall? A male Serafall too? I've heard quite good rumours about you, young man." Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So young man, what is your name exactly?"

"Ooh, my names Sakai Sitri! Odin-chan!"

Grayfia felt nervous when he said that, even Akeno looked like she had just lost her lunch. Serafall was giving her smile of approval, something clearly not shared with the others in the room, barring Odin that was who didn't even seem bothered.

"Sakai, is it?" Sakai nodded excitedly. "Well, that's a good name. And, it also seems like you've surrounded yourself with women." Noting that, Odin took his staff, and pointed it at Grayfia's butt, then her breasts to her embarrassment, and Odin's perverted face made Akeno scowl. "So, which one do you prefer?"

"Ooh~ I just love Grayfia-chan for who she is~ That's all there is too it Odin-chan! I don't really have any feelings beyond that! So, yes! That's how it is, after all~ You don't need to worry about anything else, Odin-chan~ Grayfia-chan is my wifey for lifey~ Even with small or big boobs, I just love Grayfia-chan~"

Hearing his anger, Odin began laughing to himself.

"Well, if it is a child, he'd come out with an answer like that. But, by the look on this Onee-sans face, it doesn't seem like she's really against the idea either." Grayfia didn't show it on her face, but she felt her embarrassment rising. "You've got a good eye, young man. She's very beautiful, I could understand why you'd want to have her as your wife, and she's strong too. I'd keep a hold of this one, if I was you."

"Yes! I shall be keeping Grayfia-chan to myself!"

While declaring it boldly, Sakai hugged Grayfia around the waist, unintentionally resting his head against her bust. Grayfia didn't know what to do as a result, and could only stare right in front of her, like she was staring at something that she wouldn't be able to overcome anything else.

"That's a good attitude to have. Later, I shall also teach you the magnificent ways you can caress a woman's body. You'll need to learn that for the future, you know?"

"That won't be necessary, Odin-sama."

Grayfia surprisingly spoke up, but Odin snickered.

"Ararara, it seems like you're also preparing for the day this child becomes a man? Could it be that you're waiting for him to age before anything else happens?"

"Sakai-sama is important to me, is all."

Grayfia's answer made Sakai's heart flutter, Serafall giving daggers as a glare. Akeno also had a pout on her face.

"I see, so that's how it is."

"Yes! And Grayfia-chan is also doing what she can and waits for me to age! Grayfia-chan and I will definitely be known as adorable and cute people that are in love~ If it is Grayfia-chan, then I know that I will be able to come together with her, and give her an adorable hug, and kiss too~ When I'm old enough, Grayfia-chan is gonna become my wife~"

Sakai didn't have a problem with saying that openly. He even loved saying it, he held no shame in his words, and Grayfia just…didn't know what to say as a response. She really wasn't sure what she was supposed to be saying now, she felt lost, and that wasn't a good thing in her eyes.

"Well, it is a good chance to also get acquainted with you. Rossweisse, come here."

Summoning the young girl to his side, the young girl known as Rossweisse walked forward.

"Yes Odin-sama? How may I serve you?"

"For while I, and your Granny over there talk with Serafall, why don't you entertain the idea of getting a boyfriend."

"A-A boyfriend!?" Rossweisse's face turned downwards. "B-But, I'm still a young child! I possibly couldn't even need a boyfriend! I need to become a Valkyrie too!"

"Well, for the girl that years equal the amount of time that she hasn't had a boyfriend is…."

"Waaaah…"

Rossweisse turned her head downwards, and looked like she was about to cry. It seemed to Sakai and Akeno that she was insulted, but neither could work out why she seemed so sad with what was said right before them.

"Ooh, I didn't know not having a boyfriend was such a bad thing, Akeno-chan?"

Sakai whispered to Akeno who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't know it was such a thing where you would need to cry about."

As they whispered, Rossweisse could hear what they were saying, and inched closer.

"Because it is important! Ev-Even though I'm young, the others in my class are always talking about the opposite sex! I study hard! But it doesn't get me anywhere! I can't even find a boy that would want to date the dull looking me!"

"Wow, and I thought that people nearly killing me was a problem~"

Rossweisse wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not, but she was intrigued by what he said. Akeno giggled nervously, as Serafall walked closer.

"Sakai-chan, take Rossweisse-chan here to your bedroom for a little while. And have fun with her too, okay? Don't seclude her or anything like that, but I know you'd never do something like that either to be honest~ So, go and have fun Sakai-chan~"

Sakai put his best foot forward, and raised his hand with a smile.

"Yes! I will do something like that! Please come along Akeno-chan! Rossweisse-chan!"

"Okay Sakai-kun~ I'm coming~"

Sakai slammed his foot on the ground immediately, and a magic circle appeared. As soon as she saw that, Rossweisse became interested.

"That doesn't seem to be a Devils system of magic."

"Aah, it is something from the Norse…ooh, from where you are from! Yes, that's how it is~ I picked it up from some old geezer, and basically manipulated it in a way where I can do it by slamming my foot on the ground. Is it good?"

"I'll say." Rossweisse walked forward without even realizing it. "It seems to even have minimal drain on magical reserves. But naturally, for a Devil of the Sitri clan, I had heard rumours that there was a Maou-sama from the Sitri, and she had some siblings…hmmm, it seems that the technique is good too."

"Well, bye everyone!"

Sakai clicked his fingers, and the light washed over Rossweisse, and Akeno, taking them away from there, and to a new place.

As they disappeared, Odin hummed in thought, and turned his eye towards Serafall who already could guess what he was about to say.

"Odin-chan already knows about Sakai-chan, right?"

"I…yes, about him too…it seems that he is living a normal life."

"He does, and Sakai-chan is a good boy. He goes through many difficult things, but he's doing his best. I also know that Sakai-chan has many difficult things going forward, and you don't have to worry about something like that."

"I see….well, it does seem like he's doing something like that."

Odin and Serafall then walked away with the woman that came with Odin, and Grayfia too.

* * *

Sakai ended up appearing in his bedroom along with Rossweisse, and Akeno herself. While Akeno felt more relaxed now that she was away from a God, she felt nervous, Rossweisse was now the nervous one since she had gone with someone that she didn't even know.

"Hehe, no worries Grayfia-chan…eeh, Rossweisse-chan, may I call you that?"

Rossweisse blinked, then nodded her head.

"Yes, that's okay. S-So, this is a Devils bedroom, is it?" Rossweisse took note of the various things around the room. "There seems to be a lot of stuff, how do you afford things like this console system? Or this fantastic bedding, and never mind the large bed itself."

"Eeeh, I don't get it. Erm, my Onee-chan buys me these things with her money. That's all really."

Sakai answered honestly, as Rossweisse's eyes went all around the room, as if she was entranced by everything she was seeing.

"How much does this even cost?"

She pointed to a games console among other things like the television and other things like that, so Sakai tilted his head.

"I don't remember, maybe somewhere close to the thousands or something like that…?"

"T-Thousands!?" Rossweisse flipped. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU CAN AFFORD THINGS LIKE THAAAAAAAAT!? DON'T YOU EVEN BUDGET OR ANYTHING!? DO YOU EVEN SAVE ANYTHING AT ALL!? COUPONS ARE VERY USEFUL!"

"Budgeting? You mean like going to sales or something?"

Sakai's confused face, along with Akeno's, was met when Rossweisse tightened her fist extremely.

"Yes!" Rossweisse's answer was accompanied by Rossweisse practically rushing him. "Don't you know the essentials of budgeting!? Money is very important, you know that!? You have to save money where you can!"

Sakai took a step back when seeing Rossweisse's breathing become laboured, like she had just run a mile, even though she really hadn't before either.

"Wow, you're surprising Rossweisse-san."

Akeno commented, Rossweisse twitching her neck.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You're, around our age, right?" Rossweisse seemed to be the same age, so that's what she conveyed with her neck. "Well, why are you worrying about budgeting? You're still a child, wouldn't the adults worry about something like that?"

"B-But, you have to learn something like that for the future. Don't you even know that?"

Sakai thought about what she said, and Akeno was the one who answered with a tilted head.

"I do know that, but usually I just allow people to buy me presents, as long as they aren't out of pockets or anything. I haven't even thought about budgeting since I came to Sakai-kun's house over a year ago now...no, it's been longer than that now."

"W-Well, that's…t-that is because the Sitri's are known to have money too. I suppose it wouldn't be something that wouldn't be worrying about such things. But I still think that budgeting is something you both need to think about."

"Ooh, seems like you're serious, Rossweisse-chan~ I haven't ever heard of anything like that before from someone my age~ It seems to be like you're not that well off with money. Well, even I only can access the Sitri fond via my Onee-sama~ So, it isn't like I am rich either. Sometimes, even I am denied money."

"I-Is that so?"

Sakai nodded his head to the worried looking Rossweisse.

"It is as you said, budgeting is also good too~ But like, you took interest in my magic beforehand, huh~?"

"T-That's right, I also am studying magic, and it took me by surprise. I haven't seen such a skill in someone as young as you are. At least, not from a Devil side anyway."

"I wouldn't say that I am that good, or anything. I only learned a little bit of it, is all."

"But even then, it seems you've been able to use some magic's, that's impressive. I've dedicated my time to studying and will one day have a job that earns me a lot of money."

"Money hungry, huh~?"

Sakai sang out, Akeno nodding her head in agreement.

"I-It isn't like that! I just wish to earn a lot is all…b-by the way, it seems like you're also apart of Serafall-sama's program. I've actually seen your face on the program before. Back in Asgard, I was able to catch a glimpse of your face, you have a fanbase with the Valkyries over there too."

Sakai was caught by surprise, he didn't know that.

"Me…a fanbase with Valkyries?"

His cheeks turned red, as Akeno saw that, and became a little surprised.

" _Hmmm, maybe because people seem to hate Sakai-kun, and don't say nice things about him. Perhaps it will be a good thing to Sakai-kun to hear that he isn't hated everywhere. Yeah, maybe this is a good chance too._ "

Akeno's thoughts made her face lift up into a small smile too.

Rossweisse nodded as she sat down on the bed. Sakai followed, and sat together with Akeno.

"It was also one of the reasons I wished to come to the Underworld. I put in an application to come with Odin-sama to meet such Devils, and see why they do what they do. I also wanted to confirm if the magic on the show is tricks, or CGI. Because, from what I witnessed, it looked real to me."

"Ooh, we use real magic~ I do anyway~ Sera-nee uses demonic power mostly, and so do I, but I do use magic sometimes~"

Rossweisse was quite impressed, she remembered what she had seen between him, and his magic on the screen before, and had also seen it first hand too. It was, something amazing if she did say so herself.

"I see…so it was real, I knew I was right. I knew that they were wrong…"

"Who was wrong?"

Sakai asked, but Rossweisse shook her head.

"No, that's not something you should have to worry about. It was just one of the girls at my school."

"I see~ So, even people in different places know about me~ Wow, that's turned into something surprising~ I didn't consider such things to be honest~ Either way, you came all the way to the Underworld to see little cute me~"

Sakai twitched his body in such a manner that it looked cute.

"Not just that, but yes. I also wanted to see what it was like to be a personal guard for Odin-sama. I've heard that it is a very rewarding position, and I wish to see what kind of job it would be for me in the future."

"Wow, you're really a together, person. Going as far as to say that you're looking for future careers such as this at the age of around 12, are all Valkyries like this?"

Rossweisse shook her head.

"Not all, but I myself pride myself in such a manner."

"I see, so that's how it is."

"Also, since you're a magic user…"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

Sakai added, Rossweisse putting a hand to her face.

"Okay, since you know of magic, maybe there's a problem you could help me solve." Sakai and Akeno tilted their heads curiously. Rossweisse summoned a pen and paper which had some equations on it. "I've been trying to work out my problems, and I can't simply work this one out. I'm not saying do it for me but…"

Akeno looked at the paper, and it went over her head.

"Ara, seems like I won't be able to do it. What about you Sakai-kun?"

Sakai looked at it with interest, and took the paper from Rossweisse.

"Well, it seems like it is a simple enough equation."

"It looks like it, but take a look at this." Rossweisse took the paper, and drew on some of the equations. "The spells take too much power, you see. It is a good spell, but the drain alone would be difficult to have."

"Yes, I see your point…well, okay…hmmm, this is a tough dilemma…"

"Exactly, I can't seem to figure it out. It is supposed to be a certain sealing spell, but this formula with that wouldn't work it, and that would drain too much. This isn't for any class, it is just something that I've been working on for a while now."

Sakai nodded and looked over it…then Akeno saw another side of him.

It rarely came out, but when it did, it really was interesting.

She witnessed Sakai's serious and intelligent mode as she called it. He even went so far as to don glasses and wear them on the bridge of his nose.

Rossweisse watched on as his eyes scanned everything on the paper. He took in all of the things before him, and how he was perceiving it. Akeno and Rossweisse were surprised when his hand danced around the paper, writing different things.

He was going to fast that Akeno wasn't able to see what he was writing, and Rossweisse wasn't having a better time either. It really looked complex, and it wasn't something that even Rossweisse was understanding that well.

"Okay…and then, if we do this then…right, this is it, we're done!"

It took over half an hour for Sakai to finish off, but eventually he was able to finish it off, and he adopted a wide smile on his face, a smile that wouldn't even disappear for even a second, it was a quite the smile, proud of himself for what he had achieved.

Rossweisse blinked as she was presented with what she was presented with.

"T-This is…"

She was surprised, with Akeno tilting her head.

"It seems confusing to me Rossweisse-san, did he figure it out?"

Rossweisse's eyes went wider, and she bobbed her head along.

"That's right, he did figure it out. This is…well, this is what…ooh my, to think that…" Rossweisse put her hand forward and made a magic circle, with the same equations on the paper. "…yes, this is it! This is it! I've been working on it for ages now, but you managed to crack the code!"

"Hehe, it was something that I've somewhat seen before, honestly~" He spoke with a smile on his face. "The geezer I learned some magic from showed me an equation like this before, and then I just applied the knowledge of that, and filled in the missing gaps. So, is that what you wanted, Rossweisse-chan?"

"Y-Yes! That's right! This is really good! Thank you ever so much!"

She couldn't be more pleased with herself right now, she was so happy that she could see this accomplished, especially since Sakai had helped her. Seeing it now, it just seemed so simple, she knew that she had seen something else before, and that she was…overthinking it.

"Mehehehe~ No worries~ I had fun~ Despite liking to jump around and dance, I still find myself interested in puzzles, especially when Sona-nee is the one giving me them. But this was good too, it was very difficult."

"Y-Yes, thank you again."

Rossweisse's face showed a smile as did Sakai's childlike one and they directed their smiles towards one another, as Akeno furrowed her eyebrows wonderingly, seeing something of a spark between the two of them.

"That's great! Now, we should have fun too! Akeno-chan, let's dance!"

"Fufu, if it is in the privacy of your room, I don't mind doing that."

Sakai rushed over to the computer, and put on the music that he wanted to put on, which happened to be 'Uptown Girl' something that Akeno liked, and got him into too, and they then danced together, Rossweisse curiously looking at the pair of them.

"So…you two are going to dance?"

It seemed like a weird concept to Rossweisse, but Akeno and Sakai were having fun.

"Of course we are~ We did a hard problem, and now that it is solved, we've got to have a party~"

"Solve a problem, have a party?"

Once again, the concept of that was lost on Rossweisse. She was all work, and never play. So seeing Sakai and Akeno being half work and half play, it was something to be admired, and she could honestly say that she was having a weird, yet good experience too.

"Yes, that's right. Even Sakai-kun told me that all work and no play makes you a dull person. You have to relax sometimes, and enjoy being who you are for a change. Because being a child is also a good thing, because that's what we are."

"I-I suppose we are children…"

"Exactly! We are! Rossweisse-chan, dance with us!"

"W-Wait!"

Before she could protest, Sakai dragged Rossweisse up to her feet, and danced with her, Akeno dancing nearby.

Her face turned scarlet when witnessing Sakai moving his body in weird and different ways. Akeno was also dancing quite weirdly to her. She had stiff movements, and looked like she wouldn't be able to dance like they are.

"Ara, Rossweisse-sans movements aren't that fluid, are they Sakai-kun?"

Akeno danced to the rhythm, with Sakai nodding his head.

"That's right, seems like Rossweisse-chan needs to move her body a little more~"

Rossweisse's face fell to a pouty one, and put her objections forward.

"I-I can dance too! See, this!?"

Because she felt like she was losing, she put her best foot forward, and began shaking her body in different ways to Sakai, and Akeno. They looked at the dancing that Rossweisse was doing, and while it wasn't normal, it was definitely something that they enjoyed together. Sakai thought that she was doing the funky chicken at one point, and secretly Akeno agreed too.

"Wow! Amazing Rossweisse-chan! You've got the moves!"

"Ara, I'm jealous~"

Hearing the praise, Rossweisse put a hand to the back of her head, and rubbed it sheepishly.

"I-I don't usually do things of this nature, but it seems to be fun too. So, I am going to say that this isn't that bad, and I do enjoy it. S-So, yes, in conclusion, I like the dancing that we're doing, it makes everything seem good to me."

"It is good to me! Let's dance!"

So like that, Sakai, Rossweisse, and Akeno began dancing together.

Before they had realized it, they had been talking for hours. They were laughing together, talking to one another, and didn't hold anything back. Rossweisse, was having fun right now. She usually didn't get to have fun with people her age, and now she was having fun with a Devil, and half Fallen Angel (not that she knew that about Akeno) and she could see that she was, extremely happy that she could get such a chance to relax for a change.

* * *

However, as time was flying, it turned dark, and Grayfia appeared in the room with a magic circle.

"Sakai-sama, sorry for the sudden intrusion, but Odin-sama is leaving for today, and Rossweisse-sama needs to return too."

"Huh? Is it already late?"

Rossweisse didn't realize it, but when seeing the time, she stood up immediately.

"Wow, we had fun all day Rossweisse-chan! Great to meet ya!"

"Yes, it was nice to meet you."

Akeno bowed her head, after Sakai gave his thumbs up.

"Y-Yes! Thank you for today! It was really good! Maybe the next time I'm in the Underworld, we could meet again."

A slight jealous look overcame Akeno's eyes, and she looked away, Sakai nodding his head.

"Yup! It is a promise! Don't worry, we'll be able to do something like that! Sounds good to me!"

"T-Then, goodbye for now!"

"Let's go, Rossweisse-sama."

With a shining light, Sakai and Akeno watched as they disappeared together.

Once they had gone, Akeno walked over to Sakai's body and hugged onto him tightly.

"Akeno-chan is being affectionate all of a sudden~"

Sakai's voice was like music to Akeno's ears, and it made her feel good inside of her chest.

"Yes, that's right. I was able to become close to Sakai-kun like this. But that girl, and you seemed to get along very well." Akeno's eyes turned downwards slightly. "It was…because of you, that I was able to progress, and because Sakai-kun was able to help me…and now seeing Sakai-kun with another girl…was…"

"Another girl? I don't understand Akeno-chan, I don't want a girl. I want to be friends with anyone and everyone!"

"Friends…" Akeno felt like she should be offended, but since it was Sakai, she was pleasantly surprised when he smiled at her. "….Fufufu, Sakai-kun's smile is the best. Don't ever stop smiling, okay Sakai-kun?"

"I always smile, even when I'm sad!"

Akeno gained a beautiful look to her face, and she petted Sakai's face from behind.

"Sakai-kun, I'm glad that we became friends."

"Aah, me too! Akeno-chan is one of my great friends! These past years have been amazing!"

He said it while smiling, and that made her feel great about, everything. It was his smile she first noticed about him, and it was his smile that made her feel good about herself now. It was Sakai's smile that saved her, from becoming lonely. Because if it was Sakai's smile, she could confidently say that she always wanted to keep it to herself, she never wanted to release that smile from the world, she wanted to have the smile that made her feel good about, everything in her life. She could honestly say that she always wanted to be by that smile, always.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, three new characters introduced this chapter! Walburga, Koneko, and Rossweisse! Yes, Rossweisse was introduced now, and there's a reason for that, partly due to the fact that she's going to be in the peerage before when she becomes apart of the peerage in canon, but also another reason too. After reading the reviews, PM's, and all that good stuff, it seems Koneko came out on top! So yes, Koneko is going to be his remaining Rook! Though she is with Rias right now, she hasn't been reincarnated, and I have a scene later on where she will go towards Sakai. So yup, with that, everything has been completed! Thanks for everyone voting!**

 **The peerages have been filled now! And finally, the peerages are, complete...save for Ravel. After thinking about going forward, and the relationship between Sakai and Ravel, it wouldn't make sense for Ise and Ravel, so Ravel isn't gonna be in Rias' peerage, but Mittelt is! I've been discussing it with a few close friends of mine (both on, and off, Fanfiction) and thought it would make more sense for Sakai and Ravel. So yeah, Ravel is gonna be with Sakai and Mittelt with Rias, but don't worry, Mittelt is gonna have something that will give her a deserving place in Rias peerage. As for Ravel herself, I was thinking back to an original idea of having her as a Mutation Pawn or something, leaving Lilith with seven Pawn's in her, plus would be cute to have the whole cat vs bird thing that Ravel and Koneko had in the original LN. But apart from her, the peerage is in fact, complete and won't be going through anymore changes!**

 **A lot of people have been asking for Rias, Sona and Serafall for Sakai's harem. I thought that I should just ask here before the point of no return, so to speak, because Sakai is aging fast, next chapter he'll be 12, therefore old enough to get his pieces, and then it will begin getting...heavier into the sexual and emotional bonding and such, so before that, I thought I should ask here! Should Rias, Sona, and Serafall be with Sakai?**

 **Next chapter is gonna have some Koneko and Sakai bonding moments, and some other good stuff too, so until next time! Please don't forget to give your opiinion/vote, and thanks for reading!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Yumi, Vali (fem), Koneko, Ravel.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmehilde.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith.**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation), Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; You've got a point there~ And thanks for the vote! Sona will be protective over him regardless of being in the harem or not.**

 **Seth Vlad Tepes; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, that would be interesting, wouldn't it?**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks! And thanks for the vote~**

 **Ryner510; Yup, even Odin seems to know something about him. But to what extent, it will be revealed in time. Yup, it is good that he isn't mean to Sakai, he gets enough of that from people that shouldn't be like that. That is a lol isn't it? It's Rossweisse is quite the unique and interesting girl. And thank you for the votes, and the detail behind it too! It makes it easier for me!**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed, let's do this~ First of all, thank you! I don't think it really has ever been said, beyond it being a magical girls show. It could be just like Sailor Moon or something like that. Aah, it is one of my fav songs too, so that's why I thought of them using it! Serafall, and Grayfia are always naturally cute, in their own ways, anyway. You never know. Forshadowing? Or just Sakai lying to get into bed with Grayfia. If it is for his wifey for lifey then...anything is possible. The girls will all have a scene like that, and also a lemon scene too, but not for a little while just yet. Ooh yeah, there will be plenty of Akeno and Sakai moments to come, as well as Grayfia and Sakai moments. There is a reason as to why she was introduced, giving some background that they know one another from the age of around 12 years old, so it would be more likely that she'd join the peerage. They have met Akeno yes, it has been well over two years in universe from the last chapter, so yeah, they do know one another. Bova appears in this chapter~ And Ravel will be appearing again soon too. Aah, cool votes! Thanks for voting! And thank you!**

 **Blinkdisel; Aah, thanks for the vote!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, those two are just naturally cute together, aren't they? Yeah, Grayfia didn't have to cringe all the way through this time. She was able to see the normalcy of it all, whatever normalcy you can see through something like that. Exactly, Grayfia is someone that knows Sakai pretty well, and knows what he is feeling mostly with a single glance. Hehe, that would be funny if she did actually go onto the show. Hehe, Sakai knows how to get Grayfia into bed~ And yeah, seems like Grayfia can see the boy is growing, attracting women, and feels worried, even if only slightly. But, unlike that, Sakai will reassure her that he still loves her. Yeah, he does seem to be getting quite a few punches and kicks by the Underworld, huh. Yup, she's with Rias now, how and why will be explained later on. Yup, they have quite good chemistry with one another. Millicas does in fact exist yes. In what capacity, I haven't decided yet. Eeh, just a younger sibling of Rias'. Koneko has come into the picture, and is being her usual distant self. But, she'll be soon growing closer to Sakai. Hehe, he loves cute kitty before him~ Yeah, Odin came in, and attempted to teach Sakai some naughty stuff. Good thing Grayfia was there to disarm that. Yeah, that's a good question, if a God knows him by sight alone. I suppose you could say she'd be like that, she'll no doubt have a good head on her shoulders. Yup, you're right, he is quite like that, he is a genius, but doesn't really use his brain unless he has too. And he's got such energy, and even got Rossweisse dancing, I suppose that's an achievement to him, huh~? Exactly, a feel good chapter with some new characters being introduced. Cool, thanks for voting! You're right with Serafall, she pretty much is one of the reasons Sakai has what he already does have in his life. There will be some romantic moments before that, but not full blown sexual stuff until he's around canon starting. And thanks! I'm gonna try!**

 **hellspam; Aah, thanks! Glad that you liked! Hehe, Koneko was a given, since she was quite emotionless at the beginning, and Rossweisse...well, she's quite money hungry, even in canon. Ooh, Koneko is going to become adorable soon, there's no worries about that, she is going to be adorable. Aah, thanks for voting!**

 **Harem Master123; Hi! Thank you! Hehe, it is quite fun when certain people begin to get jealous, and whatnot. Odin teaching him things...well, watch out, he might've become perverted, highly, good thing Grayfia was there to put a stop to it before anything went out of hand. Aah, thanks for voting!**

 **The Headless chicken; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **sundown923; Thank you! Yeah, there's a reason why Rossweisse appeared now, and for eventual induction into the peerage. Aaah, thank you for the votes! For Issei, at times, he is a hit and miss person with me. He can be a good character, but sometimes with the stuff that he does...yeah, either way, that's how it is~ Here's the next chapter!**

 **Tohka123; Well, thank you very much! Hehe, those two just have natural chemistry, don't they? Grayfia always has to witness something between the two of them, doesn't she? Poor Grayfia. Aah, I am glad that you liked it! You're right about at least Sona and Serafall being his emotional support, since they don't view him as a monster. And thanks, I am glad that you liked them!**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Yeah, those three are some of my fav characters too. Cool! Thanks for voting! Yup, Ravel's back where she belongs, hehe. Yeah, they are gonna be bonding this chapter. Cool suggestions! Katase and Murayama are their names lol.**

 **Guest 2; Well, he isn't adopted, he has control over water and ice, famous from the Sitri. Cool votes!**

 **King dragon; Cool! Thanks for voting!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, they are quite adorable together, aren't they? Grayfia is realizing quite quickly that Sakai is essentially starting to become a man, and is gaining female attention from others too, but Sakai won't allow Grayfia to feel lonely. Yes, it was supposed to be, that's how Sakai is as a child. As he grows, more of the Sona qualities will begin shining through, somewhat grounding him, but not totally. Hehe, dancing Serafall, and Sakai~ Aren't they just adorable~? It makes you wonder what she actually does with Sakai behind closed doors. Exactly, she isn't going to be really in a talking mood right off the bat, though in this sometime has passed now, and she'll become slightly more talkative now. Hehe, her cuteness is gonna start shining through very soon~ Walburga is quite distant, isn't she? They'll be friends alright, and have something of a good friendship. You're right there, Rossweisse doesn't get the screentime she more than deserves, but that's gonna change in this story. Yup, Ravel is back now, and she's here to stay! Rossweisse can pretty much be a Queen, she's got skills in all departments. The one I'd argue against the most is Knight, but the other two, yeah she'd be a pretty good Pawn or Queen. Akeno's gonna be using all of the pieces to her advantage, her Bishop, Knight, and Rook traits too. It was always baffling to me that Queen's usually focused on one or two aspects of the piece when they have all three. I know that it probably is just their preferred style, but it just didn't make sense to me personally, so Akeno is gonna be using more than just the Bishop side. Cool thanks for the votes! Yeah, I agree with what you said. And thank you! I am gonna keep trying my best!**

 **Guest 4; Thank you! Glad that you liked them! Yeah, there's gonna be some good Koneko and Sakai moments in this chapter, and I've got some good Rossweisse x Sakai ones planned for when she's fully inducted to the peerage. Aah, cool! Thanks for voting! And yeah, you're right there.**

 **magicstorm1; Thanks for voting!**

 **nipunkhan823; If I can think of good ways for her to use it, then yes she will have one. And cool! Thank you for the vote!**

 **RangerElk76; Well, I am full of surprises~ There are gonna be more as the story goes on too~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! Cool pairing's! And fantastic votes too!**

 **Anime PJ; Yup, it is always a good thing to have to break up seriousness and all that good stuff. Hehe, Rossweisse is here, and she'll be making more prominence than before with canon. Yeah, they haven't been around all that long yet, but Koneko is gonna get some major development this chapter. And Walburga will have her time to shine in the future. Cool, thanks for voting! Yah, you're right there. Rias and Issei usually is the thing, and Sona and Serafall, well they've already expressed interest in Sakai huh. And no judgment~**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon; Thanks, glad that you like it! Yes, I am.**

 **Skull Flame; Rossweisse has landed! And she's as weird as she always is. Hmmm, she very well just might have~ It is pretty cute isn't it? Unlike the teens in this, she's an older woman who's jealous, so it is cuter to see such a side to her. You're right there, it pretty much is quite like that. He does indeed have one. Well, it might be going to someone who's gonna become important to Sakai. Eeh, I dunno yet, kill them? Leave them alive? I dunno yet. And thanks!**

 **Koneko; Cool!**

 **eiyuutan; Thanks! Cool harem suggestions! And yeah, I've read about her too, she seems interesting~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Queen, and a Knight part one**

"So, you're going to be getting your Evil Pieces, soon, then?"

The now 13 year old Akeno asked the 12 year old Sakai, who nodded his head. His body twitched as he laid on the couch, his head in Akeno's lap. He snuggled against the lap, and had an excited look on his face.

Since hitting 13, Sakai noticed that her boobs had been growing bigger and bigger. She was more developed than Rias was at this age, and she was even bigger than some adults that Sakai knew, and she was still growing, it truly was surprising to his eyes that she had such a sizable gift on her chest.

"That's right, I've turned 12 now, and at this age, I am allowed to have my Evil Pieces. Isn't that a cool thing? Yes, that's right, I am going to be able to get my pieces soon enough. And then, I will be able to start my peerage~ Kukuku, I wonder what's going to be my peerage in the future~? I just can't wait to see what my peerage is going to be like, there's so many things that I can't even seem to get my head around it. It is going to be something alright, it really is going to be cool. I can't wait to see my future peerage in action, I just know that it is going to be the best thing ever."

Sakai couldn't be more happier than this right now.

He was going to start his own peerage, he was going to have his own peerage, and that meant he would be able to start his own family, too. It was a family where he'd have the say, and where he would have the people that would, be kind and caring. He knew his peerage was going to be good, he sensed it within himself, he knew it was going to happen, and when he did gain his peerage, he knew they were going to be great.

"I see…then, have you got anyone in mind for your peerage?"

Akeno had a gaze that was more telling than it really was.

She was looking for anything that would tell her that she'd know what was going on, she wanted to know who Sakai had in his thoughts now. Since she had been with him for around 3 years now they really were quite close.

"Hmmmm, there's a few people I've been considering."

He revealed, as his head rubbed against her thighs.

"Like who?"

Her quizzing nature caught Sakai by surprise.

"Well, Bova-chan is one. I have been considering Bova-chan, and he's pretty awesome too. He's been dropping mega hints that he wants to join my peerage, or become my familiar. Since I'm going to be retrieving my pieces soon, I have to consider who's going to become apart of my peerage. Like Rias-chan, she's already made Walburga-chan her peerage member too."

"Ara, I did hear that. It seems like she didn't waste time, and made Walburga-san her servant right away. Though it seemed like Walburga-san also had her own reasons to become a Devil, she's really someone who is becoming more different lately, hasn't she?"

Sakai's head bobbed along on her lap, and snuggled against her lap.

"Walburga-chan has her reasons, and I respect that. Walburga-chan doesn't want to become anything other than Rias-chan's servant, and wants to stand beside her, and stay there forever, that's what I see it as anyway. Whatever Rias-chan said and did for her, really must've been something amazing. From last year till now, it has seemed like she's plucked herself up more, and has become quite the interesting type of person, I don't even know what she's going to be able to do in the future. She's a good magician…hmmm, I think I need a magic user in my peerage too…an attack type, and a support type, I think that would be good."

Sakai's mind went into a frenzy as he thought about his future peerage.

He thought about what his Knight's would be, his Rook's, his Pawns, and his Bishop's too. It really was quite surprising what Sakai was thinking about right now, since he always seemed to be the type that didn't think so strongly, and complex, but he was full of surprises, after all.

Akeno watched dutifully, and wonderingly, too.

"Rias seems to be quite the lucky girl, doesn't she? She's already got quite the good magician on her side, and she was able to turn this person into her servant with one piece. It seems that Rias has a talent too for scouting out servants. But also, Sakai-kun. Is there anyone else you have in mind for your peerage?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question. I don't really have anyone else in mind right now, I think~"

That news made Akeno tilt her head downwards.

"I-I see…so, no one else…huh."

"Well, I don't really know anyone else that would want to join my peerage, I haven't even been able to find something that would allow me to continue onwards. All for now, is Bova-chan. And if Bova-chan wishes to become my familiar, then I don't know who's going to become my peerage member, I haven't found anyone that would want to join my peerage."

"That's not true, there's going to be people that wish to join your peerage."

"Like who?"

At that, Akeno kept her mouth closed, and didn't say anything else.

Sakai looked up at her from her lap, confusion in his eyes.

"Akeno-chan, is there something you want to ask me?"

Akeno snapped out of the thoughts she had, and merely adopted a cheery look to her face.

"What? Ooh, no, not really. I was just thinking about something strongly, and if I think about that, then I know that I will have to be able to get the results that I want, you know? I think that if I think like that, then I will be able to get what I want in my life, you know what I mean?"

"Erm, I don't really know much of what you're talking about Akeno-chan. I don't understand, is there something going on with that? I mean…my peerage is the topic of interest lately…you know, my Otou-chan wants me to add someone to my peerage, but I don't want too."

"Oh? Who's that?"

Akeno asked with interest, sensing the shift in tone that he was using, and it wasn't a pleasant shift in tone either. It was, a tone shift like no other, it truly was quite the scary tone shift that he was using right now.

"Someone who'd keep me from doing what I want."

His answer wasn't full of his usual peppiness, and it left Akeno wondering just what his Father speaks to him about most of the time. Akeno's hand went over Sakai's face, and it seemed to send relaxing feelings to the young man.

"But, it is your peerage, isn't it?"

Akeno knew for a fact that someone couldn't force someone else to reincarnate someone of their choosing. It was up to the King who they reincarnated, once getting their pieces, and another person couldn't force them to add someone to their peerage either. Even if they could, Akeno would consider that wrong.

"Yes, that's right. It is my peerage, but Tou-chan thinks that I have to do whatever he says. But I'm not adding anyone I don't want to have in my peerage, I want to have only the best in my peerage, and that doesn't mean someone Tou-chan has picked out. I know he's gonna try and make me add someone that I don't want in my peerage, but he's going to end up doing something like that, and make me add someone that I don't want to add to my peerage."

"Well, it sounds like your Tou-sama is interfering with your life again."

Akeno didn't like that his Father did that. To her, it seemed unnecessary. Out of most of the Devil children she had come across, despite his childlike nature, Sakai was actually a pretty together young guy, and knew what he needed to do.

"He always does when he wants to control me." He revealed sadly, tossing on her lap. "He…just doesn't understand, that this is my peerage. I'm usually not selfish, but this time, this is what I want, I want this to happen, I want to have my peerage be my peerage, and that's it. I don't want anything else having someone else on my peerage that I didn't choose, or didn't ask me directly, and I gave my consent."

Sakai's explanation made Akeno think deeply on what she was going to do, and say now.

She knew what she wanted to say, but she didn't know how she was going to go about it, it seemed difficult to her mind right now, to go on about something that she wanted, she didn't even know how she was going to approach the subject.

"I see…so, if someone wanted to be on your peerage…take, me for instance, all we'd have to do is ask, and you'd be okay with that?"

"Fufu, yes~ If someone asked me, and I was okay with it, I'd definitely do something like become happy and have that person stand beside me. First of all, I need to think about this, and who is going to become a personal member of my peerage. Too bad I can't reincarnate Grayfia-chan, that would be cool. I'd have Grayfia-chan stand beside me, and have her with me as I go off into this wide world, and do things with Grayfia-chan and be ecchi with Grayfia-chan and sometimes also have naughty fun with Grayfia-chan, while we get married, and not think of anything other than the love that we naturally have for one another. So yup, in conclusion, she's gonna become my wifey for lifey, and we're gonna settle down, have a few kids, and then I don't know~"

Akeno had to admire his simplistic (that she knew of) dream of just marrying Grayfia, and having children with her. It was quite normal compared to what she thought Sakai's dreams would be, she had no idea it would be like this.

"Hehe, your love for Grayfia-sama has really raised higher hasn't it?"

"Yup! Grayfia-chan is someone that I love greatly! Once Grayfia-chan and I manage to come together, that would be really great! Don't you think so Akeno-chan?! We'll have such a loving relationship with one another!?"

"Y-Yes, that's right."

Akeno's answer came as a slight stutter.

Soon afterwards, Grayfia herself actually appeared, and was holding what appeared to be a letter in her hands. The envelop was decorated quite nicely, and it had Sakai's name on it, so it was for the Sitri boy himself.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sakai-sama, but this letter just came for you."

"Oooh~ A letter for me, is it~?"

"That's right, it seems to have come from the Norse side."

Sakai watched as Grayfia walked closer. She briefly looked at Akeno, then went to the laying down Sakai, holding the letter for him to read. He took it, and opened the letter, and read it to himself, while Akeno and Grayfia looked intently on.

"Ara, who is it from Sakai-kun?"

Akeno already had a guess, she just wished that her guess wasn't right, she wished that it wouldn't be right. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go her way, and she ended up feeling regret on what she would be able to see.

"It's from Rossweisse-chan." He revealed, not seeing Akeno's eyes darken. "It seems like since the last time we met, she's been sending me a few letters per week. Honestly. I get the feeling that she doesn't have many friends, and we got along quite well. according to this, she's close to finishing high school already! Geez, she's really smart!"

"…I could finish high school too if I wanted…"

Akeno's words practically spewed venom for Rossweisse, and how she remembered the connection she and Sakai had with one another, and didn't like it…no, she didn't mind it, but she'd rather have the closer relationship with him than Rossweisse.

"Hmmm? Something wrong Akeno-chan?"

She did her best to smile, but she was finding it difficult.

"N-No, nothing at all. So, what else did the girl say?"

"Erm, not much really. It just seems like she's going on about difficult magic's systems she's learning about. Ooh, she said that the next time she comes to the Underworld, that we should meet up. Isn't that great Akeno-chan?"

Grayfia watched as Akeno's eyes twitched, and saw jealousy within her eyes. Putting two and two together wasn't difficult, and she came to the natural conclusion that was quite easy to do, actually. She knew what was going on, and she found it adorable that Akeno would show such reactions.

"Ara, it does seem good for her."

Akeno's gritting teeth were very easy to see. Even Sakai could see it from his position on her lap.

"Akeno-chan, something wrong? Maybe Rossweisse-chan was bad to you when I wasn't looking?"

His concern for Akeno was touching, and it did make her heart beat a little bit.

"N-No, nothing. She didn't do anything."

Akeno's words dripped her deceit, and even Sakai was able to make out that there was something off about this girl, that he didn't even know about.

"Akeno-chan? Is there something that you'd like to discuss with me exactly?"

"W-Why would you presume something like that?" She had to lie, or she'd lose her sanity at this point. "There's nothing I wish to converse with Sakai-kun about. I'm just glad that he has a friend."

"Correction, we have a friend~ She's your friend too~"

Akeno's smile was slowly disappearing, and being replaced with a pout. But she manged to keep a fake smile on her lips. It looked quite adorable to Sakai that she'd be making such a face, and had to wonder why she was doing that.

"Y-Yes, I suppose that she is my friend."

"That sounded forced, Akeno-sama."

Akeno shot a daring glare towards Grayfia, Sakai's face being petted by Akeno herself.

"It isn't like that at all, don't be such a weird girl, all of a sudden. Grayfia-sama, you're really becoming quite outspoken since Sakai-kun and I have become better acquainted with one another. Haven't you?"

Grayfia didn't say anything else, Sakai dancing the paper in his fingers.

"You know, I am shocked that Rossweisse-chan would want to converse with a Devil like me." Sakai confessed, reading the letter again. "We didn't spend much time together, but she did seem like she didn't have much time for fun back where she lives."

"Maybe she just focuses her time on studies…and she did become upset when Odin-sama mentioned that she didn't have a boyfriend before. It seemed quite depressing to someone like me for her to do that. I mean, why would having a boyfriend or not in her case, make her life be determined? Is it because she's a Valkyrie?"

Akeno mused about it, but she wasn't able to think about it correctly, and still didn't know why Rossweisse acted like she did, and how she was upset about her love life was going on. It didn't make sense to Akeno.

"I dunno Akeno-chan~ Who knows what's going on inside of her mind right now~ Maybe that's how they do things, it must seem weird to people like us~ I can't even think about it straight, it just seems a little weird to me too~"

"Indeed, it does seem weird to me too~"

The pair shared a laugh as Grayfia quietly looked on.

* * *

"Hey…erm, I'm sorry for the sudden arrival, of mine. I didn't mean to come here so quickly, and didn't mean to have such a face on my own right now."

Rias apologized as she had the small girl behind her. The Nekomata merely looked at Sakai blankly, at the doorway. Akeno was inside of the living room, so Sakai was the only one who managed to catch up to Rias here. The girl behind Rias, still didn't have a name, or she did, and she didn't reveal it just yet. Rias knew her name, Sakai was sure that she did, but for whatever reason, she never told Sakai what her name was.

"Ooh, it's no problem. Is there something going on? I thought that you had that trip today?"

He recalled that Rias was going on a trip, and he wasn't expecting to see her for a few days now.

"I do, and I will be going soon."

"Oohh~ Come to say goodbye~?"

His voice was like velvet, and it made Rias' face lift up slightly.

"Something like that. But also, I have something else to discuss too. If that's alright?"

He was intrigued that she wanted to discuss something with him, and put a hand under his chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"Sure, what is it!?"

His voice raised excitedly with news that something else could come for him, and then he saw Rias pointing to the girl behind her, and pushed her forward. Sakai's eyes went towards her, and tilted his head curiously.

"This girl, you see. There was a choice, and while she could've come with me, she decided that she didn't want too. But, you see, my family is also going to be busy to watch over her. While she doesn't need it, per say, I would prefer to not leave her alone right now. So I asked "Where would you like to stay for a few days?" and she answered, that she'd like to stay with you. So, that's why I came here."

Rias' explanation left Sakai bewildered, considering he thought that she disliked him. But here she was, asking him, and actually wanting to stay beside him. It just came as a surprise to him, because of who she was, and what she thought (at least what he thought she thought of him) about him personally.

Sakai blinked in surprise.

"Me? She wants to stay with me?"

He couldn't be more surprised right now, it was something that he didn't even think about. The girl, wanting to actually stay with him, when she usually just doesn't show such things about herself, and how she basically ignored Sakai most of the time.

"I gave her the choice and she said "The hyperactive Sitri would be fine." so, that's how it is. I hope it isn't going to be an inconvenience to you? She apparently wishes to stay here with you, so I thought that I would ask."

Sakai thought about it for a few moments, all the while looking towards the young Nekomata.

As he thought, his eyes and her eyes met, and she couldn't stop looking at him, as if she was trying to figure something out. Sakai's eyes focused in on the girls eyes, and he then bent down to her side, and gained a cheery smile.

"So, you wished to stay with me, did you?"

"…I don't like the cold." She explained dryly. "…Rias-sama is going to…a cold place…and that means that…I would be cold…I was also given the chance…so, I decided to spend time with the male Sitri…it was better than…going other places…it was the better alternative."

"Kuku, I see. So, I'm the best of a bad situation then~?"

"…Yes."

Sakai didn't feel offended by that, like Rias thought she would if she was told that. In fact, Sakai looked fine with it, and put a hand to the girls head, and petted delicately, and almost in a true caring manner.

"Well~ I can't take in someone that I don't know the name of~"

"…My name is…Shirone."

She almost felt bitter about saying that, like she was spitting it out dangerously. She almost sounded like she hated that name, and felt like she was going to die from just saying the name, it almost made Sakai feel sad that she didn't like her name.

"Shirone-chan, that's a cute name. I really like it~ I really like your name~"

"…I don't."

Her answer made Sakai tilt his head to the left, and that also made him feel a little complicated too.

"Uuuu, that's not good~" Sakai's face went back to Rias. "It's alright with me Rias-chan~ If she wants to stay here, I don't have a problem with her staying here. It seems like she's a good girl, and talks more than she did when I first met her. Don't worry, she'll be in complete safety here, and she'll be safe without having to worry about anything like being attacked, and such~"

"A-Are you sure it is okay? I mean, I've just come here, and asked you something like this when you must be-"

"Rias-chan, don't worry~" His voice was soothing, and felt like velvet. "You can leave this adorable Neko girl here, she'll be looked after, so you don't have to worry about anything else, like her being alone. Is Walburga-chan going with you?"

Rias inclined her head, and gave an explanation.

"It's our bonding session, is all. We're actually going to a remote place in Europe. I've heard at this time of year, there's this frozen lake that has such a lovely look to it. And Walburga also said that there's this tree that looks like stars with snow on it. I became interested, and thought that it would be cool, if we go and see it. So, that's why I am going with her now."

"I see, then please don't worry, your servant-"

"She hasn't become my servant, Sakai."

Rias told him straight, surprising Sakai.

"Oh? I thought that you were intending too…"

"I was, but I haven't done anything yet. Walburga is my servant yes, but she isn't my servant yet, Shirone I mean. She said that she has complex thoughts about it, and doesn't know what to do about it. Of course, there is a percent chance that she might…go somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?"

Rias didn't continue that line of conversations, and just smiled.

"Either way, I think this is the time. This is a good chance, why don't you two get better acquainted? I think that would be a good idea."

"Sure~ See ya later~"

Rias nodded, and said her goodbyes.

Once she had left, Sakai darted his eyes towards Shirone's form.

"So, Shirone-chan, you really wanted to come here did you?"

"…I don't dislike you."

That's all she said, and Sakai accepted that with a warm smile on his face.

"That's great! I am glad that you think like that! And I am glad that you're happy too!"

"…I wouldn't go that far."

At that moment, Shirone's stomach began rumbling.

Her face tinged pink as she looked down at the ground shyly.

"Uuuu, could it be that you're hungry? Does Rias-chan not feed you or something?"

"…It isn't like that, I just…I didn't feel like eating this morning…but now I'm hungry…I can wait until-"

"Nope~ If my guest is hungry, then I'm gonna have to feed you~"

"…Your servants will make food at this time?"

Shirone spoke with doubt, since it was past breakfast, but not lunch either. She didn't understand servants that well, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to ask for something either, she wasn't sure.

"Nah~ I won't bother them with such a task~ I'll do it myself~"

"…You're going to make me food?"

Sakai inclined his head, patting the top of her head.

"I don't see why not. You're a guest of mine now, and no guest of mine is ever going to be lonely, I won't allow it to happen. So, please don't be so worried, you're going to be alright here now. I won't be able to have anything happen to you."

"…I don't understand why you'd do something like this for me."

She really didn't understand. A High Class, going out of their way to make someone who didn't even really speak, some food. Even Rias didn't do that, she usually asked one of her servants. She could see a difference between Rias and Sakai right now, and she wasn't sure which she liked better.

"Didn't I say it before? Because you're my guest, that's why~ Don't worry, I won't allow anything to happen to you, I am going to keep you safe, and sound. You're going to be able to have some food now~ So, please come with me~"

Shirone merely followed after Sakai, the boy hopping along. She had to wonder why he had such energy in his steps, and why he always seemed to be happy. That was, something that even she had to wonder about.

* * *

"How is it~? Do you like it~?"

After Sakai had made the food for Shirone, he watched carefully with what was going on before him right now. Akeno was busy with doing something else, Sakai believed that she was getting ready for the day properly, and having a lesson with Grayfia, something that Sakai knew that would be good for Akeno, since Akeno was able to learn more, and he also thought Akeno liked spending time with Grayfia.

Shirone looks at the delicious looking food before her.

She could see bacon, eggs, sausages, fresh tomato's all while being drizzles in sweet and sour sauce, and also a glass of milk before her. To the side, was a slice of a delicious looking chocolate cake too. And they weren't small portions either, which Shirone was actually pleased about, since she had a big appetite right now.

She couldn't believe a Devil was able to make something when she thought that he was a High Class Devil boy. She thought that he wouldn't be used to cooking, and while she didn't know the taste of the food before her, the aroma alone was more than enough to get her hooked on the food.

"…You really had all the time to make this? Aren't I taking time out of your day?"

Asking with a perplexed face, Sakai merely shook his head.

"I've not got many things to do today, and all I really need to do is go into town, and do something's, is all. Besides that, I am pretty free, and have all of the time in the world. And secretly, I actually love cooking. I do it as a pastime with my Onee-chan, eeh, Sona-nee, so you don't get confused."

He knew that sometimes people would get confused if he just said 'Onee-chan' so he always had to be mindful of that. Sometimes it was hard to speak about his elder sisters, since they both were his elder sisters. He'd have to think of something else that would make him feel good.

"…And this is all for me? It is too much…"

"Oh? Did I make too much? I can never get the portions right…but I eat a lot anyway so this is normal for me…but maybe it is too much for someone like you? Maybe, it is…I'm sorry, it seems like I've made a mess of things, haven't I?"

Shirone immediately shook her head.

"…I didn't mean too much as in quantity. I meant, too much for someone like me."

"For someone like you? Why? What's wrong with you?"

Shirone had never been asked that before in her life. What was wrong with you? She had never been asked that. It was strange on how she was going to answer.

"…What's wrong with me?"

It was like a dream for Shirone to say it, and it made her thoughts entwine between herself, and her other thoughts.

"Ara, I didn't mean it in a bad way, please don't be so worried about something like that. I was just thinking about something strongly, is all. You know, with the fact that you seemed to not believe what I was saying. You don't have to worry about something like this. You know, Rias-chan was telling me a little about you, and she told me that you're pretty quiet at home too. At the Gremory household. Is there something that you would like to talk about with me? Since I'm not Rias-chan, maybe you could talk with me? I wouldn't say anything that you don't want me to say either."

It was a strange concept that someone would ask her that. Rias had done it before too, but she didn't say anything during that time. This time, it seemed…different. She didn't understand why exactly, but something about Sakai's demeanour just screamed that he was going to be keeping her safe, and sound.

"…There's nothing."

Ultimately Shirone didn't think she would be able to say anything.

"Are you sure? You can talk with-"

"It's fine, I don't want too."

She stopped him, and just looked down at the food.

He could clearly see that she had problems with talking about herself, so he didn't push her, and just sat in silence (which was EXTREMELY hard for someone like Sakai to do), awaiting the time that she would do something, anything that would give him an indication that she was okay.

However, Shirone merely looked at her food, and took the fork with interest, placing it in the food, and cut some of the sausage's off with the knife she had in her other hand. She was very aware that Sakai was eyeing her like a hawk, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sooooooooooooo~?"

His voice definitely betrayed the excitement that he was feeling right now.

"…It tastes good."

Sakai's face immediately lifted, and he rushed to her side.

"Yay! I'm glad that you enjoyed something like thaaaaaaat! I'm so happy!"

Shirone expected him to do this at one point, but she didn't ready herself for it, and that was Sakai's arms going around her body, hugging her tightly. His face brushed up against her own, and his hand rubbed against her left fury ear.

"Nyaaa~"

She felt embarrassed when she released a cute sounding moan, but to Sakai…it was amazing.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! That's the cutest thing ever! I love cuteness, and that's cuter than cute! I am so excited to see that you've got such a cute side too! I am so excited right now! Thank you for being so cute!"

"I-I erm…"

Shirone didn't have a response.

She didn't even know what to say.

She was so vexed about what was happening with her now.

His face felt smooth, soft. But his eyes felt like they were inviting.

"Awww, you're so cute! I couldn't be without you now! I think that I might have to take you from Rias-chan and keep you forever! Just think of what I can do in the future! We'll be able to have warn saucers of milk! We'd be able to have a fun bath together! We'd even have to have fun with one another! I think this would be the best!"

"I don't really…"

"Don't worry Shirone-chan! I will look after you! I know that I will be able to keep you safe! I know that I will be able to do something like that! So, please don't worry about anything now! I know that I will be able to keep you safe and sound!"

Shirone felt complicated, and she wasn't really sure on how she was going to respond. She truly wasn't sure how she was going to take Sakai himself, since he was quite the clingy person, and knew that would be the best thing ever.

* * *

Sakai, Akeno, and Shirone ended up going into the city since Sakai needed something. Sakai was walking a fair distance away from both Shirone and Akeno, while nearby Grayfia was watching ever so dutifully.

"Monster…"

"Dirty creature dares shows his face…"

"But he has that damn maid…we can't do anything…"

"Even then, it is disgusting…"

"Keep it away from us…"

All around people were pointing, and making dirt comments towards Sakai. at first, Shirone thought that they were towards Akeno and herself, since they weren't Devils.

But when seeing that their fingers were directed towards Sakai himself, it didn't make sense to her, why they were doing that when he was a Devil too. As far as she was aware, he hadn't done anything significant, he was only walking. But the levels of hate that was directed towards him really was quite telling on how strong the hate could be.

Because she couldn't make it out in her head, she turned her eyes towards Akeno for answers.

"…I don't understand, why he walks over there, when he should be near us, right?"

Shirone brought it up with Akeno, who looked down to the ground.

"It's because he doesn't want to make us feel uncomfortable, is the reason."

"…Uncomfortable…because of the others…saying mean words."

Even Shirone could see the reason why they were staying away from him, though she wasn't exactly sure of the reasons themselves, she knew that it had to do with something that they were talking about, but she didn't know what.

"Sakai-kun is treated badly by others, he's called lots of vile names every day by quite a number of people. And sometimes, people attempt to attack Sakai-kun too. Actually, it happens more when Grayfia-sama isn't around, but it could happen now too. They don't even seem to care that Grayfia-sama is there sometimes, and they attempt an attack on his person."

Shirone registered what Akeno said, and recalled a time where she was called names too.

"…Why?"

Akeno bit her bottom lip, even questioning herself at this point on the answers that she always sought after, but never actually got.

"I, can't answer that for you. Not because I don't want to, but because I don't know. They just seem to like calling him a monster, and other things like that. I've attempted to ask why, but Sakai-kun doesn't even know, or doesn't want to tell me, and if it is the latter, then I don't know why that is."

Shirone contemplated the reason why this was happening. But even then she couldn't come to a definitive answer.

However, it wasn't long before someone foolish brought out a large sword, and shouted "VILE MONSTER!" and went to slash him down. Shirone was surprised, more so that they attacked him in public, but Akeno didn't even bat an eyelid, and lowered her eyes sadly.

"H-He's getting attacked!"

Shirone was on high alert, but Akeno just shook her head as Grayfia came between them, and made a demonic barrier. She blocked the sword easily, and shot demonic power, breaking his stance easily, and caused him to fall to his knees, where Grayfia apprehended him.

Shirone blinked…

" _What just happened?_ "

That single thought lingered in her mind.

She looked at Sakai who was just smiling, despite more people yelling at him, and calling him names. It didn't make sense to her, why they were doing that to him. and then she recalled her own past, when she was on a time where she could've been killed by her elder sister.

Because she couldn't come to an answer on her own, she looked towards Akeno for answers.

"…I don't understand, why is he smiling?"

Akeno put a hand to her cheek, contemplating on how she was going to respond.

"…Honestly, it is hard to think about. Sakai-kun smiles, because if he cried, it would show that they are getting to him, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want his heart to be crushed by those people. Sakai-kun also smiles, because he doesn't want to worry Grayfia-sama, or anyone else. Despite being nearly killed then, he still smiles because he doesn't want others to get hurt, or happy, by his sad expressions. That's, something Sakai-kun is firmly against, upsetting others that is."

Hearing that answer didn't exactly tell her what she wanted to know.

It still didn't make sense why he was being attacked by the Devils that he was one. His own kind, turning on him. She couldn't, and wasn't able to, understand it. It just seemed weird to her, that she wasn't able to understand it.

"…His own kind really don't like him…?"

"Putting it into simple terms, half of the Devils population wouldn't care if Sakai-kun died, and actually would rejoice about his death."

Those words resonated with Shirone.

She couldn't believe how they could speak so frankly about death like it wasn't anything serious. It was serious, it was deadly serious. Sakai was going through something very terrible right now, she was going through something that she didn't think she'd be able to recover from.

As she was thinking about it, Sakai walked closer towards her, and Akeno, and grinned.

"So, what are you two talking about?"

"Ara, just some girls gossip, is all~"

Her voice was quite beautiful, it made Sakai think that she really was a very cute girl indeed.

Shirone didn't say anything, but had to wonder, why.

Why he was able to smile, even in the face of his own death. From what she could gather, this wasn't the first time that Sakai had suffered due to someone attacking him, but he keeps smiling. That along, didn't make sense to her…how could he keep smiling?

* * *

"Bova-chan, to think that you've come now, to my home, to have our epic showdown?"

The brave looking Sakai looked very serious towards the equally serious Bova, while standing in the Sitri courtyard. The water of the fountain trickled behind Sakai's body as he took control over it with his demonic powers.

Sakai witnessed that Bova had taken a large step, and broke the ground that was before him. His mouth danced with fire, and his power radiated around him, it was quite the scary, yet exciting looking thing that he had.

"Yes, that's right. I've come for our epic, of this week, showdown!"

Since Sakai turned 10 years old, Bova had upped the notch of the fighting, which was already quite noteworthy.

Sakai crossed his arms over his body, and looked daringly towards Bova.

"Well, I can't say that I am surprised. To think that Bova-chan really wants to fight against me. I suppose that it wouldn't be so bad, would it? I think that if we have a fight Bova-chan, we're going to have to make it good."

"Yes! Sakai-sama! But also, I want it to be something else too!"

Sakai put a hand under his chin, and stroked it thoughtfully.

"You want something else too?"

Bova nodded, and showed his toothy grin.

"Yes! I want my future decided too! That's why, if I win the fight, I definitely want to become someone important to Sakai-sama!"

"Well, you already-"

"But!" Bova continued, cutting Sakai off from speaking further. "If I win, I want to choose if I become apart of your peerage, or familiar, or your retainer all of the same! Either way, it means that I want to always follow after Sakai-sama! So, please honour that request!"

Sakai blinked in confusion.

He thought about what Bova said, and how he was presenting himself.

He was direct, he couldn't deny that. And he liked that. He liked the directness of the young Dragon boy.

"Well, to say that I am surprised would be an understatement. I thought that Bova-chan was still in the middle of consideration when it came to things like my peerage and familiar and things like that. It is true that in the future I am going to need subordinates, and not just with the Evil Pieces either, and if it is Bova-chan then I will have a strong person by my side…"

"I was also thinking about girls, too."

Sakai's face turned upwards into a delightful yet also playful smile.

"Girls? Bova-chan, you're ecchi~ I didn't know that you wanted a girlfriend. Is that girl Dragon-chan you're after finally recognize you as a potential partner~?"

"N-No! Not for me!" He rasped, shaking his Dragon head from left to right. "I meant, for Sakai-sama!"

Sakai wasn't really sure where Bova was coming from, since at his age, Sakai didn't really think about girls, or anything like that in general.

"Bova-chan, are you worried that once I start liking girls, you're going to be forgotten about? You're one of my best friends Bova-chan, I can't ask for anything else."

"No…I just thought that since Sakai-sama is also a Devil, he'd also want to have a harem of cute females, and if it is your peerage, I thought that you might want to have a harem with your peerage too."

Bova understood the reality of what most guys would want when they were older than Sakai was now. He also understood that because of the type of personality that Sakai has, he'd also gain some female attention, and he didn't want to ruin that for the boy, he wanted to be useful to Sakai.

Sakai though didn't even really thinking about such things, he was too young to even care if he had such things, and a small part of him didn't believe that he'd ever have someone that would care about him in such a manner.

"Hehehe~ Silly Bova-chan~ I don't really care about such things~"

"Not now."

Bova spoke with words of wisdom, Sakai tilting his head in wonder.

"Not now? Does that mean that I will mind in the future? Does that mean that I will want something like that in the future?"

"Most male Devils have harems of different types of women, and even female Devils can have harems too of males. Because it is Sakai-sama who is naturally kind, and charming, you'll also attract a few females too. So, I was worried that if I took up space in Sakai-sama's peerage then…"

"Bova-chan, don't worry about such things. You'd never just take up space. It is all down to Bova-chan's preference. If it is my familiar Bova-chan wishes to be, or whatever Bova-chan wants to be. I just want Bova-chan to be someone that cares about me and I care about him. I just want us to be happy, with whatever happens~ Either one is fine with me, I definitely will become happy if it is my Bova-chan, who is one of my best friends ever."

The black haired boy spoke from his heart, showing it on his face that he truly meant every word that dripped from his lips.

Bova became emotional, and his eyes watered.

"N-No way Sakai-sama! Y-You have to stop being so kind to me or I won't be able to fight against you! But I don't know what to think now! If I can become your peerage member, your familiar, and something else, I don't know what to do! I am worried Sakai-sama! my head can't wrap around the thoughts that are entering my mind right now!"

Bova was overcome with so many options.

He didn't even know where his life would be able to turn too now. He didn't know if he should become Sakai's peerage member, his familiar, or his retainer. It was too confusing for the young Dragon. Sakai was okay with any or none of them. He just wanted Bova to be happy, no matter what else happened.

Seeing that his best friend was struggling to come to an answer, Sakai did away with any pretences, and got right to the point.

"Then, how about something I bet too, Bova-chan. If I win, then Bova-chan will become whatever I want Bova-chan to become. How about that Bova-chan? If you're undeceive, I will decide too~ Wouldn't that be good~? Either if you win or I win, it will be decided what you become, wouldn't it? And if that isn't satisfying, you don't have to become anything to me. I don't mind if this is Bova-chan's life pass. It is up to Bova-chan on what he becomes, and what happens with him in the future."

"N-No! that simply can't happen! I have to become something to Sakai-sama! I have to serve Sakai-sama, to repay the lifelong debt that can't ever be repaid!"

Bova's mouth spewed the words out, and his body was rapidly twitching.

"Geez Bova-chan, you don't have to worry about such things. It was only-"

"A massive deal!" Bova raised his voice and manly tears escaped his eyes. "It is a massive deal! I can't think of anything else that wouldn't be this serious! It is very serious! If I can't ever repay such a debt, I would seriously die! Please consider doing that for me too, okay!? Please allow me to become stronger and stronger by the second and live beside Sakai-sama always, even if it means just being a familiar, retainer, or peerage member! Any would be an honour! So, I accept the request, and will do as you say, Sakai-sama! please let's see who's better at fighting with the bets we made!"

Sakai could literally feel the desperation that rolled off Bova's words, and his tone. While he couldn't say that it was the usual Bova, he could also understand wanting to be accepted, and wanting to be loved, and feel like he had a place beside him, and that's something Sakai could get on board with.

"Yes, if it is Bova-chan, then I will fight to the best that I can. Since Bova-chan is also becoming stronger than usual, and is also growing in an interesting way, I want Bova-chan to fight me, and see who is currently better. Also, if it is Bova-chan, he already is my 'fang' anyway."

Referring as that to him, Bova's imaginations of their relationship had been completely blown, and in a good way too.

"Sakai-sama…"

Bova's eyes watered with the accepting love that Sakai was offering, without holding anything back.

"Silly Bova-chan, he's always going to be beside me, no matter what happens in the future~ Bova-chan is one of my friends after all~ And if you're a friend of mine, it means a friend for life, and that life is, very vast, and wide~ But for now, are you going to fight me or not?"

"Y-Yes! I will fight you without restraint!"

Immediately, Bova's mouth opened, and he lunged forward while shooting forth a very powerful ball of condensed flames.

"Good start Bova-chan! You're improved!"

Sakai watched the flames, and placed his hand out, creating a barrier of water around himself, blocking the flames, but caused it to erupt into steam too. The steam covered the area around Sakai, and he couldn't see well, but he could tell where Bova was with his eyes seeing the shadows of him hitting the floor near him.

"Sakai-sama! Please accept these balls of fire again and again!"

Bova spread his wings that expanded quite far for someone of Bova's size, and took to the sky.

Sakai watched as Bova made complicated movements, and shot off large orbs of flames towards Sakai's body, all of them raining down on Sakai like they were meteorites, something Bova's Father was famous for.

Sakai didn't even think as he spread his Devil wings, and flew out of the way of the large fireballs. His speed was increased thanks to using his water like a hydro pump, gathering water at his feet, and flinging his body backwards.

"It's pretty good, Bova-chan's fire that is~ I'm glad that Bova-chan is acting more serious to me~"

While avoiding his blasts of fire, Sakai gathered water in his hand in the shape of a small bird. With Sakai's hand, he fired off the water bird, and it soared through the skies, flying right through the middle of the descending orbs of fire from the Dragon.

"N-No way!"

Seeing that he was coming with his water, Bova stopped firing orbs of flames, and opened his mouth wider. From the back of his throat, Bova's mouth danced with flames, more powerful than he had been using before.

Directing his head downwards, Bova unleashed a sea of flames. The sea of flames easily evaporated the water bird easily, and continued going for Sakai's body. Sakai gasped, but didn't stop as he put his hands outwards, and gathered water from all of the area that he was in, and made a large water dome around his body.

The sea of flames washed over the dome of water, and had a struggle. The wave of fire was furious, it was stronger than Sakai had anticipated. He expected Bova to not go this far, but this time, it seemed Bova was putting his all into it. And since he was doing that, Sakai did the same thing, and increased the ability that he had, and allowed water globs to be released from the dome of water around him, clinging to the flames.

"N-No! It can't be!"

Bova was overcome with embarrassment and shock when Sakai's globs of water froze, and in that freezing, it even froze the flames of a Dragon, something that is said to be hard to do. Bova could only marvel at the boys power of freezing.

"I've also been training Bova-chan! You can't underestimate me either!"

Sakai froze all of the fire released by Bova, and clapped his hands together. With the clap, magic circles appeared just above his hands. From the circles, they gave off a glow, and thanks to that glowing, it spread all over the frozen flames, and smashed apart the ice, making it dance all around Sakai, and in the sky too.

"Y-You've been really training. To manage all of that ice already? It is very amazing to think that you'd be able to do something like that Sakai-sama."

"Yup, that's right Bova-chan! I have been fighting my best ever! Don't worry though, I am doing my best to show you how serious I take this too! Since I will be receiving my Evil Pieces in the next year or so, I shall definitely have to consider my servants strongly! So, avoid this then, if you can!"

Moving his hands in complicated manners, Sakai manipulated the large chunks of ice, and fired them off like bullets. Bova naturally was shocked, but flew directly towards the large chunks of ice, and tightened his fist.

"Hah! I won't lose!"

Thrusting his strong fist forward, Bova broke apart some of the ice chunks that came for him, and fired off large balls of flames towards some others, melting the ice on the spot, not even allowing it to become water, Bova's flames being so hot that they turned the ice into nothing but steam.

"Well, that's mighty impressive Bova-chan, but it doesn't mean a thing if you can't hit them!"

Continuing to move his hands, Sakai turned the chunks of ice from that, to more pointy objects. Since Bova wanted his best, he wasn't going to slow down this time, and pull punches, he was going to show how strong he was, and attack with the mentality that he was going to beat back the opponent.

"D-Damn it!"

Bova wasn't expecting the sharp spires of ice, and couldn't punch then due to the sharpness of the ice. He didn't have a choice but to fly backwards and spit out globs of fire to counteract the ice that came for him.

Sakai didn't stop though, and waved his hands left and right, the ice being directly controlled due to Sakai's power. His control was good, even Bova had to admit that, and he could see why there would be something like Sakai in his peerage.

"Damn you Sakai-sama! That's really bad! You can't do something like that!"

Bova sweated at the potentially dangerous stabbing's he could receive, so he powered up his Dragon flames. He witnessed the ice spires crossing the distance, and launched towards him. While using his wings, he avoided the ice spires in the sky, and made the fire dance in his mouth, charging up the powers that he could.

"…."

Sakai was shocked when he saw the ice melt from Bova's flames. He was sure to add an extra defensive measure to the ice, but it didn't work. The ice melted before his very eyes, when Bova unleashed his powerful attack, but it also made Bova feel a hit to his stamina.

"Hah…see that Sakai-sama…I've improved myself…"

Bova panted, but he still had a stand against Sakai, his wings suspending him in the air.

Sakai titled his head in the same way he always did, and put his thumb up towards Bova.

"You've done well Bova-chan! I haven't seen such impressive feats like that from you before! I was sure that I wouldn't have my ice melted this time! But, you've done very well indeed! So, that is really great Bova-chan!"

"Yes! Also, I'm going to come to you with my strength!"

Sakai opened his arms wide, and invited Bova towards him.

"Then, come along Bova-chan. Let's see the Dragon strength."

Sakai concentrated his demonic power as he took to the sky. Embers of the flames Bova had released still lit up the sky before him, he flew upwards at breakneck speeds, aided by his power of water to propel himself.

"D-Damn you!"

Bova was caught by surprise when Sakai appeared before him. With a fist full of water, he hardened it to ice, he nailed his fist into Bova's face before Bova could even react.

Bova's eyes widened when he felt the punch, and by the power of the ice, it smashed against his face, and made him flow through the sky. The ice around Sakai's fist shattered too, releasing all of the power against Bova.

But from Bova's face, there was no injuries. Not really. Sakai didn't hold much back, and even then Bova's tough body allowed him to receive such a punch when he usually wouldn't be able to receive. Sakai had to praise Bova mentally for his durability being great.

Bova flapped his Dragon wings, and steadied himself in the air, and took a breath.

"We're going super serious this time Bova-chan! We can't hold back!"

Sakai made his stance in the air without wasting time, putting his hands outwards, and shot off powerful streams of water. The water was cool. It wasn't freezing, but it wasn't meant to be either. It was meant to attack with blunt force trauma.

Bova takes a very heavy breath through his nose, and complains.

"Sakai-sama! You can't do something like that!"

He makes a complaint, but Sakai didn't make a complicated face, and only showed his willingness to fight.

"Why?" Sakai counters, the water flying at Bova, who made a stance. "Aren't we supposed to be fighting seriously? We can't have something like that happen, can we? Bova-chan has good strength, better than me, but my skills are better. That's why I know that we'll be able to do everything that we need to do."

Bova twirled his body in the air, and flew forward. His body managed to avoid Sakai's attacks. Sakai was surprised that he avoided his attacks like that he did. And Bova's hands tightened, as he flew to Sakai's place.

"Try this Sakai-sama!"

Sakai's eyes widened when his face came into near contact with his friends face. Bova's fist went flying at Sakai's face, but Sakai put his hands outwards and made a barrier just before his fist could touch him. However, Bova's fist managed to break through Sakai's barrier, and headed for Sakai's face.

"No!"

Sakai managed to dodge the fist, but didn't realize that was a feint as his stomach turned when Bova smashed his other fist into his body. Sakai coughed up bile, and was sent downwards towards the ground in a flying mess.

His attack was strong. Sakai couldn't believe that it was that strong. Even though he activated a defensive technique on his body before the impact, it didn't escape Sakai feeling the pain. Sakai could only continue praising Bova's strength to be able to break through such a technique that he used.

"Here I come!"

Bova didn't stop and flew for the descending Sakai. The Sitri male coughed a little more, then regained his stance in the air, and turned his power onto Bova, his hands outwards, and gathered water from everywhere, making a large serpent around his body.

"Try this, one of my strongest techniques! Slither on my water snake!"

Twisting his hands, Sakai forced the snake to confront Bova directly. Bova stopped in the fire, firing some daring blasts of flames towards the snake. The snake opened up his mouth, and did something unexpected, swallowing the orbs of fire.

Though it did, all that happened was the snakes stomach bloated for a few seconds, before returning to normal, and opened its mouth. From the mouth, fangs of ice appeared, and headed for Bova's body.

"N-No! it can't be happening!"

Bova fired more and more blasts of water directedly at the water snake, but nothing good happened. It either tanked the attacks, or swallowed the attacks, and squashed their chances of being anything other than, that, nothing.

"Capture!"

With that single word alone, Sakai's water snake increased its speed, and Bova was caught. The snake wrapped around his body, restraining him from even moving at the slightest. Bova struggled with the snake, but Sakai kept on the pressure, tightening the restraining process of the snakes watery body.

"Sakai-sama! T-This is strong! I can't get free!"

"Yes, that's meant to happen."

Sakai clicked his fingers, and the ice began freezing.

Slowly, the snakes watery body began freezing Bova's body up. Sakai's eyes showed that he wasn't cocky. While he was pleased, he'd never underestimate an opponent, he'd never do something like that.

"No! It can't happen like this! If I can't even get out of this, then I can't stand beside Sakai-sama's form ever! I need to be strong to stand beside Sakai-sama! He's important to me! Sakai-sama is the one that I owe a life debt too! I can't even stop until I've become strong enough to stand by Sakai-sama always!"

Sakai was moved by Bova's words, and saw the determination in his eyes. The water that came out of his eyes made Sakai tear up too, how Bova truly was taking this fight.

And he was surprised even more when Sakai witnessed the aura around Bova become stronger. His strength was raising upwards, and becoming stronger than it was before.

Despite the freezing of the snake, Bova still wasn't giving up and Sakai could see some cracks in his ice snake. He was going to fix them, but Bova shouted "I WON'T GIVE UP NOWWWWWW!" and with his Dragon strength, Sakai witnessed Bova's resolve, which resulted in the ice falling down to the ground, and broke apart from his body, releasing Bova.

"Bova-chan is super serious, huh…" Sakai mused to himself aloud, then put his hand outwards. "Jet powered water can even cut through steel if used properly!" Swinging his hand upwards, curved blades of water sprang forward. "Be cut apart with the water slicer!"

Sakai didn't stop his attack, and fired off curved blades towards Bova. He flew forward, and shot off multiple flames towards Sakai's body, but the water blades managed to cut through the flames of Bova, and continued for his body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Bova's fist clenched, and he flew upwards. The blades flew under him, and with a timed strike, he punched the blades in the centre, dispelling them from the very presence, knocking them for nothing at all, and broke them apart.

"Bova-chan's good, but he won't escape this!"

Using his water magic, he made several whips of water, and flung them towards him. Bova's body moved around the whips of water, until he couldn't dodge one. Deciding to become serious, he moved his hand forward, and grabbed the whip, crushing it between his fingers.

"Sakai-sama, let's have a fight with our fists!"

"Erm…sure! I can do that too!"

Sakai clapped his hands together, and made ice encase his fists. Bova inched closer, and then flew towards Sakai.

Sakai's fist went for Bova first, who received the punch to his body and bent his body backwards, the ice creating a wave that damaged Bova's body even more than a single punch would do, and while fighting hand to hand wasn't Sakai's speciality, he still managed to add his own spin on the fighting with his hands.

But he didn't stop, and came up with a punch towards Sakai's body, sending him flying through the air. Bova didn't stop, and continued going forward, firing blasts of flames towards Sakai's body. Gritting his teeth, Sakai placed several demonic circles of protection before him, and blocked each of the attacks.

"Come on Bova-chan! Let's do it!"

"Yes, Sakai-sama!"

And then, Sakai and Bova continued their fight.

As a result of the fight, both Bova, and Sakai were panting hard. Their bodies were in pain, but they smiled, like true friends would when fighting against one another. But their friendship never stopped, and despite their fists hitting one another, and their attacks too, and even if they were bleeding, it was a sign that they were having a fight to determine the future, and also their future relationship, how they would be able to do something.

They ended up on the ground, having their fists tightened.

"Why don't you try this…"

"You too…Sakai-sama!"

Both Sakai and Bova rushed forward with their hands tightened. Sakai managed to gather ice around his fist, and Bova just had his Dragon strength. Their friendship carried their fists forward, and their determination came forward when Sakai's fist and Bova's fist embedded in the others faces, blowing their bodies away instantly, but rather than take it fully, Sakai managed to use his demonic power to cushion the attack, to increase his durability.

Bova's body skidded across the ground and hit a nearby water fountain, and he panted on the ground.

Sakai's body skidded across the ground too, and smashed some of the pavement up. He stopped, and panted on the ground.

"B-Bova-chan…"

Sakai panted, Bova did the same.

"Sakai-sama…you're strong…"

After that, Bova fell down to the ground, and couldn't move anymore, he was done now.

Sakai struggled to his feet, and walked over to Bova's body. His feet carried him the best that he could, and he managed to end up going towards Bova's body, appearing before him, and bent his body downwards, petting Bova's head.

"W-Well done Bova-chan, you've done very well now. You've done very well."

"Sakai-sama…you won in our fight. Because…you're the person who I will serve…Sakai-sama…you can decide my future…as part of our bet."

Sakai smiled, and sat down on the ground.

"Well, I'll have to think about it Bova-chan. And I'm glad that Bova-chan and I had a good fight, it truly was something that I loved more than anything else, so thanks for the fight Bova-chan, you're really someone I care about greatly~"

Bova's eyes watered as Sakai continued petting his head, a true sign of friendship between the two of them.

* * *

After the fight, Sakai sat down in his room, with Shirone sitting nearby. Akeno wasn't there, she was getting some food, Shirone already having eaten her own food, and now that she was alright, she didn't have anything to do, other than sit in the room with Sakai.

She saw his condition, and didn't understand why…why he would do something like that. the way his body looked right now, he looked sore, and even bruised. All because of a fight that he had, with a Dragon, for something like finding a place in the world.

"…Why did you, fight for something like, that?"

"Eeh, what do you mean~?"

"Fighting…the Dragon-san. It was…I don't understand."

Sakai tilted his head curiously.

"Because of Bova-chan's insecurities, he wanted to have a fight with me. Bova-chan's quite the emotional guy, he's really unique in the respect that he's got power, but no place."

"…No place?"

Sakai nodded, and explained.

"Because it is something Bova-chan struggles with. He wishes to be apart of my life, because…things went down in the past, and I ended up doing something important to Bova-chan. He thinks he has this debt to me, but he doesn't. He doesn't owe me anything, but he thinks he does, and because of that, Bova-chan wishes to overcome the duties that have been set before him, and the peoples views on him. People see Bova-chan as a delinquent, and he wishes to overcome that…well, thinking about it now, he probably shouldn't want to join my team…yeah, I think Bova-chan might become even more alienated if he decided to join my peerage, it just seems like he is…I guess it doesn't matter now."

Shirone stared at Sakai with an uneven expression on her face.

"…You and this Bova-san have a good relationship."

"Aye, we really do~ We've got a very good relationship with one another, we're good together. We know how to fight together, we're pretty much 'brothers' without being blood related. We're that close. We have been for a number of years now, and there's not many other people I trust on the same level as I do for Bova-chan."

"…I see…it must be good…having a relationship like that."

Sakai sensed something behind Shirone's words, tilting his head.

"Shirone-chan, you're…erm, how to say it. You know, there's nothing wrong with being here."

"…I don't understand."

Sakai cleared his throat, and rectified her confusion.

"Shirone-chan is a Neko that is basically in anyone's hands now. It must be scary, going from pillar to post. Your life is different, and difficult. I can't imagine being just passed along to anyone else that doesn't want me either. I can't even begin to imagine the life you have now."

"…My life is…"

Even Shirone couldn't finish that sentence.

She didn't know what her life was going to be like now. What he said, was what her life was now. She did keep getting passed along to whoever was convenient, and didn't have the place to decide anything on her own merit.

"Life is what you make it, Shirone-chan. Making your life is what you need to do, just do whatever it is that you want to do. Don't make things difficult, life is already difficult. Akeno-chan knows that too. Life is very difficult, and doesn't know how to make things easy sometimes. But like Akeno-chan, I know that Shirone-chan can make anything okay, if she tries hard enough."

"…Sakai-sama, people call you 'monster' among other things, why is that?"

She knew she was going to bring it up eventually, she didn't think she'd do it like this, but she ended up doing it, and made her question appear before him. Sakai looked down at his lap, and held a troubled expression.

"…I couldn't even tell you. Since the day I was born, people have turned away from me, or they've attempted to kill me. I'm sure you saw it when we went to the city, people do that every time I leave the house. In the human world it is different because no one really knows me there. But Devils here really turn on me a lot, and does things that even I don't know what to think about."

"…Even Sakai-sama suffers."

She didn't think she'd ever hear herself say that since meeting Sakai.

He never looks like he is suffering, but from his words, it did sound like he could be suffering too. And from what she had witnessed herself, she did see that he was suffering, and that made her heart hurt, that she had to see someone suffering too. But it also made a reason for her to connect with Sakai too, being someone that suffers.

"Everyone suffers." Shirone contemplated his meaning. "Everyone in the world suffers, whether it is big or small. I suffer, Akeno-chan suffers, and Shirone-chan suffers too. Even Walburga-chan suffers too. Rias-chan also suffers. While her's are smaller suffering's than, say yours, it still is just how this world works. Suffering, is what the world is."

"…Suffering is…bad."

"It is." Sakai agreed, but then rasped his fingers on her head. "But also, suffering can also bring you renewed hope too. My suffering's, shape who I am. I might be weird, or some people call, insane, but I think that would be cool, too. I like being who I am~"

As they were talking, Serafall comes bouncing into the room, and she has a wide smile on her face.

"Sakai-chan! There's something that I want to discuss with you too!"

"Onee-chan?"

Serafall didn't even seem fazed by his state, his wounds or anything, having already witnessed the fight between Sakai and Bova, beforehand. She claps her hands together, and points towards Sakai with an excited face.

"Sakai-chan, there's something I want to discuss with you! It is super important!"

Her face was drenched in sweat, indicating that she had been running for a while now.

"Sera-nee? What's going on~?"

"Sakai-chan! Someone needs your help! No, I said that you'd be able to help someone I know! And if you do, you'll also gain popularity too! I thought about this long and hard, and no jokes about long and hard Sakai-chan~" His face fell into a pout as Serafall winked. "I need you to do me a favour, and help Roygun-chan!"

"Roygun…as in Roygun Belphegor-sama!?"

Serafall just widened her smile, and winked adorably towards him.

* * *

"…So, Rias-sama has gained a new peerage member?"

Shirone asks as she, and Sakai walk towards the room that Rias had told him about.

It has been a few days since Rias left, almost a week. In that time, Shirone felt slightly more comfortable with going with Sakai. she didn't feel like she was in a bind. Sakai was…enjoyable, he made it enjoyable for her. Even if she didn't express it, she did enjoy herself, and was always looked after by the male Sitri.

Sakai had gotten a message just that morning that told him that Rias had gotten a new servant. Sakai naturally became pleased, and rushed right out of the door.

He took Shirone with him, because he believed that she was going to become Rias' peerage member eventually, so she'd naturally want to see her fellow peerage member, and he wanted to take Akeno, but Grayfia took charge, and took Akeno off his hands before he could say anything.

He didn't really know what Grayfia was teaching Akeno now. They seemed to be having lots of lessons lately, and it seemed like it was complicated, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about this.

"Yes, she contacted me this morning, and said that during her travels, she had come across someone that she made into her Knight~ Isn't that lovely~? I think that would be really cute too~ I wonder who she made into her Knight-chan~?"

"…It is something to be desired."

Shirone agreed, as Sakai felt it…

He felt his excitement building.

He could feel it deep within his chest.

The excitement of the unknown, the wondering of what was going to be seen next. Who he was going to meet. If it was a boy or girl it didn't matter. But thinking about it now, it really was something that he wanted.

"…Are you okay?"

Shirone noticed it, his shaking.

It was very noticeable, his shaking. His vibrating body, he could feel himself slowly slipping away, and becoming more excited by the moment.

"I'm grand! I'm fine like sunshine! Don't worry about me! But! But! Can you imagine who it is going to be~!? I can't wait to see! And I think this is exciting alone! Onee-chan usually doesn't allow me to see her peerage members when she first gets them, she doesn't want me to see them! But Rias-chan said that this time, it would be good If I saw this person too! I don't know if it is a boy or a girl, but I don't mind! I want to see who this is!"

Shirone had to admire his energy at least. If nothing else, no one could say that he didn't have energy to spare, that was something to be admired. He was a bundle of energy that made him feel like he was going to collapse over the wall.

Shirone and Sakai continued moving forward, until they made it to the room.

"Rias-chan~! We're here~!"

[Sakai! you can come in right away! Please come inside! I want to see you right now!]

Sakai blinked at the rushed tone she was using. She didn't usually want to see him so hastily, but he figured that she just wanted to have some fun, and if that was the case, then he was alright with that, he didn't have anything negative to say about it.

"Okay~ We're coming inside~"

Sakai didn't stop and walked inside along with Shirone.

As he walked in, he was in for a shock.

He saw that Walburga was giggling to herself quite sadistically, and was looking at something.

Turning their eyes towards the thing Walburga was looking at, he saw that Rias was being held at…scissor point. Behind her, holding the scissors was a blonde haired girl that was around 12 to 13 years old. She looked to be quite the beauty and Sakai couldn't deny that she was attractive. The mole under her eye only made her more cute than he thought would be possible to ever see in his life.

"Wow, so you're having…a scissor fight?"

"…Sakai, please…she went ballistic because I told her she's a Devil, and she's trying to kill me…"

"D-Don't call me a Devil!" The blonde erupted, pressing the scissors against her neck, making Rias shed a tear. "You had no right to turn me into anything! You're a Devil, maybe I didn't want to become a Devil! You're ruined that right for me!"

Rias winced at the tone, and winced when the girl pushed the scissors against her neck again. Any tighter, and she'd break skin, and Rias certainly didn't want that. She, didn't want to die this night, she didn't want anything of the sort.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry…shit please don't kill me…" Rias shed some more tears, as Walburga laughed sadistically at Rias' crying. Sakai merely looked on with a surprised face, Shirone doing the same thing. "Please help me Sakai…I'll do anything you want me to do…Walburga has betrayed me…"

"I've not betrayed you." Walburga insisted as she twirled her hair in her fingers. "I just don't know what you'd want me to do at this point, I don't know what I can do at this point."

"Magic…"

Rias didn't dare gulp, or she would've had her throat slashed. She could feel the cold steel against her neck, and her death was very certain. Even she would die if she had her throat slashed, and right now, she felt like she was going to die. Even for the presumed new Devil to kidnap her like this, Sakai had a hard time keeping back the chuckles.

"I suppose but I wouldn't know what to do. Would you want me to hurt her or something? I don't know what you want from me."

"I-I just want saving…please save me…someone…"

"Akeno-chan would love seeing this." Sakai mentioned to Rias' despair. "Uuuuh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you feel bad about yourself. But like, how did this cutie pie kidnap you exactly? Did you just happen to be jumped or something?"

"I-I can't remember…everything happened…and I became scared…and I was worried I was going to die…I just wanted to live…please don't let me die…I don't want to die, Sakai…please come and save me…I'll do anything…"

"Can I keep Shirone-chan~?"

"W-What?"

Shirone was perplexed by his words, but to her surprise, Rias just bobs as much as she could.

"Yes, that's okay. Please just help me."

She was trying to control her tears, but it was very difficult. She found it very difficult to do something like that. As for Shirone, she was still confused as to why Sakai wanted to keep her, since it didn't make much sense.

Hearing that, Sakai announced "Awesome sauce!" and inched closer towards the blonde and Rias.

"Hehehe, it seems like you've gone through the Devil turning, huh~?"

"Ooh Maou! Don't antagonize her!"

Rias cried as she felt the girl pull her closer for leverage. Walburga snickered slightly, and sat down. Shirone watched as the girl took some shrimp from a nearby bowl, and threw them into the air, catching them with her mouth, and swallowing it without a worry in the world.

Sakai shook his head, and put his hands behind his back. From behind him, Shirone could see that water was gathering there, but she didn't make any facial features that showed that she was doing anything like witnessing someone gathering power.

"Hey there blonde haired girl! Is there a reason why you've kidnapped Rias-chan there?"

"D-Don't try and reason with me! I know you're a Devil too! I want to know what's going on too!"

"Yes, it does seem like that, but taking someone hostage isn't a good idea. Doing that, will only end badly for you. Her Onii-sama is the Maou-sama, Lucifer, you know?" The girl didn't have any idea, and her mind opened with new questions. "I just thought that maybe, you could have something else too~ Why don't you put down the scissors now, and we can have a nice, friendly chat with one another."

"F-Friendly chat!? Do you think I'm insane!?"

"Nope~ Unless you are…y-you aren't insane, right?"

Just to make sure, he examined her with his eyes, the girls annoyed eyes turned even more pissed off.

"I am not insane! But I'm a Devil…she turned me into a Devil without permission. She didn't even ask for my thoughts on the matter."

"But you're alive. And Rias-chan is a very good Master. She'll let you do as you wish, you know that right?"

"No, I don't know that at all. How can I know that? She comes in here, tells me that she's a Devil, and then tells me that I am her servant!? How do you expect me to respond!? She tells me that I had to serve her no matter what!"

Sakai turned his disappointed eyes towards Rias.

"Rias-chan…"

"I didn't say it like that!" She defended, feeling her chances of survival rising. "I only said that she was under my care now as a Devil, and that she was my servant! Before I could explain what that meant, she flipped, and tried to kill me. She used her Knight speed well, and captured my body before I could even react. Though that means I've picked a good servant for my Knight huh?"

"Don't say it like I'm not here!"

The girl roared, Rias cursing under her breath, and just stayed silent, because she didn't want to have her throat slashed by the girl behind her. Walburga laughed to herself even louder at the sight before her, Rias contemplating what kind of peerage she really had in regards to this now. Shirone didn't know what she was supposed to do. Help? Fight too? Or stay back and allow Sakai to handle it? Many thoughts ran around in her mind, and she didn't even know which one she was supposed to be settling on now.

"Hmmm, I know that it must be scary. Coming to a new place-"

"How would you know anything?" She spat out, Rias looking at Sakai with fear. "You're a Devil, on the same level as this thing here." Rias felt offended that she was called a 'thing' while Walburga giggled sweetly. "I don't even want to know what's going on with you now, because I am getting out of here, one way or another. I won't settle for anything other than getting out of here now. So, please just let me go, before I have to do something that this bitch here is going to never forget."

"Ooh, could you not call me a bit…" The girl tightened her grip on Rias' body. "…n-never mind."

Sakai felt sympathy for Rias. Not only was Walburga being quite mean, even her Knight was calling her names. He just wished that he didn't have to go through something like that when he gained his own peerage.

"Alright then, I don't know what it is like to come to a new place. You have me there. But, is this really going to solve anything?" The girl didn't answer. "It isn't." He spoke softly, catching her attention instantly. "There's nothing wrong with fearing the unknown. Heck, we all fear the unknown. Everyone's future is always uncertain. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and I know that thinking about it strongly like this is going to be quite the dangerous thing to think about. Your life, has been turned upside down. You're a Devil now, from being a human, I presume, beforehand. It must be scary, becoming a Devil when I heard that, you were dying when it happened?"

"I…I was dying…"

She recalled that fact, and almost succumbed to depression. But she didn't allow Rias to go.

"Yeah, dying is never good. I can say that, from personal experience. And you wouldn't want to cause others to suffer like that, right? If Rias-chan died, I'd become upset. Your grey eyes are telling me that you're a good person. So, why don't you stop this now? Allow her to be let go, and stop this now. Don't you think that would be better?"

The girl thought about it.

While it did make sense, there was something else entirely wrong with it.

She didn't feel safe.

While Rias, and the others hadn't made aggressive movements, she just couldn't accept what was before her.

"N-No! I can't accept that! Devils are evil! I was told that since I was young! They are evil!"

Sakai's face twisted at the words, as did Rias. The stigma of being referred to as evil when being a Devil naturally wasn't a comfortable topic in their heads. Shirone and Walburga also looked down at the thought of what she said, while the girl just looked on with confused eyes.

"If we're evil, I suppose we'll have to prove that we aren't." Sakai made the water behind him disappear, and he held up his hands. "Let Rias-chan go, and you can do whatever you want with me. I don't mind if you attempt to stab me."

The news shocked all those present in the room. Rias for one, Shirone also. Walburga had to admit that Sakai had balls for even suggesting that. While, finally, the blonde just stared at him like he had two heads.

"Y-You can't be serious."

She couldn't believe his words. She thought he was insane, talking nonsense. It wasn't even making sense to her right now, it just made her feel complicated about the whole situation, it truly was a worrying thing about it all.

"I am, now please allow Rias-chan to go. That's my only thought right now. Allow her to go, and you can attack me if you want. I don't mind. I won't even resist. So, please come at me and I won't do anything other than accept whatever you want to do to me."

"Sakai you're mental!"

Rias exclaimed with a shocked voice, Sakai merely nodding his head, and stood with wide arms. The girl looked between Sakai and Rias, and ultimately, she decided that it would be 'better' if she attacked a male Devil over a female Devil, especially considering Rias has a Maou for a sibling, not realizing that Sakai had the same thing.

So, the blonde let Rias go, to which she immediately rushed to Sakai, but he used his water to restrain her, and his arms stayed open, inviting her to do, whatever she wanted to do to him, he didn't show resistance.

"You may proceed now."

The girl held her scissors tightly in her hand, though shaking came from her extended hand.

"I-I will do it, you know!? D-Don't think you're the exception!"

She warned him, but Sakai didn't show any willingness to back down.

"I know. I said that I would, and you allowed Rias-chan to go. So, I can keep to my word. Please, go right ahead."

"Y-You must have a death wish!"

She argued, Sakai shrugging his shoulders with Shirone looking on with a worried expression on her face. Even Walburga looked nervous, even if it was only slightly nervous, she still looked unnerved about everything that was going on before her.

"That's a good guess. Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I honestly don't know at this point anymore. But I keep my word, and if you wish to attack me, then I don't mind you doing that. You can do anything you'd like to do with me."

The girl…didn't know what to do.

She was confused, she was even worried about what was going on before her.

Hearing that, didn't make sense to her.

Someone actually saying that they can be attacked, and nothing would come of it. It just didn't make sense to her at all, it was like she was watching something incredible, and insane at the same time. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do at this point.

"Y-You aren't lying to me right now? You're being really serious?"

"Do I seem to be joking?"

Sakai's voice was full of kindness, and she didn't see any deception within his voice, like he was really going to see this through to the end, and that itself was baffling, it really did make her question what he was thinking about, and what he was really like.

"F-Fine! Then I won't stop!"

Because of the confused feelings and thoughts inside of her head, she couldn't think straight, and ended up releasing a roar, charging forward with the intent to kill someone that was before her. The blade she had in her hand, her scissors, shook within her hands, and she used them to stab forward, attempting to stab Sakai right through the face.

"S-Stop!"

In a rare moment of emotional breakthrough, and because of what she had witnessed with Sakai for the past few days, she couldn't allow him to be attacked, and ended up stepping in the way, and that person was, Shirone herself.

"Shirone-chan!"

Sakai couldn't allow her to be stabbed, so he took her hand, and pushed her behind him, just as the scissors were going to penetrate Sakai's face…but they didn't.

At the last second, the girl couldn't do it.

She couldn't stab Sakai.

She witnessed him putting someone else's life above his own. Seeing that, made her feel complicated. She couldn't even think right, right now. His eyes didn't display hostility, they didn't even display anger. They were just the same as they always were, and they seemed to be, so love filled, and kind too. They seemed, really accepting, and loving, and trusting. If anything, she wished she had seen these eyes first when she woke up. They just seemed to be so inviting that not even a threat would frighten him, and he wouldn't take it to heart.

The girl dropped the scissors to the ground, and ran out of the room with wet eyes.

As she left, Sakai petted Shirone's head as she looked up towards him.

"…You pushed me behind you…"

"Yet, you jumped in front of me. Why would you do something like that?"

"…Because, I…don't like…people being attacked…for no reason…I didn't like…seeing Sakai-sama being attacked…and not just then…Sakai-sama is just…he shouldn't of been attacked…he didn't deserve that…Sakai-sama didn't deserve that."

Sakai giggled sweetly, and bent his body so she and he were in sights of one another. His eyes radiated kindness, and good intentions. His hand went to the top of her head, and he rubbed it gently, comfortingly.

"Please don't jump in front of attacks for me again, I would become upset if you got hurt. And besides, I knew she was going to stop."

"But, how?"

At the wondering question of Rias, Sakai explained.

"Her eyes."

"Her…eyes?"

Rias didn't understand, but Sakai just bobbed his head along.

"That's right, her eyes told me that she wasn't going to attack me. In the end, I knew she wasn't going to attack me, I could just tell she was going to stop. Maybe call it something like a weird sensation, but I feel like she could've attacked me, but I sensed that she was going to stop. She's just confused and scared. It's natural, she's only just become a Devil, she would naturally be frightened of anything that came her way, she would be frightened. But there was no reason for her to stop what she was doing, she knew that she needed to stop, even if she didn't think it right. That's how I think of it anyway, just seeing it really was quite, distressing and whatnot. I know she was going to stop. But, it is gonna take time for her to come around to, new and different things, she's going to be okay though, I know that she is. With time, and explaining, I think she'll come around, eventually."

"Well, I'm just glad you saved me. thank you, Sakai."

Rias bent towards him, and kissed his cheek. His face turned smiley, then patted her head.

"Silly Rias-chan~ Kissing my cheek like that~ What would my wifey for lifey think about that exactly~? It would be bad if she found out, wouldn't it~?"

Rias then thought about Grayfia, and she paled.

If she found out…God, and Maou knows what is going to happen now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Sakai and Koneko/Shirone have been bonding! They both can know what it is like to be an outcast, yet also put on the chopping block by Devils alike. Yumi's been introduced...and almost killed Rias. But, she'll get better, I know that she will~ The time for Sakai to receive his Evil Pieces is soon coming upon us. And Akeno is dropping...very big hints that she wants to be beside him. Even Bova and Sakai had a fight too, showing their skills to one another.**

 **Now, onto the votes. Damn, it seemed an overwhelming amount want such things huh. Well, that's okay with me too, so Sona, Serafall, and Rias are gonna be with Sakai himself!**

 **With nothing else to say, until next chapter!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem) Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Rias, Sona, Serafall.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (seven) Ravel (one mutated)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Yup! Koneko indeed! She kinda does, huh. She almost got killed by Yumi, but was saved in the end. I think most would be, just see in this chapter how scary she can be. Hmm, she probably could share with Sona, I don't think that she'd deny Sona her younger brother, right? Cool suggestions.**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed we do~ Thanks! Happy that you enjoyed it! They have grown quite close, haven't they? It is going to be quite interesting to see where their relationships are going to go in the future. You've got a point there, she does, and now, she's on the receiving end, somewhat anyway. I suppose it could be seen like that, actually. Yeah, Sakai and Koneko are becoming closer as the chapters go on. She is going to be a devoted peerage member, and not just you, Sakai is also going to be appreciative of Koneko's loyalty towards him. They are quite dumb, but it also shows the desperation of some people too, which also leads to why Sakai is so hated by everyone, and what they are going to do to him. Eeh, I guess some inspiration would be drawn from there. She really does, doesn't she? Don't mess with Yumi. Hehe, I lol'ed reading that, it could be taken that way~ Well, it wasn't being broadcasted to everyone in the entire castle. She does have a castle, and it is vast, so I suppose that would be the explanation. Walburga is just relaxing~ She doesn't want to get involved~ A real relationships is gonna be blooming between the two of them yeah~ And thank you~! Yeah, more of them to come in the coming chapters!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, she's gonna start gathering peerage members real soon.**

 **Ryner510; There's gonna be a little something something between the two of them anyway, I can see it happening. Rossweisse, I could see her being slightly like that, she doesn't get to really shine in the actual series itself, so it is hard to say if she was going to be like that or not. Yeah, Sakai's really becoming closer with Koneko, isn't he? She saw what he had to go through, and has been told a few things, so she didn't want Sakai to be attacked for, basically nothing and defending Rias. Me too~ I like that the most~ You're right there, it does show those things~**

 **Nivek Beldo; More than that, he really is excited to become a King, because it is apart of his family. That's his own thoughts on the matter anyhow. Eeh, you can just think of that as a random person his father wants to keep control over Sakai. No one really important...maybe. Akeno's gonna be naturally jealous of the pair of them, Grayfia with her big bust, and Rossweisse, who could bond with Sakai in ways that Akeno hasn't. Slowly but surely, Koneko is opening her heart towards Sakai, and vice versa. They have become closer and closer. I know, the mystery keeps building and building huh. It's going to be fun when it comes out what happened to make everyone hate him like this. You're right there, Bova is gonna be his retainer, but still important nonetheless. Aah, I'm glad that I do~ I always worry about that, but hearing/reading that has made me feel better~ That's a good question, and it will be answered...right now, in the chapter! Probably in canon, yeah, Yumi would, but in this...Sakai and Yumi will have plenty of time to bond, one such thing being in this chapter. The author probably did regret it, since...Kiba doesn't do that much after the arc of Excalibur, not really. I mean, he's there, and fights, but as a character goes, he just seems to mellow out. There are some shining moments like in vol 12, and vol 19, and a few in other places that I can remember, but not really much either to develop character wise. But yeah! Sakai defused that situation alright! Even Koneko was going to take a blow for him, because of the sadness she had to witness with his life. And thank you! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, you're right about that. It wasn't perfect by any stretch, but I was quite new to the writing deal at that time, but now, have grown and such, so something is going to happen with that.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, well that's good~ Don't want that to ever stop~**

 **Naroku; Sorry, not this chapter. Next chapter, however, he is going to get his pieces. Cool suggestions!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Hehe, thank you very much~ Glad that you enjoyed it~ Cool harem suggestions! And yeah, those rivalries is going to be quite amazing to say the least~**

 **Guest 1; Cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 2; He isn't going to be an expert or anything, but he isn't going to be bad with a sword.**

 **Guest 3; Well, either that, or just a name, like, I don't know, Dark Angel Abyss or something. It would be pretty funny if he did say something like that, huh. And yeah, he is kinda acting like that, huh. Even aware that he could have something like girls after him when Sakai isn't even thinking about that. Hehe, you've got it there, huh~ Slowly but surely, the ice is melting, and is gonna meet the warm sunny rays of Sakai's smile, and energy. You're right, that's how I wanted it to come across too. Right, as she sees that, she can see that she isn't alone in suffering, and that even though Sakai suffers too, he still allows his emotions to beam away, which will in turn help her emotions. And thanks, glad that you enjoyed that. Yeah, Kiba in the past was quite angry and didn't know what to do. Sakai though was able to help her, and show Koneko something's too. Walburga, she's really quite sadistic isn't she? In a different way to Akeno too. Akeno can be adorable when she's being jealous, huh~ Yeah, she has the Queen piece, she should utilize all of the different aspects of that piece. It always baffled me why most, if not all, Queen's didn't use all of the aspects of the piece. A whip sword would be quite fun to see~ Yeah, just what is Grayfia teaching Akeno exactly...? Yeah, they certainly are in their now, huh! And thank you, it was!**

 **eiyuutan; Thanks!**

 **Guest 4; That would be pretty cool. Aah, I haven't gotten that far yet, though I am getting there with the time I have.**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you~ Glad you enjoyed it~ Akeno surely is showing quite a big interest, isn't she? Oh, don't worry, he actually is kinda aware of what she is hinting at, and won't be like that in the future. I'm glad that you liked it! Yumi surely went a little bitches be crazy towards the end there, huh. Here's next time! No worries, I wouldn't judge people on something like that~**

 **RangerElk76; Yumi has been introduced! Yeah, I am glad you did, it was cringy, and that's what Sakai can be sometimes with his word choices.**

 **sengoku; Thank you! Cool harem suggestions! Is Suzaku even a magician? I suppose it could be written that she is...I guess.**

 **Primevere; Well, I am really happy that you liked it! And I will try my best!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Glad that you did! Yeah, there is going to be quite something's going on in the future. And I will try my best!**

 **Skull Flame; Koneko's gonna be getting her hugs in the future~ Kiba is going through something's, but Sakai is gonna help her out of it~ He's gonna be getting them soon! Well, he's treated very badly, by family, and others he doesn't even know, he doesn't really need to have that laid on him all of the time. Well, that's a good question, why would he want to do something like that? And thank you too!**

 **Ronchaeltor; Aah, thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it until now! Yes, that's right. Yeah, it probably would be, thanks for your input!**

 **Sqwimzy; Thank you!**

 **prism; Thank you! Cool choices!**

 **Koneko; Cool, thanks for the suggestions~**

 **No. 3; Okay! Cool suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Queen, and a Knight part two**

"H-How could you do something like this!? It isn't even fair at all!"

Standing on a war torn battlefield was Sakai, along with a woman who had cherry coloured hair, and also her two horns protruding from her hair. She was quite the beautiful woman, and she had a body that could rival Grayfia's by curves alone, never mind anything else. the outfit she wore wasn't exactly for battle, but it did show quite the curvy figure that she had.

Sakai's clothes were in tatters, and so were the woman's, who's name was Roygun, also known as the second strongest competitor of the Rating Game, which Sakai happened to be in right now.

The opponent was someone who attempted to take the place of Roygun in the Games, and how Sakai managed to get involved was because…Serafall suggested him. Because of the fact that some of Roygun's peerage members were recently hurt and weren't able to participate, Serafall suggested having Sakai fill their places, at least one of them anyway.

Though usually, a child wouldn't be allowed to be in such a game of importance, but after thinking about it, the opponent agreed, because Sakai was just a child. They didn't think that Sakai would be able to stand with High Class, and Ultimate Class Devils so easily, and he was right, in a sense anyway.

He wasn't strong like them, but he did have a unique gift, in the ways how his mind works, and how his power was able to think up new and interesting strategies that worked well together with the cherry haired woman.

"My path of fighting is suppressing my opponents."

Sakai answered the mans doubts.

"Y-You what!?"

The man roared at Sakai, who answered while wearing a smile.

"Your assaults were that of dominance, I worked together with Roygun-sama to have your power supressed. Your peerage members fell into traps, and because of our side having the less power due to Roygun-sama's peerage being crippled with a threat, we couldn't dominate our opponents, and had to fight with the idea of suppressing, and using tricks, tactics, and also using direction control to make the fight go our way. Though some of the tactics were less than stellar, and we had to use tricks that could only be used a single time, it seemed to lure you into a false sense of security. I'm sorry, but because of your overconfidence, you were supressed by Roygun-sama's remaining peerage, and my own thoughts as well as her own thoughts. You were good, but you were cocky too. Your peerage are top notch, and could compete with a Maou-sama's peerage too, but this time, your arrogance got the better of you, and you weren't able to overcome this kind of opponent. Roygun-sama has won now, so I suggest you retreating, retiring because according to my calculations, Roygun-sama hasn't expended as much demonic power that you have, and due to that, you're trapped. In other words, you've been stuck, and you cannot do anything other than, lose your fight now."

The mans face twisted into a different shape and looked at Sakai with anger. His hand was charged with demonic power, and was ready to fire it at Sakai, but someone came between them before he could shoot it off.

Roygun got in the way of the man, knowing that he was going to attack Sakai, but Sakai wasn't going to allow something like that to happen, and neither was Roygun. She stood firmly between the two of them, and made a stance that she was going to fight.

"Due to my recent suffering's, for my peerage, I wasn't able to have my two Bishop's, and Queen participating, and you decided to challenge me now, knowing that you'd be able to have the upper hand. You also have good power, it is very strong. However, you didn't count for this boys wild imagination, and tactics that even surprised me. I know that partly because of this young boy, I was able to win with the minimal losses that I aim for the games that I love. This is the fact that I also have to fight and win too. My tactics, and this boys tactics allowed my severally weakened peerage to fight against your own peerage, who was at full power by this point, and come out on top too. We each have two servants left, my Knight, and this boy who's filling in as my Queen. With this, I'd say that we are evenly matched by now."

As she said that, someone, a man with a halberd appeared from behind Sakai, the remaining Knight of the man.

"Hah! Take him down now!"

Rather than the smart choice, which was go for the woman since she was the more dangerous opponent, he went for the child Sitri who didn't even pat an eyelid, before a magic circle appeared above him, and blocked the attack from the sword wielder.

"B-But, a child shouldn't of been able to block my attack!"

The Knight was sure of this, and Sakai agreed while nodding his head.

"It isn't my power that's blocking you, it is Roygun-sama's that's blocking you." He said without looking. "My power is nothing compared to you all, I know that my power wouldn't allow me to stand on a field of battle like this…but my magic skills mixed together with Roygun-sama's power was able to erect a barrier around me though."

The Knight's, and the King's eyes changed with the colour of hate and rage, not understanding what was going on.

Sakai's head was then received a pat from Roygun herself.

"This boy is quite smart, I can see why Serafall suggested him for this endeavour. My mind didn't even comprehend it, but he did and he has a good magic skills, and he combined it with my demonic power. So the instant that he's attacked by an attack that would take him out of the game, he'd have a barrier made from my demonic power, a rune seal on his body that I added with demonic power, a sort of ultimate defensive measure. Though it is a one shot method, it allows this boy to be safe."

Roygun gestured with her hand, and the next instance, her Knight came from the shadows, and did a couple of complicated movements. The opposing Knight attempted to defend, but Roygun's Knight managed to cut through the sword of the Knight, and stab him in the chest.

His eyes widened as his body converted to lights, disappearing as he floated into the sky.

"Y-You're not even real! This can't be my opponent! I thought that you were a weak bitch!"

Sakai put his hand to his forehead, and sighed openly.

"It isn't nice to say something like that, especially to Roygun-sama. And why would you assume she's weak? She's the second overall in the Rating Game. She's obviously strong, stronger than most to be second of the Games."

"See? A child has manners, why can't you? And he's right. Just because my peerage have suffered through something's lately, it doesn't mean my passions, and love for the Games have stopped, and you can overcome adversity with quick, and careful planning. It is all about using your mind, as well as your brawn, when you're in Games such as these."

The mans eyes couldn't be more pissed right now, he looked so unstable that he was going to murder anyone that was going to come across him, he looked like he was going to kill anything that he was going to come across him.

"Y-You bitch! I'll get you!"

The man put his hands upwards, and gathered an unnatural amount of power in his hand. Roygun noticed something and grabbed Sakai, putting his body begin herself, and she raised multiple barriers around them, as the man shot off a large quantity of the power that could even vaporize anything that was there, and unfortunately, Roygun's Knight received the blunt of the attack before the Knight could use their famous speed to move away, retiring said Knight immediately.

[Roygun-sama's one Knight has been retired.]

Roygun bit her bottom lip as she held the line for her and Sakai. Sakai peered over her shoulder, and saw the waves of power coming for Roygun and Sakai's bodies, but she had the power to block the attacks from anyone that was coming for her.

Sakai focused his eyes on the man himself, and noticed something after a few seconds of staring. He noticed an unnatural aura around the mans body, and he tilted the glasses that he wore, only when he was being serious, and knew something was wrong.

"Roygun-sama, according to my thoughts, he should have one Bishop left, and himself. I remember everything of the game, and remember that one of his Bishop's haven't been taken out yet. And from what I can see, the mans unnatural power is being boosted by the Bishop. From the barely noticeable aura from the sky, going down into his body, it has to be that mans Bishop. I've read his profile, I've read that one of his Bishop's has the power to increase the King's power with a technique called 'sharing' which is pretty self explanatory at this point. He's got to be using such power, since from what he was fighting like before, until now, his power should've decreased, not increased. Therefore, the only conclusion is that he's got to be using that kind of power."

Sakai gave his thoughts on the matter while wincing at the demonic blasts heading for them. But Roygun was able to keep her composure, and deal with the majority of the attacks that were coming through. But she did have to keep making barriers, as he was breaking them with his demonic power which was abnormally high.

"That's a pretty big assumption Sakai-kun." Sakai didn't say anything, but then she smirked. "And I think that you're right, too. But between holding this man off, and fighting him, I won't have the time to find the person either."

Roygun made a bitter expression as if she had eaten a bug.

"Yes…it does seem to be quite the dilemma…o-ooh! I will go and find this person for you Roygun-sama! At least, if I am able to distract him or her, then I am able to break the boost of power he has, and then you'd be able finish him off, yes Roygun-sama?"

"Well, even if you're speaking truth, I still feel worried about you going to fight this person. You'll probably not be able to win. You're still a child, and his peerage have been in many games."

"I know~ But don't count me out just yet~ All I need to do is distract this person. Even if it is only for a few moments, or even a minute. Sometimes, in games, you have to make sacrifices like this, and while I will try my best to avoid these when I gain my peerage, this time it has to be like that, unless you have another suggestion, Roygun-sama? if it worrying about me being taken out, at least that would win you the game. And, I have the element of surprise on my side. They'll see me as a child, nothing. Therefore, they'll be surprised when I come at them full force, and use tricks to win. They'll also be shocked too by this tactic, and might throw them off their game too. This is the only method I can see happening now. Because you and I are the only ones left, we don't have a choice but to fight like this."

Roygun thought about it, and didn't see any other way.

Right now, the man before her had powers comparable to a Maou level opponent, and she couldn't afford to lose, it was very important that she win, it was a matter of importance in her personal life, and she wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Okay, you win Sakai-kun. But, how are you going to find this person?"

Sakai tilted his glasses upwards, and they gave off an unnatural glow.

"These were made by Ajuka-sama himself, and he allowed me to borrow them. They can scan for demonic and different types of power. With the signals it tells me, it is also connected to a database, and I am sure that this Bishop is going to be in the database. I checked it over before the games began, and this type of item isn't illegal either."

"Aah, good boy. That's a good idea. Okay, allow me to open an attack on this person, and then you use that opportunity to go and find this person Bishop, okay Sakai-kun? I only need a distraction for a few moments, if you do that for me, then I can beat this person."

"Yes! Leave it to me Roygun-sama!"

He nodded his head as a blast of demonic power came from the opponent. Roygun felt one of her barriers break, but she stopped it, and blocked another blast of demonic power.

With that acknowledged, Sakai switched on his glasses, and began scanning the area.

The man fired off countless demonic bullets towards Roygun, but she produced multitude of barriers, and blocked the incoming attacks with a swipe of her hand. Using her hand, she made some demonic power appear in her hand, and fired it off.

The power was huge, and made a large blast wave of demonic power. Sakai was bewildered with the power of the woman and mused "If I'm going to become a strong competitor, I'm gonna have to gain the best peerage." and allowed himself to smile due to the fact that he was able to stand on a real Rating Game battle, like this one.

He didn't think he'd be able to do something like this until he was grown up, but here he was, standing with the top dogs of the Rating Game. Though he wasn't sure of the opponents ranking in the games, Roygun was the second highest, just being the Champion himself, and that alone was more than enough to make him feel good, and he watched on with a wide smile on his face.

Roygun managed to push back the opponent, but he activated barriers to defend himself.

That gave Sakai the opening he needed, and extended his wings, flying off without the man noticing, Roygun fighting him up close and personal, a battle of violent demonic power thrashing behind him as the attack continued onwards.

Sakai's glasses continued scanning the area, and he ended up finding where he wanted to go, so he flew that way. Because of his opponent was stronger, he masked his presence the best he could, and saw a hooded magician within a magic circle that gave power to the others.

" _Okay, I've found my target, I need to distract him enough to give Roygun-sama the time to fight. Yes, I need to do something, but a full frontal assault would only result in my retirement, I need to figure out a way too…wait, I know what I can do, I've got the perfect attack for this._ "

Sakai hid himself as he gathered water around him. from everywhere in the area, he gathered water around himself, and channelled it into the ground. A small stream of water went from his hands on the ground, and headed for the magician before him.

At the same time, Sakai also made some traps with magic. He made a field around him, that held some magic power in it with Norse symbols being there. They spread around him, and made a large area of magic, a field where Sakai had control of it.

Then, the water made it to the mans feet, and went under them without him even realizing. Sakai smirked when he was ready, and channelled as much power as he could through the water, which spread up the opponents body.

"W-What!?"

He only realized too late when Sakai froze the water, and turned his legs to ice. He gasped, and attempted to get free, but Sakai blasted a large amount of water around his enemy, and froze the man solid, the mans eyes turning wide when being frozen.

"Roygun-sama, it is your chance, now!"

Sakai alerted by using the communications device that was on his ear, and he heard back from her.

[Right! Hang on for a minute!]

"Leave it to me!"

Sakai spoke back, with the man encased in the ice, managing to use magic to melt the ice. Sakai witnessed the man using his magic to made a circle run across his body, fire magic, and melted the ice with his incredible power.

"You little bastard! Thinking you can do something like that to me!?"

Once breaking free from the ice, the man directed his palm towards Sakai and unleashed a hail of fire demonic power. Sakai's natural power was over water, so he made a dome of water around himself, and supported that with magic defensive circles, defending himself from the wild attack that came for him.

"Iyaaaa!"

Sakai wasn't expecting the intense flames, and they managed to break through his defences immediately. The flames managed to touch his skin as he avoided the attack, mostly. It stung with pain with his skin.

Making a plan inside of his man, Sakai rushed forward with his wings, flying at high speeds.

"You're a child! Don't presume you're going to fight against me!"

Sakai winced as a blast of fire hit his skin. Despite defending with water magic, the fires were intense, and cut through all, and stopped him from being able to do anything. But he pushed forward, and it made him feel like he was going to be sick.

"I won't stop! Don't think that because I am a child, I will ever stop! Roygun-sama also made me participate, and I shall fight against you too! I want to also prove that I am not a waste! I don't want to lose to a Bishop like yooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

He didn't stop though, and made it to the enemy. His hand went forward, and his hand was coated in ice. The man tightened his eyes, and shot forward with demonic fire but Sakai tanked it the best that he could.

"G-Get away from me!"

The man fired off more attacks, but Sakai this time avoided the attacks, and danced around to behind him. He pulled his fist backwards, pooling his power into his icy fist, the mans eyes opening wider than normal.

"Don't underestimate meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

BANG!

Sakai's fist embedded into the stomach of the man, blowing him off his feet. Despite attempting to make barriers, he wasn't fast enough, and Sakai blasted the man off his feet. His body skidded across the ground, landing in the middle of the circle that Sakai created on the ground beforehand.

The man watched on as Sakai activated a magic circle in his hand, and that made the large one glow below the Bishop. The Bishop's body sat up, facing Sakai himself, and he saw a dirty grin on Sakai's face that would even scare the most trained professionals ever.

"You know, when I was asked to do this, I didn't think that I would be accepted. People call me 'monster' and maybe that's what they like calling me. But, I think that this time, I will have to accept that title. So, don't underestimate me."

Sakai twirled his hand, and that activated the magic circle below the man.

The Bishop's body was then erupted in magic. The power from the circle was immense. It was easily enough to defeat a strong Devil. And it was a special spell taught to him by someone special, but the drawback was Sakai's power was drained significantly, and his body fell to the ground, the boy on his knees.

The large explosion blew apart the ground, blasting it asunder. It created a mushroom like cloud of smoke that rose into the sky. Sakai heard the retirement for the Bishop ring in his ears, and his smile was tired, but good at the same time, he was pleased with himself right now.

He didn't think that he'd be able to do it, but here he was, beating a Bishop in the games. But it did drain him significantly. He was slowly coming to the realization that the games were tougher than he thought they were. But here he was, surviving the fights, and doing what he needed to do, and that was okay in his books.

"Phew…done."

At that moment, a large violet wave of demonic power erupted from behind him. because of the ferocity of the power, Sakai was taken by surprise, and was nearly blown off his feet. The only reason he wasn't blown off his feet was because he froze himself to the ground, keeping himself safe from everything that was going on with him.

He then heard from behind him that the retirement of the King, not Roygun, meaning that she was the winner. His smile broadened at the thought of her winning, and he was really proud to have been apart of that.

* * *

Once the game had ended, Sakai sat down inside of a room, a bedroom, sitting on the bed.

His face couldn't keep smiling, because he had just participated in a game of a lifetime, he managed to participate in something that he really liked doing, and got to fight with a Champion in her own right, it truly was something great.

As he was thinking about what had happened, there was a knock at the door.

[Ara, may I please come inside?]

He recognized the voice to be Akeno immediately.

"Akeno-chan! Please come inside!"

The door immediately opened, and Akeno stepped inside alone. She walked all the way over to the bed, and sat down on it without a word. Once they came face to face, Sakai's eyes and her eyes met one another's in a kind gaze between the two of them.

"Watching Sakai-kun fighting against the bad Devil was pretty good for my eyes to witness. Ravel-chan mentioned something about how she was impressed, and Bova-san seems to be enjoying himself by watching you too. It was a good sight to see before my eyes. Rias was going to come and see what was going on, but she suddenly got a call, and had to head home too. Walburga-san was being her usual one, and left without a word. Oh, but Shirone also told me to tell you "…The male Sitri didn't do bad at a fight." and she mumbled something else, but I couldn't quite catch it, it was quite inaudible to me. So, how did my monotone sound like Sakai-kun~?"

"Hehe! It was amazing!"

Sakai cheered like a jittering child, and that made Akeno beam from ear to ear.

"Also, for myself to come across Sakai-kun too, like this, I was extremely impressed. The way you fight, it really was good, to see your potential as a King."

"My potential as a King? I don't know what to say Akeno-chan~ Why did you want to know something like that~?"

Akeno's face tinged pink.

"I-It doesn't matter, don't worry so much about it Sakai-kun. There's nothing to worry about. But, I was very impressed. I had heard that Roygun-sama was supposed to be the second in the Games, and I saw that there was something about you that was quite good to my eyes, in the form of you, Sakai-kun."

"I'm glad! Akeno-chan, it was good! I was able to fight in the Games! Honestly, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to get my pieces and fight in the games, and if something changes at the last minute, I might not be able get my pieces. But, if I don't then I would be sad because…I wouldn't know what I would do then with my life. Prove that I was worthy of them, I suppose."

The young black haired boy had a complicated expression.

"I think that Sakai-kun had already proven to everyone that you're more than worthy to have a set of Evil Pieces, I know that to be certain. Sakai-kun has done many things during the time that I have known him. So, please don't be worried about anything like that."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, Akeno-chan. And since it is Akeno-chan, I am glad that she is around me, because I was able to meet someone very wonderful, and have that person be beside me, and I got to have such a good fun time with you, Akeno-chan. If it wasn't for Akeno-chan, I don't think that I would be able to gain such confidence."

"Sakai-kun, you've always been confident, I think you're mistaken when you say something like that."

Akeno thought that was the truth, but to her surprise, Sakai was shaking his head.

"No, you don't even know that because Akeno-chan didn't know me before. Because of Akeno-chan, I feel better about myself, to know someone else went through something like me, it makes me feel better about my own life. Though, from what Akeno-chan says about her Otou-sama, it seems like he loves you a lot."

Akeno's eyes lowered at the mention of her Father.

"Yes…my Otou-sama isn't as bad as yours…sorry if that sounds offending…but, even then, I can't forgive my Otou-sama because-"

"You'll mentally lose yourself, yes?"

Akeno was taken by surprise, holding her hands tightly.

"Sakai-kun…"

She didn't know that he was that perceptive. But he kept surprising her, so she should've expected something like that.

"I know Akeno-chan, it is a coping mechanism. I have my own too." He revealed, the girl tilting her head to the side. "I use my own feelings on the matter to become like that, you know? I don't have many things in my life that would allow me to break from the norm, but I use others that like me as my coping mechanism. If I can focus on them, then I don't have to remember my own pain."

"Yes, it does make sense for Sakai-kun to think like that. Hey, sometimes, I think that Sakai-kun is able to take my sadness away from me. It's a weird feeling, but that's how I feel sometimes, and I feel like there could be something good about it all. So, thank you Sakai-kun for taking my sadness away from me, you're always able to make me feel good about any given situation that we're presented with."

"Hehe! No worries Akeno-chan! I'm glad that Akeno-chan is my friend!"

The pair smiled at one another, displaying how close they had gotten during the years that they had been together. They just, fit so well together. The way they bounced off one another, the way that they talked, and discussed things, and the way that they were able to feel good about anything at all, that was the best feeling.

* * *

After Akeno had left to get some rest, and leave Sakai to get some rest, he couldn't close his eyes. He didn't feel bad at all, he didn't even feel like he was in pain. It was true that there were injuries on his body, but it didn't mean anything to him, he was perfectly content with them, he had received higher ones than that before.

"Sakai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Serafall burst into the room, and immediately hugged onto Sakai, followed by Sona who walked in too. Sakai hugged Serafall right back, and he wouldn't let go of her either, she really was cuddly, and loved hugging onto her too.

"Sera-nee, I was able to fight together with Roygun-sama!"

Sakai couldn't display his more happiness than he was right now. He truly was excited with everything that he's done.

"Ara yes~ I knew that Sakai-chan would be able to fight together with Roygun-chan. And now, she owes me a favour too~ Kuku, I wonder if this is going to turn into something else too~? But it seems like thanks to this, Roygun-chan was able to avoid the most significant amount of worry on her part~"

Serafall's melodious voice really brought attention to Sakai's ears, and it made him sway around happily.

"Sakai, you were able to win. I'm really proud of what you did today."

Sona spoke with a monotone, but her face couldn't help but show her proud feelings for her younger brother.

"Sera-nee, Sona-nee. It was difficult, but I was able to fight with the best of my ability."

Sakai spoke with a smile, as Sona's face lifted up too.

"Yes, you did very well. I didn't expect it, when Onee-sama first said that you'd be able to have such a fight in the games. I honestly, didn't think that this would happen. But, maybe Onee-sama saw a potential in you that I hadn't seen previously. The way that you used your strange tactics. You thought outside of the box, I wouldn't of thought like that. But, it just goes to show that you do have the Sitri intelligence, and you can use it in ways that I didn't even think about in the first place. The way that you fight, and plan, was amazing. I think that Roygun-sama was being a little too lenient with the way she said what she said. I think you played a modest part of the fight, and it was something you did, Sakai. You should be proud, you fought in a game with someone who is a Champion, you've done very well."

Sona wasn't able to hide her praise from him.

She truly was proud of Sakai, and what he did. She couldn't be more proud of him right now, she really was proud of him, and what he did, and what she could do, too. Just something about him really was good, and she couldn't be more happy than she was right now.

"I-It was difficult, but I know that it was something that I had to do, because it was something that Roygun-sama also asked of me. And because of this…maybe people will begin seeing me as something other than monster…"

Both Sona and Serafall wore complicated expressions. They understood the reasons behind the words that he used, and why he'd say something like he did. They didn't like the fact that he had something like that happen to him.

"Well, regardless, I think that you did exemplary today. The fight that you did what you did, the fight was good too. Using your opponents estimations against him, that was good. It shows that even weaker opponents can defeat higher levelled ones if they plan out a good strategy. I think that when you and I become old enough, I wish to face Sakai in the games."

Sakai's eyes lit up, since that was an honour for Sona to come out and admit something like she did.

"Onee-chan, you really are someone…"

"Sakai did something that deserved praise, is all. And I got to witness my Otouto playing beside one of the top ranked people in the games. For myself, I think that was an eye-opening event. I didn't see it coming, I honestly thought that it was strange to see Sakai doing something like that, in the games. Even for a while, I didn't know what was going to happen. The strategies you suggested seemed out there, and I was honest to Maou-sama sure that they weren't going to work…but they did. The uniqueness of the plans, even caught me by surprise. I was sure that when I meet Sakai in the games, I would be able to determine which way he would move…but today, you proved to me that I need to reevaluate what I knew and what I didn't know. For this, it also makes me determined to fight stronger, and stronger, that's how I feel like."

Sona contemplated what she was going to do against Sakai in the future.

Now witnessing that he could be a potential problem in the future, she had to rethink how she was going to face Sakai in the future. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how she was going to think about it, but this was also something that she wanted to see in Sakai.

She wanted to see his intelligence. She knew he had it, and while he acted like Serafall, she knew that there was something inside of her that would allow him to

"Well, when I was thinking of helping out, I was also channelling Sona-nee."

At his admission, Sona wore a surprised face yet she was also proud of that fact.

"Sakai, I didn't know that…"

"Because Onee-chan is the smartest person I know, I thought "What would Onee-chan do right now?" and put my own spin on it. Onee-chan is smart, no doubt smarter than me, but Onee-chan was able to help me because I was able to use my intelligence that Onee-chan has drilled into me, and allowed me to overcome such adversities."

"I-I see…well, that's also good. Using me as a template for your imagination…yes, continue doing that in the future. That would be the best thing, use that and come up on top. Because it is Sakai, I know he'll be able to do something amazing." She then turned towards Serafall who held an admiring look on her face. "Onee-sama, that's why you chose Sakai over myself, isn't it?"

"Hmmm~?"

"I figured it out when I was watching the match. You also wanted to valuate Sakai's potential as a King, and what he could do. That's why you suggested Sakai over myself."

"That's right~ Ya caught me~" She admitted it without a worry in the world. "Because it is Onee-chan, she was able to see the potential within both my siblings~ I knew that you'd be able to do it too Sona-tan, I knew that you'd be able to do it. But I wanted to see Sakai-chan's future potential too, in a real fight. Sona-chan would've been able to use her mind to win too, but I already knew of Sona-chan's potential, I needed to see Sakai-chan's potential since he's going to be receiving his Evil Pieces soon. I also needed to see what was going to happen with him, I thought that would be the best thing, don't you think so?"

"So, Onee-chan was testing me?"

That's what Sakai got from her words, and it proved true when the girl began nodding her head.

"That's right~ Sorry Sakai-chan, I didn't mean to make it look like I was just throwing you to the wolves, I wanted to also make sure that Sakai-chan's future was secure too. Eeem, maybe there could've been easier method's on doing so, but I liked seeing it anyway."

That alone was enough for Sakai to see what Serafall was thinking.

While fighting wasn't something that he wanted to do, he did witness the things that

"I see, then that's good! I am glad that you said something like that, Onee-chan! It means you care about my future too! I am pleased that you said something like that, it makes me feel happy, and good inside of my chest~"

"Yes, that's right, it does seem like that, doesn't it? Sorry Sakai-chan for using you like this, I needed to see for myself what kind of King you'd be. The threat of what was happening with Roygun-chan was real, and it was dangerous, but this is a situation where it had become necessary to become something like this."

"I see…also, did Tou-chan or Kaa-chan come?" Silence. Sakai knew the truth, so he sighed. "I thought so…either way, I guess that's how Tou-chan and Kaa-chan see me huh…well, I didn't do it to make them proud of me. That's never going to happen. But Onee-chan's, you're proud, right?"

Sakai's face was unsure, but Serafall giggled to herself, and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm always proud of Sakai-chan~ And you know, it is going to be me that gives you the Evil Pieces~ Isn't that a good thing~? It is going to be me who gives you the Evil Pieces, I think that alone is going to be cool~"

"Onee-chan is going to be giving me the Evil Pieces~?"

"I gave Sona-chan her ones, so I don't see why I couldn't give you your own? It is like a right of passage. I'll be giving you your own set of Evil Pieces, I know that Sakai-chan has been waiting for them for a long time now."

"Yes! I have been…but, Onee-chan, you know…erm, Onee-chan I just think that if it is Onee-chan, then I will be satisfied with…her giving me my pieces…it must've been hard for Onee-chan to obtain the rights for me to have my pieces…"

"…I don't know what you're talking about, Sakai-chan."

Serafall avoided the topic, but Sona shook her head.

"Onee-sama, there is no need to lie. I know that this was also a test for Sakai, too."

"A test, Sona-chan?"

Serafall played the innocent card, but Sona had stern eyes.

"Please don't lie to Sakai, or me either. It is quite clear that it was a test since you first brought it up. Onee-sama, the old Devils also wanted to see Sakai in a combat situation, and see how he would handle it, didn't they?"

Serafall looked at the ground, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"…To be honest, I didn't think that it would be like this. I didn't think that I would have to prove to the old bast…eeh, Devils that my Otouto is worthy of being a King. But since they are stuck up in their own ways, I have decided that it would be cool if something like this happened. Yes, that's right, I think that this would be good. But, Sakai-chan already has been approved for his Evil Pieces with the games end, and also Roygun-chan gave her own thoughts. That's why it took us so long to come here, I was waiting for her assessment too, and they have given the okay. And even Tou-chan can't interfere with your peerage either, so don't worry about something like that~"

That alone made Sakai feel good.

If his Father can't interfere, then he can build his own peerage, and wouldn't have to worry about anything else, he could fight and be together with his peerage without having to worry about anything else, he could have a good time.

However, as they were talking to one another about simple matters such as the Evil Pieces, Roygun entered the room herself, and wore a quite revealing dress, followed by Grayfia who was dressed in her normal maid's outfit.

"There he is, my Sakai-kun. I thought that I had missed you, but here you are, you cheeky boy. Attempting to escape Onee-sama-" She stopped when the burning eyes of both Sona and Serafall fell on her. "A-Ah erm…"

"Those are fighting words~ If you call Sakai-chan such things, then that means it is fighting words~"

Right now, Roygun was on low power, and she wasn't sure how she was going to recover. She felt the burning power of the girl before her, and that wasn't going to be good, she felt like she was going to die, Serafall took someone calling 'Onee-sama' to her Sakai very seriously.

Roygun fixed her face, and continued.

"As I was saying, I didn't mean it in a negative way, and I am sorry." Serafall nodded with acceptance, Sakai swaying his head around adorably. "But yes, that's how I feel, and now I think that you're going to be quite the amusing boy, and I have to say my thanks, after all. Here, a present from me."

Grayfia watched as Roygun pecked Sakai on the cheek, and her eyes silted themselves. Serafall didn't look pleased either, and Sona just had an unreadable expression on her face, she didn't look happy with her eyes though.

"Roygun-sama, you're really bad by doing that~ What would Grayfia-chan think~?"

Sakai's sweet voice made Serafall smirk towards Grayfia. Grayfia didn't say anything, but her eyes wouldn't leave Roygun's face, as her fingers ran across his cheek. Brushing against his white milky skin, and then against his slightly swollen lips, Grayfia felt like she was going to fight against this, and do something to Roygun that she wouldn't be able to do so either.

"Hmmm? Oh, you don't need to worry about that sweet boy." Roygun teased with her fingers rasping over Sakai's face, delicately. "You are pretty cute, and smart too. I do like my boys young, and in a few years, I wonder how you'll look? It will be interesting to see if you're going to be a cute or handsome boy? Either way, when I first heard from Serafall suggesting her Otouto, I had my doubts. Having a child replace someone as significant as my Queen? I didn't quite believe her, but then when witnessing what I just did, I have to say that in the future, you're going to be a very good participant in the games. Though, you won't take my position away from me."

Roygun spoke with a slight cheesy smile on her face.

"A-Ah, thank you Roygun-sama, I'm glad that you like that I was able to help. I also, thought Onee-chan was insane when she said what she did, I didn't think that she'd be able to come away from someone like that, it just seemed impossible to me."

"Fufu, I think that this is the boy that I really can see myself liking." Grayfia's eyebrows twitched when Roygun delicately rubbed under his chin. "Soft, it really is soft. Your skin is so smooth, and silky, and milky too. It is true that young boys are the best. Just wait for me cutie pie, as soon as you turn into a teenager, I know that I am going to find myself in a dilemma, to date or not date? That is the question."

Grayfia's body radiated an aura. The aura around her body was becoming quite violent. Serafall even felt sweat dripping off her body, as did Sona. Unlike Serafall, Sona couldn't take it and she left the room, holding a hand to her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

"Roygun-sama, I may have to remind you, but Sakai-sama is off limits. He is only a child."

Roygun looked at Grayfia, and saw a willingness to take Sakai away from her. Roygun didn't back down, and showed a daring smile on her face, like she was going to do something, like she was going to fight.

"Ara? Are you perhaps wanting this adorable boy too?"

"I am only saying that Sakai-sama is still a child, and cannot be flirted with."

Serafall and Sakai both felt the intense aura between the two women. Serafall winked at Sakai, and left the area, leaving behind the nervous looking Sakai. The boy could literally feel the intent to fight rolling off the pair of them, and he didn't know why Roygun acted like she did, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"Perhaps, but he's still a Devil-kun. Fufu, look at his cute face. Though my interest usually are for older boys that are teens, this boy has a certain…appeal to him. And, he did help me out of a bind. It is only right that I repay that debt. So, I have decided that I shall become close to this child, and wait for the day where he grows, and becomes someone that I can readily find myself attached too."

Grayfia couldn't accept that so easily, and faster than Sakai could see, she appeared at his side, and hugged him to her bust. His face tinged but he accepted it easily enough, and nuzzled his face between her breasts.

"Sakai-sama, I am sure that you would like to have some rest now. Perhaps, I shall become your pillow with my boobs? Because, Sakai-sama likes sleeping on my bust, don't you?" Roygun's eyes slotted themselves on Grayfia's form angrily as Sakai nodded his head from between her breasts. "I see, then you can do something like that. I wouldn't mind if it is Sakai-sama, someone that I have been with since the beginning."

Her words dripped venom for Roygun. Usually, Grayfia wasn't the kind to get into needless fighting, and fighting for Sakai's affections. But she realized that he was growing into a man, and as he did grow, he'd naturally attract people that would want to be with him, females at that. If that was to happen, then she wouldn't want to be left behind, not that she could see Sakai doing something like that.

Roygun's eyes twitched a little bit, and then she composed herself.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, I also have to go and see to my peerage." She placed her fingers to Sakai's cheek, and then replaced it with her lips, Grayfia's body tensing at the kiss. "There, a thank you from me. Also, since you came to my side at my times of trouble, I think that I owe you a favour. So, any time cutie~"

With a cute wink, Roygun left the room to Grayfia's eternal relief.

Once she was gone, Sakai looked towards Grayfia from her bust.

"Grayfia-chan, is something wrong? You've never hugged me so tightly between your boobs before. Did Roygun-sama upset you?"

"No, I wasn't upset at all. I was, just wary of what was happening with what she was doing. I don't want Sakai-sama to be corrupted by people like…well, people that have such attractions. She might seem nice, but she's also…it doesn't matter in the slightest. So, is Sakai-sama tired, right now?"

"Yeah~ It was a difficult day Grayfia-chan, and I am exhausted now, I can fall asleep now maybe…"

"Then, Sakai-sama can fall asleep on my bust, I do not see a problem."

"Yay! I am able to sleep together with Grayfia-chan! I think that would be good too!"

Grayfia patted the back of Sakai's head, as she snuggled against the woman's body. Grayfia didn't mind this time, and watched as he fell asleep on her boobs. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, Grayfia putting that up to him being exhausted from what he did during the day, and it did make sense, he was still a child after all, so him being tired did make sense.

Once he was asleep, Grayfia remained motionless on the bed, and just let him sleep. She did, however have a proud smile on her face, because this time, she was proud of everything that he had done, it was something good in her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Sakai had to get away for a little while. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, he just needed some time to think about what he was going to do in the future, he needed to have some breathing room, knowing how his Father reacted when he was told Sakai was going to have some Evil Pieces in the end, he didn't have any worries in the world.

"Ophis-chan~ Ophis-chan~"

He came across Ophis, at the usual place.

It was their own place that no one else had any business being inside of. Since it was their personal place, he hadn't ever told anyone about this place, it was something that only he knew of, and that was how it was going to stay.

"Sakai Sitri, you seem…cheerful."

Ophis wasn't quite aware on emotions as of right now, she didn't know much about them. But she could know enough for when she saw Sakai looking like he did, and she also liked it when he was like that, as much as she was able to feel anyway.

"Ara yes~ It's not going to be long now before I gain my peerage members~ I gain my peerage soon…well, I mean, my Evil Pieces at least~ I get to have that, I think that is a pretty cool thing to notice too~"

"I see, the reincarnation system that you Devils possess…yes, I am aware of this too. It seems, that I will also have to move too."

Sakai became perplexed by what she said.

"Move? What do you mean, Ophis-chan?"

"I, wish to have a being, placed beside you. My snake, you never accept. But, if it is a person, I believe that it would be good. Sakai Sitri, is important, and has, inside of him, potential, to defeat Great Red, I have also become aware of this recently."

Sakai wasn't really sure what she was talking about. It seemed a bit weird to him when Ophis was talking about Great Red.

"Great Red-chan is someone Ophis-chan dislikes very much…wait, you said place someone with me? I can't just have someone I don't know join my peerage Ophis-chan~ Don't you think it would be a little weird if something like that happened~?"

"No…I also wish for Sakai Sitri's safety, and if that safety came under harm, then my plan would be…but even then, Sakai Sitri is my friend. He gives me chocolate chip cookies, often. And I also can be determined to be quite the…difficult person to converse with. But when it is Sakai Sitri, I am able to find peace, and it was even…the word is relaxing to spend time with Sakai Sitri…and when Sakai Sitri cries, it is bad. So, I have to protect that smile too."

"Hehe, thank you for saying something like that Ophis-chan~ But, please don't make someone come to me because it wouldn't be fair on that person, you know?" Ophis tilts her head, so Sakai puts it a different way. "Forcing someone to become my peerage member, isn't something that I wish to see, you know what I mean?"

"So…Sakai Sitri doesn't want me to…force someone to…join his peerage?"

Sakai was relieved to say the least that she finally understood that Sakai didn't want Ophis to grab someone and force them to join his peerage. Even if she does have good intentions, he didn't want her to go about it the wrong way.

"Yes! See? It wasn't that difficult! I'd feel bad for the person if they were forced to do something that they didn't want to do. I would rather have them do something that they want to do, as opposed to something that they didn't want to do. So, if you find someone that wishes to join my peerage, then I would certainly interview them and see what's what."

Ophis put a hand to her face, and thought intently about what he said, and what that meant to her.

"I wish, for Sakai Sitri's safety."

"Yes, that's a good thing~"

Sakai sung like a good Devil would and that made Ophis contemplate further.

"That's why, I shall also made arrangements for, Sakai Sitri's safety. Yes, that would also work…it would take time, but it would also work…to have Sakai Sitri do that…yes, it would make sense for Sakai Sitri to be…yes, that would make sense."

Ophis had hatched a plan within her mind. Sakai however was still confused, he didn't know what was going on right now.

"What would make sense Ophis-chan?"

At Sakai's question, Ophis nodded resolutely to herself.

"Sakai Sitri, asked that I don't coerce someone to, become your peerage member. If, Sakai Sitri doesn't, want that. Then, I shall devise a different method…one that would allow myself to, become better than, what I am now. This, is a good idea. I, wouldn't be disobeying Sakai Sitri's, request."

"Hmmm? What are you doing Ophis-chan? Are you thinking of giving me your snake again?"

"Would you, accept my snake?"

She countered, her eyes dancing on his form.

"Hehe, I don't really need it~"

He replied honestly, but Ophis didn't look convinced.

"I, still think that, my snake would be best. My snake, is the best for this situation. I, also think you are, the most suited, to accept my snake. So, please accept my snake, I think that would be for the best."

"Ophis-chan, your snake is…truthfully, it worries me. I don't know why, but when I look at your snake, it gives me a sinking feeling, and that isn't a good thing, you know? The snake is, very worrying towards me, I don't know what to think when I look at your snake, I feel worried about it."

"It is, compatible with your physiology."

At her explanation, Sakai still felt uncomfortable about accepting the snake, he didn't know what it was going to do to him, and he didn't care to find out about it either.

"It might be compatible, but what will it do to me Ophis-chan?"

"It, would give you power. I, sometimes give out snakes, to other people. It, makes them stronger."

"Even then, that strength isn't…hmmm, I wouldn't want you to think that I would be using you in such a manner, that's the last thing I want you to assume about me, you know what I mean Ophis-chan?"

No, Ophis didn't understand.

She thought that it would be better if he did receive her snake.

However, seeing the resolute eyes of the young boy, she released a breath.

"I, do not understand. But, I have my request, Sakai Sitri."

"Your request…eeh, about adding someone to my peerage?"

"Yes...your peerage, I also have a plan in mind. Listen to my requested person, who I am going to craft into the perfect peerage member. Yes, because it is Sakai Sitri, it is something, that I know that I would have to achieve too. Yes, because you are the child, that I've watched over, I have to make decisive actions, and make sure that Sakai Sitri grows as a person and makes the strength that I have foreseen in the future."

"Ophis-chan, are you saying you can see the future?"

"I, have predicted outcomes. I, cannot see the future. But, I have made estimations on the future, and I shall, make sure that, Sakai Sitri reaches those expectations of mine in the future, so Great Red would also, disappear."

Sakai sweatdropped at the rare glint within Ophis' eyes.

"You and your Great Red-chan hate~ It really is the most adorable ever~"

"Great Red isn't adorable." She countered. "Great Red, is an awful person. It, needs to disappear, away from me."

"Wow, calling Great Red-chan an 'it' over anything else. It seems like Ophis-chan really does have a mega problem with Great Red-chan~ Have you ever tried talking with this Dragon-chan by chance Ophis-chan?" Ophis merely glared. "Mehehehe…I-I didn't mean to make you look like…I, mean, I don't have to…erm, you don't want to do that…yeah, I understand, so I don't know what to say now Ophis-chan…"

"Great Red, is the embodiment of hate." Ophis points to the sky, and encloses her fist. "I, shall take you, and have you, become stronger, and then, we'll take down, Great Red, Sakai Sitri. You, are someone that I, also want beside me too. Because, I have, known Sakai Sitri for a, long time. That, is why I am able to, decide what to do, in the future. I, believe that this would be the best thing to do, don't you agree?"

Sakai wasn't really following the conversation, and his eyes were rolling around in the back of his head. But he got the gist of what she was saying, and that made him smile, nodding his head wildly and stuck his thumb up towards her.

"That's right Ophis-chan! I know that whatever you wanna do, you can do that! S-So, besides killing Great Red-chan, is there anything else that you want to do? I mean, having this dream is great, and all, but what are you going to do after that?"

At that, Ophis was stumped.

After Great Red…she didn't know what she was going to do.

She truthfully hasn't ever thought about what she would do after being the one who kills Great Red, she didn't see what she was going to do. She had only ever thought about getting her home back. After that, what was there? She honestly didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She didn't know what she was going to do now.

"I, haven't considered."

Truthfully, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Aah, shucks, seems like Ophis-chan hasn't been looking either~ Well, it is okay Ophis-chan, you've got plenty of time to think about what you're going to do. I mean, I think I remember you saying that you would want to live back in the Dimensional Gap, is that still the case?"

"The…Dimensional Gap…yes, I would be living there. Sakai Sitri, you also can come and stay with me. I, do not dislike your company. You can, also live with me…wait, living in the Dimensional Gap for a child would be…but, I shall use my powers to shelter you, too."

"W-Wow, that was really…living with Ophis-chan huh? Does that mean I can't come back?"

At the question, Ophis shook her head.

"You can come and go as you please. Though, during times when I wish to have your presence, you'd have to stay with me, too. I, would also like it if we, spend time together too, we could have fun together. Sakai Sitri, also makes me suffer from the mental disorder known as feelings-"

"Again Ophis-chan, feelings aren't a mental disorder~ They are good things~"

Sakai explained, Ophis hummed a little bit in thought.

"Feelings, aren't mental disorders. But, when Sakai Sitri cries, doesn't that break your mind?"

"Crying is…natural. It is as natural as smiling. Emotions are vast, and complicated things. You know what that means, Ophis-chan? My mind doesn't break, but crying is good when sad, it allows your sadness to leave through the tears. Actually, sometimes crying is better than smiling."

"Is…it?"

Sakai nodded, and patted Ophis' head.

"That's right, crying is good too. Because, you're going to see something that is good, too. Crying, helps you deal with the emotions inside. That's why they say, once you've cried, you can begin to feel better. That's why, even I cry sometimes. Wouldn't you also like to cry?"

"I, don't cry." She admitted casually. "I, haven't cried, and I don't intend to cry either. But, if Sakai Sitri cries, then I feel, something bad. It is, like the world is, breaking away. So, I would say crying is, bad, but Sakai Sitri says it is good. I, also think that Sakai Sitri knows more about these mental disorders…rather, the emotions known as sadness, and happiness."

"Yup~ Don't worry Ophis-chan~ Sometimes I cry~ Sometimes I laugh~ Sometimes I feel different things~ Emotions are what make people, who they are. Without emotions, you are just, husks with nothing there."

"Like me."

"No!" Sakai denied it immediately. "No, Ophis-chan! You do have feelings! I know that you do! I've seen your feelings before, I know that you have them!"

"I, have emotions?"

"You don't even realize it?"

Ophis shook her head.

It was true. She didn't realize it. She had never really thought about emotions before, she thought that they weren't really anything that she needed. So, she didn't realize that each time that she was with Sakai, she would actually smile. It was hard to notice, and most wouldn't see it, but Sakai, having known Ophis as long as he had, could see her happiness, and how she was really excited sometimes too.

"No…I have emotions…"

"Yes, that's right~ You do have emotions~ Aren't you even aware of that?"

Ophis shook her head, so Sakai merely continued patting her head. Ophis, liked it. She liked getting her head patted. Especially, if it was with Sakai. She, liked getting her head pat from Sakai, and wouldn't give that up for the world.

* * *

A few days later, Sakai went towards the Gremory household, and let himself in. He was alone for a change, he didn't have Akeno. Once again, she was busy with Grayfia. He knew something was going on with Grayfia, but he didn't know what that thing was exactly, he really didn't know what was going on with that person.

Sakai walked through the hallow halls of the Gremory castle, and noted that it was unusually quiet. He thought that he'd at least see Rias' parents, or some maid's and butlers, but he didn't. No matter if he looked left or right, he couldn't see anyone that would give him some direction…

That was until Rias came walking down the stairs, in her usual dress outfit.

"Aah, Sakai. This is surprising."

Rias came to greet him with an open armed smile.

"Aaah, yeah. I kinda wanted to see how your Knight is adjusting to the world around her right now. Since she went through something terrible, I thought that I would check on her. I also came to see Shirone-chan too, if she wants to see me that is."

Sakai greeted Rias back, who accepted a loving smile that Rias was directing towards him.

"Ooh, that's kind of you. Thank you, for coming. Currently, my Knight is in her room, and Shirone is eating some chocolates in the longue. Though from what I can gather, I don't think my Knight really wants to speak with me. After the whole trying to kill me thing, I think she might dislike me."

Rias spoke honestly, and wished that the blonde Knight didn't hate her, but as it was going on right now, it did seem like she was going to have difficulties in becoming closer with the young girl and it didn't help where she did threaten to kill her each time she met her.

Though Sakai showed a smile, and gave her some comforting words so she didn't have to worry about anything that is too worrying.

"It's going to be something difficult, isn't it? Yeah, I can understand why she would think something like she did. Because, she's really having to come to terms with a new life, she doesn't know what she is going to do with herself."

"But." Rias spoke up. "My Onii-sama's Knight is going to train the girl with her Sacred Gear, her swords. That's a blessing that I have that. Because, I believe that my Onii-sama's Knight should be able to get through to her."

Sakai didn't even have to think about it, and showed his acceptance with a smile.

"Seems like you've got everything under control, then. I'm glad that Rias-chan was able to overcome the initial meeting that you had with the girl."

Sakai spoke with a wide smile on her face.

"For the most part anyway, but that's still a difficult thing to talk about. Though, I do have to admit that currently, I am surprised that Shirone has asked for you personally." Sakai was in surprise. "Just what did you talk to her about exactly? She really does seem to like you."

Sakai still was surprised. He thought that Shirone might dislike him, and for everything that had gone through her life. He thought that he'd be the last person she'd want to see, and stick close to Rias herself, but just from what she was explaining, it didn't seem to be the case.

"Ooh, I don't really know~ We just talked about our lives, is all~ She also witnessed me being attacked~ Maybe because of that, I don't know~ But, she's a good girl regardless, and I know that she'll be able to have fun with her~"

"I-I see. Well, regardless, I have some matters to attend too, I'll leave you with Shirone. Oh, would you also spend time with her today too? Unless you've got something else going on? I've got some errands to run with Walburga, and I don't have much time to come back until evening. I'm sorry, it seems like I'm inconveniencing you, huh."

"Oh, don't worry about such things~ Just go and do what you need to do~ There's nothing to worry about at all~ I will go and see what's up~ You go and do what you need to do~ I will wait for whatever to happen, for it to happen~ I think that would be for the best, don't you think so~?"

"Aah, yes. I think that too. Oh, and your fight with Roygun-sama. It was truly awe inspiring. I have to thank you for allowing me to witness it. It just makes me more confident in the future games that I wish to fight in. I know that I will be able to fight too if I can see such things from someone our age. It gives me optimistic hopes."

"Aah, I'm glad that you feel like that. either way, I'm gonna go and see Shirone-chan now. See ya later Rias-chan!"

"Alright, please enjoy your time with Shirone, and again, thank you for this. I am, glad to have a friend like you."

Sakai showed a cheery disposition, and hugged around her neck tightly.

"You're so adorable Rias-chan! You don't have to worry about something like that! I am going to be happy if you can come to the idea that I am going to be able to have fun with you! Yes sir! I am going to be able to have fun with you~"

"Hehehe, you're really clinging to me today, aren't you Sakai?"

Rias didn't mind. In fact, she was a hugging type of girl too, and was extremely pleased with herself for getting Sakai to hug her like he was. She was fine with anything that he wanted to do, because she secretly found his…weirdness to be delightful.

"Yes! Because I've decided that Rias-chan is adorable too! I like hugging around Rias-chan's neck too! Don't give up with that blonde haired girl, okay!? I will definitely help you with her! I know that she's a good girl, and come in time, she's going to have a good idea of what is going to happen with her~!"

Sakai walked into the living room to find Shirone, and it wasn't difficult in locating the small white haired girl. Seeing her sitting on the couch with a box of sweets, Sakai immediately walked over, and bent his body to catch her eyes.

"Hey there Shirone-chan~ I've heard that you've been asking after me too~?"

"…I don't dislike your company. I, was bored, and I thought of, the male Sitri."

She said with a monotone type of voice, attempting to deny that she didn't want him to come here to sit with her, when she really did.

Sakai jumped onto the seat beside her, lifting her body off the couch, and then landed back down onto the seat again, all without Shirone dropping her sweets that were on her lap within a bowl. Sakai was mildly impressed that she was able to do that.

"So, Shirone-chan. What's going on~? Are you able to feel good about yourself today?"

Shirone shifted nervously on the couch, and contemplated on what she was going to say.

She looked at Sakai as he vibrated on the couch. She could feel the couch shaking, and how he was giving her a warm and inviting smile. That smile, it always made her feel really good, even though she wasn't sure why.

Sakai waited for her to answer. In the meantime, he took one of the sweets from her bowl, and was about to eat it when he saw her eyes on him, those hollow eyes that looked like they could kill someone.

"Uuu, have I taken your sweet without permission~?"

Shirone's eyes focused in on Sakai's form for a few moments, wondering what he was going to do now. But when she saw that he was patiently awaiting her speech, she relented, and released a small sigh.

"…If is the male Sitri, it is fine…only this time though. Again, and you have to ask permission."

The threat of the girl was very deep, and real. So much so that Sakai genuinely felt it through his blood, it running cold, and he didn't like that, he didn't want his blood to run cold from the sight that Shirone was giving him.

"Yes ma'am~"

The girl nodded in confirmation, and allowed him to eat the sweet. But her eyes were forever on his form, like he was going to do something. He had the senses this time to not mess with Shirone, he didn't want to answer her.

He finished the sweet, and looked at her questioningly.

"So, Shirone-chan, wanna tell me something, anything~? Or, shall we sit in silence~?"

Shirone didn't know how to answer that question.

She really didn't.

She liked his company and wished to talk, but she didn't know what to talk about. She had thoughts inside of her head, and in her heart too. She was perplexed on what she was going to do now, she honestly didn't know what she was going to do now.

But then it came to her, a thought. A single thought came to her, and she knew what she needed to say, and what she wanted to ask, too.

"…To answer your question before…I don't feel bad about myself…is what I want to say. But…I feel, regretful of the past. I…had heard from Akeno-san that…Sakai-sama also…suffers from the past…is that right, Sakai-sama? Is, the past something difficult to deal with?"

"My past, and present, is…hmmm, it is very difficult to deal with." He revealed with a kind smile. "It is, something difficult, but it is also something real, too. I do know that, however. It is going to be, okay, because I have people around me, and you do too."

"…I have people around me?"

Shirone didn't think it was possible, but Sakai put his hand to the top of her head, and petted it sweetly.

"You have me~ I'm around, aren't I? You can come to me if you're worried, scared, or anything else like that. I know that whatever does happen, I'm going to be here for you, Shirone-chan. And Rias-chan is here for you too."

"…Yes, I believed that for the first time when I met everyone. …It was weird, for me to accept it, and to accept something that has happened to me. Because of the past…I, haven't been able to move forward with the current name of Shirone. My name, reminds me of my past, it makes me stand still, and I am unable to move forward, and I haven't been able to, move to the destination that I want to move towards. It is, a time where my destination is uncertain. Shirone, is the name that holds me back. I, cannot move forward with that name."

Sakai listened intently to her words, and he could see how much she was struggling. Even someone like Sakai was able to notice that, how she was struggling with her name. It was clearly evident in her voice, it was how powerful the effects of her voice had on Sakai himself.

"You can't move the current name of Shirone, huh?" Shirone nodded. "Then, why don't you have a new name?"

That resonated with Shirone, a new name…

"…New name?"

Shirone had a perplexed face, Sakai continuing on as he pets her head.

"Your current name reminds you of the past, so, why don't you change it? Have a name that means something to you, a name where you can be who you are, and not who you are now. I mean, I like who Shirone-chan is, but if you don't like Shirone-chan's name, then have something else too. You can have a new life now, and a new name, if you like? It is alright to have a new name. I am sure that Rias-chan would be fine with it too. Yeah, a new name would give you a new life."

"…A new name…means a new me…yes…I see the logic behind that. …I could also be called…something else. Would…that be acceptable, a new name, for a new me?"

"Yup! Having a new name is a new you! But, please don't change because I like the current Shirone-chan!"

Shirone's eyes flickered ever so slightly, a small pink on her face.

"…You like the current me?"

"Yes!"

He said it without restraint, and so fast that Shirone thought that she had missed it. But, when seeing that his eyes were shining, she remembered what he said, and it made fuzzy feelings enter her heart.

"…The current me, is good…is that it?"

"That's right~ The current you is a good thing~"

Sakai spoke with a wide smile on his face, and it made Shirone think deeply.

"…Then…when I have a new name…I shall also stay the same…me."

"Good! That's good! Please stay the same as you are now! Whether you're named Shirone, Barbara, or even Georgina, it is whoever you want to be…by the way, can your name be Georgina?"

"No."

Sakai sobbed to himself with her defiant stare.

"W-Why? What's wrong with Georgina? I like it. I think it is a strong and confident name that would give you great edges in life. You'll even be able to have fun even more than before. Yeah, I think that would be the best name!"

Shirone didn't look exactly thrilled, and rejected it, she couldn't accept it for even a second.

"…I don't want to be called Georgina. Though…if you have any other names…I wouldn't mind hearing them."

"Aah, then I will think deeply! So…erm, what about-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

Sakai argued, but Shirone gave a menacing face.

"…Was it Barbara?"

Sakai looked away, and twiddled with his thumbs.

"…Maybe."

Sakai finally admitted it after a few seconds, Shirone continuing giving a hardened stare.

"…I'm not calling myself Barbara. …There's nothing wrong with those names, but they don't suit me. I, wish to have a unique name. Something that, someone I like has thought of. Rias-sama, or Sakai-sama would be fine."

"Right! Leave it to me! I will definitely think of a good name for you!"

Shirone nodded, and felt content. Oddly, she felt content with whatever was going to happen next. Because, she could move on, and become a new 'her' while staying the same too. That thought, allowed her to carry on too.

* * *

Sakai had left Shirone downstairs, since she didn't feel comfortable with going to see the blonde haired girl. Sakai could understand that, with what happened last time, and didn't want to make her feel like she was going to be in a bind.

Sakai traversed the corridors, and the area around himself, going towards her room. Since he knew where she was, it was easy for him to come to her side. And when he arrived at her door, he didn't burst in. He merely knocked on the door.

[I'm not in the mood to talk Rias Gremory.]

The girl said from the other side of the door.

Sakai put his hands on his hips, and released a breath.

"It's me. It's not Rias-chan, nor is she in the area right now. Can I please come inside?"

Sakai waited for the answer.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard shuffling from within the room, and it soon was opened, and the person that appeared at the door was the girl itself.

She looked directly towards Sakai, and made a face that was full of intensity and strength, but also sorrow.

"It's…you, again. Erm…Sitri-sama."

"You don't have to call me that~ But, I need to come inside for you, for a few moments, is that okay?"

The girl didn't answer, and merely stood to the side.

Sakai took that as an invitation, and went inside of the room. What he saw was some damaged walls, and even some cut up bedsheets. Sakai went over to the bed, and brought up the bedsheets with his fingers.

"You didn't have to cut up everything. The room has been really damaged now."

"…I just got angry, is all."

Her answer made Sakai release a breath, and he sat on the bed, patting the side of the bed he was sat on. Sakai witnessed the girl close the door, and come over to the bed. He could see guilt within her eyes, and it made him feel bad for her, since she really was a lost soul, something that he could identify with extremely well.

"Getting angry is okay, but you don't have to do something like this. Is Rias-chan not taking care of you?"

The girl couldn't face Sakai, keeping her head down.

"…I feel uncomfortable with being here. My current…Master, I suppose, tells me that Devils aren't evil. But, I find myself disbelieving that statement. I, also want to say that, you don't have to worry about such things, like my well being. I don't care if you don't come back."

Though her voice was strict, he could tell that she was lying to herself.

"I don't think that you're being honest. If you didn't want me to come around, why is it that you let me inside of the room?" The girl didn't answer. "I know that it must be a difficult thing to ask about, but I just didn't want you to be alone. I heard from Rias-chan that you aren't, getting along with her, is that right?"

"How can I get along with the person who turned me into a Devil?" Her question was hard to hear, but Sakai gave her his best smile. "It is, difficult for me to understand now. My life is difficult, this Sacred Gear inside of me, I don't understand it. My thoughts are always muddled up, and I find myself finding it difficult that my life is like this now."

The inner turmoil of the girl was real, Sakai couldn't deny that.

She was having a battle with herself right now, and she didn't know what the right solution is going to be. Could she have a normal life now? She wished that she knew the right answer. She wished that she'd be able to tell what's going to happen with her life now. She just wanted answers, and if she didn't have them…she didn't know what was going to have such a question.

"So many difficult thoughts inside of your head right now. I understand. There are many difficult things in this world, I know that it must be difficult to readjust. But isn't Rias-chan's Onii-chan's Knight taking care of you?"

Having heard about it before, Sakai watched with interest as the blonde haired girl shuffled on the bed, and allowed her body to fall down to the bed. Sakai just watched as her quite sizable for her age breasts bounced beneath her shirt, but before she could see and comment, he averted his eyes away from her.

"…Master teaches me a few things, but then I can't come to my own conclusions, like everything is being force fed to me. I don't like it in the slightest, I can't even be who I want to be, and that doesn't mean that I am anything but a mere-"

"You're who you are, you know?" Sakai caused her body to become motionless on the bed, besides the twitching of her eyebrows. "I understand that you've been brought up to a place where you can, become a place where you'll have a good life. Being a Devil isn't that bad."

"You are a Devil, from birth. You would say that Devils aren't bad."

Her counter was a good one, Sakai could understand that more than anyone.

"Being a Devil is…yes, you're right. I have been one since I was born. And I can tell you the truth, because I see both the good, and the bad, sides of being a Devil."

"Both?"

She didn't quite believe what he was saying, so he affirmed it for her again.

"All creatures, no matter what race, has good and bad things about them. I've seen the darkness of the Devils in my life. They can be cruel, vicious, and downright spiteful people. But, there are Devils like Rias-chan, me and others too. We're not like them. We're good, and I know that my word isn't good enough for you to believe me, so I will show you how good these Devils can be. In time, you'll be able to have a good life, Rias-chan's peerage is all about being cared for by the red head herself. My peerage is going to be the same, but filled with more love than anything. Outcasts, is something I don't like to see. Like, myself. I'm an outcast, from this Devils world. Did you know, I had to just prove that I was allowed to have my Evil Pieces when it should've been able to be given to me since my birth. It seems like nothing to someone like you, but to be denied things that you were born into, is difficult. Truthfully, it is like I started from being a Low Class Devil."

That little bit of information caused confusion within the young blonde haired girl.

"But, you're a High Class Devil."

She was sure of this.

She knew that he was a High Class Devil. She could feel the power he had with her own soul, it was strong for his age, and definitely qualified for a High Class Devil power, and even though he didn't say anything, she knew he was.

"It is true, I was one since birth…but, I was treated worse than any Low Class, I was treated like I was nothing at all. My life, didn't mean much to many others. Even half of my family detest me, and wish I didn't exist. And since then, I've had to prove my worth as a Devil, I've had to prove that I am a good person too, and that I am not a…well, what everyone thinks that I am. I have to prove to everyone that I am a good person too, and I know that I will be able to do something."

Sakai spoke with a regretful smile on his face.

At first, the young girl was drawn in by his words. But a small part of her couldn't accept it at all. She wasn't able to accept it, and thought that he was spinning a story to make her feel better, when he was just luring her in, that's how he felt.

"…If you're telling me a sob story to make me lower my guard then…"

"I'm not." He affirmed. "I, am not telling you a sob story at all. I'm not attempting to lower your guard, I'm just telling you that hope, does exist. My life began, and I have been through…many things, but I've always kept my hope with me. If I can have my hope with me, then I know that I am going to be okay, and you can have that too. Hope is a good thing, because it has always helped me on my way. Maybe it sounds like crazy hippy shit to you, but honestly, having hope is what has saved me, and it can make you feel good too."

"Hope…is it really that powerful?"

She didn't quite believe him.

It just seemed insane for her to believe in hope.

"Yes, it is something that has carried me through my life too. Hope, is very strong, erm…blonde haired girl. You know, you never told me your name, I don't even know anything about your name, and I've been calling you 'blonde haired girl', do you even have a name?"

The blonde haired girl bit her bottom lip, and she thought about it for a few moments.

A name…did she have one anymore?

She didn't know.

She couldn't know.

Her previous name wasn't something she asked for, and it wasn't really satisfying for her to use it now. But a name…she didn't want to be referred to as 'blonde haired girl' as it wasn't really a name, it could mean anything. She wanted a name for herself, but she wouldn't know how to go on about it.

"My previous name is unsatisfying for someone like me now. My name can't be carried over to a Devils world. I, don't like the previous name that I had, so I've not had the chance to even think of a name now."

"Oooh, a new name~ That would be awesome~ Why don't you have a new name~?"

"…I'm not very good with my imagination."

She admitted after a few moments of thinking.

"Oh, I see. Then, maybe I can ask Rias-chan about it, and she can give you a new name, if you'd like? A name from your new…erm, friend, wouldn't that be a good thing? I was talking with Shirone-chan before, and she said that she wants a new name too. Wouldn't it be good if you did something like, have a new name?"

"A new name…I suppose that I wouldn't mind something like that. But, I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Ooh! How about Barbara~?"

A mischievous smile was on his face, and danced with the idea of the girl being called Barbara.

"No."

Her rejection was powerful, Sakai's eyes quivering.

"Why doesn't anyone like Barbara? Doesn't Barbara deserve love too?! Poor Barbara-chan! She didn't do anything wrong! I think that love for her name is good! Why can't anyone even love Barbara-chan either!? I suppose you don't even like Phyllis either!?"

"Phyllis…that's a name?"

Sakai put a hand to his mouth, dramatically shedding tears to the horror of the young girl.

"Phyllis isn't getting any love either? I feel sorry for all of the Phyllis' around the world. Poor girls, don't worry, I will name my children after Barbara and Phyllis. Even the other name Shirone-chan rejected too. Georgina. These people deserve love too!"

"I-I don't doubt it but…you feel strongly about these names, don't you?"

"Of course! It is a huge deal!"

The blonde haired girl didn't really think about how much it would be a big deal, she wasn't sure why Sakai thought that it was. However, she also thought about something else, what happened to the room, and felt a little down.

"This room is…has been quite recklessly destroyed, by myself."

"Yes, that's right. It has been, but don't worry, Rias-chan won't hold it against you. And if she does, I will say I did it, or had a hand in it so you won't have to worry about something like that."

The girl was blown away with his sudden bout of kindness, she was almost knocked off her feet with the levels of kindness that she was feeling with her body right now. She didn't think that she would feel such kindness if she was honest with herself.

"Yes, that's something…even I can't begin to think about…Sitri-sama…I can't even begin to imagine how kind you are being to me…why, are you being so kind to me? I did some bad things, and almost stabbed you."

"Yeah~ But don't worry about such things~ And don't call me 'Sitri-sama' either~ You can just call me Sakai~ I don't mind if you do something like that~"

Sakai waved off her concerns, and that only confused her even more.

"I don't understand that though…it doesn't make sense to me…"

"Does kindness have to make sense?" His counter perplexed her. "Being kind, for the sake of being kind, is just a good thing. You don't have to have ulterior motives for that kindness to shine through, and you don't have to worry about it. Being kind, is a reward in of itself. A compliment to someone can do wonders."

"…I-I see…so, that's how it is."

"Yup! So now, why don't we go out and have some fun~?"

"F-Fun? What's fun?"

Sakai stood up from the bed, and held out his hand. The girl looked on at the hand with questioning eyes.

"Fun, can be whatever you want it to be~ Rias-chan asked me before to make sure you and Shirone-chan downstairs are kept safe, but I also think that fun is a big part of being a child~ I personally think that a person can feel better with fun~ So, wanna come and have fun with me~?"

Sakai extended his hand even further.

The girl didn't know what to do at first, she just stared at him blankly.

But then, she thought about it. She thought about what he said, and how he said it. Everything kind about him, was something she wanted to experience. She liked receiving kindness from Sakai, she liked that despite how they first met, he truly was a kind Devil. He didn't display hostility towards her, when she wouldn't blame him if he did. And all around him, was a natural aura that made everyone want to smile.

"Okay." She grasped his hand, and he pulled her from the bed. "If it is Sakai-sama then, I don't mind, I suppose."

"How lovely!"

Sakai had his smile enhanced by the fact that Sakai really just wanted to, have fun with everyone that was around, especially if it was the girl before him, and Shirone too. He wanted to make sure, that they had a good time with him.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakai returned home after spending time with both Shirone and the blonde haired girl, and went straight to bed after having eaten already. He was quite tired, but he still had energy to go.

He half expected his room to be empty, and he was wrong.

But the person he found in his room wasn't the person he was expecting.

"Ara, you've arrived back home, Sakai-kun."

He thought that Grayfia, or Serafall would've been waiting in his room. Heck, he even thought that it could be Sona for a rare occasion where she'd actually want to share a bed with him, even if she didn't want to admit that she would sometimes wish to share a bed with Sakai himself.

But he was wrong.

The person who was in his room, was Akeno herself.

She was dressed in a night dress that did cover her body. But the fact that she was in nightwear was surprising in of itself. Sakai gulped when seeing Akeno like that, and with her hair down, she looked very beautiful in his eyes.

"Akeno-chan? Is something wrong? Wanna play or something?"

His raspy voice was met with Akeno's alluring smile.

"Sakai-kun, I thought that since we've been getting closer in these last few years, I thought that maybe we should share a bed this time? Grayfia-sama and Serafall-sama are going to be busy all night, so I thought that on this occasion, you might not be able to sleep on your own. So, I came here with the intention of making Sakai-kun feel better than previously."

"Ooh, that's really sweet~ But, I feel okay~"

At that, Akeno's eyes filled with rejection.

"Oh…I see. Right, I suppose…yeah, you're right there."

Akeno's face turned downwards, and Sakai could see that she was struggling with something to say.

"Erm…Akeno-chan, do you want to stay with me?"

"…I wouldn't mind it."

The way her eyelashes fluttered, and her cute face only being enhanced naturally by her beautiful face, it truly was telling how much Sakai's face heated up. He hadn't felt like this before, just looking at Akeno anyway. When looking at Grayfia, he did feel like this. But never Akeno…at least, not many times, until now.

"I-I see…yes, you can stay~"

Making Sakai stutter was rare, so Akeno felt like she had accomplished something legendary.

"Fufu, I always thought that Sakai-kun might enjoy my time with him."

"Yes~ Of course I do~ Akeno-chan is going to be someone important to me~ But ooh, I have some Code Lyoko to watch~"

"Code…Lyoko?"

Akeno wasn't familiar with it, so Sakai jumped onto the bed, and patted the side of her. Curious on what he was going to watch, she sat on the bed, as he got under the covers, and switched on his television.

"Watch this Akeno-chan, this is currently one of my fav programs, and it has one of my best names ever on it, Yumi-chan~"

"Yumi?"

"Yes! I love that name! It's from Japan, you know? I love Japanese things, and I love the name 'Yumi' because I used to know someone called Yumi."

"Oh, you did?"

Akeno didn't realize that, Sakai giving a bitter smile.

"It was a while ago, is all. Nothing to worry about. She was a good friend of mine…but, she isn't around anymore…needless to say! It isn't something that you have to worry about Akeno-chan~ You don't have to worry at all~"

Akeno tilted her head to the side, and curiously focused in on Sakai as his eyes went towards the television. She was, amused that he had such eyes on right now, so full of concentration, and eagerness too.

Akeno then got into a comfortable silence as Sakai watched his program.

She had to admit that he was cute when watching television. He seemed the most relaxed when he didn't have anything to do, whenever he had anything going on. Sakai, always seemed like he was happy, and always smiled. She admired that about him, she really did.

But as they were watching television, a thought came to Akeno, and she shared it with Sakai himself.

"Sakai-kun, you and I have been together for over a few years now, haven't we?"

"Yes, I would say it is something like that. Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it? Yes, that has been a while now. I can't believe that we've been together that long, it doesn't seem like that, does it Akeno-chan? It seems quite a wild ride, hasn't it?"

"It has been, yes. It has been quite a ride, as you'd say. A ride, that was quite good. Thanks to Sakai-kun, I was able to have such a good life, and I was able to do everything that I've wanted to do. Thanks to Sakai-kun and his kindness, I've been able to have such a good life now, and there's nothing that I would ever give it up for."

Akeno expressed her real feelings, and it made Sakai smile at the sight that was before him, how kind she was.

"Akeno-chan has been good in my life, too. I've been excited to meet you, Akeno-chan. Everything that Akeno-chan has done for me, I really do like it. Everything that Akeno-chan is, and how she has been with me, I think that Akeno-chan really is a good girl, and someone that I really can find myself getting behind."

"Sakai-kun…one day, I think that if it was Sakai-kun, then I would be able to have a good, and fun time. Everyday, is good with Sakai-kun. I just wish that I could repay Sakai-kun for everything that he has done for me."

"Akeno-chan~ There's nothing to thank me for~"

Akeno shook her head, and took his hand in her own hand.

"Sakai-kun has saved me." Sakai was breath taken with her sweet voice. "Because it was Sakai-kun who gave me the love that I had always wanted. You never turned me away, even if I had problems. My needs were met, and then some. It truly was, something that I couldn't forget, ever. My energy has been picked up by you more and more. With Sakai-kun in my life, I feel like my presence in this world is secure."

"Akeno-chan, you're very sweet all of a sudden. I, really am glad to have met Akeno-chan that day. Since the day that I met Akeno-chan, my life has turned better and better. I am proud to call Akeno-chan my friend."

Akeno's eyes welled up and hugged Sakai's body tightly. Sakai was perplexed by the hug at first, not really making the connection…but then, he just accepted it and hugged her back. Akeno sunk into his chest, despite it being clothed. She enjoyed the way his body would always comfort her, no matter how weird it might seem. She just enjoyed, being around Sakai, and his warmth. She, loved his warmth, and always wanted to experience it.

"Sakai-kun, when you get your Evil Pieces…"

"Fufu, Akeno-chan's been asking about them for a while, now."

Akeno's face tinged pink, tossing her head downwards.

"Y-Yes…erm, I was just thinking about it, is all. Your peerage is going to be…one of love, yes?"

"All of my peerage members are going to be extra special to me~ Because, they are going to be my family, my people that I really am going to be very close too. People treat their servants, as that. servants. But, I would treat mine like, my family. It has been a hard journey just to get my Evil Pieces, and when I get them, I can say that I've made it. The personal hurdles I've had to overcome, I can say that I will be able to look upon this world, and say that I earned my Evil Pieces. Especially after everything the Devils that hate me put me through."

Akeno held a secure, and safe smile on her face, and kissed his cheek. His face tinged red at the kiss, but Akeno just giggled "Fufufuf~" and continued hugging his body.

She didn't say anything else, she didn't need to say anything else. She just enjoyed being together with Sakai, she enjoyed his warm embrace, and his kind smile. That alone was the best thing that Akeno could've asked for, and she had decided that she wanted to stand beside Sakai always, she just hoped that he'd want her there too, with whatever piece he bestowed onto her, that's how she truly thought…she wanted to stand beside Sakai always.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Sakai had helped out Roygun in a true Rating Game! Of course, that was also another test to try and keep Sakai from not having Evil Pieces, but he passed that with flying colours. And that little favour will come back to help Sakai in the future too...a cute jealous Grayfia of Roygun's teasing~? Ophis seems to be cooking something up, I wonder what that is~? There was some more bonding with Koneko, and Yumi, even Akeno got some too! Next chapter, Sakai will receive his Evil Pieces! Until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem) Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, Rias, Serafall, Sona.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Kuroka.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces) Ravel (mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; I will think about it~**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Akeno is quite cute, isn't she? She really can be when she wants to be. Yeah, I could see that happening. Yeah, it could be a fic where he only intervenes when he wants to intervene, and gets up to some funny shenanigans.**

 **Ronchaeltor; Thanks! Glad that you could enjoy it!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, he's surely got a unique kind of mind huh, and shows also what his future Rating Games are going to be like. Hehe, those two really are quite cute when fighting over Sakai, huh. Especially considering that they are Onee-sama types. Hehe, that's Ophis for you, always offering her snake, wanting to kill Great Red, the norm for her. Hmm, could very well be Lilith. Yeah, those two really do bond quite well together, don't they? That's what I was going for, to show that she is still distrustful of him, though that will be shown in this chapter. Hehe, Akeno and Sakai will be bonding more this chapter, in a very unique way. Maybe she will get her name from something like that. Thanks! Was it short? It was as long as all my other ones, really.**

 **T-B-R; She surely was, wasn't she~? Always like keeping people on their toes. That's how Ophis is, with her snake and all~**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; No problems! Just glad that you like it! Hehe, I suppose it could be shown to be something like that. Yeah, it was quite awesome fight, what was shown, and implied anyway. So, they had a good time together. I'm glad that you did! A possible contender for Sakai's future Harem? Hmmm, I dunno just yet. Possibly though. She is, isn't she? Sona's becoming more open with her feelings, but doesn't outright state it like Serafall. Hehe, she's got a good place on his lap, huh~? And you're right there, with all that going on, it is bound to pile up on Yumi herself. Eeh, I dunno, heard them in a comedy thing once, and thought it would be fun to use them, is all. She would look very cute like that. He is just teasing her, as shown at the end of this chapter. No, he's getting them this chapter though!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Well, she will do eventually yes. Roygun for now is a tease, but possible in the future. Did I? Well, they are here this time. Cool suggestions.**

 **sundown923; Thank you! I am happy that you liked it! Ophis is always planning something, that's how she is. Yup, he gets them this chapter, and asks Akeno to be his Queen! I think at least it is emotional, hope it comes across like that. And I will try, thank you very much!**

 **matmac; Thanks! I am happy that you're enjoying it thus far! Yeah she might do. Blade Blacksmith huh. That would be quite interesting. Rias is gonna be with Sakai. Well, maybe toned down a little, but still basically a sadist yeah.**

 **RangerElk76; Hehe, yeah. The teasing can be quite cool, can't it? Yeah, they might have more interactions like that. And he will be reincarnating someone very soon. And thanks!**

 **Primevere; Hehe, glad that you liked it~ And no worries, just reviewing always makes me smile~**

 **Shade Akami; Thanks! Glad that you enjoyed it! Yup, we're moving towards canon alright~ Hehe, well it was only that one opponent he fought head on, and did get injured, but as he said, he used the element of surprise, and his knowledge on magic, and other things too. Though, he did help come up with some strategies, that's something huh~? Hehe, I lol'ed when reading that. Yeah, seems like they'll do everything that they can to get into the mindset that he wouldn't be able to get his Evil Pieces, but he proved them all wrong, and now will receive his Evil Pieces! Hehe, as long as he has Serafall, he wont be suppressed! But, Grayfia jealous is very adorable, no one can deny that. She doesn't show it often, but when she does, it is really adorable. Roygun, will be owing Sakai a favour, that could lead to harem stuff, but it possibly might not do either. I haven't decided just yet. Indeed, some nice bonding moments between all of them~ Well, you've got some points there, I will have to think about them, and think what would be best for the story moving along. And thank you!** **No worries, I know which one it was~**

 **Skull Flame; He was just a fill in, but yeah. He surely did impress them, Sona more than Serafall since Serafall was able to understand the gist of what he could do. Roygun right now, is just a little tease for now. Maybe in the future she could be. Hehe, she's gonna be showing a little more jealousy this chapter too, only for a different someone. Hehe, maybe she is doing something like that. That could be something like that, couldn't it? Sakai does have some, good/weird names for people, huh. It was a series I personally liked as a kid, and thought Sakai would like it too. And thanks!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Hehe, those would probably be what Sakai would do if he wanted too, if he had his own way. Cool harem suggestions!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks! Glad that you like it! Yeah, their time has passed now though...but, a new era has begun! Yeah, I mean, that would be pretty cool if I do say so myself, I could see it happening anyway, it would be a fun OC story to do. And thank you very much! I'll try my best anyway!**

 **tail; Thanks! Cool suggestions!**

 **Silver crow; Cool! Yeah, he's quite the interesting type of thing, huh~? Grayfia is his wifey for lifey~ No one can take that spot from her~ Well, he won't always take his crap forever. Even Sakai has limits, and they will be pushed during the story, he isn't going to like that. Yeah, I thought that it would give a breath of fresh air, huh~ I haven't decided about Roygun yet, but set up the possibility that it could happen in the future. That is going to be quite interesting, can't say that it isn't. Eeh, I actually haven't considered it honestly. Maybe I will. And thank you! Glad that you enjoy it thus far!**

 **Naroku; Thanks! I'll try! And cool suggestions!**

 **liselotte; Thanks!**

 **Ragna; Hmmm, maybe they could be. Well, he does have a Fallen, he has Akeno, who's half Fallen. And yeah, either of them would be great.**

 **prism; Cool suggestion!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say and with those lovely reviews out of the way, time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Queen, and a Knight part three**

"Please…Please, may I test my skills against you?"

It was a sudden request when Sakai and Akeno had met together with the blonde haired Knight of Rias'. Shirone was standing to the side with Rias, Bova, and Walburga looking on. Sakai was taken back, at first. He didn't think that the girl would just outright ask for something as insane and outrageous as that.

"You, wish to fight with me~?"

Though he kept his singing and happy demeanour, he couldn't deny that it did seem quite weird for him to hear something like that.

"Yeah! Fighting his Lord is really something you shouldn't even think about!"

Bova shouted from the side, flapping his wings wildly. Rias felt her skirt being lifted by the wind, and felt embarrassed, Walburga on the other hand didn't have a problem with it, and allowed her panties to be seen. Rias had to admire that about Walburga, how she seemed so carefree about everything that had gone on.

"W-Well, that is to say…"

The girl felt awkward about what she was going to say next, she didn't want to have a Dragon after her, it seemed quite scary if that was going to happen. Sakai, was worried that Bova might become a little too hyper, and attack unnecessarily, since he had a tendency to do something like when he was excited.

"Bova-chan, there's no need to worry~ You don't have to become angry~"

Sakai attempted to quell the fires burning inside of the Dragon, but he found it difficult with his eyes burning intensity that wouldn't be squashed out for anything that could be described as worrying to the young Dragon.

"B-But Sakai-sama!" Bova argued. "S-She just challenged you to a fight! As your loyal servant, I shall take your place, and fight her for you! I do not mind doing this for you Sakai-sama, it would be my honour to fight this Devil girl before you, and sweep her away with my flames!"

The blonde haired girl took a step back, so Sakai went over to Bova, and bonked him on the head. The Dragon cried "Ouchie!" but Sakai had surprisingly stern eyes on, Bova's face turning downwards when seeing such a sight.

"Bova-chan, we don't attack people like that, you know? She only wants to test her skills, I don't see why that would be bad. She's been learning from a swords master, it would make sense that she wishes to see where she stands in terms of fighting. It would make sense to me, too."

"Aah, I do also want to see the results of my Onii-sama's Knight, and see how under his tutelage, that this girl has advanced."

The blonde looked at Rias with slight disdain, causing her to back away.

"Ara, seems like she doesn't want that, Rias."

Rias made a complicated expression at her peerage member, and looked downwards.

"Because of this event, I was able to see what is going on with my Knight…though, it seems that an adjustment period is going on right now. Whatever the results of what is going on before my eyes, I am glad to see my Knight in action."

The blonde girl didn't answer Rias' words, and merely grunted as a result.

Rias held a troubled expression on her face, and so did Sakai, since he knew how difficult Rias was finding it to bond with her Knight, even though Sakai himself seemed to have not much problem doing what she wanted to do. Regrettably, that's how she perceived her predicament right now, she didn't know what she was going to do about this, she was caught between certain circumstances, and was finding it hard in integrating herself into the girls life.

"Well, it seems like this will be a fight too. Well, it won't go overboard, but testing skills is fine too." Sakai put his hand forward, and from the air, water gathered, and then formed a sharp blade of ice, surprising the blonde, and some of the others, though Akeno wasn't surprised. "Since your Sacred Gear is a sword one too, I might as well fight with an ice blade too. I'm not that bad with a bladed weapon. I certainly am better than Sairaorg-chan, but Sairaorg-chan wouldn't use a weapon, from what I know anyway. He couldn't use a weapon, he uses his fists, after all."

"S-So, Sakai-sama uses swords too…"

Sakai nodded, and made a stance with his weapon as Akeno walked over to the side.

"I don't see why not. It would be good, wouldn't it? Swords, are what you are going to use, why would I want to test skills with anything other than a sword? I think that it would be good if I used a sword too, so I am ready whenever you are~"

The blonde haired girl was hesitant. Even though she had asked, she never thought that he would agree. But here he was, showing a strong desire to fight with a bladed weapon, and this would be a good chance to test her skills, too.

While having an uncertain heart, she put her hand out, and concentrated. Sakai watched as a sword made of the darkest of steels was made. The sword was a sword of darkness, and looked like it was going to suck everything good about the world inside.

"T-This will do, yes?"

Sakai slashed his blade to the side, cutting the air as he did, and also left a trail of ice particles behind that floated into the sky, and slightly cooled the air around his swipe, and also the blade itself was giving off a cool mist.

"Ooh! Black! It looks just like Akeno-chan's hair!"

Sakai announced to the world, like he didn't have a worry in the world.

Akeno fought back a smile, the blonde looking perplexed for a few moments on his easiness in a fighting situation. He didn't even look like he was about to fight. She didn't think she'd be able to be so carefree on a fighting field.

"Sakai-sama! Don't lose! Beat her!"

Bova cheered from the side, causing Sakai to smile lightly, and also sweatdrop at the same time when he saw the Dragon holding up a 'Winner Sakai Sitri!' banner, the others all looking at him like he had two heads.

"Right…Bova-chan is losing it, so let's fight~"

Bova face faulted as the girl nodded, and got into a fighting stance. Sakai analysed the stance, and witnessed several faults, but that was because she had only really just began, and didn't know the full mechanics of a fight.

"T-Then, I will make the first move!"

The girl didn't wait, and charged forward. Rias saw her use the Knight's speed to her advantage, and was impressed with the amount of speed that she had gained from just above a months training that she had.

However, Sakai easily saw the first attack coming, and blocked the strike with his ice blade. The sound of metal and ice clashing reverberated throughout the area, Rias surprised that she wasn't able to follow much of the moments with her eyes, while Akeno and Walburga were able to do something like that.

"Good first move. But, it was also a little direct."

He pushed the sword to the side, and spun, slashing towards her. She had the knowledge to block the sword with her own sword, but his ice blade tore through the metal of the blade, and continued going for her body.

Rather than take chances, she jumped backwards the best she could, aided by her Knight's speed. However, as she was pulling away from her opponent, this case Sakai, she tripped on her feet, and just before she was going to hit the ground, Sakai gathered water below her, and she used it like a cushion, blocking her fall to the ground.

"You're pretty fast for a newbie Knight-chan~"

Sakai praised her, but the girl felt dissatisfied, and took to her feet, making another sword. Another hit to her small stamina. Because she hadn't been a Devil all that long, she wasn't used to making more than one sword at a time.

"Sakai-sama is, praising me…yes, I understand. But, I won't give up just yet!"

With speeds of a good Knight, the girl rushed forward, and swung wildly from the left. Sakai saw the attack coming, and went to block it, only to be surprised when she pulled away at the last moment, and used her clenched fist to slam it against Sakai's upper body.

"Good girl~ That's a good movement~"

Sakai blocked the fist with his hand, catching her fist with his own hand, and clenched it around her hand.

She gasped, and wanted to be released, but Sakai kept a tight hold of her hand. She pulled with all her might, but his strength was impressive, and kept his hand tightly secure around her own fist, stopping her from attacking him.

When she didn't get released, the girl swung her sword for Sakai. But, Sakai blocked the slash while slicing upwards, cleaving the sword into two. The remaining sword she held began to freeze from Sakai's blade, so she discarded it immediately, in fear that her very hand would freeze too.

"Wow, I didn't know that he could do something like that. even able to freeze something that he can cut? I wonder if he…well, that would be a frightening experience to say the least. I don't want to be cut by Sakai."

Sakai heard what Rias said, and smiled softly.

He then looked towards the struggling blonde haired girl.

"Using this type of movement, being captured like this~ Sera-nee told me that doing that isn't a good idea. If you came at me with two swords on the other hand, I wouldn't easily be able to block it like that. but a fist, yes, I can block that."

Sakai gave the girl a lesson and released her fist. She staggered backwards, and almost lost her footing but she managed to stop herself, and regain her stance.

From her hand, she managed to made a blade that looked like fire this time. It roared with intensities that were being renewed by the second.

"Wow, a flame sword, huh~ Seems refreshing to see such a thing~ Flames from a blade~ I really like your Sacred Gear, there's so much potential to fighting with such a Sacred Gear~ I can't wait to see what's going to happen with that~"

His singsong voice made the girl smile softly, but that stopped when she saw Rias' eyes on her form too. It was the kind of eyes that she didn't want to see by anyone. It was, because she fully didn't trust Rias just yet.

"My sword, that's carved from the deepest of hatred of my former comrades, I also want to see what I can do against a Devil!"

She didn't waste time, and rushed forward. She made complicated movements on the battlefield, and then appeared in front of Sakai, attempting to catch him off guard with her own speed, but Sakai was used to dealing with high speed opponents, and merely blocked the blade of flames that came for him.

She wore a surprised face and even more so when she witnessed Sakai's ice freezing her flames.

"Y-You're freezing my flames."

She couldn't believe it.

She put much power into that, but the end result was the same. Sakai's ice just seemed to be able to freeze even her own flames. It was like it was from something else, from out of this world. She didn't understand how it was possible for Sakai to do something like that, but he did, and now he had frozen her flames, and then he swung his blade to the left, shattering the sword completely.

"It wasn't a bad flame, it really wasn't. But because you're a newbie Devil, I had to figure out how to freeze it without damaging yourself. But, it wasn't as easy as it assumed, I still had some difficulty, but your blade was good too."

Hearing praise from Sakai to her Knight made Rias smile. Rias smiled because Sakai praised when he felt like they deserved it. He didn't do it needlessly, it was something that she actually admired about him.

"W-Well, I'm glad that I was able to make your praise list! N-Now, please don't give up on me so soon!"

The girl made another sword in her hand. She even made two swords in fact. Sakai was again impressed that after a month, she was able to manifest blades at will, and fight with two of them, that's how he perceived this anyway.

"Good, good~ You can come at me like that, if you wish~"

Like he was having a good time, Sakai began spinning his body around with his blade outstretched. Akeno's face held its grin, and her eyes also rolled but at the same time held bemusement behind her gaze, knowing that Sakai was having a good time, and she liked that he was enjoying himself like this, it was a good thing in her eyes.

"Then, I will!"

The girl didn't waste even a second, before she launched a sword towards Sakai. The boy watched, dodging the blade to the left hand side, avoiding the blade completely, and then rebounded the blade that the girl swung at him, using the first blade as a distraction.

Sakai was able to block the attack easily from the young girl, and pushed it away from his body. She didn't give up, and swung again and again for his form. But each time that he did, Sakai's blade managed to bounce back the blade of the girl before him, pushing it away from his body, and made him feel like he was having a good time, the girl on the other hand wasn't having such a good time.

"Here!"

When she thought that she had gotten within his distance, Sakai managed to dance around the blade, and put a hand to her chest. The girls eyes widened when feeling Sakai merely push her back ever so slightly.

"If you allow your opponent in such a place, you won't be able to escape. This kind of tactic is also something important, you know that, right? It has to be something like that, fighting for the good and bad things in our lives. But, if you focus on just the fight, then you're going to be distracted. If you focus on one task, then others will be neglected. You focused on attacking me, but you didn't focus on using your speed, and defence either. These two are also key points to a Knight too. Because, a Knight in my eyes is one that uses techniques, though a power Knight does exist too. What I am trying to say is, that you can do both if you split your focus. Fighting your opponent is good, but if they managed to slip through your attack, and come into your personal space, then you're going to be in a worrying position. You do know that too, right?"

The girl lowered her eyes, and looked like she was going to cry at the thoughts of being drawn into a situation like this. She had asked for the fight, but now she was realizing her own flaws too, it was difficult for her to comprehend what she was going to do next.

By the end of the match, Sakai clearly won the fight. She ended up sitting on the ground while having a regretful look in her eyes. Because she lost the fight, it seemed near impossible for her to even become strong enough to do something like this.

"Wow, you did very good! That was a good match!"

"…I still lost though."

She held a deep regretful look on her face and looked down at the ground sadly.

"Even losing teaches you things. You don't have to worry about such things, because that's how it is in life. Winning, losing. It happens to the best of us, and worst of us too. We all win and lose at some point in our lives. That's just how life works, you know what I mean?"

The girl didn't know what to say, and merely kept her eyes on the ground.

Rias walked closer, and offered her Knight a consoling look.

"You did very well. In terms of combat, Sakai is very strong. He's been training for quite a lot of his life, like my cousin. So, that's how it is. Don't feel down, you'll be able to overcome this, and train even harder if that's what you desire."

Rias attempted to offer the girl her hand, but she brushed it off, and stood to her feet. She turned around, and began walking away from her, and the others. As she walked away, Sakai tilted his head to the side at the undesirable look on her face.

"Don't worry Rias-chan, there's nothing to worry about."

"But, she doesn't want to talk to me…"

"Because she is having a difficult time. Just give it time, and show that you won't give up. That's all you can do right now, you can only do this because you've got the best mentality. The Rias Gremory-chan I know wouldn't ever give up."

Rias felt her vigour returning to her, then she made up her mind.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and talk with a certain someone."

Rias with a renewed sense of determination, walked forward after the blonde haired girl. Walburga also followed after her, not bothering with the others, only wanting to stick beside Rias for the time being.

Leaving behind Sakai, and the others, he walked over to Akeno and cocked his head to the side.

"Seems like our time here has disappeared, hasn't it?"

"Ara, Sakai-kun scared off the girls~"

"I didn't mean to do something like that~ Sorry Akeno-chan, I knew that you wanted to spend time with Rias-chan too, but it seems like she is busy. I am sorry that you won't be able to have fun with her anymore."

"It isn't a bother Sakai-kun, we can spend time together too." Akeno said it while smiling. "Either way, I am pleasantly surprised that we were able to see such a thing. So, her Sacred Gear allows her to create swords."

"Seems like she was destined to become a Knight-chan, huh~?"

"Must be~"

With her response, Sakai allowed a wide smile on his face, only for that to disappear when Bova extended his wings.

"Sakai-sama-"

"No, Bova-chan. I'm not fighting you."

"Grrrrrr! Please!"

"No, Bova-chan."

Bova hung his head low sadly, and felt like he was being denied a certain right that he would have for fighting, but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do anything now, since he had gone through something like this.

Sakai looked towards Shirone, then petted her head.

"Shirone-chan, would you also like to come with us too?"

"…I wouldn't mind it…but, where are you going?"

"Eeeh, I dunno~ Anywhere I guess~ That would be for the best~"

Shirone really wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't want to be alone right now, so she agreed to go with Sakai and the others. That, seemed to be for the best right now, that was what she thought anyway.

* * *

"Where are we going, exactly?"

This was the first thing that Shirone asked as she, and Sakai walked together within a wilderness. While she didn't mind, because she had asked to spend time with Sakai, she was unfamiliar with the place that they were heading too.

"This is a place where I come when I want to be alone…eerm, this place is pretty special to me actually. I thought that since Shirone-chan has been feeling like she has been trapped for a while now, I thought that it would be good if we went somewhere were you could be free, and wouldn't have to worry about anything else that would be scary or bad, you know what I mean Shirone-chan?"

Shirone accepted it, and looked all over the wilderness.

"It's, very vast. Very green too. Though, it is that season too."

She noted aloud, looking at the different shapes of the trees, and how they bloomed together. She'd easily be able to confuse it with a rainforest, but Sakai had denied that before. She couldn't feel much life around her though, she couldn't feel wildlife, she just couldn't feel anything other than Sakai and herself around.

"Indeed, it is a very vast area that we're in right now." He agreed almost instantly as they walked side by side. "Because of this area, and how it is shaped, there's no way that I would be able to not come here alone sometimes. Even someone like me needs to have some alone time. And I decided to share that with Shirone-chan."

At the confession, Shirone looked uncertain.

"Sakai-sama is…unexpectedly kind, sharing it with me. …From Sakai-sama's voice, it does portray the love you…have for this place. Could this place be, Sakai-sama's own, sanctuary or something akin to that?"

"It is something like that." At the confession, Shirone tilted her head. "It seems like because of this place, I am able to relax and have a good time~ You know, that's also apart of life~ Having a good time with others~"

"…Yes, having fun is good too."

"Yup!"

Sakai announced joyfully.

Shirone merely watched on as they walked together.

She couldn't take her eyes off him, and how he always seemed to be kind, no matter what he was going through. Slowly, she felt like she was able to find someone that was accepting, as she found someone that was classed as a 'monster' by others, but actually was a sweet person, she knew all too well on how that could be.

As they walked together, Shirone didn't even realize that she had linked her hand with his own. She didn't even realize that she had done it, but Sakai did. He would question it, but when seeing that she had a far off look, he just thought " _It's not bothering me._ " and just continued on with her holding his hand.

After walking for what seemed hours (reality only around ten minutes) Sakai and Shirone managed to come to an area that was open, it looked freer than anything Shirone witnessed back at the Gremory castle.

"Look over there, Shirone-chan~ From here, you're able to see everything of the forest. This place is where you can see the lakes, the green land, and other places too. I think that this is quite the beautiful sight to behold."

Sakai pointed towards the left, and saw that there was a large forest, and a lake being there. Shirone admired the beauty of the lake and the forest, and everything else, it just made her feel good inside of herself, and she was glad that Sakai managed to take her there with him, it seemed to be something that she liked.

"…Yes, it is a very good sight to see, Sakai-sama. I, am happy to come here with, Sakai-sama."

"Geez, everyone has been calling me 'Sakai-sama' when they don't have too~"

"…But, what would I call you otherwise?"

"Now, that's a good question." His hand darted to his chin. "Well, you can just call me Sakai, or Sakai-kun, Sakai-san, Sakai-chan, or even Sakai-tan if you like? Or, maybe you'd like to call me Onii-chan~? I've heard that in Japan, having a younger girl call you 'Onii-chan' is supposed to be really soothing. So, wanna try it?"

Shirone's face turned several shades of red, and muttered "I couldn't…" as she looked away, her free hand being brought to her face. Sakai chuckled to himself, and sat down once using his power to make a picnic blanket appear.

Shirone looked back, and then only realized that their hands were connected.

She didn't even realize it until now, and felt herself tense…but then she stopped.

She stopped tensing when seeing Sakai's smile, and not showing anything negative about it. Unlike most, she didn't mind if it was Sakai this time. She was still wary, attempting to figure out the boy. But she didn't see anything that would make her feel uncomfortable.

"I made some food before coming here." Sakai explained as he made food appear via magic all over the blanket. "I thought that it would be good to have a sort of, day out here. I was going to invite Akeno-chan, but she was busy with Sona-nee for a surprising turn of events, and also the new Queen-chan that Onee-chan has."

"…So, we're going to be alone, together?"

"Yes~ I hope you don't mind~"

Shirone shook her head, and grabbed one of the sandwiches that had materialized before her. Taking the sandwich, she took a bite and ate quietly. Sakai did the same thing, only with a sausage roll instead, the pair having their hands with the other.

As they were eating, Sakai was being quite unusually quiet, and would toss his head around every so often. As he did, Shirone caught the sight of something around his neck, something that she had never seen before.

It was a necklace that had three rings on it. They looked very beautiful, they looked expensive, and rare too. On the ring itself, names were written there, but even with her eyes, she wasn't able to grasp the movements of the necklace.

"…They are beautiful."

Shirone admired the rings, to which Sakai didn't even realize they were on display.

"Hmmm? You mean me~?"

Shirone, if she could, would stifle a laugh.

"No, those rings."

Sakai realized that she was talking about them, and wore a slightly depressed face.

"Yes…they are important to me."

"…From your Onee-sama's?"

She guessed that to be the case, but he shook his head strongly, and looked down at the ground in an odd state of rare sadness that she didn't even think that Sakai could display, and seeing that, truly made her feel sorrow that she caused him to feel that.

"No, from someone else…two people in fact. People that were very important…no, people that are very important to me." His reveal was perplexing to Shirone, and he witnessed questions behind her bright eyes. "It's, nothing to worry about, Shirone-chan. It's just, nothing to really worry about at all, it isn't something that has to be talked about anyway."

Shirone didn't question it.

In the end, she didn't want to question it, and she kept her eyes on his body as he placed the rings inside of his shirt, painful memories being brought up within the young mans mind, something that he didn't want to happen.

"…Sakai-sama, I had heard at one point that…I heard that people call you…a monster." Sakai tensed at the words. "…I'm sorry…I, allowed my curiosity get…the better of me, and I may have allowed it to come out…"

"Shirone-chan, my life is…quite weird, to most. You see…I'll answer, if you allow me to ask you something in return."

"…Yes?"

Sakai took a breath through his nose, and then focused on her face.

"I had heard that you and your Onee-sama had been split up, is that true?"

Shirone's body tensed at the thought of her elder sister.

"…Onee-sama made that happen. She caused herself to disappear, that's what happened."

The bitterness in her voice truly told Sakai that the rift between her, and her elder sister was very real, it was something that Sakai could only ache for her.

"Yeah, I also heard that she had killed her previous caretaker, and left you alone to face the heat, is that right?" Shirone didn't even have to nod, but her face did drop considerably. "I'm sorry, Shirone-chan. I didn't think about anything else then, I was quite insensitive. Of course you don't want to hear about something like-"

"Onee-sama went wild, with power." She conceded to Sakai, who listened without a word. "She…killed the former…and then she…disappeared. I...I find myself wondering…why…and this power inside of me…I can't ever use it again. Because…Onee-sama became drunk, with this power…I have to seal it personally…I can't, do anything other than that, Sakai-sama."

Sakai put a hand under his chin and hummed in thought.

"Yes…erm, Senjutsu, is what you're referring too." Sakai saw Shirone twitch her body, indicating that he was right. "I'm sorry, that she left you behind. I don't really have any excuses for her, but maybe she had her own reasons. I know it sounds nuts, but maybe she did, and maybe, just maybe, she knew what she was going through, and she knew how she was going to survive too."

"…It didn't give her the right to leave me behind and think of only herself."

With her cold answer, Sakai could sense the negative feelings that were behind her steel gaze, and how she felt, distant. He wasn't sure what was going on inside of her mind, but he knew that she would have something inside of her heart for a long time.

"You're right, it didn't give her the right to do that. she shouldn't of abandoned you either, it was wrong of her. But, Shirone-chan, as hard as it might seem, there could be a reason for all of it. I did hear that the previous caretaker wasn't a good person. I did some research, and found out that he wasn't really that good of a person. Rather, I had already heard rumours of it being quite the despicable person."

"…He wasn't?"

Sakai nodded and went off the surprised look on her face.

"I had heard this. He had a dark past, and an uncertain future too. I can't say all the details, heck, I don't even know all of the details, but I do know that there wasn't anything right about that person, it wasn't something that you should've been involved with. I am just sorry that the people who found you, thought it would be okay to put you to death, like they had tried to do with me."

Shirone's ears couldn't believe what she just heard.

She turned to Sakai to see if he was lying, but when seeing his eyes, she could see that he wasn't.

"…You were sentenced to death, too?"

Sakai put his knees to his chest, and nodded.

"Since you were honest with me, I will be honest with you too. Truthfully, I was, when I was born. I heard about it from…well, people that wouldn't lie to me, about such things, since they dislike me. Yeah, I was sentenced to death, and I was going to be killed. It took the Maou-sama's, my Onee-chan, Grayfia-chan and other people that don't hate me to convince the old Devils that I am worthier alive than dead. So, yeah, I was also able to escape death too, even when I didn't know any different."

Explaining it with a solemn look on his face, Shirone felt a pang of sorrow for him. She understood all too well about what could happen if they were under such pressure.

"…I don't understand, why they would do that?"

"It's a question I ask myself often." He confided in the young girl. "I often question "Why me? Why did they chose to hate me?" and other things like that. Why they would call me monster, and creature, and other things like that. But, I never seem to get my answer either. I, always seem to fall down to the ground and end up with no conclusion. So, yeah, it seems that we both have seen dark parts of this world, huh."

"…I don't like the dark parts."

After confessing that, Sakai smiled and went into his shirt.

Shirone watched Sakai like a hawk, wondering what he was doing.

But that became clear when he produced a necklace, a different one to the one that had the rings on. This one had a diamond on, and it looked quite beautiful. Shirone didn't know what he was going to do with it…until he handed it towards her.

"…Sakai-sama?"

"Shirone-chan, take care of that for me, okay? It's really important to me. It was a present from a friend of mine when I was really young. She was, someone that I really cared about, and she was important to me. She said "Give this to someone important one day." and that's what I am doing."

"…I am, important?"

Sakai's hand went to the top of her head, and petted it softly. Her cheeks noticeably reddened at the pat of the head she received.

"Shirone-chan is my friend, and someone that is important to me too. And, Shirone-chan has been through a hard time, I am sorry that Shirone-chan went through something like that. So, I am giving you this, and make sure that you keep it safe, okay? Make sure that you always protect it, and always wear it. It is a good luck charm, and if you wear it, it will bring you good luck too."

Shirone didn't know what to say.

She felt…good.

She didn't think that she would be good about it. She felt like she was being accepted by Sakai, and felt like, he was reaching out to her. She, truly felt like she had found a good place besides Sakai right now.

"Sakai-sama…you wouldn't rather give this to Akeno-san?"

"I've…got something else to give to Akeno-chan, so don't worry about it. So, will you keep it safe for me?"

Shirone looked at the necklace and then towards Sakai. She did this for a few moments, then she nodded her head.

"…I will keep it safe, thank you Sakai-sama. It is…the first gift I have received in a long time."

"Awww, don't be so cute~ There's nothing to worry about~ I just thought it would be good if I gave it to Shirone-chan~" Sakai put his hand to the back of her head, and rubbed it gently and that made her release a cute meowing sound. "Eeep! That's the cutest sound I've ever heard in my entire life! That's it! I have to have you Shirone-chan! I want Shirone-chan to become apart of my peerage!"

His declaration was clear, and cut throat, she even was blindsided by his declaration too.

"S-Sakai-sama, t-that's…"

"I know Rias-chan is looking into making you her servant, but that's just too adorable! I want the adorable girl in my peerage! I want to have you in my peerage, alright!? That's the best, don't you think so!?"

Shirone didn't know how to respond. She could only look at the boy like he had two or three different heads, and all of them were begging, practically, for her to join his peerage. Oddly, it was a sensation she wasn't used too, it was a sensation that she didn't think that she desired.

It was a situation where she was in a place where she felt actually…wanted. She felt, sort after, in a good way.

* * *

"…Okay."

There was something the girl that had blonde hair, and was Rias' Knight did once every few days within the mountain area that she had been training with her Master, Sirzechs' Knight who was giving her lessons on how to fight.

It was to make the graves for her comrades at the open field within the mountains. She was also able to make one today. She made swords delicately where each one of them had a different shape using my ability. She stabbed those swords into the earth and made a bump.

…She didn't make a grave with a cross. There was no way she would, or could either. She didn't carve their names either.

She could tell which one of the graves is which even without carving their names. That was because she could remember the face of the particular comrade when she was standing in front of their grave.

It would be complete if she make about ten more swords. …The reason why she said "about" was because she was hesitant on whether to make her grave or not.

She died as a human. However, she was a Devil. She was still hesitant on whether it was necessary to make a grave for her who died as a human.

The one who would seek revenge was her as a Devil.

…No, she was still herself. She hadn't disappeared yet. She did become a Devil, but she still exists right here. Then she wouldn't need a grave. Except, it pains her that she couldn't build the grave for them in their homeland.

However, this place should also be okay if she thought about it. She heard that the place she ended up being in was something that she didn't need

She placed the flowers on everyone's grave.

After closing her eyes, she tried to leave...

It happened then.

[Houhou, a Devil that creates swords huh. This sure is rare.]

A creepy voice that echoed throughout the mountains. She started to sense the surrounding.

She couldn't help but sense an ominous aura.

The one who appeared while making heavy footsteps echoed within the surrounding was a giant with a head of a tiger. He was a huge beast-man with the traits of a tiger on his body. His body was so huge that he was about five metres tall. The aura floating around his body was…a demonic power.

" _He was a Devil._ "

She never thought he would appear in a place far away from a Devils village…

He was most likely a "Stray Devil". Though she had never met one, she did recall that Sakai, and Rias had told her about Stray Devils, and she knew straight away that this one was one of those creatures, just by the way that his eyes lifted onto his form, and how he looked like he was going to bury his head into the sand, and make it seem like everything was good.

The tiger beast-man grabbed onto one of the swords the girl made that was used as a grave.

He used his big eyes to look at the sword enthusiastically. There were many sharp fangs lined up from his big mouth that was left open.

[Demonic sword? No, it's an imitation of demonic sword. It doesn't even have a proper shape yet…however it is a rare ability.]

She made a sword within her hand and made her stance at him.

"Let go off that sword. That is…a grave!"

Even though she said that with strong conviction, the beast-man simply put on a disgusting smile.

[A grave? This? Never mind. There's something more important. Kid, come with me. It seems like you can be sold for a good price. You're a "Stray" like me, right? I won't treat you badly, you know?]

It seemed like the beast-man took an interest to her ability so he must be craving for her. There was no reason for her to be taken away by this beast-man.

" _I will get stronger…l get strong and… Am I really okay with seeking revenge after becoming stronger?_ "

There was this sudden doubt inside her.

Yes, the reason she started training here was because master said "You won't be able to take revenge or do anything if you aren't strong" to her face.

The reason why she was going to get stronger was for that reason. But, she had to wonder.

While she lived with her master…she started to think of unnecessary things.

There was herself who was competing with her master in fishing, and there was also herself who was in joy because her cooking improved.

With Sakai, he taught her many things about reading, writing, and even taught her how to solve math problems. He had become something of a tutor for herself, and Shirone.

She recalled times where he would teach them how to do it. They had tutors from the Gremory, but something about Sakai…something about him made learning easier. And he was over watched by Grayfia, and she always seemed impressed with his teaching's over them. They looked like they enjoyed it, and the girl was no exception.

She made an oath that she would live on behalf of her comrades and seek revenge against the Excalibur, yet she…she was starting to find joy in her current life.

She shook her head and once again directed her sword at the beast-man.

"Stop messing around. I will never go along with you!"

She said it in high spirits but he simply showed an evil smile.

[Never mind. To begin with, I'll just have to make you quiet by torturing you.]

The beast-man then released his hostility towards her from his whole body. He must be planning to attack her, that's how she thought about it, and this time, she didn't have anyone else to come for her. She had herself, and that was it. So, she didn't back down for even an instance.

She then sprinted from my position first and swung her swords at her opponent from his blind spot after running around in zigzag.

She got his flank…

That was what she thought, but the beast-man disappeared immediately. He was fast. He was faster than she could even keep up with. Her eyes couldn't grasp his movements for even a second, it was like he was insanely speedy.

She was only able to think that for a moment, but she felt a heavy blow from her back when she was charging ahead.

When she looked towards that direction she witnessed the beast-man who looked like he just kicked her. He got her back in an instant.

She was somehow able to step foot on the ground even though she received an impact on her back where she lost her breath.

The beast-man then started to laugh vulgarly.

[That was a good move. You're strong for a kid your age. But you're still no match for me. Even though I'm like this, I was a Knight under my master. Well, I couldn't use swords though. From my perspective, are you also a Knight, kid? Though it seems like you lack power.]

" _Knight? If I remember now, I heard that a Devil gets a trait depending on the evil-piece given to them. So the one I was given was a…Knight huh. I think that girl who called herself Rias also said the same thing. Yes, I remember now, Sakai-sama taught me about the Knight, and what they would be able to do…speed, is what a Knight breathes, lives by, and how they can become stronger._ "

She could remember it clearly when they were talking about it strongly. She could remember the tests that Sakai had given them, and how they were able to become clearer people, and using their minds too. She could remember that with such a mind that she had.

[Hmph. Those reincarnated from a human sure are weak.]

The beast-man released a kick with a big spin. The graves made from her swords were being destroyed.

"S-Stop it!"

She roared with such intensity that she could feel her lungs burning with the shout that she used.

The beast-man however didn't even seem bothered, and he began laughing louder and louder, not noticing the girls rage building up inside of her, the rage that would never be quenched by seeing what she needed to see.

[It seemed like you were obsessed with these crappy graves! Just like you, these graves are also weak!]

Seeing that, she couldn't help herself but to get mad and jump ahead.

"Damn it!"

However, the opponent had a movement that surpassed her own, so she ended up receiving his counter as she attacked.

Even though she had my attack dodged and received his counter, she kept on standing up no matter what and headed right at him.

For a child like her with no battle experience, he was an opponent who she could never beat. She was battered down and fell to the ground. While she fell, I questioned herself. " _I want to get stronger. For who? For myself? For my comrades? For revenge?_ " but she didn't know what the answer was supposed to be. She thought it was for them, her former comrades.

[Looks like you finally became quiet.]

It happened when the tiger beast-man tried to pick her up who was on the ground…

"Don't even get closer to that child than you already are."

A familiar voice echoed throughout the forest. When she turned her head to that direction, there was a crimson haired girl standing there.

It was Rias Gremory.

As soon as she grasped the situation, she glared at the beast-man as if she was enraged.

"I need to pay you back for hurting that child. You must be a "Stray"? I wonder how you got inside this mountain. Being clueless sure is scary."

Rias Gremory's boldness where she didn't even flinch against an opponent who was several times bigger than her. The beast-man twitched his eyebrows when he saw the crimson-hair.

[…Crimson-hair, are you a Gremory? Hou, so that must mean that this kid is a servant Devil of the Gremory. Interesting. It certainly seems like I could sell him for a high price if it's a kid who is a servant Devil of the Gremory.]

His vulgar words were directed at Rias Gremory. Her crimson hair wavered due to her aura of rage.

"High price? Are you trying to sell my cute servant? I won't forgive you. You deserve death for that!"

" _Yes, this tiger beast-man deserved death. He mocked…my…and my comrade's graves…!_ "

She couldn't stay silent anymore, she wasn't able to keep quiet.

While she endured the pain that was running through her whole body, she said right at him after she somehow got up with her legs that weren't listening to her.

"…It doesn't matter…about whether I'm…being sold or not…that isn't important right now!"

She wanted to get strong.

Right now. If she can beat this tiger bastard, then she could…

" _The graves meant for my comrades…was something no one should disrespect…! And more than that…I have…no intention of ending my life right here!"_ Her thoughts exploded inside of her, and she couldn't keep her cool anymore, erupting with rage. "I can't lose to the likes of yoooou! I'm going to get stronger in order to liiiive!"

She realised that something blew along with her shout. Then intense demonic power erupted from her body which then spread around the surrounding. The next moment, many swords with different shapes started appearing from the earth in her surroundings.

Those swords had different attributes where one would have it enveloped with flames while another one was enveloped with ice.

All of them were demonic-swords.

She grabbed hold of the demonic power sword covered in darkness. It's a good demonic sword, fitting for a Devil like herself.

"The sword that devours light. I'll name it as Holy Eraser."

She made a stance with the demonic sword and jumped towards the beast-man. While she headed towards him head on, she pulled out one of the demonic swords and threw it at the beast-man quickly.

That was the flame demonic sword. It made a violent flame and headed right towards the beast-man.

[Kuu!]

The beast-man deflected that powerfully with his fist, but she was already in a stage where she had her sword striking down at him.

He responded to that and tried to catch the demonic sword, however, she made an ice demonic-sword appear at the tip of her foot.

She did that because she remembered master's words.

[The necessary point for swinging a sword is how you can overcome your opponents guard precisely rather than brute strength.]

She remembered those words clearly, and strongly. She remembered it too.

At the same time she had her darkness demonic sword sealed, she made a sharp kick with the ice demonic sword directly taught by Sakai himself, though hers was lacking a little bit, towards the beast-man's face.

Her demonic sword impaled the left eye of the beast-man who had his guard broken.

[Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The beast-man who had his eye gouged out screams loudly and squirmed in pain.

She then said it to him while making a sarcastic smile.

"…I don't think having just power is enough. If you're a Knight, and if you're someone who uses swords, then I think technique is the way to go. I also heard it from Sakai-sama too. He said that a Knight should fight with techniques, befitting the Knight of the King, don't you agree?"

Hearing her words, the tiger beast-man made an angry expression where he didn't have even the slightest confidence.

[I don't give a shit about you anymoooooore! I've decided to kill you noooow!]

The beast-man made the claws of both his hands longer and slashed them down at me.

She couldn't dodge after losing every bit of her stamina with the attack earlier, and…

It happened when she prepared to receive critical damage. She heard a voice that she was very familiar with.

"A "Stray" that didn't realize girl was also under the protection of Sitri and Gremory. Don't you even realize that simple fact? Because of that, you've miscalculated on what is going to happen to you now. I'm sorry, but for attacking this girl, and Rias-chan, I'm gonna have to eliminate you~"

The trees made a noise, and what appeared before the girl was a dome of water.

The girls eyes lit up with shock as the beast-mans eyes froze with the colour of fear, the water freezing immediately, and then she heard the clicking of fingers, and with that, the ice around the beast-mans claws shattered, blood spewing out.

[Oyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nooooooo! My claws! You fucking piece of shit! I'll make you pay for that!]

The mans face curled up and down as pain rippled through his fingers, were his claws used to be. Blood splattered on the ground, and his eyes dilated to the point it was hard to make out the pupils. His face could tell a thousand words.

"I kept you waiting, everyone~"

The one that appeared was Sakai himself, along with Shirone. The redhead breathed a sigh of relief, and folded her arms. While the girl looked perplexed on Sakai's arrival, Rias gives a simple explanation while running a hand through her hair.

"Because of this situation, I had asked Sakai to come over here. I knew he wasn't that far away, and I knew that by seeing this persons form for even a few seconds, Sakai would be able to deal with it. Though, I did promise that I would give him some of my manga later on, so that's also another reason for him to come too."

"Geez Rias-chan! You make it sound like I did it just for that when I came to also protect blondie-chan and you too!"

"Ehehe...sorry."

He stepped out while carrying Shirone in his arms, placing her next to Rias herself, and then pointed towards the beast-mans crying form, and made a darkened face appear.

"Attacking someone that you shouldn't of done so. That deserves a punishment like no other. I won't allow you to walk away with your life in tact. I am sorry, but that's how life is going to lead you now."

The beast-man looks towards Sakai, and focuses his eyes.

[This boy is…the way that he looks…and his control over ice and water…I've heard of this….n-no way. You can't be something like this…y-you're that monster! Y-Yes, you're that monster who dies if you get even near him! Stay away from me! I don't want to die! You evil monster, stay away from me! Don't come near me!]

The beast-man changed tactics, and was now afraid. Sakai looked like he was going to become sad, but the boy wouldn't allow him to come across as anything other than intense anger. The girl looked perplexed by how the Devil was now afraid of a young child. It didn't make sense to her why he was going to fight her, yet looked like he was going to cry and cease to exist to Sakai when he came himself.

"Evil monster huh…" A hollow laugh escaped his lips as water gathered around him. "…perhaps this time, I am going to fight and defeat you. You attempted to do something to my friends, and that's now allowed. So, I am going to have to freeze you, and not allow you to even get a single shred of decency anymore!"

[GET AWAY!]

The man fired countless demonic bullets towards Sakai who flicked his wrist, and did the same with his water. As his water came into contact with the demonic bullets, the power was frozen, and shattered once hitting the ground.

"T-That's amazing…"

The girl was in awe of what Sakai was able to do. Seeing that, made it seem like a dream when she was fighting her. Rias didn't seem all too impressed, already aware that Sakai would be able to win, while Shirone looked stunned by how she was seeing this right now.

Once realizing that he wasn't going to be able to win with demonic power, the beast-man changed tactics, and rushed forward. He attempted to blindeside Sakai by getting behind him, and he thought he succeeded when he got behind Sakai, but an ice barrier erupted as he swung his foot out, blocking the hit all together.

"Wrong move."

With those dangerous words, Sakai tightened his fists, and from the ice shield, ice spires erupted forth, and stabbed the man in the foot. He screamed as blood came from his wound, and went to naturally pull away, but Sakai didn't stop with the spires, and pierced the man in different places, his chest, stomach, arms, and legs. All over his body, he was stabbed with the sharpest ice that was imaginable.

[Y-You fucking bastard child! G-Get away from me! Don't come near me! I don't want you to be near me! I don't want you to come near me! Don't, please don't come near me anymore! I'm scared! I'm frightened! Don't do anything to me! Please don't come near me anymore! Please, I am frightened! I don't want to die by your hand! Please stay away from me you monster! I can't handle it anymore! I can't do anything against you! Please don't come near meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!]

He lost all sense of reason, and pulled away from Sakai's ice spires. He howled in pain with blood spewing out of his system. He could see the red painting the ground with its intense colour, it looked like a bloodbath, it truly looked like someone had gone through with red paint, and got to work hard. But it was the Devils blood, that painted the earth.

Sakai cocked his head back towards the Stray Devil, the mans body flinching. Sakai turned his body to face the beast-man and put his hand outwards. From his hand, water began forming, and surrounded his body gradually.

"Wow, it seems like you've turned into something of a mess, haven't you? I understand, I know what is going on right now, you're really angry at me right now, aren't you? It is okay, you don't have to worry about anything like that, we're going to be fighting with the best of our abilities, aren't we? Please come at me with the intense power that you have. I wish to feel it with my body too, alright? I think that would be for the best."

[FUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!]

The beast-man lost all reason and lunged forward. His mind was blown, he was frightened. But he couldn't lose to the child. He wouldn't allow himself to lose to the child that was before him, and put his rage in his bleeding hands.

"Big mistake."

Sakai simply released the wave of water. The racing rapids of his water slammed against the Devil with the force of a raging sea. It smacked the Devil into the sky where he was held motionlessly as the water wrapped around him. Slowly, the water began forming ice, freezing the Devil right down to the centre of his body. His body was wrapped in ice, and his eyes could be seen moving. But beyond that, he wasn't able to move at all. He attempted to do that, but he couldn't do something like that.

"W-What kind of technique is that?"

The blonde was perplexed, so Rias explained.

"It's Sakai's move that freezes you down to extreme temperatures. It even freezes your body too a very high degree that it would cause frost bite, among other things. Think of it being absolute zero, or close enough. Yeah, I'd say it is near that, but not quite that just yet. It freezes everything that it comes into contact with, and stops you from breaking free, unless you have a good strength, which this person doesn't. It is a special move of Sakai's. Though, it is hard to muster up due to actually freezing body movements too, and expends a lot of power. I presume Sakai thought that this was a fitting punishment for the Devil that attempted to harm you."

As she said that, Sakai releases a breath, and the victim begins breaking down mentally. Because he was frozen to the place where he wasn't able to move, he merely could only look on as Sakai swung his hand outwards.

From his hand, a curved blade of ice shot forth, and flew up into the sky. The Devil that was trapped only could watch on as Sakai sliced off the Devils head, killing him instantly, leaving the rest of the body frozen in the air.

Shirone saw the head of the Devil shattering away into nothingness once it hit the ground. She had to admit that was pretty cool, no pun intended. She was impressed that Sakai had such a good level of power, and was able to use such skills.

Sakai watches as the rest of his body shatters as he clicks his fingers.

Once his body was gone, Sakai turned to the others, and thumbed up everyone.

"Aaaaaaaand~ It's done~ No more bad naughty Devil~"

Rias walked forward, and clapped her hands together.

"Thank you for coming Sakai. I am sorry for disrupting what you were doing with Shirone, whatever that was, and coming over here right away. I was intensely surprised by the levels of power you released too."

"Ooh shucks, it seems like I'm getting a compliment~ If it is Rias-chan that does that, I might have to blush~"

Rias cracks a smile every now and again, and then folds her arm across her developing bust.

"By the way, what where you doing with Shirone anyway?"

"Nothing really~ Having a picnic and such~ It was good, for her too~"

Rias nodded, catching the hidden meaning within his words, and was thankful with her eyes.

Sakai then looked at the graves that had been disrupted by the Devil beforehand and whistfully walked over, and began fixing them. The blonde haired girl wore a surprised face, and walked over too, Shirone following afterwards.

"W-What are you doing, exactly?"

She couldn't work it out, but Sakai just offered her a smile.

"Graves, they've been disrupted. It, isn't good when someone does that and mocks the deaths of people important to us. We have to preserve these peoples graves so we can remember them too. That's how it is."

Shirone wordlessly sat next to Sakai, and helped him fix the graves. Rias wasn't one for sitting around and doing nothing, she sat down next to Shirone, and did the same thing that they were doing.

The blonde haired girl couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, and she sat down right beside Sakai, helping them all fix the graves.

While she fixed the graves with all of them, Sakai said this to her quietly.

"Hey. You said this to me before. That Devils are beings that destroy humans."

In the time she had with him back then, she said something like that to him.

Sakai continued while he put the swords that would be used as a grave on the earth that is sticking out.

"I have been asking myself this as I was growing up. Because, I have seen the dark side of the Devils, from my perspective, I've seen many people doing something like that to me. But, there are other things that make Devils different and unique. Of course, I'm not saying we're the best race. Every race has good and bad things about them. But obviously, you, Rias-chan and I, are clearly not those Devils, right? We're not evil or anything. We're not out to destroy the world."

When he said it, she really began thinking about it.

She could see that neither Sakai, or Rias were evil. Rias came and stood up for her without even thinking. Sakai came on the behest of Rias, and defended her without even saying anything worrying at all.

She started to think that she should believe in the crimson haired girl that was fixing the grave really hard beside her. Even believing in Sakai seemed good too. They both came for her when she was feeling lonely, and was afraid of death.

After they somehow shaped the graves, we walked the mountain path together.

While we were walking, Sakai asks Rias something important.

"By the way, Rias-chan. Did you decide on the girls name?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if this child would like it…" The redhead who stared at the girl gently said this name. "Kiba Cthulhu. I thought of it mostly with my feeling, but how about it? I thought that it would give you an edge."

The girl smiled at her suggestion and nodded, though shook her head too.

"Yes, I think Kiba would be good…but Cthulhu is…something that I don't really want, I am sorry. I don't really need that edge…erm, I don't think that I would be able to pull off having Cthulhu as a name, I'm sorry."

Seeing her reaction, Sakai, Shirone and Rias smiled, however Rias felt a frown working onto her face when she was rejected with the name 'Cthulhu' as she thought that would be a cool name to have for her.

"So, no Cthulhu?"

She hoped that she had heard wrong, and she wanted to have the name for the girl that she really liked too.

"No Cthulhu."

The girl named Kiba as a last name agreed, Rias turning her eyebrows downwards sadly. She really liked that name, so she became a little mischievous, and looked towards Shirone, and wanted to say something, but Shirone shook her head.

"Ooh, I see…so, what else is there then?"

"Aah, Rias-chan! I've got a name too! I thought of it just in case!"

"What's that then?"

Rias asked with a smile on her face, so Sakai cleared his throat and looked towards the young girl.

"…Yumi. I thought of it while watching a certain program, and from someone I knew in the past too. She was someone strong, and unique too. You don't have to take the name or anything, but I thought that it would be pretty good if you had that name too."

The girl named Kiba thought about it for a few moments.

Thoughts rushed around her head, and ultimately, she nodded her head.

"Kiba Yumi, I like that name. Thank you, Sakai-sama."

"Naaaah~ I don't like that 'sama' on my name~ Try something else~"

He was insistent that Yumi didn't call him that. and it went for Shirone too, seeing how she was reluctant to call him something else too.

"B-But, that would be quite, disrespectful. I can't say something like that, it would be highly-"

"But it's my wish~ Have something else, too~ Don't call me 'Sakai-sama' because someone like Yumi-chan should do something like that~ It would be better if that happened too~ Yeah, call me 'Sakai-kun' or something like that~"

The girls face turned a cute pink colour, and she wanted to shake her head. But his eyes on her were really big and pleading. It was almost like a child asking for something so important that it could shatter the world if they didn't get it.

"I-I erm…y-you're…erm, I have to think about it…I-I don't know what to say about it…y-yes, I think that it would be better if I…erm, b-but that is…Sakai-kun…t-that's alright, to say? W-Wouldn't I be court-marshalled or something?"

"Hah! You said it! Guards, take her away! Throw her in the prison and lock her away for her disobedience!"

Yumi's eyes shot open and she looked around for anything as she became on her toes for anything that was going to happen to her…

But there was nothing there.

Confusing swept across her face, and confusion in her eyes.

"Hahahaha! Man, you're so easy~ I got you~ I got you~"

The girl just looked at Sakai with conflicting feelings, she didn't know what the heck was going on now. But when she saw that Rias was giggling too, she realized that it was a joke from the boy, where his face had the brightest smile that she had ever seen before.

"S-So, that was a joke?"

"Of course~ Being stiff isn't good~ You need to relax~"

Yumi's face tinged pink, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. But she felt something weird inside of her. She didn't know why, but something about his relaxed stance, and face that looked childish yet kind too, she felt like she could finally relax even more than before.

"Y-Yes, relaxing is good too."

Sakai nodded his head, and then turned towards Shirone as Yumi unconsciously moved closer towards Sakai himself. Rias was aware of Sakai and Yumi's closeness, and felt happy for Yumi, to have someone that she could talk to.

"What about this girl, Rias-chan? Have you thought of a cute name for her too?"

"A name…oh, yes. I have thought of a name too." She turned towards Shirone. "Sakura Toujou, I thought of this name while thinking difficultly, but that's how I thought the name would be good. So, Sakura, what do you think?"

"…Toujou is fine…but Sakura, I don't know what this person is, but it sounds like a useless girl that's annoying."

"Hey~ I love the same Sakura-chan~ It is adorable~ Remember? Card Captors? Sakura-chan from that was adorable, and I loved her powers! I would love to have like those cards in my possession! I love them greatly!"

Sakai sang out, but Shirone continued shaking her head.

"…Something else."

"Oh…b-but, you like Toujou?"

If she could, Rias would pray for that to be a good name for her right now.

Shirone nodded her head.

"That's acceptable."

Rias took a relieving breath, but she still had the problem of the first name for her. She didn't know what she was going to do, and saw the repeating pattern of her unable to give first names, it made her feel saddened.

"Okay, so what other name could have…erm, I don't know what to think about this now."

Shirone saw that Rias was struggling, so she turned towards Sakai.

"…Have you thought of a name too?"

Sakai wore a surprised face that she would have such a thing for him.

"Eh? You want my input too?"

"…I wouldn't mind it. As long as it isn't stupid."

She admitted, and half expected something wild, which she was right about.

"Ooh well, I thought of Thunder Cat because if you came to my peerage, and teamed up with Akeno-chan then you would be a thunder cat…" Shirone shot a dry look. "…But, I presumed you wouldn't like that." Shirone nodded her head. "Well, there are things that need to be considered, but I thought of the name 'Koneko' too."

"…Koneko?"

Shirone seemed…pleased with that name. It seemed…to fit with her. Koneko, the name that she…was given by Sakai. It seemed, to be the best one that she could want. It, came from Sakai, and it was a name, all her own, where her past wasn't tied to it anymore.

"Yeah~ I thought that since you're an adorable kitty, that Koneko-chan would be the way to go. If you don't like it, we can of course change it, but I think that it would be pretty cool if your name was Koneko-chan. If you don't like it, then you can have your name whatever you-"

"Does, Sakai-sama like that name?"

Sakai showed a wide smile, then bent his head in agreement.

"That's right, I really like it~ But this is your name, and you should pick whatever you want~ If you want to be a new you, pick a name that the new you most represents~ If it is Koneko-chan, Thunder Cat-chan, or something else."

The girl thought about it.

Since it was a name, that she liked, she didn't have any objections, not really. She liked the name, and it came from someone that she was beginning to like.

"…Then, Koneko will suffice. I heard…that being named by someone else, means that they…it means something special. I, also thought that it wouldn't be so bad…if Sakai-sama was the one who named me too…it wouldn't be so bad."

"Awwwwwwwww!" Sakai latched onto the newly named Koneko, and hugged her tightly. "That's very adorable! I really like this cuteness that you easily display! Thank you for being adorable! I am really excited to see this adorable side!"

"…Sakai-sama is always…" She saw Sakai looking at her questioningly. "…Sakai-san, then." He nodded in acceptance. "…Sakai-sans hugging me really tightly, Sakai-san is really…affectionate, aren't you?"

"Of course! Since it is becoming late, I think that we should head home!"

"Aah yes, because you're getting your own Evil Pieces tomorrow, aren't you Sakai?"

Rias informed with Yumi and Koneko looking a little surprised.

"Ooh yes, that's what I am having, my Evil Pieces are going to be given to me tomorrow morning. Damn, it is really here, that time has come to me now, and I am surprised that it has come now! It is going to be amazing!"

"Yes, it does seem like that. Yes, I am pleased to see this, now. Also, have you thought about having servants, Sakai? I mean, is there anyone that you'd want to make your servant right away? Is there something going on there?"

"Actually, I do have someone in mind. I just hope she says yes."

Neither Yumi or Koneko knew who he was talking about, but Rias thought that it was a wonderful thing, if she was right on the money. Sakai himself really feels great about what he was going with him now.

* * *

Finally…it was here.

The day that Sakai had been wishing for since he had turned old enough to understand the concept of Evil Pieces. He finally could get what he thought would be the best, the thing that he fought for, for years. The things that Serafall had fought for, for years.

Today was that day.

Today, he finally got to have his pieces, the day that arrived for him from such a long time ago. Now, he finally had the chance to get the pieces that he would be getting from everyone that was something important to him.

The first thing he saw when stepping into the hall was…how empty it was.

He could only see people that were important to him.

Unlike the time when Sona got her pieces, his time had come, and it was an empty hall. It truly was a hallow hall, that only Rias, Akeno, Walburga, Ravel, Koneko, Yumi, Bova, Sona, Tsubaki, and Serafall had attended. Of course, Grayfia was near Sakai too, but besides that, the large hall was very empty.

He could understand why the rest of the Maou's weren't there, it was something that didn't require their assistance right now. And they had important matters to attend too. The place where some of the officials would be…weren't there. He also understood why that was.

He looked towards the place where the usual parents would be sitting…but Sakai didn't see either his Mother or his Father. He saw Serafall at the front of the stage, waving energetically, trying to dissuade Sakai from feeling sorrow that neither of his parents turned up.

When seeing how empty the hall was, Tsubaki leaned closer towards Sona.

"Sona-sama, this place is…very empty right now."

"It is to be expected."

She muffled out so Sakai didn't hear her speaking about it negatively.

"Because of those…erm, things, that people say, others haven't come here either."

"It's fine, I wouldn't worry. Sakai can see that we're all here, he's fine with anything else. Though, I know that Sairaorg-san wished to come, he was hung up with something to do with his Otouto, honestly."

Sona expressed her thoughts honestly, and felt saddened for Sakai that he had to essentially not be recognized by important people.

As for Sakai himself, he merely looked over the vast empty hall with dull eyes. Grayfia noticed the look on his face instantly, and felt worried for him too, wanting to make sure that he didn't have anything to worry about, at all.

"Sakai-sama…"

Grayfia could understand the face that Sakai had right now, which was sadness.

But, he shook his head, and put his thumb outwards.

"No worries! I expected this! But, my friends have come! That's for the best, after all! Yes, I am pleased with this right now! Thank you for worrying Grayfia-chan, but I don't have to worry about anything else now!"

"Sakai-sama, I did invite your parents, but they seemed to have marked this as an absence."

"I suspected them to not appear." He revealed with a sigh. "As long as nothing ruins it, because this day is important to me, you know Grayfia-chan? I know that most of the old Devils were against it, but they don't have to appear for this to be extra special. I have my friends, and that's all I need right now."

Grayfia could only nod her head in agreement.

Soon it began. Sakai took those long steps towards the front of the hall. Sakai saw Bova giving a thumbs up, Rias smiling as did Walburga and Ravel also smiled brightly towards her friend. Sona showed her usual stare, but also a proud smile on her face. Tsubaki had the same look that was on her face. Koneko just allowed a small smile on her face, and Yumi tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face. Lastly, Akeno was also smiling brightly to herself, and to Sakai too.

"Are you okay, Sakai-sama?"

As they walked, Sakai heard Grayfia speak to him.

"Erm, yes, I am okay thank you very much Grayfia-chan. I know that I am going to be able to become a King that they…they can be proud of. The…my best friends…they were going to become…my first, you know Grayfia-chan?"

"I didn't realize that you had discussed something like that."

Grayfia was surprised, and held a confused expression. Sakai himself smiled sadly to himself, and held his head downwards towards the ground, and felt like life had given up on him, and life wouldn't be worth it, nothing would be worth it.

"I did…we did. I know we were young, but I loved it every single minute of their friendship towards me…I, am really happy that I get to become a King…but, I feel regret that I wouldn't be able to have them by my side, always, I just don't think that it would be fair…I get it though, of course I understand, I just wish that I could've seen them once more…and explained that I would be sorry about it all."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"I do…I have to be sorry, because I was the one that killed them…if they weren't around me, they wouldn't of died, Grayfia-chan…but, not again. I won't allow anyone to ever die again, I can't have someone else die on me. Even if I die, I won't allow anyone else to die. Never again."

The conviction within the young mans soul was quite telling to Grayfia, and how he still felt about the past.

When making it to the front, Serafall had teary eyes.

"I have been waiting for this Sakai-chan~ From here on you will become one fine King-chan~" Under the guidance of Serafall, who gave him such words the ritual finally begins. "And so, the next will be…"

Sakai sat on the chair which is beside the altar with Grayfia and followed the guidance of the host of this ceremony.

Serafall smirks to herself, and then walks towards a microphone. She stands in front of the microphone stand which is set on the altar and then she starts to sing.

"I'm a Barbie Girl~ In a Barbie world~ Life in plastic, its fantastic~"

Sona's worst fears were confirmed when she began singing 'Barbie Girl' and put her hands to her face, while crying "Why is this my life now?" in a truly depressing state, Tsubaki unable to say anything other than pat her back gently, and soothingly.

Akeno giggled to herself, as Ravel wore a strained smile. Rias looked troubled, as did Walburga. Koneko didn't really have an opinion, but Yumi felt embarrassed and looked away silently wishing that this would be over already, she truly wished for that to be the case.

As for Grayfia herself, she knew this was going to happen. Even though she didn't really know of it, she expected that it would be something in her character, to do something like this. She truly felt like she was going to die of embarrassment right now, other than anything else that he could be going through right now.

As for Sakai himself…

"Come on Barbie, let's go party~!"

Sona was deeply troubled and looked like she was about to cry as Sakai danced around with Serafall pointing at him, as if saying that the song was for him, that only depressed Sona even more, Rias giggling to herself.

"Don't worry Sona, it will stop in a few minutes."

"Then I have got the rest of my life…or their's."

To Akeno, it sounded like she was threatening to kill her sibling's, but waved that off with a kind smile on her face.

After the song, the ritual finally phases into the main part. Grayfia and Sakai stand at the altar and the first thing that will happen is the receiving of the certificate. Maou Serafall starts reading what's written on the certificate.

"For those reasons, I hearby proclaim you, the cutest adorable Otouto-chan that I have ever had, or want to have again, Sakai Sitri, as a true High-class Devil, and have your own set of Evil Pieces, because you are a King."

Sakai got on his knee and received the certificate gratefully. Now, here is his line.

"It will be my honour to accept these, Serafall-sama."

He replied in a complicated manner, but also in a graceful, and dignified manner too.

Sakai heard there are those who uses exaggerated words or really long lines at this situation. But he gave a plain answer since he was told that the simple reply would be the best, and he didn't really want to waste time, he was too excited for anything else other than this now.

He got up once to spread his certificate front of the crowd so they can have a clear look. There's a sudden rain of claps. Even though it was from his friends, he was excited that he would be able to have something like this.

He then hands the certificate to the person helping me, Grayfia herself. Next is the ritual where Grayfia who is his personal maid, puts on a crown on his head since he requested it be Grayfia that was the one who was going to place such things on his head.

Grayfia and Sakai stand at the altar and face each other. Sakai then got on his knee. Grayfia receives the crown from the person in charge. And then she puts on the crown on his head. It appears like a real crown so he can feel the heavy weight.

Then there is another applause. Alright, with this the ritual for the crowning is over.

For the last part of the ceremony, the girl that was Sakai's sister, Serafall, raises her hand. Then a stone monument which is shining in black colour comes falling from above our head. The stone monument which floats in the air.

The monument was for the completion of the King ritual. Touching that, was the same as registering the King. Becoming his own King was about to be completed, he finally felt like he was going to become the King that he was amazing.

"Now, the new King, Sakai-chan. Stand in front of the monument."

Serafall urges Sakai with a King smile on her face.

He takes a step forward while enveloping his left hand with his aura and then touch the monument.

That instant, his heart made a loud beat This monument is made from the same material as the Evil Pieces.

The monument shines blue, but also with a sinister black colour too. Sona found this odd, as Serafall and Grayfia share a look between the two of them. The others didn't notice anything, but Sona did, and she felt…odd.

She felt, cold.

She recalled her own experiences with receiving her Evil Pieces, and it never did that when she was doing her own ceremony.

And then it returns to the normal monument, before Sona could have time to analyse it too.

With this, the registration was done.

Sakai then received a small box from Serafall. When he opened it he found 15 Evil Pieces inside. All of his Evil Pieces, his own pieces that he finally received for such a long time, the pieces that he had wanted to have for such a long time. It truly was, something that he was excited about, he wanted to run and scream about it, but he kept his composure.

"Sakai-sama, it has done now, you're a King."

Grayfia spoke from beside him, and he smiled widely. She took a step back as she saw the others clapping their hands.

Cheers erupted from behind Sakai, all giving congratulations, even Sona was giving her own congratulations about whatever it was that he was doing now, that was the best thing in his eyes.

He didn't show his face to the others at first, but Serafall, who was facing him, could see the happy tears that sprang from his eyes. She felt happy for her younger brother right now, that he had such a good group of friends around him. she didn't think she'd be able to see the day where Sakai could smile again, a truly good smile, not since the accident happened.

"Sakai-chan, you're a King now, you know?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-chan! I'm a King now! I shall be the best, like no one ever was!"

The determination on the young mans face was very telling. This day wasn't about who did or didn't turn up. This day was about the day that Sakai could stand with his sisters, and start his own peerage, his own family too.

"Hehe, if it is my Otouto-chan, then I am pleased~ But, since you've got your pieces now, is there something that is going to happen with them~? I think that because yours are adorable pieces, you should begin making servants right away~"

"Aah yes, thank you for reminding me Onee-chan, I need to go and ask someone something right away before I get nervous~"

"Nerves? Since when did my Sakai-chan get nervous?"

She found it surprisingly delightful that even he got nervous sometimes. He was, pleasantly surprised by this discovery, honestly. She also thought that it was pretty cool that she could do something like that too.

Sakai took a breath, and turned around, making sure his eyes were dry. He walked forward a single pace, and then another, and another. He soon found himself before Akeno, and gave her a big smile, who did the same.

"Akeno-chan~ I'm a King now~"

"Ara, I couldn't believe my surprise at seeing this, you know~? Sakai-kun, that boy I met those years ago, has now become a King. So, since you've gotten your Evil Pieces, you're going to be looking for servants to recruit, no?"

Bova's ears perked at that, as Sakai gave an even wider smile.

"That's right, and usually, the first servant someone gets, is the Queen. Did you know that?"

"Ooh, is that the case?"

Sakai's head bobbed along as he took out his Queen piece. Rias, and Sona looked on with interest, knowing what was going to happen now. He danced the Queen piece in his hand as Akeno watched with a keen interest.

"The Queen is supposed to be the second in command of a peerage. Someone that you trust with absoluteness. Someone that you wish to have beside you always. Someone that is always going to stand beside you, and someone that you always want to be beside you. Like Onee-chan has Tsubaki-chan~ I also wish to have a Queen that is like that beside me. So, that's why, Akeno-chan."

"Y-Yes?"

Akeno was waiting for this.

She wished that it was what she was thinking about anyway.

The way that he looked, the way that he smiled at her, just made her heart dance within her chest.

"I wish, for Akeno-chan to be beside me." Akeno's eyes danced with tears as he confessed. "The time that I spent with Akeno-chan is amazing. I never thought that the first time we'd meet, is when I saved your life. Then, I'd wander after you. After coming together with me, Akeno-chan found out about…some dark secrets about me, and she wasn't repulsed. She didn't turn away from the weird me, and stood beside me like she truly did want to be near me."

"Sakai-kun, of course I would…"

"That's why, I want to ask…Akeno-chan. Will you always stand beside me, and be my Queen? I can't think of anyone better to fulfil my Queen role, than Akeno-chan herself. She's bright, beautiful, kind, caring, and has a big heart too. That's why, I wish for Akeno-chan to become my Queen, and always be with me. Because Akeno-chan is the gentlest, she's the kindest, and she's the best person to become my Queen. You met, and surpassed my expectations as a Queen. You've been on my mind since we met, you are the best friend that I always wanted, besides my other best friends that is, and the woman that is the best kind of person to me."

"Sakai-kun that's…"

Akeno felt lost for words, and she didn't know how else to say it either. She felt tears prickling her eyes, and then she felt Sakai take her hand with his own hand. The instant connection between the two of them made her eyes widen with surprise.

"Akeno-chan! I-I might be an inconvenience sometimes, and I'm kinda hyper too! But, if Akeno-chan was to become my Queen, I would make everyday fun! I would have Akeno-chan adorned by me constantly! There wouldn't be a single day where Akeno-chan feels lonely! I'll make Akeno-chan feel like the Queen that she already is in my eyes! I thought that since we're a bunch of 'monsters' we'd be the best suited next to one another! S-So please, become my Queen!"

It was a plea from the bottom of his heart. The plea that touched the hearts of everyone that was around. Honestly, she was astonished by this. Akeno didn't think he'd ask her with such intensity, such passion. She didn't think that she would be able to hear something like this after everything had gone on in her life.

"Sakai-kun….fufufu, for a man to say something like that to me, makes me feel complex. To me, it sounds like a confession from the soul. But, how should this girl respond? Well, a commitment might be good too."

"C-Commitment!?"

Sakai heard Serafall spit out, and charge forward. However, Grayfia grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards, Serafall shouting "DON'T COMMIT TO ANYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO HEEERRR!" again and again, Grayfia having a displeased gaze in her eyes.

Sona rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. Koneko looked on between the two of them, then looked down at the thing Sakai gave her before. She grasped it tightly in her hand, and held it. Yumi furrowed her eyebrows, a slight jealous expression on her face. Rias' face just went red, as did Ravel's, Walburga giggling to herself.

"That's right Sakai-kun. Even a girl like me needs commitment, too."

"C-Commitment…l-like getting…married?"

For an unusual sight, Sakai's face turned red, and he poked his fingers together shyly.

Akeno could only have the expression of dumbfound as she looked at the surprisingly shy look on his face, finding it even more cute than she had ever thought of before.

"Well, perhaps in the future. But for now, standing next to Sakai-kun as his own would be fine too."

Then, Sakai felt pressure on his lips. Before he could even realize it, Sakai's lips were being pressed by Akeno's own lips. Her lips caressed his own lips as Serafall attempted to hit Akeno with demonic power, fortunately Grayfia was able to stop her, though she looked pissed off too.

When Akeno broke the kiss, she left him a jittering mess, his face as bright as Rias' hair, and she muttered "That was really good~" as she wiped her mouth, a satisfied smile on her face, Sakai's eyes barely able to register what was going on in his mind right now.

"I-I erm…t-that was, and you're, and I am just erm…y-you kissed me and that means that we are…erm, I don't even know what to think…t-this is something that I can't think about…a-and this is a kiss that happened between you and I…a-a kiss that is…"

His fingers continued to poke together, Akeno put a hand to her cheek to see such a sight before her, a shy looking Sakai. She never thought that she would see something like that, she honestly thought that she never would see something like that.

"Fufu, what's wrong Sakai-kun?"

Akeno saw his flustered face, befitting a child of his age with a kissing situation going on.

"Akeno-chan, you kissed me!?"

He finally exploded after a few seconds of staring blankly at her.

"Ara, yes~ That was a kiss~"

The same teasing tone Akeno always had didn't betray the intense feelings bubbling inside of her. Her lips began to quiver at the thought of kissing Sakai again, and was glad that he was her first kiss, and was glad that she was able to do it right, and proper too.

"B-But, that was…I mean, kissing is…erm…kissing is when you want to…y-you want to kiss…someone like me? I-I mean, you're…erm, not angry about me…erm, doing something like that, even though I am like this…erm, aren't I just a…"

"Sakai-kun is very cute~" Akeno said it with a teasing voice, but she looked embarrassed like a girl her age would be when kissing a boy. "By the way, that was me accepting your proposal. Because, once you kiss a girl, you have to take responsibility for that girl, you know?"

"T-Take responsibility…w-wait, Akeno-chan is going to become my Queen too!?"

"Y-Yes, I will become Sakai-kun's Queen, so always look after me, and my heart, okay?" Sakai's face lifted as Akeno's cheeks reddened. " _Besides, you made me fall for you, you have to take responsibility for such things. Because, I won't ever go to anyone else, Sakai-kun, only you._ "

She couldn't say it out loud, but Akeno had really fallen for him, in a good way. After everything they had gone through together, she really did want to be beside him, always. Nothing, was ever going to separate them, because Akeno was now his Queen.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Sakai is now a King, and has Akeno as his Queen! He's also bonded with Koneko, and Yumi, even picking out their first names! It was even shown that Akeno has now fallen for him! Well, in their time, it has been over three years and in that time Sakai would've done more affectionate stuff for her, so it makes sense that she feels like that.**

 **But next chapter, a new peerage member is going to be introduced, so until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, Rias, Serafall, Sona.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Kuroka.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces) Ravel (mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **bcsclaymore; I know yeah. Just what is gonna happen there~? It will come, that day will come eventually.**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed, it did just happen~ Yeah, I wanted to show that she's still not fully accepting of it, yet wants to become stronger too. Well, she's only just begun, it was only around a month or so since she became a Devil, and Sakai has at least basic knowledge on swordsmanship. He isn't going to be full on swordsman, but he knows enough to beat the current Yumi, in the future it will be a different story. Hehe, bonding indeed is pretty good~ Hehe, that will come in the future~ It was indeed a joint effort, I thought that would be good, combining their...certain talents about it. Yeah! Sakai got his pieces, and now is gonna start making people members of his peerage! That's Serafall for you, she'll always be an oddball, and caused Sakai to be like that too. Well, I wouldn't consider it a marriage proposal, not from Sakai's side anyway. Remember, he is quite hyperactive, has a tendency to allow excitement take him over, plus to Sakai, it is a huge deal that someone join his peerage, so while it did sound like a confession of love (on some level, it could be considered as that but not to the extent of true love or anything) it was just Sakai wanting to be with Akeno and have her as his Queen. Serafall looked ready to murder, didn't she? Damn, don't let anyone near Sakai. In the end, it did work out yeah, Sakai even kissed Akeno, though that was Akeno's part than Sakai's, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Grayfia is soon gonna lock lips with Sakai, but he's still a little young for Grayfia to kiss him, and not it be creepy. Yeah, I will take it into consideration, and it seems others want that too. And thanks! Hehe, hope your arm gets better~**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **TheUnknownUser2; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, I suppose you're right.**

 **hellspam; Thanks, I am glad that you liked it! Hehe, I thought that would be cool to throw that in there, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Aah, no problems! Well, she has just started out, so she wouldn't have much abilities with a sword. And yeah, it would help her too, grow as a stronger person too. Yeah, it is building up to that, and will have the payoff sooner or later, it is going to be a cute scene between them when it happens. Well, this chapter answers who is gonna join next, literally in the first few paragraphs, you'd probably be able to tell who it is. Yeah, it allows them to bond, but also show that it is okay to care about the other too, which will play a role into when she is going to join his yeah, I can agree with you there, though Koneko didn't know the full extents of what had actually happened between Kuroka, and their previous master, so she went off what she knew, and how she was placed in a situation that she had no control over. She is gonna grow because of that, it will be shown how in the future. Actually, she couldn't. That scene, was based off a scene in volume 15, which covers some of Kiba's backstory, and it shows Rias, who couldn't fight that enemy, but did show and stick up for Kiba all the same, and was willing to fight to the best that she could. Logically, Sakai, being in the area, would be called, and it shows Yumi that Rias is there for her, and knows her limits too, and asks for help, which Yumi didn't really want to do, but shown through them, shows that it is okay to ask for help. It surely was quite emotional huh. Serafall singing, she's a very...weird type of girl, but Sakai got in there too~ Hehe, from Akeno, it does seem like she was basically saying that, though Sakai wasn't saying that, just yet anyway. Akeno better watch out, since Grayfia and Serafall are gonna be after her. As long as it doesn't end in blood, then I'd have to agree with you there. And thanks!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, glad that you liked it! And you're right there, it does show those things, it shows how she is going, and how she can improve at the same time too. I'm glad that you liked it, and it will come into play later on too. Indeed, it was pretty messed up and did seem a little weird that in her first appearance, she expressively said that she'd kill Koneko because she wouldn't go with her, then she appears later, and doesn't really acknowledge that (as far as I can remember, could be wrong, not read that part of the LN for a while) but I guess at first appearance, the author might've not thought about Kuroka going to be in Ise's harem, but then decided to change it too and have Kuroka appear in the harem too, possibly. But that's just my own thoughts, on the matter. Either way, it opens up for Koneko to join Sakai's future peerage. Well, I can't say anything about that just yet. Mysterious things, pasts, huh. Glad that you liked that part, yeah Sakai and Rias to the rescue! And even helped her build their graves again for her lost comrades. Actually I wasn't even thinking about that Sakura, a different one I was thinking of. I actually like Sakura from Naruto. I know most of the fandom (from what I can see anyway) seem to dislike her, but I always thought Sakura was the most 'human' of the characters from team seven. Yeah, she does have some annoying personality traits like always going for Sasuke even when he tried to kill her, repeatedly, but I always liked Sakura for her quirks, and other things too. She could've become much better than the manga gave her, since she did have cool powers, if she was shown using her intelligence that she has more in battle, she could've really become quite strong, stronger than she ended up being in the end. Not Naruto or Sasuke level, but a very strong Shinobi nontheless. Anyway, sidetrack over~ Sakai got his evil pieces! Yay for him! He might've not had the world around him, but he had his friends, and that's all he needed. Hehe, that's the Serafall Sakai duo for you. Hmmm, could be, could be. We'll have to wait and see~ Akeno surely did become serious at the end, even if it did piss some girls off, and you're right there, even Sakai can get flustered when talking about commitment. How will things play out from now on...? Yeah, let's see how it plays out from now on.**

 **ImperialPrussia; Thanks! I am happy that you're enjoying it, as well as the others! Yeah, I didn't think they'd fit in this story, not as well as the last story anyway. That actually was something I was thinking about, but didn't know if I should do it or not, but it does look good to me anyway.**

 **mslmob12; Yup! He's got Akeno as his Queen, and is about to get a new member too! I'll give them a think, and yeah I am still writing them ones, don't worry. But thanks regardless!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yeah, that would be a sight to see, wouldn't it? Though, Serafall would do a little more than glare. Cool suggestions!**

 **Ragna; Okay~ Cool suggestions. Well, it wouldn't really matter. Rias' other peerage members bar Akeno are in different years than she is, so it wouldn't really be weird for Sakai to be in a year or so lower than Akeno, and hanging out together, well people would be jealous on both fronts I suppose. And yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **tail; Thanks!**

 **Guest; Thank you, and yeah, pretty much. It even shows in this chapter that Sakai worries about things like that.**

 **aaleonidas1; Thanks! Yeah, he's got his Queen now, and is about to get another piece too. In order, we will see her again, she still owes that favour to Sakai. She'll be quite strong, maybe a little weaker than Dragon God, but will improve as the story goes along. He'll be getting something from Ophis anyway. He is gonna get a vampire in his harem, probably, just haven't decided what one yet. Hehe, quite funny that Gasper (fem) is more girlish than Elmen and Valerie, I just had to lol at that. And thank you! And here's the next update!**

 **Soul; Not yet, but he isn't dense enough to not be aware of her feelings. He definitely knows that she likes him, and he does like her back, and he will do something when the time is right, as right now, they are only around 13 years old.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Indeed, those ships have sailed alright~ Even Yumi and Koneko too~**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thank you! It was quite action packed huh, and this chapter has some action going for it too. Aww don't cry, but it was quite emotional, huh. So many different emotions running around. Akeno really is quite cute when she wants to be, and also forward too. Yeah, the other girls...they are going to step up their game, they surely are going to step up their games. She indeed did learn some pointers from him. He entrusted something precious to Koneko, and will also play into something later on too. He is quite skilled, isn't he? And thanks, I am going to try my best!**

 **liselotte; Thank you!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Knight, Rook, and Pawn part one!**

"Stay away from me! don't come closer, or I will have to cut you down without hesitation, I won't allow myself to be beaten for the likes of you guys!"

A girl…

A single girl was running from a facility. In the darkness, the moon was the only source of light. The girl herself was around 12-13 years old. She has white hair, with black streaks running through her hair, tied above her head in a scrunchy. Her red eyes shone in the night and the single sword in her hand was trembling…

She was afraid.

She was scared.

She didn't want to admit this, but she was frightened.

She didn't want to be afraid, but she couldn't stop the fear coming to her body.

She felt like she was going to fall over from the numbness of her hands, and the fleeting feelings that had entered her being too.

Even though she was beginning to train, and was quite the genius as an Exorcist, that she was, she still, wasn't able to hold off everyone that was coming for her.

It all kept coming back towards her, and she wasn't able to get up close and personal with the people chasing after her.

She was still a human after all, and even humans have limits. And this unfortunately was one of her own limits, too.

"S-Stay away from me! I said it before, and I will say it again! Get lost!"

The girl announced as she pointed her gun behind her, and shot off several bullets of pure light. However, her pursers brought up a single sword, and blocked each of the bullets, one even cleaving through the bullets itself, cutting it directly in half. Even she was baffled by how he was able to do something like that.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her run away!"

"We've got to get her!"

The girl heard them calling for her, but she didn't stop running.

Though the snow was falling around her, and she felt frozen to the bone, she didn't stop running, and kept her wits about her. She saw a bunch of trees before her, so she came up with an idea, and brought up her sword.

"Hah!"

A beam of light, the light sword that Exorcists used, sliced through one of the trees, cutting it down from reaching the girl. It fell behind her, blocking the path that was behind her, so they wouldn't be able to get her.

"Don't think that will save you!"

The girl didn't even have anything to say as she looked behind her briefly, and saw that there was a man that had a large sword with him. The sword cleaved through the tree easily, decimating it out of existence.

She gasped at the sight, and felt her heart becoming numb from the sight.

She felt like she was going to die due to the people gaining in on her.

But she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She definitely wasn't going to do that, so she made a stance.

Running was pointless, she wasn't able to outrun them, she simply wasn't able to do something like that. But, she wasn't going to give up so easily either. She simply wasn't going to give up now, and stop the fight, she was going to come back from this better than ever…that's what she hoped for anyway. But the truth was…she knew that she wasn't going to be walking away from this, alive.

"So, you've decided to not run anymore, Lint."

One of the men said, sneering at her.

The girl named Lint gritted her teeth as she made a hard face.

"I won't be running away so easily. I was trained to deal with people like you, so don't think that because you've got me outnumbered, I will be casually running away like this. I definitely won't be losing to someone like you guys."

She was strong…but also felt weak.

She felt like she wasn't going to be able to fight for much longer.

She just felt like she was going to, die. But, that didn't mean she wasn't going to go down.

"That's quite funny, Lint!"

"Yeah, you're not going to get away with this!"

"You simply won't escape!"

They all sounded confident, and even the girl named Lint was worried that she wasn't going to be able to fight…but, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to do her best. She, wasn't going to stop this now, she simply couldn't stop.

"Fine, if that's how we're going to do it, then I won't have any complaints. This is also a good death, I don't mind dying like this. In the heat of battle, I shall also fight to the best that I can, so don't count me out just yet."

Lint didn't waste time and she rushed forward, shooting her gun.

"Aaah! Don't you dare!"

"Come at me then!"

One of the men rushed forward as he blocked the bullets with his sword. Lint enclosed around the opponent, and swung her light weapon towards the sword that the man had. He naturally blocked it, but she held the gun to his shoulder, and shot right through the shoulder, causing blood to sprout out, and douse the snow below them in a crimson red.

"Gwaaaah!"

He spat out as he fell down to the ground, Lint using her foot to kick him in the chest, and send him backwards. His body was like light as she propelled it into another incoming opponent that caught the body, only for Lint to appear to his side, using her quite impressive speeds for a human and readied her gun, putting it to the mans temple.

"Bang."

Before she was going to shoot however, a flame made of magic came from the left, and headed for her like they were going to burn her.

She gasped, and pulled away, not getting the chance to fire her gun and had to slash her sword on the ground, stirring up a blanket of snow, dousing some of the fire into nothingness, and she used her light sword to cut apart the rest of the fire, keeping the young girl safe and sound.

"You're good, Lint. You are very good, I can't deny that."

Lint bowed her head at the praise, and had a vicious tone.

"I am good, and I won't be losing to you, don't think that I would. I was made to wield a certain sword, and even if it was taken away, it doesn't mean that I am weak either. I won't be losing because I have good abilities, too."

Lint held a confident look to his face as she went forward, slashing at the enemy. The main man came forward, and brought up his blade, slashing towards Lint. Valiantly, she blocked the large sword, and felt herself being pushed back, so she ducked up the blade as her stance was broken, and aimed her gun upwards, firing a bullet towards the mans torso.

"Block!"

Surprisingly, the man activated a magic circle, blocking the bullet. She gritted her teeth, and shot forward more bullets of light towards the enemy, but the magical barrier managed to block the attacks again and again, keeping the man safe inside.

Lint put a distance between them, and wiped her brow.

"Seems like you're not going to be an easy fight, are you?"

The man nodded his head like it was the most simplest thing in the entire world.

"That's right, we were sent after you, after all."

"Even then, to think that this would require my death. I didn't think that this would ever happen to me. I guess it goes to show that you never know what is going to happen in your life, huh. But even then, I think that it might be less than useful to see these people before me as my good opponents. I don't mind if it is something like this."

Lint, despite being in a life and death situation, was in said situation that she didn't like, and wished to have it different, and yet she was…smiling. It was strange, but she was smiling at the face of her own defeat.

"Smiling on the battlefield? Is this also apart of your strategy?"

Lint shook her head vehemently.

"It isn't anything like that. My smile, is due to this, now. A smile that is full of fear, and nerves. It is like my heart is smashing against my chest. It is like I am going to be witnessing my own death. Likely, I am going to die here."

"Then why smile?"

The man seemed genuinely curious as to what she was doing with her face.

"If this is what God has planned for me, then I can't complain. After all, God has shown me this way, and led me to the truth. I know what you did to those children, and I know that you can never be satisfied with your current life, can you?"

"What we did to those children was…"

"Despicable." Lint growled, and hissed at the same time. "How dare you think you can ever find salvation from what you've done? You've destroyed their lives, their hopes, and their dreams! You're a monster who bows their name in God's palace!? You're not fit to shine his shoes, never mind praying to him! It is you who shall end up dead you piece of crap!"

Lint couldn't hold herself back anymore, and shot forward with her light sword. She couldn't hold the feeling she had back any longer, and slashed again and again, blocking each and every strike that the enemy before gave in return.

Though she panted, she didn't stop.

She slashed wildly, and uncontrollably, she wouldn't stop her sword swinging. Her blade of light refracted the light of the moon, and shined it right into the eyes of the enemy, but he didn't see anything other than the darkness.

"Gwaaah!"

Lint then felt it…

Her stomach.

She had been pierced.

During the fight, she realized that she was going to lose, but she was hoping to take down the enemy too.

But that wasn't possible.

Now, she had been taken down, and a sword was sticking out of her abdomen.

The man before her was simply too much stronger than she was, and her body was stabbed right through the abdomen. She felt the coldness of the steel blade through her abdomen, and she felt the coldness of the air brushing against her white skin.

"Pathetic!"

The man kicked the girl off his blade, and her body fell back.

Her lifeless eyes went upwards to the sky, and she felt the snow falling down…

This was it.

This was her end.

She felt her end coming.

Her life, what did that mean now?

Did she accomplish everything that she wanted too?

Did she do whatever it was that she wanted to do in her life?

Did she have a good life?

Was it bad?

She would never know these answers now. All she could do was watch the skies above as they clouded her vision. Her eyes felt like someone was weighing them down with cranes. It felt like they were too much to handle, and were slowly closing.

"So…this is the end…those children…those children…"

She repeated this to herself again and again as she continued looking upwards at the sky.

Though her vision was becoming blurred, her mind was clear, and she ended up doing something that she never thought that she would do before…

She cried.

At her own dying wish, she cried to herself, tears falling from her eyes. The coldness of the area made sure that her tears felt like icicles on her skin. The cold was so bad that she felt like she was freezing her own eyes…

"Sorry Lint, but this is where it ends…"

She heard the mans voice again, and she saw him standing over her.

She saw a sword pointed for her, and she knew…this was it.

This was her death.

She was going to die here, and there was nothing that she would be able to do…

"Leave her alone!"

Suddenly, she heard a new voice.

She heard a voice, and it sounded like a young boys voice.

It sounded like a voice that she hadn't heard before, yet it felt good too.

Then she saw a stream appear above her, a watery one at that.

She saw it smack away the man, and then a battle happened.

She didn't hear it exactly, and she definitely didn't hear it either. She was slowly dying, and she didn't have the luxury of seeing what was going on. All she saw was the water and other powers flying around the area. She couldn't make out a single thing about it at all.

Soon the battle ended, and then she saw…someone.

A face above her.

She saw a face above her, that had black hair, with different coloured tips. Violet eyes stared down at her, and in some ways, those eyes were…comforting. She could even see that there was, watery tears in this persons eyes.

"Hey…ooh my, look what happened to you…this isn't right at all…you've been put into such danger…no, this isn't right at all…ooh my, I'm so sorry…it seems like you're going to die…if I had known that you were here then I would've come quicker, I'm so sorry…"

The voice seemed deeply apologetic, Lint looking up with hazy eyes.

"A-An Angel…?"

The head was shaken in front of her, and a sweet giggle was released.

"I'm not an Angel, but I am a Devil."

"A-A Devil…?"

The face nodded, and it came closer, to reveal that of a boy at around the age of 12-13 years old. His kind eyes met her own eyes, and she instantly was drawn in by the saddened look that appeared on his face…

* * *

 **A few days ago…**

"Yahooo! I'm so glad! Yay! My Otouto-chan has become a King! An adorable King at that!"

Serafall announced happily as she, Sakai, and Sona all sat down together on the couches. Serafall looked extremely happy, while Sona did, in an odd way.

"Aaaaah! Thanks Sera-nee! I know that I am going to become a good King! I will also become an adorable King too! It would be amazing! I can't wait to do many things with my peerage, I wonder what is going to happen with that~?"

"Well, whatever happens, I am glad that Sakai-chan can start his peerage too!"

Serafall expressed with her arms flailing around excitedly.

Sona tilted her glasses up, and held a mischievous look to her eyes.

"Yes, I cannot say how happy that I am either. To think my Otouto has now gained his pieces. It is only a matter of time before I have a Rating Game against you, Sakai."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Onee-chan wants to have a fight with me!?"

"That's right." Sona revealed, her eyes glowing. "You'll have to build an effective peerage against me, you know? I won't have you build a peerage that won't be able to stand up to mine, I have already in mind a few people for my peerage, and I won't allow you to fall behind me, Sakai."

"Eeeeh…to think that Onee-chan has suddenly become so fired up that she actually thinks that fighting me like this is going to happen…I mean, I can't face Onee-chan in a fight, it would be a bad thing to do."

"In Rating Games it is different, Sakai." Sona explained with a stern expression on her face. "It means that I have to do something like this. Sakai, you're going to be facing me in the future of a Rating Game. I won't accept anything else."

"Geez Sona-chan, don't make it sound so serious."

Serafall's easy attitude clashed with Sona's stern ways.

"I, have to be this serious. Whether it is me, or someone else, in a Rating Game, it doesn't matter. You have to fight to the best of your ability during a Rating Game, Sakai. And when we are old enough to be in one, I want you to be my opponent, and I wish to see which Sitri is going to be able to have such a thing between us."

"Onee-chan…I don't know if I could possibly do something like fighting you in a game…"

"I insist."

Sona practically demanded, Sakai giving a shy looking smile, not thrilled about fighting against his elder sister in a game. Even if it was a game, in games like the Rating Games, people got hurt, and to fight his elder sister…it simply wasn't something that he could do.

"Even insisting is something, difficult for me to even think about, Onee-chan."

Sona pushed up her glasses, and had a stern expression on her face.

"Either way, I will be facing you one day, I won't allow you to say no either. I, still think that we could have the best game, between Sitri's. To face off against Sakai in a battle of the minds, it does make one wonder what would be the best one to do."

"Onee-chan is sounding really serious right now."

"I am serious, and you should be too, Sakai. This is a battle of the Sitri minds, I know that to be true. To see my own Otouto in a battlefield, that would be for the best. Don't you believe something like that could also happen?"

"I don't know what to think about that Onee-chan. I mean, you're telling me that you're wanting to fight me in the future, yet I don't know what to even think about. Fighting Onee-chan, it would be difficult for me to do something like that. I haven't ever thought about doing a Rating Game against Onee-chan before. I have thought about one against Sairaorg-chan, but for you, I haven't ever thought about it before, honestly."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought to what Sakai had said.

"Yes, I know it might seem strange of me to say it now, but I think that it would be a good idea for me and you to do a Rating Game between one another, don't you think the same thing Sakai? Haven't you ever wanted to push your intelligence?"

Sakai lowered his eyebrows, and thought about what she said, and what it could mean for him personally.

Fighting against Sona…he didn't want to do something like this.

But seeing Sona's face right now, she looked really determined to have a Rating Game against Sakai now, and if that was something that Sona was going to do, then he couldn't complain. He had to live up to what she had expected of him, and nodded his head strongly.

"Onee-chan, if the time ever came, then I would have to do something against you. I am worried about you fighting, and me fighting against one another, but if it is Onee-chan and she is serious, then I am pleased to say that I will have to fight against you to the best of my ability."

Sakai in the end, didn't know what he was going to do, but he gave the answer that she expected to hear.

That she wanted to hear, and it did make her feel a little, conflicted that Sakai wasn't being a hundred present that he was saying, but right now, she had to take it at face value.

"I am glad that you're saying something like that, Sakai. Either way, I have something that I need to do tonight, so I will say my goodbyes now, and head off. Again, congratulations about receiving your pieces. It was, unnecessary to go through what you did go through, but in the end, you proved that you're even more deserving of them than anyone else that does have them, me included."

Sakai's eyes watered as he hugged onto her upper body tightly. Sona this time, didn't mind that he was doing that, and actually found an odd sensation of enjoyment that she was feeling right now, and he felt the same too.

"Onee-chan is too kind to me. Thank you Onee-chan, you really do make me feel happy to be alive and be awesome too! Again, thanks Onee-chan! I will make sure to become the best King that I possibly can!"

"Good, then I will take my leave for now."

Sona bowed her head a single time, and then left the other two siblings alone.

Once she had left, Serafall looked towards Sakai, with a proud smile on her face.

"Sakai-chan did it, after all~ Sona-chan was right, you do deserve your pieces more than anyone else does from your generation. There's so much time to something that you would be able to do. Sakai-chan was able to become a cute King, and that someone that I am proud of."

"Onee-chan, it's because of you that I have my pieces. Onee-chan has done many things for me, and that I am so pleased that you loved me enough to do something like that. Onee-chan, why do you do so much for me?"

"Hmmm? What are you talking about right now Sakai-chan?"

Sakai lowered his eyebrows, and continued with a sad smile.

"I mean…you've had to do many things for me, and I haven't been able to do something like the other kids could do. I wasn't able to play with the other kids, and people died wherever I went. But, Onee-chan would always be kind to me, and would always make sure that I would be looked after too. I just don't understand why Onee-chan would go through so much for me when Otou-sama and Okaa-sama have washed their hands of me."

"It's because, you're my Otouto-chan, after all~ I wouldn't ever wash my hands of my Otouto-chan. No one else would be able to say that, I got the best Otouto-chan in the entire world. I even have the best Imouto-chan in the world too. But, Sakai-chan, you're a good boy, and that's what I want to say something on your behalf when others say bad things. That's why, don't pay attention to whatever anyone else says that is bad. They just don't understand, and you've more than earned the right to become a King. You freaking helped a Top Rating Game contender out of a bad situation. If anyone has anything negative to say then they really don't know how special my Sakai-chan is, and I love you~"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! I love Onee-chan tooooooooooooo!"

Sakai, and Serafall embraced one another. Sakai's face rubbed against Serafall's who looked towards Sakai himself, and her face turned a little pink. She, was having some thoughts about Sakai, and what the future might hold for him, and herself too.

* * *

"Sakai-sama, you really have become a King now."

Grayfia said as she, and Sakai sat in the bath. Unlike usual, Sakai was sat on Grayfia's lap, and enjoying the time that he was having with her, enjoying her lap immensely. Grayfia herself didn't really say anything about it, and just kept her arms around his body, pushing her lovely assets into his back, though he didn't mind.

"Yes! I'm so happy Grayfia-chan! My Queen is going to become Akeno-chan! I'm going to make her my Queen tomorrow! Isn't that the best ever!? The ceremony before was really good, you know that!? It was really fun Grayfia-chan!"

"Yes, I am glad that you are going to have a good Queen."

Grayfia said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yes, she's going to be a good Queen! Grayfia-chan couldn't become my Queen, which is regrettable, but I know that my girl Akeno-chan is going to become the best Queen! Though she has issues with her past, and she doesn't want to use her powers…her Fallen Angel blood."

"Ah, yes. That could be a problem. She might not be able to display her fullest abilities. And as a King, it is your duty to display your peerages power to the utmost, and have them work together the best. That is also an essential of being a King."

"Ooh yes…but, it is going to be difficult. Akeno-chan doesn't like being a Fallen Angel, though."

Grayfia gained a sympathetic face.

"If it is Sakai-sama, then I know he'll draw out his peerages full powers. He has the personality that would allow for new, and interesting, things to spring forth. I do know that if it is Sakai-sama, he'll be able to fully display his peerages techniques."

"Awww shucks! Thanks Grayfia-chan! You're being really kind right now! By the way, when can we share a kiss~?"

Grayfia looked at the back of his head, with no emotions.

Since he was facing forward, and he was on her lap, she couldn't see his face. But the seriousness in his voice, told her that he was thinking about it strongly.

"Sakai-sama, remember. You're still 12 years old. I wouldn't be able to kiss you at such an age."

"Akeno-chan kissed me though."

Sakai argued as he remembered the kiss that he shared with Akeno, and his face tinged pink. He never expected that Akeno would actually kiss him. He always thought that a kiss between him and Grayfia would happen before one with Akeno. Now, it gave him something to consider, and what he was going to do in the future.

"Y-Yes, she did kiss you, didn't she?"

"Uuuu? Is Grayfia-chan jealous all of a sudden?"

Sakai questioned with a cheery grin, Grayfia's face turning to embarrassment.

"It…is nothing of the sort. I, simply was shocked that she kissed you, is all. But for myself, it would be impossible for me to lay my lips upon yours for a little while longer yet. Do not worry though, Sakai-sama. I, shall also kiss you one day, would you like that?"

"Yay! I would love Grayfia-chan kissing me! When you do, I think that would be the best! Mmmm, I wonder how that should happen though? Kissing is something that I really like to think about when it concerns Grayfia-chan and myself. I even thought that in the bath would be good, or maybe we could do it when we're alone together, and in the privacy of my bedroom? Fufufu, to think that Grayfia-chan and I could share such a kiss between the two of us. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? Yes, I do think that it would be fun if something like that happened~ Aah, me and Grayfia-chan kissing would be the best~"

Grayfia could only marvel the childlike innocence of Sakai's feelings, and how a kiss transmitted to something stronger…

Though she didn't want to admit that she did have a slight pang of jealousy when she ended up kissing Sakai, Akeno that was. She didn't expect Akeno to kiss him either, and while she couldn't openly display it, she was slightly annoyed, since she had known Sakai longer than Akeno had done until that point in time.

"I suppose that it would be good, yes. Sakai-sama, have you really been thinking about such a trivial thing as a kiss between us?"

"It isn't trivial at all, Grayfia-chan!" Sakai disrupted Grayfia's thought pattern, making her think about what he said. "My love for Grayfia-chan is immense! She's been there since the beginning, and has always taken care of me. I wouldn't ever say a kiss between us is trivial, because it isn't trivial at all. My love for Grayfia-chan is immense, and I can't wait for the day where we can express our love together. Since it is Grayfia-chan, I wouldn't say anything is trivial at all…because I love Grayfia-chan. You love me too, right?"

"Yes, Sakai-sama. I do love Sakai-sama, you don't have to worry. When you become older, I will stands beside Sakai-sama as his woman, you have my assurance. Besides, Sakai-sama is a King now, and he has grown more mature in these past few years. I can already see the man that Sakai-sama is going to become. So, please don't worry about me going to anyone else, Sakai-sama. I shall be standing beside you, always."

Sakai's eyes watered, not because he was sad…but because, he was extremely happy.

"Grayfia-chan…to hear that from someone else is amazing…it means that Grayfia-chan really does care about me after all…Grayfia-chan, I really do care for Grayfia-chan after all. She's going to become my wifey, right Grayfia-chan?"

Sakai turned his head, and looked into her eyes. Seeing his kind and generous eyes, Grayfia simply couldn't refuse Sakai at all, rubbing his face gently, and making sure that Sakai knew that she was going to be there for him now.

"That is correct. I still have my contract after all."

"Ooh! Grayfia-chan is becoming serious!"

"If I don't become serious, others will take my Sakai-sama away."

"Ooh Grayfia-chan, I'm feeling the waves of love~ You even called me 'your' Sakai-sama~ That must mean that you've come to realize my feelings, and your own, and it meshes together into a glorious blend of love and affection~"

Grayfia allowed a rare smile to appear on her face, enjoying the sights that were before her, namely Sakai himself just acting, as himself. That, was the best thing that he could do in her eyes. It was always better when he just acted as he was, nothing else other than that.

* * *

"Ooh my! Akeno-chan is my adorable Queen~ She's my adorable Queen~ Who is she? But my Queen of course~! She's really my Queen~! I can't believe that Akeno-chan accepted being my Queen~ That's the best thing ever~"

Sakai danced around Akeno in his bedroom who held a hand to her face. Recently, Sakai had received his Evil Pieces, and now had made Akeno his Queen, the day after receiving them, actually, and it only happened a few minutes ago. She had accepted being his Queen quite reasonably, and easily. She actually wanted too, in the end.

Sakai found out not that much long later that Akeno actually was waiting for him to ask, and didn't ask herself because she was worried that he might not want to make her his Queen. But he did, and ended up having the girl as his Queen.

Akeno felt new sensations running through her body. She could feel the powers of the Queen coming to her. She gained enhanced magical abilities, enhanced speed, and strength plus defence too. She felt all of these powers enhancing her being, and it made her feel, extra special due to the power that she received from her Sakai, the boy that she had kissed.

"Ara Sakai-kun. You're still as excited as always~"

Sakai stopped dancing around her, facing her with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes! You're my Queen now Akeno-chan! Uuum, I haven't been able to decide what other pieces I am going to have, but I do wish to go forward with a cute peerage in the future. I thought that it would be cool if something like this was to happen to me~ I want to have the best cutest peerage after all~"

"And, you've been thinking about that?"

Akeno asked, wanting to know his thoughts on the matter when it concerned her and the peerage he was going to build. If it was up to her…she wouldn't want to have another girl with large breasts on the peerage, as she wanted to be Sakai's only large chested peerage member.

"About my peerage?" Akeno nodded. "Yes, I have been thinking about what the future of my peerage is going to hold. Yes, I want to have a strong peerage, and all have to be adorable at the same time too. You know, with my peerage being so cute and all, that's what I have to achieve now. I have been getting asked by a few people since receiving my pieces, literally just last night, if they could join my peerage, but I said no."

"Oh?" Akeno mused. "Why's that?"

"Because they were dishonest people."

Sakai replied dryly, and had a defiant face of that of a growing teenager that he was inevitably going to become.

"Dishonest? What do you mean? Where they attempting to do something with you, and your peerage or something?"

"They wanted to test if they could survive being in a monsters peerage." Sakai sighed out, Akeno adopting a cute understanding face. "Yeah, I thought that I wouldn't be doing something like that, being with such people that only wanted to see if they could survive being on a peerage of a monster. You know, with thrill seekers, and all that. Then there's pressure from my Tou-chan…"

"Pressure? He's still attempting to get someone into your peerage?"

Sakai lowered his eyebrows, and felt a little disheartened.

"It just is something that he wants to do, and always has attempted since I was accepted to have my Evil Pieces given to me. You know, he wants to try and control my peerage. But, I won't allow him to do something like that, I simply won't allow something like that, and my peerage is my peerage, and I cannot have anyone else doing something like that with a member of my future peerage. You know what I mean, Akeno-chan?"

Akeno understood fully well how Sakai was thinking and feeling right now.

He didn't want his Father to put someone in his peerage, and he didn't want to be controlled either.

"Don't worry Sakai-kun, Serafall-sama isn't going to allow your Otou-san to do anything with your peerage that you don't want them to do. I especially know that if it is Sakai-kun, then he'll fight to the bitter end. But the question remains, who are you going to induct into your peerage? Since you have me…erm, are you thinking of having other girls?"

"Fueee, other girls? Having other girls? That would be quite interesting~" He didn't notice it at first, but her eyebrows dropped when he said that. "But, I don't really mind, male or female. That's what I think about it anyway."

"I-I see. Well, I do hope that you'll be able to find some good, strong, and kind peerage members."

Akeno said it with a kind smile, on her lips, and tried to sooth the young boy, that was now her King.

Sakai smiled wildly, and hugged onto his Queen tightly.

"But I've got my Queen, and that's all I need to have right now~ But oooh, Rias-chan has her Knight, and Queen already. I think that is a little unfair…and Sona-nee is making strides with her own peerage too. I wonder if I will be able to catch up…?"

"Catching up? Is it important?"

Sakai nodded seriously, and held up his fist.

"Rias-chan is building a strong peerage, and that means she is going to have strong members to fight against me too. I need to have strong peerage members to fight against her too. I have my Queen Akeno-tan who's very strong, but I also need strong peerage members. Hmmm, a Sacred Gear user wouldn't be so bad, but that begs the question on what type of Sacred Gear user would that be, and what position would they fill exactly? I need to think about these things and more because that's something a King has to do. Onee-chan has already planned for the most part on how her peerage is going to become and such things like that."

Sakai seemed to be deep in thought, and wondered what he was going to do next.

He kept thinking about thinking but he wasn't sure.

He wanted to have strong peerage members, but he also wanted to have kind peerage members.

"Sakai-kun, you've not long become a King, you don't have to worry about things like that. I know that you want to have a strong peerage, but you also need to remember that…well, this is your peerage, and it takes time to build a peerage. As your Queen, I shall do everything I can to make sure that you have the best peerage, okay Sakai-kun?"

"Ooh Akeno-chan, you're too sweet sometimes~"

Akeno felt his praises being afflicted into her heart, and hugged onto Sakai's body.

"Sakai-kun is my King now. So, what is going to happen between us?"

"Happen? What would happen?"

She carefully considered the next answer as she saw his confused face.

"I mean, you made me your Queen. Does that mean you wish for me to stand beside you now?"

Sakai tilted his head to the side, and then nodded his head wildly.

"Well, of course it does! I am so happy that you've become my Queen!"

"Ara, I meant other things Sakai-kun. Like, you and I are going to be closer than close now, right?" Sakai nodded childlike. "And, that also means that my kindness for Sakai-kun has grown, along with my affections too."

"Your affection level for me has grown?"

Sakai was bewildered by this, but Akeno was giving a gentle grin on her face.

"That's right, I also think that because Sakai-kun is my King, I have grown to a place where my heart is slowly being taken by Sakai-kun too. It is all your fault, Sakai-kun. You know that? You've made me feel, a certain kind of something."

"Oh, I didn't know that, I have made you feel something weird?"

Akeno got up from her sitting down position, and walked towards Sakai. he smiled but then Akeno slowly was pushing him backwards. He didn't feel any negativity in her action, so he allowed her to continue on. Her hands ran over his chest, and eventually pushed him back to the bed, pushing him onto it so his back hit the bed, Akeno giggling "Fufufu~" as she straddled his hips, Sakai's face turning slightly pink.

"Ara, did you know that Sakai-kun has been on my mind a lot lately?"

"Ooh~?"

Akeno nodded and bent her body downwards. Her lips parted, and she pressed them against his cheek. Sakai's natural reaction was of confusion, and it didn't become any clearer with her words, either.

"That's right. Sakai-kun and I have been friends for…just about three years now, is it?" Sakai inclined his neck without a word. "Time flies, when you're together, and just yesterday, Sakai-kun took the precious thing that a Japanese girls lips can be taken…her first kiss."

"Yes! We kissed, didn't we!?"

"Ara, even now Sakai-kun is so hyper. That's good, because I've decided to flirt with Sakai-kun even more."

"F-Flirt?"

Of course he knew what that meant, but he didn't know what it meant to Akeno.

Akeno continued to giggle as she laid kiss after kiss against his neck. For the 12 year old Sakai, he was surprised by her sudden forewardness, and even the feeling of her very much modest for a 13 year old size breasts pressing against him.

"I have to now, Sakai-kun. It is one of my duties as your Queen. I have to keep the King satisfied…in anyway possible."

The words practically dripped out of her mouth, as she continued her work on his neck. A slight moan escaped his lips as he put a hand to the back of her head. He didn't offer resistance, but reassurance that she wasn't attempting to something…that he didn't want to do, or happen to him.

"S-Satisfied is…"

"I have to make sure my King is satisfied in anyway possible, don't you even know that Sakai-kun?"

"I-I didn't know that…"

Akeno's lips curled upwards as she laid a hand against his chest.

"It is my duty as a Queen to make sure that the King is happy, and taken care of, in everyway imaginable. Because it is my Sakai-kun, my King, I have to make sure that he is well looked after. Besides, Sakai-kun has taken my heart for himself, and loves my Fallen Angel wings. Though I do not feel satisfied by being a Fallen Angel hybrid, I also felt like Sakai-kun did indeed accept me as his own, that's why I have to continue teasing my King to the end. I won't be going anywhere other to Sakai-kun."

"Akeno-chan…you're really…"

He attempted to convey his thoughts, but that was blocked off when Sakai felt Akeno's lips entangle with his own.

It was his second kiss with Akeno, it was super shocking that she was so forward, it clearly was a representation of their feelings for one another, mostly Sakai's unspoken feelings for Akeno herself while Akeno had expressed her feelings fully by initiating the kiss.

When Akeno pulled away from Sakai, her eyes danced with growing teenage lust, desire, and slight control from her S side.

"Ara ara, Sakai-kun's lips are the best ever."

"Akeno-chan really is weird~ Kissing me like that~"

"I am your Queen, after all. Your second in command of your empire, so to speak, you know that, Sakai-kun~? It means kissing is a must~"

"Ooh! It seems that there are areas that even I am unaware of!"

Akeno had to love how his mind comprehended what she said, using her delicate fingers to run them across his soft cheek.

"Yes, that's right Sakai-kun. Many areas have yet to be explored. That also means, the King and Queen share kisses, a lot of the time, you know? We have to kiss, and hold one another. Even on rare occasions, the King and Queen also enter relationships, and have fun with one another."

"Ooh…so does that mean Sona-nee, and her Queen are in that kind of relationship~?"

She couldn't tell if he was actually following along with her, or had worked it out, and was making a joke about Sona and Tsubaki's relationship with one another.

"Well the Queen is…I mean, Sona-sama and Tsubaki-chan could be into one another like that…I wouldn't know much about it though."

"So, Sona-nee could be a lesbian?"

It took everything that Akeno had within her to not laugh out loud, and kept her face to be a nervous looking one.

"W-Well, you'd have to ask Sona-sama about that. Though, I think that she might, have someone else as her love interest."

"Who!?" Sakai suddenly became serious, sitting up right away, and showed a face full of fear. "Who is the rapscallion that wishes to take my Sona-nee away!? Whoever it is better past my test before even thinking about touching her! If not, I will freeze them down to their core, and leave them as nothing other than dust in the wind!"

Akeno was surprised by how he flipped so quickly at the mention of Sona potentially having another love interest.

"Fueee, Sakai-kun and his love for Sona-sama is quite endearing~"

"But of course! Sona-nee and I are going to be adorable people together~ I can't have some weird perverted bastard attempt anything with my Sona-nee. Knowing that person, they'd be a freak that would want to get her pregnant and then force them to marry her! No! It isn't going to happen! That's not going to happen! I'll shatter their hearts before anyone comes near my Sona-nee! I will end them!"

The sudden shift in his tone…actually made Akeno feel a certain way about him. Actually, if she was honest with herself, she felt aroused by Sakai's declaration that he'd pretty much take anyone out if they attempted to do anything with Sona, and could only smile towards him.

* * *

"So, how's your Knight working out for you, Rias-chan?"

Sakai asked seriously as he looks towards her gently. Sitting on her couch, Sakai and Rias were having some tea. Akeno, Tsubaki, and Walburga were somewhere else together, with Grayfia herself, doing something that even Sakai didn't even know about. All he knew was that Grayfia asked for some of their time, and has decided to make them good Queen's, but that's the extent of it.

Rias took a sip of her tea, and continued while smiling.

"Thanks to you, it seems that my Knight has begun opening up to me, and she's become quite skilled in the time that she has been with my Onii-sama's Knight. Thank you, Sakai."

Giving a sincere thanks from her heart, Sakai waved his hand with a carefree smile on his face.

"Ooh! You don't have to thank me! There's nothing to worry about! I'm just glad that you and your Knight are getting along! And Yumi-chan is awesome! I kinda wish that she was my Knight, but being Rias-chan's Knight is just as good too! Even then, I think that I might have to kidnap Yumi-chan sometimes, and feed her some sweets too~"

Rias wasn't even shocked that he contemplated 'kidnapping' Yumi, which she actually found to be quite adorable.

"Hehe, I suppose that it would be. Yes, I am also satisfied with my Knight too. And my Queen has been making headways into interacting with others, as well. However, the problem is with Koneko herself."

"Koneko-chan is such a sweetheart! I won't allow you to bully her! If you do, even if you're my friend, I will never forgive you!"

The girl giggled nervously at the serious face of Sakai, who scowled towards her.

"N-No! You misunderstand! I'm not bullying her! Nor do I intend to either! I just am attempting to tell you that she is…I think she isn't satisfied with living with me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she told me."

She answered dryly, Sakai sweatdropping.

"Oh…she probably didn't mean it in the context that she told you such things."

Sakai attempted that approach to what he had said, but she wasn't so sure herself.

"Maybe…but, I think that she has been looking towards your area recently. She's been talking about you a lot, and wondered what you were doing. In all honesty, Sakai. It seems that Koneko is happier being in your presence."

"Ooh, I see…so, is that my bad?"

Rias giggled, shaking her head.

"It's wonderful if she feels good about being with you. It means that she really does like you, Sakai. But the decision would have to be made, eventually. She is…she still needs to be housed, somewhere. Because of what happened with Kuroka, her Onee-sama, and what happened with her power going out of control, and all that bad stuff, she needs to be placed with a house, where she wouldn't have her powers be lost control of. I want Koneko to be happy. And, I don't think that she is happy with me."

Rias had a regretful look on her face.

That's all she wanted, in the end. She wanted Koneko to be happy, and with her, and with Sakai, she could tell the noticeable difference. She was more, emotional when Sakai was around. Since it was still Koneko, she did keep herself to herself. But she also expressed more emotions with Sakai.

Sakai adopted a smile on his face, patting her back.

"Don't say such complicated things, Rias-chan. Koneko-chan would be lucky to be in your presence and peerage too. You're a kind girl that has long luscious red hair~ Why wouldn't she want to be in your company exactly~?"

"You think?"

Rias was hoping that to be the case, Sakai nodding his head childlike.

"That's right! She'll be happy with you!"

"Maybe…but, what if she isn't, Sakai?"

Sakai furrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated what she said.

"Well…maybe ask her? You'll only know what she wants if you ask her. You know that, Rias-chan? Koneko-chan is a cute girl too, and you have to ask her these things. Koneko-chan isn't the type to just reveal what she wants, she'll keep it to herself. You see, Koneko-chan and I are quite similar in regards to that, we keep our, inner most desires to ourselves, and don't really want to share such things."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Rias genuinely didn't know any of that. She didn't know that Sakai kept himself, his inner most desires, to himself. That lead her to wonder, just what he was hiding within himself, and his own inner most desires.

"Yes, I can understand Koneko-chan's heartache quite well. being turned against by people that are supposed to love you. People that have betrayed you, and other bad stuff like that. And then, being sentenced to death. She must've felt so alone. Honestly speaking, if I didn't have the people that I did, I would mentally lose myself."

Rias listened intently to what he said, and she could see the bridge that he was building. Beyond her, he could understand what Koneko had been going through mentally.

"Sakai, you really understand what Koneko has been going through better than myself. And you also helped her more than I did. While I did attempt, she opened up more towards you, than she ever did me. with your help, she's slowly gaining her emotions back."

"But, that doesn't mean that you haven't Rias-chan~ Koneko-chan is also grateful to you, I am sure that she is grateful to you~ Even if it is something like that, you don't have to worry about something as adorable as that~ Don't worry about such complicated matters~"

Rias did worry about such things though, she couldn't say that she didn't.

"I suppose that you're right, but I still have to worry about things like that."

"I know that you are, but in time, I am sure that Koneko-chan would be able to come to you, and speak with you honestly. Just speak with her, and ask her what she wants to do with her life. It is her life after all, and if she is to move forward, then finding out from the girl is gonna be better than not."

Sakai gave his thoughts on the matter, and thought that was the best way to go forward.

Rias thought about it, and while it did make sense…she was thinking about what Koneko did want from her life.

As they were talking with one another, Koneko entered the room, playing with the necklace that she had received from Sakai, treating it like precious like he had instructed her to do so.

"Ooh Koneko, hello."

"Yo! Koneko-chan! What's up in da hizzouse!?"

Rias and Sakai looked towards her, and saw that she walked over towards Sakai's side of the couch, and sat down quietly.

Koneko looked towards Sakai's lap, and then her face turned a little pink.

"…In da hizzouse?"

Hearing the rapping skills of Sakai, Koneko became interested, and Sakai continued off the look of Rias.

"It is awesome rapping skills~ I've been taking lessons on how to become a good, and confident rapper from a certain person, and I think personally that would be the best thing, going forward~ So, in conclusion, I think that this would be the best thing ever~"

"…Should I raise the roof?"

"Raise the roof Koneko-chan! Ooh, wanna hear my rapping skills!?"

"…Yes, I would."

Sakai nodded, and put his hands together, Koneko listening intently as Rias raised a bemused eyebrow.

"The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama."

While Rias thought that Sakai's was…less than stellar, Koneko herself drunk everything into her body, and then enjoyed it, allowing the feelings to circulate around her body, and came to the conclusion that she was enjoying this.

"…That's deep."

Rias shook her head with a bewildered expression, even a fearful one.

"T-That's deep?"

Koneko lowered her eyebrows, nodding her head.

"…It's very deep."

Rias looked baffled by how 'deep' that actually was. She, didn't think it was deep. But the way that her face was turning upwards, it did look deep towards her, and what she was doing. But to Rias, it didn't look all that 'deep' to her.

"Oh…I didn't know that it was very deep."

Rias spoke openly, and honestly, Koneko nodding her head.

"…It is."

Koneko said and then looked towards Sakai, not intentionally, but did ignore Rias for the moment.

"Ara, Koneko-chan~ There's a cute look to your face right now~ What could this adorable look be right now~?"

"…I was just thinking, about what Sakai-san was doing today."

Rias looked slightly down, as she hadn't ever asked something like that, Koneko that was.

"Ooh, I have my friendship with Ravel-chan to come later on. She asked me this morning if I could retire to the Phenex estate for a little while. Apparently, she had something that she wished to discuss with me. I'm gonna be picking up Akeno-chan before going, then going towards the Phenex clan, since she is also my Queen, and has to apparently be there for some reason Ravel-chan had asked for. You're more than welcome to come~" He looked towards Rias, seeing her giving a small smile, but that was full of a little sadness too. "I-If it is alright with Rias-chan? She is the one that takes care of your wellbeing now."

Koneko looked towards Rias, and saw that she looked on with a strained smile.

"Well…if going with Sakai is what makes you happy, Koneko. Then, I don't have an objection."

"…Thank you, Rias-sama."

Hearing that, Sakai smiled with a strained look on his face.

* * *

A while later on, Sakai, Akeno, and Koneko were sat in the place where Ravel was also. She was right before a flipchart, and the words 'Reasons why I should join Sakai-sama's peerage!' were written there, with several different images on the front, Sakai appreciating them all the same due to the fact that he…just loved visuals to enhance his eyesight too.

"S-So welcome, Sakai-sama! and, Akeno-sama too!"

Koneko glared at her, for not mentioning her existence.

Sakai also noted that she didn't mention Koneko, so he gave Ravel a kind smile.

"Don't forget Koneko-chan too!"

Ravel's face turned strained as she looked to the side with a sly smile too.

"…Right, also Koneko-san too. Can't forget her now."

"…I'd like to forget you."

Ravel snapped her head back towards Koneko, and became away that she was resting her head on Sakai's shoulder. She didn't like it one single bit, and had a stare that could melt concrete towards the young Nekomata.

"A-Anyway! I have called you here because…Sakai-sama, we've been friends since…well, I can't even remember. Since we were young children…wow, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Sakai didn't say anything, but gave her a thumbs up, Akeno smiling at his childlike face that he had on right now. "R-Right, yes. Anyway. I have called Sakai-sama, and Akeno-sama…and I suppose Koneko-san, because I also wish to demonstrate reasons why I, personally think that I could become a future member of Sakai-sama's peerage!"

"Ooh! Ravel-chan has also thought about something like that!?"

Ravel giggled to herself, as Akeno chortled darkly, scaring Ravel for a few brief seconds.

"Y-Yes, that's right…I have also been thinking about such things, too. Because, it is something that I find myself been contemplating recently. I have thought about my future, and what I would like to become, too."

"And, what would that be?"

Akeno asked as she saw Sakai having similar questions.

"That would be to serve Sakai-sama of course as his…well, I will get to that in a moment."

"So, you've thought about different positions, then?"

Akeno questioned further, as Sakai snuggled against her bust. Akeno's face turned slightly red, putting a hand to the back of his head, and stroked his hair gently. Ravel twitched her eyebrows, and held a slight pained smile.

"Y-Yes, I have been. But first, for my positive aspects."

"…You have positive qualities?"

Ravel pinched her fingers at Koneko, as if to say that she was that close to hitting her, but didn't voice it.

"Did someone hear some weird noise?"

Koneko didn't like that at all, and looked ready to murder anyone that would come near her for this moment in her life.

"…You're very cheeky."

Ravel showed a slightly domineering smile on her face, and then turned towards Sakai.

"Now Sakai-sama, my positive qualities. I am quite smart, I would say and would be able to serve Sakai-sama as a tactician, or sub leader?" Akeno gave a dark glare, so Ravel giggled to herself nervously. "A-As I was saying, I have power of fire, wind, and the ability to regenerate myself via my clans abilities. My intuition would allow Sakai-sama to also become stronger via my ability to command, follow orders, and to think of plans, as Sakai-sama would say, on the fly."

"She's right, I would say it like that."

Sakai murmured as Ravel smiled at her believed slight accomplishment.

"Also, I believe that my ability to manage schedules would also benefit Sakai-sama. No doubt, in the future, Sakai-sama is going to have a busy life, and with the harem…eeh, I mean, with what could happen around Sakai-sama, I would be most suited to sorting out Sakai-sama's schedule, and attempting to make sure that Sakai-sama has an easy life, too."

"Well, I can't deny that I am good at keeping up with such things~ I barely have time to do anything as of late with the things that are expected of me~"

"T-That's why, having me by your side would be an advantage…ooh! I also nearly forgot, my tears!"

"…Why would you crying help anyone, besides people that want you to cry?"

Ravel felt like she was going to murder Koneko at any giving moment.

"You're on thin ice Koneko-san."

Koneko showed a daring look, as did Ravel, the other baiting themselves to fight against each other.

"Now, now. No fighting girls~ There's no need to do something like that~"

But Sakai defused that right away as he patted Koneko's head, keeping her face in a slight smile that made Sakai smile too.

Ravel took a breath through her nose, and then continued.

"As I was saying, my Phoenix Tears. They have tremendous healing abilities, and having me, would have a good supply for you to have such healing abilities. I think that would be good, too. Do you not think so, Sakai-sama?"

"Well, you're right. Having such things on the peerage would also allow me to have such things on the peerage. I thought that it would be for the best if something that would have a healing skill on my peerage would be good."

"Exactly, that's why having me by your side is also a good idea, indeed. For now, I also have ideas on which position I would fill."

"Ooh?"

Sakai seemed to be really intrigued by what she was going to say.

He watched with renewed curiosity as she flipped the page. On the page, it was a quite clearly stick figure of Ravel, shooting fire out of her hands as magical circles were around her.

"First of all, this is for the Bishop piece. I believe that my own powers as a Phenex would best serve as the Bishop. It would enhance my flames, and other abilities. I believe that I could also learn some magic to support you as my King."

"Ooh, you do make a good case there."

Sakai watched as Ravel flipped the page and what appeared was a crude drawing of Ravel herself, having what appeared to be a sword in her hand. That one made Akeno giggle as the sword looked like something else entirely meant for something that she wished to do with Sakai in the future.

"Now, me as a Knight is what I thought would come next. Logically, it would be the second most piece I thought would be the best, after Bishop. You see, I would be able to use my speed with my flames, shooting them out like a flamethrower, and being able to avoid attacks. Or, to distract the enemy with my speed, too."

"A Knight huh. A Phenex Knight might be interesting. Ooh, I can imagine Ravel-chan with a fire sword! That would be very adorable indeed! Yes, I can see it Ravel-chan! What a thing to behold! Ravel-chan as a flaming swordswoman!"

Ravel smiled to herself as Koneko glared at her.

She then flipped the paper to reveal Ravel now having boxing gloves on. Because of the crudeness of the drawing, most weren't really able to tell what was on the picture, and what wasn't, but it did look interesting that Sakai found it to be funny.

"Now, as a Rook…well, honestly, I cannot see myself fighting with my fists. However, using my defensive powers would be good, too. I could use it to enhance my already quite impressive ability to regenerate myself, possibly. Or, I could use it to defend myself with high strong barriers, tapping into the defensive powers of the Rook piece."

Sakai stroked his chin in thought.

"…I suppose that in a way, it could work like that. Yes, I could see someone using it together with defensive magic or something like that."

Ravel then continued, as she flipped the page, showing Ravel this time with a boxing glove on, a sword in one hand, and flames coming out of the other, magical circles being around her, and the words 'Pawn Phenex' being written at the top.

"Finally, this is the piece that could be the best for me. While I would've suggested Queen, I know that Akeno-sama has already taken that position."

"Ya damn right I have~ I'm his Queen, fufu. I wonder what Sakai-kun, and I would be able to do when we come together as Queen, and King~ All of the naughty possibilities that we're going to have in the future, I could see it being something amazing, if I do say so myself~"

Akeno practically exuded naughty intentions with her being Sakai's Queen, already having demonstrated such things beforehand. Sakai's face turned a little red from the words that Akeno used, and Koneko just gave a slight glare.

"R-Right, as you have your Queen being taken away by Akeno-sama, this would make the most logical sense, the Pawn I mean. It would combine all three into one. I would be able to increase my demonic powers with the Bishop's power, whizz around the battlefield with my Knight's speed, and finally, I would be able to defend with my Rook piece too. And if need be, I would engage in hand to hand with my fists…maybe coating them in fire? Either way, I think that this would be for the best, Sakai-sama. And finally, that's the end of it. Please give me your thoughts."

"Well done Ravel-chan! That's a really good thing to have! Yahoo! That was amazing! Well done!"

Ravel took a breath, as Sakai clapped for her.

Akeno and Koneko merely looked on as she gained a blush and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sakai-sama…that's really…b-but, I also like it too…"

Sakai tilted his head once rubbing his head.

"I should've asked this before…but why?"

"Why what, Sakai-sama?"

She asked with the grace that she had as a growing child of the Phenex.

"Why would you want to join my peerage exactly?"

Ravel's face turned a little red as she scratched her cheek.

"B-Because it is Sakai-sama's peerage of course. I wish to become useful to Sakai-sama, and I haven't been able to express it before, for various reasons. I wasn't able to explain it well, and when Sakai-sama got his Evil Pieces, I wouldn't deny that being with Sakai-sama is the chance of a life time. It is something that I wish for my future to become something like that. If it is Sakai-sama, then I don't have any complaints at all."

"But, Ravel-chan. You know, if you did join me, I would also give you the rep of being with a monster. You know, I also said it to Akeno-chan and she didn't mind. But, you're different to Akeno-chan, because you're apart of the Phenex clan. You, will probably lose quite a bit by joining my peerage, understand?"

"…Are you rejecting my proposal?"

Ravel didn't even mention what she was thinking about being classed as a monster, and was worried that Sakai didn't accept her, when that wasn't the case to begin with, Sakai didn't see it like that, and had a face that said that he was attempting to convey a sense of kindness towards her.

"No, not at all Ravel-chan~ The reasons you said…yeah, I could have Ravel-chan in my peerage, and I can see the advantages too. But, think about yourself, I am a monster."

"You're not a monster though!"

She argued as tears ragged her eyes.

Sakai took a breath, and stood up. He went over to Ravel, and patted her head gently. From the pat on the head, she felt, more relaxed, and relieved at the same time. However, there was a part of her that also worried that Sakai wasn't going to accept her into the peerage.

"What I meant was, people view me as that. They treat me as if I was no different to something out of a horror film, and have me die. What would your friend's think…your family think if you joined my peerage? Your status, would probably drop. You'd be giving up quite a bit by joining my peerage. I'm not saying that you can't. In fact, having Ravel-chan on my peerage is a gain in different ways. But, I don't want Ravel-chan to suffer because of me, you know what I mean Ravel-chan? The last thing I ever want Ravel-chan to feel is humiliation because you wish to join my peerage. In the beginning, I thought about Ravel-chan, then I thought that she'd be on the same level as myself, where people view her as disgusting, cross, cruel, and evil. I, don't wish for Ravel-chan to suffer through something like that."

"I know what people say to Sakai-sama, and I simply don't care."

Ravel said it strongly, but Sakai still wasn't sure, not wanting to get her feelings hurt.

However, an idea then came to his head…it wasn't a good idea, but it was an idea that he needed to express right there and then, to make sure that Ravel had the best knowledge going forward with what she was going to do with her life.

"Ravel-chan, I've got an idea, wanna hear it?"

"Yes?"

Sakai gained a sad smile, and leaned closer…

* * *

"Monster…."

"Why don't you just die already?"

"Get out of here you freak!"

"Evil! Murderer!"

"Wait until the day that you die you freak!"

"Watch with eyes in the back of your head, you'll end up dead before too long!"

Ravel, disguised as Sakai, walked down the street with Grayfia right beside her. She was Sakai, essentially. Sakai himself was disguised as Ravel, using a powerful illusion to make them switch places. Beside Sakai, was Akeno, and Koneko, as they walked a fair pace behind them.

Sakai had an experiment for Ravel, to literally walk a day in his shoes. And he had asked Grayfia to cast powerful spells on them, to even change their auras to convince the others that they were each other, that Sakai was Ravel, and Ravel was Sakai. It took a little work, but it was enough to convince the people around that they in fact where what the illusions appeared to be.

"Ara, it seems that this might work, Sakai-kun…eeh, Ravel-chan."

Speaking towards Sakai, the boy had a distant smile on his lips.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I only want her to know, what it would be like to be on my peerage. I thought that living as me for a little while would show her what her future held if she did join my peerage. It isn't like I don't want Ravel-chan on my peerage, I just want her to know that it would be hard and painful if she did join my peerage. Akeno-chan already knows the risks, and prepared herself. Ravel-chan, has more to lose than Akeno-chan, no offense Akeno-chan."

"No, I can understand that. Ravel-chan is something that is different to me. While I had a life where I was treated like this, I can understand the feelings that Sakai-kun is attempting to convey towards Ravel-chan."

Sakai nodded his head as Koneko watched people glaring towards the disguised Ravel.

"…Will this make her not join?"

Koneko questioned, fully well knowing that others weren't paying attention to them.

"I, do not know, Koneko-chan. If Ravel-chan can look at me, and have no deceit, no worry in her heart, then I would accept her. But, I don't want her to suffer because of me. I suppose that this is a time where the rules of cruel to be kind apply here. I am intentionally being cruel, to be kind, to show her that, my peerage, basically means being branded as a curse, a hated existence. Koneko-chan."

"…Yes?"

Sakai patted her head softly.

"Please pay attention too, this is what my peerage would be like."

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, and thought about what he said. In some way's, it seems like that this was also a lesson for Koneko too.

Sakai then sighed as he rubbed his chest. Then, he felt…the breasts that he had. Since he essentially was in Ravel's form, breasts and all, he could feel her chest, and how they fit into his hands, the illusion was that powerful, almost like he had actually become Ravel herself. Tilting his head curiously, he gave his thoughts to the other too.

"For an preteen, Ravel-chan doesn't have that bad sized boobs, does she?"

"Not as good as mine though~"

Singing out like a true Angel, the Fallen Angel hybrid held a superior smile on her face.

"I guess, but Ravel-chan's aren't bad either. I certainly like them anyway."

Akeno then watched Sakai play with the illusion he had on, breasts. She didn't know if she should be horrified, or laughing her ass off. Whatever she was feeling right now, she couldn't help but see the amusement that it brought her.

Koneko looked down at her own flat chest, and sighed openly.

Koneko and the others then looked on as Ravel continued to walk, seeing and feeling all of the negativity that was being released towards her.

Ravel's eyes widened at the fact that they were saying these things to her…she never had anything like this before. While walking with Sakai, people told her to leave him alone, but now…actually getting the negativity directed towards her…it was surprising.

" _So…this is what Sakai-sama goes through…_ " She noted to herself as someone threw a demonic blast towards her that could seriously injure anyone, not just a child, Grayfia stepping into stop it, and detained the man before they could do anything to her. _"…Even people randomly attack him…if Grayfia-sama hadn't stepped in, then I would've been attacked…I could've been hurt. If I was actually Sakai-sama, then I could've suffered a bad injury. The attack was that of a High Class Devil, that could've seriously injured me._ "

Ravel continued walking along, and felt more threats being sent towards her. Both verbal, and physical. She really had no idea that people launched attacks this severally. She felt it too, the attacks that they sent. It really hurt feelings to be called "Monster!" and "Evil bastard!" among other things like "Murderer!" and people just wishing for her to be dead. Even though they thought they were saying it to Sakai, it didn't mean that Ravel genuinely thought that they were saying it towards her.

Sakai could only watch on while his heart sank, not liking to put Ravel through this. But, to understand his hesitation, he had to allow her to taste the life she could have if she joined his peerage, no matter how hard that would be.

* * *

Once that was finished, Sakai and Ravel dropped the illusions, and revealed themselves to each other again, as well as Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia who was standing nearby. As soon as they were dropped, Ravel began shedding tears. Sakai didn't like her crying, he only wanted her to know the truth, and not be in pain anymore.

"I'm sorry Ravel-chan, but that's how my life is like. And if you join me, they'll do the same to you. They already say things to Akeno-chan when she's around, and she's only literally become my Queen not long ago. I only want you to see that, I am going to have a life like that, and I don't want you to feel like I feel. You're my friend, I never wanted you to feel like that. people hating you…it isn't nice. But, think of that experience, and have it aimed at you, everyday of your life. Think about walking onto the streets, and not knowing what is going to happen to you."

Ravel rubbed under her eyes, as she continued crying.

"Sakai-sama…t-to think that…people would say such cruel things…I didn't know that people attacked you so often…"

"And it would be the same for you, Ravel-chan. If you joined me, people would do the same to you. They'd possibly call you "Whore of the monster!" as I've heard, some people say to someone that I really care about. I, wish to have Ravel-chan have the best time in her life…and with me, you'll be treated like that. I'm not saying I wouldn't shield it from it the best that I could…but, you'll turn from trusted Phenex girl, to a social pariah that will no doubt, be yelled at, and will have death threats too."

Ravel looked downwards, and thought about it.

Could she handle having that directed at her daily?

She thought about that single question, which sprang onto different and wide varieties. If she did, then she would be attacked often, and she would be ridiculed, and other things of that nature.

Was she strong enough to handle that?

Truthfully…she didn't know.

How could she know? She honestly wasn't sure what she was supposed to think about it.

"…I need to have sometime to think about it, would that be acceptable?"

Sakai wasn't going to deny that for her now, and gave his consent.

"Sure, take all the time you need Ravel-chan, and see what works for you. Of course, my peerage would welcome you, and I would too, just take your time and allow your heart and head to make a unanimous decision."

She nodded wordlessly, and left the area, many questions within her mind.

As soon as she left, Grayfia walked towards Sakai, petting his head.

"It was a wonderful idea, Sakai-sama. While I know it almost seems cruel to do that to her, it was a very real scenario that would have to face in the future. I do know that the Phenex clan themselves aren't against it. I mean, unlike most, they do not harbour hatred towards Sakai-sama himself, besides Riser-sama because he is afraid of Sakai-sama himself, and are okay with whatever decision that Ravel-sama ultimately makes. I think it was very mature of Sakai-sama to suggest this idea, to show her the life that she could lead if she could have if she went with you as your servant."

"Yes…but, why do I feel bad right now, Grayfia-chan?"

Grayfia bent her head downwards, and hugged him, as did Akeno. Even Koneko did the same thing, all three of them hugging onto him.

"Because even attempting to open ones eyes, being cruel is against Sakai-sama's nature, but this is all apart of being an adult, having to make difficult decisions. Even being a King is the same thing, Sakai-sama."

"She's right Sakai-kun. This was a good idea to show Ravel-chan what her life would be like now if she did join your peerage. Sakai-kun's good like that."

"…I thought that Sakai-san was cool when he taught her like that, it shows…how much Sakai-san also cares for her…to make her see that life with Sakai-san wouldn't be easy…but that is also a good reason for myself too…understand many things for the future too."

Sakai couldn't help but allow a smile to appear on his face, and it made him feel, good about everything that he just did…even if it hurt him to make Ravel feel like that, he wanted to make sure that she understood what he goes through, and what she could potentially go through as well.

* * *

"So, where is this exactly Sakai-kun?"

Akeno asked as she, and Sakai traversed the hills. Sakai himself just continued to smile as he walked forward, Koneko holding onto his hand. The snow was falling around them. It was that kind of time of year on where they were, in a certain place in Europe. Around the three of them (Sakai, Koneko, and Akeno) many trees had snow on their leaves. It wasn't a blizzard that was falling down from the heaven's, but it was falling down in some snowfall.

"This is the place that I had discovered recently. There's this beautiful formation of ice, and light that makes it seem like a rainbow. I discovered it a few months ago, and I thought that it would be fun if we went to go and see it. It was the time that when Tou-chan had violently…eeh, I mean when something happened, and I wanted to be alone. Grayfia-chan attempted to follow after me, so I ended up transporting to a random location away from humans and such, and I ended up here. Eeeh, it isn't that far from here, it is really beautiful."

Sakai explained as Koneko hugged onto his form.

He looked down towards her, and petted her head.

"Arara~ I thought that Koneko-chan stayed with me last time because she didn't like the cold? Could there be a reason why Koneko-chan wishes to come with me in the coldness of this place this time, too?"

Koneko's face turned downwards as she kept a tight hold of his body.

"…I didn't want to leave Sakai-sans side, is all."

She admitted towards Sakai after a few moments of not saying anything.

"Ooh, that's a lovely thing to say, Koneko-chan! I'm glad that you're having such a good time with us!"

"…Yes, with Sakai-san…I have a good time, I do not wish…to leave Sakai-sans side…never leaving Sakai-sans side. I, wish to stay with Sakai-san too."

Akeno could literally hear what she actually was getting at.

It seemed that some of the girls that she knew recently were pretty much asking the same thing without actually asking about it. She could at least understand Ravel, but to expect it from Koneko too…she didn't expect Koneko to want to be with Sakai, at least that's how she thought about the matter anyway.

"Ooh, Koneko-chan is adorable~ But, what about Rias-chan?"

Remembering the conversation that Rias, and Sakai had not long ago, he wanted to see what she was thinking about when it concerned Rias herself.

"…Rias-sama is also nice."

"Did I sense a but there?"

Sakai questioned further, leaning into her to see what she was thinking about.

"…No. I, just have been…thinking about, somethings lately."

"What's that then Koneko-chan?"

"…Sakai-san has now gained his Evil Pieces…I also wondered what Sakai-sans thoughts on that were when it regards servants."

Akeno now was convinced that she was right when it came to Koneko, and what she was thinking about too. But, she didn't know what Sakai's thoughts on the matter would be either. She was watching him like a hawk as he answered Koneko, wanting to see if there was anything going on there.

"With my servants? What about them, Koneko-chan~?"

"…What would Sakai-san look for in a servant, exactly?"

At the question, Sakai rose a finger to his lips, and somewhat knew what Koneko was going on about…but he also felt bad that if Koneko did want what he was thinking about, then how would Rias feel about it?

"I look for in a servant…not many things really. Just have to be special, in their own way. I'm not saying they have to be the strongest, smartest, or anything else like that. They had to be adorable, kind, compassionate, and even some strength too. I want to have a unique peerage, I don't want one member of my peerage to be the same as the others. Something that has different set of people in the peerage itself. But Koneko-chan…"

As he was about to speak about something, Koneko continued speaking, cutting him off for everything that he had done.

"…I understand, Sakai-sans peerage has to be…unique. …Yes, that fits well with who, Sakai-san is, a very unique, soul in of itself. Yes…I think that Sakai-san would say something of that nature…it makes sense for Sakai-san to say, something of that nature…I, also am unique myself…"

Akeno could literally hear the large hint that Koneko was dropping, but she also saw the reluctance within Sakai's eyes too, and decided that she would converse with Sakai later on about said reluctance, since she was his Queen now, and would help him in any confusion that he was having.

"It is as you say Koneko-chan, you're very unique~"

Koneko didn't say anything else, and continued hugging onto Sakai's form. He looked down at her face, and saw that she was slightly blushing. The light played a big effect into how she was feeling right now, displaying her thoughts on her face, lighting it up so Sakai could see what she was thinking about right now.

He took in a breath through his nose, and looked towards the left hand side of him, towards the close Akeno.

"By the way Akeno-chan, guess who I got a letter off?"

"Who?"

She pondered, only to frown when he revealed who it was.

"Rossweisse-chan."

Akeno's face turned downwards at the mere mention of her name.

"Ugh…I mean, ooh~ That's something…I suppose. So, what did she want exactly?"

"Rossweisse-chan said that she has like, got some major qualifications, and she's applying for a part-time job and other things like that. It seems like she's really becoming the type of girl that would, want to have lots of money. Though, she did mention that she was doing it for her family, too."

"Her family?"

Akeno released a breath, so Sakai nodded his head, and explained, while patting the head of the hugging Koneko.

"Apparently, she wishes to give lots of money to her Granny, and her family too. Also, her homeland too. I guess it makes sense why she went on about budgeting and such, she wished to do that when she was also doesn't have much of a good home life regards to money and such. Though, when she mentioned about not having a boyfriend…there were tear stains on the paper."

"Hehehehe…."

"Akeno-chan?"

Questioning why she laughed as darkly as she did, Akeno shook her head a few times.

"N-No, it's nothing. I was just thinking about Rossweisse-san and how she's been contacting you an awful lot lately."

"Ooh yes, she's something like that. It is because she and I are friends with one another. She is even friends with you, Akeno-chan. You know that, right? Rossweisse-chan might be an oddball, but she's also a good person, too."

Akeno wasn't so convinced on that. But she didn't say anything as Sakai, and the others continued walking forward.

They went through the snow, and walked for well over ten minutes. But, eventually. They came across something that was, huge. They came across a giant spiral of ice, that didn't look natural at all, and it extended from a ravine, all the way into the high sky.

"Wow…"

Akeno was breath taken by the sight before her.

"…This is very beautiful."

Koneko couldn't help the astonishment that came over her.

"That's right. Apparently this is natural."

"This can't be though."

Akeno argued, Sakai nodding his head at her uneasy face.

"I know it seems unlikely, but it apparently is pretty natural. It really is something beautiful, isn't it? I discovered this, and couldn't keep it to myself. Especially, since Akeno-chan is my Queen, I have to share as much as I can with her, and that's how it is~ I also brought Koneko-chan along with me because I thought that she might like this. Yes, this is really beautiful after all~"

Akeno, Koneko, and Sakai watched as the sun danced in the sky. Slowly moving, the light refracting off the ice was a sight to behold. The ice was like a deep crystal, and allowed different colours to come forth, it looked beautiful, like a true, and proper rainbow before them, even though neither had it been raining, or anything else like that.

"I'm glad that I got to experience something like this, Sakai-kun."

Sakai heard Akeno say as he felt Koneko hugging him even tighter, like she was clinging for dear life. Though, he didn't mind that at all. He liked Koneko hugging onto him too, since she was cute. But, he also was worried that if Koneko became too attached, and she did want to join his peerage…how would Rias feel about that?

However, as they were watching the colours dancing on the ice, they all heard something.

It was Koneko who noticed it first due to her hearing, and also sense of smell came into play.

"…There's something going on over there."

"Funny, I thought that this was a territory that wasn't occupied?"

Sakai expressed himself, Akeno tilting her head to the side.

"Whatever is going on over there, could be dangerous, Sakai-kun. Should we leave?"

"That's a good question…but, I don't know. I'm having a negative feeling from over there, and I am also feeling like there is something over there that…I don't quite know how to say it, but I feel like there is something over there that I need to go and see."

Sakai walked forward, Akeno standing beside him with an unsure face.

"Sakai-kun, if there is a negative force over there, there might be a reason why we shouldn't go over there. Sakai-kun, I think that it would be best if we left right now, before anything happens, okay? As your Queen, that's what I think anyway."

Sakai furrowed his eyebrows, but still didn't think that he should go back.

"I understand, but this time, I think that we should go too. Don't ask me why, but I feel very strongly about this."

Akeno sighed, but went along with him regardless. She was just going to make sure that nothing happened to him, and the others around them, too.

Sakai, Akeno, and Koneko rushed forward together. Each of them rushed forward as fast as they could, and wouldn't stop running too. Each of them rushed forward with Sakai being at the front, Koneko and Akeno being not that much far behind him either.

* * *

They ran for a few minutes, until they came across it…

A battlefield.

They came across the battlefield that they didn't want to come across. Dead bodies on the ground, the snow as red as blood, dyed with the blood of the deceased. However, Sakai saw something very shocking…

He saw a young girl around his age, with black and white hair tied above her head, being stabbed right through the stomach. He couldn't believe it, he didn't believe it, and wiped his eyes several times.

Even when the girl dropped to the ground, he still wasn't convinced that he was seeing what he was seeing right now. It, truly was a scary thing for him to see, he didn't think that he ever would see something like this…not again.

"Ooh my…how awful."

Akeno held a hand to her mouth as she witnessed the girls body, Koneko hugging Sakai and burying her face into his chest.

Sakai put a hand to the back of her head, and stroked softly against her hair.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I won't allow you to go through something like that."

That relieved her, and continued hugging onto his body…but then he saw that the man who had stabbed her, was walking right towards the young girl, and had a sword raised. Sakai saw that the girl had a light sword, and also a light gun in her hands, concluding that she was indeed an Exorcist, or at least affiliated with the Church.

"Sakai-kun, there's nothing more we can do here. Maybe we should slip away-"

"Leave her alone!"

Sakai couldn't keep himself back, and shot off a very strong torrent of water.

He didn't know the girl, but he didn't have to know her. He just wanted to make sure that she was…let go peacefully. Even healing was out of the question now, he wasn't going to be able to do something like that. She, essentially was someone that she couldn't stand beside any longer.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to just stand by and watch as the man butchers her body, and was going to make sure that she had a peaceful passing, just as peaceful as he would be able to make it anyway.

Sakai's water smack away the man, and then, Sakai stepped forward with a sharp expression in his eyes.

"I can't believe it, a young girl has been hurt like this, why are you attacking that girl!?"

Sakai yelled as a stream of fire went towards him.

He stuck out his hand, and erected a water barrier to protect himself, and the other two girls that were with him. The fire hit the barrier, but it didn't do anything, evaporating upon contact with his barrier.

"Because, she's gotten too close, that's why. Now, stay out of this Devil!"

The one with the large sword demanded as he raised said sword. Sakai however shook his head, stepping forward.

"I won't be doing something like that. I sense darkness from you, and you've attacked the child of the light. I, cannot allow that to happen, you've hurt that poor girl, for what? Because she got to close to something that you've done?"

"I don't have to answer to yooooooooooooooooou!"

The man swung his sword downwards, and released a large wave of holy power. Koneko and Akeno gasped, but Sakai made barriers of water before them, blocking the attack. Though it managed to cut through the barriers, some held, and blocked the attack.

Sakai clicked his fingers, and the snow began to rise upwards. The men watched as Sakai stepped forward, allowing the snow to dance around him. Water began forming too, as well as ice. All around his body, it was a dance of water, snow, and ice that were coming around him.

"I rule everything here, and I won't ask you to leave after this time. I, want you to leave this girl alone. If you don't, I will have to become heavy handed with you. I don't like fighting like this, but I will do it if I have to do something like this. I will also freeze you down to your very bone and shatter that dream of yours of walking out of here alive."

Sakai's threat was clear, and cut throat.

He wasn't messing around this time…

He couldn't stand it.

He couldn't stand seeing people in pain and misery. He guessed that she was to do with the Church based on the weapons that she had around her. Even then, that didn't deter him from being angry, and upset.

He didn't like it when people hurt others with the powers that they had, no matter the circumstances. And the powers before him right now, were tainted with evil. Perhaps because he had seen the wide range of negative emotions, or perhaps for another reason. But, he could tell when someone was evil, he wasn't going to be silent about it, especially if they showed it in a brutal manner like that had done, with fatally injuring the girl.

At first, the men attempted to work out what was going on, and why this Devil was attempting to defend a member of the Church. It just didn't make sense to them at all…but then, it became clear when Sakai's eyes radiated annoyance.

"Kukuku, so I am going to be fighting against a Devil?"

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I?"

The provocative words of the man made Sakai actually feel relieved.

"Wow, someone who doesn't know who I am. That's a surprising first for someone like me, I think that it could be interesting to see, huh~? So, if you're going to leave, then it could be better if you do that right now."

"I won't be leaving you alone you shit!"

The man wouldn't stand down and shot his sword for Sakai's body.

The boy sighed.

"Sorry, it seems like I cannot hold back now."

Sakai allowed the water, snow, and ice to dance around him, blocking the sword that was going to touch him. as it touched the ice, the ice began growing around the blade. He tried to pull the blade away from Sakai's ice, but it was stuck, and didn't have a choice but to let the sword. Sakai then snapped his fingers, and shattered the sword easily.

Sakai flipped his hair to the side, and showed a menacing look.

"I told you, I rule everything here. I don't like killing, but for you, I might make an exception since you've stabbed that girl through the chest. I don't know the reason, but she's got a heart of light, and you've got a heart of darkness."

"Screw you child!"

Sakai watched as he summoned another sword, and was going to swing it down.

However, just as he was about to, a lightning bolt fell on him, shocking him very harshly, and leaving some burns on his skin. Sakai looked to the source, and saw that Akeno had lightning dancing in her hand.

"Fufufu, it seems like I also have to defend my King too~"

Sakai smiled, and walked over towards him.

"Akeno-chan, let's do a quick cleanup of these people, kay?"

"Yes~ I don't have any complaints at all~"

Hearing that, Sakai put his hands together, a thunderous clap. As he did, the water, ice, and snow gathered into one place, and made a long snake looking Dragon. The head looked menacing, and looked ready to murder anything that would come across him. Sakai himself manipulated it in a way where he would obliterate anything.

"Akeno-chan!"

Responding to that, Sakai watched as Akeno took his hand, and gave him a slight shock. However, the lightning dancing between her fingers travelled towards the water/ice/snow Dragon, and surrounded it. Because of their shared powers being very compatible, they merged together, to make a very strong attack between the two of them.

"J-Just what is this thing…?"

One of the men asked as he fired a fireball. The Dragon opened its mouth, swallowing it whole, and devoured it, snuffing it out of existence all together. the man gasped, as did the others, Sakai and Akeno standing confidently together.

""Go!""

With their orders, the Dragon shot forward. The men all attempted to take it down with fire, and other types of magic. But Sakai's, and Akeno's combined attack, was easily tanking the attacks, and devoured the ones that it could, then it appeared before the enemies, wrapping around them.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!]

Their bodies erupted in pain, as screams doused the day with such pain. The lightning and water combined shocked them together, and also froze some of them too. It, truly was excruciating the pain that was going through their bodies right now.

Koneko looked on towards Sakai, and her face turned slightly red at how upset he became for someone that he didn't know. That's why, she did want to be by his side, because he was an individual that did bath himself in love for others, even if they never returned that.

Soon the battle ended, but before Sakai, and the others could do anything, they used some magic to teleport. Even Sakai wasn't able to stop them, and had no choice but to watch them get away from them, Sakai holding an annoyed face.

"Ara, something wrong Sakai-kun? We won."

"They weren't strong." Sakai ceded to the girl. "Honestly, either you or I could've taken them down, and that's why I am worried. Because, the girl there…she feels like she was stronger than them, unless they did something to her that we don't know…hmmm, maybe I am thinking about it too much. Either way, I have to go and see if there's anything that I can do for her."

Sakai went towards her, and Akeno with Koneko watched on softly.

He appeared above her, looking down at her. Upon seeing her condition, he couldn't stand it, seeing her in such a position. Even with the best healers, he knew that she didn't have the longest time of her life now. Koneko and Akeno also stood near Sakai, and watched as his eyes began ragging with tears.

"Hey…ooh my, look what happened to you…this isn't right at all…you've been put into such danger…no, this isn't right at all…ooh my, I'm so sorry…it seems like you're going to die…if I had known that you were here then I would've come quicker, I'm so sorry…"

Sakai's voice was deeply apologetic, the girl looking up with hazy eyes.

"A-An Angel…?"

The head was shaken in front of her, and a sweet giggle was released.

"I'm not an Angel, but I am a Devil."

"A-A Devil…?"

The boy nodded, and it came closer, to reveal his look towards her, not hiding anything, not even hiding his tears either. His kind eyes met her own eyes, and she instantly was drawn in by the saddened look that appeared on his face.

"I'm so sorry…but, there's nothing that I can do…you're going to die."

The girl below him began shedding tears, as she didn't want to die.

She thought that she could be strong, but in the end…she mustn't be able to get over it.

"Dying…"

"I'm so sorry, I wish that I could do something for you…but, it seems like…hmmmm…"

Sakai inspected the girl, and felt something from her…potential.

He could feel her potential practically dripping from her. He always had an eye for something like that. Right now, he felt like she had something…something that made her special in his eyes. The sword near her, the bodies that were dead from her blade, no doubt. The Exorcist gun was also an obvious sign that she was an Exorcist. If she was a skilled one, he couldn't ascertain, but she definitely did have the potential for something.

"Sakai-kun, have you seen something within this girl?"

He nodded his head at Akeno's question, but still felt torn.

"But, she's a member of the Church…it's obvious that she is. I wouldn't be able to…do something like, turn her, right? I mean, would it be alright if something like that happened? I don't know what to do Akeno-chan."

"Sakai-kun, if you sense potential, then it is your choice."

"Yes…but, if it is something like that, then I am going to have to say, that I don't know, Akeno-chan. I mean, allowing this opportunity go as a King would be stupid…but, what if she wants to die, and wants to go to heaven? I don't want this girl to feel like how Yumi-chan felt too. It might even be worse since this girl, is an Exorcist, I suppose that she is anyway. It makes sense that she is, so seeing her like this now is…"

"…Please…"

Sakai heard her voice.

It felt like an Angel had just whispered into his ear.

He looked downwards towards her, and saw that with what strength that she had, she was looking at him, and crying.

"Hey…it's alright, please don't cry. We're here…"

His voice was as steady as it could be, wanting to make her feel like she wouldn't be alone in the end of it.

"…Please…Please…"

"Please…what sweetheart?"

Sakai didn't know what she wanted, and even not knowing her, he decided to try his best to ease her last minutes of life now.

The girl continued to shed tears as she reached up her hand. Sakai took the hand for himself, and held it gently within his own hand. Somehow, it was able to sooth her, the touch of a Devil, something that she hadn't known before.

"…I…I…don't want…to die…please…save…save me…"

It was clear that she didn't have long left. The pauses were getting longer, but she had one thought on her mind, and that was, she didn't want to die. Sakai himself didn't know what she wanted him to do, there wasn't anything that he could do for her.

"B-But, I can't do that. I…there's no healing power that could save you now. Please…I'm sorry that you had to go through something like this…but I can't save you, I wish that I could, but I simply can't do anything for you now…please, forgive me for being unable to help you…"

"…Devil…turn…me…turn…me…"

She repeated that several times until her voice barely came out of her mouth.

Sakai was shocked by the levels of sadness he felt her for. He didn't know why, but he deeply felt what she was feeling right now. It felt like he had been stabbed and was dying, even though that wasn't the case.

"Turn you…into a Devil? Don't you want to go to heaven…aren't you apart of the Church?"

The girl shook her head, the best she could, and looked directly into her eyes.

"…Please…still…need to…live…need to…live…please…need to…fight…need to...live too…need to live…please save me…"

And then the girls hand went limb.

It was clear…

She had died.

She was dead.

Sakai could even tell without Koneko and Akeno already examining her…she had died right before him, and he felt it again…

He felt like when it happened to his friends…

When they had died, it was the exact same, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was too late, and she ended up dying. She didn't know him, nor did he know her, but Sakai felt so sad for her death. She belonged to the Church, and was supposed to be his enemy, but he couldn't stop himself shedding some tears for her.

Some would call it oversensitive. But Sakai called it, being a decent person with emotions, what he always strived for…to be a person that felt the widest range of emotions, and that included negative ones like sadness, pain, and sorrow.

"Sakai-kun, she asked you to bring her back."

Akeno told him straight, seeing his unsure face.

"S-She did, but she was…dying. She wouldn't be able to think straight, and she was…she was dying Akeno-chan. What if, it is the same like Yumi-chan? She was found quite like this, dying, and Rias-chan made her into a Devil. And she didn't like it at first, I wouldn't know what to do…it seems like I'm already failing as a King, I can't even stop these emotions taking control over my actions, and making me feel hesitant too."

He didn't want to be like this right now. Half of his heart was telling him what Akeno said was right, but the other half was thinking about what happened with Yumi, and if the girl had the right mind to choose…would she want to become a Devil?

As he was thinking about it, Koneko's small hand went over Sakai's hand.

"Koneko-chan…"

"…Sakai-san would be the best Master for her."

"Koneko-chan, that's…"

"…She'd be an outcast too. …She is from the Church, and therefore would, be different to other, Devils. …Sakai-sans peerage, is a sanctuary for, outcasts, misfits, and unwanted and rejected people, is that wrong?"

"N-No but…"

"…Then, I think Sakai-san should reincarnate her too, and have her, become the best, whatever peerage member you wish for her to become. …I know Sakai-san is, the best person…because he also…made me feel wanted again…he also gave me, something special…that was exclusive to him…and asked me to look after it…Sakai-san, I think that you should…you also sense potential from her…she'd be unique…she'd be a unique peerage member, like you wanted. …A former Exorcist…isn't that unique in of itself, Sakai-san?"

At her words, Sakai's eyes widened by a margin.

"Y-You're right…yes, she did ask for me to save her, and she does have potential. This isn't the time to ask things like this, I should make decisive actions like a true King would. She, asked for me to save her, turn her into a Devil. Perhaps she could see kindness in me, I want to believe that too. So, I think this would be for the best. Thank you Koneko-chan, I know what I have to do now. I didn't think that I would be bringing back someone from the dead like this so quickly, but here we go."

Sakai brought his box that contained his Evil Pieces towards his side, and rummaged through them.

"Sakai-kun, which do you think you are going to use on her?"

At Akeno's question, Sakai raised a finger to his lips, and thought about it.

"Well, I think that a Knight piece would be good for this situation."

"Really? A Knight? Because of the sword?"

"It makes sense, anyway. Yes, I think that my Knight would do for this time. Yes, my Knight is going to be for the best…yes, my Knight." Sakai bent down his body as he took out his Knight piece, laying it on her chest. "I'm sorry your life came to an end, but don't worry. Definitely, this time, I will allow your life to be picked up by me, and you'll be able to live as you like, is that alright with you, young girl?"

Sakai then began starting his demonic power, as someone far off, looked on, tightening their eyes towards the four.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Lint has been introduced! And kicking ass too! And now, she's been brought to Sakai's peerage after encouragement from Akeno, and Koneko. Speaking of, it seems Koneko has thoughts about going to Sakai's peerage too. Along with Ravel, who Sakai, had to unfortunately, teach her a harsh lesson, to be kind towards her. Some more Grayfia, and Sakai bonding too! Next chapter will elaborate more on why Lint chose to become a Devil, and what her goals in life would be, which ties into Sakai's too, in a way anyway.**

 **And yeah...I've decided to switch Rias, and Kuroka around. Reasons why? A few people contacted me, and such, making good cases about it for one, and actually did make sense to me. So I thought about it, and it wasn't an easy decision to come to either, been thinking about it for days, that's how my brain works, thinking about the future of the fic and all, and not just for Sakai, the others in the story too. And came to the conclusion that this would be for the best in this fic.**

 **But, I will do a story one day where Rias, and an OC of mine will be together, since I never really do a Rias x Oc thing, maybe with Fem Ise or something. So yeah, that's how it is.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces) Ravel (mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Giddiness levels are high, right~?**

 **hellspam; Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! She is gonna get a demonic sword yeah. That actually sounds like a pretty cool idea for a sword, thanks for suggesting!** **You're right about that, she isn't a holy sword wielder, though she can use the standard light blade and gun that Exorcists have. That would be pretty funny~ I know, but it is to also develop Ravel's character too, to show her a life of what could happen, and she'll feel better soon. Oh no, Sakai actually does know what she wants, it's why he said it to Koneko too, about his peerage being like it is when he and Ravel were disguised as the other. I can actually imagine something like that, it would just be hilarious, and that would be so Sakai too, that is what he would do.**

 **SeptarSenior; Erm, because it has the Ocxharem on the summary, so it is established as that, you know?**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Glad that you're enjoying it! She'll be acting more cute in the coming chapters. Exactly, she has to learn, and she'll grow for that too. Well, I am glad~ And cool suggestions~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It will indeed be epic. While Sona is fine with it, to see where he is, and where she is compared to her own brother, Sakai doesn't want to actually fight against her, but in the future, they will be having a Rating Game against one another, it is going to be a sight to be seen alright~ Hehe, jailbait waiting is right there~ They have their own unique relationship huh. Sakai can still surprise Akeno after all those years, seems like a good thing to me! But she is now indeed his Queen, his first servant, and more will come too! Well, he understands her feelings, to a fault, but right now, he's still a child, and while he does think about things like that, he simply isn't really ready for such things yet, but fortunately, by the time canon comes along, he's gonna be more than ready for sexual adventures. Koneko vs Ravel is gonna be a thing in the future, cannot deny that now. Exactly, Sakai wants Ravel to be happy, and wants her to see that everything isn't all smiles and sunshine, even he has to acknowledge the technically horribleness of his current life, and how dangerous it can be, despite the light tones that he uses, and wants to protect Ravel from that. Koneko and Sakai will be talking about her wanting to join this chapter, and a little reservation that he has about it. Akeno certainly isn't happy, due to how well they connected on a magic level. Lint has indeed joined the party, and what she's gonna bring, it is going to be quite fun to write. Sirzechs, probably single right now. Yeah, that's pretty much how I thought about it too with regards to Kuroka. Well, I am glad that it did~ Yeah, Sakura had so much potential, but Sasuke kinda ruined that for her, but I still like Sakura as a character, even with her flaws, and other things too.**

 **ShadeAkami; Indeed it is! Aah, thanks! Yeah, similar, but for completely different reasons. While they were running away from someone because they were hunted, Lint was running away because she was, the hunter, in essence, which will be shown in the future too why that is. Grayfia, and Sakai bonding is always good~ Something new huh? Right now, I couldn't tell you, I haven't really got anything right now, wanna get these stories to a certain point before continuing anything else. In time, Akeno will accept Rossweisse. You're right there, though right now, Akeno is still a child, and as a child that has these huge rush of feelings, she naturally is defensive about other girls. Sometimes, they do take it a little too far with the jealousy thing and all. Some can be cute, and some can just be downright annoying when it goes on and on. Rossweisse does keep in contact with Sakai, and he'll be meeting her again sooner or later. She does indeed, it's Odin's fault, he makes her feel sad. You're right, it does show such things. Ravel has to understand what kind of life she has, and how it could change. It simply isn't just joining his peerage, it is also a new life, a different life that she has now. Ooh yeah, she will overcome it soon enough, showing how strong willed she is, and how it grows her as a person too. Yup, Sakai and Akeno along with Koneko came to the rescue! Indeed, it will be cleared up soon why she wanted to become one. Right after Lint's storyline is done, Lilith is gonna be introduced, and she'll be the last member before canon to enter Sakai's peerage. Serafall will soon have her time to shine, Ravel and Sakai are gonna start bonding even more soon enough. Rossweisse soon will make an appearance, and a lasting one too, maybe~** **I can't remember, but thanks for suggesting! It would be quite funny, wouldn't it? Just imagining her being like that. And thank you!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Thanks, and no problems~ Yeah, it indeed had happened in vol 15 when explaining Kiba's past, I just thought that it would be a good way for them to bond too, but Rias as she currently was, wouldn't of been able to fight that stray off. When she was at the beginning of canon...yeah, she could've fought it off. But as she was then, no, she couldn't. Yeah, I think Grayfia had a slip, and basically confessed to loving Sakai. She certainly did feel it, she was his number one in life, and now that Akeno has forwarded their relationship, Grayfia felt like she needed to up her game. Yeah, he is getting her, just not fully right now, and I can relate to things like that too. Akeno's staking her claim on him, even kissing him openly, and without any messing around. Oh no, he does realize it on some basic level, and even levels beyond that, he is though, still a young boy at this point, and is having trouble understanding such things, then there's his past to take into account with people showing affections, and such. Ravel really did wanna become apart of the peerage, didn't she? But, she ended up seeing the harshness of the reality before her, yet that also showed Sakai's personality a little better than most of his hyper moments, how despite that, he really is smart, thinks about what could happen, and wants to make sure that his friends don't get hurt as a consequence. I know, but it will be for the better, they still will remain quite close, this chapter even shows that level of affection between them. Nah, Sakai needed a Knight, and that Knight is Lint-chan~ And she has her own agenda it seems, but what could be bothering her enough to accept being a Devil? We'll have to wait, and see~ And yeah, I suppose that Koneko's scene could be shown how she is begging for both Lint, and herself, and Sakai won't disappoint, even talking it over with her in this chapter too. Hehe, yeah. Ultimately, I thought that's what was for the best of this story going forward. I'll try my best~**

 **marco794; Oh no, she is canon. She's from recent vol's, check wikia for more info on her.**

 **Primevere; Ooh no worries, you did now, and that makes me feel happy! And thank you!**

 **King Smork; Thanks, glad that you do. And don't worry, I am gonna try my best to not do something like that.**

 **Ragna; Yeah, that could be a good choice as his familiar. And that would be a cute little thing between them too. And cool suggestions!**

 **Yoga Pratama; Yeah, I don't see why not~**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, that truly would screw with their heads, wouldn't it?**

 **Guest 2; That actually would be quite cool, I could see him doing it, even because Sona has glasses too, perhaps. But yeah, I will consider it~**

 **OWay Chan; I'm glad that it did! Hehe, glad that you found it funny~ Yeah, they can be adorable sometimes, huh~? There is a big mystery around Sakai, and will go deeper into it as the story goes on. And I am glad that you find it interesting~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Indeed, he has a Knight! Cool suggestion!**

 **Skull Flame; Here comes Lint indeed~ Well, she knows about something anyway, not necessarily the Holy Sword Project. Sakai's building his peerage, his empire! With Akeno as his Queen, it truly is becoming quite a good peerage, and with Koneko dropping mega hints, it is gonna be good~ It had to be done though, Sakai was showing her compassion, saving her from future pain that she wouldn't be able to handle, or she might, let's see what happens, huh~? Hehe, indeed, too much time on their hands, though Sakai is always gonna reject them. Sona's really excited though~ She can't be anything but like that. Indeed, it is gonna be something when he leaves, and goes out on his own. And thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Hehe, indeed~ She does, and you're right. She doesn't have many her own age that can match her, and she's seen Sakai, and how he can think of different plans, and such so quickly. It is gonna strengthen their bond though, when it does happen and such, so look forward to that~ And Sera x Sakai is always cute in of itself~ Even Grayfia can show a cute jealous side sometimes, right? Akeno's surely stepped up her game, hasn't she? Hehe, intentionally is right~ Yeah, in the end, Sakai just wants her to be happy, and even if that means not being with him. Of course we all know how it is gonna end, but it shows some character development too. Sakai's new business, rapping~ Even Koneko wants to raise the roof~ He truly can be scary when he's pissed off. Exactly, Sakai and Akeno are great together, they can mix their powers together to create a strong new technique. You're right, it does, and how she died, is something Sakai would be able to sympathize with, and also, Koneko and Akeno were there to help him decide. Indeed, in the end, I thought that this would be for the best. And Kuroka and Sakai, do have quite a similar history huh, people wanting them dead, and all that. It would be cool, and thanks!**

 **RangerElk76; The new recruit is Lint-chan~ And indeed, it is pretty interesting, huh~?**

 **tail; Thanks! Here's some more~ Cool suggestion!**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah, he sort of does, though not really, Grayfia teaches him most of the time, due to people pretty much hating him, it isn't different at school, it's been hinted at in the past chapters that he doesn't go to school for such reasons. Well, not just because of that, other reasons too to have the story work and such things. Yeah, probably would be like that, and cool suggestions.**

 **SeroUzu; Well, first of all, thank you very much. I am glad that you did. I'm glad that you did, there will be more of that in the future. And thank you very much! I am glad to bring you such amusement, and will hopefully continue to do so in the future chapters too! So, thank you again!**

 **Guest 3; Cool suggestion!**

 **Guest 4; A surprising suggestion, but cool nonetheless!**

 **Guest 5; Actually, yeah I have before, but haven't thought of a good premise yet. That actually looks cool to me, thanks for suggesting it! I'll take it into consideration!**

 **Guest 6; He will be doing something like that~ Yeah, I don't see why it, it would be good for her later to have something like that.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter~!**

* * *

 **My Knight, Rook, and Pawn part two!**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

That was the first thing that came out of the young girls mouth as she shot out of the bed that she was on. She felt her stomach immediately, as she recalled being stabbed…but she didn't feel anything. She looked down, and saw that her skin, was still there, there was no hole there at all. She wasn't…dead.

How wasn't she dead?

She couldn't remember what happened.

She searched her brain for the answer, and what actually happened to her, but she was having a difficult time in thinking about what had happened, she wasn't sure what had happened. Her mind was muddled and she didn't know what she was going to be able to do something like this.

She only remembered getting attacked, fighting off her pursuers, and after that…

"The Angel…"

She remembered seeing something that she believed to be an Angel.

She put a hand to her chest, and looked around the room.

She saw that it was quite the big room, it looked to be something from a hotel. The bed was really big, it truly was a huge one at that. Her eyes went everywhere, to see if there was anything that would be there for her to see.

She also saw that there was something on the side, a picture of a young boy, girl, and an older woman too, though she had a delectable on her face. To the girl, it looked like they were family, considering the closeness of the facial features. Heck, the boy looked like a combination of the two females, only in male form. However, his features were rather delicate for a boy, something she'd almost call quite beautiful if it wasn't on a boys face.

The girl didn't understand what was going on, her mind was too hazy. The thoughts that she had inside of her mind didn't make sense to her, she was going through something that she didn't think that she would be able to recover from for anything in the world…she just didn't know what she was going to do with her life now, and what it meant for her to see what was going on in her own life, she was confused, and worried at the same time as being frightened.

"Gotta think, gotta think." She said to herself aloud as she continued looking at the extravagant stuff. "I'm…clearly not in the Church anymore, and I clearly am not back in Europe, this seems to be something else entirely. I don't know what this is, but I have to think of what has happened to me now. Right, I've been…kidnapped? Has that what has happened to me now? No, I can't think about it clearly. Something has happened, and I am stuck where I am…wherever that is. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here, and think of my next movement, I need to think of how to get out of here, I need to get away."

The girl didn't stay in the bed, and rose to her feet…or she was going too when she heard something.

"Suu~ Suu~"

She didn't notice before, but there was something…

Something on the bed.

She knew and could see that someone was on the bed, and she was understandably worried on what was happening before her form right now.

She looked around as she did, muttering "Just what is going on here…?" as she didn't know. She honestly had no recollection on what actually happened in her life, and what happened after the battle she had.

"Here we go."

Taking a breath, she lifted up the covers to see that there was a naked boy on the bed! She could see everything! From his naked upper half, to his semi erection that made her eyes bulge, and even his thighs too!

She saw everything that she hadn't ever seen before, being of the Church, and had her mind blown right way!

"Iyaaaa!"

She pushed off the bed with blood spurting out of her nose, and landed on her butt on the ground, only realizing that she was now naked herself. She attempted to cover herself up with the sheet…when she remembered that Sakai was naked too, she didn't want to take that off, and see him naked, but she didn't want to be naked either.

"Uuu…w-what's going on…?"

The girl heard a familiar noise coming from the bed, and saw that the boy had risen upwards, showing a sleepy expression.

She would think it was actually cute if she wasn't in such a situation like she was in right now.

He looked around, until her eyes and his eyes met one another, and he adopted a cute look to his face, her face burning crimson as she snatched the sheets away from him, covering up her own body so he couldn't see her naked.

"Ooh my, so you're awake, are you?"

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Sakai tilted his head to the side, confused on why she was screaming as he lifted his body up the bed, unknowingly exposing himself to her even more, making her blush madly. She took a small look, since it was on display, only wishing that she didn't do that because she saw everything again, and it made her blush more than she thought that she would do.

"Ooh dear, what's wrong? You suddenly seem shy?"

"P-Penis! I can see everything! Y-Your penis! Ooh lord, please forgive me for looking at the male form so openly!" Because she prayed, it felt like lightning struck her head, and made her develop teary eyes. "Owwwwwwwieee! W-Why did that hurt?"

"Ooh, it seems that you've hurt yourself already? Gosh darn, that's a baddy on my part huh~ As compensation, you may look at my body if you like. I've been told that the best assets on my body are my penis, and my butt. Would you like to touch either of them? I don't mind if it is my peerage member~"

"NO!"

Using a machine like voice, the girl simply shook her head again and again as naughty thoughts entered her mind, and then she'd berate herself for having such thoughts within her mind, and then she'd say "Dear Lord, please forgive this sinful heart for studying the male form as I have been doing right now!" only for God to reject her, and give her a massive headache, her eyes turning teary and her body twitching wildly.

Sakai shifted position on the bed so even more of his body was exposed to the young girl, making her eyes water, and her life (not figuratively) be taken as an exchange.

"Oh? Do, you not want to touch me then?"

"N-No! You shouldn't offer yourself up either!"

"But, I need to repay you for not going insane or anything like that. So, please touch away~"

Sakai didn't see the bad side of it, and just saw it as innocent, trying to give her something nice and make her feel safe.

"I'm not going to touch you! Are you some kind of perv!?"

"I'm no Diodora-chan~"

"Who?"

Sakai shook his head, and yelled "Never mind~!" as the door suddenly opened.

The person to step in was Akeno herself, who saw the situation, and giggled to herself.

"Sakai-kun, you surely do have an embarrassing way of waking someone up."

"Fueeee~ I had to heal her by bathing her in demonic power. Especially after you dropped her down the stairs~"

"D-Drop me down the stairs?!"

The girl wasn't taken any notice as Akeno strolled deeper into the room, giggling away and then became perverse when seeing Sakai's state of undress.

"I didn't mean to drop her, I just slipped is all. But, Koneko-chan also banged her head against the wall by mistake too."

"My head was banged against a wall!?"

Once again, the girls words weren't taken into consideration as Sakai, and Akeno held a conversation, forgetting that the girl was frightened.

"I know that, so I had to get naked and heal her. It is my Sakai Sitri way after all~! I have to add my whole name when it is this super serious! By the way Akeno-chan, she didn't want to grope me as an apology, was that a bad thing on my part?"

Akeno giggled sweetly, and moved closer to Sakai, hugging him into her breasts.

"Sakai-kun, I told you not to offer yourself like that. People will take advantage of your body if you do that."

"But Sera-nee said that's a good way of getting someone to like you instantly~"

Akeno could only guess what Serafall actually had said to the young boy before, and what he could be going through when with her.

"W-Well, she isn't wrong, but it shouldn't be done like that. It, is a bad way of doing it, and I am sure that she only meant between two lovers~ You and this girl aren't lovers, right?"

"Boo, talking to me like I don't understand naughty relationships. It was my peerage member, after all. I wouldn't offer this to someone that wasn't my peerage member. Since she is, we're gonna share a close personal relationship with one another, and hold one another very tightly too~ Wouldn't that be freaking adorable?"

Sakai put on a pouty face as Akeno giggled sweetly.

Lint looked up to Sakai's face, and then she went back into the past with her mind, and saw the same face as before. This time, she made the connection that it was Sakai that had appeared during that time.

"Y-You are…w-who are you both anyway…? I'm confused, and I am scared too, please tell me what's going on right now! Peerage, penis and butt and other things too! I don't get what's going on!"

Sakai gave an endearing smile on his face as he addressed the girl that was before him.

"Ooh! I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner! Uuu, my ability as a King really has declined, hasn't it? I'm sorry! I really am sorry young female girl! I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to not know my name sooner! Devils and all that, it is my first time that I've done this so I am quite nervous."

Lint's eyes fluttered as she attempted to take in all of the information, and what she could and couldn't do. She, truly didn't know what she was supposed to do, she could only helplessly stare at him with a curious expression.

"Ooh, I am called Akeno. Himejima, Akeno. What's your name?"

Akeno offered her name to the young girl, who blushed, and looked downwards as she muttered "Lint…" which made Sakai's eyes light up, finally knowing the name of his new peerage member, and was going to rectify that he didn't tell her his own name yet.

"Aah, Lint-san! So, that's your name, is it? First, last?"

"M-My first name, is Lint."

She clarified, so Sakai stuck out his thumb towards her as she rose her body from the ground, facing him.

"Righty! So, you're named Lint-san…ooh, my name is Sakai Sitri of the Sitri clan! Sakai-chan would be fine!"

Though Lint picked up on the fact that he said that he was of the Sitri clan, Lint wasn't making the connection straight away, and had a worried expression on her face as she wasn't sure what was going on now.

"Sakai…chan? Wouldn't it be Sakai-kun?"

Asking with a hesitating voice, and nervous face, Sakai tilted his head to the left hand side, and peered towards her, without a worrying thought within the world, that's what he thought about anyway.

"It could be~ But Sakai-kun is also a good way of saying it too~ Sakai-chan is what most people call me because of my childlike nature~ But, you can call me whatever you want, because you're apart of my family now!"

"I, am? I'm your family? I don't know what that means…"

"Well, you're a Devil now!"

At his complete and utter outburst, Lint's eyes and body shook, and she took a step backwards, her mind attempting to get her head around the idea of what was going on for her right now, being a Devil and all of that stuff.

"Devil…? I'm a Devil, I'm really a Devil…? S-So God rejected me, and I have become a Devil now…r-right I am a Devil…okay, I can handle this. See, I'm handling this quite well." She smiled at Sakai who did the same, but then her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "I'm a Devil…ooh God."

And then, to Sakai's and Akeno's shocks, Lint fainted on the spot. Sakai and Akeno winced when she almost hit the floor, but Sakai saved her from actually hitting the ground.

Lifting the young girl in his arms, he faced Sona with a timid smile on his lips.

"S-So, Akeno-chan. I think that she might need to adjust to being a Devil now. Though she did choose it, I suppose she might not remember something like that just yet. Cool or what Akeno-chan? By the way, think I went overboard this time?"

"Sakai-kun did flash his penis, and butt towards her."

"But, I had to heal her! We can't do it with clothes on!"

He argued as Akeno giggled.

"To show such things to another woman already though~ I've only seen Sakai-kun naked a few times before too, but you even offered to allow her to touch your cute body when you haven't offered me something like that, and I am your Queen too. How shameful."

"Fueee~ Akeno-chan can touch me if she likes~ But, she already gropes my butt sometimes, don't you Akeno-chan?"

Akeno's face flashes through several shades of red, nodding her head very shyly as she looked down wards Lint.

Sakai chuckled nervously, and looked down at Lint's unconscious face again, smiling weakly, wondering what he was going to do next.

* * *

"S-So…I'm a Devil now, huh."

Sakai watched as Lint shuffled around on the bed nervously. Akeno was sat nearby with Koneko also sitting next to Sakai, refusing to leave his side. At the back of the room, Grayfia was stood, just in case the girl attempted anything, and also, she wanted to see Sakai's qualities as a King, too.

"That's right! Ooh, maybe I shouldn't sound so happy…eehe, I mean, it isn't like you don't have a life, now. We were, introduced in a weird way, but this was fate, don't you think?"

"Fate…? How is that again?"

Sounding genuinely curiously, Sakai fished for the words and found them, expressing them towards her.

"Yes, on that day, at that time, we met. It could've been just as easy that I didn't go. It was weird, because it was a last minute thing for me to plan that trip with these lovely girls near me. I, decided that we should go, and see what's going on. But then, we came across you, and you were…eeh, being in a situation like you were, and then some bad stuff happened, and then you were, actually taken away like this, and then…oooh, I'm confusing myself now…suffice to say, you're not going to have to be alone, we're here with you to help the transition easier on you."

"Transition…"

The girl looked down and thought about what he said.

Essentially, Sakai was telling her about what she was now, and how she was a Devil, and what that might entail in the future. She thought about herself being a Devil now and what she was going to do with her life now.

She, didn't know what she would have to do now.

"Don't worry, Lint-san." Akeno comforted gently, gaining Lint's attention. "Sakai-kun might be quite hyper, but he's a great Master." Akeno looked as Lint silently looked towards her. "He's very good as a Master. It might seem weird right now, and I have only recently just become his servant too. But, I've also been his friend for over three years now, and I actually hoped Sakai-kun would make me his Queen. And you've become his Knight now."

"Right…his Knight, his Knight. I'm a Knight, that's…right I suppose. I am a Knight, I am a Knight, that's what I am…a Knight, that's what I am after all, I am a Knight. A Knight…I wonder what that means as a Knight…yes, a Knight of me. Something like that, would be a Knight."

The girl continued to think about what had happened, as Koneko looked curiously towards Lint.

"Lint-san, is also someone that, Sakai-san reincarnated, he took pity on you, and gave up his Knight piece for you…no, I said it wrong. Sakai-san, wished to have you on his team, because you have potential…I think I'm saying this wrong. …Hmmm, I don't know what to think about this now…I don't know what to say now…"

Koneko wanted to help, but in the end, she just came out as nothing at all, and just lowered her eyebrows, and followed through with her face, she wasn't sure what she was going to do now, and felt slightly embarrassed, too.

Sakai chortled, petting her head.

"it's alright Koneko-chan, you've done nothing wrong~"

Koneko held an expression that was worrying herself. But Sakai just hugged Koneko gently, embracing her and made her feel better. That act of kindness caught Lint's eyes, and she looked for any deceit, but she couldn't see any deceit within her eyes.

Sakai then continued towards Lint.

"We won't rush anything. We'll take it nice, and slow. There's nothing to worry about, because you're safe here. Those guys that were chasing you, we drove them off. You're safe here and now, you don't have to worry."

"Those guys! Y-Yeah, I have too…wait, I'm a Devil now…never mind."

The girl lowered her eyes again, and didn't say anything else.

"Erm, is there something that you wish to talk about? Those guys seemed to really dislike you if they stabbed you."

"That's quite the watered down response…but yeah, those guys really didn't like me, huh. It was, something that I happened to do, and they didn't like it, so they ended up chasing after me, and killed me dead…is that redundant?"

"Eeeh, it doesn't matter~ Don't worry so much about it~"

Sakai reassured her, Lint furrowing her eyebrows.

"Right…I see. Erm…if it is okay, could I ask you something's?"

"Sure! What do you want to know!?"

Lint had to take a few moments to adjust to Sakai's loudness. While she didn't see it as obnoxious or anything like that, she did however feel a certain, weirdness overcoming her body as she wondered what was going on with her.

"Right…my Knightness now…what does it mean to be a Devils servant exactly? I was raised in the Church, so I don't know what to think right now. I have heard horror stories of Devils, and what happens when they become a Devils servant. I was just, wondering what was happening with that now? I was, kinda out of it, and I only remember saying to make me a Devil, but I guess I should've thought about that…does my life now belong to you?"

Sakai listened to what she said, and thought about how to respond.

For a few seconds, she didn't say anything, and neither did Sakai. They both just looked at one another, and Lint stayed silent so she didn't have to miss anything that he might say. Sakai himself just smiled towards her, and thought about his answer.

But then, he answered her while continuing to smile.

"Your life, is your life." Sakai explained as Lint cocked her head to the side. "You, can be whatever you want to be. As you become my Knight, I only ask that you become the best Knight you can be. If you wish to do anything else, hobbies, or anything else, then I think that it would be quite the something, something for you to do whatever you wish to do."

"Whatever I want…s-so, I won't be forced to work in a sweatshop?"

Sakai giggled at her wild imagination, as did Akeno too. Koneko just remained stoic, and Grayfia just tilted her head, wondering what the Devils were actually to the Church warriors, and other things like that too. It, was a curious thing for her to find out if she actually was taught something like that.

"Ooh dear, that's really cute. No, you're not going to be working in a sweatshop, you're just going to work under me, and that is good too! You'll be able to do anything that you want to do, I would even help you with anything that you desire to do. S-So, is there anything that you wish to do?"

"What I wish to do….hmmm, honestly, I don't know what I want to do. After hearing this, it seems like a giant coincidence, or even the word you called fate. Is this fate? I don't know. But, I can say that this isn't exactly normal, I am worried for what the future holds. I honestly don't know what to think about this, so if it is alright, could I be alone for a little while?"

Sakai offered a shy smile, a rare one, nodding his head.

"Sure, it must be a lot to take in. Yes, please take all the time you need. If you need me, I will be next door, okay?"

"Right, thank you."

Sakai nodded, beckoned the others to his side, and then left together with them. As he stepped outside of the door, he watched the inside, and saw that Lint was looking down at the sheets, gripping them tightly, and her eyes felt a little moist.

Sakai could tell that she was waiting for them to leave before she could cry. Even though he wanted to comfort her, right now he didn't have a clue on how to do something like that. Sakai could only look on for a few more seconds before leaving the room.

* * *

A while later, Sakai and Akeno were hanging out in Sakai's room, Koneko having to do something else, she needed to have a think about something. Grayfia also had some duties to attend too, as well, so it was only Sakai and Akeno together, and that was it.

While Akeno was just watching television, Sakai kept knocking around a few pieces on a chess board, knocking them, pushing them, and making them slowly fall over, and then picked it up.

"Something wrong, Sakai-kun?"

Akeno asked, seeing his face turning downwards.

"I'm thinking about Lint-san."

"Oh?"

Sakai rose his head towards Akeno, and sighed.

"You know, I think that she might've been crying beforehand." He conceded towards her. "I know that she must be going through something's, but I don't know what I am going to do with her, and what I mean is, I haven't decided how to approach the subject that she is a Devil now, and how to help her through it. Should I do it the same as I did with Yumi-chan? Or should I do something else, too?"

"Lint-chan is different to Yumi-chan." Akeno explained with a kind smile, moving towards him. "You see, Lint-chan was an Exorcist, yes?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then, you should also see that she is different to Yumi-chan. It will come to Sakai-kun how to have her open up. Hey, if you were able to make me feel good, and open up, so will Lint-chan. You even came through to Koneko-chan, and named her that, didn't you?"

Sakai nodded his head slowly, gaining a small smile.

"You're right. She must be worried though. She asked to be a Devil, but maybe it will take time in understanding what is going to happen with her. Truly, I think that I will be able to get through to her, somehow."

"Yes, somehow Sakai-kun will get through to this girl. Just give her sometime. Perhaps ask Yumi-chan to help? Since they are the same Knight class, she might be able to help Lint-chan see that you're not such a bad guy."

Sakai's face lifts up as he clicks his fingers together.

"Hey, I think you might have something there Akeno-chan…yeah, asking Yumi-chan wouldn't be so bad. At least it will also give me an excuse to go and see Yumi-chan and see how she's doing. But, I can't leave just yet, just in case Lint-san needs something from me."

"No, you don't have to do something like that. Don't worry so much about that, you're not going to have to worry about something like that. I will stay and if she needs anything from you, then I will call you back. I know you're concerned but please don't be feeling worried and go and see Yumi-chan. If you think it will help, then allow your adorable Queen to become something like this."

"Akeno-chan…a-are you sure that it would be alright?"

Sakai asked with a hesitant voice, so the girl allowed her head to bob up and down.

"That's right, it is alright. Don't worry so much about it. You're not going to have to worry about something else like that, you know that? Allow your Queen to take care of this now. Go and see Yumi-chan and see if she could do anything for you."

Sakai gained a wide smile on his face, bowing his head towards the young girl.

"Akeno-chan is too kind! Thank you for doing this for me! Thanks again Akeno-chan! I couldn't ask for a better Queen other than you! You truly are the best Queen ever, I can't ask for a better Queen than this right now!"

Akeno raised a bemused hand to her lips, and giggled sweetly.

"There's nothing to worry about now Sakai-kun. This is also to help your Knight, and also help others too. It is the embodiment of Sakai-kun himself, he's always kind and caring. I wish to also help Sakai-kun wherever I can. I did become your Queen for that very reason, didn't I? I also wish to have a part of you with me, Sakai-kun."

"A part of me with you?"

Akeno nodded, and pushed Sakai to the bed. She sat next to him, taking his hand gently, and soothingly ran her fingers across his soft skin, sending pleasuring waves through his body.

"I wish to have Sakai-kun's heart within me too. Sakai-kun has a kindness that not many others would be able to have. It, really is a surprising thing to have, you know what I mean? I think that this is good, Sakai-kun. Your heart can also affect me in new and interesting ways."

"Ooh Akeno-chan, you're so kind…"

"By the way, Sakai-kun. I noticed something about Koneko-chan."

Sakai softened his expression as Akeno looked tenderly towards him.

"I know what you're thinking about…"

"Because she wants to join your peerage." Sakai stayed silent, but that gave Akeno everything she needed to know. "Are you against her becoming your servant?"

"The opposite, actually."

Sakai explained, confusing Akeno even more.

"Oh, I got the message wrong. I thought that you were sending out the negative vibes out."

"I was." That only confused Akeno even more, so Sakai explained the best that he could. "I was, because of Rias-chan. Rias-chan, is Koneko-chan's official caretaker. I love having Koneko-chan around, she's such a sweetheart. But, how could I take Koneko-chan away from Rias-chan? And yeah, I know it sounds like I am making Koneko-chan sound like some object to pass from one to the other, and for that I don't want my words to be misconstrued, but I just…I feel like I wouldn't…be able to have Koneko-chan in my peerage…I mean, the old Devils allowed Koneko-chan to live because, she was going to Sirzechs-sama, and then Rias-chan. Going to me…a monster? I don't see them liking that."

"They'll have to accept that."

Akeno spoke with a slight disdain for the people that had called Sakai such names before.

"I wish that it was so simple…"

"It can be, Sakai-kun. If Rias takes the idea, and agrees, they can't say anything. It is a deal between you and her, nothing else. You're both High Class Devils, even if they don't want to recognize your status, that's what you are, and they can't say anything. Besides, she was passed onto the Maou-sama's care, they don't have anything to say. They can't say anything about it, because you are-"

"They were going to take you away from me at one point."

Sakai suddenly said, Akeno appearing to be shocked.

"W-What?"

Sakai lowered his eyes, and hugged his knees sadly.

"At one point…they were going to take you away from me, and wanted me to give you to another house, or to Sona-nee. But, I didn't want that. I didn't want Akeno-chan to go to anyone else other than myself. I, wasn't going to lose Akeno-chan to anyone else."

The news hit Akeno like a truck.

She didn't have any ideas that someone was threatening Sakai to take her away from him. She didn't have any idea. It was even more surprising that he hadn't said anything until now. Perhaps, he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Sakai-kun…I didn't know any of this. How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because it would've worried Akeno-chan. And truthfully, I didn't know if Akeno-chan wanted to stay with me. I, had to pass some tests, and other things like that. It was about two months after you came, I had to convince them that I wasn't starting an army to take over the Underworld. Heh, it sounds like something out of a child's imagination, doesn't it? They thought I was targeting half breed's with unique abilities to try and take over the Underworld, but that's never been the case. I, had to do some rigorous stuff to make sure Akeno-chan stayed with me. It hurt a lot, and I felt like I was going to pass out sometimes, but I was finally able to convince them that I wasn't building an army, I only wanted to be with my friend, my Akeno-chan. Even if she is half Fallen Angel, Akeno-chan was Akeno-chan to me, and that would be that."

Once again, Akeno had no clue about all of this, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights, she didn't have an idea about this. If she had known…she would've said something too. But thinking that Sakai had to go through so much to just keep her around, only made her love him more than she already did.

"S-So, Sakai-kun really does love me…"

"Hmmm? Did you say something Akeno-chan?"

Sakai didn't quite hear him, but she didn't want to reveal what she said just yet, and showed a slight smile on her face.

"I'm just surprised that Sakai-kun went to all that trouble for me."

"Well, it's because we know pain, right Akeno-chan? We're both, people that know about pain, and live in pain, and die in pain too. We, have been through much pain in our lives, and I thought that if anyone, Akeno-chan would know what I feel like. So, I wanted to have Akeno-chan stay beside me…maybe I should've asked you about it beforehand, but that's how I honestly felt, I wanted to have you beside me, Akeno-chan. So, that's how it went down."

"Sakai-kun…I of course want to stay beside Sakai-kun. However, I also want to say that you didn't have to go through anything for me, Sakai-kun."

"But I did, Akeno-chan." Sakai gave a wide smile on his face as he hugged her. "I went through it for Akeno-chan. They made me fight, take tests, even a lie detector test too. Even though Onee-chan, Sera-nee, fought for the right for us to stay together…it seems Maou-sama's don't always have the best authority. But, I don't regret it, not even a single little bit. I never did."

Akeno's eyes began tearing up, and she hugged him back too, cradling his body in her arms.

"Sakai-kun is the best…going through so much for me, I never knew something like that."

"I didn't want you to know about it. I didn't even mean to mention it, it just slipped out. I, didn't know what else to think about it, Akeno-chan. I just allowed it to come out by mistake, and I ended up having you be like this now. I'm sorry for mentioning it…"

"Fufufu, you're so cute Sakai-kun. That's not something you have to apologize for, you haven't done anything wrong at all. You've done something wonderful for me, I can't deny that. Sakai-kun really is the best person ever, I really care for Sakai-kun."

"I care for Akeno-chan too!"

They continued hugging, with his face falling down to her bust. Sakai's lips parted, and released a breath, Akeno's face curling upwards, and petted the back of his head without a worry in the world, conveying a sense of love, and trust towards him.

However, as they hugged, Akeno noticed something that she didn't see beforehand.

"Sakai-kun, it's glowing."

"Huh~? Our affections~?"

Akeno shook her head, and pointed towards the closet.

"The door, to your closet. There's something going on inside of the closet. There's a glowing happening inside there."

Sakai looked towards her extended finger, and saw in fact that there was a glowing coming from the closet.

Sakai rose from the bed, and strode over, Akeno right behind him.

As he opened the closet, Sakai's eyes widened when seeing that there was the box that he held the sword he received from his friend, his deceased friend, and put on a furrowed eyebrow expression, touching the box.

"It's never done this before."

"What's inside…ooh, isn't that the sword you received from your friend?"

Sakai nodded his head, and placed a hand on the box.

"I, haven't ever seen it do this beforehand. Why is it glowing right now? I don't understand. Is it trying to tell me something?"

"Sakai-kun, it's just a sword. It can't tell you anything."

Sakai wagged his finger, and showed a bemused look on his face.

"Remember, this sword is special. It has a consciousness. It is something that my friend told me when I received this sword. He told me that this sword is going to one day find its rightful Master. But, it hasn't ever responded to anything like this before. I haven't ever seen it glow before. Why is it doing this now?"

"Could it be responding to someone?"

Akeno gave her thoughts, Sakai furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't know. But, who would it be responding too? Only you and I are here. And you've been here plenty of times before, and it hasn't done anything like this beforehand. So, why would it do something like this now?"

"That's a good question, Sakai-kun. But, it clearly is reacting to something. But if it isn't to you or I, what is it trying to do? Is it trying to tell us something? And if so, what is that? To be released? Does it want to be used? Does it want you as its Master? What could it be Sakai-kun?"

Question upon question came from the raven haired beautiful girl, but Sakai didn't have an answer.

For as smart as he was, he didn't know anything about it at all. He didn't even know what it could be, and didn't have a chance to even think about it either. Sakai, was just as confused as Akeno was in this regard.

As they looked on towards the box the sword was contained in, towards the door, looking through the crack was Lint herself, having heard everything that he had said, not intentionally, but because she heard her name, and became interested, and ended up listening to what he said, and it made her think.

" _I know they don't know I'm here, I hid myself…but to think that something like this happened…he went through so much just for his…Queen? And he's worried about my safe keeping, too? Just who is this Devil boy, and why does he care so much about someone like me? I don't understand at all. But, this Devil really is quite kind, I quite like that kindness. Maybe, I did make the right choice…did God send this Devil towards me so I can continue on with my life, and carry on my duties? Perhaps, it is something like that._ "

Lint thought about what she had heard, and began seeing Sakai in a new light. While she wasn't completely convinced, she was sure that he wasn't evil. She knew that in fact he wasn't evil, due to the kindness he displayed, and how his eyes looked towards the world. Brimmed with innocence, yet also hardships. She could relate to that, she very much could relate to something's of that nature, she didn't mind things like that.

* * *

"Ooh hey! Yumi-chan! What's going on!?"

On the advice of Akeno herself, Sakai went around to Rias' house, and went to talk with her. Since Rias was currently busy doing something, Sakai didn't have the chance to meet her, and could only meet Yumi who was in the back, wearing what appeared to be a skirt, and shirt that clung to her body due to the sweat that she had built up.

Once hearing Sakai's voice, she turned her neck towards him, and saw that he was there, and her face turned a little pink at the sight before him.

"Oh, Sakai-kun. Hello, I didn't expect you."

Sakai bounced over, and gave a dashing smile.

"Yumi-chan! I'm glad that you're here! I need to have a chat with you, if that's fine?"

Surprised by his sudden appearance, and his words, Yumi walked towards Sakai and sat down on a nearby bench. Sakai looked towards Yumi, and she did the same, Yumi's face turned a little red at the sight of Sakai's appearance.

"S-So, what's going on Sakai-kun? D-Did you need me for something?"

"Yes, that's right. But first of all, I wanted to see how you were, Yumi-chan?"

Asking with a concerned face, Yumi waved her hand, and adopted a kind face.

"I'm actually okay Sakai-kun. Thanks to you, I've become closer with Rias-sama lately, and I also have been learning under Master very much so. I have been having some good lessons lately, and I've come a long way from where I was beforehand. Though I wasn't able to achieve some of my goals, I was able to come together with Rias-sama, and apologized for what I did with her during that time. You know, with the scissors, and threatening to kill her…we laugh about that now."

"Hehehe, that very thought is funny now~ Rias-chan's desperate looking face like she thought that you were actually going to stab her~ Even though I could see that you looked frightened more than bloodthirsty."

Yumi hugged her body from under her developing chest, and secretly, she was showcasing such things towards Sakai himself. Though he remained oblivious to that fact too.

"Sakai-kun, I have to ask during that time…why were you so confident that I wasn't going to stab you or anyone?"

"Your adorable eyes."

Sakai answered, baffling her even more.

"I don't understand, my eyes?"

Sakai nodded as he took her hand, nuzzling against it sweetly.

"Awww, because you've got eyes like me~ I could see the pain and reluctance within your eyes~ It is because Yumi-chan had suffered, and I can see that through and through. You are, a beautiful girl Yumi-chan, and I could see that behind your grey eyes, was a girl that was crying out for someone to assist her, to help her overcome the fear that she received during her death. I didn't know that you had been through what you did at the time, but I could see so much pain inside of you. The past you had, must've been hard on you, and I don't…like that. I don't like people being in pain like that, and wanted to help you the best that I could."

A pink dust ran itself across the young girls cheeks, and she had a troubled expression on how to respond.

"Sakai-kun, that's really…sweet of you. Thank you, Sakai-kun…that's something that…yes, I am sure that you'd say something like that. So, thank you Sakai-kun for being so kind, to someone like me. Even though I appeared as someone who could've hurt your friend, you managed to come to me, and make me feel good."

Sakai squeezed Yumi's hand, and rubbed it with his thumb. That action alone caused her head to fall against Sakai's shoulder, hugging onto his arm. His face turned slight red, as hers blushed even more than beforehand.

"I'm glad that Yumi-chan is feeling good~"

"Because of Sakai-kun…hey Sakai-kun, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure! What's that?"

Yumi lifted her head from his shoulder, and peered into his eyes.

"I, sometimes wish that the day that we met, was the day that I was turned into a Devil."

"Yumi-chan?"

Yumi continued to blush, looking at him very seriously.

"I, sometimes wish that Sakai-kun was the one who reincarnated me into a Devil. I, also wished that something like that happened…but, even if it didn't, I am glad that Sakai-kun is in my life, and is someone very close to me."

"Awww! Shucks! I couldn't steal Rias-chan's Knight! Koneko-chan already wants to come to my side too! I so totally would, but I couldn't do that to her! But don't worry, you have a place beside me Yumi-chan! We're always going to be friends! You don't have to worry about something like that!"

"R-Right…yes, we will be friends." Sakai raised his hand towards Yumi's head, and petted her blonde hair. "S-So Sakai-kun, was there any other reason you came?"

Like a light bulb, a flash went above his head, and he clicked his fingers, pointing towards her strongly.

"Aaah, I actually have something like that yes." He spoke with a timid smile. "Yumi-chan, I got a new Knight yesterday."

"Ooh, you've already found a Knight?"

Sakai nodded his head, and folded his arms, but Yumi kept her arms around one of his arms, not intending to ever let him go.

"It seems like she was a former Exorcist, I guess former as of yesterday." He saw Yumi tense, so he took her hand, and gently stroked it with her thumb. "Don't worry, she doesn't have anything to do with holy swords."

"Sakai-kun…erm, yes. Okay. So, what did you want to talk about her?"

"This girl…I am feeling like she won't be able to talk to someone like me. But, if it is Yumi-chan who had a similar background like the girl to do with the Church…I was wondering if you would perhaps talk with her for me? And see what's going on? Truthfully, I think she might be frightened of me, like you were before?"

Yumi released a small giggle from her lips, dazzling the likes of Sakai.

"I didn't think I would hear Sakai-kun asking for such help."

Sakai turned his smile awkward, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't know what else to do. This whole Evil Piece stuff is new to me. I don't know what to do when it comes to Lint-san, that's her name. I want to be there for her, but not be overbearing to the point where it seems I'm being nosy for the sake of it."

Sakai explained himself the best that he could.

From Yumi's perspective, it was a sound reason, and she could see why he was asking what he was. It was quite the intelligent thing to do.

"I understand, Sakai-kun is quite like that. Though I haven't known Sakai-kun as long as some others, I know that Sakai-kun is a good person, and has a good reason for doing what he does. Eventually, the girls and you are going to connect with this girl. If you think that I would be able to help, then I would do anything to help my Sakai-kun with his worries and offer any support that I can. Sharing my own experiences wouldn't be so bad."

"Aaaah! Thank you Yumi-chan! You're the best in the world! I am grateful that Yumi-chan would be something like this! Yes, thank you for coming towards me like this Yumi-chan! You've been great! Thank you Yumi-chan!"

Sakai hugged onto Yumi's form, and rubbed his head against her bust. He didn't mean to do it, and wasn't even realizing that he was doing it, but she felt his head rubbing against her breasts, her eyes turning bright red.

"S-Sakai-kun is suddenly being quite affectionate, aren't you?"

"Hehehe~ I'm sorry~ I didn't mean too…" Sakai's head was about to leave her bust when his eyebrows furrowed. As if he was being possessed, his hand went towards her bust, and cupped it gently, Yumi hitching a breath. "Hmmmm, seems like you're quite endowed Yumi-chan~ You're more endowed than Sona-nee~"

"Sakai-kun, y-you're groping my breast…"

Yumi couldn't help the darkened blush that crept onto her face, and felt like her face was on fire.

"Ooh! Sorry! Sometimes it is like a habit or something! I didn't mean to do it! Sorry about that!"

Sakai removed his hand, but Yumi just kept blushing towards him.

"Sakai-kun, it is okay…I know that Sakai-kun gets hyper, and wishes to do something like that too. S-So, if it is Sakai-kun, then I won't say anything against it…b-but, Sakai-kun, are you really something like…are you into my breasts like that?"

Yumi continued blushing at the thoughts that Sakai could be groping her. He wasn't doing that right now, but he did before, and she…enjoyed it. She liked the groping of her breast, if it was Sakai, she was content with it.

"Oooh! Breast groping? I heard that from Akeno-chan that if I or another man gropes a girls boobs, then they grow bigger and bigger! Isn't that like some kind of miracle or something!? I tried it with Akeno-chan, and it is true! Her boobs are growing! Grayfia-chan didn't say it wasn't right either, so I was able to grope her too! And her boobs apparently grew too!"

"Ooh my, is that the case?"

Sakai shrugged his shoulders at the somewhat believing face of the young girl.

"It could be~ I don't know if it is or not, but it very well could be. I think that it could be something interesting if something like that did in fact happened. So, Yumi-chan. Why did you want to know about such things?"

"Aah! N-No reason at all! I don't want to know why it happens or anything! S-So, yes! That's why, mainly! I don't mind if something like my breasts being groped by Sakai-kun happened! N-No, I wouldn't mind that at all…i-it would be fine…if it was Sakai-kun that did something like that…"

"Ara, Yumi-chan is a little naughty~ You want me to grope your boobs?"

Yumi turned her scarlet face downwards, not wanting to answer something like that.

"I-I just don't know what to think about that Sakai-kun. I, don't think that…erm, if it is Sakai-kun then I suppose it would be…Sakai-kun is…b-but, if it is Sakai-kun then I just…erm, please don't ask me anything like that!"

Sakai adopted a cute looking face, and hugged Yumi tightly. Yumi's face erupted in redness at the close contact of the boy, feeling him brushing her head against his chest, Yumi loving the feeling of his surprisingly manly chest for a boy his age on her face, she just wished that he was naked on the top half so she could feel his skin. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if he was naked on the bottom half either.

"Yumi-chan is a good cuddle partner after all~"

Singing that out with a wide smile, Sakai continued to hug the young girl, and rubbed her face against his own. Yumi enjoyed the rubbing, and loved feeling the boys face gingerly brushing against her own.

"Uuu, Sakai-kun's really being affectionate."

Sakai just chuckled sweetly against her ear, Yumi's comfort level being raised by the second, enjoying Sakai's feeling of his body hugging onto her own. She just wished that she could enjoy this forever and ever.

* * *

Ravel, within her room, was pacing the room. The room itself was large, befitting the Princess of the Phenex clan. There were many things around the room, decorating it with a beautiful floral colour at that.

She kept doing the same thing again and again, as thoughts danced around in her mind, and wanted to know what she would be able to do with her own thoughts.

" _Sakai-sama...why is it taking me so long to decide? I've been thinking about being Sakai-sama's for so long now, yet each time that I try something like that, I feel like I am only going to end up losing everything._ "

Ravel tightened her expression, and went towards her desk.

There, she saw a picture of Sakai, and Ravel being together, one of her treasured pictures where he had an arm around her neck, and held onto her as he did the two fingers of peace towards the camera. Ravel herself looked embarrassed, and didn't know what to even think about it, she couldn't help the feelings building up inside of her.

She ran her fingers across the picture, and held a complicated smile on her face.

" _Back then, when I didn't understand what Sakai-sama went through were more easier days. I didn't know anything back then, and it was only us two, and then Bova-sama came into the picture, and we became together like this. But after what I had witnessed…Sakai-sama really does go through something's, doesn't he? He really is, going through many things within his life, and I don't know what to think about it. This is, something that I don't even know about. I, didn't think that he suffered through things like this…I wish that Sakai-sama didn't have to suffer like he did…or, more like, I wished I knew why it happened…but, no one ever tells me why. I don't even think Sakai-sama knows himself._ "

Ravel truly didn't know what she wanted to go on. She wanted to join Sakai and be in his peerage, but she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. Being ridiculed by others for being…she even didn't know what that meant for her.

As Ravel thought about it, a maid came into the room, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Ravel-sama, there is a girl named Koneko-sama who has come to see you."

Ravel felt annoyed at the name, but nodded her head regardless.

"Okay, I will see her."

Koneko walked into the room with an unenthused look on her face as the maid walked out of the room.

"…Speak more happily when about me in future. …I have come to visit you like a kind person, and I am not being rude to you. …Yet, you are being rude to me, you know that?"

"Ooh don't start with me. I'm thinking about my future right now."

Ravel murmured as Koneko went over.

She jumped onto the bed, and took out a bag of sweets, taking out some chocolate, and ate one of them. Ravel just looked on as she continued eating sweets, however she didn't know why she was eating sweets at her house, in her room at no less.

"Does Sakai-sama know you're here? Rias-sama?"

"No, and no."

She answered as she took put a lollipop, sucking on it.

Ravel still didn't understand what the girl was doing there, and chanced a question towards the young girl.

"So, what are you doing here exactly?"

"…Because I didn't have anything better to do, and I also am in turmoil myself."

Koneko admitted after a few moments of being quiet.

"Oh? I didn't know of this. Why is this exactly?"

Asking with a gentle look on her face, Koneko lowered her eyes.

"…I want to become apart of Sakai-sans peerage. I, do not think that he wishes for the same thing, though. I, also have to think about it, too. I, want to think that I am, ready to become apart of his peerage. But, I wish to become apart of Sakai-sans peerage too. …Sakai-san is, like me, we both know the pain of being outcasts, and Sakai-san also knows how to make everything feel better than beforehand. …Sakai-san understands me, and I wish to become apart of his peerage…I wish to fight for his ideals, and make him feel better…I also want to defend him too."

Koneko's words were surprisingly passionate, and filled with intense emotions.

Ravel couldn't decide if she was being sane, or insane. Whatever she was doing, she really had to admit that Koneko was far ahead of her in the department of deciding, even she wasn't that far into the future right now.

"Koneko-san…if you did join, people would call you a monster, you know? You'd be called difficult names, and it might make you feel disheartened. Is that something you would be capable of doing? I know it must be something difficult, don't you think so? That's how I feel anyway."

Ravel spoke with a strained smile, but the next look that Koneko gave made Ravel silent.

"…I understand that, and do not care."

She sounded so convincing that even Ravel was blown away by how she didn't have the slightest hesitation to her voice.

"Y-You don't care? What does that mean exactly?"

Ravel, due to her upbringing, just couldn't work out what was going on. She wanted to be able to say that it didn't bother her, and it was true, that it didn't. Yet, she still had something inside of her that would stop her from being slightly apprehensive about everything that was going on.

"…Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't care, because I wish to, stand beside Sakai-sans side, as his peerage member. …That's all there is too it. …Sakai-san taught me kindness, and about heart, and what that meant to him, too. …I also think that Sakai-san would be able to have a good life if we're together with him."

"S-So, you really don't care at all? Even if people said really bad things to you, you'd still be okay with it?"

It was something Ravel just couldn't wrap her head around, how Koneko seemed totally okay with what she was struggling to deal with, and what she could be feeling as a result in the future, too. It, truly was something hard to think about.

"…I wouldn't ever think something like that. …I know Sakai-san is a good person, that's all I need to know. …Sakai-san has people hating him, I had people hating me, yet unlike me, Sakai-san takes it all in stride, because that's who Sakai-san is. He's, a very good and nice person who is very loving too. …That's also apart of the reason why I like Sakai-san very much, and wish to become apart of his peerage."

That troubled Ravel.

Not because of how she wanted to become inducted to Sakai's peerage. But because, Koneko could speak so honestly, and show that she didn't care at all. She just showed her strength of heart, and didn't even seem bothered in the slightest on what was going on with her life.

"I-I see…e-even if it causes you hardships?"

"…Sakai-san has gone through many hardships in his life, and he still smiles. …If I can at least have a small part of that, then I want to be near Sakai-san as his peerage member, whatever piece Sakai-san thinks is the best for me. …I am also wanting to be with Sakai-san always. So, I just want to say that, Sakai-san is someone that I consider really important to me."

Ravel was blown away with Koneko's declaration, and how she could see so honestly, and purely, too.

"Y-You are probably right…yes, maybe I need to think about this more clearly…"

"…Because you're scared of being shamed by others?"

Ravel turned her eyes downwards with a deeply regretful look on her face.

"Y-You guessed right…I just don't know what to think. I mean, I don't think what others think of Sakai-sama. It is the opposite, actually. Sakai-sama has been very kind to me through my life, and I haven't had any complaints either. It's just…just thinking about what Sakai-sama has to go through, and what it could mean for me too…"

"…Then don't become his peerage member, if you're so worried about status."

"I-I'm not worried!"

Ravel argued, but Koneko gave her an honest stare.

"…If that's the case, then why do you feel so, unsure of yourself?"

At that…Ravel didn't know what to say next.

She truly didn't know what she was going to say now.

"I-I just…b-because…"

"…It's fine, if you can't do it. …Sakai-san would understand. …He did say that it was to show you his reality, and what he could be going through, and what might happen to you. …So, do not worry Ravel-san, you aren't going to be prosecuted for this, Sakai-san will understand if you aren't able to handle that life."

Koneko then got off the bed, and walked towards the door.

Ravel watched the young girl for a few moments, then raised both of her eyebrows.

"Hey! Wait a second! You didn't tell me what was going on!? Why did you come!?"

"…I got my answer from your indecisiveness. …I also know that I would be able to deal with being on Sakai-sans peerage. …I understand how to someone like you, it would be difficult to accept being a basic target of everyone's aggression. …But I can understand something else too. …Sakai-san is someone I care about, I wonder if you do, as well?"

With those haunting words, Koneko walked away from Ravel, leaving Ravel to consider what she was going to do with her life now, and how she was going to progress in her future. She had many things that she needed to decide about from hereon out.

* * *

"Hey! Lint-san! What's up!?"

Sakai walked into Lint's bedroom once knocking on the door, and getting the go ahead. The girl awkwardly shifted on the bed as she watched Sakai, and Yumi who trailed off behind him, come into her room.

"O-Oh…Sakai-sama, and…blonde girl? Who's that, Sakai-sama?"

Lint curiously looked towards Yumi who smiled, and waved back with a shy look on her face.

"Ooh! This is Yumi-chan! She's a reincarnated Devil like you! She's even the same Knight class that you are! I thought that, since it would be difficult for a newly reincarnated Devil to talk to a full blooded Devil."

"Oh? You thought of me like that?"

Sakai nodded his head, pushing Yumi forward who had a shy expression in her face.

"Of course! You're my Knight-chan, you know that? I have to make sure that you're well looked after! So, talking with me, might be hard. But Yumi-chan is going through something difficult too, and if not me, at least you'll be able to talk with Yumi-chan?"

Lint offered a smile, but it felt distant, not exactly what Sakai thought that his Knight would show.

"I suppose you could be alright. Yes, I don't mind talking with another Knight, it will give me a different perspective, yes?"

"Exactly! You're right! So, I will leave you cutie pies alone, and go forward too!" Sakai smiled at Lint, and walked towards Yumi, murmuring "Try your best Yumi-chan." as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. He walked towards the door, then turned and waved at the pair. "Enjoy yourselves now~ I'll be next door if you need me~"

Sakai then left the room, leaving the pair alone together.

Once he had gone, Yumi and Lint awkwardly looked at one another, and smiled weakly.

"S-So, Sakai-sama thinks we'd be able to talk?"

Lint bravely started off the talking's, with Yumi nodding her head slowly.

"You're right there, I can't say that you aren't. Yes…erm, Sakai-kun wished for me to talk with you, because he believes that you were someone that I would be able to understand the most. Also, I think Sakai-kun is worried about you, and doesn't want anything to worry you."

Lint shuffled on her bed as Yumi walked over.

Yumi sat down on the bed, and peered into the young girls eyes, Lint doing the same thing.

The pair didn't say anything at first. They just awkwardly sat in silence. Lint didn't know what to say, and Yumi didn't know how to start either. She wished that she could do something like that, but she wasn't able to do something like that. Lint had the same problems, and was just stuff on what she was supposed to say now.

"It's weird, this Devils world."

Lint confessed, as Yumi nodded her head.

"I thought the same when I first came here. I was, brought here against my will. I, was dying, and then the redheaded Master of mine, brought me back to life. When I awoke, she told me different things, and I didn't like it. I even threatened to kill her with scissors."

"*Snort* Scissors!? Wow, that's funny!"

Lint held a hand to her mouth, and snorted again and again. It actually was quite adorable the way she snorted. It almost sounded like a pigs snorting.

Yumi chuckled to herself, and merely smiled to herself.

"Yes, that's right. I was scared, and did everything I could at the time. So, I ended up using some scissors and threatened to kill her. But then…I met Sakai-kun and my life, became weirder by the second, honestly."

"You instantly liked him?"

Lint guessed based on how she was talking, but Yumi surprisingly shook her head.

"It was the opposite, actually." She gave Lint some information, drawing perplexity from the white and black haired girl, so Yumi continued. "I, didn't think much of him, and saw him as another threat that the Devils had called to deal with me. But, he then said that I should stab him, instead of Rias-sama, my current Master."

"Stab him? Why would he want that?"

Lint was confused, and it was baffling that anyone would want to be stabbed.

Yumi dryly smiled as she continued.

"Sakai-kun is quite unique in that regard. He understands…you might not think it of him by just looking. But like me, Sakai-kun has had a life where it has been one trial over the other. I won't say how harsh it is, but I will say that Devils, his own kind, despise him very much so."

"I don't understand. Why would they?"

"That…I don't know. Even Sakai-kun doesn't know. But he is, despised by the Devils, and they treat him like a monster. I've seen more than a few people attempt to take his life, and that's right out before the world to see. Sakai-kun has gone through many things, and yet he continues to smile because it is Sakai-kun's personality to do that. Also, Sakai-kun is…you see, that day when I attempted to stab him, I fully was ready to go and stab him. But, then I stopped. Because I saw the kindness within his eyes. I don't understand why, but his eyes just seemed so trustworthy, like he didn't want to hurt me, but help me. And that's what he has done."

"H-He has?"

By now, Lint was fully invested into the story, and listened closely as Yumi continued going on.

"Everyday, he'd either come himself, or call me to see if I was okay. He'd give me advise how to become stronger, how to get closer with Rias-sama, and how to live my life. I also got to have Sakai-kun to myself, when he comes to visit me. I enjoy my time with Sakai-kun constantly, I would be able to enjoy myself with Sakai-kun. I, also got to live as myself, and that's how it was. Sakai-kun gives me hugs when I'm sad, he plays games with me, and laughs together with me. Though I attempted to resist his kindness, he always was right there to pick me up when I am down. He, became a source of goodness for me, and allowed me to feel better about myself in a general way."

That's how Yumi honestly thought.

She kept thinking about Sakai himself, and what he had done for her life, touching her life in a new and interesting way, that's how she thought about her life anyway. She also thought about what could have happened too if he wasn't there, and she was sure she wouldn't be as happy as she was now.

Lint listened to everything that Yumi had said, and couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face.

"It sounds like you really love him."

"I-I don't love Sakai-kun!"

Yumi denied it, but Lint could see the truth, and giggled.

"Sorry, but I think that you could be lying to yourself right now. Yes, I also think something like that. I think that it is adorable that you like him. I guess you're jealous that I am his Knight, huh."

"Truthfully, I would love to become Sakai-kun's Knight, and shield him from his darkened life. But, I also think that being with Sakai-kun is good enough. He makes me feel good with just being Sakai-kun himself. So yes…you know, if there's anything that you wish to talk about with him, he would listen to you. Any concerns that you have, and how you might be feeling…he'd want to help you, that's just how Sakai-kun is."

As she explained towards her, Lint couldn't help the smile on her face.

Just how she spoke about Sakai, it truly was endearing to hear. Yumi truly did seem like she was hooked on Sakai, and his kindness. In ways she didn't understand, Yumi seemed genuinely happy with Sakai, and she wished that she would be able to do something like that in the future too.

"Fueee, speaking so candidly about Sakai-sama. It might seem like he isn't such a bad Devil after all. At least, I think you're telling the truth. Unless you're a passionate liar, then I know that you're a good person after all~ And this Sakai-sama seems to be a good person too~ So don't worry, definitely will become a good person thanks to you, and your kindness as well~"

"Aaah, thank you Lint-san. Sakai-kun will also be able to do something like that with you, too. Give it time, and he will be able to make you feel better than you do right now. That's how Sakai-kun is, after all."

"He sounds like an…Angel…"

She recalled what she first thought about him when she first saw him.

An Angel…

She saw an Angel's face, and she was sure that Sakai could've been an Angel. At least, he seemed to be like an Angel. That's how he honestly felt about Sakai, and what could happen about Sakai too, especially since it was Sakai's face anyway.

"An Angel? Sakai-kun is an Angel I suppose. At least, he could've been an Angel, and that is pretty…a unique existence, isn't he?"

"Indeed, unique indeed~"

The pair giggled together, and then talked for a little while. In that time, Yumi and Lint were able to become closer together, and got to know one another better too. In that time, she found that Sakai might not be such a bad person after all. If Sakai was like anything Yumi said, then she was pleased to know about Sakai too.

* * *

A day after that happened, Sakai and Koneko sat together, as she had called him to be with her quietly, along together. Sakai was still feeling a little off about Lint. Not because she was a bad person, but he was having trouble connecting with her, which made sense since she was quite reserved about it all.

"So, Koneko-chan, what's going on~? Why did you call me in here~?"

Singing out the question, Koneko looked seriously at Sakai himself.

"…Sakai-san, I also…have thoughts that I need to talk about."

She seemed serious, and Sakai knew that she was too. When she had her serious face on, Sakai knew that he would have to pay attention to her, and what her needs would be, he just needed to make sure that she was going to be okay.

Since she was serious, Sakai couldn't deny her now.

"Yes…? What's happening Koneko-chan? Has something gone down with Lint-san, or someone else?"

Sakai displayed his concerns, and showed a small smile on his face of comfort.

Koneko bit her bottom lip, choosing her words carefully.

"…No, it isn't like that. …It's just, I also sometimes have been found myself thinking…Sakai-san, your peerage has gained a new member, and so fast. Sakai-san…gained a peerage member within a few days of gaining your pieces."

"I know~ Running really fast, isn't it~?"

"…Yes, that's why…I have to make a decision soon before…Sakai-sans peerage is filled…and there's no, positions left for me…I also think that, if I do it quickly, I won't be able to come together with, Sakai-san himself."

"Come together with me? What do you mean Koneko-chan?"

Koneko lowered her eyebrows, and thought about what she said, and how she said it, too.

"…Sakai-san, your peerage, would it have space for me too?"

She came out with it.

In the end, she didn't know what she was going to say or say it, so she just said it like there was nothing else left to say. She ended up saying it, and then she looked at Sakai, who just baffled himself, and looked towards her, not saying anything.

Koneko watched Sakai not speaking, and didn't know what to say.

"…Sakai-san?"

Sakai snapped back to reality, and harshly shook his head to clear the cobwebs of his mind.

"Ooh! Sorry, didn't mean to leave you hanging there! Eeh, sorry about that! I was just thinking about what you said!"

Koneko carefully nodded her head.

"…Yes, I have also thought about it lately, and I wish to stand with Sakai-san, with whatever Sakai-san is going to do…he understands me, more than anyone else. …He can understand the pain, I have been through."

"…What about Rias-chan?"

Sakai followed up with a question, waiting for her to reply.

"…Rias-sama is nice. …But, she doesn't understand my pain…unlike Sakai-san. …I don't mean to be offensive to Rias-sama, but Sakai-san has…touched me, in a way, that I haven't been in a long time…my feelings, Sakai-san understands that, more than anyone else…Sakai-san, I wish to become apart of your peerage."

Hearing her declaration, Sakai had mixed feelings.

While he of course would love to have Koneko become apart of his peerage, not only for her rare powers, but because she was, essentially like him, someone who had been scorned in her life, but he also had to think of Rias, and what she might want. Since Rias was the one Sirzechs had entrusted Koneko too, he wasn't sure if he was able to just take her away like that.

"Koneko-chan….hmmm, Koneko-chan. I want to say this right here and now, having Koneko-chan would be a pleasure on my peerage. She, can understand many things about my life. You understand more than most what it is like to be scorned, and you said it yourself best, that my peerage is a sanctuary for people like us, that have been considered monsters, Demon's, in a bad way, and other things like that."

Sakai expressed his thoughts towards Koneko, and what she had said before, agreeing with her.

"…Sakai-sans words are kind…I also think the same thing. …That is why Sakai-san should also say something like to Lint-san too…it would help her transition into the peerage too. …But, I also sense there's a 'but' coming into the conversation."

"Sensed that, did you?" Koneko nodded with a slight pained and rejected face, so Sakai explained. "You know, I would love to have Koneko-chan on my peerage. Maybe my secret beaming to your mind worked, and allowed us to come together like this. But, Koneko-chan…the thing is, the fact that Rias-chan is the one that you're under the care of."

"…Rias-sama…yes, that's right."

Koneko didn't dislike Rias. She did like Rias…she just felt a deeper connection with Sakai more than anyone else. He understood her, more than anyone else. He did understand what she was feeling, and what she had gone through, as well. She could feel something between him and her that she didn't feel with Rias.

"And…I wouldn't want to make Rias-chan sad. You've also developed a relationship with her too, haven't you? I have heard that you need to speak with her before anything happens. Koneko-chan, please understand this however, I am accepting you. If Rias-chan says it is okay, then you definitely have a place on my peerage."

"…So, if Rias-sama agreed, Sakai-san would use a piece on the worthless-"

"Don't."

Sakai suddenly seemed serious, Koneko jumping at the surprise change of tone.

"…Sakai-san?"

She didn't know what was going on. Did she say something? She wasn't sure. But his serious face was really telling. She could see it clearly, that something had rattled the young Sitri, but she didn't know what that was.

Sakai's hand went to the top of her head, stroking her hair gently.

"You were going to say you were useless, no one is useless, least of all a beautiful, intelligent, and wonderful person with a large heart like Koneko-chan. You might have a small body, but you've got the best heart in the world. You, do not need to say you're worthless. In fact, if I hear that again, I won't accept you into my peerage."

"…Sakai-san is…saying that he won't accept me if I say I'm worthless?"

Sakai bent towards Koneko, and hugged her. She felt surprised by the hug, and had trouble on responding. But the hug itself, was good for her, so she sank against his chest, a comforting hand stroking the back of her head gently, comfortingly.

"Koneko-chan, no one is useless. I don't want you to say something like that. Hey, in fact, I trusted Koneko-chan with my special necklace, and I wouldn't trust someone useless with something so precious to me. So, let's make a deal, okay? If Rias-chan says it is okay, I will make Koneko-chan into one of my exclusive friends, my peerage members. I won't say servants, but my Evil Pieces aren't meant to enslave anyone. They are meant for me to gather new friends, and one of them is Koneko-chan, if she can have that place. There's a place for you, Koneko-chan. Just get the okay from Rias-chan, alright?"

"Sakai-san…yes. I understand. If…If Rias-sama says it is okay…then I can live together with Sakai-san as his peerage member…Sakai-san really wants me…yes?"

Sakai nodded as he stroked the back of her head.

"That's right my sweet Koneko-chan. You'd happily have a place on my peerage. You'd always be loved on my peerage, no matter what happens. I can say it clearly, you're going to have a good life beside me, okay? I'll definitely say it again and again, that you're going to be loved, no matter what happens now, Koneko-chan."

Koneko's face heated up, and she continued hugging onto Sakai, not letting him go. He just smiled towards her and petted the back of her head, so she didn't have anything to worry about. Even though Sakai was hesitant, no matter what happened, he was okay with anything that was going to happen, and no matter what, he was going to be there for her now.

* * *

At night, Sakai was relaxing in his room, all by himself.

Since parting with Koneko, he kept thinking about what she was saying, and how she wanted to be in his peerage.

To his surprise, the reasons she gave, actually were very valid ones. He couldn't deny that, the simple fact that Koneko was what he was looking for in an Evil Piece. She was like him, someone lonely, and also had a hard past.

But he was also thinking about Rias, and what she might want with Koneko. However, he did want Koneko to be happy, wherever she was going to be happy. If it was with him, or Rias, then he wanted her to make that choice.

As he was thinking about it all, there was a knock at his door.

[Erm, Sakai-sama. You aren't asleep, are you?]

The person at the door was the person Sakai had recently just made into a Devil, the girl known as Lint.

"Ooh, Lint-san! No, please come inside!"

Immediately, the door opened and Lint walked inside, and she took a small breath, then nodded her head.

"Erm, is it possible that I talk with you for a little while?"

"Sure! I don't mind! What's going on!?"

Excited that he was able to converse with his new Knight, of course he would want to spend time with her. However, the young girl seemed to be reluctant to speak her mind, but she had something to say, and walked over towards him, neither noticing that there was a glowing coming from the closet where Sakai's sword was being held.

"Erm, you see…I was talking with Yumi-san today…well, for the past few days, actually. And I have been thinking about my life now. She told me about how you helped her feel better about herself, and her current situation, and all of that stuff. And, I have been thinking about it, and wondered what my life was going to be like from this point onwards. You see what I mean?"

"You're worried…about how your life is going to turn out, right?"

Lint nodded and sat on the bed, Sakai sitting close by.

"I've…never really been in this situation…hehe, of course I haven't. That's simply something that I haven't done before. It just seems like that there is things in my life that have been changed from what they have been beforehand."

"It must be scary, to enter a new life like this. As a Devil I mean."

Lint nodded her head, hugging her upper body.

"I haven't…thought about what I am going to do now. Yumi-san said she's going to live for her new Master Rias-sama, and she's also going to stay beside you…but, what am I going to do? I don't know what I am going to do."

"Lint-san, I know that it must be worrying, and I can't even imagine how an Exorcist would feel about being made into a Devil. I suppose that being a devoted follower of God, being made a Devil is almost like a punishment in a way."

It was ironic that Sakai said that. He also could see the words that he used, and how shocking it must be for Lint.

"…I wouldn't put it like that, but I can see why people would think that. Don't think that I'm ever ungrateful for you for bringing me back. I remember now that I asked for it, and I wished to be reborn. Even though I was in and out of it, I distinctly remember Sakai-sama asking me if I wanted to be a Devil, and that he wouldn't do it unless I gave my consent. Because of that, it was my decision, and that was…I don't regret it. I have turned from God now, but I also wish to live for God in my own way. Is it weird that a newly made Devil is saying something like that?"

"Not at all. If that's how you want to live, then that's good to me! You've got to have a goal in life, and if that's how your goal is, then that's something good! Yes, that would be something good too! Living for God? It might be difficult, but living for God is fine! I think that would make you very unique among Devils! I've never met any girl that would be like that!"

Lint giggled to herself, and found the uniqueness in his words, and being called unique herself.

"Well, you're just a bundle of energy, aren't you Sakai-sama?"

She couldn't help but giggle to herself, and see what he was doing, which was Sakai swaying his head around like he was in a world of his own. She had to admire that about him, and what he needed to do with his life.

"Bundle of energy is pretty good too! Yes, I like that description!"

Lint continued to smile, and felt slightly more relaxed.

"Yes, I also think that you're being kind too. So…erm, yes. I think that I could live for God in my own way. I would, love to have something like that. A uniqueness to me, that's a good thing that you said. I also heard from Yumi-san that you've been able to live through hardships too. I can understand that, being quite different to your peers, and also always having to watch your step. Being an Exorcist can be pretty harsh, but also rewarding."

"If it is a rewarding job you're looking for, then my Knight would be good too. I will be doing many different things in the future, we'll be eventually entering Rating Games, and such. So, that would give you a good fight, if you're into things like that."

Lint tilted her head to the side, and continued while twirling her hair with her pinky finger.

"Fighting isn't my favourite thing, but I can see why it could be satisfying."

"Exactly! So, in conclusion. Your life is, your life. All I ask is serve me as my Knight, and anything else you want to do is your own business. If you wish to include me or not, that's your own choice. But I know that if it is my Knight, then I know that you'll be able to do it."

"How do you know I will be able to do anything? We've only known one another for a few days now."

That was the question that Lint had, so Sakai answered it while smiling right towards her.

"I know, because I know. I can see goodness within you, and your uniqueness too. Spending time with Yumi-chan, I saw how you had giggles, and sweetness between the two of you. I think that it was good for both of you. And I think you might like being a Devil. Of course you're probably thinking "Of course he's gonna say that! He's a freaking Devil!" or something like that. But, the way you interact with Yumi-chan, she was quite like you at first, and didn't like spending time with others. But slowly, she found a new way of living her life. Maybe, if you'd like, I could help you find your own way of living?"

Lint put a hand to her chin, and thought about it deeply.

The way he seemed to be kind towards her, baffled her. She always thought that Devils weren't supposed to be so kind towards their servants. But now, seeing that Sakai was actually being very kind towards her…it was shocking to say the least, and she couldn't deny that she actually liked the mentality that he was using with her…but there was something she was hiding from him, deep within her, that she couldn't share with him, no matter how she was going to be feeling about it, and if she did want to tell him or not.

"My own way of living…yes, I think that would be good. If Sakai-sama could help me with that, then I would be pleased."

"Awww shucks! You're being very adorable right now! Yes, that's a good thing Lint-san! So, whenever you want, I am going to be here for you now~ That's right, we're going to be together, and go forward as Knight and King! Aren't you excited to see this new relationship follow forward!?"

Lint offered Sakai a small smile on her lips, then turned her head towards the door, giving a yawn.

"Thanks, you're right. I am excited about many things…yes, thank you Sakai-sama. I, also need to get back to bed. I'm quite tired now."

"Sure! Please get back to bed! Have a good night sleep!"

Lint continued to smile, stretching her arms upwards.

"Thank you, Sakai-sama. Goodnight, and sleep tight Sakai-sama. Thank you for…giving me the courage to continue onwards."

Lint bowed her head as she stood up.

Sakai smiled and watched her walk towards the door. As she passed the closet, Sakai saw that the glowing was becoming brighter. He noticed the light becoming brighter now, and could see that she really wasn't aware of it, but he was now.

"Could it be…"

Sakai let it slip, Lint stopping and curiously looking towards the boy on the bed.

"I'm sorry Sakai-sama?"

Sakai waved his hand around with a wink.

"Ooh nothing~ I was just musing to myself~ Goodnight Lint-san!"

"…Yes, goodnight."

Lint then went out of the door, not seeing the closets glow at all.

Once she had left, Sakai rushed to the closet, and opened the door, to see the glowing dying down.

He looked between the box that housed the sword, and the door Lint disappeared through.

" _Yes…that's right, she's…could it be that she's the rightful owner of the sword? Is it, something like that is happening right now? So, my sword…that sword has chosen its wielder, and it is my new Knight? Why would it choose her? What makes Lint-san so special that it wants to choose her exactly?_ "

Sakai was coming to the conclusion that was pretty obvious, and thought about what he had just witnessed too.

The sword…was responding to the girl…it was responding to Lint.

The sword that he was given by his friend, was reacting to Lint's presence, and what he was going to do…what the sword was going to do, and if it really was choosing her. But that was the only thing that made sense to his ears, and to his mind too. The sword…had chosen Lint to be the wielder, and it wasn't him.

But the question was…could Sakai part with his deceased friends sword? Even if it went to his Knight…could he allow the sword that his friend gave him, to be bestowed on someone else, other than him?

* * *

"Koneko?" Rias spoke up, as Koneko stood before her. "Is something wrong?"

At the same time as that happened, Koneko came over to Rias, and confronted her about something important. Koneko looked serious, so Rias matched the same seriousness too. Whatever was wrong, Rias was concerned that Koneko had asked to speak with her directly.

Koneko was thinking about something strongly. She was going to have to say it directly towards the young red headed girl. She needed to say it, because she was…wanting to do what she wanted to do. And though it was difficult for her to express herself, Koneko didn't want to let it go right away.

"I, wish to speak with you, Rias-sama."

Koneko spoke, having a difficult time in speaking about it.

But she was determined too, she wasn't going to give up, and speak with Rias directly about it.

Rias, who had a cup of tea in her hand, curiously looked at Koneko.

"Yes, you may speak Koneko. Is something going on?"

Koneko tightened her expression on Rias, who felt a little nervous on why she was being gazed upon in such a manner, it truly didn't make sense to the girl that was before Koneko herself, since Rias hadn't really seen Koneko look like this beforehand.

"…I, wish to speak to Rias-sama about servants."

"Servants? You wish for servants?"

That's what Rias thought she meant. But Koneko showed a face that said that she wasn't speaking about such things.

"…No, I do not wish for servants, I wish to…become a servant."

"Ooh!" Light came to Rias' eyes. "So, you have chosen to become my servant, Koneko?"

At that moment, Koneko looked disheartened by the news of what she would have to say to her next regarding Sakai.

"…I'm sorry."

"For what? Why are you sorry?"

Rias wasn't getting what Koneko was hinting at, she was confused on what was going on. She just stared at her like she had two heads, Koneko just wasn't making sense to her right now, she truly didn't make sense to her.

Koneko tightened her fists, and began shaking slightly at how difficult it was.

"…I'm sorry for everything that has been happening lately."

Rias still didn't know what Koneko was going on about, it just didn't make sense to the young girl.

"Koneko? I don't understand, why are you sorry exactly? You haven't done anything to apologize for…unless you do? Is there something you've done lately that needs to be addressed Koneko? Whatever it is, you don't have to worry about "

Koneko looked down at the ground, and bit her bottom lip.

"…I've been thinking about my life, Rias-sama. And…I've been thinking about Sakai-san and what he has been going through, too. …I have been thinking about Sakai-san and what he will be doing in the future, Rias-sama."

Rias tilted her head left, and looked at Koneko strangely.

"Koneko, what does Sakai have to do with this exactly?"

Rias persisted with the questions, and Koneko wasn't finding it any easier to tell her what she wanted to say.

In fact, as time went on, she was finding it more difficult as time went on that she was saying what she was saying. It, was difficult for her to admit that she would rather…be with Sakai over Rias, not for any reasons other than, Sakai understood her more than anyone else she had met before.

"…I wish to…Sakai-san has said that if I got Rias-sama's permission…then he would…if it was Sakai-san then…I wish to also stay with…but if it is Sakai-san then it would be…I also don't know what to do Rias-sama…"

Seeing her struggling, Rias gave her a reassuring pat on the head.

"It's okay, please take your time."

Koneko inclined her head, and took a few breaths.

She collected herself, and attempted to word it in a way where she wouldn't offend Rias.

"…I will say it outright, Rias-sama." Rias listened intently as Koneko bravely spoke next. "…I wish to join Sakai-sans peerage."

Rias immediately turned her eyes downwards, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Thoughts ran around her head, negative thoughts about herself, and what she would go through as a person in the future. She truly didn't know what she was going to do now, that Koneko had asked that. It was something that she was dreading…but she couldn't blame Koneko for wanting what she wanted to have.

Koneko looked towards Rias, and saw that she was struggling with what Koneko had said.

"…Rias-sama?"

Catching her attention, Rias blinked a few times, then looked towards Koneko, taking a breath.

"I just wanted to say that…erm, Koneko. I'm not saying no or anything, but…erm, aren't I a good Master too?"

The words felt like nails being driven into Koneko's skull at how unsure that Rias looked right now.

"Yes…but it is different."

"Different?"

Rias practically felt her sadness overcoming her, but she also held a deep admiration that Koneko had requested this. This way, it really did show how strong Koneko was with her feelings, and how she was doing her best with what she was going through.

"…Sakai-san understands me…more than anyone else. …Sakai-san makes me feel…makes me feel something different, unique feelings. …Sakai-san allows me to feel better about myself. …I am grateful to Rias-sama for everything that she has done for me…but I wish to spend my life with Sakai-san and…to keep him safe too…I would like to become his peerage member."

After hearing that, Koneko expressing her thoughts, Rias was quite stunned.

She honestly didn't know it had progressed that far. Rias knew that Koneko liked Sakai, but to say that she wanted to spend her life with Sakai, she had to wonder how Sakai got Koneko to open up so much and become even more attached to Sakai more than anyone else, even her too.

"Koneko…I didn't know. Sakai, really has touched your heart, hasn't he?"

Koneko nodded her head with a resolute look within her eyes.

"…Sakai-san is very important to me, I wish to see it through till the end. …Sakai-san is important to me…he taught me that it is okay…to show emotions, and it is okay to…allow your guard to drop…and he shows me such love and kindness. …Rias-sama has been kind to me too, but I just see Sakai-san as…someone that I wish to be with…I'm sorry if I have offended you…"

Koneko was deeply apologetic about everything that she said, even though she did mean it and wouldn't take it back. She still wanted to stand beside Sakai, for many reasons that were flowing around in her mind.

"No, you haven't offended me, you didn't do anything like that."

Rias didn't know how else to say it, but she said it while wearing a slight smile on her face too.

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, awaiting for Rias' answer.

Rias cocked her head to the side, and thought about what she said, and how serious she was.

Koneko was someone that Rias cared about, but to see her off to Sakai? She wasn't sure if she would be able to do it. She wanted her to be happy, she really did…but there was something that was holding her back from saying yes.

"Koneko…I, don't know what to say. I, am shocked…but not overly so. I had a feeling, since I saw you getting along with Sakai, that you might want to come closer to him, and become his servant even. I understand, he's had a hard life, and you've had a hard life too. It is only natural to be drawn to one another."

"…Yes, that's why I wished to go to Sakai-san."

Rias nodded in understanding.

"Going towards Sakai, have you considered about the life you'll have?"

"…Yes, I have, and I am okay. …If it is with Sakai-san, then I am going to be happy about everything. …Rias-sama, are you disappointed in me?"

"No, I'm not. Don't think something like that, you're going to be okay…Sakai was someone that you naturally were going to be drawn too. Okay, Koneko. Going with Sakai is…but this is what you really want…yes, that's what you want. I, cannot say that I would be saddened to see you go…but, this is for your happiness."

"…Rias-sama?"

The expectation within Koneko voice truly told Rias that Koneko…really did want to go to Sakai's side, and be on his peerage. If that was something that was the case, then Rias couldn't do anything other than…

"I will think about it deeply, Koneko. Since it is going to be with Sakai…while it is going to be difficult, I can't say that I would deny you. I want you to be happy, Koneko. And if that's not with me, then so be it. Sakai is a very lovely person, and no doubt, he'd be a loving Master towards you. If you wish to have Sakai be with you, and be your King, then I will not say anything negative about it."

Koneko's eyes flickered with some rare emotions that she felt about whatever she was going through right now.

"…Rias-sama, you're too kind. …I always did enjoy my time with Rias-sama."

Rias felt emotional by Koneko's confession, putting a hand to her cheek, and slowly rubbing gentle circles against her cheek.

"Koneko, I'm glad. You really enjoyed it?"

"…I always enjoyed it. Everything, with Rias-sama was good. …It's just…"

Rias understood, and petted the back of her head.

"Sakai is someone you've grown to have feelings for, right?" Koneko didn't say anything, but Rias knew the truth, and hugged Koneko tightly. "It's okay, it's only natural after spending so much time together. Sakai is a lovely boy, and does deserve to be happy, and if you can make him happy too, then I will always be happy that I gave you to Sakai. Just, serve him well Koneko."

"…I will, thank you Rias-sama."

Rias shook her head with some water in her eyes, but she refused to show that to Koneko. Because she wasn't sad, but because she was happy, that's why she had some tears within her eyes, and now that she had such things, she wasn't able to show Koneko, not wanting to worry the girl.

"Don't worry Koneko, Sakai will take care of you. I know that he will, just…yes, just make sure that you'll have a good time with Sakai. He'll take care of you. He's very intelligent, and he's very kind. He'll be able to make you feel good about yourself, and he'll always be there for you."

"…Yes, thank you Rias-sama…you've made me very happy…I'm glad to have met you."

Rias smiled to herself, but she felt her face fall slightly when Koneko wasn't looking.

* * *

Sitting in her room at night, a few days later, Lint looked before her at the light sword, and gun that she had. She had retrieved them from Sakai, since he didn't see anything wrong with that. On her body, was a fixed outfit that she had, a skin tight outfit that showed off her budding figure.

She lifted the gun up, and checked if it was still in working order, and she found that it was. She activated the light sword, and while it made her wince slightly, she didn't stop herself, and showed a pained look on her face.

Since she had many conflicting thoughts within her heart, and her head, she wasn't able to come to a conclusion on what she was going to do…she knew that she needed to do something, but she didn't know what that something was going to be.

Lint looked out of the window, at the weird coloured sky. It wasn't pitch black. It was more, purple coloured than anything else. Since it was like that, she wasn't able to do anything other than look at the sky, and contemplate to herself.

" _This…isn't so bad._ " She confessed to herself within the confines of her mind. " _If this wasn't the time of my life where I have to do this, I could see myself settling down here. Sakai-sama is nice, and so is Akeno-san. Yumi-chan is just like me, and she had a hard time settling in too. But, Sakai-sama was able to help her…and he asked her to come, just for me…I've never felt, so comforted before. This is odd…a new weird sensation. Why would someone come for me? I don't understand this at all…my feelings are weird, and I can't even contemplate what I need to do…no, I know what I need to do, but can I do it honestly? Should I, leave now and do the mission I had set myself?_ "

Lint was having a hard time deciding what she should do…

She knew that she wanted to do something, she knew that she had her former mission…but she didn't mind being with the Devils.

She honestly actually found some nice people.

She didn't know them long, but she had found nice people. She didn't think that Devils could be so kind, yet she had come across some kind ones. She didn't think that she would find such a caring environment within the Devils society…but she did.

However, she had something that she needed to do, and it couldn't be delayed anymore. She, had to do something now, and that something, unfortunately had something to do with leaving Sakai, and his peerage behind, even if she wasn't sure if she should do something like that.

Blinking her eyes, she took a piece of paper, and a pen too. She took the pen, and wrote on it, writing a letter towards Sakai.

She wanted to say it face to face, but if she did, Sakai wouldn't allow her to go. She could tell that he was the type to do something of that nature. But, this isn't something that she could involve Sakai, and his peerage in, she couldn't do something like that.

"Alright…I'm ready."

Lint seemed to ready herself for something, and raised from the bed, placing the letter down onto the bed.

She walked towards the door, and looked around at her surrounding's, and smiled to herself.

" _Maybe, if circumstances weren't like this, then I could've gotten used to staying here…but, I'm sorry Sakai-sama, I can't stay here with you. I've got something's to do, and that means I won't be able to stay here. I am, sorry that I won't be able to fulfil the expectations that you might have set for me. But, thank you for reincarnating me into your Knight. I now can finish off my mission, for myself. So, thank you Sakai-sama, you've been really great. And, I am sorry, I will hide my tracks, I at least know how to do something like that. So, once again, thank you Sakai-sama, you've really been kind._ "

While it was a hard decision that she had to make, she couldn't stop herself anymore, and now she knew what she was going to do, and how she was going to do it. She, also knew that she was going to have to fight, and even if it meant leaving this world behind, she was going to have to do that.

This was…more important than anything else that she had going on right now in her life.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, an update on Astaroth Heir. I am around 85-90 percent done with the fighting writing now, and just going over those to make sure I included everything I wanted, before going onto the final battle, of the arc between who it is going to be between. So, it won't be all that long for new chapters to come out, just letting you guys and girls know that I haven't forgotten about Astaroth Heir.**

 **So, with that out of the way, time to talk about this chapter! Lint has now been inducted into the peerage...sort of! But, now she's took off for her mission again! What's going to happen with that I wonder? But Yumi and Lint got closer, as did Yumi and Sakai. Also, seems like Sakai and Koneko have come to an understanding, as have Rias, and Koneko too. Even Sakai divulged some previously unknown information to Akeno that she had no idea about.**

 **Well, thanks to reading, and until next time where Lint's mission is revealed, and a certain girl makes a cameo too!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Ophis, Kuroka, Sona, Serafall.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces) Ravel (mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter~**

 **Koopa Keep; Well, it's pretty obvious it is an Oc story when it says Ocxharem in the summary.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, there's gonna be a cameo of someone to come~**

 **hellspam; I'm glad that you did! Yeah, last chapter was pretty character developing, with Koneko, Ravel, Lint, heck even Akeno too. Yeah, it shows that they both had something to overcome, and they do in this chapter. Well, let's see what is gonna happen with that, shall we~? Hehe, seeing Lint do that would be pretty funny, like a tomboy or something, would be different. I could actually see Akeno doing something like that with Ravel.**

 **Nivek Beldo; Indeed, it is quite a good way of having the chapter open up, huh. Lint will recover eventually, don't worry about that. Sakai was just being Sakai after all. Exactly, Sakai didn't want either of them to be unhappy, nor did he want to make either of their lives difficult. And yeah, seems like Sakai only let it slip because of how he was thinking about Koneko's situation, and Akeno also felt good that he did do what he did for her. But damn, those guys really would do something bad if they get half a chance. Aah, thanks~ Glad that you like Yumi-chan~ Those two just bounce off one another when it comes to things like this, since they both have personal issues to deal with, and in different ways, they have helped one another. No, she's still in the peerage. Just because she was thinking about if she should, it doesn't mean she's not going to join. I thought that since the two came from the Church, in some ways, and both are Knight's, it would be good for them to become friends. Yup, the sword has chosen a new wielder~ Rias indeed is gonna need a new Rook, but she's going to be getting that shortly. You're right, even Sakai says it in this chapter too, when they meet up with one another again. And yeah, he is there somewhere, alright~ He's good at bonding with people that have hard pasts. People like Ise and Aika...that's gonna be very challenging for him.**

 **Harem Master123; He's gonna feel sad and depressed, but he's not going to give up, and will find her, he won't allow her to go, ever. She is his Knight after all. Yeah, let's hope that they don't find out about it huh, let's see if Sakai can get to her in time before anyone else finds out about her disappearing act. Exactly, Rias had an idea that Koneko would go to Sakai since they begun hanging out with one another. And cool suggestions~**

 **ShadeAkami; Aah, thank you~! Yeah, I wanted it to be pretty mellow, since this one has quite a bit of action. A calm before the storm or something like that. She's been inducted yeah, and this chapter is where she begins showing her attraction to Sakai, after what happens, happens. Indeed, they really are trying to ruin his life, though with support around him, Sakai isn't going to be that bad. Koneko's indeed very determined, and she's gonna get her wish this chapter~ I know, it seems like Rias was being a little optimistic, huh. Huh? Ravel isn't out of the peerage, she's joining in this chapter. I never had any plans to have her not join the peerage, got some work for her to do, and her place, and such. And yeah, I understand~ No worries~ I will think about it yeah~ And thanks, indeed we will~**

 **Skull Flame; That's Sakai for you, he'd even do something like that, and show absolutely no shame...well, a little bit at most. Makes sense, doesn't it? He does need to start helping Sona along with things like that. She is still doubting, but this chapter helps her put her thoughts in order, rounding off this mini arc for her to join his peerage. No, in this chapter at the end, not last chapter. Sorry if that was confusing, wasn't meant to be~ Lint is a girl with a mission, and it will be partly completed in this chapter, something of a story arc for the young sword wielding girl. Hehe, well maybe your assumptions are correct. And thank you!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Thanks! Glad that you are liking the story! Apparently yeah~ If girls can, why can't guys for the opposite sex, right? Well, I am glad that you like it regardless~ Yup, Lint has been introduced, but still distant, which is understandable, can't have her just like it straight away, it wouldn't make sense for the former warrior of the church. I'm happy you like her~ Lint is quite the fun character to write. If Sakai doesn't get to her in time, and no one finds out, then it won't be an issue. Though it is always something pressing on his mind, even since Akeno. Indeed, the sword is reacting to her, must make her the new master, and also something emotional for Sakai, since how he got the sword, and all that. Ravel's still going through her own personal struggles, but with this chapter, she's settled on it, realizing the good she can do, and how she can overcome such things, by being just happy with everyone. And yeah, Ravel is still in the peerage, she's gonna even join this chapter, albeit off screen, but the resolution of the previous build up will be shown too, and shows how she's gonna progress too. Akeno and Sakai are always getting to know more things about one another, and always have something to bond over, even when canon gets kicked off, which hopefully shouldn't be all that long now. Hehe, he'll be having a scene like that with Akeno eventually~ They'll be doing...things in the future~ Hehe, that's quite funny~ Yumi indeed~ Well, I am glad that you like Yumi too~ She's gonna be a good part of his life. Koneko indeed did do that, she wasn't going to allow her chance to pass her by. While she does care for Rias, she wants to be with Sakai because, well Koneko explained it best herself. The chapter is gonna be pretty emotional and battle heavy stuff, but also some payoffs too. So, look forward to reading it now hehe~**

 **Guest 1; Well, Sakai does need a Vampire in the harem, doesn't he?**

 **MrSpice; She was, but now she isn't. The answer is in a previous chapter.**

 **sundown923; Thank you~ Indeed, they've been bonding quite well! Lint is now officially his Knight, but has run off. Hmm, let's see what's gonna happen with her, huh~? I'm glad that you liked it~ Here's the next chapter~**

 **lone. fallen. wolf; Thank you! Esdeath huh, I hadn't actually considered that, still need to finish that anime actually.**

 **RangerElk76; Yeah, what's gonna happen with Lint now?**

 **Tohka123; She certainly couldn't get enough of his...male genitalia. That's how Sakai is after all, he does seem to like thinking about things like that. I know, seems like poor Lint even got messed with when she was asleep, though Sakai healed her with his special...powers. Indeed, Koneko attempted to help though, and that's all that she needed. Exactly, they really think bad of him, and when it is revealed why...well, we'll see what happens then. I'm glad that you enjoyed them! Yeah, they did have a cute bonding moment together, didn't they? Yeah, Sakai knows how Rias feels, and doesn't want to hurt her, yet he doesn't want to hurt Koneko either, so he's stuck in the middle, not knowing where he should go, but did his best in advising Koneko. In the end, Rias can see that it is a good thing that Sakai and Koneko are together, seeing how Koneko is with him. Lint's on a mission alright! She's going to be going through something's alright, and we'll see what happens there huh~? And thank you!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Oh, Lint has her reasons, as shown in this chapter. And cool suggestion.**

 **tail; Aah, thanks!**

 **Guest 2; That would be cool~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! I'm glad that you do, because that's what I was going for hehe~ Indeed, Yumi is always enjoyable to do~! Yup, the mission will be explained this chapter, and we'll see what's going on~ Well, any good word always helps me feel motivated.**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, that would bring some craziness to the story huh~ I might just have a chapter or part of, something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Maybe in the future Lint could get another sword like that yeah.**

 **Guest 5; Ooh God yeah, I forgot about that. Would be interesting to see the reactions of everyone, huh.**

 **Well, with those out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Knight, Rook, and Pawn part three!**

"Burrr, cold…"

That was the first thing Lint spoke when she had gotten to her destination.

While she wasn't an expert with magic, she knew enough to use teleportation circles. Though, she had to modify hers to take the Devil her now. Since she was a Devil, she had to make such arrangements, but now she was here.

On her body, was the skin tight outfit that the Church had girls use, something that did showcase her body to others. On her hip, was a light gun, and on the other hip, was the light sword that she had when she was alive.

Though the light from the sword was a little weird to look at, it didn't matter that much right now. She didn't have anything else to use, so this is what she went with, and this was her mission…perhaps, her last mission.

She was back where she had died before.

She walked towards the spot where she had died, and still, she could see some of the blood that she had spilled out of her. Though the snow had buried most of it, there was some that remained and she put her finger towards her, and horrifying flashbacks of her death came to her again.

She remembered the sword penetrating her body, and she recalled the time that she was looking up towards Sakai, and how his face appeared to be less than that of an Angel. It, truly was a sight to behold back then, and that's how she felt going forward, she felt like she would be able to have something like that.

"Aah!"

She gasped and jumped backwards, shaking her head of the memories.

She couldn't remember, she didn't want to remember.

Her death was…scary.

She was basically brutally killed, and that didn't leave her mind. Not even a moment where it left her mind. She didn't want it to leave her mind either, she was just frightened, and didn't want to do anything other than walk away…but she didn't.

She couldn't walk away, and she had to do something for them…she had to do it for the children.

The children that Lint remembered in her mind, who were worried and crying…

She needed to get to them now.

She needed to protect them, and save them. She wasn't going to allow them to be suffering anymore. She wasn't going to allow them to suffer anymore, she wasn't going to stop until she had done whatever she needed to do.

Taking a breath, she looked into the sky, and saw how dark it was.

" _Seems like, this might be the last time I will see the sky…yeah, I'm sure that if it wasn't for Sakai-sama and his peerage, I wouldn't be able to have this second chance…and if I am a Knight, I am sure that I will be able to move faster…that's right, isn't it? Yes, I have heard that it is the case, so I am going to do my best. With this new power bestowed onto me, I am going to go off, and do my best to free these children, and if that's what is going to happen, then I am confident that we're going to be doing something like this._ "

Lint felt saddened that she had to do this…

That she had to leave behind her new life.

But this was something unavoidable. She couldn't stop this now, she needed to fight for what was right, and what was wrong within this world. She hated betraying Sakai's trust like this, but she was about the mission, and this mission was something that she would even willingly risk her life for…she wasn't going to stop now.

She had chosen this, and she wasn't going to back down now, she was going to do whatever she needed to do. This was also for her passion too. And this was what she lived for, this is what she died for…this is what she needed to do.

Lint was on a mission, and she wasn't going to stop it now. Lint, was ready to complete her mission, no matter the cost.

* * *

On his bed, was Sakai himself, with Serafall and Grayfia sleeping right near him, both clinging to him tightly, and wouldn't allow him to be released, Grayfia's breasts, and Serafall's breasts being quite in his face, Serafall even going as bold as to wear no bra to bed, unlike Grayfia herself who did in fact wear a bra.

After the previous night, he was eager to get his day started, and that meant to have some fun with his peerage members, Akeno and Lint. Though he had managed to bond with Lint, he thought that there was…something different about her, something that she was hiding from him.

But, he didn't know what that was…

Then there was his sword.

It reacted to Lint.

That's what it did. He didn't think that he would ever actually find someone who was compatible with the blade. But here he was, having found someone that was indeed compatible with the blade, it truly was shocking to say the least.

But the question on his mind was…could he give the blade to Lint?

He didn't know.

It was his friends, and one of the only things that he had left of him. So, giving away one of the only things that he had received from his friend…was difficult. Even to his Knight, it still was difficult to release the blade to someone else's custody, even if that person was his new Knight.

He just didn't know what he was going to do with this information. He didn't even know what he was going to do with Lint, and the sword. He just wished that his friend was there to tell him that it would be okay. It would be okay to give the sword away to his peerage member, that's what he wanted to say anyway, and that's what he wanted to do, too.

"Hmmm, Sakai-sama?"

Grayfia woke up first, to see Sakai awake and being surprisingly quiet. It was weird for him to be so quiet, and so still too.

"Aah, good morning Grayfia-chan, something going on?"

Asking with a raised eyebrow, Sakai watched as Grayfia lifted her body from the bed, and sat up. Sakai smiled childlike, and laid her head on her bra covered breast, snuggling against the large asset that the girl had.

"Sakai-sama, you've become affectionate in the morning times."

"Aah, because I like it! And Grayfia-chan stayed in my bed last night! Yay! I was excited to see Grayfia-chan come in without any prompting from me!"

Grayfia turned her eyes downwards with a small smile on her lips.

"Sakai-sama was going to ask me regardless, and I simply find myself unable to come together with leaving Sakai-sama alone in bed. Because, Sakai-sama is maturing into a young man now, someone that I am proud of, and Sakai-sama is someone that I find myself wanting to be affectionate with sometimes."

"Awwwwwwwww! Is Grayfia-chan falling for me!?"

Grayfia turned her eyebrows towards Sakai, then patted his head, running her fingers downwards towards his cheeks, and brushed against the cheeks gently, as Sakai just looked at her with an innocent, yet adorable, look in his eyes.

"Sakai-sama, that's really something you should know the answer for. Sakai-sama is someone that I care about, and I know that once Sakai-sama reaches the age where we can do…stuff, I would be ready for anything Sakai-sama would love to do with me."

Sakai's lips curled upwards as he hugged onto her body. His arms kept a tight hold on her body, and he wouldn't let her go. She even felt his body vibrating, which made her feel complicated that she was able to feel his body twitching as it was.

"Grayfia-chan is the best hugging partner ever. I can't wait for me and Grayfia-chan to become lovers. I think that Grayfia-chan would be a good cuddle partner in the future. She's the most beautiful woman ever."

"Such child naivety." Sakai's face turned into a pout, but Grayfia followed it up with a brush of his face with her fingers. "But, it appeals to me that Sakai-sama thinks that I am beautiful, it means that you also wish to call me such things."

"Yes! That's how I feel about you Grayfia-chan! You're very beautiful, and I love that about Grayfia-chan! Though, you've got the best personality in the world, too~ You're cute, charming, and oh so delicious looking to my eyes~ Maybe that's an embarrassing thing to say, but that's how I honestly am feeling right now~"

Grayfia couldn't agree more that it was slightly embarrassing for Sakai to say all of that stuff about her. But, it came from a place of love and affection, so she could forgive it, and even then, she loved the fact that she could get such things from Sakai, she felt strangely blessed to have it at the same time.

"Well, if it is Sakai-sama saying that then I begin to feel embarrassed."

Grayfia spoke honestly, putting a hand to her face.

Sakai twisted his head sideways, and then latched onto Grayfia tightly.

"Grayfia-chan, I've been thinking about my new Knight this morning."

"Oooh! You have Sakai-chan!?"

Serafall suddenly shot up, seemingly awake, latching onto the side of Sakai's head. Serafall's bust pushed against his face, and made Sakai's heart flutter with the newfound emotions that he was beginning to feel, though he was doing his best to keep down the worry that he was displaying on his face.

"Onee-chan, you're awake~"

Sakai's voice was steady, but he could feel the heart he had beating faster by the second. His head, was literally between two large busted women, and he was…very very happy, he didn't think he could be this happy between two women's chests.

"Yup! I am awake, and saw Grayfia-chan attempting to steal my Sakai-chan away from me when she didn't have the right to do something like that! How naughty for her to do something like that? I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her attempting to touch my Otouto-chan! I was becoming angry and was going to go and threaten Gabriel with overwhelming power!"

Grayfia rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of Serafall's words, petting the back of Sakai's head, completely disregarding Serafall for the moment.

"So, Sakai-sama. You mentioned your Knight?"

Sakai nodded his head, the best that he could between two women's busts, not that he was complaining about such things.

"That's right, I have become something of a worrier of her lately. Either way, I was thinking about taking her out today, so she doesn't have to become cooped up in this place. Yes, I think that would be best~"

"I see…well, I wouldn't be able to do something like attend with you, I have meeting's with Serafall-sama all day."

"Ah, screw that Grayfia-chan~ I'm spending the day with my adorable Sakai-chan~"

Serafall like a defiant child, and clung to Sakai while shooting a dark stare towards the girl that was named Grayfia. Grayfia herself sighed, and reprimanded the young looking girl.

"Serafall-sama, spending time with Sakai-sama is a good thing. But, you cannot neglect your duties."

"Baaaaaah~!" Serafall stuck out her tongue in a defiant manner. "You can't control me, I am not going to some stupid meeting, I am spending time with my Sakai-chan and Sona-chan if I can find her. She's always so cheeky as to hide from me, but I have my Sakai-chan and that's all I need! I definitely won't give up my Sakai-chan, especially to someone like you!"

Grayfia's eye twitched as Serafall continued to hug Sakai tightly.

"What does that mean, Serafall-sama?"

"It means, you need to stop coming onto my Sakai-chan!"

She yelled defiantly, showing a dirty glare towards Grayfia as she kissed Sakai's head, his face turning a little red.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Ooh don't give me that! You come onto my Sakai-chan all the time! You always share a bed with him! And even have a bath with him!"

"Rubber duckies too!"

Sakai's muffled words reached Grayfia's ears as her cheeks burned red.

"Sakai-sama, please don't mention our activities here."

Serafall looked livid, tightening her hand as she brought Sakai closer than usual.

"I won't allow my Sakai-chan to be taken by you, you Shotacon!"

Grayfia gasped at the accusation, and pulled Sakai away from Grayfia, his head fitting perfectly between her breasts. She didn't have any shame this time, and merely held his head to her bust as Serafall looked ready to kill, her demonic power surrounding her body.

"Serafall-sama, I am not a Shotacon, and I do not have an interest in Shota's either. And Sakai-sama isn't someone that I can touch until he is older anyway."

"Grayfia-chan can touch me whenever she wants~"

Sakai spoke from Grayfia's bust, only embarrassing Grayfia even more than usual, Serafall having a deranged look on her face.

"You cheeky whale!"

"I assure you that I am not a whale."

The woman maid argued, but Serafall shook her head, ripping Sakai from Grayfia, and held him close to her.

"W-Well, you're a Klingon!"

"I'm from Star Wars?"

"It's Star Trek you moron!"

"It is from a fictional show, so how could I be a Klingon exactly?"

Serafall showed a childish pout as she stuck out her tongue towards Grayfia, continuing to stroke her younger brother's hair gently.

"B-Because you are! Go and find Spock, your lover! And leave Sakai-chan alone! He doesn't want you as a lover!"

"But I do Onee-chan! I wanna marry Grayfia-chan!"

With Sakai's argument fully set within Serafall's mind, the Maou girl shed some tears.

"N-No way! It isn't fair! You're my Otouto! You can marry me Sakai-chan! You don't have to marry her! She's evil, and weird! She's a Klingon, lover of Spock, and future lover of Captain Janeway!"

"Who's Captain Janeway?"

"She's from Voyager Grayfia-chan! Star Trek Voyager! She's a female Captain who steals the hearts of everyone around! Though Seven of Nine is adorable too, isn't she Sakai-chan~?"

"I like Seven yes! She's cute!"

Grayfia was now lost.

They went from fighting about Serafall doing her duties to Star Trek…she honestly didn't see the connection, and how it fitted. Even with factoring in Sakai, she still didn't know what happened when it came to the conversation that they had just had.

"In the beginning, this was about you doing your duties, you are going to do that."

"Get lost!" Serafall was defiant. "I'm staying with my Sakai-chan all day, and we're going to play fun adorable games! Even if it is with Grayfia-chan, I will not forgive you if you attempt to make me do my work today! It isn't fair! I don't get to have fun with my cutie Otouto-chan ever! All I ever get to do is spend time with that loner Sirzechs-chan, and that forest head Ajuka-chan, and don't get me started on the other one!"

"So, the other Maou-sama doesn't even get a name mention?"

"Nope~ Now, I am going to be spending my time with my Sakai-chan, and you can go to the meeting, I wish to spend time with my Otouto-chan."

"No, I won't allow this."

Grayfia released a sigh, and then did the unthinkable (in Serafall's eyes) and snatched away Sakai, placing him on her lap, and hugged him from behind. Sakai was surprised at first, but he leaned back, and locked eyes with the young girl.

"Grayfia-chan, this is because you love me, yes?"

"Sakai-sama, this is to make sure Serafall-sama doesn't do anything weird with you. I have to make sure that she doesn't do anything with you, she's the type to do things of this nature. Sakai-sama, please remain on my lap, and I shall give you a reward."

"Reward!? A kiss!?"

Grayfia's face turned a little more red than before, patting him on the top of the head.

"A kiss on the cheek would suffice, yes?"

"Mouuu, I was thinking lips…"

Serafall's eyes leaked huge tears like her world had just been rejected. And what she just heard…was a no-no in her eyes, and she wasn't going to take it from Grayfia, stealing her younger brother away from her right before her eyes.

"What are you doing!? Allowing Sakai-chan to sit on your lap!? And even promising to kiss my Otouto right before my eyes!? That's special Otouto Onee-sama things! It can't be between you and Sakai-chan! That's between me and Sakai-chan! And occasionally Sona-chan! But this time, it is you!? Why's this!?"

"Because Sakai-sama is someone that you need to worry less about sometimes, and concentrate on your work. Sakai-sama is also a growing boy, that will need you less, and less."

"You're a cheeky woman Grayfia-chan. Hmmm, you're just jealous that I became Maou-sama and they didn't pick you. Hehe, it seems like this is gonna be freaking amazing, isn't it? I wouldn't worry so much Grayfia-chan, we all can't be me."

That hit Grayfia in a sour spot, so to annoy Serafall, and partly to appease herself, she turned Sakai around on her lap, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Grayfia-chan…"

Immediately, his cute face turned bright red as he held a hand to the place that she kissed, Serafall becoming angrier, and froze her portion of the bed without even realizing it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU CHEEKY WOMAN!? I WOULD SWEAR BUT SAKAI-CHAN IS RIGHT THERE! WAIT UNTIL HE'S GONE! WE'LL HAVE TO SETTLE WHO'S STRONGER, WON'T WE CHEEKY GIRL!?"

Serafall couldn't contain her anger anymore, and she did indeed freeze the entireity of the bed. Grayfia thought quickly, jumping off the bed, and held Sakai in her arms. She was thankful that he had on underwear.

"Grayfia-chan kissed me…d-don't hurt her Sera-nee!"

Sakai went to defend his woman, hugging tightly onto his body, and wouldn't let her go.

Serafall's eyes watered, and hugged her upper body.

"Waaah! Sakai-chan! Please don't do something like side with her! I love you Sakai-chan! Don't please don't go towards her! I love you Sakai-chan! I'm better suited than she is! I won't take away cuddles like she does! I want to have your body with my own! I love yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Grayfia and Sakai looked worried about the girl before them, as she was giving a darkened glare towards Grayfia herself.

"Serafall-sama please calm down."

"No! I can't have you do something like this! You're taking my Sakai-chan! This can't be happening! I'm upset right now! I'm really upset! You're taking my Sakai-chan away from me! This can't be happening!"

"Sakai-sama, I shall protect you from her ways."

Serafall frightened Grayfia, and so she took Sakai away with her, Serafall shook as she was left in the bedroom alone. She looked towards the door, and had darkened eyes towards the young looking maid, at least where she left.

"Just wait Grayfia-chan, you won't always be his number one! He loves me more!"

No one heard her, but that didn't matter to her. She, couldn't give up her Sakai to anyone at all.

* * *

"Rias-chan?"

Sakai barely made it downstairs before he was ambushed by Rias, with Koneko beside her.

Rias looked to have a serious look on her face, so Sakai walked over towards her.

"I'm sorry to come this early, is it possible for us to have a conversation? It concerns Koneko."

"Sure, let's go into the living room."

Leading Rias, and Koneko together into the living room, Sakai walked over and sat on the couch. Rias sat on the opposite couch with Koneko stationed nearby, over watching what was going to be happening between the two of them.

Sakai coughed into his hand, and started the conversation off to a rolling start.

"So, Rias-chan, what's going on?"

Rias briefly looked downwards to reconsider what she was going to say…but then she looked at Koneko, and towards Sakai, and knew that she was making the right decision this time, and she couldn't be selfish.

"Sakai, I will be blunt, please take Koneko."

Koneko didn't say anything, but her expression to lighten up, Sakai's own becoming perplexed.

"That's a direct way of saying it."

He was baffled by her directness. Of course he knew she could be blunt, but to say it outright, he was surprised to say the least that she would come out with something like this without even saying it with a sugar-coat.

"Yes, that's okay with me. I, have been thinking about it recently Sakai, and Koneko asked me. I'm sure you're aware."

"Yes, I am aware. But Rias-chan…"

"Sakai." Rias cut him off, then continued with a sigh. "Sakai, you're more suited to tending to Koneko's emotional state. Honestly, you made breakthroughs with her, more than I ever did, and she seems to be happy beside you. Happier than with me."

"Rias-chan, it isn't like that. Koneko-chan…"

"We've already had a talk before, and she told me that I was a good person, so that's enough for me. Sakai, honestly…it is weird that Koneko didn't go to you in the beginning. I should've seen the signs before, and maybe this wouldn't be so hard…"

"Rias-chan…"

Sakai didn't want Rias to feel bad, or depressed.

But Rias continued on without a worry, or at least worries that she was going to share.

"It's alright Sakai, please don't worry about me. I understand now, Koneko belongs with you. So, please make sure that you look after her well. She's still a young girl with an innocent heart, make sure that she is well loved by you."

Sakai adopted a smile on his face, and put on a reassuring smile.

"You don't have to worry about anything there~ Koneko-chan is going to be well looked after by me~ I will love Koneko-chan like my other peerage members, she's going to have the best time with me, ever~ We're going to have fun everyday, and I will look after her heart too~"

It relieved Rias to hear something like that, and she put a hand to her cheek.

"Then, I will allow Koneko to stay with you. I will talk with Onii-sama about this, but there shouldn't be a problem. Since she was left in my care, I will pass Koneko onto you. Maybe that's a bad way of saying it, but this is the best thing that I can say it with." Rias looked towards Koneko, and had a warm smile on her lips. "Koneko, Sakai is going to be your new Master. You'll have to serve him, and keep him safe, you know?"

Koneko adopted a smile, nodding her head strongly.

"…Yes, I shall become the best servant for Sakai-san."

"Then, please spend time with Sakai, then. I will have to get going, I am taking Yumi, and Walburga to a special place within the Underworld."

"Aww, you sure? There's breakfast to be had~"

Rias waved Sakai off, and stood up.

"I've already eaten. But Koneko hasn't yet, she said she wanted to wait until she arrived here. Either way, I must be off. Have a good day, Sakai, and Koneko."

"Goodbye Rias-chan! Don't worry about Koneko-chan, I'm going to make sure that she's going to be taken care of by me! She'll want for nothing within my care! She'll have the best time with me forever and ever!"

Rias smiled, and walked out of the room.

As soon as she left, Sakai watched Koneko raise from her seat and stride over.

Her arms went around Sakai's neck, as did Sakai with Koneko. Her body sat on Sakai's lap, her soft butt on his lap, and her eyes looking right towards Sakai, the boys eyes doing the same thing.

"Koneko-chan, you're going to become my servant now."

Koneko nodded, resting her head on Sakai's chest, snuggling against him.

"Sakai-san, I am happy…that I can be with Sakai-san now. …From now on, are we going to be closer?"

"Yup! Closer than close Koneko-chan!"

Hearing that was enough for Koneko to become content now. Since it was Sakai, she was able to spend her time beside Sakai, and wouldn't ever allow him to go, she wasn't going to let him go, ever. That just wasn't going to happen.

What they didn't see while bonding together, was Rias around the corner, looking into the room, and had a smile on her face. She knew now, that Sakai was going to take care of Koneko, and that was enough for her. She, was able to leave Koneko with Sakai, and that she was going to be taken care of from now on, by Sakai himself.

* * *

At breakfast, Sakai, Akeno, and Koneko who came over were sat down together, with Koneko sat on his lap. Akeno sat beside Sakai as he ate his food, Koneko wriggling her body on Sakai's lap, while he fed himself, and she did the same thing.

Serafall, and Grayfia had gone. It was a hard battle on Grayfia's part, but she eventually receded if Sakai would sleep together with her in a bed tonight. Sakai didn't have any reasons to disagree, so he went along with it, and nodded his head in acceptance, which allowed Grayfia to continue onwards with Serafall.

Sakai looked around the room, and noticed that someone wasn't there, someone that should be there, and raised the question.

"Hey. Where's Lint-san?"

Sakai brought up, Akeno shrugging her shoulders.

"I called for her, but there wasn't a reply. I hope she's okay."

Akeno relayed her worries to Sakai, who furrowed his eyebrows with a slight worried feeling that was overcoming him too.

"Yes…I hope that she is okay too. She's been having a hard time adjusting, but she seemed to be getting better than she was beforehand. Yeah, I've been thinking about planning a day with Koneko-chan and you, along with Lint-san to make Lint-san feel better. I think she might be a little homesick. From the human world I mean. This must be a big transition from humans to Devils, when she's been a human for…I'd say around 12 to 13 years of her life, she hasn't told me how old she is yet, and then there's the fact that she's been thrusted into a world that she doesn't understand. She was an Exorcist, and now she's come to the side of the Devils, it just seems really bad for her, doesn't it?"

"…That would be a good idea, Sakai-san. …I think that it is a good idea."

Koneko said with a sway of her body, leaning backwards towards his upper body and sunk against him.

"Aaaah! Thanks Koneko-chan! I thought it would be good! And since there's no one around today, I think that this would be good too! We could go back to the human world, and give her a little look towards said world! Because, she is from that world, isn't she? Lint-san I mean, she'd probably enjoy going back to the human world, and enjoying herself there on."

"She probably would enjoy it, Sakai-kun. It is a good idea, anyway. Going back to the human world would be good for me too."

Akeno gave her thoughts as she saw Koneko adjusting her position on Sakai's lap. However, to Akeno, it looked like she was grinding against Sakai's lap, and that didn't sit well with Akeno who held a distinct look within her eyes.

"Thanks Akeno-chan! Yeah, Lint-san would enjoy going back to the human world. There are plenty of places we could take her. We could go and see France, or something. We could even go to some place in Europe, since that's where we found her, and she might want to see something like that again. And yes, I am happy that Akeno-chan wishes to go back to the human world too!"

"…That's very good of you nyan."

Sakai watched as Koneko swayed her body on his lap, her tail swaying around. The tail wrapped itself around Sakai's body, around his waist, and slowly slid up and down his body.

"Ooh my, Koneko-chan~ I think your tail has become even fluffier than usual~"

"…I've been using new shampoo, is all. Does it feel good?"

Sakai smiled down at the girl, even though she couldn't see him, and gave an inclination with his neck.

"Very good, very soft, and fluffy too. I quite like your tail, you know? It is one of the best things in my life right now~ I could play with your tail often, and then stroke it, and run my fingers up and down the tail, and make it dance between my fingers, and enjoy the feeling of my fingers blending together with the fluffiness of your tail."

She turned around on Sakai's lap, and faced him, allowing a "Nyaaa~" to escape her lips as Sakai smiled towards her, displaying a genuine affection.

Sakai smiled towards Koneko's face, giving her head another pat.

"Koneko-chan, you're suddenly being affectionate with me~ What's that about~?"

"…I am just happy, Sakai-san."

Koneko admitted, not having revealed the truth to Sakai just yet.

"Oh? What's going on with your happiness right now? I didn't know that you were happy?"

"…I am happy, I have been able to come together with Sakai-san and we are eating like this. …Sakai-san, you've become a very kind person lately, and I think that Sakai-san is going to be the best person I entrust myself too."

Akeno's eyes sharpened as Koneko said that, and while she didn't say anything else, Akeno kept her eyes on the form of the girl on Sakai's lap.

"Awww, that's really cute Koneko-chan~"

"…Thank you, Sakai-san. …I'm glad that you find me cute too."

Sakai smiled softly, giving her a pat on the head.

Akeno furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the place Lint should've been, and coughed into her hand.

"Sakai-kun, I'm going to go and see if Lint-chan is awake. I have a funny feeling. Don't ask me why, but I feel like something is…off. She's always down here by now, but now that she isn't, I am worried that she hasn't come back by now."

"Me too…want me to come?"

Akeno giggled, shaking her head.

"Not at all, don't worry about such things. Leave your Queen to this duty. It is only getting Lint-chan awake and such, don't worry so much. Allow me to go and awake the girl known as Lint-chan and then we'll have breakfast together."

Sakai nodded, and left it with Akeno.

Akeno rose from her seat, having finished her breakfast, and walked out of the room, leaving Koneko, and Sakai alone.

Sakai looked down at the girl on his lap, seeing that she was still looking towards him.

"While we're alone Koneko-chan, I thought that I should ask you about how you've been feeling lately."

"…I have been feeling good, since Sakai-san has been beside me. …I also have been thinking about staying beside Sakai-san even more lately. …Would that be fine, if I stay beside Sakai-san and make myself a part of Sakai-sans life?"

Sakai chuckled heartily, giving Koneko's head a pet.

"Of course it is alright. Don't even think that it wouldn't be, Koneko-chan is someone that is important to me, after all."

"…I'm glad, also…Sakai-san. When you're free…we could do what we…need to do."

"You're talking about me making you into my servant, yes?"

Sakai watched as Koneko released a purring sound.

"…That's right, I wish to do it soon. …If it is Sakai-san, I know that he'll choose the right position for me. …Anything would be fine, since it is Sakai-san that's saying this."

"Then, allow me to think. The position that I see Koneko-chan becoming is my Rook."

"…Rook?"

"Do you disagree? I have seen how Koneko-chan can use her fists, and it would make sense to me. yes, I think that Koneko-chan would be a good Rook for me to have, I think that it would be better if you become my Rook. I'll think about what other possibilities that there could be, but this is what I think would be for the best."

Koneko thought about it for a few moments, and ultimately, she didn't see anything that would make her disagree, she seemed content with doing this now, and if it was Sakai saying it, then she was going to go along with it. She trusted in him that much.

"…Sakai-san, I understand."

Sakai smiled, petting her head, and then they got into a conversation about random things.

As they were talking, Ravel strolled into the dining room, and sat down without saying a word.

Sakai curiously looked towards Ravel, tilting his head.

"Aah Ravel-chan. I haven't seen you in a few days. What's going on? I have been meaning to come and ask you about what happened during that day…eeeh, is there a reason why you're not speaking Ravel-chan? I haven't traumatized you, have I?"

Ravel looked up from the desk, and slowly released a breath.

"I, have been contemplating many things Sakai-sama. I, have been thinking about Sakai-sama, and what he does, and what he could do in the future too. Sakai-sama, there are many areas in my current life that has been changed since meeting you."

Ravel attempted to appear calm, but she felt her skirt being grasped.

"Aaah, right~ So, what does that mean exactly~?"

Sakai released a breath as he stroked Koneko's head, running her fingers through her hair which Koneko seemed to really like.

"It means, I have been thinking about it, and Sakai-sama is important to me. to be honest Sakai-sama, I have been having trouble with the idea of…being in such a position. I know that I shouldn't, and that I should've guessed at the kind of life Sakai-sama leads. But that day…when I was you, and the way that they talked about me was…it was very harsh, and I felt like I was going to cry. They weren't directing their anger at my form, but it felt like it, and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle it."

"I see, that is the reason I did something like that for you. I wanted you to know that I am being dead serious. Ravel-chan, if you do not wish to become my servant, then I don't see why it wouldn't be anything else to worry about. You know, there's nothing to worry about, I am here for you, and if you don't want to become apart of my peerage, if you can't handle it, then that's okay too. We're still going to be friends."

Ravel's eyes widened at that simple fact…

It just seemed so simple now.

Sakai was right, he was right after all. He and she didn't have to worry about anything else, Sakai was being right, right now. Even if she didn't want too, Sakai was still going to be her friend. All of the worries that she might lose a friend because of this, suddenly just slipped away from her being, and just seemed unimportant.

"I-I see…I'm sorry, I have been struggling with my thoughts lately, and I need to say-"

"Sakai-kun! Sakai-kun! We've got a problem!"

Akeno suddenly came rushing into the room with a note in her hand.

"Akeno-chan? What's going on?"

Sakai expressed a worried expression on his face, Akeno rushing to his side, and handed him the note.

"Read this!"

She was out of breath, clearly she had been running as fast as she could.

Sakai took the note, and read it to himself.

[Dear Sakai-sama. This is a hard letter to write. I, just wanted to say that I am sorry. I've been quite troublesome to you, and the others lately. I've been standoffish, and haven't been able to express my thoughts dearly. Sakai-sama, you've given me new life, you've made my life very good, and I have been able to have a fun few days. It has been a good time for me. But, I also have a mission. I need to do this mission to the best of my ability, and go forward with the mentality that I am doing the right thing. I'm sorry you wasted a Knight piece on me, it wasn't fair to do this to you. But, I cannot stop. I have to save the children, after all. This is going to be my last mission, call it suicidal, or whatever else you might think of. And myself, you can think of me what you will, but I truly did enjoy my time with Sakai-sama. So, thank you for everything Sakai-sama, thank you for giving me new life, and one more chance at this. Goodbye, and thank you for everything Sakai-sama. From Lint.]

Sakai held the note in his hand, and had a disbelieving look within his eyes…

He couldn't believe it…

She was gone.

Lint had run away from him. and had to do some mission, that he didn't know about. He was confused, worried, scared, and other things for Lint. He didn't care that she ran away, he only cared that she was safe and sound.

"Sakai-kun, this is serious."

Akeno said as Sakai nodded his head without a word.

"Sakai-sama? What's happening?"

Since neither Ravel or Koneko read the note, Ravel couldn't help but pose the question seriously.

"Lint-san, has run away to do a mission." He revealed to the shock of the pair. Sakai then stood up, and had a serious expression on his face. "Since Lint-san has run away, we're going to have to go and chase after her before anything happens to her."

"Really, Sakai-san?"

Koneko's question was met with a serious face.

"That's right. Onee-chan isn't here, she's not even in the Underworld, right now. And there's no one to ask for help, they'd just see it as me not being able to control anything or something crap like that. So, I am going to go and save my new Knight, no matter what happened to this mission. Lint-san is my Knight, and I have to go and find her."

"Sakai-kun, she's gone to somewhere were we don't know. How do we know where this mission is exactly?"

Akeno posed a good question, even Sakai had a troubled expression on what he was going to do next.

"Right…you're right there. We've got to have something…wait, she was in that forest for some reason. Maybe, her mission had something to do with those men that she was chasing down, and fighting against."

"That's not much to go on Sakai-sama."

Ravel posed the complaint, but Sakai just shook his head continuously.

"it's all we've got, Ravel-chan. If we don't go now, who knows what is going to happen. She could end up dead again, and that's not right. She's my Knight, she's under my protection, and there's no way that I am going to allow anyone to harm her! Even if she is on some mission, I'm going to find her, and help her with this mission!"

Ravel was taken back by Sakai's strong disposition, and felt her cheeks redden a little bit at Sakai's strong face. It, truly was a strong feeling that she felt inside of herself right now, just how Sakai said he was going to protect his Knight from anything…she truly felt like she was going to cry out and see what was before her.

"Okay Sakai-kun, since I'm your Queen, I'm with you."

Akeno said as she stood beside him.

Koneko also went to Sakai himself, and showed her strong eyes.

"…I shall also go with Sakai-san."

"Akeno-chan…Koneko-chan, thank you."

He thanked them from the bottom of his heart as Ravel looked on…no.

She wasn't going to look on anymore. She could see that Sakai really was telling the truth, and she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She could see the decision before her, and she wasn't going to walk away from it anymore.

"Sakai-sama, please wait for me! I shall also go with Sakai-sama!"

Sakai looked surprised as Ravel joined his side, showing a smile on her face.

"Ravel-chan, it is going to be dangerous."

"As Sakai-sama's friend, and possible future peerage member, I am going to stand beside Sakai-sama. I am not afraid of doing this anymore, I am going to spend my time with Sakai-sama now, and become useful to Sakai-sama. Do not worry, that is what my future has decided for itself, I am going to be with Sakai-sama now."

Sakai looked over Ravel for a few moments, before ultimately nodding his head.

"Right, stand beside me then."

"U-Understood Sakai-sama!"

Sakai watched as Ravel stood close, annoying Koneko. Akeno giggled to herself, Sakai activating a magic circle underneath their feet.

"We should go now before anything else happens. Our mission is clear, we're going to go and find Lint-san. And make sure that she is safe, giving her a little talking too, then help her with this mission that she has. Is this understood?"

Akeno gained a blush at how commanding he could be, wondering if he was like that in the bedroom too. Koneko nodded with the same blush, as Ravel announced "Yes Sakai-sama!" being the only person to actually speak, so Sakai nodded and activated the circle, lights smothering their forms as they all enveloped themselves with the lights, disappearing all together.

* * *

Once they arrived in the winter wonderland that it was, Sakai looked around, but couldn't see Lint. Akeno and the others looked too for a few moments, but couldn't get the slightest trace of Lint at all, not sure where she went.

"Okay, this is the place that Lint-san was when we met. Since this is the place, she must've come back here, or at least around here somewhere. Though I don't know where she is, we're going to find her. I am not losing my new Knight like this, for some mission that she thinks she has to do. She could've just asked us for help. Also, don't go far, we don't know what is coming around here. There were people that attacked Lint-san, so there might be more around that want to hurt us too. So, don't go too far."

Sakai held a bitter expression like he had eaten a bug as the girls spread out slightly. Due to it being cold, they all had some magical clothes on to protect them from the cold, having summoned it with demonic power, coating them in the clothes that would keep them warm.

Akeno went left, Ravel went south, and Sakai and Koneko went together towards the east. Towards the north was nothing, Sakai knew that to be true since it was just the end of a cliff, unless Lint jumped off the cliff, then he didn't see her going that way.

"Hmmm, if she was around here, there would be some kind of clue around here to where she went, right?"

Ravel posed her thoughts, to which Sakai nodded.

"You're right. There's snow around here…perhaps there are footprints or something? I doubt that she knows how to fly yet, so she would have to walk, run, whatever that she needs to do. It makes sense, I suppose, right?"

Koneko nodded as she stuck close to Sakai himself, holding onto his hand.

"…We're going to find her, Sakai-san."

Sakai held a bitter expression, as a nod of his head affirmed what she said.

"Of course we are. No one of my peerage gets left behind, or forgotten. She's my peerage member after all, I am going to find her, and then bring her back. No matter what happens, Lint-san is coming back home with us."

Koneko saw that he was worried for Lint, and it made sense why he was.

Akeno rose a finger to her lips, twiddling with the thoughts of where Lint had gone.

"Sakai-kun, where was Lint-chan coming from when we saw her? Do you remember seeing which way they came from?"

Sakai unfortunately shook his head.

"I didn't see, we were only able to witness her getting stabbed. From my best guess, it would be the way that Koneko-chan and I are going. But that's only because towards the way that you two are going, is something that wouldn't really resonate with me for a mission…I think so anyway. I don't know, Akeno-chan. I really don't know."

Akeno could see it too, what Koneko was seeing, and how worried he was for the Knight girl.

If he was worried for her, then she wasn't going to say anything bad, she was going to do her best to make sure that they came across Lint again, and made sure that while answering for what she did, also making sure that she was protected, safe too.

As they walked around, Koneko was the first to see something.

"Sakai-san, here!"

Surprisingly, Koneko let go of Sakai's hand, and went towards something on the ground…a fading footprint.

Because of the snow around, it was hard to discern, but looking at it directly, Koneko could see a footprint in the snow. She didn't know Lint's foot size, but it looked to her to be that of a girls footprint, alerting Sakai and the others who went rushing over.

"You're right Koneko-chan, this is a footprint!"

"She must've come through here."

Ravel spoke with a serene voice, Akeno nodding, and traced the foots path, seeing it going towards the east.

"She's heading east. There's something east, isn't there?"

"It's the best chance that we've got. If we fly, we'll get there faster. Akeno-chan, Ravel-chan, get out your wings. I'll carry Koneko-chan since she isn't a Devil just yet. If we fly east, we might be able to spot Lint-san soon! Even though she's a Knight, she only recently became a Knight so let's hope that she hasn't mastered her piece just yet."

"Got it!"

"Understood Sakai-sama!"

Immediately, Sakai spread his Devils wings, as did Akeno. Ravel manifested her fiery wings, and Sakai picked up Koneko in his arms. Together, they took to the sky, and flew east to make sure that they got to Lint in time.

* * *

"You don't give up, do you?"

A man said as he looked towards Lint.

She was panting, and felt slightly faint, but there was a trail of bodies before her. She could see the bodies, and while she hated killing, it was necessary this time, she wasn't going to say that she was sorry this time, and she looked at the men before her, giving another pant.

"I don't care, I have to save those children before you do anything to them."

She said with a clear conviction in her eyes, but the man just laughed heartily.

"We've got to admit that you've done well. You've got a few bodies behind you. But, you're not getting any closer than you have now."

"That's what you think!"

Lint shot forward with her worn down light sword that had some cracks in it, and slashed heartily for the neck of the creature before her, the man that was before her.

"You're naïve Lint!"

He brought up his sword, and deflected the blade before it could touch him with the sound of metal clashing together, sparks spreading around the area that they were in, clashing against the snow due to what their swords did, thrusting his hand forward with a punching motion.

"Don't think so!"

Lint brought up her gun, and used it as a guard, defending herself from the attack that could've hurt her. She twisted the gun, so the barrel was pointed right at the mans hand, shooting it without a worry in the world, blood splattering out of the mans hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh! You fucking hateful bitch! I'll end you!"

He retracted his hand with more blood coming out of his hand. It fell down to the ground, and dyed it the colour of red. Even then, he raised a hand to his bloodied hand, and attempted to make it feel better, no matter how they were going to do it.

"Don't think you can win this, Lint!"

One of the men behind him made a magic circle, and shot off many fireballs towards the panting warrior.

Lint brought up her weapon, and slashed again and again, cleaving through the fire. The sword itself was breaking down by the second, but she didn't care, and continued slashing through the fire that was before her.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Lint raised her gun, shooting some bullets forward towards the fire user, and some of the others.

The enemy raised some barriers, defending themselves from the attacks of the bullets, blocking the bullets before they could touch them. She clicked her tongue and rushed forward. As she did, she realized that she was faster than she was when a human, and was able to dodge out of the way of the magical attacks that headed for her.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Lint managed to cleave her way through some of the magician. They of course fought back against her, and she got some wounds. But they weren't detrimental to her work, and she managed to cut down more than five before the previous man with the large sword came out, and swung for Lint.

"Try this Lint!"

Lint gritted her teeth, and used her blade to block the sword. The sword itself was laced with a magical aura, therefore was heavier to deal damage, and that meant for the blade that was in her hand, her eyes widening when seeing what happened to her blade.

"Aaaargh!"

Lint watched as her sword was obliterated from existence, and she was knocked down to the ground. Lint grimaced when her body hit the ground, and felt pain ripple through her body, but she didn't cry, she definitely didn't cry.

The man walked over to Lint, hovering above her with the sword in his hand.

"Look again, Lint. Didn't this happen to you before? God, you're so weird! You come here half cocked without a real plan!? You're an idiot Lint! You're stupid! You're not going to get past us Lint! You're gone from this world!"

Lint gritted her teeth as she grasped her gun.

"A-As long as there is life in my body, I won't lose to you, and save those children…I won't allow them to suffer, anymore!"

She went to stand and shoot the gun, but before she could, the man kicked her in the abdomen, and sent her down towards the ground with a heavy cry, spitting out some blood.

The man walked over, and once again hovered above her, his sword dangling above her own body. She went to raise the gun, but he kicked it out of her hand, it sliding across the snow and came to a halt near a tree.

"That won't work, with me Lint. You're not dealing with little soldiers. You're dealing with the big dogs now. And you're not going to win against me. You came so far, and so wide. But, you won't be able to do this now. You've lost Lint, you're going to die again. I suppose that Devil boy wasted his piece on you, didn't he?"

Lint looked scorned at what she heard, and felt bitter about her expression that was on her face right now, and wished that she didn't come alone now. She was going to be sorrowful when she was going to die, and now that she was a Devil…where was she going to go now?

"D-Don't come near me, bastard!"

Lint stood up, pushing away the blade with her bare hand, cutting it slightly, and swung her fists futilely against him.

He made the smallest of body movements to avoid the attacks that came for him, and then ultimately pushed her body over with his finger. That finger embedded into her stomach, forcing her body against the ground, and once again…he went over her body, and hung his sword over her.

"Now Lint, have you done? You've got a good mouth on you, swearing like that."

"It's nothing compared to what you've done to those children, scum!"

Lint argued, but the man just laughed a little bit.

"You're funny, Lint. I like that attitude of yours, please don't be so worried about this now. So here we go, now die!"

The man thrusted the sword down, and Lint closed her eyes, expecting her death…

.

.

.

…but it didn't come.

Her death didn't come.

She wasn't dead, and she didn't get stabbed.

Why didn't she get stabbed?

She didn't understand what had just happened…she wasn't stabbed.

Why wasn't she? She didn't understand at all, she was unsure of what was going on right now. She didn't even think that it would be possible to not get stabbed. She knew that she didn't dodge it, and she remembered the cold steel last time. But this time, she didn't even get stabbed, it didn't make sense to her.

"W-What is this!?"

She heard the would be killers voice again, and it was aimed towards her position.

She wasn't sure what happened, so she dared to open her eyes.

When she did, she saw that there was a water barrier around her.

"How did…"

"Oi!" She heard a powerful voice from above her, so she looked and saw in the sky, Sakai was flying there, together with Koneko in one of his arms, Ravel and Akeno being nearby. "Don't even think about touching my Knight, scum! I won't allow you to do something like that! Now, get away!"

Sakai swung his arm around, and the barrier responded. The water from the barrier spread out, and like a wave, washed backwards towards the enemies. The man tried to fight against the powerful wave, but Sakai drew power from the snow around, adding it to the water he had, and washed back the enemies before him, pushing them backwards.

"Ara ara, I think that these naughty boys need to be punished~"

With lightning within her fingers, Akeno raised her hand, and the sky flashed golden. Then the next moment, a large lightning bolt rained down, and mixed with the water.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

They were shocked…

They received the shocking conclusion of lightning and water together. It wrapped around their bodies, and gave them the biggest shock of their lives. Smoke came from their bodies as it continued, Akeno and Sakai using more of their bodies together.

It was their combined power that worked well. Lightning and water, combined together. It was a perfect combination together. Sakai and Akeno fitted well together, and their powers complimented one another.

"Well, I might as well get in on the action too!"

Ravel raised her hand, and made flames dance within her fingers. Towards the enemies, she put her hand outwards, and released a semi large fireball. The fire responded with the lightning infused water, and added a new heat to it, burning the enemies as well as shocking them, the three displaying their techniques quite well together.

"I-I don't understand…"

Lint was shocked, confused, and happy at the same time.

She saw the enemies before her being washed away with Sakai clapping his hands together, and washed away the enemies.

Immediately, Sakai went down with the others towards Lint, Lint looking on with a timid smile. Sakai though had a seriously surprisingly stern looking face, something that none of them had ever seen before, Lint being worried on what had happened.

As he was about to speak, Koneko leapt out of his arms, and shot behind him, having sensed something with her enhanced senses, and rallied her fist backwards. Sakai looked, and saw that she hit someone in the face, knocking them backwards, and knocked them out of their minds, putting them into an unconscious state.

Sakai smiled at Koneko's strength. She hadn't been reincarnated, yet she managed to knock someone out with her normal strength alone. That made him smile, as he put a hand to his chin, and stroked thoughtfully.

But then, he looked towards Lint once confirming that there were no more enemies behind him, or around him.

"Lint-san, you ran away."

Lint looked down as Sakai made a barrier around them, so no one else would be able to see them, or get them if they were found by someone.

"Sakai-sama…I just…I…"

"Come here, you silly Lint-san."

She didn't expect Sakai to do this, and that was hugging her. His arms went around her neck, and hugged her tightly. Sakai's warm body heated up Lint's own body as she attempted to resist the hug, but he didn't stop, and continued to hug her.

Eventually, she stopped attempting to get away, and fully embraced the hug while crying.

"Sakai-sama…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…no, I needed to do this…"

"What are you attempting to do exactly Lint-san?"

Lint looked at Sakai with teary eyes, and shed them. Sakai, not liking to see his Knight cry, used his fingers to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes as Koneko, Akeno, and Ravel all walked closer towards them, and quietly listened.

"I…I was on a mission…I suppose you could call it a self type of mission. The Church didn't order me, but it was a mission I wanted to do, because of what I had found out had been happening here. It sickened me, and I couldn't keep myself from screaming aloud, I couldn't stop what was going on. I, wanted to save them, the children."

"Saving them from what, exactly?"

Ravel asked for all of them, which made Lint lower her eyes in sadness.

"Experimentation."

"Experimentation…?"

Lint nodded at Akeno's doubting words, and continued on sadly.

"You see…there are people here…and other places, that are experimenting on children, and are attempting to try and make them forcibly use their Sacred Gear's, forcing them to go into Balance Breaker states, doing ruthless experimentation's on their bodies, and causing their Sacred Gear's to break, killing the hosts, or, to make them feel like they are going to die, too. It gives them tremendous amounts of pain, and their bodies can't handle it. They are only children, and forcing them to go Balance Breaker for their own deeds."

"…Why would someone do that?"

The one to ask was Koneko herself, with Lint shaking her body.

"Because, they are building an army of Sacred Gear users, and making them develop in their own ways. You see, they have theories that if they gain Balance Breakers their way, then they can shape the abilities of what it is going to be, their Balance Breaker's that is. In some cases, it has succeeded, but it has left the minds of the individual husks of their former selves. They, don't resemble who they are before, and aren't anything. Plus, it is lowering their lifespans too, draining them of what little lifespans the human children actually have. Like say that a humans lifespan is, I don't know, 90 years, or so, but this is dropping that from 90, to 5 years at most, and that's if their bodies don't break down before that. The longest I've seen someone live is little over a year, before they run out of their lifespan, and died."

"That's terrible…"

Sakai whimpered, as Ravel and Akeno had teary eyes. Even Koneko had some too, how horrifying the children's experiences had to be. Lint herself had teary eyes, as she wriggled around on the ground, trying to make everything better, but it wasn't making anything better.

"Yeah…and I wanted it to stop. I couldn't stand by and watch people die like that. I, also saw someone I really liked die by this way of experimentation. It is cruel, their minds or Sacred Gear's breaking. It is truly terrible to witness something so devastating. Either of those outcomes is horrible. Dying by your Sacred Gear breaking, or by your mind being broken, which is as good as dead, as there's nothing left of them, they are mindless puppets to be manipulated. So, I had to stop it, anyway that I possibly could."

As he listened to her story, Sakai couldn't deny that she really was a good person.

She was a good person, Sakai could clearly see that Lint really did care about these children, and that made him care about it too. Caring about the cause that she was trying to do, Sakai actually felt himself connecting with Lint in new and interesting ways.

"I see…Lint-san, I understand…but, going on your own? What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let them suffer anymore! I am grateful to Sakai-sama for everything he did for me, but I couldn't continue on there like that! My new life, was good. But, I couldn't forget my former mission too. I needed to save them to the best of my abilities."

"I understand that Lint-san, but going off on your own, do you know how dangerous it is doing that?"

Lint felt her body tense at the words Sakai was using.

"I know it's dangerous…"

"But, you're not alone Lint-san."

Sakai cut her off, Lint's eyes widening as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I-I…"

"You're not alone, Lint-san." He stated again, showing a kind smile on his lips. "I'm your King, Lint-san. You're a part of my peerage, my family. If you had only come to me before, and told me all of this, I would've of course helped you."

"Y-You would?"

Sakai nodded at her doubting face, and gave her a gentle hug.

"This is very important to you Lint-san, and if it is important to you, then it is important to me. And hearing this, of course I am going to help you. Lint-san, this is something that shouldn't be happening. People experimenting on children for power? That's sick, it's disgusting. They shouldn't be doing that, and if I had known before, we would've called upon the Maou-sama's for some help. Unfortunately they are busy right now, and it isn't like any other adult is willing to help either because it is me, so I will be stepping into that state and fighting too."

"Sakai-sama…I…I was…I wanted to help them…"

Sakai continued to hug her, giving the back of her head a pat.

"That's why we're going to be going together, Lint-san."

"W-What?"

Sakai took a breath, and continued while smiling.

"We're going to be doing this mission together. Since this is important to you, and we're going to be saving children, I don't see why not. I vowed to myself long ago…not again."

"Not again…?"

Lint didn't know what he meant, so Sakai explained while smiling.

"I vowed that to when my friends died. I wouldn't have them suffer for anything else. Children, deserve to be happy, running around free, and honestly doing whatever they want to do. They don't need to be tortured like this. So, we're going to go and save these children, okay?"

"He's right, Lint-chan." Akeno walked over, and hugged onto her form too. "We're a peerage now, and we're going to save these children. Like Sakai-kun, I also take offense to people attempting to hurt children like this, and we're going to finish off these bad guys once and for all."

"…I will also help."

Koneko cut in by saying that, and also went over to them, hugging onto her form.

"They are right. This is wrong, we're not turning back now. I'll lend my support too."

Ravel walked over, and hugged onto her form too.

Lint looked between Sakai, Akeno, Koneko, and Ravel, and saw that all of them were smiling at her. In the end, she couldn't do anything other than cry her eyes out. She, couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"Waaaaaaaaah! I haven't ever come across kinder people before! Y-You guys, are really going to help me!?"

[Of course!]

With their answers together, Lint was convinced that she had found people that really…did like her, and want her around. They weren't going to judge her, and they weren't going to say anything bad either. They only wanted her to be happy, and healthy, too.

"T-Then…w-we're going to be fighting to get out of here, right? We're going to get them out?"

"Right, lead the way, and we'll fight them off while you save them."

Lint was about to nod at Sakai…when she remembered.

She remembered her sword had been broken, and she didn't have another weapon with her, besides her gun, and she couldn't fight with just her gun. It wasn't something that she could do, and now she was stuck.

"Ara, what's wrong Lint-chan?"

Akeno quizzed with a raised eyebrow, as Lint looked towards the fragments of her sword.

"I, haven't gotten a weapon to fight with…there's nothing that I can do now…"

Sakai put a hand under his chin, and gave a little thought.

"That's…not entirely true."

"What do you mean? I don't have a sword…"

Sakai broke away from Lint, and held out his hands.

As he did, a magic circle appeared within his hands, and a light shone outwards. The light encased his hands, and went upwards, an object appearing in his hands, which seemed to be forming a box. Yes, it was a box that formed in his hands and it was for Lint…

"This, houses a special sword inside. I've already removed the other items inside of it, so only the sword remains."

He explained, Lint being confused.

Sakai furrowed his eyebrows, and continued as the others saw how pained Sakai looked to do this.

"It was a sword that my friend gave me once. It was a sword that is only meant to go to a special person. Only the wielder of this sword can hold this blade, and unfortunately, it isn't me that the sword wants to go too. No, the sword…wishes for you, Lint-san."

"Me…? How do you know?"

Sakai gestured to the box, and the bright glow that was coming from it.

"It only glows like that when you're around. I've been observing it for the past few days now, and it is only you, that the sword glows around. Lint-san, the sword was never mine…no, I was just a place holder for the sword, until it was ready to be delivered to its rightful heir, or heiress in this case, and that's you, Lint-san."

Lint looked down at the box, and then up to Sakai, and saw how pained he looked right now.

"But…this seems to mean a lot to you."

"You mean more to me than a sword ever could, Lint-san. Even from my former friend…I know that he'd want you to have the blade. Since you're my Knight, I cannot deny you the chance to have such a weapon at your fingertips. Serve it well, respect it, and use it to the best of your abilities."

Lint began shedding tears as she peeled the seal off the box. As soon as she did, the box shattered into a million pieces, and a single sword appeared within Lint's hand. The sword was giving off a very strong aura, and while the others were wary of the blade, Lint looked completely relaxed holding the blade itself.

The blade had a sleek look to it. The steel was a sleek silver colour not unlike Grayfia's hair, and had a dark hilt. Jewels decorated the hilt of the blade, red ones at that. From the tip of the blade, it had a red colour that went down two inches exactly, coating said blade. Finally, the guard looked like the teeth of a monster.

Sakai saw how Lint was staring at the blade, and saw how she was entranced by the blade. If she was to look away, it was like she and the blade never had been apart. Like they were one another, and had one another's abilities known.

"See, Lint-san? It is yours. The sword, belongs with you. Since its previous wielder was my friend, you've got to definitely make sure that the blade is well looked after. And you can only have it under the condition that you're never going to do something so stupid like that ever again, okay Lint-san?"

Lint nodded as she held up the blade.

"Yes…I understand. I am Sakai-sama's Knight now…I definitely won't leave your side, Sakai-sama! I won't ever leave your side, Sakai-sama! This blade, is something that you believe in, and something that you love! I will cherish this blade, and keep it for myself, and use it as your blade! I am Sakai-sama's blade after all, and I will march on with Hrotti!"

With the name of the blade known, Hrotti, Lint marched forward, and pointed her blade forward with a wide smile on her face.

Sakai, and the others looked on at her for a few moments, before they began walking forward too.

* * *

"This is it, everyone."

Lint said as she stood outside of a large door. Sakai, and the others stood near her, and Sakai looked over the building. It was quite…small, than what he thought it was going to be. It barely was large than a second story house, but the door before them was quite large. However, the length of the building was not bad, it was quite long.

"Right, now. Here's the plan. We're going in from the front. There's no point going towards this with a sneaky plan because no doubt, they know we're here already. We're going through the front door. Our objective is to get those children out of the place. Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan. That's your job. Secure their escape, while Akeno-chan, myself, and Lint-san will deal with the others that might come for them. And we're not holding back, these people are monsters for doing this to children. We're not taking prisoners. We've all got our objectives, right?" The girls nodded their heads, so Sakai looked towards Lint. "Lint-san, let's go. Make a scene."

"Got it! Come on Hrotti! Let's shine!"

She raised her blade upwards, and a dark demonic power encased the blade, and then she swung it downwards. The blades aura was released immediately, cutting through the large steel doors that were before her, leaving nothing in her path.

"Let's go!"

Sakai burst inside with the others immediately, and saw people scrambling with swords, weapons of different natures, even some having Sacred Gears. The halls were littered with doorways, and Sakai could see children looking out of them, all looked afraid, at the same time.

Sakai couldn't stand that, so he walked forward as water danced around him.

"Ara, seems like we've got a situation where we have to go forward like this." Sakai summoned a large wave before him, and put his hand forward. "Try and escape me like this, you idiots!"

"Attack!"

The projectile users went first, and shot off light bullets, arrows and other types of weapons towards them. Even long range Sacred Gear users attacked at the same time, releasing many different powers towards the group.

"I don't think so!"

Sakai went first, and manipulated the water around them, making a barrier to defend against it. As soon as the attacks touched the water, Sakai's water wrapped around them, freezing them and then they dropped to the ground, shattering them instantly out of existence. With that, the long range users weren't able to touch the group.

Sakai then clapped his hands together, and ice daggers were formed around him, using the pre-existing water to aid him in making these icicle daggers. They looked sharp, ready to stab out anything that could be before them.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck is this kid!?"

"Get out of here water boy!"

He twirled around and then thrusted his finger outwards, which managed to pierce many different enemies that were before him, the people at the back unable to stop it due to the ice being sharper than some of their weapons.

"Come on! We're fighting here!"

"Let's kill them up close!"

"We're going to beat them strongly!"

Next, the front line fighters came forward with weapons of light, and other types of weapons. Lint this time stepped forward with her sword at the ready, and Akeno stood behind her with her hand crackling with lightning.

"If it is sword users, leave this to me!"

"Ara, I wonder what's going to happen now?"

Lint rushed forward first with her demonic sword. Using the sharp edge of the blade, she cleaved through many different soldiers while cutting down some that weren't even near her, sending out shockwaves from her blade of demonic power, cutting them down without mercy within her eyes, Sakai watching on with surprise that she was able to do something like that with just getting the blade within a few minutes.

Lint was using the speed of the Knight quite well. She dodged the enemies attacks that were coming for her, parrying them away from her body, and using her sword to slice and dice them apart. She was a woman on a mission, no half baked attacks within her sword movements. She was willing to kill for this, taking out the people that hurt children, she wasn't messing around this time.

Akeno also went forward, and from the middle range fighters, she stuck her hand out, and sent bolts of lightning, ice, fire, and other types of demonic powers towards them. Some of them clashed against it, and were able to stop them, but her lightning got through and shocked the enemies, causing them to fall to the floor without a care in the world.

"Ara, Lint-chan! Behind you!"

Akeno noticed a man with a sword type Sacred Gear slashing towards Lint, and she wasn't going to make it in time. So, Akeno danced lightning in her hand, and shot it forward. The lightning wrapped around the mans body, allowing Lint to turn around, and slice the man in two from top to tail.

"Damn, she's beast~"

Sakai said as he thrusted his hand forward. From the water around him, ropes of water appeared, and wrapped around some of the enemies. Moving his hands, the ropes dragged the enemies together, and then Sakai stopped, clicking his fingers.

"N-No way!"

"It's so cold!"

"Make it stop! Please!"

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooooop!"

As he did, the water ropes turned to ice, freezing their bodies. Sakai put his hand forward, and summoned a very fine piece of ice, which was quite sharp, and in the shape of a blade. Swinging his hand outwards, Sakai threw the ice blade, which cleaved through the enemies, essentially killing them on the spot.

"Wow, I didn't know that Sakai-sama could be so strong and kill like that."

Lint noted as she cut down some enemies before her,

Though none of them liked killing, all could tell that these people weren't good. They were evil people, that needed to be punished. The evilness in their hearts weren't something that they could ignore, and had to take it out before anything else happened.

However, despite the fact that these people were researchers, they were easily able to discern that the researchers weren't warriors, not really. And the warriors that they did have weren't experienced, they were newbies, at best. Sakai surmised that they were saving the stronger enemies until later on.

After knocking them back a little bit, Ravel and Koneko went forward towards the cells. Ravel summoned some flames to her hands, and announced "Stand back!" to the children on the other side of the door who did so without complaints.

"Hah!"

Ravel took a breath and released a fireball, shooting it towards the door, which blew it off its hinges. Immediately, Koneko put her hand forward, and made the gesture to follow.

"…Come with us, we're getting you out of here."

The children looked reluctant at first, but then they saw how kind Ravel and Koneko looked. Deciding to take a chance with them, the children followed them with Koneko rushing towards the doors, and guiding them out of the door, Ravel staying at the door she blew open to cover them.

"No! Our experiments! They're getting away! Stop them!"

One of the researchers yelled, so the men and women tried harder, shooting out different types of powers towards Ravel.

Ravel stepped forward, and summoned some of her flames towards the enemies, hurling them out like they weren't anything at all. The flames were strong. While she wasn't as strong as her brother's, Ravel's flames weren't weak either, and managed to sweep over the incoming enemies that were before them.

From her flames, the soldiers felt their skin burn and sizzling. Sakai smiled, and summoned some water, forming them into arrows, and shot them off like bullets, penetrating the soldiers bodies and killing them on the spot.

Soon, the soldiers lessened and Ravel, along with Koneko managed to free most of the children, and get them outside.

"Stop! All of you! I won't allow this to happen!"

Suddenly, stepping out from the darkness was a man that held a large sword. The aura around the sword was holy, but it wasn't a true holy sword. All of them could tell that from just looking at the blade. However, it did look impressive to see at least.

"Sakai-sama, this man is very strong! He's someone crafted by the Church, but is a former member, who went stray, and has an undeniable ability to use holy power as its base form! Also, the sword is supposed to be crafted from the finest of steels, and actually enhances his holy powers! We've got to be careful!"

After assessing the situation from Lint, Sakai nodded his head, and stood together with his peerage members, along with Ravel, and Koneko too. All five of them stood together, and had eyes of sharpness that wouldn't be retracted anytime soon.

"So, this is the person you explained about on the way here."

Lint nodded her head.

"That's right, we've got to be careful, Sakai-sama."

The man began chuckling as he walked forward, dragging his sword across the ground, cutting it apart. Sakai furrowed his eyebrows, and stood to the front, showing his impressive water skills that danced around him beautifully.

"Then, I will make the first move!"

Sakai put his hand forward, and shot forward a very powerfully dense beam of water that would break apart most bodies. However, the man stood before the water, and scoffed at the sight before him, raising his blade.

"So, from the Sitri clan, then? Alright, I will cut it down too!"

The man swung his blade downwards, and released a holy wave. The wave went through Sakai's attack surprisingly easily, heading for his body. Sakai took a breath, and raised some defensive barriers between himself and the holy wave. While it cut through some of the barriers, Sakai managed to block the attack the best that he could.

"I won't allow you to touch my King!"

Sakai saw Akeno move forward, and used her lightning powers to shoot off a large bolt of lightning. Though Sakai was regretful that Akeno wasn't using her holy lightning abilities to the best of their abilities.

"Lightning? Well, it seems that I am dealing with Devils after all. That should be fine too."

The man rushed forward, and sidestepped as the lightning was about to hit him. His impressive speed also seemed shocking to Akeno as he avoided her attack, and used his sword to cut apart the lightning that she used against her.

"Don't forget about me!"

Lint wasn't going to back down immediately, and made her stance known. She rushed forward, with her blade before her. Her demonic sword surrounded itself with demonic power, and she shot it forward like a blast of demonic power would be shot off.

"Aah Lint! So, you've returned here, have you?! Still trying to rescue the children!?"

"I will rescue the children! I will get them out of here!"

Lint said as the man increased the holy power of his blade, managing to cut apart the demonic wave released from the sword. He went to continue slicing with a wave of holy power, but Lint used her speed to decrease the gap between them, swinging from the left hand side with her sword at his neck.

"You cheeky bitch!"

The man raised the sword just in time, and blocked her strike. The sound of the blades connecting reverberated throughout the area. Sparks came off the blades of the other, as the struggled between each others stances.

"Swearing is never good! And I won't allow you to move forward this time!"

Lint came again and again with her sword, but the man managed to deflect the blade each time.

"It seems like you've become slightly better than last time, and you're faster too. You must've become the Devil boys Knight, and gained increased speed. Either way, it seems like your blade is new too. Nice, I will be taking it off your corpse."

"I don't think so!"

Sakai wouldn't allow the sword to go, so he put his hand forward, and unleashed numerous arrows of water.

"And me too~"

Lightning sprang forward, and wrapped around the water, increasing their powers together. A barrage of powers mixed together, and became lightning water arrows, shooting them forward together towards the enemy.

"Hmph!"

The man made small movements as he cut them apart with his sword. Sakai and Akeno were both surprised that he managed to actually do something like that.

"And, don't forget about me too!"

Ravel thrusted her hand forward, and summoned wind with her Phenex powers. Using the wind, she turned them towards the lightning water arrows, and used them to wrap around the attacks, increasing their powers too.

"D-Damn it!"

Because of that, the attacks became harder to cut apart. Though he managed to do something against them, cutting apart the lightning water wind arrows. Sakai and the others remained in surprise as he managed to do something like that.

However, as he was being pushed back by their attacks, this was the main plan for the moment, since Koneko was sneaking to the remaining cells, and directing the children out of the area. The man didn't notice this as Sakai and the others made it a point to do something like keep him distracted.

"That's it! I've had enough!"

The man didn't feel like fighting anymore, so increased the holy power around his body and made a dent in the ground. Because of the power being released from him was very strong, the power around him was shaking the entire building.

"And I've had enough of you!"

Lint couldn't stand the man anymore, so she readied her gun and sword, going forward with the enhanced speed. Swinging left and right, Lint went to strike him down, but the man just kept blocking each attempt that she was doing with his own sword.

"Your movements aren't half bad Lint. It is amazing that you're about to do something like that, but I cannot find myself enjoying this fight for much longer, I've got things that I need to do, and that includes killing you, and retrieving the children!"

The man slashed at Lint, parrying her attack, making it raise upwards. She gasped, and watched as his fist infused with holy power. She raised her gun, and fired a bullet of light towards the enemy, but he dodged out of the paths attack, only for his fist to go forward towards her as she was helpless to move…

"I don't think so!"

"Me neither~"

Suddenly, Sakai used water around her, to make a shield, and block the attack from reaching her body. At the same time, Akeno infused lightning into it, so it would give him a shock, which it did, making his body jitter with lightning.

"Koneko-san! Your turn!"

"…I suppose."

Ravel went next to Koneko, and she jumped. At the same time, Ravel manipulated the winds around her to create a bubble of wind. As Koneko was descending to the ground, Ravel thrusted her hands forward, and like a rocket, she shot it towards Koneko, propelling her like a speeding bullet towards the man.

"S-Shit!"

He went to bring his sword up to defend against Koneko, but Lint was in their, swinging for his neck with her demonic blade.

"You're not escaping this time!"

The man didn't have much choice in the end, but to block the swords strike with his own sword, and had a struggle of blades with her.

"Fine, if you won't do something like that, then my fist will do!"

At the incoming Koneko, the man raised his free fist, infusing power of holy into his hand and went to strike.

"Akeno-chan!"

"Got it!"

Using the water around the barriers remains, Sakai made a very strong rope of water, and brought it towards the wrist of the man, pulling him downwards. Akeno also used her lightning to blend it with the water, shocking the man at the same time that he was being restrained.

Now, he didn't have any option left. He was being attacked by Lint from one side, and his hand was restrained by the other. Koneko like the bullet she was, came in fast and hard, and extended her hand, thrusting it against his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A heavy sound rang out throughout the area, blowing the man off his face. Though Koneko wasn't a Rook yet, her physical strength was impressive enough to allow the girl to blow him off his feet, crashing him against the wall behind him.

The girls and boy panted…however, they didn't have long to celebrate their victory.

The man came out of the wall with injuries on his body, and a dark look within his eyes.

"Y-You pieces of trash! Don't think that you'll get out of here alive!" He stomped his foot on the ground and shook the building even more than before. "Now, let's bring down the house, shall we everyone!?"

With another step, the man sent waved of holy power around the facility, causing the walls to rupture, breaking them apart.

The building itself began shaking, and the roof also began caving in too. Rubble almost fell on the ground, but the combined efforts of Ravel's fire, and Sakai's water destroyed the rubble from above coming down on them.

"Now, I shall bid you, adieu."

With a final bow of his head, the man activated a magic circle below his feet, and teleported away as some of the facility caved in just where he was, cutting off that part of the facility from the outside world.

"S-Shit, the building is coming down!"

Akeno yelled, as Sakai pointed to the exit.

"Get to the exit, quickly! Everyone! We need to leave now!"

"But, there are still children in the far off cell!"

Lint argued, so Sakai extended his wings, and went that way.

"I'll get them! Just get out!"

"B-But-"

"Sakai-kun will do it, Lint-chan! We need to leave right now!"

Lint didn't like it, but she followed the others out of the building. The other girls looked reluctant too, but they had to get out on their King's orders. Did it make sense to them? Of course it did. Sakai was the type to put his peerage before himself in any given situation, and that meant this situation too.

Sakai flew through the facility and avoided some of the rubble falling down on him at the same time. The building around him was coming to an end. from what he could see, the man intentionally did this to kill them, but it wasn't going to succeed.

Sakai made it to the door that housed the last of the children, so he thrusted his fist forward, once gesturing the children away from the door, smashing it down to the ground, Sakai noticing the children all looked fearful.

"Come on, quickly! We need to leave now!"

"Y-Yes!"

One of the girls answered as they rushed Sakai, hugging him tightly for dear life. He counted five children all being there, being around, maybe his age. They didn't look much older than he did, if they were at all. They were quite young, and it made Sakai feel sick that there were so many children were being experimented on.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get out of here!"

They all nodded, and followed after Sakai as he rushed through the corridor towards the exist. On the other side of the exist, he could see Akeno gesturing him as she yelled "Come on!" as loud as she could.

"Aaah! Onii-san! Up there!"

One of the children noticed the roof collapsing in on them as they neared the exit.

Sakai gritted his teeth, and thrusted his hand upwards. As he did, a field of water appeared, almost like a net, catching the falling roof. Sakai bit his bottom lip at the weight of the roof that he was holding up.

"Run! All of you run! Get out of here now!"

The children nodded, and rushed to the exit. Each one that went forward, took a second to look back at the boy that saved them, and all had appreciative smiles.

Once the last ones were out, Sakai grunted "Gaak…" as his strength wained from the fight, and he dropped the barrier above his head, running towards the exit as fast as he possibly could, not caring that he could be crushed since his peerage had gotten out alive.

"Sakai-kun!"

Lightning erupted from the exit, breaking apart some roof that was going to entomb Sakai, destroying it instantly. Since Akeno was his Queen, she wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Sakai, and therefore she used her powers to break down the rubble that was immediately above him.

"Me too!"

Ravel summoned some fire, and shot fireballs out, melting some of the rubble that headed for his body. She also used her winds to bring together some of the rubble and used her fire to melt it out of existence, saving Sakai from being killed.

"No, this won't allow me to do it! I will save him too!"

Lint couldn't watch anymore, and therefore she charged up her sword, and released a wide array of demonic power, obliterating half of the roof, along with some of the rubble that fell down to Sakai's body.

"I will also help!"

Koneko lifted some large steel beam, and swung it as far as she could, taking out some of the roof that collapsed before Sakai, blocking his path, which she unblocked for him, allowing him to get out of the building with a leap of his body.

His body collided with Lint's, and they rolled in the snow until they came to a halt. Sakai's body ended up on top of Lint's body. Lint's eyes, and Sakai's eyes met as the building came crumbling down all together.

"Wow…Sakai-sama's eyes are…"

Lint was about to comment on his eyes, when Akeno dragged Sakai to his feet, and hugged him tightly. Koneko and Ravel did the same thing, with the children all looking on, confused on what was going to happen now.

Lint herself felt her face heat up briefly as she rose to her feet, seeing all the children staring at them, and then…

[Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!]

The children burst out with their cheers for the group, causing her to let out a few tears, a wide smile on her adorable face.

"Thank you everyone!"

"You've really saved us!"

"No more experiments!"

"We're saved!"

As they cheered, Sakai walked over to Lint, and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Your mission has been completed now."

Lint shed some more tears, hugging the boy tightly around the neck.

"Thanks to Sakai-sama and the others…t-they have been, set free…they aren't going to be experimented on again…they are free…"

Sakai nodded, and patted the back of her head as the children gathered around, and cheered harder and harder.

"You're right, they have been set free, and they are safe now. Thanks to you too Lint-san, you've saved them too. You've accomplished your mission now, you've been able to stop this now, and say that you're going to be okay."

Lint giggled as she continued to cry happy tears, the others all smiling towards her.

What they didn't notice was someone, watching over them, and had darkened eyes towards them.

* * *

Once Sakai, and the others returned back to the castle, explained what happened to Serafall, and such, who was going to sort out what was going to happen with the children next, having already sent some people to take care of them, and return them to the good part of the Church, Sakai was drawn to the sight of Ravel before him.

"Sup Ravel-chan~? What's going on~?"

Ravel's face turned a little pink at the directness of his voice, but didn't care much as she was face to face with Sakai, someone that she had grown to have…affections for.

"Sakai-sama, what we did today, was really amazing. Everything we did, the children being saved, us doing that, and seeing their smiling faces, and appreciative looks. I am so blessed to have come to this place like this, I am truly pleased, you know that?"

She bequeathed Sakai with a loving smile, which he returned with a red face.

"We sure did~ It is always good to be the hero's, isn't it?"

Ravel nodded, putting her hands behind her back, and leaned forward.

"Sakai-sama, I've decided myself that this is the best chance to say it…Sakai-sama, I wish to join your peerage."

Sakai was quite surprised that she said that. He didn't think that she'd actually go that route with their plans, and such. Sakai actually felt worried that she was saying it now, after the thrilling battle that they just had together.

"I…I see, so that's how it is, Ravel-chan?"

Ravel nodded and leaned closer while showing her cutest smile on her lips.

"Sakai-sama, I realize that you were protecting my heart when you allowed me to literally walk in your shoes. But I realized something during our adventures today…and that was, Sakai-sama was someone I could always rely on. In the beginning, Sakai-sama was the person that always came to my side, and defended me, and I want to stand beside Sakai-sama. My heart, belongs to Sakai-sama. He's too kind to allow that thought to disappear."

"Ravel-chan, I haven't heard you speak like this before~"

He noted with a chipper tone, and the girl smiled wider.

"Because it is Sakai-sama, that I wish to be beside, all of the other stuff doesn't matter. The fact that I might get laughed at, yelled at, or even threatened, doesn't matter. Because, Sakai-sama is my Prince."

"Prince?"

She nodded, and hugged onto Sakai, showing some surprising signs of affection.

"My Prince, my Sakai-sama. I've always thought Sakai-sama was a Prince, in my eyes. But today…I saw Sakai-sama give away something that meant so much to him, and even said that Lint-sama meant more than a sword. It shows that Sakai-sama is the best of what Devils have to offer. You're the face that I picture when I picture a Prince, a Devil. A Devil Prince. I picture Sakai-sama sitting in that position, because he is my Prince. He's been my friend for years now, and I wish to serve Sakai-sama till the end. I want to stand beside Sakai-sama as his Princess, as whatever he wants me to be. I want a place beside Sakai-sama, as his peerage member. S-So, would you please accept me Sakai-sama?"

Sakai gazed upon her for a few moments, and thought about what she said. Ultimately, he couldn't deny that her face right now was the embodiment of adorable, and cute mixed together. He truly couldn't deny that slice of life.

"Ravel-chan…it seems like you're saying such things…Ravel-chan, you realize what you're saying? If you do, you'll probably be mocked and ridiculed by others."

"I simply don't care."

Sakai was actually shocked that she said it without hesitation.

Seeing that there wasn't any hesitation within her eyes, Sakai couldn't say that he was against it, and just adopted a kind smile on his face.

"Sure, if that's how you feel, then I will definitely accept you into my peerage."

"R-Really!?"

Sakai nodded and hugged her tightly.

"It seems like you've prepared yourself, and I cannot complain about that. Ravel-chan, if you're happy with this arrangement, then I will gladly have you in my peerage, you're welcome to stay with me like this, you know~? You're definitely going to be my…hmmm, I'll definitely figure it out soon~"

"Aaah! Sakai-sama! That's great! My parents are all for it! You can ask yourself, if you don't believe me!"

"I don't disbelieve you, I understand~ Yes, it sounds like something of that nature~ We'll sort it out soon, for now though. Phew, I am really exhausted. I think that I should be getting to bed, and you should do the same too."

"R-Right!"

Sakai smiled at the young girl, and Ravel did the same, showing signs of true affection between the other.

* * *

"So, what's going to happen to them now?"

Lint asked as she looked down from the hill she was on.

Sakai, Akeno, Koneko (now having turned into his Rook), and Ravel (who was now his Pawn) were stood nearby, overlooking many different children that were stood there, being escorted to different places to live. Since it had been a few days since the incident went down, Sakai and the others came to oversee the process on what had happened.

The ones who were directing them, were a bunch of Exorcists, and even one that looked around Sakai's age too, the gang staying far away but were close enough to see what was happening.

In the beginning, the Church were the people committing these crimes, at least rouge members of the Church. So, they were rehousing the them, vaguely aware of how it happened, but didn't know the full details of what the Devils did.

However, since that day, no one could find a trace of what happened to the top scientists of the facility. Even the man that Sakai, and the others fought, they couldn't find him either. It was as if he had disappeared, and no one else knew where he went either.

"They're going to be going to safe, and good places to live now. Most of them are gonna need watching over, but for the most part, they are going to be okay. The Church has taken responsibility for it, even though they didn't know that this was happening, and are going to make sure they go to loving environments. Onee-chan, my Sera-nee, managed to get in contact with Gabriel-san, and they had a private chat about this. On the instructions of Gabriel-san, it seems the Church has also moved to make sure these children are safe. And the research they were doing, has been destroyed. However, it seems a couple of the top scientists got away."

"I-I see…so, that's how it happened…how does Serafall-sama know Gabriel-sama?"

Asking that right out, Akeno placed a hand on Lint's shoulder.

"You don't want to know the history of the pair of them. Let's just say that Serafall-sama threw a temper tantrum about having to talk with Gabriel-sama, and threatened to kill her if she came onto Sakai-kun, even though he wasn't around when they actually met one another in the first place."

"I've never met her personally, but I've heard that she's a very disgusting being that preys on my Sera-nee and does weird things with her. If she isn't careful, she's gonna have to get punished for torturing my Sera-nee~"

Lint found that odd, as she had only heard good things about Gabriel, and was going to say something about what he said, but Akeno placed her hand outwards, and shook her head. Lint remained confused, but didn't say anything else about that.

"Either way, I am glad that this worked out."

Ravel piped up, earning a nod from Lint who had teary eyes.

"I am glad too. But there are still those guys out there…"

"We'll keep searching for them."

Sakai spoke to the shock of Lint.

"I-It's not-"

"It is, necessary." Sakai began as Lint convulsed with new feelings. "Because those children went through something terrible, we'll find those responsible for this, and make sure that they don't ever do something like this again. Lint-san, this isn't over yet. We'll find who did this, and make them pay for doing this. But, at least these children will be safe."

Lint teared up even more, and she hugged onto Sakai. Her eyes leaked tears, but she didn't care this time, and enjoyed it, in fact. She loved the fact that her eyes were leaking tears this time, since it was because she was happy, immensely happy. So happy that she never thought that she would ever gain such happiness.

"My mission, my final mission as an Exorcist has been completed now. She, is going to be deceased now, Lint the Exorcist. It seems like my time as an Exorcist has come to an end…but, my life as a Devil has just begun."

"Yup! That's right! You're my Knight-chan now! With a new life!"

"Yeah! A new life huh! Hmmm, I wonder what to do…?"

"Ara, it could be anything that you wanted~"

Akeno said as they began turning away, walking in the opposite direction.

"She's right, it could be anything now. It's your new life under Sakai-sama now. He'll be the best Master."

Ravel interjected as Lint nodded her head.

"I've always wanted to play some video games. They seem appealing to me. Ooh, I've always wanted to watch anime too~ I've heard that there's this anime where an orange haired guy has something called a Zanpakuto! And, I want to watch that Ninja show too! Naruto-kun seems cute too~ Ooh, but I've also heard of Hunter X Hunter and that seems cool too~ But wait, there's also One Punch Man too!"

"My, you've been doing your research Lint-san~"

Sakai sang out, Lint gaining starry eyes.

"I've been waiting for this for a little while now~ Anime, manga, games~ All of the these that I couldn't experience at the Church. Kukuku, I wonder what new experiences I should play with next~ I also wish to play Star Ocean, Dead Rising, Resident Evil, and Final Fantasy among other games I saw that time~ I saw them within Sakai-kun's collection, and it seems different to me~ I wish to have fun with these games too~ Uuuu, I can feel it now inside of my breasts~"

Sakai was surprised by the change of suffix's that Lint used with his name, but he didn't care, and just smiled towards her.

"…She'll fit right in."

Koneko murmured as Sakai nodded his head.

"You're right there, Koneko-chan. Seems Lint-chan has gone from depressed and lonely, to coming into her own~ It makes me wonder what's next for the young Exorcist girl~"

Sakai was about to turn around, but stopped when he saw a young girls eyes on him.

Her eyes looked towards him, and he put a finger to his mouth with a wink, to make the "Shhh!" sound with his actions alone, and then turned away, walking away with the others, out of the young girls sight.

The girl tilted her head to the side, and stared there for a few moments, before a kind looking woman walked over towards her.

"Xenovia, what are you looking at?"

The newly named Xenovia turned back, shaking her neck.

"I…no, it doesn't matter. Griselda, who saved these children anyway? I heard that it wasn't Exorcists that did this, was that true?"

The newly named Griselda shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmm, the details are sketchy, but from what sources tell us, it was a young girl with white hair with streaks in it, a cat looking girl, a blonde haired girl tied into twintails, and a long black haired girl too."

"Was that all?"

Griselda shook her head, as she helped a child along into a car.

"No, the children say that there was a boy with them. He had different coloured tips with black hair. It was suggested that he was the leader. It seemed like they all played a part to save these children. I wonder who these good Samaritans are? Whoever they are, I would like to thank them myself, it seems like they did a very wonderful thing in protecting these children."

Xenovia shrugged her shoulders, and took one last look towards the place she saw the boy, but it was just empty space now. Humming to herself, Xenovia helped with the movement of the children to send them to good homes.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, now Koneko, and Ravel have officially joined the peerage! Lint's strange behaviour has been explained, and now she's gained the sword that Sakai was finding difficult to let go! The sword is a demonic sword, and does have a power that hasn't been shown just yet. And they've saved the children…for now anyway. And Xenovia made a brief cameo at the end too! Then there's the weird fighting for Sakai between Grayfia and Serafall~**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter, next chapter will involve Lilith coming into the picture, so please look forward to her, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! Aah, that's why she appeared~ A little shock to the chapter, and such~ Aah, his peerage, I think they'll be treated quite well~ We'll soon see though, won't we?**

 **Primevere; Aah, you're back now, so that's great! Glad you liked them! Here's the next one!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Koneko is quite cute, and indeed, she does appear in this chapter! Cool suggestions!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Yeah, I suppose it was, but there it was~ Yup, it was quite hectic, and this chapter is gonna be a little more mellow than last time. He is quite lucky, isn't he? There's always Grayfia and Serafall to keep him company, he doesn't have to worry about that now, does he? Hehe, glad that you enjoyed it. Basically, she did say that yeah. Exactly, I wanted it to be like that, you know with it being so nice, and loving and such. Hehe, cute Koneko moments are going to be ahead, I can definitely say something like that. Yeah, Lint basically did activate such things, but Sakai and his peerage came with their cool combinations, and came to save the children, along with Lint gaining her weapon. And yeah, the peerage fights in the future is going to be quite cool, with all of the combo's I've got lined up for the future of the fic.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Yup, it shows that despite all the difficulties, she's willing to stand right beside him. Ah, you caught that huh. I did leave that in there to see if anyone would make such a connection, so kudo's to you! Grayfia can be quite cute when she wants to be, can't she? She's going to be fun to do anyway~ I know, it is quite understanding why Serafall is jealous of her. And I'll try my best~!**

 **Mokamiharu; Well, for the most part, he doesn't have his canon harem in this, so yeah...**

 **Nivek Beldo; Aah, I do that sometimes if I have the time when I am travelling, it just makes the journey go faster, at least for me. Yeah, I'm glad that you liked it~ Yup, Lint finished off her mission in the end, something noble to help children not be experimented on anymore. Yeah, it pretty much was the ending to a mini arc, I suppose you could call it. Yeah, Ravel in the end came to the conclusion that being with Sakai beats any prejudice she was going to suffer, therefore developing her character, and allowing her to grow in her own way. It could've been, but if knowing of the sword, then you'll understand why Lint got that one in particular. Thanks, glad that you enjoyed it! Maybe, but I honestly can't see Gabriel liking Ise like that, it just doesn't seem like she'd go for a huge pervert like Ise. Irina's different because, she's Ise's childhood friend in canon, Gabriel, honestly doesn't strike me the person who'd want to be with Ise, and if it happens in canon, so be it, but it would seem strange to me, like how Koneko suddenly flipped to like Ise because he did a little nice stuff for her, never made sense to me. Then again, this isn't about that so, yup!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thank you! She has some tendencies, doesn't she? Lint's gonna show more adorableness as the story goes along~ Lilith appears here and now everyone! I can, imagine her saying something like that actually. That would be cool, I think it would be cool if something like that happened. And cool suggestions!**

 **ShadeAkami; Yup, here we go! It was action packed, so this chapter is less so, I like to do things like that, not always action packed, and have this one be more, character driven I suppose you could say. Hehe, glad that you liked it, those two are always fun to write when they are wanting to have Sakai, and such. I get the idea, there shall be more in the coming chapters~ Well, it could be even during canon, we don't know what Serafall would do if she saw Sakai and Gabriel interacting. Shes declared her love a few times before, whether that be directly, or indirectly. Yeah, her mission was revealed, and it always has to be children, makes it more dramatic, tension filled, and other things like that. Well, the sword isn't going to be a slouch, and not her only powerup either. Yup, they are officially in the group now! Lilith shall be appearing, and she's...well, I'll allow others to see what she's going to do. They did indeed, though dunno about Griselda yet though. And thank you!**

 **maxbrevan; Aah, thank you very much! Tsubaki, as of right now, no. But, could change in the future. As for the others, it hasn't been decided at this time. Does he really need a replacement? Ravel, didn't really do anything in the Rating Game against Rias, she just kinda, stood there, and taunted Ise a little bit, and then just let him past to fight Riser. If there will be, it will probably just be oc, unless Riser reveals a new Bishop during this current arc, other than that then probably not. Aah, thank you!**

 **Skull Flame; Someone is indeed~ That's Grayfia, and Serafall for you~ Hehe, they really pulled through together, didn't they? Investigations are always good, lets see what you find out~? It very well could be that, or it could be someone else...let's just say, that particular story isn't gone away for good yet. Koneko sits on his lap like a true...eeh, lap sitter I suppose...gaining her territory over his lap, she won't let it go. It was Xenovia, and she'll remember that too. Lilith is gonna appear in this chapter yes~ He'll be leaving quite soon, don't worry. And thank you very much.**

 **liselotte; Thanks very much!**

 **Blazeb79; Yeah, but this is what was decided, and they are gonna stay, too far in now to even change them. We are skipping forward, each new little arc, a small time skip happens, like this time, it has been a year since the last chapter. And well, I can't really answer something like that.**

 **Ragna; She does indeed like to do that, and it shows in this chapter that she does like to do something like that, at least it shows a little. Lol, it would be funny if Sakai did that for Grayfia, and it would be adorable too.**

 **koihime; Thank you!**

 **tail; Thanks!**

 **Guest 1; That would be pretty cool. Yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **campione; Serafall is awesome huh! Aah, thank you very much~!**

 **RangerElk76; They have, for the time being. No, it will go in order it was in the LN. So, the first arc, then Riser arc, then Excalibur, and so on and so forth.**

 **Tohka123; Right off the bat, thank you! She surely was, and it doesn't stop there, that particular plot will be brought over even when canon starts. Hehe, he surely is beginning to see such things, with this chapter also showing such things. He already was okay with anything Grayfia wished to do, and when the time comes...well, it will be a good pay off. She's really not, I doubt she'd be interested in such things. Serafall's usually planning naughty things with Sakai though so yeah~ After a long time, Koneko finally did get to do what she wanted to do with Sakai. If she was jealous last time, she'll be showing a little more of it this time too. Around Sakai, it is quite hard not to be quite bright, you know? One of, not his last I can assure you. He'll be going through quite a lot as a King. Ooh that's very true, when it happens, you don't wanna see how pissed off Sakai really is going to become. You're right there, he's going to have some good combinations with quite a few members, if not all, members of his peerage. It is going to be quite the sight to see. It was hard for Sakai to do, to give the sword to Lint, but even as he said, he'd rather give the sword to Lint, than see her get hurt without a sword. Ravel's surely going to be more active than ever before! Look forward to that! Xenovia appeared, and she will again soon enough~ And thank you, I will try my best~!  
**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, he probably wouldn't need a Sacred Gear with different magic's and such. And yeah, I get it hehe~ He probably would be like that~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new path part one!**

"It seems, like all preparations are, complete."

Ophis began as she walked up and down, looking at a certain…person.

The person themselves wasn't really doing anything other than following Ophis around with no emotion in her eyes.

The person wasn't moving, but it was clear they were alive. The way that they inhaled, and exhaled, was very telling that this person was actually alive. Ophis understood this, and also understood what was going to happen.

She was looking at…well, she was looking at something that looked exactly like her.

Even down to the body size. She was even a girl that had the same length hair, and the same colour eyes, and the same body type too, she was essentially Ophis all over, and though she had her hair down her back like Ophis, Ophis had something to distinct between the two of them, and that was a certain ribbon that was blue in her hair, given to her by Sakai himself when he was younger, something that she wore as a symbol of their friendship with one another.

Ophis herself was nodding to herself.

"It, has taken me, this long to make, someone suitable to, join Sakai Sitri's, peerage, and for, that person to, be able to reincarnate, into a Devil. Because, he cannot reincarnate, a Dragon God, I had to, alter the, physiology, slightly, and here we have you."

The girl looked towards Ophis with no real emotion in her eyes.

"Name, is unknown."

The young girl said, again with no real emotion.

"Name…yes, a name is, needed for, you. Since, you are to, become a Devil, a Devils name would suffice. The, title of Mother of Devils, is, Lilith, and I shall name you, Lilith, after that person, since you, are a new, species. Yes, a unique existence, solely created for, the protection of, Sakai Sitri. That, is your duty."

Ophis said it strongly, and gifted this girl a name. A name that was strange to the girl, but it didn't matter at all.

"Lilith…my name, is Lilith?"

Ophis nodded to the newly named Lilith.

"Your objective, protect Sakai Sitri, as his power, is harnessed, and to stop, Great Red. Different powers, I placed within Lilith, so Sakai Sitri, shall have a good, peerage member. That, is also your duty, Lilith."

"Protect Sakai Sitri…Lilith's objective."

Ophis allowed her head to nod up and down in agreement to what she had just said.

"That, is your new objective. Lilith, was made to, protect Sakai Sitri, to become, his peerage member."

"Yes…Lilith's objective, protect Sakai Sitri."

"Good. Soon, you will meet, your new Master, Sakai Sitri."

Ophis looked on as Lilith just stood there, and had a wondering face, something that Ophis wondered was because of her new life, or for something else.

* * *

Exactly a year…

It had been that long since Lint had joined the peerage. During that time, Sakai and the others had grown closer together. Lint was coming into her own, and growing as a person. It was difficult for her to adjust at first, but now, she was slowly and surely becoming her own person who loved…different things.

"Yahoo! Got to level 8! Take that level 7! You're nothing to me! I beat you, so take that and make yourself suffer for all eternity! The power of Christ compels you to lose to one of his followers!" Lint winced slightly as she indirectly prayed to God, though it wasn't a full one so she didn't suffer too hard. "But now, game of old, and new, I shall use my magnificent skills to destroy your estimation of me, Lint, and overcome these feelings inside of me, and take out the enemies that are before me right now! I won't lose to a game like this! Don't underestimate me!"

Lint was playing a game in Sakai's room, really late at night.

Akeno, Koneko, and Ravel were already asleep behind him on his bed.

Since he had aged, had grown up another year, the girls decided to just sleep in his room most of the time. Not that he minded or anything. Actually, he loved it. And now that he was becoming aware of his sexual feelings…it truly was a confusing time in his young life.

He didn't know what was acceptable or not anymore. Akeno kissed him most of the time, when she wanted. The others hadn't done that yet, and he was sure that Akeno did it to tease the others at the same time.

"Hey, Lint-chan. How's the game going? You seem to be really excited right now, and having fun with whatever it is that you're actually playing. It just seems exciting, whatever it is that you're doing right now Lint-chan~"

Asking kindly, Lint turned her head backwards with bags under her eyes.

"Not much longer now, and I will reach level 10 Sakai-kun~ Fufufuf, this game is very difficult, but this puzzle will also be solved by me. I just can't believe that such games exist. Isn't this supposed to be for very intelligent people?"

"Lint-chan is very intelligent! But, don't you think you've done enough for tonight? You're turning into a gaming otaku…no, you are a gaming otaku, Lint-chan. You'll have to sleep sometimes you know that right?"

Lint's hands shook on the control that she had, even surprising Sakai on how worried he actually was about this now.

"Y-Yes, I will retire soon, I just need to complete level 9, and then I will be right in there….eeh, I mean, I will retire for bed, and then tomorrow I will be right in their…b-by the way, are we doing anything tomorrow? I mean, pressingly important and all?"

"No, not really. There's nothing really going on tomorrow besides the show, of course. You know, Magical Girl Levia-tan's show~ I just have to do something after that and then pretty much, there's nothing else that needs to go on during the day, is there something that you'd want to do? Did you want to rather play your games?"

Since it kind of obvious that she wanted to play her games, Sakai asked just to make sure that was what she wanted to do.

Lint confirmed it within herself, then she gained a nodding head.

"If you don't mind? While seeing Yumi-chan would be good, I also have nearly completed this. I wanna do it by the end of the week, just for personal reasons that's all really. It is really good though, despite it being a pain in my butt. It has to be done Sakai-kun, it has to be done. Of course I will also come to the show…but this is life, and love, on the line here. My life, and the love of video games. It has to be done."

She had a crazed expression, but that's what Lint was.

She really loved her games, and she wasn't going to let them go ever. She would even play them when she had things to do. But, she definitely knew when to put the games down, and start serious business.

But right now, she just wished to play her games, because that's what she really did like in the end. Her games, her life…for the most part anyway. And she wanted to play her games right now, and that's what she was going to do.

"Sure, I don't mind that you want to play with your games. Yes, please keep playing! Just don't stay up late…eeh, later than this, okay? It already is kinda late, but it is okay if you get this level done, and then go to bed. Don't wanna turn you into a girl that's always tired, right?"

"Sure!"

Lint energetically, yet with a tired yawn escaping her mouth, went back to playing her games.

Sakai himself just stretched, watching Lint intently play with her games.

"Sakai-sama, your shoulders have become more manly. They keep growing day by day."

Grayfia, who was also in the room but hadn't said anything yet due to wanting to listen to what Sakai was saying with his peerage members, was massaging his shoulders.

Innocent in of itself, Sakai saw it differently, and enjoyed each touch she gave him. and what made it better was that she was in quite seductive underwear. She didn't even bother with anything else anymore, and just stripped down to her panties and bra.

"Grayfia-chan suddenly doing this with my shoulders…ecchi Grayfia-chan."

"This isn't ecchi, Sakai-sama." She explained, but then leaned closer, and rested her head against his shoulder, her shallow breaths sending vibrations through his body. "Sakai-sama is still a little young for me to begin flirting with him."

"F-Flirting…Grayfia-chan is gonna flirt with me soon, yes?"

Somewhere deep inside of him, he was hoping that Grayfia was speaking the truth, and did in fact want to flirt with him, it would make his…well, his life would be better if she did begin to do something like that. Not that he didn't enjoy Akeno doing it, because he really did, but Grayfia was someone he knew longer than most that he knew now, and it would be…amazing if she did something like that.

"I'll do more than flirt with you, Sakai-sama."

Sakai's face turned red, all across his cheeks as his body shuddered, imagining what Grayfia would do to him in the future. Since he had harboured feelings for…well, as long as he could remember, the thought of Grayfia actually doing something would be great, immensely pleasurable in his mind.

"Grayfia-chan…you've suddenly become a little more bolder in our relationship as of late…"

"Perhaps, it is because of Sakai-sama's own maturity shining through, without losing the cuteness that drew me to Sakai-sama too. How, he takes care of his peerage, and how he has grown in power, intelligence, and other details too. Sakai-sama is becoming the ideal partner for someone such as myself."

"Grayfia-chan…"

Sakai felt Grayfia's hot breath against his face as she slowly pushed her large breasts forward. Sakai's eyes broadened immensely at the touch of her breasts against him, and then her arms went around Sakai's naked upper body, pulling him backwards, enveloping him in a large hug.

"Sakai-sama is very soft to hug, yet also very sensual too. Your skin is cool, and moist, but not fully wet. Because you have such a refined control over your demonic power, and your body is in synch with your demonic power, you're able to have such a nice body to cool down my own hot one."

"Grayfia-chan is hot…"

Grayfia nodded seriously, and then hugged onto him even tighter.

"I feel hot during the night. But, I then hug Sakai-sama and feel relieved. Because of his cooling skin, I am able to feel better than ever, and then, I am able to become colder with Sakai-sama's body. In ways, Sakai-sama's cute body cures me of the intense heat between us."

"Grayfia-chan's words set my body aflame sometimes."

He admitted while having a face full of heat and even a hint of desire too.

"Is that the case?" He nodded with fluttery eyes, so Grayfia grasped him even tighter, and held him closer. "Because of the affection I wish to show, I can only cuddle you like this."

"Yes! Grayfia-chan can cuddle me even tighter if she likes!? I wouldn't mind being cuddled by Grayfia-chan in many different ways! We can even do it in an ecchi way if you want to Grayfia-chan!? I wouldn't mind being ecchi with Grayfia-chan after all!"

Because of his sudden outburst, despite how many years they have spent together, Grayfia was once again blown away on how easily he can admit things of that nature. Even if she secretly thought the same thing one day too.

"Sakai-sama is very honest with his desires, even openly saying things of that nature aloud too. I, cannot complain if Sakai-sama is this honest with himself, but do not worry Sakai-sama, you're a good boy, after all."

Sakai smiled as Grayfia rasped his head with her fingers.

Soon afterwards, Lint yawned as she stretched her body upwards.

"Damn, I'm really tired now. Sakai-kun, I'm gonna go to bed now, is that okay with you?"

She looked towards Sakai, and saw that Grayfia was hugging him from behind.

His eyes were practically closed, snuggling against her breasts, and held himself happily in her warm embrace.

Lint just smiled to herself, and allowed herself to slip out of the room, allowing Sakai to sleep on Grayfia's breasts, which the elder woman didn't seem to mind at all. Actually, it seemed like she was perfectly fine with doing it.

* * *

The next morning, Sakai was called into his Father's office again…he knew what was going to come.

Standing there, he saw his Father sat there in his office, with a man standing nearby. The man himself looked dangerous. Scares were all over his body, and even had on an eyepatch. Sakai only didn't want to know what happened, he also didn't want to be there either.

"Good news Sakai, I have found someone willing to join your peerage."

Sakai looked at the man with no real emotion, and then back towards his Father.

"I'm doing just fine with gathering my own strong peerage members thank you very much."

Usually Sakai was upbeat, he wasn't upbeat this time.

He didn't want this…

He didn't want someone to just do this, especially his Father. He was going to gather his own peerage, and not add someone that his Father wanted…he only could guess on what the dangerous man actually was.

"Sakai, are you disobeying me again?"

"Yes."

Sakai didn't even need a second to answer, he did it within a split one.

Sakai's Father gained a dirty grin, and turned towards the scarred man.

"Do you see what I have to put up with? Defiant till the end."

"Well, that's how monsters are, right Lord Sitri."

If Sakai wasn't going to add him before, he definitely wasn't going to add the man to his peerage now. Especially, when someone called him that. It was literally a kick to the teeth, Sakai wasn't going to have something like that on his case.

"Quite right. It is what I have to deal with, a defiant monster child."

"I am right here, do not speak about me as if I am not here. Rudeness, doesn't have to come at me. You already spew hate at me, common knowledge dictates that you at least act in the manner that is best for the Sitri clan going forward. You don't want to come off as a child hating evil man, do you? Sorry, maybe I'm a little late in saying something of that nature, aren't I?"

Sakai said it defiantly, and crossed his arms dangerously.

Lord Sitri raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, you're especially more defiant lately, aren't you? Why aren't you considering this gentleman to join your peerage? I have searched far and wide for you, to find this man. He is very good at dealing with unruly people."

"Find him another task, because I have no interests in adding him. No offense Stranger-san, I just don't need you to join my peerage. I already have my Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, and Ravel-chan along with Lint-chan. I have many different people that wish to become apart of my peerage, but I want to choose myself. Sorry you had to waste your time Otou-chan."

"You really don't understand anything, do you?!"

Sakai bowed his head and went to turn around, but before he could, the dangerous man came over and produced a large sword. He went to stab it at Sakai, who easily dodged out of the way of the large blade, and took a few steps back.

Then Sakai dodged a barrage of stabs easily as the man stabbed forward again and again.

"Geez, this is just…Tou-chan, couldn't you pick someone with more fighting experience or something? Where did you find this guy again?"

Rather than be angry at the man attacking him, Sakai was genuinely curious as to what was happening right now, since he wasn't really in any danger, at least he didn't feel like he was in any danger at this rate.

"H-He's supposed to be a world famous bounty hunter."

Sakai scoffed and then put his hand forward. An aura of water appeared and then became real water. It span in his hand at the sword went to strike him. however, just as it was about to hit him, the sword hit the water, and ice erupted from Sakai, freezing the blade all the way up to the mans hand.

"Aah shit!"

Because of the coldness of the ice, the sudden temperature change, the man had to drop his sword. It fell down to the ground so hard that it cracked. The cracks spread as Sakai naturally clicked his fingers, breaking apart the sword with real no worries whatsoever.

The man just watched on, shocked by what had just happened.

"H-How in the-"

Sakai didn't let him finish as he thrusted his hand forward, and shot off a ball of water towards his hand. It was so fast that the man didn't even see it, and it allowed the man to fly backwards, hitting one of the walls rather harshly, and then froze it instantly, freezing him to the wall as Lord Sitri looks on, amazed.

"Tou-chan, either you've been misled, or this mans hype was just that, hype. You, didn't just pick this guy off the street, did you? Because, he wasn't really worth the title of world famous bounty hunter. If he lost to a monster like me, right Tou-chan? Aren't bounty hunters good at exterminating monsters like me?"

"…Damn monster child…"

Lord Sitri couldn't help but look angered by the boy himself, and just gritted his teeth as Sakai turned around.

"Good day Tou-chan, I have to do something, like go to my show. You know, the one who I spend time there sometimes. I am going to go and be Sakai-tan now~ I get to be Sakai-tan now, and have fun on the show~"

Sakai giggled like a school boy, and then turned his body to face the exit.

As he opened the door, he smirked as he heard the ice crack from behind him.

"No one gets one on me-"

Before he could finish, Sakai clicked his fingers, and the broken ice from the restraints turned sharp on the ground. Like they were enhanced by Knight's speed, the water appeared at every place on the mans neck, like a collar around him, and with even a gulp, his throat could he shredded to pieces.

"I saw you coming from a mile away." Sakai turned slowly around, showing a dark glare. "Don't you know, that I've been targeted many times in my life. You tend to read when someone's going to attack, even when they aren't looking right at you. I sensed that you were going to futilely attack me, and it isn't going to work. In other words, I saw you coming before even you did."

"W-What can you see the future?"

Sakai didn't answer, and just smiled at him.

That didn't exactly help the mental state of the old looking bounty hunter, and made him shiver down to his very core.

"P-Please…"

He changed rather fast.

Acting arrogant before, and now he looked like a frightened child. Sakai couldn't believe that someone his Father clearly gathered for…purposes that he shouldn't have done, and to see the man just looking scared…almost was a sad sight to see.

Sakai sighed openly, and showed a menacing smile, almost deranged.

"Hey, you're a bounty hunter, right? Wanna try and hunt this monster? Because I can guarantee, you try anything with me, and it will result in very major wounds appearing on your body, a standard for a monster like me, right? So, why don't you be a good bounty hunter, and get out of this house before anything happens to you."

"A-Are you going to kill me?"

Sakai didn't say anything, and just smiled with a deranged look on his face, even more deranged than before. It almost looked like a completely different person, Sakai was really looking quite scary right now.

And that just added to the fear of the man, so much so that his body was erupted with sweat, and his eyes were glazed over with the thought of his impending death.

"P-Please let me go! I won't attack you! I promise!"

Sakai rolled his eyes, and released the icicles from his neck.

"Get out!"

"DON'T KILL ME MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The man rushed past him, and ran towards the door.

At the same time, Akeno, Ravel, Lint, and Koneko happened to be walking past, and saw a blubbering man, who then shot out of the door. The girls were just left stood there, and were left wondering what the heck just happened.

Sakai however was just looking at his Father, not really having much emotion on his face.

"Well, see ya later Tou-chan!"

Apparently not bothered by him at all, Sakai just walked out of the room like he was late for something, leaving Lord Sitri to just sit there, unable to form words as sweat rolled down his cheeks, seeing the level of control Sakai had over water and ice, and at such a young age, he truly was quite a prodigy.

"Geez Sakai-kun, what happened with that man then? He seemed to be in a hurry for something, or someone too. What was that about anyway?"

Akeno couldn't help the question form from her lips, Sakai just wanted to forget it, and just pushed off the question.

"Don't worry about that Akeno-chan~ It isn't anything serious or anything~ You don't have to worry about something like that now~"

Akeno could tell by now that he was lying when he said that, even Ravel and Koneko knew. And thanks to being around Sakai for about a year now, Lint was about tell that he was lying as well, hiding the truth from everyone, even himself sometimes.

"If you're sure…"

"Yup! I'm super sure! Don't worry about me! We got to get to magic land now, and defeat Evil Queen Gabriel!"

Akeno, Ravel, and Koneko each shared a worried look, and thought basically the same thing…that was a very scary thought indeed.

* * *

"Now! Evil Queen Gabriel! You cannot hope to challenge someone like myself, who has gained a new sidekick too! Along with my adorable Sakai-tan, you're going to be vanquished by our new sidekick, and her name is, Lint-tan!"

Standing on a realistic looking battlefield, was Serafall in her magical girls outfit. Sakai also was stood there, in his magical boys out. And now Lint was stood there too, in her new magical girls outfit. Basically, it was Serafall's outfit, only with a yellow colour scheme, and with the added painted on cross on the front of her outfit.

Standing across from them, was 'Gabriel' in her usual S and M looking bondage outfit, with her minions before her. This time, it was robots that were wearing too much leather, among other things.

"Prepare for trouble~"

Sakai sang as he waved his magical wand around.

"And make it double~"

Lint did the same thing, only holding onto a wand that looked more like a sword.

Getting back to back, Sakai and Lint pointed forward towards the fake Gabriel.

"To protect the world from Gabriel's annihilation~"

"To destroy Evil Queen Gabriel for our nation~"

Sakai, and Lint nod at one another as they slap one another's hands.

"To denounce the evils of Queen Gabriel's might~"

"To destroy her darkness with our light~"

Sakai tilted his wand upwards, and spun it around, before slamming it on the ground, releasing a small water twister around his body, and Lint's body too.

"I'm Sakai-tan~"

Lint licked her lips feverously, and then slashed her wand sword around.

"And I'm Lint-tan~"

Sakai pushed his body forward, and pointed at the evil Gabriel.

"Time to freeze her solid with the speed of my ice~"

Lint spun around, and put her hand on her lower back, and was showing off her butt at the same time, making a stance.

"Prepare to die for all of the worlds plight~"

"I'm Levia-tan, and that's right, right, right!"

Serafall came out in the end, and stood between them as the pair pushed themselves against Serafall, Serafall using her ice to spin it around them, Sakai doing the same thing, making them look even more magical than usual.

"Hahahahahaha! I have my army! You, and your cute sidekicks cannot do something like that! My world will be able to break down the abilities of your cuteness, and turn you all ugly like meeeeeeeee~! My evil empire that is sent to destroy the very fabric of reality and turn all beautiful people ugly, and ugly people, like myself, into beautiful people!"

Serafall gasped as she pointed forward with her staff as she readied herself for a fight.

"But, you cannot do that! It would mean killing everyone's souls! And your plan is flawed! Everyone but you is very beautiful on the outside, and inside too! You're the one with a hateful heart that can never be beautiful! You're twisted, evil, insane!"

Serafall became slightly angry and made the ground around her freeze. Sakai was fine with it, but Lint had to move away for her own protection, since she felt the full effects of what was going on with her right now.

"That's right. But, I am evil and quite possibly insane. That's what us evil people do, especially myself, who is the most evil ever to be bred on this world. I don't even know what God was thinking when he made me. I am the Angel that can never fall, despite my many, many, oh so freaking many, faults, and evil deeds. That's why, it is I, who is going to become the strongest in the world, and the most beautiful while standing above the peons who wish to even step into the realms of my empire, ya feel me!? No one will be able to stand up to someone like me!"

"We'll see about that! Sakai-tan! Lint-tan! Let's combine our powers and defeat this Evil Queen!"

""Yes Levia-tan! We're on the case! We'll take her out with your shining friendship powers!""

Immediately, Sakai and Lint rushed forward with their wands, Lint's being more bladed than a normal wand, but still had the same basic look as a wand anyway.

"Ooh my? So your sidekicks are going to defeat me, are they?"

"That's right! Sakai-tan! Lint-tan! Don't hold back!"

Serafall was really getting into it, and ordered them to go forward strongly which they did.

"Time for my Sakai-tan special Ice Hammer!"

Sakai spun his wand above his head, and infused ice magic into it. From the tip, the wand grew with ice, and turned into a hammer several times bigger than his body. Then, with a swinging down motion, he crushed some of the robots beneath his hammer.

"Good job Sakai-tan! But, I've got my sword too! Time to bring about my ultimate slashing technique! Lint-tans special move, Lightning Slash!"

Not lightning itself, but the speed she used allowed her to move at hyper speeds, around the same level as Yumi was capable of, and slashed through the enemies again and again, cutting them apart with her speed.

She appeared at the other side, and sheathed her blade, which caused the robots to fall down to the ground, defeated, destroyed out of existence.

Seeing the pair of them doing quite well, gave Serafall a wide arching smile.

"That's amazing! Now, allow me to do something amazing like freeze everything in the world that wants to hurt the pureness of good deeds too!"

Serafall spun her staff, and pointed at the evil Gabriel.

She cockily squares up to Serafall, and smirks.

"So, I have the dishonour of fighting this worthy rival? I do not mine at all! Allow us to fight!"

Then, a battle, between light and dark (anyone's guess which side Serafall belonged too) was under way.

Standing slightly away, was Akeno, Ravel, and Koneko, who refused to join the show.

While Lint jumped at the idea, the others rejected it, they didn't want to become apart of the shows program, and could only watch on with more confusion than ever before.

"So…I've been watching this show for the better part of like…what, four or so years now…just what is this program supposed to be? An action show? A drama? A comedy? A romance? A magical girls show featuring boy? I don't understand."

Akeno honestly didn't know what the show was supposed to be. After watching all of the episodes, she wasn't sure what it was. Sometimes, it seemed to be pure action, sometimes it seemed to be deep and meaningful, and then other times it is a comedy, and then even a romance sometimes between Sakai and Serafall, and even Lint too.

"…Last week they were dealing with family drama, and now for some reason, Evil Queen Gabriel is trying to destroy the world. …She seems to be a very popular villain though, maybe that's why they bring her back."

Koneko spoke after Akeno, with a confused face, yet she also seemed to be slightly excited to see what was going to happen.

Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"I grew up with this show, and even I don't know what it is. It seems to flipflop between different genre's for some reason. But you cannot deny that it is good. I heard that it reached the number one most watched show in the Underworld last year, and this year too. They even won awards for the great acting, speaking roles, cameos, and other things like that. It truly is something…it is just something. Good, bad, who knows. But, I think that it is quite fun to watch regardless…b-but, never am I going to be in it myself."

"Nor am I, it's too embarrassing."

Akeno shuddered at the thoughts, she really didn't want to do something like actually joining the show.

"…I'll join…when hell freezes over."

"I'd be careful, Serafall-sama can actually freeze hell, you know?"

Koneko didn't like that, and she knew Ravel was right too. She actually could freeze hell if she wanted too, and that meant…her word would become reality and that she'd actually have to join. She was just glad that Serafall didn't hear her, she thought so anyway.

"…I'm never joining."

"That's probably wise, actually~"

Akeno held an eerie chipperness to her voice, but she couldn't stop it, and had to do it one way or another.

"…Yes, I don't want to deal with such things if I can be careful, I don't want to be brought towards her, she is a very scary person…and Sakai-san also wishes for us to join…I don't think that I can do something like that…"

"I could never do something like that." Ravel surmised. "I, just couldn't do all of the poses, the action scenes, and other things at the same time too. I simply wouldn't be able to do something like that, it is too scary to even think about."

Ravel couldn't think about it, it was a very scary thing to think about.

Even though she was worried, the chances that she would ever be forced were slim to none.

As they were talking, a very familiar long silver haired girl came walking into the room, the set itself.

Akeno felt her back stiffen, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight, frightened of what the feeling she had was. She didn't like that, and when she turned around, she saw that it was Rossweisse who came inside of the room.

"Ugh…"

Like something was going to come out of her throat, Akeno held herself distinctly uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Akeno-sama?"

At the question from Ravel, Akeno herself just held a slight uncomfortable look on her face.

"Nothing really, just come across someone that I didn't think would be coming here."

Ravel didn't understand, until Rossweisse herself came over, and bowed her head.

"Ah, hello again Akeno-san, you seem to be well."

Koneko and Ravel hadn't really interacted with Rossweisse before, but she did know of her existence, and was familiar with Akeno's certain discomfort when it came to Rossweisse herself, even though Rossweisse also held something similar.

Akeno faked a smile, clearly it was very fake.

"Ah, I am good, how about yourself?"

"Very well, thank you. Since Odin-sama had some official business in the Underworld today, I put in an application to come as well. Perhaps soon, I shall also become Odin-sama's personal Valkyrie. If all goes according to plan, that is."

"Ooh, so we'd be seeing a lot more of you then?"

Rossweisse smiled, but Ravel, and Koneko could feel a certain…tension within the air, and moved several spaces backwards.

"Yes, I am sure that we'd be seeing one another again." She looks towards the stage, and runs fingers through her long silver hair. "Ara, it seems like Sakai-kun is also shooting another episode of Serafall-sama's shared show with him? Of course, Lint-san is also there too."

Akeno just nodded, and didn't say anything.

Ravel and Koneko just stared at one another as Akeno folded her arms under her growing bust. Rossweisse did the same to her equally impressive bust. Ravel and Koneko looked down at their own chests and sighed deeply.

Once Sakai was finished with Lint, the pair of them stretched their bodies as Serafall immediately had to go and talk with some of the producers of the show about something important, Sakai catching the sight of Rossweisse, shocking him, but made him giddy too.

"Rossweisse-chan! You're here!?"

He jumped off the stage and into the arms of Rossweisse, his head nuzzling against her breasts.

Akeno allowed her brow to fall downwards, Ravel, Koneko, and not Lint also becoming frightened of what was going to happen from now on.

"Woah there, Sakai-kun. You can't suddenly embarrass me like that~ I would blush~"

"Sorry! But, this is unexpected! You didn't even tell me that you'd be in the Underworld! It was very surprising!"

"It was a last minute thing, I was shocked when Odin-sama said that he was coming to the Underworld. Erm, if it is a trouble, then I could leave…"

"No! You don't have to leave! You've got to meet my peerage members! First, this is my Lint-chan! Though it has been like a year since I got her, you haven't met her, so this is my Knight-chan, Lint-chan!"

Akeno looked towards Lint and Rossweisse, and saw them bow their heads.

"Good day, my name is Lint…erm, I don't have a last name yet. So, I generally just go by Sitri because I am apart of Sakai-kun's peerage. That's how I feel about right now, so being Lint Sitri would be a good way to say it."

Sakai hadn't ever heard Lint say it like that before.

Using his last name as opposed to, something else that she had picked. He wasn't sure if she ever had actually had a last name, she hadn't ever really mentioned it beforehand to him, so he didn't know.

"Ooh, I see. Then, good day Knight of Sakai-kun. My name is Rossweisse."

"Ooh, right. Sakai-kun has mentioned you before. You're apparently a very good user of Norse magic, yes?"

"I, wouldn't go that far…I mean, I'm not bad at using magic. But I'm not the best in the world either."

"I never said that you were the best in the world. I only said that you were very good."

Rossweisse giggled awkwardly, and just nodded her head.

"Well…that was very blunt of you."

"I can be quite blunt sometimes, no biggy~ It isn't like I did it to hurt you or anything~"

Rossweisse smiled gently, then Sakai pushed Ravel forward.

"This is Ravel-chan! She's my first Pawn! Because she is a Phenex member, she's special to the Devils too! But, she's my cute Pawn now! Say hello Ravel-chan!"

"H-Hello Ravel-chan…" Realizing what she just said, Ravel slammed her palm into her forehead. "Oooh! I didn't mean it like that! Sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like that! I mean, my name is Ravel Phenex, pleased to meet you."

Conducting herself was a member of Sakai's peerage. She did her best to bow her head, and look as adorable as she could, and it worked, as Rossweisse smiled gently.

"Nice to meet you too Ravel-san. Sakai-kun told me much about you, and how strong you were."

"O-Oh, well Sakai-sama is a very kind person and tends to exaggerate things unintentionally."

She didn't mean it in a bad way, that's just how she thought about Sakai.

Sakai himself didn't take offense and hugged Ravel from behind as he petted Koneko's head.

"And this is Koneko-chan~ Isn't she the most adorable ever? She's really a cute kitten that I wanna hug forever, and ever~ I love hugging this cute kitten-chan sometimes, and she loves it too, don't you Koneko-chan~?"

"…Sakai-san is embarrassing sometimes."

Though she said it harshly, the pink on her cheeks suggested that she didn't mind it.

Rossweisse held a hand to her face, and smiled gently.

"Ara, I see. So, this is also the Rook Sakai-kun was talking to me about. Yes, she does seem to be quite cute indeed. My, Sakai-kun, it seems like you've gained quite the peerage together, haven't you?"

Praising him, Sakai just swayed his body as she moved closer and closer.

"That's right~ My peerage are amazing already~ Don't worry about anything else, I know that this would be amazing after all~ But like Rossweisse-chan, I heard that you also finished high school, and nearing finishing college, yes?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. I am nearly finished now. Wow, it has been a long time since I started, but we haven't had the chance to get close like this."

"Aaah yes! By the way, how's Ojii-chan Odin-chan!"

"O-Odin-sama is as expected, being perverted as always."

"Uuuuu, that cannot be good~ Being ecchi and perverted isn't a good thing at all~ You cannot do something like that Odin-chan~ Gonna have to punish him when I see him next~ Don't worry Rossweisse-chan, I will definitely say something to him~"

Rossweisse put her hands together, and looked shyly.

"Y-You don't know how much of a gratitude that really is coming from you! Thank you Sakai-kun~!"

"Ooh no worries~ Don't worry about something like that Rossweisse-chan~"

Akeno continued to pout as she saw that Rossweisse was practically hanging off of Sakai as she was, but then she gained a smirk, and inched closer towards Akeno, her hands behind her back.

"Hey Rossweisse-san. Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

Rossweisse immediately coiled away from her as she put a hand to her mouth, shedding some tears as a result.

"W-Well, I haven't got a b-b-boyfriend! B-But that doesn't matter right now! A boyfriend isn't something that I need! I don't need a boyfriend at all! Please don't say something like that! I don't need a boyfriend at all! Waaaaaah! Why is it that my years match my age where I haven't had a boyfriend!? I could have a boyfriend too!"

Rossweisse seemed to lose all her self control, and felt her body slowly sinking down to the ground darkly, depressingly at the same time too.

"Ooh, don't cry Rossweisse-chan."

Sakai hugged Rossweisse who fell down to her knees.

Truly…it didn't take much to make Rossweisse cry when it came to things of this nature.

Sakai looked towards Akeno who was giggling kinda sadistically.

"Akeno-chan…"

"What? I'm a sadist, this is what we do~"

Sakai was confused on what was going on with her right now. Something seemed different to her all of a sudden. Akeno wasn't acting as she usually was and Sakai couldn't work out for the life of him why that was.

* * *

After Rossweisse had to go, leaving for the day. Sakai, and Akeno were in his bed. Grayfia had yet to come, and Serafall was busy with her own stuff. Sona wouldn't share a bed with him with others there, she simply was too embarrassed to face others and her younger brother at the same time, not that Sakai minded however, he actually enjoyed it.

Koneko was asleep next to Sakai, and so was Ravel, clinging to him for dear life. They usually did sleep in his room now, along with Akeno. Lint sometimes stayed in the room with him too, but she was still quite uncomfortable with male and female interactions on this level. Even a hug would send her spiralling into a world of blushing and stuttering at the same time.

However, Sakai couldn't sleep, and neither could Akeno, for some different reasons.

Akeno was thinking about something strongly.

She wasn't able to let it go, the feelings that she held inside of her.

Sakai himself was just wondering what was going on with Akeno when it came to Rossweisse herself.

"Akeno-chan, is there something between you, and Rossweisse-chan?"

Finally, he decided to ask her outright, so he could see what was going on with Akeno.

"Hmmm? What do you mean Sakai-kun?"

Akeno was playing it off, but Sakai felt something…more to it. Like there was something going on, and he didn't know what that was. Since it didn't seem like Rossweisse had done anything to Akeno, and how she was with Rossweisse, even he could tell something was wrong.

"You were…a little weird with Rossweisse-chan. Have you not been getting along with her?"

"No…I mean, nothing really."

She was lying.

Sakai knew that she was lying about something, and he was going to get into the thick of it, not wanting Akeno to be depressed about, whatever it is that she was depressed about, not wanting her to worry about anything.

"Akeno-chan. I am your King now, you can tell me anything that's on your mind. Tell me, has something gone on with Rossweisse-chan?"

"No, nothing at all Sakai-kun. You're reading too much into it." Being deceitful clearly wasn't Akeno's best trait, as Sakai could see through her. Akeno herself pouted when seeing that he wasn't going to let it go. "You're really going to keep talking about her, aren't you?" Sakai nodded, Akeno doing the same, but in a defeated manner. "I see, then Sakai-kun. If you still had your Queen piece, and Rossweisse-san was around, would you have chosen her over myself?"

"Hmmmm? Why would I have done that? Akeno-chan is my Queen."

Sakai's childlike nature couldn't grasp how Akeno was feeling. At least, how she felt when concerning Rossweisse.

"But, if I wasn't…would you want to have Rossweisse-san as your Queen?"

Pressing the issue, because it meant something to her, Akeno wanted to have some answers, and she wasn't going to walk away until she got the answers that she desired, especially because she wasn't going to stop this now.

"Why would I want that though? I chose Akeno-chan as my Queen. I wouldn't want anyone else to become my Queen. Not Rossweisse-chan or anyone else. I only want Akeno-chan to become my Queen, only Akeno-chan can fulfil that role for me, don't you know that too?"

"I know…but you and Rossweisse-san always seem to get along so well. You two can talk about things that I don't understand. Like different magic equations. You two can talk about things like that, and I wouldn't know how to think about it all."

Sakai sat up on the bed, making sure to not wake Ravel or Koneko.

He stretched his hand towards Akeno, and grasped her hand as she sat up on the bed too.

"Akeno-chan is silly, thinking about it like this. Rossweisse-chan and I talk about things that she and I have interests in. But, I talk about things with Akeno-chan that I don't speak to others about. Like, Akeno-chan and my own thoughts on the matter of being who we are, what the dynamic of the peerage is, and others things too. Akeno-chan, don't tell me that you're jealous of Rossweisse-sans interactions with me…? You're not, are you? Is Akeno-chan really worried about something as easy as that?"

"…I just worry that I might be inadequate for Sakai-kun when Rossweisse-san seems to understand things that I simply cannot grasp a hold of. She's smarter than I am…and knows many things about you, and how you two would be able to get along better than I am or anything like that…"

Akeno's depression dawned on Sakai, and he could understand what Akeno was feeling now.

He didn't quite get it before, but he understood now, and was able to come to a conclusion.

Using his finger, he tilted the unsure Akeno's head upwards, and leaned closer towards her. Akeno's face tinged pink as some water came to her eyes.

"S-Sakai-"

"I'm sorry, Akeno-chan." His apology rang clear within her mind, and how his own eyes began to lower, she felt bad for making him seem like that. "I didn't think that Akeno-chan felt so alone like that. Haven't I been appreciating Akeno-chan enough?"

"N-No! You have, you've definitely always appreciated me! Sakai-kun, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just me, feeling jealous of how Sakai-kun can get so close with Rossweisse-san and bond easily over things like that."

Sakai's heart melted when hearing that, and how Akeno truly thought.

Sakai then did something that surprised Akeno, and lowered his lips onto her own. Shock, bliss, and pleasure came to her all at once since usually, it was she who initiated the kiss, but now that Sakai actually had kissed her, she was caught very pleasantly off guard, and moaned into the kiss as happy tears flowed from her violet eyes. She didn't even resist, not a little bit. She melted into the hot passion that was shared between the teens.

Sakai broke away from her after the brief kiss, and put a hand to her adorable face, wiping away tears.

"Akeno-chan. Remember, no need to cry over something like this~ If we cry, then we do it together~ But, you don't have to worry Akeno-chan. You're my Queen, and I wouldn't want to replace you. You're special to me Akeno-chan. Just because I talk with Rossweisse-chan about magic, and things like that, it doesn't mean that my affections for Akeno-chan have ever dwindled before. They are still as high as they've always been. You know, right Akeno-chan? You don't have to worry about me not loving you or anything like that. Because Akeno-chan is very important to me, and I wish to always be with Akeno-chan who is my adorable Queen."

Akeno had tears running down her face at his basic declaration that he loved her. Whether that was romantic, or not right now didn't matter. But, she was satisfied all the same that Sakai felt such care, and affection for her at the same time, it made her feel like she had a place beside him, always.

"Sakai-kun, being so affectionate with me. Even kissing me. Does this mean that Sakai-kun likes kissing me?"

Sakai's face turns a little red as he scratches his cheek slowly.

"W-Well, kissing Akeno-chan is good too~ Since I don't kiss anyone else, Akeno-chan is the one that I naturally go to for kisses. Grayfia-chan refuses to kiss me yet, but even if she did, I'd also kiss Akeno-chan too~"

"Fufufu, you're quite innocent, aren't you Sakai-kun?"

"I'm innocent?"

Akeno pulled his head towards her bust, petting the back of his head gently, making him smile against her bust. Akeno was in a bra, but if he had asked, she would've removed it for him, showing how willing she was to be with Sakai.

"Sakai-kun is very innocent indeed~ Like still wanting to have Grayfia-sama as your wifey~"

"Of course she's gonna be my wifey for life! She has to be! But, I am also gonna make sure that Sona-nee, and Sera-nee are gonna stay with me too! I won't allow anyone to touch my precious Onee-chan's! If they do, I'm gonna come for them severally harshly! Only Onee-chan's can stay with me! And Akeno-chan too! She's gonna stay with me too, always!"

Akeno blushed even redder, and briefly looked towards Koneko and Ravel, wondering how they were staying asleep through all of this basically shouting that Sakai did. Though, she guessed that they were so used to it that they could sleep through an earthquake now.

Coming to a general conclusion, Akeno leaned downwards towards Sakai, and kissed him.

Sakai wasn't expecting it, so suddenly feeling the pressure on his lips gave him a scare. But, he soon realized that it was Akeno that kissed him, so he sunk into the kiss, and allowed Akeno to continue kissing him.

Though she felt slight embarrassment, she continued kissing him for a few more seconds, before pulling away gently, and stared into his eyes with her own eyes, matching one another's gazes easily, and had certain feelings that were only on their faces.

"Sakai-kun, do you want to sleep on my breasts?"

"Fueee, that's a sudden question Akeno-chan~ Why are you suggesting it now~?"

Akeno giggled sweetly, and held a hand to his face, stroking it gently.

"Because it is my Sakai-kun who likes my boobs very much. I don't mind if Sakai-kun is the one who wishes to sleep on my boobs." Akeno reached around behind her, and unhooked her bra, revealing her large breasts for Sakai's eyes to gain a treat, a small pink dusting across his cheeks. "Sakai-kun, you're suddenly staring intently at my breasts. Are you suddenly very attracted to my breasts Sakai-kun?"

"Akeno-chan's breasts are quite big, and very nice for the eyes to see! But, you suddenly are asking me why I am staring when you were the one who lost your bra! So, would that be Akeno-chan's naughtiness that's shining through right now?"

"I suppose that Sakai-kun has a point. I did reveal my breasts towards you, didn't I? How naughty I am. Would you like to punish your Queen Sakai-kun? Though I am a sadist, I do have some masochism in me too."

"Punishing Akeno-chan? How about, no cuddles for a day! B-But, that's punishment for me! I can't even punish that because if I deny Akeno-chan cuddles, then it will also stop my cuddles with Akeno-chan! I'm sorry Akeno-chan! I'll never threaten to take away cuddle times!"

Sakai hugged onto Akeno, falling against her, and his head sandwiched itself between her large breasts. Sakai's face nuzzled against Akeno's breasts, between them and wouldn't allow Akeno to go ever.

"Fufu, getting worked up over something like this. You're really an honest boy, aren't you?"

"Yes! I wish to hug Akeno-chan always!"

"Even between my breasts, is that how Sakai-kun likes it?"

"That's right! Between Akeno-chan's cushions are the best! By the way, Akeno-chan! Can I also have something in the morning too!?"

"Something?"

Confusion wrote itself on her face, but that was dispelled when Sakai looked up, and make a puckering face.

"Yes, a kiss~"

"O-Of course, you can kiss me anytime that you wish Sakai-kun. You're my King after all, I am okay with anything that Sakai-kun wishes to do, even if it is ecchi things that Sakai-kun wishes to do. He is my Sakai-kun after all. And since it has been a long day, why don't you fall asleep now? Even if you have amazing energies, you need to rest too."

"Yes!"

And as soon as he said, he switched to sleep mode.

Akeno was impressed with him, as within a minute, he was fast asleep, despite being so hyper. Whatever Sakai had inside of him to be able to flip himself from serious, to happy go lucky, to sleep mode, and other things at the drop of a hat, it truly was amazed, and that's what she loved about him, but that wasn't the only thing that she loved about him.

* * *

Early next morning, Sakai found himself sitting in the bath with Serafall already.

Though it was early morning, it didn't matter to Serafall, since she was a busy girl, and couldn't get much time with her little brother, she took this chance to spend more time with him, and that's what she was going to do, hugging Sakai as he sat on her lap, both fully nude for them both to see, a standard norm between them.

"Heh! Try this!"

Using his water powers, he manipulated the water in the bath to move on its own, and form a creature out of the water. It looked like a young woman made of water, and she danced around as Sakai conducted her.

Serafall herself looked on in surprise, and in awe at the same time, glad that Sakai was able to use such powers at such an age, and with such control too.

"Wow Sakai-chan's water powers have grown just like his cute body~"

She couldn't be more happy right now than she was, hugging Sakai from behind, and had her head against his shoulder.

"Yes! That's right Onee-chan, I do my best daily! I train very hard and…" Serafall's hands lower on Sakai's body, resting one of her hands against his left thigh, drawing a confused look from Sakai, especially when seeing Serafall's sensual face. "Onee-chan?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Don't worry, I won't do anything ecchi with Sakai-chan. Grayfia-chan would also be against it, wouldn't she?"

"Grayfia-chan is ecchi sometimes too~ She allows me to sleep on her boobs too~"

Like a proud boy in love, Sakai declared it for the world to hear, only Serafall didn't like it, and pulled Sakai backwards, pushed him down slightly, and allowed his head to fall against her breasts as she put a hand to his chin, stroking it gently.

"Don't worry then Sakai-chan! I'm gonna spoil you even more than anyone does! When Sakai-chan becomes of age, we can even do many ecchi things together~ Wouldn't that be good between us Sakai-chan? I've seen Sakai-chan look at my nude body before, and it seemed like you like me Sakai-chan~"

Sakai nodded as he allowed the water woman to disappear in the large bath.

"I do like Onee-chan very much!"

"And, you don't want Onee-chan to go to anyone else, yes?"

She prodded, showing an even wider than before smile.

"Of course! I can't have Onee-chan be defiled by anyone in the world! It isn't a good thing Onee-chan! I can't have some weirdo touch Onee-chan! It would be wrong if Onee-chan went to someone else! I can't have it!"

Serafall gained a wide smile, and stroked Sakai's face with her nimble fingers.

"That's a good boy. Because only Sakai-chan can defile me, can't you?"

"Eh? Me, defile Onee-chan? I simply couldn't do that! I wouldn't be worthy of Onee-chan!"

"But, Sakai-chan is worthy of me though~ Sakai-chan can defile me anytime that he wants~ I'll do anything that Sakai-chan wants because he is so cute, and already has my heart~ Even showing such a loving affection for me makes my heart pound deeper and deeper against my chest~ Sakai-chan's body is the best after all~"

"Uuuu, Onee-chan~ Don't be so cute all of a sudden~"

Serafall giggled to herself, and enjoyed the feeling of Sakai's body against her own, and she wasn't going to let him go either.

"Ooh, by the way Sakai-chan~ I have got some news for you~"

"Oh? What's that Onee-chan?"

Sakai was intrigued, and turned around on her lap. Serafall smiled, but then she blushed when she felt a certain something brushing against her leg. She daren't look down, but she knew what it was, and was surprised that Sakai was like that.

When she didn't answer, Sakai tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong Onee-chan? You suddenly have gone a little quiet."

"O-Oh, nothing at all Sakai-chan! I was just thinking about something! But wow, you've grown up down below, haven't you~? And Sakai-chan is still growing too~ Well, it is a good thing that Sakai-chan was very blessed below the belt~"

"Onee-chan, I don't understand~"

Sakai just didn't know what she was talking about, though on some level, Sakai was able to understand something of what she was talking about.

Serafall didn't say anything else, but she was pleased with something…she very much was pleased with something on Sakai's body.

"Anyway, the news! Apparently, there was someone that wishes to have you over for some fun Sakai-chan."

"Some fun Onee-chan?"

Serafall allowed her head to bob up and down.

"That's right, it seems that Sakai-chan has found some good people, that wish to have Sakai-chan and his peerage around for some gaming fun. And don't worry Sakai-chan, the person who wishes you to come, isn't a bad person~ I already checked them out, and am gonna send someone around just in case."

Sakai didn't know what she was talking about, but he was happy that Serafall was thinking about him, and how Sakai had someone else to have some fun with, is what he got away with it anyway, that's how he felt.

"Ooh, it sounds good Onee-chan. So, is it gonna be fun?"

"That's awesome! I can't wait for it Onee-chan!"

"Kukuku, that's right~ Also Sakai-chan, wanna give me a cuddle?"

"Yes! That's right! Let's cuddle Onee-chan!"

Sakai wrapped his arms around Serafall's neck, and held her close. Serafall herself smiled and ran her hands down his back, and stopped just above his butt. Though, she almost forgot Sakai's age then, and was gonna do, something. But, she showed self restraint, holding Sakai tightly with her arms.

Sakai looked towards Serafall, and smiled as he looked down.

"Onee-chan, your boobs are pressing against me~"

"Yup! They are, aren't they? You really do like my boobs, right Sakai-chan?"

His smile became very wide, and then hugged Serafall even tighter, her breasts pressing against him even more, causing the pair to blush.

"That's right! I love Onee-chan's breasts! I love cuddling Onee-chan's body! I wish to do it even more in the future! Onee-chan! I really do find Onee-chan very adorable and I love Onee-chan, you know that right, Onee-chan?"

"I love Sakai-chan too! But Sakai-chan, if it is a choice between me and Grayfia-chan, who's gonna be the girl you pick?"

At that, Sakai put a hand to his chin, and stroked thoughtfully.

"Uuuu, I wouldn't be able to choose between my wifey for lifey, and my Onee-chan. Ugh, can't I just have both Onee-chan? I don't ever wanna lose either my Onee-chan or my Grayfia-chan. Please don't let my Onee-chan or Grayfia-chan to go!"

Serafall giggled, and then placed her lips against Sakai's cheek, causing his cheeks to burn red.

"Don't worry Sakai-chan, both Grayfia-chan and I will please Sakai-chan at the same time~ Fufufu, wouldn't that be adorable Sakai-chan? Me, you, and Grayfia-chan too? Ooh, and Sona-chan too! You'd like a four way, right Sakai-chan?"

"Four way?"

Sakai had a thoughtful expression, but didn't know what she was talking about.

Serafall just loved Sakai's innocent expression, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Never mind Sakai-chan~ You'll definitely get all three of us eventually Sakai-chan~ You're going to have fun with all of us in the future Sakai-chan~ I know that we will have fun together~"

Serafall brushed cheeks together with Sakai, and made a promise to herself that she was, no matter what, Sakai was going to be well loved by herself, Grayfia, and Sona at the same time too. That, wasn't ever going to stop, no matter what anyone said about it.

* * *

When Sakai just exited the bathroom after having had a bath with Serafall herself, he was suddenly ambushed by Sona herself.

It was quite the shock that she'd suddenly do something like corner him personally, but he was, and then he was taken towards her room. Sakai didn't say anything, not sure what her intentions were, but followed after her regardless.

"Sona-nee, what's going on?"

Finally when reaching her room, Sakai was lead towards the bed, and sat down on it, Sona sitting nearby.

Sona nodded to herself, and then spoke strongly.

"Sakai, lately, it seems like your peerage have been getting a little stronger."

Sona brought up some confusing words, and made him feel even more confused at the same time too. But because it sounded like she was praising him, she naturally brought out his excitement.

"Ooh yes! We train together sometimes! Each of my peerage members are cute people! Ravel-chan, Koneko-chan, Lint-chan and of course can't forget Akeno-chan too! But, what's wrong Onee-chan? It seems like you're a little dissatisfied about something?"

"No, I am not dissatisfied, I was only curious on how you train your servants."

To hear Sona suddenly ask something like that.

"Onee-chan, you're actually asking me something like that? What about your own servants? Don't they train strongly too? I know that your adorable Queen-chan is always getting stronger, even her Sacred Gear is growing too. And your new Pawn, and Bishop along with Rook seems to be quite strong too. I thought that you did something amazing with your peerage as of late."

Sakai said it in a praising way, wanting to convey that towards Sona, and make her feel good about her growing peerage. Though, he wasn't going to lose to her in servants, he was going to build a great peerage, and always have a good strong one too.

"Perhaps, I also think that Sakai's peerage is strong, and I am quite interested in where it could go from here. It is quite interesting for someone like me to even think about. You know what I mean Sakai? Your peerage, and my own have around the same number of people in them now. And your servants, are quite impressive, to say the least. I mean, you've not only got a Fallen Angel hybrid, but a rare Nekoshou, a Phenex, and a girl that has a very strong demonic sword too. Compared to my peerage, it seems like yours have a bit of power to them."

Once again, Sakai was baffled by why Sona was talking about his peerage members. Unless, she wanted to know something about Sakai's peerage, and if that was the case, then he didn't know what she was truly after right now.

"Hmmmm, I haven't really been noticing such things. But yeah, we've got a bit of power to us huh~ But your servants aren't no slackers either~ I am surprised by the quality of Onee-chan's servants~ Even Rias-chan's servants are strong too~ She has two freaking Vampire's on her peerage from what I have seen anyway~ And she has Walburga-chan, and even Yumi-chan too~ Those people surely are gaining strong servants."

"You're right about that, I cannot deny that either. Rias has been gaining powerful servants. It seems that rather than precise, she's gone for power, mostly. I mean, that is well and good, but from looking at Sakai's peerage, you've gone for a mixture of both, allowing both power, and techniques to blend too."

"Oh?"

Sakai understood what she was saying, but he wanted to see what Sona thought of his peerage after all this time.

"You've got Power, Technique, Support, and also Wizard types in your peerage. Those are represented by Koneko-san, Lint-san, Ravel-san, and finally Akeno too. Those four have good aspects in these qualities too. I am, pleased that all of the knowledge I drilled into Sakai's head, and allowed him to gather servants that aren't all one type, and aren't necessary only one type too. As in Ravel-sans case, she can be a good Support, but she can also be a Wizard type too. Lint-san is strictly Technique, but her blade can be very Power type too. It is quite marvellous to see Sakai like this, with his growing peerage."

Sona's proud feelings towards Sakai actually made him blush.

He hadn't heard her speak so well about his peerage before, and if he didn't know her as well as he did, he would accuse her of being envious of his peerage, but her own peerage wasn't anything to laugh at either.

"Ara, Onee-chan. Are you jealous of my adorable peerage members?"

Though Sona wouldn't admit it, on her face, it looked like she was slightly jealous of something…of his peerage.

"N-No, of course not. I'm proud of my own servants. If you'd like me to be truthful, then I am curious on where my peerage would be able to stand against yours. Though, I don't want to reveal anything about my own peerage, wanting to keep that under lock, and key, as they would say, yes Sakai?"

Sakai tilted his head towards the left, and just stared at her, not really saying much, but at the same time curious on what Sona's intent really was with him, since it seemed to be a little more than simple rounds of questioning's.

"So, you want to know where my peerage are compared to yours, yet you don't want to have a fight or anything like that?"

"Exactly."

Her one word answer made Sakai pat her cheek gently, Sona's eyes fluttering as his fingers ran off her chin.

"Don't be silly Onee-chan, I'm not going to reveal something like that to you~"

Sona stared on, and just smiled, proud of her younger brother.

* * *

Today was a somewhat special day. Today, was a day that Sakai had taken his entire peerage towards a new game testing. Since he knew that Lint liked playing video games, and they all wanted to have some fun, he thought that this would be for the best.

And because of the hardships they have had to go through for the a little while now, Sakai thought that this would be the best way going forward.

"This was a good idea Sakai-kun."

Akeno beamed as she played on a video game, but she wasn't doing that well on it. Though she didn't care, and just enjoyed spending time with Sakai and the others.

"Hehehehe! I thought that this would be good! We've all been super duper busy for ages now! And I have decided that this would be for the best! Don't you also agree with me Akeno-chan?! I certainly am having fun! Doing all of this, I couldn't believe it at all!"

"Yes, you're right there Sakai-kun. Everyone has been working hard lately, and going here…by the way, how did you even get us inside here? This is a large company, I wouldn't understand how you would be able to get us inside."

"Basically, the owner of this gamer company is a fan of mine, of the show Sera-nee and I have together with Lint-chan now, and asked "I've got some free games for you to test out, you should come." …well, it was a little more than that, but that was the gist of it. Since we aren't busy or anything, I thought that this would be fun to do."

"Oh, so that's how it went down?"

Sakai nodded his head as he petted Koneko's head, causing her to release a low moaning sound.

"That's basically how it went down yeah. And since Lint-chan really loves games, I thought that this would be for the best. You know, with everything that has been going on, Lint-chan and her gaming love. I thought that this would be good for her, and us too~"

Akeno smiled, and agreed with him, seeing how happy Lint looked right now.

"Yes! Hahaha! That makes me win 7-0 with your loss! Hahaha! Take that Ravel-chan! Don't think you're going to beat me because I am going to beat anyone that wants to have a fight against me! I definitely am not going to lose!"

Lint had fire in her eyes and equally, her soul was being set aflame too, like she was going to murder anything that came across her path…within the game of course.

Her fingers where mashing the control as fast as she could, which was pretty damn fast considering that she was his Knight. She really was good at using her fingers and her Knight's speed at the same time too.

"H-How are you doing this!? I can't even win much at all! How far are your skills compared to my own? This shouldn't be anything, I have become Sakai-sama's Pawn and yet, this game is beyond my capabilities? Even though I have played these since I became friends with Sakai-sama, I haven't been able to Master it to a point like you have Lint-sama…? Does it mean that I really don't know what is going to happen when this game is going to be fully released…? Uuuuh, I don't even like this anymore…Sakai-sama! Can I promote to Knight please!? I need the power of the Knight to combat contender Lint-sama!"

She seemed desperate, and she was.

Ravel didn't want to lose.

She wanted to win.

She didn't like losing, and now that she was…she didn't like it for even a second. It just seemed to be unfair if she was honest with herself. Ravel, was going to win, even if she had to use a powerup from the Evil Piece that was inside of her.

"Eeh, really Ravel-chan? Over something like that? It's only a game you know~"

Sakai questioned with a cheery grin and also stated at the end kindly, not wanting to discourage Ravel, but show her the reality, and that was…Lint was just more expert than she was in a game of this calibre, and even in his own calibre too, she was very good, he couldn't deny that.

Ravel nodded while whining.

"B-Because she is too good! Please, allow me to promote to Knight! If I am to face this adversary, then I need to be the same Knight class as she is! Since she is using the Knight's speed to her advantage, I also need to have the same advantage! Please give me such power!"

Sakai honestly didn't know why she'd be this intense about it, and he wasn't even sure if it would be allowed to use the promotion of the Pawn so she could…essentially become slightly faster at video games. But he did like her determination, so he couldn't deny her now.

"Sure, promote to Knight if you want. Yes, I give you permission to Knight now!"

"Yes! Then, I want the power of the Knight!"

Ravel stuck her hand upwards, and she felt new power come to her. Since she gained the King's permission, she now had the speed of the Knight, and looked towards Lint who looked right back at her with a daring smile.

"Ara, so you've become a Knight now then?"

The daring look in Lint's eyes only made Ravel feel that much more determined to fight to the best of her ability.

"That's right, I have promoted into a Knight. Because of that, we have begun to enter a battlefield were we are equals. I, will not be losing this time. I am sorry, but that is how it goes, I won't be able to lose this time, so don't attempt to stand in my way Lint-sama."

"Fufufu, challenging words from the Phenex. Ooh, dear God, please allow me to beat Ravel-chan and show how superior I am in gaming!" She raised her hands, only for a lightning like strike to pierce her skull because of the prayer, resulting in her dropping the controller, and holding her head in pain. "Oweeee! That really hurt!"

Making a cute face, Lint groaned at the pain that entered her skull because of the pray that she did.

"Naturally, you're a Devil, you can't pray to God anymore."

Lint put on a slight dissatisfied face. But then, it shone beautifully that she was content with that all.

"But, because I got to save the children, I don't have any complaints, and enjoy myself on Sakai-kun's peerage. Mostly, it is because I get to have fun on my own with Sakai-kun sometimes too, and without you, Ravel-chan."

"Hmph, and I have my own fun with Sakai-sama too. We always have fun together, I don't see why we wouldn't have fun like that. I-I mean, Sakai-sama and I sometimes share a bed too! S-So, don't pretend that it is only you who receives cuteness like that!"

Ravel's flustered face caused Sakai to smile slightly, he always found it cute when Ravel went into a Tsundere yet not really Tsundere type mode, it just seemed too cute for words, if he was honest with himself.

"B-But, I also receive special cuddles from our Master too! Don't deny something like that! He is my Master too! Don't think that he isn't! He likes cuddling me, don't you Sakai-kun?! Tell the Phenex girl that because I am your Knight, I receive special attention."

Sakai was about to open his mouth when Ravel huffed.

"Also, don't forget that I am also attempting to become closer to Sakai-sama. He is my King after all, and childhood best friend. So, we have a deep connection, a deeper one than you had with your King…eeh, our King I mean. We have a very deep connection with one another that surpasses all other previous connections that the world had with Sakai-sama, and myself was able to survive such things."

Lint didn't look satisfied and turned towards the television in the room.

"Oh, wanna make a bet on it do you? How close we get to one another? Since I have been his Knight longer-"

"Technically, yes. But actually, you're not. Because, Sakai-sama and I were discussing it before you even came into the peerage, and he was going to take me anyway. I-I was just struggling with it is all, but now, I am content with becoming Sakai-sama's Pawn, and what he wants me to do, I will be at his command."

Ravel spoke passionately, as Koneko looked over her game.

She didn't know if she should say anything, but then looked back at Sakai, with her on his lap, and felt content. Besides, she didn't feel like arguing with Ravel today, she didn't see the point of it if she was honest with herself.

Turning to her game, Koneko decided to listen as Lint made a bold statement.

"Whoever wins next, gets to sit next to Sakai-kun for lunch, and dinner, along with breakfast too, for the next few days."

"That's a weak proposition."

Ravel spat out as she gripped the control tightly within her hands.

"Oh? Is there something else you'd rather do?"

Ravel nodded as her face turned slightly red.

"I was thinking, what about the next person who wins, gets to go on a date with Sakai-sama."

"D-Date!? Y-You mean a date between a man and a woman!?"

Lint suddenly became flustered as Ravel smirked, Sakai rolling his eyes, since he'd go with any of them any time that they asked, they just hadn't asked him just yet.

"It is only fair, since we're both fighting like this. It has to be on a serious level. A date is a very serious matter. Even I, who has known Sakai-sama as long as we have, hasn't been on a date with him just yet. So, I would like to take this chance to also go on a date with Sakai-sama too."

Akeno didn't look pleased, and looked towards Sakai with a cute expression.

"Sakai-kun, you'll take me on a date too, right? I mean, I am your Queen and all, I thought that it would be for the best. Because, King's, and Queen's also need to develop such a close, and personal relationship with one another. We also have to do such things like this, don't we Sakai-kun?"

"Well sure, we can…"

When he was going to accept, he felt something pulling his sleeve, though it was barely noticeable, however he did notice it in the end.

Sakai then felt Koneko pull his sleeve shyly.

Looking down, he saw that she was blushing too.

"…Me too, Sakai-san. Take me…on a date too."

"Koneko-chan wants to go on a date with me?"

It was quite surprising for Koneko to ask something like that outright, it just didn't seem like something would happen if it is like that.

"…Yes, I wish to go on a date with Sakai-san too, and we could, do things together. …I wish to spend much time with Sakai himself. …More than the others. …I am your Rook after all, and chose to come to your side, without hesitation."

Akeno, Ravel, and Lint didn't look exactly pleased by that, and just held contempt for her.

Sakai looked and saw…scary intentions.

Sakai was scared, even he was when seeing them like this. Each had eyes that looked red to him, though no such change had actually happened.

"W-Well, I would happily go on a date with all of you~ It isn't like I wouldn't do something like that~ You don't have to worry, I wouldn't ever do something like that, I would happily take each of you on dates~"

Akeno and Koneko were satisfied, but Ravel, and Lint were having other thoughts.

"Who are you gonna take on a date first?"

At Lint's question, the question ran around Akeno's, and Koneko's mind too, and looked towards him seriously.

"That's a good question, Sakai-kun. Just who are you going to take on a date first? Is it me? Or, one of the others?"

"…Sakai-san can take me on a date first."

Koneko blushed when she allowed that out from her lips gently.

"N-No, if it is about dating, then Sakai-sama can also take me out too!" Ravel practically yelled as loud as she could. "S-Sakai-sama, you can also become like that with me. W-We could go on a date together, and spend time together too! I don't mind if it is Sakai-sama!"

"In your dreams Ravel-chan." Akeno held a daring smile on her lips. "As Sakai-kun's Queen, I would happily accept going on a date with Sakai-kun. Since I am the only one that has kissed him, after all. It only seems right that we do share a kiss between us."

That was a nail in her coffin.

Realizing that Akeno was the one out of all of them that actually have lip locked with the young boy, they clearly weren't going to be happy about it.

"No…it can't happen like that. …I will also happily go on a date with Sakai-san."

Koneko wouldn't allow it to go, and she made sure that she was going to have a date with Sakai.

"B-But, I am Sakai-sama's Pawn!"

"…Yes, his porn…you certainly are."

Ravel turned her darkened eyes towards Koneko who was holding a smile on her face, and that was going to break down her barricades.

"H-How are you saying that? Are you saying Pawn as in chess, or porn as in…naughty stuff?"

Koneko didn't say anything, and kept her mouth shut.

That was all Ravel needed to know, and her eyes looked like she was going to burn Koneko down to a crisp. And then it came to fruition. Ravel, didn't even realize that her Phenex flames were dancing around her, and looked like they were gonna burn anyone that was around. Even Lint felt sick to her stomach.

"Whoa there Ravel-chan, chill the flames."

Sakai noticed Ravel was getting worked up, and flames were dancing around her, looking like she was going to burn down Koneko.

Ravel took a breath, and sighed openly.

"Sorry Sakai-sama. B-But tell her! She's calling me porn material!"

The inner child in Sakai couldn't help but giggle, as did Lint and Akeno. Koneko held a victory smile on her face. Ravel herself held teary eyes for her own words.

"Ravel-chan isn't any porn material, at least not to me. Don't worry Ravel-chan, you're a very cute, and lovely girl~"

"Sakai-sama understands…"

"What does he understand?" Akeno brought up, Ravel being confused. "He basically just said that you're not that to him. It doesn't mean others don't see you like that." Ravel's eyes became teary again, and her bottom lip trembled. Sakai nudged Akeno, and without an exchange of words, she knew what he was trying to say. "B-But, you're not that to anyone else!"

"S-So, that means I'm ugly!?"

"Well actuammmmmm..."

Koneko was gonna say something, but Sakai covered her mouth so she couldn't say anything.

Akeno looked troubled, and giggled nervously.

"Ooooh…you're a cute girl, that anyone would want to do something like that…b-but don't worry, it isn't like anyone is gonna actually do something like that with you…damn, you are cute after all, aren't you?"

Ravel didn't know what to say, and just looked down at the ground, thinking of what else she should say now and so she just kept herself silent, and just looked down at the ground even more, so much that it was a wonder that she hadn't burned through the floor with her eyes.

Koneko herself couldn't be happier than she was right now, and just held victory on her face.

Ravel then regained her former self, and turned towards Lint seriously.

"Anyway, Lint-sama! You're on! Whoever wins, gets to have a date with Sakai-sama!"

"Yes, yes! That's right! When I win, I will also go on a date with Sakai-kun!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

Lint ignored that, and started the game, Ravel quickly switching to super serious mode, and played the racing game as good as she could.

Seeing the pair mash the controller as fast as they could, Akeno winced.

"Damn…and I thought that I was competitive…just seems like these two take the cake, huh."

"…It's because Ravel-san has always been like she is, and she always will be too."

Koneko commented as she sat on Sakai's lap, playing a handheld game akin to a Persona game, something that Koneko actually enjoyed.

Sakai himself was playing a new shooting game, and Akeno herself was playing something like Sim's, but not exactly Sim's. Either way, it seemed like that they were enjoying it themselves.

"I can hear you, you know!?"

Ravel shouted from the other side of the room, but Koneko didn't care, only showing a small smile.

"I just thought…if they are winning the rights of going on a date with Sakai-kun…then, what about you and myself Koneko-chan?" Bringing up a good point, Sakai saw that the pair will also look towards them. "Sakai-kun, who are you going to take on a date first? Are you going to listen to them, and allow them to decide? Or, are you going to take me on a date first?"

"…Or me?"

Koneko added, and Sakai felt…scared.

He felt like he was trapped in a vipers nest right now. Koneko and Akeno in particular look like they were going to get him, he didn't know if he was going to die. He didn't even know why this was so…special to them.

A date…he didn't know why that would be so special, especially going with him.

"Is it really important?"

""Yes.""

Sakai felt himself wince and his body shuddered. He couldn't even escape this time since he had Koneko sat on his lap, and that was…a nice feeling, but also very scary at the same time, he didn't know how to handle it.

"W-Well, erm…I don't really mind. I'll happily take you all on dates, if that's what you want? Does it matter who goes first or last? It'll be special all the same~ We'll all have a good nice relaxing time that will take everything away~"

[But, who's first?]

Sakai winced at Ravel, Koneko, Akeno, and Lint.

Each of them had cold, distant tones…

They felt like they were gonna do something to him. He wasn't, actually going to do something with them anymore. Whoever he picked, the others would feel jaded, and hurt. He couldn't do something like that to any of them.

"Well, let's think then, shall we? Erm, I guess it doesn't matter who I go out with first~ We could all go out together~"

[That's unacceptable, you have to choose one.]

"Waaah! I don't know! Please don't make me choose! I don't think that I would be able to do something like that! Eeeeeh, please don't make me choose! I don't wanna hurt anybody! Can't we all just go out together!?"

The girls didn't know what to say, and just stared at him.

He felt frightened right now…he didn't know what he was supposed to do now…whoever he chose, he would be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Koneko, Akeno, Lint, and Ravel all just stared at him…he was scared right now.

* * *

Sakai had a strange call in the morning. He wasn't expecting it, and he didn't know how the person got his number, but a message of "Come to our usual spot." was left on his phone, and even if it was strange, he went towards the 'usual place' that they had between them.

Since it was something serious, he needed to do something serious, and wait for the person to come.

He didn't know what was going on with the person on the phone, and why they called. They would've met eventually anyway. But for this person to actually contact him directly…and even on a phone…he had to wonder how she actually did something like that.

He sat on the edge of a cliff, and overlooked the sun as it rose in the sky.

Though he had been awake for several hours, Sakai himself was only just seeing the run coming up in the sky, not that he was complaining of course, since he enjoyed the sun rise, and the sunset too, so this was a good thing for him to see.

He was also thinking about what happened in the gaming centre, is what Sakai called it, he didn't know what it was, and why they got so hyped up about it too. He was just glad that they got immensely immersed in the games that they forgot about the dating stuff…well, that's what he thought, but it could've been something frightening.

"Sakai Sitri came early, as expected."

Sakai was bombarded by a new soft voice.

Swiftly turning, he saw that it was Ophis herself who just stared at him with a blank face.

"Yo, Ophis-tan. I got your message before, and speaking of that, how did you end up getting my number anyway…? And how did you know how to send me a message anyway…? And what's going on with you anyway? Why did you call for me anyway?"

He had many questions.

Ophis hadn't ever called him like this before, so it was strange that she would do something like that. But seeing this now, he was worried that something had happened, because she wasn't the type to do something like this.

"Sakai Sitri, I called you here, because there was, something important, we need to discuss. It, is something that, we cannot go about, and speak not casually. We, need to, speak about something important, Sakai Sitri."

Sakai looked shocked that she just came out with something like that, but nodded, and patted the side of him.

Rather than sit at the side of him, Ophis sat on his lap, and faced him seriously.

"Sakai Sitri, you have received your, Evil Pieces."

Ophis said it straight away, she wasn't going to mess with it this time. She was…strangely, she didn't know what the feeling was, but she felt something strong, like a desire for it to be announced already, and she wasn't sure why that was, but she didn't dislike it anyhow.

"Well, that's right~ You know something like that because it happened ages ago Ophis-chan~ But, what's going on with Ophis-chan exactly?"

"I, also said once that, I would have something to join your team, Sakai Sitri."

Sakai vaguely recalled a conversation like that going down. But, that was before he got his Evil Pieces, so over a year ago now. He didn't think that she was actually being serious when she said something like that.

"Ooh~ So, you found someone that is willing to join my team~?"

"Yes, she is very willing. You could say, she was made to be with you."

Sakai wasn't sure what the heck that was supposed to mean, he didn't think it was literal. Maybe, he shouldn't underestimate Ophis' strength and her mind too, she would make anything possible if she could help it.

"She was…made to be with me? I don't understand that at all. Are you saying…erm, I don't know what you're saying Ophis-chan. What's going on right now? Someone was…made to be with me? Like, admiration or something like that?"

"She, wishes to stay with you. Sakai Sitri, she is, a very useful person to have. She has, different powers. She can, gain power by training. Sakai Sitri, will have usefulness for her, for sure. I, have been doing this, for a year now."

"Doing what for a year?"

He didn't know what she was talking about.

He hoped he was wrong, but it sounded like she had forced someone to actually become apart of his peerage.

"I have been, perfecting her."

"Perfecting…who? Ophis-tan, you haven't forced someone to do this, right?"

He only wanted to have the best intentions, and that went for Ophis too.

But Sakai wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"No, I haven't. She, is very willing. As I said, she was made, to serve our cause."

"Serve our cause…?"

Ophis inclined her head with the knowledge that she had, Sakai himself was very worried right now on what was going on right now.

"That is correct. Great Red, is our target, and I thought about Sakai Sitri's life. He, needed a bodyguard. And I, myself cannot be, around all of the, time. So, I gathered together, many different, aspects. It was, difficult making, her be able to be, reincarnated. But, I have been assured, this will work. Yes, my own, thoughts have gathered together, and I have made, this girl for you, Sakai Sitri."

"Oooooh, this is sounding like mad doctor stuff, Ophis-chan. Y-You're not telling me that you actually made something like that, did you? Ophis-tan…y-you didn't make a person did you? That isn't possible, right? You didn't…well, you are Ophis-chan and you have some amazing stuff to you, but it isn't possible that you actually managed to do something and actually made someone…it, cannot be something like that."

Ophis just stared at him as she clicked her fingers.

Sakai just watched as a magical circle appeared on the ground. His eyes turned wider and wider as the persons form was revealed. It showed a young girl, that was essentially…it was Ophis. No matter how you looked at her, it was Ophis.

Sakai looked between Ophis, and the girl, as they both just stared at him.

He was worried, even frightened of what he was looking at right now.

"…Twins?"

Though he already somewhat knew that she had made this girl, Sakai couldn't think right in the mind right now, he was just in awe at the girl that looked exactly like Ophis, and how even her face was the exact same copy of hers.

"No, Sakai Sitri. This, is the girl, I also made her for you. I, explained, that I would, find a suitable peerage member. Sakai Sitri also said that, I shouldn't force someone, to join your peerage. So, I did this. This, wasn't against the rules. I, haven't forced someone to, join your peerage. This girl, wants to join your peerage, because she was made like that."

"S-So, your answer to that is to MAKE SOMEONE!? WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!? CLONING?! AM I IN A CERTAIN SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN RIGHT NOW!? IS THIS ONE OF THE MISAKA CLONES OR SOMETHING!? THIS IS THE OPHIS-TAN CLONE!"

Ophis just blinked as did the girl.

Sakai was even scared that they blinked at the same time. That was eerie, very frightening to even think straight about.

"Lilith, take care of your Masters needs. Make, Sakai Sitri better with your skills."

"Yes, Lilith will, take care of, Master."

Suddenly, the little girl walked over towards Sakai, and bent downwards.

He watched with teary eyes as her hands went towards his crotch area…

"What are you doing!?"

Sakai batted her hands away, and she just looked at him emotionlessly.

"Lilith duty, make Sakai Sitri, happy. Lilith, will also, have to take care of, Sakai Sitri's sexual needs."

"Ooh crap…Ophis-chan! W-What did you do to this girl!? Did you program her with some sexual desire thing!? Is she a sex doll…is she a robot?"

His question was careful, not wanting to offend the young girl.

"No, I didn't. And no, she isn't a robot." Though she said that, Lilith seemed to be raising up her skirt like she was going to do something that she shouldn't do. Sakai, with a red face, grabbed her skirt, and thrusted it downwards before she could reveal what was underneath. "I, gave her, knowledge, and also had her, read the dictionary, among other things. Also, I believe the word is, t.v, I allowed her to watch, the word is, reality shows, because others, in the Brigade, do the same, thing, and it also, makes them more, sociable. Sakai Sitri, is sociable, so I made, Lilith more, sociable. She, understands the world, too."

Sakai slapped himself in the head as he kept his hand towards Lilith in a stopping position, as the look on her face

"Makes sense, nearly all reality shows are about sexy stuff…and she mistook 'take care' as in doing things with my…uuuu! Ophis-chan! I don't understand, just what the hell is going on?! You've actually made someone?! Isn't that playing in the realm of life and death at this point!? And why name her Lilith?! That's a name from…well, many years ago, and is like the…"

"She, is a Devil, or rather will be soon enough. It, is a unique existence. I, gave Lilith the name, Lilith, because she is, a unique existence. She, wishes to serve you."

"Why!?"

Sakai didn't know why it wasn't making sense…no.

He knew why it didn't make sense. He just couldn't understand why Ophis would do something like this.

"Because, I made her, that is why."

"B-But you can't do that! You can't just make someone to serve someone else! Isn't that basically the same as slavery where they breed people only to make more slaves or something like that?! What about this girls hopes, desires, needs, wants, and other things that make her, unique."

Ophis blankly stared at him as Lilith just looked on too. Two hollow eyes being directed right at him, and he felt like his world was going to crumble away from him.

Sakai was spooked to say the least by this, he really was worried that he was going to die at this point with all of the craziness that was happening right before him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Lilith has appeared! That's right, Lilith is here now! But other things happened too! A little Serafall bonding as well as Grayfia. Lint really has become a gaming otaku, and sometimes forgets she is a Devil, and prays to God. The peerage have become closer, and so have Akeno and Sakai after a little taking too. Rossweisse made an appearance, and will continue making more in the future too. Sakai also showed his Father that he isn't messing around either, and gave him a dark glare…yeah, something's gonna happen there eventually, but what…hmmm. Well, regardless! Lilith will have more screen time next chapter and get to know more about Lilith! Until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Gasper (fem) Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias, Mira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **gundam 09; They'll meet eventually, and yeah, it was supposed to be a little funny moment, you know? And thanks!**

 **hellspam; Yup, it is going to be one hell of a party with Lilith being here and all that good stuff~ She will develop emotions as the story goes on, she isn't going to always be emotionless, and with Sakai around, it isn't like she always is gonna be like that. He'll help her with that. She will pretty much be attached to his hip at most times, unless she can't be. I've actually got plans like that for that to happen, when she starts copying people around her with some fun results. That would be quite funny, wouldn't it? I could totally imagine something like that happening.**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks!**

 **Primevere; Yup, a new chapter! Yeah, just go back and reread if you're lost. It is going to continue soon. And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you very much! Hehe, she surely is acting quite affectionate with the young boy, and soon will take it up a notch. Oh don't worry about Ravel, she can handle her own. They all wanted that date, wonder if they ever succeeded, I guess we'll find out soon enough. They are adorable, and you'll see more of them soon enough! Oh, I guess that it could be, or just from current revivals like Zenki meeting Sakai, or Makoto or something. I dunno, might be interesting to see them together huh. Cool suggestions!**

 **RangerElk76; Lilith has appeared yeah, we'll have to wait, and see what is gonna happen with her! That would be quite funny actually. Well, they are legal age and all, so nah, he won't be.**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; I'm happy that you like it~ She was, and she'll be even more like that in the future too~ Well, when he does finally get to do things with her, he'll be extremely happy, he's been wanting it for very long after all. She's a gamer, and damn proud of it! I thought it would be fun to have her do something like that~ She's more open with him, but still a little shy yeah. But that soon will stop when the time comes for canon. Hehe, it's gonna be a Lint thing to I guess~ He surely is becoming more aware of it all, especially after they all ask for a date and all, he didn't want to hurt any of them. I just had to do it, I was listening to pokemon at the time, and just thought, what the hell. Throw it in, so I am glad that it was received quite well. Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to reserve judgment until he meets Gabriel. Exactly, Rossweisse is a very good candidate for Queen, and even Akeno can see that she and Sakai have things in common that she and Sakai just don't have with one another. But, Sakai just explained, and even said that she was the best Queen, so he basically admitted that he wouldn't have anyone other than her. You're right there, no one can touch his precious Onee-chan's or face Sakai's wrath, he won't allow them to go to anyone else other than him! Serafall and Sakai just get on so well it is great writing scenes between them. Sona's scene might not seem like it, but it has a deeper meaning than maybe it is shown on the surface. It has to be somewhere after all~ And it was a game that they all intended to win, no matter what else~ Lilith is, gonna be fun to write, not gonna lie, been looking forward to these actually. Well, he does think it is wrong to just make someone to be in someone's peerage, but he'll soon see Ophis' logic behind it. She's going to have some helpful abilities, I can't say much more or it would give it away. And thank you!**

 **Nivek Beldo; Lint really does enjoy her games~ She'll be playing a few popular titles throughout the story. He is quite maturing into a young man, and does notice quite a few things about girls too. He is, and that's not the last time he's going to be trying to meddle in Sakai's life, something I can't say about just yet. Sakai and Lint enjoy it at least, even if others haven't a clue on what it actually is supposed to be about. Rossweisse made a cameo! Yay for her! But, it also helped Akeno realize that Sakai only wishes for Akeno to be his Queen, no one else, even if he got along with other girls. I thought that it would be a good thing to add in every now and again, some fun to a seriousness is also good. Sakai...well, he'll deal with it in his own way, though he'll be...weirded out a little bit. And thanks! Yeah, I just think it's a little weird, but others have that pairing, as they say, if there's characters in a series, there's gonna be ships for it...or at least, that makes sense to me.**

 **The Headless chicken; Thank you! Indeed, Grayfia's a big part of it all~ I suppose you're right there, it is a shame.**

 **T-B-R; If he crumbles beneath their gazes, wait until...something else happens.**

 **Ragna; Yeah, you're right there. It could be interesting if he could do something like that. That would be cool, gotta admit that~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest; I suppose that he could eventually manage to do something like that, would be interesting if he could do that.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Eeh, including this one, two. Actually, that's in this chapter, sort of anyway.**

 **ShadeAkami; Glad you're back~ Hehe, they do delve more into the characters relationships huh. I think you might like this one too then, since that's what it does. They are very adorable, for totally different reasons too~ Hehe, eventually, she'll make good on that kind of statement alright~ Lint's gonna have some fun moments with her games, and yeah, for Sakai it seems like they are. I thought that it would be good to add a scene like that, considering that Akeno does get a little jealous like that sometimes, and shows that Sakai acknowledges such things. Rossweisse did indeed make a cameo, and she's gonna be making more in the future too. Well, that's how people view him huh. They don't care about the origins and such, only that he apparently is whatever they think that he is. Well, let's just say that Sakai isn't going to be silent about it forever. Lilith is going to be quite, interesting to write for. An innocent girl, yet acts like Ophis in a way, yet in her own unique way too. And thank you!  
**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! Those two are cute, and I wouldn't underestimate Lint-chan, she might surprise you with her growing knowledge of games. If you like Sakai kicking ass...well, he's gonna be doing something like that quite soon with a certain someone, won't say who yet though. Lilith is gonna be fun to write, and how she changes...well, we'll have to see about something like that huh~? I would when I finish the anime, I'm about half way through it as of writing this down. And thanks!**

 **Skull Flame; Yup, it is Lilith's time to shine alright~ It can't be, but Sakai's gonna set her straight one way or another. Hehe, it is good indeed, never tell Lilith about the internet, she'd go super sexual, even if she doesn't realize how bad that would be right now. She did have some good intentions, even explaining them in this chapter too. But Sakai understandably is a little weirded out. I can, and maybe I could slip that into a chapter somewhere. She really does love her video games, it's gonna be fun to write about it. It is, but Ravel will get her own back, eventually. It just appeals to everyone, no matter the genre, they have it in their somewhere. He really is f-ing thing's up right now, and it isn't going to get much better in the future either. And thank you!**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Lilith is such a cutie huh~ Who knows, we'll have to wait, and see huh~?**

 **Soul; Doing a pokemon fic huh. Maybe one day I could, I did, and still do, love pokemon. It was part of my childhood, like I am sure it was for most out there. That would be a funny one to do.**

 **liselotte; Thank you!**

 **vampire; Thanks! Yeah, those nicknames will come in handy when she talks to others besides Sakai and Ophis, when she opens up a little more! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Tohka123; Aah, thanks very much! She does indeed~ That's Lint, she's gonna be quite the gamer, maybe she'll a career out of it or something. Grayfia surely has, maybe something will happen between the two of them soon? We'll soon see huh~? Serafall...well, we all know what she wants out of this hehe~ He surely is, but Sakai can handle himself, for the most part anyway. He'll soon come across things that can't handle alone, which will be shown next chapter. He does, and it will be addressed soon why he does what he does. I know, I loved it as a kid, and listened to it as I wrote the chapter, and thought I'd add in a little bit like that. I think most of them are trying to do something like that, aren't they? Akeno does worry about that sometimes, because she can see that they got along quite well. But Sakai set her straight, showing that she was his only choice for Queen, wanting her to know that. In the end, he kind of is quite innocent with his desires, he doesn't desire anything major, at least not what he's revealed, all he truly wants is a loving peerage, and people to love, which makes sense due to how he's basically been raised. Hehe, they got their bonding moment, and there will be a major one quite soon too. Sona got some bonding time yeah, and this chapter, she'll also get a major one too. Hehe, he was stuck between four ladies wanting some dates. indeed, there are gonna be some fantastic moments between the two of them. A certain Loli isn't going to be pleased anyway, let's put it that way~ And thanks!**

 **Koneko; I suppose that he could if he really tried, like something out of Avatar with blood bending and all. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My new path part two!**

"Sakai Sitri, it seems that you, are in shock. You, haven't spoken for three and a half minutes…thirty one seconds…thirty two seconds…thirty three seconds…"

Ophis said it outlandishly in Sakai's eyes as he looked between Lilith and Ophis herself, and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

Because she was suddenly doing this, he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

He basically had just been given a person to his peerage. While Lilith seemed strong, it also was scary that Ophis went to these lengths to do something like this. It, really was a scary thought to say the least.

"Of course I am! Ophis-chan! You've given me a person! Is that even okay!? You've made this person come to me, and what am I supposed to do with her!? I don't know what I am going to do Ophis-chan! What do you think I should do?"

He was having an internal struggle right now, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point. What could he do? This was a person, someone that needed looking after. How could he have something like that? He couldn't just decide to turn this girl into his servant right away, it would've been wrong, he couldn't do something like that.

"Sakai Sitri, can do whatever he wants, with her."

Sakai didn't really know what that meant, he was scared to know the answer to that.

"But, what does that even mean? Does she want anything in her life? Does she want to have something for herself? Does she only live to serve me Ophis-chan?"

Ophis nodded her head, Sakai's mind going into a frenzy.

"Because, I made her for Sakai, he can do, what he wishes, with her. She, is still a person, capable of learning, capable of development. I, infused some, special abilities, within her, that, I thought Sakai Sitri, would find useful. She, is a good person because, I made her so. Sakai Sitri, likes me yes?"

Sakai didn't even have to think about that, since it should be obvious that he does indeed like her like that.

"Well, of course I like Ophis-chan very much. But that's different to this, isn't it? Is it really okay for something like this to happen? I don't know what to think right now, Ophis-chan. I'm worried that something bad is going to happen with her. How can I explain something like this? I can't say that you made her, you even said that we should keep our meetings a secret, so how can I have her become apart of my peerage? I don't know what to think Ophis-chan."

Sakai truly was in a worried state, he didn't know what was going to happen now.

Ophis though walked closer to Sakai, and sat on his lap, looking towards Lilith.

"She, can be a Dragon, that Sakai Sitri, has been talking with, for a while now. The, connection between us, does not have to be, revealed. I, have many forms, and only this one, is seen by few people. The Devils, wouldn't know, of her connection, to me, due to her being shaped as a human girl, and also, has the aura of a Dragon too. Though, I used my template to, make her, I also, made sure that, she was able to, become a Devil. I, myself would be far beyond the abilities of, the Evil Piece. But, she will be able to be, reincarnated."

"You seem so sure of this."

Sakai was surprised that she'd know something like that.

But, since it was Ophis, he was sure that she knew how to do something like measure powers.

The girl nodded as Lilith just stared at Sakai.

"I, am sure. Sakai Sitri, will bring about a new, dawn and age, of this world. I, also have to make sure, Sakai Sitri, is looked after. Lilith, will also be able to, help Sakai Sitri. She has, good powers. She, is a Dragon too, so she would, help Sakai Sitri draw, powerful allies, to him, and will, also give power to you and your, peerage. I believe the word is, kindness. I, also think that Sakai Sitri, would give this child, kindness, and allow her to, grow in her own way. Because, I do not understand emotions, Sakai Sitri will, help her with, emotions, and have her, develop in her, own way."

With the way she spoke, it did sound good. He wouldn't deny something like that. Having a Dragon on the peerage would be good. But still, morally, he didn't know if he would be allowed to do something like this.

"I-I see…b-but even then…I don't know if I feel comfortable just making her my servant, Ophis-chan. She's new to this world, isn't she? What if she wants to have a different life to being a Devil?"

Just then, Lilith walked over, surprising Sakai when she sat down beside him on the cliffside.

"Sakai Sitri, Lilith will, protect."

Her face looked neutral like usual, but something about that also shone a little vulnerability within her, and reflected onto Sakai himself.

Sakai smiled gently, petting her head.

"Aah, don't make such a cute face Lilith-san…eh, erm, is it alright if I call you Lilith-chan?"

Sakai thought that it would be for the best since he was apparently, going to be knowing her a little more in the future.

"Yes, Lilith would like, that."

"Then, I will call you Lilith-chan! But Lilith-chan, I need to ask you about…this. Being my Devil means, you'd give up your current life. Would that be…fine for you? Would you be happy with doing something like that? What do, you want with your life, Lilith-chan?"

Lilith…didn't know how to answer.

Ophis hadn't asked her that before, and now she wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Lilith…serve Sakai."

"W-Well, that's something different…b-but, what do YOU want Lilith-chan? What's going on inside of you Lilith-chan? And what do you want with your life? Do you want, anything in your life Lilith-chan? Is there anything that excites you? Like…I don't know, games, chocolate-"

"Chocolate…?"

Sakai watched as Lilith seemed confused by that, and could only stare at him with a confused expression on her face. Sakai himself along with Ophis just looked right back at her, trying to think of what was going on with her.

"You don't know what chocolate is?"

"Chocolate is…different. Lilith, hasn't come across, chocolate before."

Speaking like an honest girl, Sakai knew she was telling the truth.

Brazenly, Sakai took out a bar of chocolate, and produced it for her.

"Here, why don't you try some chocolate? This should be good, yes?"

Lilith looked towards Ophis who nodded her head.

Lilith then took the chocolate, and placed it in her mouth…with it still in the wrapper.

"Aah, that's not how you actually do it Lilith-chan." Sakai took the bar of chocolate out of her mouth, and unwrapped it. "Here, you eat it like this Lilith-chan. You know, without, the wrapper on the chocolate. This would be for the better."

"Lilith, didn't know."

Sakai adopted a kind smile, petting the top of the girls head.

"Don't worry~ See, this is how you do it now. I'm sure that you'll love it. Chocolate is universal, after all. Chocolate is amazing, after all. So, you don't have to worry about anything else Lilith-chan, you're going to be okay from now on~"

Lilith slowly took the chocolate bar, and placed it into her mouth. Because of the new sensation, her eyes widened more than Ophis had ever actually seen her do before. The taste danced on her palate, and was stunned by what was going on.

Sakai and Ophis shared a look between them, and the boy smiled.

"Seems like she likes it Ophis-chan."

Ophis quietly seemed to be thinking about what he said.

"Yes…it seems like Sakai Sitri has, found something that, Lilith likes. That, is a good thing Sakai Sitri."

Sakai nodded as Lilith held out her hands.

"Chocolate…Lilith, likes."

Sakai was glad that she did like it, it gave them a means to bond with one another, rather than them be strangers.

"Indeed, you've finished it off already. Would you like another one Lilith-chan?"

"Lilith would, yes. She, wants to have, another one too."

Sakai didn't seem to care, so he took another bar of chocolate out, unwrapping it, and handing it towards her without a worry. Lilith accepted it, and held it to her mouth, only for her to eat it all in one.

"Wow, that's amazing Ophis-chan. It seems like she really likes chocolate, don't you think so?"

"I, also didn't know that she, did things like this. It, is surprising for me too. I, am surprised that something like this, happened. Sakai Sitri, do you think, Lilith would be able to, go along with you, to become your peerage member?"

"Ophis-chan…" Sakai didn't want to make her feel bad. "I, don't know. I mean, isn't that like robbing her of her own life? Doesn't she deserve to have fun together with whoever she wants to be with? Wouldn't that be for the best?"

"Are you, saying no?"

Sakai smiled weakly, shaking his head.

"I'm not saying it like that, I'm just saying that it would be difficult for me to have her suddenly become a Devil. Wouldn't it be…wrong to do something like that to her? I, don't know if it could do something like that to her. She deserves to have a good life Ophis-chan."

"With, Sakai Sitri, she'd have a good life. You, would take care of her."

It wasn't like he was going to disagree with her, but it still was a hard subject to approach.

"O-Of course I would do that. But, what if she doesn't want to go with me?"

"Ask her."

Ophis countered, pointing towards the young girl who was still eating chocolate.

Sakai hesitates, not sure what or how he was going to make this movement.

Lilith stares back at him, forever eating the chocolate that Sakai had given to her.

After a few moments of just staring at one another, Sakai adopts a smile, and leans closer.

"Hey, Lilith-chan. What is it that you want to do?"

"Do…? Lilith serve, Sakai. That, Lilith duty. Lilith, strong."

"No doubt, you are very strong Lilith-chan. But I mean, what do you want to do in life? Severing me, you don't have to do that. You can do whatever you want, no matter what else happens. You can, I don't know, sing, laugh, dance, joyfully jump around, and have fun everyday, or something else entirely. You don't have to worry about anything else, you can do what makes you happy."

"Makes…Lilith happy?"

Sakai nodded happily, petting her head.

"What makes you happy, Lilith-chan?"

Lilith hadn't been asked that before, and she didn't know how to respond.

She stared at Sakai for what seemed like an eternity, but she didn't have the answer.

Sakai lightly raised his hand, and made a magic circle appear. From the circle, a bar of chocolate fell down, and landed on the ground between them. Sakai watched her, as she watched it from the circle, all the way to the ground.

"Does Lilith-chan wish for chocolate?"

"Lilith…likes chocolate."

"Lilith-chan is also a very honest, and pure Dragon-chan, aren't you?" Lilith just tilts her head, not sure what he was talking about. Shaking his head, he raised his hand and took the chocolate, unwrapping it, and handing it to her. "There, Lilith-chan. You can eat that. But, you can't just eat chocolate. It will give you a tummy ache."

"Lilith, doesn't want tummy ache."

"Good girl."

Sakai rubbed her head as she ate the chocolate, establishing an…odd relationship between the two of them.

* * *

"Lilith, serve Sakai Sitri."

Lilith announced once again as she, Ravel, Sakai himself, Koneko, and Akeno along with Lint sat down within a certain room, his bedroom, with the television on, but no one was watching it, it being background music by now.

Sakai didn't know how to explain it after all, he really didn't know what to say about this. Basically, Ophis left Lilith with Sakai, and now he didn't know what to do with her. He wanted to take care of her, but he didn't know how to do something like that. He didn't even know much about her, besides the fact that she was pretty cute, wished to serve him, and seemed naïve too.

They all looked at Lilith who just stared at Sakai, like she wanted his direction for anything that was going to happen. None of them knew who she was, Sakai hadn't said anything to them, so they basically were in the dark on who Lilith actually was.

"S-So, Sakai-kun. Who is this person?"

Pointing towards Lilith, Lint asked the question as Sakai smiled weakly.

"Y-Yes, this girl is Lilith-chan. She's…erm, she's…"

Sakai honestly didn't know how to answer that, it simply wasn't something that he could answer normally. He couldn't say that she came from Ophis, since they aren't aware of the connection that he had to Ophis, and he couldn't come out and say it directly either.

"Serve Sakai, Lilith's duty is…Lilith will, serve Sakai Sitri in anyway that he, wants me to do that."

Lilith announced once again, shocking the others around.

Sakai slammed his head and hand together and sent a little wave of shock through Sakai's body.

"So, her name is Lilith? Like the Devil Lilith? Seems strange to me…"

Akeno inspected the young girl, but Lilith just stared at her blankly.

It actually was unnerving for her to do something like that. Akeno felt a little weirded out that she didn't say anything. She was used to people like Koneko being quite silent, but Lilith took it to a new level.

Seeing that Akeno and the others were becoming more suspicious, Sakai cleared his throat, and explained.

"Aah, her name! Yeah, she didn't have a name that she liked before that, so she was given the name Lilith for the time being. You see, she's an orphan Dragon, and that she needed to be taken care of because she's very innocent, aren't you Lilith-chan?"

Sakai wished that she'd play along, since it also concerned her too.

He had gone over it with her before, since he didn't want his connection to Ophis being revealed, for more than normal reasons, but he didn't know if she was going to play along with it, if she even cared at all that was.

"Yes…Lilith is, being taken care of, by Sakai Sitri. Sakai, is my caretaker now, as well as, someone I, protect. I am Lilith, and Lilith, likes chocolate."

Lilith expressed herself as she laid a hand on his leg.

Sakai himself was surprised, until he saw that her small hand went towards his crotch area, but it was so innocent, her face that was. She seemed just so innocent in her actions that she wasn't even been able to do something cute.

"Lilith-chan, that's a no-no, remember Lilith-chan?"

Sakai took her hand so she couldn't touch his crotch, feeling the murderous eyes of the peerage on his form too, so he stopped her, and just held her hand as tightly as he could, and rested his hand and hers on the side of the couch they sat on.

"Lilith, understands. Lilith, won't do that. Because, Sakai Sitri, doesn't want me to, do something like that. Lilith, will also make sure, Sakai will also, have a good life."

"Ara, that's a good thing to say, right Lilith-chan?"

Lilith nodded as she continued holding onto his hand, and put her other hand out.

"Lilith, wishes for chocolate now."

"What do we say when we want something to eat~?"

Sakai chuckled as Lilith tilts her head.

"Lilith doesn't remember."

It was clear that she was lying, as she just wanted the chocolate, not realizing that manners, didn't cost anything, Sakai trying to teach her such things in hopes that she'd develop her personality a little more.

"Lilith-chan, you do remember. You remember, because I told you before. Remember? It starts with p, and ends in lease?"

"P…lease…leasep…no, Lilith means…ple…pleas…pleas. Lilith pleas."

"Hehe, that isn't right Lilith-chan. Pleading is something different to pleasing. Eeh, you know please Lilith-chan. Remember, you say that when you want something, and then afterwards, you say "Thank you!" it's common curtesy, you know?"

Akeno couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face, just seeing Sakai like this was the best. When he was at his kindest, and having his full attention on Lilith. Though this was the first time meeting Lilith, Akeno could see that there was a spark between Lilith and Sakai, how she looked to Sakai for support, and how he offered it her immensely. Though she was a little wary on Lilith herself, it wasn't so bad to the point that she thought Lilith was sinister in anyway.

"Please. Lilith, wishes for chocolate, please."

"See? That's the way to do it." Sakai summons a bar of chocolate, and puts it in front of Lilith. She went to take it, but Sakai pulled backwards, confusing the young girl. "Remember what we say afterwards you receive something?"

"Than…Thank you. Lilith, thanks Sakai Sitri, for chocolate."

"You're right! Well done! That's exactly it Lilith-chan!"

Giving the young girl some praise, Sakai handed the unwrapped bar of chocolate towards her, which she began eating right away.

The others watched on, and had conflicting emotions.

While Ravel, Akeno and Lint were happy that Sakai was teaching Lilith things like this, there was one person that wasn't so happy about what was going on right now…and that was Koneko herself who felt her position was…being threatened.

Koneko felt her positioned being threatened from the bottom of her heart, so she quickly got off her seat, and sat down on Sakai's lap, curling up on said lap, and kept her head against Sakai's chest, rubbing her head against his chest sweetly.

"Ooh Koneko-chan, something the matter~?"

"No…I just wish to sit here, is all."

Sakai didn't have a problem with that, and stroked the back of her head gently.

"I'm glad that Koneko-chan seems happy today~"

"…Yes, because it is Sakai-san…I am happy."

While saying that, she looked towards Lilith, but Lilith didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, Lilith didn't even feel the glare coming from Koneko, and just continued to eat her chocolate like she wasn't in the firing line.

Ravel leaned forward, inspecting the young girl.

"Hmmmmm, she doesn't seem to be a normal human though…Sakai-sama, who is she anyway? She keeps saying that she is your servant. Where did you meet her exactly? And what is your relationship with this girl?"

At the question, each of the girls looked towards Sakai, wanting to have some kind of answer.

Once again, Sakai, didn't know what he was going to say.

He was confused, and worried that if the truth got out, then he was going to be in trouble.

He didn't want to get anyone else in trouble either, and that wasn't something that Sakai could do, honestly.

But then, Sakai thought of something, remembering what he had discussed with Lilith beforehand, and openly sighed as he looked towards Lilith, giving the young girl a very gentle and soothing type smile that would even make the most cold hearted warm up to him.

"Aah…erm, you see Ravel-chan…Lilith-chan here is someone that wishes to join the peerage! Yes, she is someone that wishes to join the peerage! Yes! She's a cute Dragon-chan that has a human shape, and that wishes to join the peerage because…eeh, she wishes to overcome her past, and move on with my peerage. I, actually have been meeting this girl in secret since a few months ago! And am giving her a trial run, to see what's going on with her, and what she could bring to the peerage, and what she would be able to do with us too! Isn't that a good idea!?"

Sakai hoped that his lie would work.

He didn't like lying to his peerage, but he couldn't just say that he suddenly got a Dragon made for him, and the ultimate Dragon-sama wishes to for her to join the peerage because she is…even Sakai didn't know why Ophis was doing all of this, and he just prayed that Lilith went along with it, and didn't say anything else about it.

"Oh, that seems quite interesting Sakai-kun~"

Akeno wasn't sure if she believed it or not, but if Sakai was lying, then she knew that he had his reasons, and they'd be told eventually anyway, they all held that much trust in Sakai and waited for him to tell the truth.

"Indeed~ She's quite the rare gem! She's quite strong, and has unique powers, don't you Lilith-chan?"

"Lilith, has powers for Sakai Sitri. She was, blessed with different abilities, but enough for, Sakai Sitri to use his, Evil Pieces on Lilith. Lilith, will also, fight together with Sakai Sitri, and help him in his quest to, defeat bad things."

At her answer, Sakai smiled, and petted her head.

"That's the gist of it, after all. So, be kind to Lilith-chan here, because she could be the potential new member of the peerage. Though, I don't know how that is going to happen right now, since…well, either way, let's say that there is a good chance that she could be added to the peerage."

Sakai didn't know if he was going to add her to the peerage or not.

He was worried that he wouldn't be able to do that. Since, she was really innocent. But even he could tell that she had strong powers, she wasn't weak. She, knew how to handle herself, from what Ophis had told him, but beyond that, he didn't know what he was going to do with her.

* * *

A little while later, just as dinner was approaching, Sona came into the room where Sakai's peerage, along with himself and Lilith were talking and playing together, and saw that Sakai had a new peerage member…well, she presumed that she was anyway, since she hadn't seen the young girl before.

"Sakai, who is your new friend?"

She hadn't been told, unlike Serafall and Grayfia, since they were the ones that would need to be told.

"Ooh! This is Lilith-chan! No relation to real Lilith-chan! Just a name! She's also a Dragon-chan! A humanoid shaped Dragon! Isn't that amazing Onee-chan!? I might be gaining her as my peerage member, if we can sort such things, that is!"

"I see…wait, you said a humanoid shaped Dragon? Really, Sakai has the best luck. Gaining such strong members for your peerage." Sona seemed to be smiling about something important. "Sakai surely is growing up as his strength with his peerage grows too. Having a Queen like Akeno, and your other members. I surely will have to watch myself in the games when we eventually meet one another."

"Onee-chan is speaking cutely~ But, it seems like Onee-chan is serious?"

Sona hugged her upper body, shivering at some thoughts she had in her head.

"You saw through that, did you?"

"Onee-chan has suddenly been acting weird lately, and I haven't been able to discern what's going on with Onee-chan."

Sona didn't know how to say it, and how he would take it.

But there was something that she needed to say, to get out, before it was too late. Though, she was finding it more difficult, especially due to outside influences that kept popping up everywhere that they went.

"Yes…you see Sakai, I have been thinking about it, and there's something that I wish to do with you right now."

"Ooh Sona-sama's suddenly getting serious~ Did Sona-sama wish to kiss Sakai-kun~?"

Akeno took her opportunity, and made a light grin appear on her face.

"N-No! I wouldn't do something like that Akeno!"

Sona denied it, but Akeno saw the blush on her cheeks, and giggled dirtily.

"It's okay for Devils to be intimate with their siblings, you know~? There's no law against it~ I mean, kissing Sakai-kun is good. I do it frequently, don't we Sakai-kun?"

It wasn't known if Akeno was actually trying to help, or tease Sona about the obviousness of her affections. But how far they went, really was surprising to say the least.

"Yes! We kiss frequently! I like kissing Akeno-chan! She's got good lips!"

Koneko, Ravel, Lint, and Sona didn't like hearing that, though Lilith wasn't really aware of what they were talking about.

Sona gritted her teeth, showing a slight annoyed face.

"Yes…erm, also I think that Sakai, we need to have a chess game."

Sona brought up, eyeing up the chess board that was nearby.

"Onee-chan? You're suggesting that right now?"

Sona nodded as she walked towards a table that had a chess board set up.

"This is important, Sakai. I think that this would be for the best right now. We need to go together like this, and have a good chess match. It is important to me, because I currently need to know where Sakai stands with his intelligence."

"Where I stand? I'm not as smart as Onee-chan~ It isn't like I would be able to actually do anything against her in a match~ She'd always win because Onee-chan is very intelligent too, it is too much for someone like me~"

"Even then, I wish to see Sakai's potential again. Indulge me a little bit."

Because it was Sona, he couldn't deny her, and went towards the table. Sitting on the chair facing her, Sakai watched as Sona set the chess board, Lilith walking over with the others. Akeno hugged Sakai from behind, while Ravel sat next to him, taking an interest too. Koneko sat on his lap, while Lilith stood to his side, Lint sitting on a nearby chair with a handheld game in her hands.

"Sakai Sitri, what is this?"

Taking an interest in the chess board, and the pieces, she placed her finger on one of the pieces, one of the Pawn's, running her finger up, and down the chess piece, and felt good with it just dangling right in front of her like it was.

"Aah, it's called chess Lilith-chan! It's what the Evil Pieces are based off, you know? It looks cute, doesn't it? The pieces that is. Onee-chan loves this game, and I find it fun to do sometimes too~ I enjoy it anyway~"

Lilith continued eyeing up the game as Koneko cuddled him on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. Sakai responded by using one of his arms, wrapping it around her body, and kept her safe so she wasn't going to fall off.

"Lilith, wishes to play too."

Sona watched as Lilith was about to take a chess piece for herself.

Luckily, Sakai was able to take the piece itself before she could, and patted Lilith on the head.

"I'll teach you how to play if you like? It's quite a difficult game though, you know? It won't be easy at all. But I can teach Lilith-chan if she wants to learn how to play the game? Would you like that Lilith-chan?"

Lilith didn't respond verbally, but she allowed her head to nod up and down almost to the point where it looked like she was losing her head.

Sona coughed into her hand, gaining Sakai's attention.

"I'm ready now."

"Yes! Let's do it then Onee-chan!"

Getting himself ready, Sakai was pumped for this, and wanted to show Sona that he wasn't going to lose so easily. Though he didn't see why she wanted to do something like this, it seemed important to her, and he wasn't going to take it away from her.

"Ara Sakai-kun. Don't lose to her."

Akeno gave encouragement as she hugged him tightly.

"Y-Yes Sakai-sama, I think that you can do it. Show her that you've got amazing amounts of potential. I know that you can do it, Sakai-sama. You don't have to worry about anything else, you're going to do it now!"

Ravel gave her support, and Koneko gave her a stare, who stared right back at her.

"…Sakai-san, I shall also offer my support, please win."

Koneko's support was quite…good. She'd say that it was good anyway, and Sakai was happy all the same, even if it seemed like she was giving a harsh glare towards Ravel herself, who didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Hehehe, go Sakai-kun! Though I don't know much about chess, I know that Sakai-kun is smart~ So, I know that you can do it~"

Like the others, Lint gave her full support on what was going to happen between them. Though she didn't know much about the game, it didn't mean that she couldn't route for her King to win the match itself.

"Aah! Thank you my adorable peerage members! You're the best ever! Now, it is time for me to face Onee-chan in a wonderful fight for the peerage of a lifetime! I won't lose to Onee-chan now! I am going to win against Onee-chan!"

"I quite like your spirit today Sakai, it seems like you've resolved yourself."

Sakai nodded seriously towards her, and gave the young girl a thumbs up.

"I'm doing my best after all Onee-chan~ Though you came out of the blue like this, it doesn't mean that I am going to suddenly lose myself to you~ I have to do my best, and make sure that I win or something like that, isn't that right Onee-chan? I want to make everyone know that I am going to make Onee-chan feel good about herself, and the future too!"

"As always, it seems like I have lost what you're talking about."

Sona seemed content though, despite her words. She wished to do something like that.

"Anyway! Let's go Onee-chan!"

"Yes, let us go, Sakai."

With that, the game went underway.

Like usual, Sona was blown away by his ingenious movements. Though she could somewhat see where he was going with the strategy, he also pulled fast ones on her, and did misleading tactics, upon tactics.

She didn't want to admit it, but Sakai already had surpassed Rias when it came to playing chess. Even Ravel didn't know what he was doing, and she knew Sakai's strategies the most, usually. But this time, she didn't know what he was doing.

Akeno, and Lint along with Koneko didn't know what Sakai was doing. They weren't really that interested in the chess match, and when Akeno did play with Sakai, it usually ended up with Sakai winning the match.

Lilith though kept trying to take the pieces off the chess board, but Sakai stopped her each time. And in the end, he gave her a chocolate bar to occupy her so he could concentrate on the match at hand, which was very difficult.

In the end however, Sona won…

She won the match, with only two pieces left.

She was immensely impressed with Sakai's attempts at winning.

"Wow…Sakai, you've become even better than before. This is amazing Sakai, I really like how you've improved."

"Gosh darn Onee-chan~ You don't have to be so adorably cute at the same time~ I seriously might end up making Onee-chan feel really good if I can't do anything else with Onee-chan~ She's really good, she's beaten me again~"

Sakai wasn't bothered that he didn't win against Sona.

Doing what he did was enough.

Getting so close to winning against her was enough, it just showed how much he had improved since the first time that they had played, and while he wasn't as mad about chess as Sona was, he did like the game enough to not get bored with playing it with Sona, as it also showed how close they could get with one another.

"Aah well Sakai-kun did his best after all~ You don't have to worry about losing Sakai-kun~"

Akeno, to give Sakai a boost, placed her lips against his, and then cuddled him tightly.

"Awww, Akeno-chan's really good at being affectionate, aren't you Akeno-chan?"

"That's right, I have to be with Sakai-kun after all~ I was glad that Sakai-kun could feel better with my kisses~"

Sakai gently smiled, as Sona stood up from her seat.

"Well, I have to go now Sakai. I will see you soon."

Without saying anything else, Sona left the room almost as fast as she came.

"Well, she certainly went quickly, didn't she?"

Ravel analysed shrewdly, Koneko nodding her head in agreement.

"Fried chicken Princess is right."

"Don't call me that!"

Koneko had a superior smirk on her face, but Sakai didn't notice that as he looked towards the place Sona left, wondering what was going on with Sona right now.

* * *

"Sakai-sama, may I have a moment of your time?"

It was late into the day when Grayfia suddenly called him over towards her.

"Sure! I'm ready Grayfia-chan for our love!"

Grayfia couldn't help the smile on her face, however small it might be, and led him out of the room with the others enjoying Lilith's company.

Once out of the room, Sakai looked towards Grayfia who looked right back at him, and held a small look on her face that was meant to say that she was having a difficult time right now with something, but he didn't know what that was.

"Grayfia-chan, is something going on? You seem unusual right now. Could you please tell me what's going on Grayfia-chan? I'm kinda confused if I am honest with myself. Grayfia-chan…what's going on right now?"

Grayfia coughed into her hand, and then expressed her worried thoughts.

"About the girl that you have brought to the castle, Sakai-sama. Could you please tell me her origins?"

"Grayfia-chan…I already said before, didn't I? Lilith-chan is just a cute Dragon-chan that was left on her own, and wished to come with me. I have been considering her for the peerage for a while. Lilith-chan didn't even have a real name before I met her, so I thought that Lilith-chan would be a cute name, since she'd be the first unique girl of her kind. Isn't she a rare find Grayfia-chan?"

Sakai didn't like it…

He didn't like lying to Grayfia.

He made it a point to never lie to his…wifey for lifey. But, now that he did, he felt terrible inside, and wished that he wasn't in such a predicament. But, he was, and now he needed to think of a way to make Grayfia seem content with what was going on, surrounding Lilith herself.

"That's what is worrying, Sakai-sama. this…Dragon girl has an unusual flow of power, and she seems to be quite naïve of the world."

Grayfia's words displayed her uneasiness at trusting Lilith, and how Sakai said they met was vague enough to warrant worry from the young girl.

"She was raised in a place that didn't allow her much access to the outside world. Grayfia-chan, Lilith-chan is just a cute Dragon-chan that's never really had much of a life, and I want her to have a good life. Isn't that what I have also said in the past when it regards my family, my peerage?"

Sakai spoke earnestly, wanting Grayfia to understand that the girl with him wasn't a bad person, that she was a good person, and that if she wanted, then he would add her to his peerage.

"It is, I am just worried that Sakai-sama might end up being hurt. I, do not wish for Sakai-sama to be placed into a dangerous position where anything could happen to him, especially with Dragon's. They are very dangerous being's. there are good Dragon's, and bad Dragon's, and right now, I cannot discern if she is a good, or bad Dragon. Though Sakai-sama says she's good, she could be lying to get to hurt you. She, could be a ploy to kill you from people that, do not like you and wish to see you gone from this world."

Grayfia clearly was worried, and it carried in her voice.

Sakai was appreciative that she did worry so much for him, it made it seem like she loved him very much, which he still found hard to believe sometimes, growing up with people that always said that they hated him, and wished him dead.

"Grayfia-chan's concern for me is really sweet~"

From Grayfia's perspective, it seemed like he wasn't taking it seriously, even though inside of his body, he felt his heart trembling, and his brow drenched with sweat, nervous sweat at that which was a very tell-tale sign that something was off.

"And I wish that Sakai-sama would heed my words too. I, don't want Sakai-sama to be placed into a situation that would be unfavourable to him. Please, listen to me Sakai-sama. For your own safety, please don't trust this girl too soon."

"Grayfia-chan, I understand that you're worried for me, but Lilith-chan isn't going to hurt me. She's a very cute girl, and has a one track mind mostly. She only wishes to have chocolate right now, and also wishes to protect me too."

"But, why does she want to protect you Sakai-sama? Why would she want to do that?"

Grayfia's argument was quite valid, Sakai couldn't deny that, and if it was anyone else saying what Lilith was saying, he would also be suspicious on the true reasons on why Lilith said what she did, though to Sakai, it was obvious why she wanted to do that, because she was programmed, so to speak, to be like that.

"Because we're friends~ That's why~ She, didn't have friends before that. But now, she has me, she is friends with me, and she wishes to explore things like that with me. Grayfia-chan, I'm telling ya, she doesn't want to have a worry in her world, she just wishes to have a normal life together with me, and the others. I promise you Grayfia-chan, she's not a threat to me. She, is an ally to me. She only wishes to have chocolate and protect me, she isn't dangerous, she's a good girl with honest ambitions, that's all. Nothing more, and nothing less either."

"I…I see. Sakai-sama is speaking quite passionately."

Grayfia was at a loss for words.

She hadn't heard Sakai sound this particularly powerful in a while. Only when he truly believed in something, would Sakai be like this, and now that he was, it truly was something amazing to witness, but she still held reservations about the young

"I am because Lilith-chan hasn't done anything wrong! Please don't worry about her! Grayfia-chan is very cute and sweet to worry, but I promise you that she isn't a bad person. I wouldn't allow a bad person near me, would I? Grayfia-chan…"

"I just worry about Sakai-sama, is all. I, don't want Sakai-sama in danger. Though, I realize as you age, you'll need my protection less and less. Even now, Sakai-sama is very capable of taking care of himself, and I just worry as Sakai-sama ages, he'll need me less and less."

"Grayfia-chan is silly~ I wouldn't ever need Grayfia-chan less and less~ She's very important to me, I need to keep Grayfia-chan with me always, don't I? I need a wifey for lifey, always! I wouldn't ever allow Grayfia-chan to be abandoned, would I Grayfia-chan?"

"I suppose Sakai-sama is correct. But, that doesn't mean my words of warning are less than before, I still worry about Sakai-sama, even to now, at his age. Sakai-sama is very important to me, and to see him with an unknown person, is a very dangerous thing."

Sakai could easily understand her worries, her concerns, and while he wished to tell her what was going on, he simply couldn't do something like that right now, it would be bad if she found out. Rather than that, Sakai just hugged Grayfia around her waist, allowing his head to fall against her breasts.

"Grayfia-chan is so cute when she's worried for me~ But don't worry Grayfia-chan, I am soon going to be very strong! I train daily, and raise my power upwards! Because, I have to keep my Grayfia-chan safe too! Because, she is gonna be my wifey for lifey she can't ever be abandoned by me! Grayfia-chan is the best ever! And when I'm older, I'm definitely going to marry Grayfia-chan, and keep her beside me always!"

He said it strongly, and wasn't going to back down either.

"Sakai-sama, I didn't realize that you thought such things. How manly of you."

Sakai wiped under his nose, chuckling away as Grayfia petted the back of his head, practically forcing his head against her bust. Grayfia herself seemed content with his hugging on her body, but even deep inside, something about Lilith…troubled her, and she didn't know what that was.

* * *

By the time that night had come, Sakai and his peerage plus Lilith retired to his room. Sakai himself was in his underwear only, Ravel was in a slightly revealing nightdress, as Koneko wore just bra and panties. Lint went for something less risqué and slept in a nightdress, and Akeno…well, she was shameless enough to wear nothing but panties, but she didn't care, since in her mind, she saw Sakai wearing nothing but his underwear, she would be able to wear panties too. Lilith herself was wearing the same thing that she wore before, she hadn't changed for bed.

"Phew, what a day~"

Ravel sang as she jumped onto the bed.

"…It seems we wasted our day today by just playing games…not that I have a problem with that."

Koneko admitted as she laid down on the bed, waiting for Sakai.

"Ara, lazing away sometimes is a good thing too~ Everyone needs to relax sometimes~"

Akeno seemed to be cheerful as she ran her hands up and down Sakai's torso, hugging him from behind, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Akeno-chan is getting clingy all of a sudden~"

Teasing her was something Sakai loved doing, even going as far as to rub his face against hers, that being something he considered teasing, though it really wasn't teasing, not Akeno's level of teasing anyway.

"I loved today personally, I got so far on my game…yeah, no Zombie's beat me! mwhahahahaha! I know there are like, I dunno, quite a few games of them out, so I started on the first one, it was amazing for me personally to do~"

Lint couldn't be more happy as she fell down on her back with a handheld in her hands, tapping on the buttons. Whatever game she was playing, she seemed to be immersed into the game, and even had a small amount of drool by her mouth.

"Geez Lint-chan~ You can't just play that in bed, your eyes will go square or something like that~"

"Wha…? R-Really?"

Her voice was worried as she looked over her handheld into his eyes, and shared a worried expression with Sakai himself. But then, he turned his face from worried, to excited as Sakai usually was, and winked endearingly.

"Yeah~ I heard that if you play video games in bed, your eyes go square…hmmmm, does that mean that your eyes turned a different shape or something…? Meeh, I don't know what happens, but it seems to be interesting, doesn't it?"

"Waaaah!" Lint threw the handheld onto a nearby couch as she switched it off. "I don't want my eyes to go square like thaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Hehe, Sakai-kun that wasn't nice."

Sakai tilted his head with a curious face.

"What do you mean?"

"You…eeh, I guess…well, never mind~"

Akeno thought that Sakai was just joking, but finding out that he wasn't, was quite surprising to say the least.

"I was only protecting her eyesight, and if not that, then you know about watching like television and other things before going to bed? Well, it might keep her mind awake all night, and we can't have something like that! It would be bad if something like that was going to happen!"

"Well, that's true. Having lights from a television or screen on when going to bed could be bad. I've heard that it keeps the mind active or something? Good call Sakai-kun, you've done a great pleasure for us!"

Sakai stuck his thumb up towards her, a sign of cuteness between the two of them, but that didn't last as Ravel stared at something intently, even so worryingly that she wouldn't be able to go intently forward, as she was worried right now on what was going on.

"Hmmmm, Sakai-sama. About Lilith-sama…s-she just seems to be staring at us…eeh, is that normal Sakai-sama?"

Ravel pointed out with her finger shaking around slowly and almost in a worried manner…no, she was deeply worried about what Lilith was doing, just standing there, and didn't have an expression on her face.

Lilith was just stood there, watching Sakai and the others. It was quite unnerving for her to just stare at them like that.

She didn't even seem to move. The only way to show that she wasn't a statue was because she was breathing, and her small chest went up and down.

The peerage members stared back at her, and she just blankly looked at them. Even Koneko, the silent girl among them, actually was staying silent too, but couldn't compare to the very emotionless Lilith.

"Lilith-chan, it's time to go to bed now…y-you do sleep, yes?"

Sakai asked hesitantly as he, and his peerage laid down in the bed. Sakai himself didn't get onto the bed, he was standing nearby.

Lilith herself was just stood there, and looked at Sakai like he had two heads, causing the young boy to have a troubled expression on his face.

"Lilith-chan…"

"Sleep…to rest ones body and mind, yes?"

Sakai nodded his head, and gave her a cool guys thumbs up towards her, which the others didn't think was so cool. But they didn't have the heart to tell him that it wasn't cool.

"That's right Lilith-chan! Well done! That's exactly what it is! So, you do that, yes? Op…eeh, I mean, you've done that before, right? Slept I mean."

Lilith actually had to think about it.

She couldn't recall a time that she had done it before…but then, a thought came to her mind, which allowed her to remember when she had fallen asleep beforehand, and explained it to Sakai while staring at him.

"Lilith sometimes, feels fatigued, yes. Lilith, can feel, tired sometimes, and needs to, enter sleep mode. Currently, Lilith, feels 78 percent fatigued, with the new…world that has been, introduced to her."

"I see, then it is time for bed, wouldn't you agree Lilith-chan? You're tired, aren't you Lilith-chan? Wouldn't you want to go to bed now? I think it would be for the best if Lilith-chan also went to bed right now, so we can have even more fun tomorrow!"

Lilith agreed, and went towards the corner.

"Lilith will sleep in corner."

She said something outrageous in Sakai's eyes, which made him shoot off the bed quickly, while shaking his head.

"No! Lilith-chan! You don't sleep in the corner. There's a bed next door just for you. An entire bed for Lilith-chan. Wouldn't that be for the best? You can sleep on a warm, comfy bed. Didn't your…erm, previous caretaker allow you to sleep on a bed?"

"She did. Lilith, just assumed, since she is, Sakai Sitri's servant, she would have to, sleep in the corner."

"Awwwwwwwwww! You precious girl! Come here!" Sakai rushed over, and gave her a hug, Lilith being confused on what had just happened. "You don't have to think so adorably like that, you're with friends now. You're never going to be treated like that. I'll make sure that Lilith-chan has a good life too, okay Lilith-chan?"

"Yes…I wish for that to happen. A, bed would be…Lilith sleeping on a bed…she, needs to stay with, Sakai Sitri. Sakai Sitri, I shall also sleep in his bed too…please."

Recalling that she got what she wanted when she added please, she did it right now, impressing Sakai that she actually did use that.

"Awwww, Sakai-kun~ You can't deny her now~ That was the most adorable thing in the world~"

Akeno cooed, the cuteness of Lilith really getting to her natural protective instincts.

"She's right Sakai-kun. That's got to be the most adorable thing that I have ever seen before. She's just so freaking cute that I find myself falling deeper down, and I won't be able to get up. She's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Koneko's ears twitched at Lint's sweet sounding words, and once again found her position being threatened, which Ravel picked up on, and showed a small smile.

"Ara, seems like Koneko-san is the second cutest thing here. Does that mean she's going to be threatened again? It seems that Koneko-sans position could be usurped by this new contender."

Koneko shot her a dry look, freezing Ravel's insides with the coldness radiating from her body.

Ravel backed away as Koneko made a decision, seeing Lilith lapping up (in her mind) the attention that Sakai was giving her.

"Ravel-san, is wrong."

"I-I'm wrong?"

Ravel didn't understand, as Koneko got her body ready, her hands and knees on the bed, like she was bending over. Ravel blushed as did Lint, but Akeno relished in everything that was going on, she enjoyed seeing it happening.

"You, are wrong. I will, demonstrate that, I am Sakai-sans number one, Loli. He, won't know what, happened after my, cuteness overload."

Since Sakai was occupied with Lilith and hugging her for her cuteness overload, he couldn't just have her not be hugged. He wanted to hug her tightly, and wouldn't ever let her go either, he wasn't going to let her go either.

Koneko pulled Sakai's underwear to get his attention.

"Koneko-chan? Is something wrong?"

Koneko wriggled her body as she made her tail and ears appear.

"Nyaaa~ Sakai-san nyaaa~"

To emphasis cuteness, Koneko's butt stuck into the air, and she wriggled it, Akeno nodding her head in total agreement. Her ears twitched around, as did her body. Like she was stroking the air, Koneko's hand did a cute little clawing movement.

"Koneko-chan is cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sakai hugged onto Koneko's body tightly, petting her head as she purred.

Koneko looked with victory towards Ravel, she wasn't going to be beaten by anyone, especially another Loli girl. She was Sakai's Loli, she wasn't going to have her place taken by a newcomer, especially one that was as cute too.

"Sakai-sans kind. Hugging me, his favourite Loli."

Ravel's eyes changed with that, as Lint giggled, murmuring "Cat vs bird is amazing~" which drew the equal attention of Akeno who nodded in agreement.

"Awww, Koneko-chan needed cuddle times with me?" Koneko nodded as she meowed, only making him melt even more. "That's okay! We can do something like that! I can't have my Koneko-chan feeling sad! I will definitely take care of you!"

"…Thank you Sakai-san. I knew that you would take care of me."

"Of course! I'll take care of all of my peerage members! Now, bed time! Lilith-chan, you'll have to get bed wear too! So, let's…"

Before he could finish, Lilith removed her dress, showing her full naked form to everyone. She didn't even wear a bra or panties, Sakai's face burning red as Ravel covered her eyes, Koneko and Lint doing the same thing, though Akeno had a lewd face.

"Lilith-chan surely is a naughty girl~ Going commando like that? How strong of a resolve does this Loli have? Shall I do the same thing?"

Sakai briefly thought about what she said, and how his face turned red made Akeno know that she did the right thing.

"Lilith-chan! Please go and put something on, right now! A-A night dress or something! That would be better than this Lilith-chan! Please honour this request already, and go and get yourself dressed right now, okay Lilith-chan!?"

Lilith tilts her head…Sakai knew it was going to be a long night…

* * *

A day later, Sakai went with Lilith towards Rias' house to check the new servants that she had, and to also give Lilith a little more insight to the world of Devils, and the peerage were back at the house wanting to have a relaxing day together, and Sakai would be joining them soon enough.

But when he got there, he was met with adversity…from Rias herself who was pointing at him with a wobbling finger as Yumi hugged him from one side, Walburga looked on with two new people, one was a confident looking girl, and the other was a young girl that kept shivering, both of them being Vampire's, Sakai only knew that because he was told that too.

"No Sakai, don't you dare."

Sakai tilted his head as Lilith looked on, her small fist tightening.

"Don't what Rias-chan~? What's going on? I came for a visit, and you're suddenly showing a cute side of you?"

"Each time I get a new servant, Sakai always seems to charm them! I can't have my servants charmed away from me this time! Sakai, please don't do something like that! I can't have my servants charmed away from me!"

Rias looked right at him as Walburga giggled to herself quite sadistically, actually. It wasn't meant to intend harm or anything like that, but to Rias, it did come off like Walburga was making fun of her, and was making her feel sad.

Turning towards her, Walburga stifled her laugh, but it was clear that she was still laughing to herself about what was going on.

"Something wrong, Rias?"

Walburga spoke with a kind smile on her lips, and an equally dirty look in her eyes too.

"D-Don't speak like that, you know that I am concerned about something happening in the future too. I don't know what to think now. I am worried, and scared at the same time that something is going to happen. Sakai might take my servants away from me when I just got them myself."

Sakai actually felt offended that she'd think he would do that to her, he wouldn't do that intentionally.

"Geez Rias-chan, I wouldn't say that~ I mean, when did I ever do something like that? Never, that's when. You're just weird, that's all~ And I, wouldn't class them as my possessions, you know? They still are their own people, you know?"

Rias felt red faced when she had to admit that he was right.

"Koneko, and Yumi." Sakai smiled weakly as the girl lifted her eyebrows. "Koneko…she was charmed by Sakai, and Yumi also wishes to leave with Sakai too. But, though she has chosen to stay with me too. Uuuugh, I don't know how to go forward with everything happening so suddenly. Sakai, you can't take these girls too."

Rias was adamant, but even saw that Yumi was dangerously close to Sakai himself, like she was going to hug him very tightly. Rias' eyes turned downwards, she wasn't able to handle this much without going a little mad.

"I'm not going to take them~ I only came to say hello, and to introduce you to this petite charm girl here too, someone I am…considering to become my peerage member. Her name is…eeh, Lilith-chan, because that's the name she likes, and for no other reason, that's how it is."

Rias was left red faced, turning her eyes downwards.

"W-Well, I see…s-so, this is the girl that I heard about…a-and, she's a Dragon? Wow, I haven't seen a Dragon quite like her before. How did you two meet?"

"We just met under weird circumstances. It was when I wanted to be alone, and we are getting to know one another. But, who are your new servants anyway? Seems like you have two Vampire-chan's in your peerage?"

Responding to Sakai's looking, the shyer one let out an "Eek!" sound, and hid behind the confident one.

"Get off me."

Rudely, the girl shoved off the shyer one who cowered away from everyone, and hid behind a potted plant. Sakai himself could only wonder why she was like that currently, since it seemed quite weird for her to be like that.

"Yeah, that's Gasper Vladi. The one that is hiding, and this girl is Elmenhilde Karnstein. She's, a Vampire too. Actually, they are from…hmmm, I think that it would be better if you spoke to them directly."

Rias didn't know how much the Vampire girls wanted revealing to Sakai, and respected that for them. She also thought that if they spoke directly, then it would be easier for them to get along with one another.

Sakai looked towards Elmenhilde who crossed her arms across her small bust.

"So, you're Elmenhilde-san huh?"

"Call me Elmen, everyone does."

Elmen said as if she was bored, and slightly scared at the same time.

"Elmen-san then~ Sounds like a cute name~ So, you're a Vampire-chan are you?"

"I am a Vampire, nothing more and nothing less. That's all you need to know about me…Devil boy. Is that enough for you? Would you like my life history too? Because, you're not going to get something like that."

Elmen's attitude surprised Sakai.

He didn't beg her to be so…snarky all of a sudden. He didn't go hyper mode on her, yet she seemed to be quite cold. Though, he guessed that she was only like that because of her past, though he didn't know anything of her past, so he couldn't judge her on such things.

"I see, well that's something-"

"Look, I don't want to talk. I met you, now I'm going to go off and do my own thing. Got it?"

"Sure!"

Rather than be offended by her tone, he simply accepted it, and allowed her to walk off to do, whatever she was going to do. Sakai himself looked on as she left, Rias placing a hand to her forehead, and went to apologize.

"I'm sorry Sakai, it seems like she's not in the mood to talk."

"Ooh no worries. It seems like she's been through some rough times, hasn't she?"

As he spoke, he saw that Walburga had already begun walking away, leaving Rias, Sakai, Yumi, and Gasper. Of course, Lilith was also there, holding onto his hand that she wouldn't let it go. Though, she didn't hold it too tightly for him to be hurt.

"Yes, both Gasper, and her have. However, it seems that they are from…different families, and they apparently don't get along that well. Elmen seems to be distrustful of others, and Gasper is quite afraid of…well, everything."

Rias sweatdropped at the last one when she saw Gasper jumping at her own shadow on the wall.

"Awww, that's cute though. She's a regular scared Vampire-chan~ I haven't seen something like this beforehand~"

"I'm sorry for being frightened! Rias-nee-samaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm worried that this boy is going to take me awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

She let out a cute cry and shivered immensely.

Sakai cocked his head towards her, and leaned closer, giving a cute smile towards her.

"Hey there, you don't have to worry, nothing bad is going to happen to you. It isn't like we're going to hurt you, okay sweetheart? No one is going to hurt you."

Though Sakai said it in a kind manner, the girl looked frightened, like she was going to fall over.

"W-Wait, please don't come closerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Sakai was about to pull backwards, not wanting to frighten the girl, but Lilith accidently pulled him forward, which made him trip towards the young shivering girl at a speed that didn't look like he was just walking towards her.

But to Gasper, it looked like Sakai was going to attack, then something weird happened with her eyes…

"Eeeeeeek!"

It went white…

That's what Sakai thought.

Some weird power came over Gasper's eyes, and it radiated towards each of them, and Rias, along with Yumi just stopped…

They didn't move at all.

"Rias-chan? Yumi-chan? What's going on?"

Sakai didn't know what had happened, since he didn't know much about Gasper, but the young Vampire female was surprised that he was still moving, the same going for Lilith as she just sat down on the ground, and took out a notebook, and pen that Sakai provided to her, drawing a picture of a chocolate bar for Sakai.

"Eeeeeek! Please don't hate me! I don't know how to control it! I didn't mean to do something like that! I didn't mean to do it! I only wanted to see Rias-sama's friend, but I ended up freezing everyone agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain! B-But, why aren't you frozen?"

Gasper hadn't come across someone his own age unable to stay moving when time was frozen.

Sakai himself looked, patted himself from his chest, all the way down to the ankles as if he was searching for something, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, so you can freeze time, can you? That's amazing! Time freezing would be pretty cool, I cannot deny something like that! So, what kind of power is that? I presume it isn't a natural power like Seekvaira-chan's power, though hers works a little differently. But even then, it seems pretty cool. Could it be a Sacred Gear?"

Gasper nodded shyly as she hung her head lower than she possibly could, tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this…I-I can't control it…"

Her meek and shy voice was actually adorably. Sakai couldn't deny that, but to see that she was frightened of even speaking, only made him wonder what was going on with this young girl, and how her ability worked too.

"This doesn't last forever, right Gasper-chan?" Shaking her head, Sakai smiled, and winked. "Then, don't worry. No one is going to blame you. If you have a power that you can't control, then you don't have to worry about anything."

"B-But, Rias-sama is gonna be angrrrrrrrrrrry! She's going to hate meeeeeeeeeeee! She's going to make me sit out in the sun all daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"You think Rias-chan would do that?" Gasper shyly nods, so Sakai chuckles to himself, and shakes his head. "You've not been Rias-chan's servant long, have you?" Once again, she allows her head nod up and down. "Then, you don't know. But, Rias-chan isn't going to treat you badly. She'll understand if you can't control power. It must be scary if you can't do something like that though, right? Controlling your power I mean."

"I-I can't control it at all…everything happens, and I end up making a mess of it…"

"Making a mess? You've not made a mess sweetheart~ You've only lost control. If that's how you have your life, then you can't help it. Control must be hard when it comes to time stopping huh. But, it seems pretty cool~ Makes me almost jealous~"

"J-Jealous?"

She never thought that anyone would be jealous of her, and her power.

She always saw it as a curse, something that she didn't want to have.

But now that it was something that made someone else jealous…Gasper didn't know what to think at this point.

Sakai however continued to nod his head, and thumbed up the young girl as Lilith drew more bars of chocolate on the paper provided to her.

"That's right, jealous. Wouldn't it be cool? Just think of the pranking you could do! Speaking of…" Sakai couldn't resist, taking out a marker pen, and drew a moustache on Rias, and even gave her a goatee. "…and there, that will be a good thing~ Rias-chan looks even cute now! She's a macho man cute~"

Gasper put a hand to her mouth, beginning to giggle to herself.

"S-She's your friend, right?"

"Yup! But, she won't take much offense to it! She might get angry for a little bit, but then she'll calm herself down, and then stop being so angry! Don't worry about it so much Gasper-chan, we're going to be safe now~"

Gasper nodded, but she still felt a little worried on what was going on.

Seeing that, Sakai gave a gentle look towards her.

"Gasper-chan, you are worried, that Rias-chan will hate you, right?"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Sakai smiled at her voice, glad that he had met someone who could be quite loud like him…though, different reasons however.

"Aaah, Rias-chan wouldn't hate you~ And even if she did, I will make sure that she doesn't~ But Rias-chan is a good person, you're going to make sure that you're going to be okay. Rias-chan is a good Master. And being a Vampire might seem strange for this kind of life, but you're gonna be taken care of from now on, okay?"

Gasper didn't know what to think, but Sakai's eyes could see that she looked happy, at least a little bit.

Seeing how she looked worried, and even a little frightened, Sakai gave her a thumbs up.

"Do you want to go to your room?"

"Y-Yes please!"

"Then, it is okay~ You can go if you like? I am sure that everything will work out. Rias-chan will understand, and so will the others too."

"Thank you!"

Gasper bowed her head, and then ran off.

Sakai watched her leave, understanding what was going on.

He could understand what she was going through, at least a little bit.

A power that he couldn't control.

Sakai knew that all too well, and could only sympathize with her.

He went towards Lilith, sitting down beside her, and giving her head a pat.

"Sakai Sitri, I drew this, for you. Lilith, drew this."

Lilith, like a sweet girl, handed the picture towards Sakai, and saw that it was quite brilliant. Though it was a bar of chocolate, it seemed so detailed, that it was unreal, yet amazingly real at the same time, Sakai liked it all the same.

"Wow! This is good Lilith-chan! Thank you for this! Is this really for me?"

"Yes, Sakai Sitri, can keep it."

Sakai allowed his smile to appear on his face, and placed the picture in a special place.

* * *

A little while later, Rias, and Yumi came too, looking around with a question mark appearing above their heads.

"Sakai, what happened?"

"Gasper-chan froze you~"

Rias blinked as her mind was still foggy.

"Oh…s-so, she used her Sacred Gear, then?"

"That's right~ She froze ya~ It was quite cute too~"

As he said that, Yumi looked towards Rias, and then saw what was on her face.

Her lips curled upwards, and a small giggle slipped out, only for Rias to turn her suspicious eyes towards Yumi herself.

"Yumi? Is something wrong?"

Yumi allowed her smile to appear bigger, and looked to Sakai, but he shook his head, which made Yumi nod, and she didn't say anything, other than "N-Nothing…" which she even had to stutter out because she was holding back a laugh.

Shaking her head, Rias looked towards Sakai, and tilted her head.

"Either way, it seems like Gasper is having trouble with her Sacred Gear. But, you seem to be unaffected? Is there a reason for something like that?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe it only works on selective people…" He looked towards Yumi, and saw that she had a slight frown on her face. "Yumi-chan? Is there something wrong? You seem to be displeased?"

Yumi nodded, and now she thought that this would be the best time to say something, so she did it while inhaling a deep gulp of air.

"Rias-sama, I have to ask…erm, I'm sorry for saying it bluntly, but you're going to the human world soon, and I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with Sakai-kun until he goes to the human world too…?"

"Human world?" Sakai registered what she said, confusing him. "Rias-chan, you're going to the human world?"

"Yes, didn't you know? Sona, and I are both going to the human world soon to continue our studies."

Like that, it felt like a bomb had been dropped.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? Sona-nee is going to the human world to livvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve!?"

Rias chuckled awkwardly, as Sakai breathed heavily through his nose.

* * *

"Sona-nee! Please don't go! Please don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

After hearing the devastating news that Sona was leaving for the human world from Rias, he immediately ran all the way back home, leaving Lilith in the care of Akeno and the others for the moment, and went to convince Sona to not leave.

"S-Sakai, let go of my leg!"

She attempted to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

Like a man on a mission, he clung to her leg and wouldn't let go. Even his own legs wrapped around her leg, and kept her steady somehow. He wasn't going to let go of her, he couldn't let go of her, it wasn't going to happen.

"No! Onee-chan! You can't leave me alone! I won't be able to cope without Onee-chan! She's always there for me, and now that you're going, I won't be able to stand it Onee-chan! I simply will curl up into a ball, and fall down to the ground with teary eyes! I won't be able to recover Onee-chan! I will end up dying, and becoming a hollow husk!"

Keeping in with his personality, he kept his arms around her leg, nuzzling her leg with his head.

Sona felt complicated about this.

"Geez, you're quite hyper about it, Sakai. You're acting as if I am dying. I'm not dying."

"B-But, I won't see Onee-chan each time I wake up…each time that I see Onee-chan sleeping, I always feel good. If she's gone, I won't have Onee-chan anymore. she's been around all my life, and now she's going to the human world where I can't protect her from the naughty men that wish to marry my Sona-nee, I can't take it Sona-nee, I won't be able to live without you…"

Despite how dramatic it sounded, Sakai actually had teary eyes.

Sona didn't like seeing Sakai like that, and it actually hurt her heart to have her look like that.

"I don't need your protecting Sakai, you don't have to worry about things of that nature."

"But Sona-nee…the pests surely will circle around you, and will do naughty things with you…t-they can't do something like that Onee-chan. One of my beautiful Onee-chan's can't be taken away from me, I won't be able to stand it."

"It isn't like I'm going away forever Sakai. You're making it a huge deal when it isn't anything like that."

"Sona-nee might think that it isn't serious, but I think it is immensely serious. I have always been with Onee-chan, and if she goes…y-you didn't even tell me that you were going. You were just going to leave and not say a word to me…d-do I mean so little to you?"

Sona felt a stab to her head just then.

She wished that she had said something now.

She had opportunities, but her own worries held her back. Now that she thought about it, she didn't think that she'd end up having her younger brother displaying such sadness to her, and she could sympathize with him this time, since if she was in his shoes, while she wouldn't openly display it, she'd be just as disheartened on everything that was going on.

Sona released a breath through her nose, and pointed towards the bed.

"Let's go over there and talk."

Sakai reluctantly let go of her leg, and she used this chance to relieve herself with a breath.

She strolled over to the bed, and sat down. As soon as she did, she felt pressure to her lap, and saw that Sakai had sat there, with his legs over the left hand side, so they were semi facing one another, surprising Sona on how fast that he was.

"D-Do you have to sit right there?"

"Yes! I do Onee-chan!"

Sakai said it seriously while showing wide eyes.

Sakai watched as Sona put a hand to her forehead, and didn't fight against him this time.

"Look, Sakai…I, wanted to tell you. Of course I did, but I just didn't know how I was going to do it. I, was worried that something was going to happen when I told you, and it did. Look at how distraught you are right now."

It was true, he was quite distraught right now, though that was partly because Sakai wasn't told of what was going on.

"That's because Onee-chan didn't even say anything about it. If she told me, the blow would've hurt less…b-but Onee-chan, do you have to go? I mean, isn't the Underworld good enough for Onee-chan?"

Sona didn't like this…

Because she knew that each time Sakai made a hurt face, it would stay with her. Though he didn't know how much his sadness truly did affect her, it wasn't something to be scoffed at. Sona wouldn't admit it aloud, but she did have just as much affection for him as Serafall did.

"Sakai…I'm going to understand many things. I also am going to fulfil my dreams of studying in the human world, learning of their ways, and one day have my dream of having a Rating Games School be fulfilled, where any class of Devil could go and learn without discrimination. Isn't that a dream worth achieving Sakai?"

"Onee-chan…of course it is. It is wonderful to have a dream like that…"

Sakai even knew of that dream, and he shared it too. Because, even as a High Class Devil, he was treated rather badly, and wasn't even able to go to a normal Devils school in fear that he'd be attacked or even killed by not only the students, but the teachers too, though Sona didn't have that problem, since they didn't think she was like he was.

"Now, see why I have to go? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and you had to find out from Rias. That shouldn't of happened, that was an error on my part. I, didn't want you to find out like that. I'm sorry Sakai."

"But even then Onee-chan…I'm sad, I won't have Onee-chan here anymore…"

"I'll visit on weekends, and we can talk whenever you wish to talk with me. You can phone me, email me, or anything you wish. Even, as you call it, snail mail. You can do all of that with me. Just because I'm going to the human world, it doesn't mean that I still don't care about you."

Sona reassured him the best that she could, wanting him to know that she was going to be with him no matter what was going to happen, she didn't want him to be lonely, even realizing that she didn't even think about how it would upset him and definitely Serafall (who she couldn't tell, as opposed to Sakai as she'd flip out even more) and felt worried about him as a result.

"Onee-chan…will come back sometimes, right?"

Sona wasn't one for chuckling, but she did so on this occasion, and made it known that she wasn't going to leave him on the lurch, and without any kind of contact in the slightest.

"Yes, I will come back to Sakai definitely. You're my Otouto after all, I couldn't abandon you."

"Good, then Onee-chan…b-before Onee-chan goes, I wish to ask Onee-chan something."

A rare moment of shyness overcame Sakai as he looked down at his lap, and she looked towards him silently for a few moments, attempting to understand what the sudden bout of shyness was, she wasn't used to something like that happening.

"What is it Sakai? Has something happened?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-chan…I wanted to tell you…b-before Onee-chan disappears, that I really love Onee-chan."

Like he was confessing something major (Sona didn't realize the significance behind his words) just looked at him with no real emotion this time.

"Sakai, that's sweet to say. I'm glad that you do."

"A-And…d-does Onee-chan feel it too?"

"W-Well, of course I do Sakai. You're my Otouto, of course I do. I'm obligated to do something like that. You're my Otouto after all."

"But Onee-chan…c-can't I hear it from you Onee-chan? Please? I want to hear how Onee-chan feels. It's really important to someone like me…I need to know about it Onee-chan, the fact that you love me…I want to hear Onee-chan say it. I, don't really get to hear it from Onee-chan."

Sona wasn't comfortable with saying it.

If she said it, other doors might open, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to open those doors.

Love, was something Sona fought hard to resist, especially with Sakai.

She didn't want her own feelings to be misconstrued by the young boy, and she didn't want to hurt him either.

She didn't know if she would be able to say it, it seemed like something difficult for her to even mention.

"Sakai, I love you."

Hearing that, Sakai's emotions burst forward, and tears of a happy nature rolled down his face.

He couldn't control it, he felt like he wasn't going to be able to hold it back anymore.

"Onee-chan! I'm so happy that you did say that! Now, I can love Onee-chan even more!"

Without warning, Sakai moved his head closer to Sona's, catching her off guard.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sakai didn't stop, just moving closer as he smiled.

"I'm gonna show Onee-chan how much she means to me of course~ If I don't at least do something like that, then Onee-chan won't know how serious I am about my heart, and my feelings for Onee-chan. She might think that I'm playing around when that's not even the case."

"Sakai, I don't understand…w-what's going on? You're attempting to kiss me all of a sudden…i-is that what you're doing?"

Sona wasn't sure what to make of it.

She didn't think he'd seriously try and do something like that. While Serafall and Sakai joked about it, she only thought that it was just that, a joke.

Sakai nodded seriously, causing Sona's heart to beat faster as her eyes lingered on his lips.

"I've loved Onee-chan for years now~ And if I don't do it now, I'm afraid that Onee-chan will go to someone else when she can't do something like that because Onee-chan is too beautiful for anyone else, even me, but I won't give Onee-chan to anyone else. Onee-chan, please allow me to kiss you. You feel it too, right? The intensity between us, our emotions blending together, and then receiving the best thing ever, which is a kiss to the lips. We can express ourselves like this, and then have fun with one another."

"Sakai…l-love between siblings is…"

She didn't know how to put it.

But Sakai had an answer for her, and spoke with a smile on his face.

"We're Devils Onee-chan, it is fine if we're Devils. I mean…can't we just kiss? We share a bed often, and I've seen Onee-chan naked, I thought that would've been more intimate than a kiss…a-and, if it is Onee-chan, then I don't have any complaints."

"B-But Sakai…it's different to normal…"

"Why is it different? What's normal Onee-chan? Between man and woman, is fine, isn't it Onee-chan? Isn't it okay to be with the same sex too?"

"W-Well, yes you're right there but…"

Sona was slowly losing the argument, Sakai was quite the persuasive person, and he did make valid points, she couldn't deny something like that, Sakai was speaking truth, and he did make a convincing argument, no matter how small that was, and direct too.

"Then, in Devils laws, it is fine if it is between you and me, right Onee-chan?"

"It's…Sakai, you're…hmmmm, you're still quite young…and I don't know how you'd want to do something like this…I mean, Onee-sama would be better for you than someone like me. She wouldn't worry about something weird, and she'd just do it because she does love you, and I-I do too, but I don't know if I could take a step like that."

"I'm only like Onee-chan's junior by a year. It isn't like we're that far apart. I'm quite lucky like that, right? Usually, Devils take ages to get pregnant, but Tou-chan and Kaa-chan got pregnant pretty quickly. So, isn't that okay? I am not that bad of a choice, am I Onee-chan?"

Sona didn't know what to say.

She was concerned on what to say, or not what to say. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Sakai, you're not a bad choice of course. It's just, I'm unsure…"

"Why Onee-chan? Is it because you're my Onee-chan? Do you find it weird?"

"No, of course I don't. Do not think something like that, I think love comes in all forms, it's just…I don't know if I'm ready for something like that yet. I don't know if I could bring myself to pursue something like that."

"Oh…okay Onee-chan…"

"Sakai, do not give up." His hopeful eyes went towards her, as she placed a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to heat up immensely. "How about we do a deal Sakai."

"A deal Onee-chan?"

She nodded, as she hugged Sakai tightly, keeping his body on her lap. She put a hand to the back of his head, and guided his head to her shoulder, stroking the back of his head gently, and soothingly. His hair felt great to her fingers, running it through his locks.

"When Sakai wins at chess against me, I will become his girlfriend, how about that Sakai?"

"W-What Onee-chan? Y-You're super serious Onee-chan!?"

"Yes. Because, whether I can deny it or not, Sakai is a huge part of my life, and I love Sakai. But, I still want to be with a man that can at least beat me at a game of chess. And you're no exception either. You might be someone I care for deeply, but I won't give myself to you, until you can beat me at chess, okay Sakai? Until then, become smarter, use that beautiful mind that I know that you have, and achieve many things. And when the day comes, when you finally beat me at chess, because I know you will, then I will become your lover, how about that?"

"Onee-chan's saying it like I'll beat her one day, when she's the smartest ever…"

"Sakai has the potential to go further than me."

Sona said some shocking words, Sakai's eyes flickering between shock, and unsureness.

"I-I don't think that Onee-chan. You're way smarter than I am. You always can beat me in different chess games, you're very smart, and always have answers for things that I don't have answers for, I don't think I could win against you Onee-chan."

Sona allowed a beautiful smile to overcome her face, placing a hand to his face, stroking his face delicately. He shivered at the touch, as her hand ran down his face, and dripped off his chin, going towards his hand, and held it tightly.

"Sakai has much potential. He's been through so many things in his young life, and has such a good mentality. Honestly, if I was Sakai, I don't know if I could've survived as well as you do. Sakai, that's what I admire about you."

"Onee-chan admires me?"

She nods her head, explaining while squeezing his hand in her own.

"Because of you Sakai, you always give me courage too. My own dreams, I sometimes doubt that it could work. But, then I look at you, and see you going through so many things, makes it feel like I can do anything. It sounds...sappy I suppose, but that's how I feel, Sakai. you give me courage when I lose it, you give me hope when it seems like there's none left. So, that's why. Always keep smiling Sakai, never lose that smile of yours. If you ever do anything for me, then do that for me. Always keep smiling for me."

"I-If Onee-chan says that then I won't have any choice anymore! Onee-chan, I will always smile! Even if I cry out my heart, then I will always smile for Onee-chan! A-And Onee-chan has to promise me that while she's in the human world, she learns as much as she can, and then she can build her school, okay Onee-chan? Do your best, and have the best time ever Onee-chan."

"Y-Yes, you can count on that. And, when Sakai can, he can come to the human world too."

"Me?"

Sona nodded, and held him even tighter.

"Because, I think that Sakai would love Kuoh, it would be a great place for you. There wouldn't be any attempts on your life there. The humans would only know Sakai as the hyperactive boy. Wouldn't that be good? You wouldn't have to always watch your back in the human world, and I would of course enjoy looking after my Sakai too."

"Onee-chan just called me hers…"

"A-A slip of the tongue, I assure you."

Sona's face turns a little red at her slip, but Sakai was just happy that Sona acknowledge his feelings, even if indirectly, and considers him as hers.

"Even then! I love Onee-chan! And I won't give up! The day that I beat Onee-chan at games of chess, is the day that I am going to make love to Onee-chan!"

"S-Sakai…y-you're so forward all of a sudden."

Sona's blush got redder and redder, it wouldn't stop reddening her skin.

Sakai though just had a wonderful smile on his face, and kissed Sona on the cheek, hugging her tightly.

"Onee-chan is gonna become my girlfriend, and then lover Onee-chan. Okay? I will show Onee-chan the best time in the world. Even Sera-nee will be there too. We'll be a true happy family with one another~"

"Well…that's different to what I was thinking about when defining a true happy family, but if that's Sakai's wishes, then I can't deny him. If Sakai wishes something like that, t-then I would be fine with Sakai and I becoming lovers."

It was very embarrassing for Sona to say, but she needed to say it, since it was something important. Sakai needed it, and in a way, she did too. They both needed it, and appreciated it all the same when Sona said that.

She then placed her lips against his forehead, and stroked his back.

"Onee-chan, if you're going soon…could we get into bed together?"

"Sakai…t-that's something I should've expected from Sakai. I knew that you'd eventually try and get me into bed."

Her joking made Sakai giggle giddily.

"Hehehehe~ Onee-chan's silly~ I only want to lay down with Onee-chan, and perhaps help her in the chest department with my magical hands~ After all, I am helping Akeno-chan's boobs grow day by day with my fingers as she asks me to fondle her~"

"I'm not allowing you to fondle me, idiot."

"Boo! Onee-chan is cruel!"

Sona didn't show it, but she was happy right now. If she could have Sakai one day, then she would be willing to wait until he proved himself to her…though it was clear that she already loved Sakai beyond the normal familiar affection.

* * *

Inside Rias' room, she was getting ready for bed.

All day, people had been giggling at her, and she didn't know what that was about.

Even Sirzechs had been giggling at her, and she didn't know why.

"Walburga, why's everyone laughing at me?"

"N-No reason~"

Walburga giggled out, putting a hand to her face, and smiled briefly.

"Somehow, I don't believe you actually. What's going on? Is there something wrong of my face?"

"Have you not looked in the mirror lately?"

Walburga countered as she brushed her hair, Rias becoming curious and walked towards the big mirror that was in her room.

As soon as she did, she saw it…

The stuff that Sakai did to her face, and her eyes widened, as Walburga laughed sadistically, she couldn't help herself this time, it was too good for her to not laugh this time, she enjoyed herself all the same regardless.

"SAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

Rias exploded as Walburga giggled to herself, loving to see Rias like this.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **We're coming close to canon now! Lilith is…somewhat getting along with the others. Though, it seems like Koneko, and Lilith have a little something going on between them. Sona is going to the human world with a promise between her and Sakai. Sakai met Gasper, and Elmenhilde, though Elmen seems to be a little reclusive as of right now, and even was able to move during the time freeze that Gasper tends to do...hmmm, could that be something? Either way, next chapter is the last chapter before, canon starts so, expect some, heavy feels next chapter as something's that have been going on in Sakai's life are addressed.**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Gasper (fem) Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias, Mira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Aah thank you! Oh, no worries, I can understand, I was quite ill when I wrote the last chapter too.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, it is quite related huh. Indeed, they are like that, aren't they?**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Yup, it is done! Exactly, she's just so fun to write~ Everything that she does, is just odd, funny, weird, and other things too. I just find it fun to write about it. Hehe, glad that you enjoyed that scene, it was a fun one to write, I enjoyed writing it anyway. Oh, then I'm glad Lilith is well received~ Exactly, it was about Lilith essentially, and this chapter...well, it is about Sakai truthfully, but it has some good satisfying moments too. Koneko felt threatened, so her cuteness activated. Akeno is always adorable like that though. If you thought she was a good wifey last chapter, this chapter...well, she does a good moment for Sakai too. He won't be stealing anymore of her servants away from her, since he has his in the bag now. Elmen and Gasper has appeared indeed~ Those two are cute, in their own ways. It has been long awaited, but I can say that this chapter does end the childhood arc, I guess, and we get to canon stuff...at least, he'll be in Kuoh by that age. Sakai does love Sona very much, it even showing in this chapter too. Even though she does love him, she also wishes to have Sakai beat her before their relationship goes forward with him. Even Sakai promised to make love to her as soon as he beats her in a game. I can't say much about that yet though, it might or might not happen on screen, as it were. All I can say is that, only time will tell. Everyone will be in their own years. Like Akeno in third, Asia, Lint, Xenovia, and Sakai in the second, Koneko, and Ravel in the first, along with Le Fay when she joins. And then there's Lilith...well, she'll stick to Sakai, so I guess you could say that she's in the second year too, though she doesn't do work or anything of the nature. And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! Loli fight for the win! Cool suggestions!**

 **T-B-R; I'm glad that you enjoyed it~**

 **Naroku; Aah thank you! I'll try my best!**

 **Ragna; Well, she will attack if she sees Sakai in danger, and she does have her own thoughts. I will do it in the future, dunno when though. And yeah, I haven't found one either. There probably are ones, but I haven't found one either.**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! She's quite the cutie, isn't she? Koneko's quite bold indeed! Aah, don't worry, Yumi will spend time with Sakai in her own way too~**

 **liselotte; Thank you!**

 **Lilith - Fan; Thank you!**

 **Skull Flame; She's trying her best, and Sakai is doing his best to make sure that she does too. They are oddly cute, yet weird, and scary too. It would be interesting if something like that happened huh. Rossweisse will be joining after canon starts, which is sort of next chapter. At least, they'll be in Kuoh by next chapter. No worries~ You don't have to wait much longer now. She did, but it also proved Sona's point about Sakai not being ready yet...but, he will be one day, and he'll make good on his promise to...do things with Sona. Indeed, how will he...and there's a reason why it was that too, just think of who else is on the peerage, and Lint herself, why she has it. It's not unfounded, but Sakai doesn't intentionally do it. She is indeed, but I have that planned out. And thank you!**

 **ShadeAkami; Well, thanks~ She has done indeed~ With her addition, it is going to be quite, interesting huh~? We're almost done, but we're almost to canon so that's going to be fun to do~ Exactly, she doesn't really know the world, and is going off information that, basically she doesn't really know about. But, she has Sakai and the others helping her out so she'll be okay. Hehe, she's got a Loli rival in Koneko~ Best watch out huh. Yeah, that's not much of a mystery, but it shows that she is concerned for her Sakai. The reason, is because Sakai knows about Gasper's sadness, having lived with it himself, so can help her, and vice versa. Elmen is quite reclusive from others, the reasons shall be shown in the future. He can resist it, and the reason why is to do with his past too. Ah, you can't ignore that, Lilith is adorable, and it was a prank on Sakai's part for fun~ She declared it...well, she's waiting for Sakai to beat her in chess before anything truly happens. Aah no worries, thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Thank you!**

 **Guest 2; I could see a chapter or half of one going down like that, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **dxd; Thank you!**

 **Guest 3; Great!**

 **Tohka123; Aah thank you! The ship has nearly sailed yeah~ Just one more thing and they'll be official. I'm glad that you liked it. I think most people would be, especially someone like Ophis who is quite unpredictable. Lilith's got the sweet addition alright~ Hehe, that's our Lilith, she's quite...forward, without even realizing that she is quite forward either. She is quite adorable~ Trying to do such things~ You're right until this chapter, she was the only one who did such things...until now that is. We do know what that means, but Sakai isn't yet able to beat her, in the future, but not right now. Lilith is only interested because Sakai is playing it, if he wasn't, then she wouldn't be. He doesn't like lying to Wifey, but he won't have to do that forever, hopefully~ You're right, if he said that...there would be many questions for him. In Sakai's eyes, he thought that he was speaking truth, but it seems like Akeno thought he wasn't being serious. Either way, Koneko certainly felt threatened, but not now~ She's got her two peerage members that are both Vampire's, and act in different ways to one another. They can bond quite well together, due to their shared pasts, and such. Sakai does have some pranking within his system, and had to get it out like he did. And yeah, that was the main meat of the chapter, huh. The fact that they had their heart to heart shows that Sona is willing to accept her feelings, but still is waiting for the final push. Ooh my, if Serafall did too...well, that would be quite...fun to write about~ In this chapter, some surprising things happen but are necessary for things to, go forward. And thanks!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I don't see why not~ Though he probably could mimic all of the things Sode no Shirayuki could do with his ice powers anyway, I think anyway~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thank you! Glad that you enjoyed it! She's quite cute that Lilith-chan huh. Sakai truly does love his elder sister, and always wishes to be with her. Well, when he wins, he's gonna make good on his promise to make love to Sona, so when he finally wins, expect a lemon. Yeah, that pairing is over there, so don't worry about such things~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 5; She always will follow after him, and I could see her actually doing something like that, just think of the comedy! Lilith liking those, would be quite fun to see huh~ Ooh God yeah, that would be quite fun for a little bit of the chapter, just imagine the fun that would ensue. She wouldn't need to sneak it in, Lint just would do it anyway. Heh, that would be quite funny to see too huh~?**

 **Guest 6; Here's the update!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, eventually, I will do. I'm getting around to looking through my old fics, and seeing what's what.**

 **Saberwolf155; Those two huh, that would be cool. Yeah, I could do it I guess. I'll give it a think over.**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My new path part three**

When the morning sunrays came through the window, Sakai was stirred awake, only to be seen by Grayfia, who was already in the bed together with Sakai himself, enjoying just watching his sleeping form, but that was now ruined due to the fact that he wasn't asleep anymore.

His eyes slowly opened for the new day.

Immediately, he saw Akeno clinging to him, as well as Koneko squeezed between them. Ravel also was on the right hand side of him, holding onto his hand tightly. Lint allowed her body to fall between Ravel's and his own, allowing her head to sleep on his chest, and finally, Lilith slept…well, her head was literally on his crotch.

He didn't know how that happened, or why she decided to sleep right there, but it seemed like she just wriggled her way down in the morning

"Sakai-sama, it seems like you've woken up."

Sakai smiled towards Grayfia, and then hugged her, or at least tried to do that but due to the girls clinging to him, and not wanting to wake them up, all he could do was offer his head, resting it on her breasts.

"Grayfia-chan, did you hear about Sona-nee leaving for the human world…?"

Grayfia did in fact know of this, and she wasn't sure how Sakai felt about it. Due to the fact that she knew how close he was with her, and how upsetting it might be if she suddenly just left the Underworld for the human world.

"Yes, I unfortunately did hear something of that nature. I'm sorry Sakai-sama had to find out from someone else. It was Rias-sama who told you of such things, didn't she?"

Sakai felt a small whine escape his throat, clinging to Grayfia tightly.

"Grayfia-chan, you aren't going to leave, are you?"

Though he knew it was silly to even think about it, he was slightly worried on what was going to happen with that.

"No, I won't be leaving Sakai-sama. You don't have to worry, I will always remain by Sakai-sama's side, and never allow Sakai-sama to feel sad, or lonely. I know that Sakai-sama might be depressed right now, but you don't have to be forever. Sona-sama will return to the Underworld from time to time."

Sakai knew that, but hearing Grayfia say it made Sakai feel complicated.

"I suppose she will be, but Grayfia-chan, I don't know what to think right now. Sona-nee is leaving, Rias-chan is leaving with Yumi-chan and other things like that. It just seems like everything else is going on and I don't know what I am supposed to do anymore. Grayfia-chan, I don't know what I am supposed to think right now Grayfia-chan…"

He truly didn't know what to think about it right now.

With Sona leaving, he would have to become stronger, and…honestly, he didn't know what he was going to do if Serafall and Grayfia weren't around, because of them, and Sona, he didn't get much hate from his Father and Mother, but if there was a time when Sona wasn't around along with the others…even he didn't know what was going to happen. Though he just couldn't come out with something like that, it wouldn't of been right.

"Sakai-sama, you don't have to worry about something like that. You still have your peerage, and myself, and of course Serafall-sama. You'll have us around Sakai-sama, I know that it doesn't seem like much but…"

"Grayfia-chan! Don't say such things! Y-You're very important to me! I knew that you wouldn't ever do something like that Grayfia-chan! You can't worry about anything! Grayfia-chan is someone that I love very much!"

Denying it strongly, Grayfia just smiled towards Sakai.

"Sakai-sama, I'm glad that you think that. So, please don't worry about Sona-sama leaving. I will always stand besides Sakai-sama, no matter what is going to happen. Sakai-sama is very important to me, I would love to always be besides Sakai-sama."

Sakai's face turned a cute pink colour, as Grayfia placed a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to burn even more red than it was beforehand.

"Grayfia-chan…I'm glad that Grayfia-chan is going to stay besides me…I can't imagine a life without Grayfia-chan…and even though Grayfia-chan is older than me, I will one day become a good husband for Grayfia-chan…"

"Thank you for saying something like that Sakai-sama. I am sure that you would make a very lovely husband, and I can't wait for Sakai-sama to become as mature as Sakai-sama is going to become. I know Sakai-sama is going to become a very strong and capable Master in the future. So, what are you going to do today Sakai-sama?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet. I was thinking of going into town, and getting something's for something personal, a no-no for Grayfia-chan to know about that. I also thought that I would go to see Rias-chan and the others to see what's going on, and I wished to see Sona-nee too…but, I don't know if I could face seeing Onee-sama going away, she's going quite soon huh…I don't know if I would be able to look at Onee-chan without feeling sad…and showing it on my face…and all that stuff…"

"Sakai-sama is a very strong boy."

Grayfia's beautiful words cut off his train of thought.

"Grayfia-chan…I don't feel that strong…every time I think about Sona-nee leaving, I feel my eyes welling up with some tears."

Grayfia watched as what he said was going to happen, did happen in the end, he did feel his tears slowly working up in his eyes.

"Sakai-sama truly is an honest boy with an honest heart. In the end, it seems like you wish to spend time with your Onee-sama's. Though, as you both age, Sona-sama, and Sakai-sama have a trouble being with one another."

"That's right, it is quite saddening to think about Grayfia-chan…but, I have Grayfia-chan and my peerage too! I have my Grayfia-chan beside me! I don't have much to complain about! I even get to have fun with Grayfia-chan always!"

Grayfia lightly smiled, and was just glad that despite everything going on, Sakai still held a smile on his face. It was one of the things she admired about Sakai, how he was able to smile as well as he did, it just showed courage of heart, and how strong he truly was as a person.

* * *

After breakfast had been had, Sakai, and his peerage along with Lilith went towards the town closest to the castle. Since it usually wasn't that busy this time of day, Sakai thought that it would be for the best to get something that he needed from a shop…though, he probably was going to send Akeno or even Ravel inside since they probably wouldn't serve him if he came into the shop.

"Ara, Sakai-kun. With Lilith-chan here, it seems like you've been gathering the Loli's as of late, haven't you?"

Akeno teased, Sakai staring at her with an odd expression.

"I've not been gathering Loli's! After all, both Akeno-chan and Lint-chan have large boobs! And even Ravel-chan is getting large boobs too! Plus, Koneko-chan is a sweetheart, and Lilith-chan is very adorable too! You can't deny something like that, you know!?"

"I know that Sakai-kun~ Because, my boobs are great, aren't they?"

Akeno leaned closer, as some people slowly walked into the streets, and saw Sakai, plus peerage.

"Aah! That's right, Akeno-chan's are quite good! Her boobs keep growing all of the time! It's because I grope them, yes?"

"That's right, because of Sakai-kun's hands on my tender breasts, I get to have a breast growth like no other."

"Uuu, Sakai-sama, if it is breasts, then you can look at mine too…"

Ravel made a cute pout, and even puffed out her chest.

Sakai gained a slight smile, and was going to answer, when he heard the peoples comments.

"It's the monsters peerage again…with the monster himself."

"I just can't believe that Lord and Lady Phenex allowed their daughter to go to such a creature."

"He probably used his evil powers to force them, and turn the daughter of Phenex into a slut."

"Hmph, well all of his peerage aren't exactly normal. He even has an enemy of us Devils in it, a Fallen Angel no less. What was Lord Sitri thinking allowing such a being to stay in his home?"

"Don't forget the cat that should have been killed too. Seems like he's really got the type for freaks just like him."

"Then there's a member of the Church, she's probably turned into a slut of the curse too. Surely, this creature is building a freak peerage for a freak Master."

Sakai felt angered by their comments.

Usually, he would be alright with them directing their hate towards him, he was used to it.

But to say it about his peerage, he was truly going to be at his limit.

If he could, he would've beat each and everyone of them.

But if he did, he would've been the same as them. He didn't want to lower himself to their levels, he didn't think it would be a good idea to do something like that, he wasn't going to lower his standards by answering their horrible remarks.

He looked towards Akeno, Ravel, Lint, and Koneko, and saw that…they were pretty okay.

Besides some frowns, they didn't look particularly hurt by their evil comments, and just walked, and talked together like normal, with Lilith still holding onto Sakai's hand, the boy looked over them and wondered…why?

" _Why…this isn't right…they, day in and day out…get called all of this…it isn't fair at all…this isn't right…I can't allow this to happen…each and every day…I hate it…my peerage, getting abused like this…I can't stand it…I can't stand this much longer…I don't know what I am supposed to do now though…_ "

Sakai followed after them, while thinking about what the people were saying towards them.

Rather than focus on him, they sometimes focused on his peerage, like they wished to bully them in an attempt to hurt the boy himself, that's how he thought about the matter anyway, and he didn't like that his peerage were getting treated like this.

As they walked, Diodora suddenly appeared from a nearby alley, just what Sakai needed right now…no, he really didn't need something like that due to hearing what the people have been saying about his peerage members.

But when he walked over, his eyes lingered on Lint more than they should.

"Excuse me, why are you staring at me?"

Diodora's disturbing eyes went over the girls body, before turning towards Sakai.

"Aah, Sakai-kun~ Seems like you're being hated as always~"

"Well, at least I'm being me as usual, and not hiding myself away like you do~"

Sakai returned that sarcasm right back at him.

"Well, that's not a very lovely thing to say~ I just wanted to see how you were doing. You know, with even your Onee-sama wishing to get away from you. Did she finally wise up to everything going on, and wished to get rid of you?"

"Hmph, Onee-chan is going to the human world to study, she doesn't want to get away from me. So, why don't you go and find a hole to go back too, you stupid worm."

Diodora's eyes changed from their usual colour, to a deep hatred that like no other could be described.

"I think everyone wishes for you to disappear, not me." As he spoke, people cheered for him to kill Sakai, despite knowing how he truly couldn't. "Hear that? They wish for your death, they want you to die. Isn't that cute Sakai?"

Akeno, Lint, Koneko, and Ravel all listened to the conversation going on, walking behind Sakai, giving threatening eyes towards Diodora.

Diodora knew the instance that they looked at him like that, it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting, and rather than deal with all of them, Diodora fluttered his eyelashes as he walked past Sakai, the wind blowing quite nicely.

"Well then, Sakai-kun. I'll leave you and your girls alone for the time being."

Sakai didn't like Diodora, and made no effort to answer him.

As he walked away, the wind blew particularly intense, blowing Diodora's clothes, and from his jacket, something like paper blew. It went towards Sakai, and he caught it in his hands, only for it to show a picture of a girl.

"What's that Sakai-san?"

Koneko murmured a question as Sakai stared at the blonde haired girl in the picture that was wearing a nun's outfit, looking around the same age as he was. Something about her green eyes looked inviting though, he couldn't deny something like that.

"I dunno, just a picture of some blonde girl. She looks pretty cute."

"Are you going to give it back to him?"

Lint wondered aloud, but Sakai just shrugged his shoulders.

"If he comes looking for it. I'm not going out of my way for him."

"Right, he doesn't deserve any kindness, scum."

Akeno growled hatefully, not liking him at all.

Sakai nodded, and as they were about to continue, Sakai once again heard all of the abuse sent towards the girls, and himself. Like, they were trying to break down all of their spirits, and he didn't like that.

"Say, do you girls want to go and have fun today?"

"Hmmm?"

Ravel hummed for the group, so Sakai explained.

"I was just going to see Rias-chan after this, but since you don't have to come with me, you can do as you like? Besides, I'm sure Lint-chan is eager to get back to her game, Koneko-chan wishes to complete her game of cards with Ravel-chan, and Akeno-chan said something about spending some time with Grayfia-chan, isn't that right?"

They couldn't deny that, but still it seemed off that Sakai suddenly was bringing such things up. Sakai would've mentioned Lilith, but she'd probably just follow after him anyway, so there wasn't a need to bring such things up now.

"We're happy being with Sakai-kun though."

Lint reasoned strongly.

However Sakai just continued his smile.

"I know, but I know you all wish to do those things. You don't have to worry, this isn't pressing or anything. Please, I would be happy if you all went to do what you wanted to do. As long as you stay safe, and sound, then I would be happy with it all."

They still looked unsure, but with a reassuring smile from Sakai, they didn't complain about it. Though, they were still a little suspicious on what was going on with him, since Sakai seemed, different than before.

* * *

"No means no Yumi. I'm sorry, but you have to come with me. Where I go, my peerage goes, I'm sorry if it isn't something that you like, but this is how it has to be."

"B-But Rias-sama, can't I just stay with Sakai-kun instead? It wouldn't be so bad, right?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to come with me. You're my Knight after all, and I am going to the human world. It isn't like you aren't going to see Sakai again, don't worry. You are going to see Sakai again soon, you don't have to worry about anything."

"But…to think that I wouldn't see Sakai-kun so often, I will become lonely…I didn't think that when we left, Sakai-kun wouldn't be coming too. I don't know why, but I feel attached to Sakai-kun…I wish that we didn't have to leave…"

Yumi seemed to adopt a cute looking pout to her face as Walburga walked past.

Rias placed a hand on her forehead, trying to not release a sad sigh.

"I know how you feel about Sakai, and if I could, I would leave you with Sakai. But, I can't have my peerage living one place, and I live somewhere else. And, it isn't like you're never going to see him. You can phone him whenever you want, skype is a thing, and there's also hologram magic circles too. You can do that."

Yumi wasn't satisfied, but nodded her head, knowing that would be for the best, if there was a best in this kind of situation, then it would be something like this, he didn't know what else he would be able to do.

"I suppose you're right Rias-sama…"

She didn't sound happy, and Rias couldn't disagree why she was angry. She thought that she'd feel angry too if she was told that she wouldn't be able to see the person that she loved either. She didn't know who that was, but if she was told that, it would truly be depressing.

"Hey, don't worry so much. I'm sure Sakai will come to the human world too one day, and when he does, you can live with Sakai, I'm sure that he wouldn't mind such things like that. You'd be able to…do whatever it is that you wished to do with him."

Rias spoke with a kind smile, not wanting Yumi to be depressed.

"Arara, Rias. It seems like you and your Knight are having a squabble?"

The girl named Walburga interjected from the side, stuffing what appeared to be a chain into a box.

"W-Well, I wouldn't go that far Walburga, we aren't doing something like that."

Rias denied it strongly, though Walburga couldn't help the tease.

"You know, I think that she secretly wishes to become Sakai-sama's Knight or something~"

"Even then…she's my Knight so I can't just let her go…"

As they had their back and forth, Elmen, who walked towards the opposing side of the room, just rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least that you're not like the wimping Vampire girl over there."

Elmen pointed towards Gasper, who cowered away with an "Eek!" escaping her mouth.

Sakai, who was listening to it all with Lint on his lap, and Gasper hiding to the left of his chair, clinging to the arm of the chair for dear life, felt pleased that Yumi wished to stay with him. But at the same time, he felt saddened that she had to go too, just like Sona was going, and Rias too. It seemed everyone was going away, and he was just…not going anywhere, he felt regret about that.

"She's right Yumi-chan! When I come to the human world, you can live with me, and we can cuddle one another often! We can do many things together Yumi-chan! Please don't be saddened now, you'll be okay!"

Though he said it chipperly, he was also depressed too. He wished that things weren't going to change, but they were changing, and he didn't know what he was supposed to now that everything was changing.

Yumi gained a cute looking smile, moving towards Sakai's position.

"Sakai-kun, you think it would be okay?"

Sakai stuck his thumb up towards her, gaining a grin.

"That's right! Yumi-chan is gonna live with me! If Rias-chan didn't allow you, I'd simply kidnap you and you'd live with me then~ I can't allow Yumi-chan to go to someone else other than me~ She's too cute for others~ She has to stay with me~"

Yumi felt happy, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling in her neck towards his own, not allowing her arms to untangle from his neck, wanting to be always connected with him in this way, she didn't want to lose Sakai to anyone or anything.

"Sakai-kun, you really are a kind boy, thank you for saying such things. I don't think I would be able to handle anything else other than that, the kindness that you display. S-So, when are you coming to the human world Sakai-kun?"

At that, Sakai didn't know how to answer.

Truly, he wished he knew when he was going to the human world, he just didn't know when that was going to be. But, if he was going to the human world…he didn't know when that was going to be happening.

"Erm well, I don't know exactly when Yumi-chan, I haven't decided yet. Erm, maybe I'll come soon, who knows…I don't know yet. If I left, maybe Sera-nee might have a mental breakdown. Already, with Sona-nee leaving, Grayfia-chan and I have been trying to console her, but she's been sobbing uncontrollably, and kept saying "Sona-chan can't leave me and Sakai-chan!" again and again, but she wouldn't even calm down a little bit. Then, she threatened to go and kill Gabriel-san if she didn't stop sowing the seeds of destruction."

"Seeds of…destruction?"

Yumi wasn't sure what he was talking about, but Sakai nodded his head as if it was the most simplest thing ever.

"That's right. Gabriel-san by nature is very sadistic, she tortures Onee-chan quite a lot. It's gotten so bad that sometimes I find Sera-nee just sat there, crying because Gabriel-san has hurt her more and more. Poor Sera-nee, she's really going through many trials in her life right now, because of Sona-nee leaving, and Gabriel-san abusing her with her very wicked torture. I don't know how poor Sera-nee is going to survive at this point, she's being heavily dominated by this girl, I don't think Sera-nee is going to survive for much longer if something else…I just can't believe I saw my Sera-nee crying because of Gabriel-san. How sick can she be to do something like that? Just cruel indeed."

Yumi didn't quite believe that, and thought " _She probably set that up to gain his sympathy._ " while Yumi played with his hand, nuzzling it against her face.

"I-I see…either way, I really like Sakai-kun's hand~"

Sakai's face turns upwards, and strokes her cheek gently.

"Don't worry Yumi-chan, we'll be together very soon!"

Yumi was content knowing that much, hugging onto his arm as Gasper continued to cower behind the chair now, but still had her hand on the arm of the chair.

"By the way, Sakai. Where is your peerage anyway?"

The one to ask was Rias herself, so Sakai gained a smile.

"I allowed them to have a free day. I know that Ravel-chan is with her parents. Koneko-chan and Lint-chan are having a tournament with a game, and Akeno-chan is spending time with Grayfia-chan…they do that a lot…I wonder what they are doing together…but, Lilith-chan here is just being adorable like always~"

Hearing her name being called, Lilith lifts her head upwards, and turns her head towards Sakai, those emotionless eyes making contact with his own, but it didn't bother him since he had met Ophis and he was used to such eyes.

"Sakai Sitri, I did as you commanded."

"Suggested Lilith-chan~ I didn't command you to draw, I just suggested that you might like it."

Sakai informed the young girl, who contemplated what he said, as she held the picture out.

At best, it was a little crude drawing of Sakai, and Lilith herself holding one another's hands. But the sentiment was all the same, and it made Sakai feel good inside of his chest.

"Awww! Did you do this for me Lilith-chan?"

"Yes. Lilith, for Sakai Sitri. Lilith, made for, Sakai Sitri, because, Lilith likes Sakai Sitri."

Sakai raised his hand, petting the top of her head.

"And I like you very much too Lilith-chan, don't worry. This is very well made Lilith-chan, I'm happy that you drew me such things, thank you very much~"

Just hearing that seemed to make Lilith look a little more comfortable on his lap. Though, if Koneko was around, she probably wouldn't be too happy with Lilith sitting on his lap like she is, she'd probably be pissed off.

As they had their little back and forth, Elmen walked over towards Gasper, tapping her on the head.

"E-Elmen-saaaaaaaaaan! D-Don't hit me!"

"Then start working already! Geez, you're useless, aren't you?"

Gasper felt down about being called that, looking down at the ground with a complicated expression.

Fortunately Gasper's head then felt a pat.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, you aren't useless at all. You're very adorable~"

Rias watched as Gasper turned her face towards Sakai, and held a tinge of pink on her cheeks, igniting a certain worry inside of her that Sakai could possibly also want someone else on her peerage to follow him, though she was confident that Walburga didn't have any feelings for Sakai, and Elmen didn't either, so she was content with that.

"S-Sakai-samaaaa! S-She's being mean to me again!"

Panic overtook the young Vampire, so Sakai allowed his hand to run over her hair, and down her face, Gasper's face turning more and more pink as Yumi looks on with a slight jealous look to her face.

"Aah don't worry Gasper-chan, I won't allow her to bully you."

Elmen inhaled a deep breath.

"Why do you always defend this waste of a Vampire?"

Gasper sobbed to herself at being called that, so much so that she held her hands to her face.

Sakai brought Gasper closer as he addressed Elmenhilde.

"She's not a waste, don't call her that. You're both Vampire-chan's, aren't you? Shouldn't you be getting along?"

"From different factions, and different statures, I assure you. It was only luck that we were found in a similar area. That was all it was. Beyond that, me and her have nothing in common. I mean, she is even frightened of her own freaking shadow!"

The berate after berate made Gasper feel more and more sad by the second.

She always thought about herself like that, but hearing Elmen just say it without even worry, it just drilled home how she truly felt about herself, making her sob a little more by the second.

Sakai fortunately was there for her, giving her a continuous pat on the head.

"Don't worry Gasper-chan, the world is very scary isn't it?"

"Y-Yes! Very!"

Sakai nodded, as he hugged her even tighter, Rias looking on, disappointed with Elmen doing that, and knew she'd have to have a talk with the young Vampire later on.

"It is indeed, but don't worry, you're not alone here. Even if others bully you, I'll definitely never bully you Gasper-chan, you're going to be okay from now on, alright Gasper-chan? No one is allowed to bully you ever~"

"S-Sakai-samaaaaaaaa! You're very kind! You understand how useless that I am yet you're so kind and-"

"You're not useless." Stating it again, he gave the girls head a pat. "Don't think you're useless, you're a very kind girl, and very adorable too. Don't allow anyone's thoughts to tell you otherwise, you're truly a cute and adorable girl, and you don't have to worry about anything else, you're not going to get bullied with me, okay Gasper-chan?"

Gasper's eyes turned a little watery, nodding her head swiftly.

"Thank you! Y-You'll stay longer, yes!?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do, I'll stay a while longer."

Hearing that made Gasper sink against Sakai as Yumi hugged him from the other side. As for Lilith, she didn't understand what was truly going on, yet she was content with sitting on Sakai's lap, she didn't mind doing something like that.

* * *

A few days later, just after dinner had finished, Sakai realized something now…

Sona was gone.

She had left just the other night, and now Sakai was feeling a little lonely. But, he didn't allow it to show on his face, he wasn't going to show that he was sad, he didn't want to worry his peerage or anything else like that.

Even as he walked through the halls of the castle, he didn't quite know what he was supposed to feel.

Though Sona wasn't a loud person, it just seemed quieter than normal. Even with Sona's peerage, he'd usually see Tsubaki, or someone else from her peerage would be walking through the corridors, he didn't know what to think about that.

"Sakai Sitri, were, are we going?"

Lilith, who was on his side, holding his hand, wondered with a cute dry expression.

"Oh…erm, I'll be going for a bath soon. Do you want to come with me Lilith-chan?"

"Yes, Lilith, wishes to go to…bath with Sakai Sitri."

Sakai adopted a smile, giving her head a pet.

"Sure, I don't mind doing something like that. it will be fun if we have a bath together, won't it Lilith-chan!?"

Lilith didn't know how to feel, but she nodded her head, and pointed towards Sakai's crotch.

"Sakai Sitri, I shall wash that."

Sakai furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes went towards the place that she pointed too.

"A-Ah! No! You don't have to do that!"

Sakai places his free hand in front of his crotch so she wouldn't be able to do anything with it.

"Sakai Sitri, doesn't want me to do something like that?"

"N-No! We can just sit in the bath, and rel-"

"Sakai." Sakai felt his body tense at the voice. Turning, he saw his Father stood there. "Follow me."

He spoke gruffly, ordering Sakai almost.

Sakai himself didn't know what to do, and wasn't sure if he was going to do something that he shouldn't, especially in front of Lilith, he didn't want Lilith to be placed in a situation that he didn't like, nor did he want Lilith to feel worry either.

"What's wrong Tou-chan? I was about to have a bath."

"That can wait, please follow me right now."

Though he said please, Sakai knew that it was more demanding than anything.

He didn't want to cause a conflict, so he didn't have a choice, so he followed after him.

As they walked, Lord Sitri kept looking back towards Sakai, and Lilith over his shoulder, and couldn't help what he saw with Lilith following him, he didn't know why Lilith was doing something of that nature, he didn't know at all, so questioned it quickly.

"Also, why is that girl following you?"

"Because she is. She wants to follow me. Is there a problem with that?"

Sakai didn't like the way that his Father was looking at Lilith.

But thankfully, Lilith was blissfully unaware that she was being stared at in a negative light, and just looked on towards Sakai, who bent down his neck and smiled towards her, not wanting to cause alarm to her.

When making it to his office, Lord Sitri gazed down at Lilith.

"You wait out here."

Lilith wasn't sure, since she didn't take orders from Lord Sitri, she did however take them from Sakai, so she looked towards Sakai.

"What should, Lilith do?"

Though Lord Sitri was wary on the name, he didn't say anything as Sakai looked between the two of them.

"It's better if you wait out here Lilith-chan, I won't be all that long. Please just wait here, and I'll be done soon, don't worry about anything else."

Lilith nodded, and together, the two males went into the room, though Lord Sitri neglected to close the door all the way, leaving a crack open, where Lilith, being as curious as she was, peered through, being able to see Sakai, and Lord Sitri.

Sakai just stood to himself, and Lord Sitri sat on his desk.

"As you know, Sakai. Sona has gone to the human world to study."

Sakai bit his bottom lip, hoping that Lord Sitri wasn't going to start using that against him now.

"Yes…she went to the human world."

"And I've been thinking, with Sona's departure, why don't you leave as well?"

"You can't banish me. Sera-nee and the other Maou-sama's wouldn't allow it."

Sakai shot back at the middle aged looking man, only for him to gain a sneer.

"I wasn't thinking banishment, I know that it wouldn't be allowed, however I was suggesting that you leave. Highly suggesting that you leave in fact. To be frank with you, I don't want you around here anymore, I do not wish to become another victim of your disgusting vile curse, so, why don't you leave? And if you chose to stay and live in the human world, or somewhere far away, and never returned, I would be okay with that."

Sakai didn't know what to say.

He didn't think Lord Sitri would just come out with something like that. And how he spoke now, what he said, did sting him.

He was pretty much used to it from outsiders, and he had gotten used to it to an extent from his parents, but now…just hearing it once again, and with Sona's departure, it slowly dawned on his mind how he truly never was going to receive any love from his parents.

"Sera-nee wouldn't allow you to throw me out, you know? So, you're wasting your time if you think you can just throw me away like I'm nothing, because whether you like it or not, after Sona-nee, I am the heir to the clan, so you can't just throw me away like I'm nothing at all."

Even Lord Sitri couldn't deny what Sakai was saying to be the truth, he couldn't technically do anything like that.

"I know that. I'm not throwing you out, I couldn't do that. The Maou-sama's, and the government wouldn't allow that. However, if you decided to leave on your own, then it would be fine, wouldn't it? Don't you want to get away from it all? Everyone hates you, and in the end, no one will ever like you, because you're a monster."

Those words always stung Sakai.

No matter how many times he had heard them, it always hurt, it always dawned on him that he wasn't like everyone else, everyone hated him. Just hearing it again and again broke him down mentally, and he couldn't take much more.

When Sakai didn't answer, Lord Sitri continued on.

"Of course I'm not a total monster, I would financially support you, just as long as I don't have to see your face anymore around here. Because, let's face it Sakai, you're not going to become important to this world. You're vile, you're a monster. Go, and live with your peerage somewhere else, and do us all a favour, so we don't have to live in constant fear of you finally going to reap our lives away."

"…Even if I left, Sera-nee would become suspicious, and you can't deny what you're saying to me right now."

"Serafall can speculate all she likes. All that matters is that it is your decision. I'm giving you an out here. You and I both know that there's nothing good about you, we've known it for a long time, haven't we Sakai?"

"The only unpure one here is yourself."

Lord Sitri's face turns into a frown.

"Excuse me?"

On a rare occasion, Sakai's face also turned into a darkened frown.

"You heard. You're a coward, and you don't even realize something…if this curse was true, then wouldn't you be dead already? People…might die around me, but you made me for goodness sakes! Why don't you care about me at all?!"

"Because you're a monster Sakai! Don't you even realize that!? People have died because of you! I'm trying to save your poor Okaa-san a lot of heartache because of you! With Sona gone to the human world, we're left with only you…and do you know how much that weighs down on your Okaa-san? Knowing that she is the Okaa-san of something like you? If it had been my decision, you wouldn't of lived past one years old. But no, Serafall had to keep you around, didn't she? If you were only killed off when you were a child, then your poor Okaa-san and I wouldn't have to deal with all of this, all because of you."

Sakai felt his eyes turning teary, but he refused to shed even one, he wasn't going to give Lord Sitri the satisfaction.

"Me, me, me, me, me and me. All you ever do is harp on about the same thing over and over again. Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe it is you. You made me, this monster, maybe there's something wrong with you. Ever think about that Tou-chan!? Ever think that this is all your fault!? Instead of blaming me for everything, why don't you look in the mirror and start blaming yourself for your own stupid mistakes! I know you hate me! I know that I'm a mistake in your eyes! But you know what!? I don't care! Sera-nee loves me! Sona-nee loves me! Grayfia-chan loves me! My peerage love me and I have others that love me too! I don't care if you hate me, because maybe…just maybe, I'm not the curse. Maybe, you're the curse, and you passed it onto me. Maybe, you're just so selfish, immature, and spiteful and jealous of me and my loved ones that you can't get over the fact that Sera-nee doesn't even like you, and even your own friends belittle you because I'm your son. How does it feel to be the laughing stock Tou-chan? I already know because I'm one too. I guess we share that in common, don't we!?"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU BASTARD!"

SLAP!

"Ngh!"

Sakai went to the ground with a water enhanced power slap. The slap from Lord Sitri cut Sakai's lip, and blood ran down his lip, and across his chin, falling off his chin. Sakai tasted blood in his mouth, but he was used to that by now.

Lord Sitri's eyes were fuming at this point, his rage was set onto max, and he couldn't hold back.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY I AM LIKE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME CURSE!?"

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

"Ngh…"

Sakai didn't cry out, but each foot that slammed into him made him wish that he did. Lord Sitri was even using demonic power to enhance his kicks, that went against his chest, face, and legs, all feeling like drills into him.

"Don't hurt Sakai Sitri!"

Lilith burst into the room, and just as Lord Sitri was going to hit Sakai again, Lilith grabbed his arm, and twisted it so tight that a snapping sound could be heard.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh! W-What the hell are you doing!?"

"Lilith, protect Sakai Sitri, even from, Otou-sama."

Lilith twirled around, and threw Lord Sitri against the wall, his cries alerting the nearby members of the house.

Sakai lifted his body off the ground, and went towards Lilith.

"Lilith-chan, are you okay?"

He wasn't even concerned for his Father at this point, only worried for Lilith.

"Lilith, saw Sakai Sitri, not fight back. Why, did you not, fight back? By, Lilith's estimations, Sakai Sitri, could have, dealt a death blow, at any time, his rage, clouded his judgement, and he left, his guard down. Sakai Sitri, could've killed him if he, so desired. So, why did Sakai Sitri, not do anything?"

"Fighting back only proves that he's right about me, and I don't want him to be right about me Lilith-chan. You see, fighting back isn't always the answer. Though if he did much more, I would've protected myself. I…I don't want to raise a hand against him…even though he is my Otou-san, and has…done these things, I can't find myself attacking him…because, between us, he's the real monster."

Lilith tilts her head to the side.

"Lilith, did good, yes?"

"Very good. Thank you, Lilith-chan."

As they were talking, Lord Sitri recovered, and glared at Sakai.

"You won't get away with this! I'll see you out of this house soon! I might not be able to throw you out, but your peerage, aren't my problem. Technically, they are yours, and as such, they don't have the right to live here."

That was a snapping point for the young man, who, without warning, appeared right before Lord Sitri, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed Lord Sitri's head backwards, water blades appearing at the mans neck, so he couldn't try anything.

Lord Sitri groaned as he looked towards Sakai's eyes, seeing them as pitch black. His eyes, frightened Lord Sitri, and the aura coming off of him was very scary, Sakai using water to hold the door shut so others couldn't see what was going on, even with people trying to get in.

"Now you listen to me, and listen good. Don't, ever threaten my peerage. You try and ever do anything to them, and I'm coming for you. You won't have to worry about anything else, because I am not going to hold back on you. Beat me, I don't care. Call me names, I don't care. Send people to hurt me, I don't care. But, involve my peerage in anyway, or even think about hurting them, and you're dead. There's no mistaken words here. You're going to die, painfully, and horribly."

"I-I'm your Otou-sama, and y-you say this to me…"

Sakai tightened his grip on Lord Sitri's neck, making his body feel cold. The eyes Sakai had, truly ignited a fear like no other, he didn't want to die.

"Well, you don't care that I'm your son, so why should I care that you're my Otou-sama? To be honest, I don't. At this point, I don't anymore, because anyone that threatens my peerage isn't going to be living all that long. Understand me Lord Sitri?"

He didn't even bother with calling him his Father at this point, he didn't see it.

Sakai had been pushed too far.

He was okay…no, he was understanding that it happened to him.

But the instant that it was his peerage…he wasn't going to be a good thing, and it wasn't going to happen, Sakai wasn't going to allow that to happen either.

The only thing Lord Sitri could do was grit his teeth, and accept that as truth.

"…Fine, just let go of me before I die."

Sakai muttered "Pitiful…" and let go of his throat.

"The reason why you hit me...is because you hate yourself, don't you? For making me, for my existence alone, you must hate that feeling more than anything else." Lord Sitri gritted his teeth. "It's fine, I can take it. I've taken it all my life...and I know how you would've turned on my peerage if I didn't do this...it's fine, to take it out on me. Because of your sad existence, it must be justified by hitting your own cursed child, right?"

"You don't know anything..."

"You're only able to have a calm expression is when you lay your hands on me. It must be pretty horrible, to live in an existence that only gets justification from beating on your own child. But, not anymore, I'm done with being the victim, being your personal punching bag. Lay hands on me, and you'll regret it. I, am no longer the child that you love to beat. I am a man too, and as a man, I no longer will stay calm if you attempt to attack me, and if you attack my peerage, you'll die. Remember that. Even if I can locked up in the depths of a huge prison, I wouldn't care, because no one touches my peerage, they'll die. Just remember that before trying anything else Lord Sitri."

Lord Sitri was left visibly shaken, and Sakai's words...did hit home on how he surmised his entire life.

Sakai walked over to Lilith, and took her hand.

"Come on Lilith-chan, let's go and get you some candy for being a good girl."

"Sakai Sitri, the man behind you, should I finish him off?"

Sakai glanced back at the man glaring at him, and shook his head.

"No point Lilith-chan, people like him will get what's coming to them one day. I'm just sorry that I share his pitiful excuse for DNA."

That was a sore spot for Lord Sitri, but Sakai didn't care, dropping the water around the door, allowing the people behind it to push the doors open.

The first one through the doors was Grayfia, who looked between Sakai, and Lord Sitri, seeing Sakai's wounds on his body, and his lip which was still bleeding. But, Sakai didn't show a pained expression, and just lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Sakai-sama, what did Lord Sitri do?"

She knew Sakai wouldn't attack for no reason, so it probably, and most definitely was Lord Sitri that did something.

"Grayfia-chan…I, erm…the thing is, Grayfia-chan…I just don't want to talk about it anymore…I don't think that I can talk about it anymore Grayfia-chan. I'm…just sick of all of this now…Grayfia-chan, I'm going to go and…take care of Lilith-chan, and then…I don't know."

"Sakai-sama…"

Sakai didn't answer, and only left with Lilith.

As soon as he was gone, Grayfia looked towards Lord Sitri, and had an icy glare.

"Lord Sitri, it is forbidden to attack Sakai-sama."

"Tch, that child attacked me first."

It even was clear to Grayfia that he was lying through his teeth, so Grayfia slowly walked closer.

"Sakai-sama wouldn't attack you, unless you attacked him, and even then, only when he thought his life was in danger. I saw his lip, that isn't the force used to defend themselves. You, attacked him with excessive force, and also, the damage done to his face, and I suspect body with all of the marks on his clothing, those were done to him with intent. All I can see on you, is your arm being twisted, and I don't believe it is broken from observation. I will have to report this."

"Report it then. And while we're on the subject, where were you when that monster was unleashed? I thought that you were assigned to make sure that it never goes out of control!?"

Something within Grayfia snapped, especially when Lord Sitri called Sakai 'it', and she walked closer.

She felt her rage boiling, and it took everything within her to not punch Lord Sitri right there and then.

She composed herself the best that she could, and then said it with a stare of malice.

"Lord Sitri, I advise you to clean yourself up immediately, and for your information, I am not Sakai-sama's keeper, I am his maid, and that is all. I, do not control Sakai-sama, he is perfectly capable of making his own decisions. I, merely am his maid, and I failed today. I failed, protecting him from the true monster of Sitri."

To say the Lord Sitri wasn't flabbergasted was an understatement, he was pissed off, and shocked at the same time, he didn't know how else to feel.

"Y-You can't say-"

"I am saying that, because Sakai-sama, is no monster. Even if you believe that he is, he is not a monster. He is merely a child, now teen, that was given a hard life, made even harder by his parents and others around him that were meant to love him, care for him. No matter what you think of that child, he is mentally stronger than you, and the most mentally capable person I have ever had the blessing to witness growing up. Because, despite all of the agony life has thrown his way, everything that Sakai-sama has been through, he has come out on top. He, is a survivor, and very capable of making the right decision. If not, then many people would be dead by now. But, Sakai-sama is a very pure child, no matter how you think of him. Even if you despise him, he is a greater Sitri than you'll ever be, and someone I am proud to call Master, and also, someone I truly cherish above all. As, even Sakai-sama has taught me that with life, there are many adversities, and if he can get through his own, then I surely can stand beside Sakai-sama as his future…whatever Sakai-sama wishes for me to become. And, if you wish to speak about my conduct and report my actions on this day, then I will be okay with that. But remember this, Lord Sitri. Sakai-sama, holds many secrets over you, and if I were to disappear, I am confident Sakai-sama would reveal your most dirtiest of secrets. Now, good day Lord Sitri, I shall report this at once and I am sure that you'll at least be on house arrest, because you are Sakai-sama's Otou-sama, you shall not be receiving a jail sentence, but it won't be a light sentence either. Should I request a servant to come and help with your wounds?"

Lord Sitri just glared for that comment, so Grayfia bowed her head, and left the room. He didn't have a leg to stand on now. He surely was going to be punished for this. Whatever was going to happen, he knew it wasn't going to be a good thing for him.

* * *

Looking at an empty room that used to belong to Sona as he sat on her bed, Sakai had conflicting feelings on the matter. Thankfully, he was able to have Lilith wait in his room, giving her some chocolates to occupy her, as he wanted to think about something strongly…but even then he didn't know what to think.

He didn't know what to think right now. Every time he had seen Sona, he always just assumed she'd be there for him.

But now that she had gone to the human world, Sakai felt…oddly, he felt lonely.

He had his peerage around him yeah, but besides that, he didn't have anyone else…

No, that wasn't entirely true. He had Grayfia, and Serafall too.

But it was Sona…

One of his precious sisters that he had known since birth. Originally, one of the only people to give a care about him, was suddenly gone out of his life. She went to the human world, it was true. She left for the human world, and she would come back often…but even then, he still felt lonely without her being by his side.

And even Rias, and Yumi along with her peerage left too. They left on the same day, and now, he was alone in Sona's room, wishing that they'd come back. Of course he loved his peerage, and always were going to love them. But, he wouldn't be able to see Sona, or Yumi or anyone else anymore.

Thoughts of what had been happening the past few days…no, his entire life was going through his mind.

What he should do, what is happening.

His peerage, and how he could keep them safe.

How he wants to always be with them, how he doesn't want them to cry, or be scared. He didn't want anything like that, he wanted to make sure that they were safe…

But he was realizing many things about what is happening in his life.

He realized that as he was, his life wasn't going to get any better. He wasn't doing himself, or his peerage, any favours anymore by staying where he was. Danger was always around the corner, even in his own house.

But, he didn't know how to tell the people that actually cared about him about this decision…

He didn't know how else to say it.

He didn't know what they would think about him, or what they would think about his decision.

"Sakai-chan, what's going on?"

Serafall appeared at the door, and had entered, seeing Sakai just sat on the vacant bed that was Sona's.

She had left it like usual, but it wouldn't be slept in, he knew that she wouldn't be back for a while now, with Rias having gone off to the human world too along with Sona and their peerages. So, he couldn't really talk with Yumi or anyone else from the peerage either.

Sakai, didn't know how else to feel other than sad, and he didn't know how to say what he was going to say next, he really didn't know what he was going to say once he had actually said it…he truly, wasn't sure what was going to be said now.

Looking up to meet the eyes of his elder sister, Sakai offered a sad smile.

But before he could speak, Serafall noticed something on his lip…it had been cut.

"Sakai-chan, what happened to your lip?"

Sakai looked away, not wanting to say anything.

Serafall carefully looked over him, and saw marks here and there.

"Sakai-chan, who did it?"

"No one, it doesn't matter. They…won't do it again…"

Sakai didn't want to cause any more trouble, and didn't reveal anything.

Serafall thought had a pretty good guess on who did it, and was angered by it.

"It was Tou-chan, wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter Onee-chan, there's nothing to worry about."

Sakai didn't want to cause anything else to happen. Though Serafall was truly pissed off right now, she wasn't going to stop, and needed to going to say something so something like this doesn't happen again.

"That's it, I'm gonna go and say something-"

Serafall was fuming, and was going to walk out of the door…

But was stopped when Sakai grabbed her hand, holding it for her to stop.

"Onee-chan, please don't…I'm okay, there's nothing to worry about. He…He's not going to do it again…"

"Sakai-chan…" Serafall turned back towards him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. "He can't do things like that to you Sakai-chan. It's wrong, and I know he's done it before…I know he does. You can keep things hidden Sakai-chan, but never from me. I know that he has done, so don't defend him now…"

"If Onee-chan goes while she's angry, you'd…you might do something bad, and would be punished for it…I don't want Onee-chan to be punished because of me…just let it go Onee-chan. It's over with now…it doesn't have to be spoken about at all Onee-chan…"

Out of respect for Sakai, she didn't go through it with it and sat down next to him.

Though, she wasn't pleased in the slightest, and felt like going to go and say something before it got out of control, that's how she honestly felt right now. She wished to go and do something for what happened to Sakai, and wished that Sakai wasn't so kind as he was sometimes.

But going right now, Sakai was right in that.

She knew that he was right, and if she went in as angry as she was, something terrible might happen, and who knows what really could happen if she met her Father right now, it wouldn't turn out pleasant.

Attempting to calm down, Serafall adopted a cute expression, looking towards the young boy.

"So Sakai-chan, anything else you want to talk about?"

Sakai collected himself, and tried to contain the sadness, but he found it extremely difficult to do something like that.

"Onee-chan, Sona-nee has disappeared towards the human world, I feel really sad Onee-chan. She's really gone to the human world, and so has Yumi-chan and the others too. I wish that they didn't have to go…"

The sadness in his voice was very real, it even hurt Serafall to hear Sakai speak so sadly like he was. It just seemed depressing to even think that Sakai could make such a saddened voice with his own, she didn't like hearing him sounding so sad like he was, and wished that he would be able to cure the sadness anytime soon.

"Yes…me too, I'm really sad too Sakai-chan. Sona-chan has gone to the human world huh. No more cuddle times with Sona-chan who's gone now…b-but don't worry Sakai-chan! I'm here with you! We'll have lots of fun together, won't we Sakai-chan?! We'll do many things together, right Sakai-chan!? We could even have cute adorable…Sakai-chan…"

She tried to bring a renewed enthusiasm into the situation, but Sakai just looked downwards, and didn't want to really engage in such things, which was very rare for the usually hyperactive boy, he usually was up for anything.

But now…he just didn't seem like he wanted to do anything, and was just looking downwards, worrying the likes of Serafall.

"Sakai-chan, you really miss Sona-chan, don't you?"

She thought that it was that, and tried to convey a sense of reassuring towards him.

But Sakai himself, bit his bottom lip, and didn't know how to progress from there on out.

Just looking at Serafall, he had many reasons to not say anything, but he knew that he had to say something…he knew that he had to say something and prepare her for when it was going to happen…he didn't know what else to say, but he was going to do it, right here and now, he had to do something, and even though Serafall was someone he really loved, he knew that he had to do this now.

"It's…not just that…it's…Sera-nee, I've been thinking lately, and…I don't like being in the Underworld."

That seemed to devastate Serafall, not because of what he said, but how distant his words really were.

"Huh? You don't like being with me…?"

Serafall gained a pout, so Sakai dispelled that while shaking his head.

"No! Nothing like that! I'm just saying…Onee-chan, the Underworld hates me. Apart from few and far between people, everyone dislikes me. Sona-nee said something to me…that maybe if I went to the human world…the human children might not hate me…I wouldn't have to always watch my back…I'm so tired of always having to watch out when I just go on the streets…I don't want my life to always be like that…I want to live my life where I don't have to worry about people trying to kill me, nor do I want my parents to always say hurtful things towards me either…I just want to be a normal boy for a change…I don't want to always be the target of everyone's aggression…and I don't know if the humans would be the same or not…but, I want to take that chance, you know?"

"Sakai-chan…wants a new life huh…"

She couldn't blame him for wanting that.

If she had to go through that, she'd think that she would want a new life too. Especially since he had been getting all of this since he was very young.

But the thought of Sakai leaving, it truly was a worrying thought to have, she didn't think that she would ever have to deal with something like that. But now that Sakai was saying this, Serafall really wasn't able to wrap her head around the idea that Sakai could be leaving like Sona did.

"I, feel like going, would allow me to begin my life again…a new start for a new me, a place where…I wouldn't have to always make sure that I, nor my peerage, are always being looked at as scum…I can't take it anymore. Not just for me…but my peerage, I don't want them to have a life where everyone hates them…I want, them to be happy…and I don't think the Underworld wants me around anymore…no, they didn't want me in the first place…"

"Sakai-chan, that's not true…I still want Sakai-chan around, all of the time…Sakai-chan is my special Otouto who I love more than anything…you don't have to leave Sakai-chan, I'm always going to be here with you…"

Serafall wished he wasn't saying this.

She truly wished that Sakai wasn't going to say what she knew was coming for a long time.

In ways, she wished she prepared herself more than this, but she didn't, and now that he was like this, she knew that Sakai was truly growing up, and was becoming a man that…didn't want to suffer abuse anymore, and that was very understandable.

"You, Grayfia-chan and a handful of others, yeah. But just look when I step outside of this hall, even the servants dislike me Onee-chan…no one cares if I live or die here…I don't want to always be like that Sera-nee…I'm sick of people hating me all of the time…why can't I just have a normal life with my peerage too…? No one hates Diodora, when they should…he's way worse than me, but they treat him normally, and when seeing me, they want me to die…I don't want to be around it anymore Onee-chan…I just want to be released from this world now…and go somewhere, where people don't pine for my blood to be spilled all of the time…is it too much to ask? I, don't want my peerage to be discriminated against anymore because of me…I want them all to have a good, normal life. I, want to live with them, and not have to worry about them being insulted, assaulted, or anything. Somewhere where they would be able to live normally, I only want them to have a good life."

His heart was literally conveyed in his words.

The years of abuse, the relentless bullying he had received, truly did take a toll on him. Each attack, each insult, and each threat, among other things, weighed down on his mind, and were slowly breaking him.

He couldn't continue on like this forever. He had suffered so many years of it, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Serafall, with tears flowing from her eyes, shook her head, hugging Sakai tightly who also shed tears.

"It isn't fair on you Sakai-chan to have all of this hate directed towards you, and Sakai-chan is that loving that you'd want your peerage to be protected too, and not insulted. I know…I've tried my best to protect you, but it seems that I am inadequate…"

The devastation within Serafall caused her to feel deeply regretful that she wasn't able to do more for Sakai than she was doing right now.

"No! Onee-chan has done the best ever! If I didn't have Onee-chan, I wouldn't have anything! I wouldn't even have my peerage at all! And I love all of them dearly, and that's thanks to you Onee-chan. I, love Onee-chan, and wish that I could stay…I just, fear for my peerages safety, and for my own…I, can't stand it anymore. even Tou-chan and Kaa-chan…they look down on me, and wish I would disappear…I'll give them that wish. I'll leave to the human world, and see what they make of me Onee-chan..."

"Sakai-chan…" Serafall, despite her tears, smiled, and put her hand on Sakai's face, brushing away the tears on his face. "No need to cry now Sakai-chan, I knew this was going to come sooner or later, so I can't say that I am shocked or anything like that. I knew one day, Sakai-chan would spread his wings, and fly away to a better life…I just didn't even prepare myself…I buried my head in the sand, and wanted to forget it, and just live in the bubble that was Sakai-chan, Sona-chan, and myself. I, wanted us to be adorable together always…"

"Onee-chan…I'm sorry, I just…"

Serafall understood, hugging his head tightly to her breasts, kissing the top of his head. She felt his tears staining her shirt, but she didn't care, as her own tears fell against his head.

"Shhh now, there's no need to be sorry Sakai-chan. I understand. Sakai-chan's grown up around such things, he shouldn't…you shouldn't have to deal with all of this. I know…I'm just sorry I couldn't stop everything that happened to you…if I had tried harder, then Sakai-chan wouldn't of been hit as much, he wouldn't of been threatened, yelled at, and other things…I'm sorry Sakai-chan that I failed you…"

Sakai looked up, seeing Serafall in floods of tears. Flowing down her eyes, she couldn't contain them. They danced on Sakai's face like raindrops, her soul pouring out each and every time that she shed her tears, each one feeling like Serafall's true emotions coming through.

Though, he saw her smile…

That lovely smile that he always loved seeing.

She was wearing it with pride. She was proud of Sakai. Even if he was leaving, she was very proud of him, and she loved him more than anything else, besides Sona, who she loved on the same level. But, there was a special place inside of her heart that only Sakai could have.

"Onee-chan, I never thought you failed me."

"Sakai-chan…"

No words could express how happy, and sad that she truly was right now. Not blaming her…it felt like it was an alien concept, but here it was, on full glory, Sakai actually didn't blame her for everything he went through. She thought that he would, but Sakai was always an honest boy, and never wanted to allow others to be harmed because of him, he wasn't going to allow anything bad to happen now.

"I always thought Onee-chan did the best thing ever for me. She loved me…that's all I ever needed from Onee-chan. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan don't love me, I know that they don't."

"Sakai-chan that's…"

Serafall was going to deny it, but she really couldn't.

Unless there was something else that she didn't know about, they probably didn't love Sakai. And even Sakai accepted that as truth. It was terrible for a child to have to accept that their parents didn't love them. But, that was the reality that Sakai was facing now, it was a reality that he didn't want to face right now.

"It's alright Onee-chan. I know they wished I was never born and so on and so forth. But, I also know that Onee-chan loves me. I got my love from Sera-nee, Sona-nee, and Grayfia-chan. They all loved me very much, so I was able to survive until more people came to love me. My Queen, my Rook, my Knight, and my Pawn too. All of them loved me, and continue to do so. It was thanks to Sera-nee that I met each and everyone of them. So, you don't have to think you failed me, because truthfully Onee-chan, I wouldn't be here without you."

Serafall couldn't hold it back anymore, and cried.

She cried so hard.

Everything he said…it just hit home. It truly did show that he loved her, and even with the believed failures, she caused, he just denied each and everyone of them. It showed how kind and loving the boy really was, and how she felt, content with being in Sakai's arms. She, always wished to be with Sakai, she didn't even care about anything else now, she just loved Sakai very much.

"Sera-nee, please don't cry…"

She couldn't control the waterfall that was her tears, but they didn't listen to her command, verbal or mental, they just wouldn't stop shedding due to the sadness of the situation that was happening around them.

"I'm s-sorry Sakai-chan." Serafall attempted to wipe her tears, but they wouldn't stop. "It's just, Sakai-chan. All these years, I watched Sakai-chan suffer so much. I did my best, and it never seemed enough…b-but, Sakai-chan's beautiful words…I really didn't fail you Sakai-chan?"

"Never, Sera-nee never failed me at all. I love Sera-nee, she's given me much in my life, and I am very appreciative of Onee-chan's kindness. I wish to be able to do something for Onee-chan in the future too, to show Onee-chan how much she means to me, I love you Onee-chan, and I always will love Onee-chan, I'll never allow Onee-chan to go, okay Onee-chan?"

Serafall smiled with her tears, then looked truly at Sakai.

She loved over him, and even lingered on his lips. Her face tinged pink as she inched closer and closer towards Sakai.

It just seemed right.

Everything seemed right.

The setting, the feelings, the emotions.

She wouldn't be able to hold them back. No longer, was she able to keep herself back from Sakai, she just couldn't do it. She loved Sakai, and she wasn't able to hold back any longer, she simply wasn't able to do something like that.

"Onee-chan…?"

Sakai didn't know what she was doing, but Serafall smiled, and took his hand within her own hand, giving Sakai a loving smile. Her lips parted, and then her words sounded sensual to Sakai's ears, the girls eyes fluttering as she spoke.

"Sakai-chan, I love you." Sakai's face turned red as Serafall inched closer. "Because it is my Sakai-chan, I've had to keep my feelings back for so long. But, since Sakai-chan has aged to the point where it would be okay to do cute things like this, I have to do it Sakai-chan…I have to make sure that you are taken care of now…Sakai-chan, even though we're siblings, I also love my Sakai-chan more than anyone else. you wouldn't be opposed to me kissing you, right Sakai-chan~? Besides, being lovers even if siblings is totally fine with Devil society~ I wanna make Sakai-chan feel good with my lips…b-before you leave to the human world…"

Sakai allowed a smile to appear on his face, grasping Serafall's hand right back as tightly as he could, Serafall smiling beautifully.

"Sera-nee, I am in love with Sera-nee like Grayfia-chan~ I wanna marry both Sera-nee and Grayfia-chan. I even wanna marry Sona-nee, and even others too. Is it wrong that I want to do something like that Onee-chan? I didn't know if I could ever say it to Onee-chan properly, I didn't know what Onee-chan thought about it, but that's what I want Onee-chan. I want to marry Onee-chan, and have her with me always~"

"Fufu, not at all my Sakai-chan. Now, come here while I take care of you. Grayfia-chan doesn't know what she's missing, because Sakai-chan's already at an age when he can be kissed. Silly Grayfia-chan. Now, come here to me my Sakai-chan."

"Sera-nee…"

Sakai watched as Serafall picked up his body, placing him on her lap. Her fingers went to his face, delicately dragging his face towards her own so she could see him for all he was, and what she could do with him, his eyes entwining with her own eyes in a dance of pure love, that wasn't anything other than what it was, a love between two people.

He saw how beautiful Serafall was, and how much he really wanted it.

He and she didn't care about anything else right now, no matter how bad or good it was. They only wanted to express it to one another how they truly felt. If they didn't do it now, then they didn't know when they were going to do it.

It was just perfect, everything about this was perfect, Sakai couldn't deny something like that, and neither could Serafall.

Finally, after all the teasing, all of the almost's, they finally took the plunge, crushing one another's lips against each other passionately. As if it was like electric, they both felt a surge going through them, knowing that this was right.

"Mmmm…"

Sakai's moans went into Serafall's mouth as she reached around, and groped his butt. Serafall felt her heart beat going faster, and faster thanks to his moaning, allowing his tongue to be inserted into her mouth with no worry.

Their kiss lasted a minute, but it was very special to the pair of them, and once they broke apart, they both wished that it wouldn't be over.

"Onee-sama that was…"

"Very powerful stuff, huh Sakai-chan~? I always knew that kissing Sakai-chan would be one of the best days ever. I just wish it didn't come about like this…" Serafall leaned in, kissing his lips, and then hugged him to her breast. "I'm sorry Sakai-chan about all of this happening…but, don't worry. I'll make sure that Sakai-chan gets the best house in the human world, and make sure it is littered with everything that Sakai-chan needs. I'll even make sure that Sona-chan's place is close by too, and I'll visit often, and of course I'll make sure Sakai-chan's never without any money, I'll make sure that Sakai-chan is happy in his new home up there in the world of the humans."

Sakai looked up from Serafall's breast, seeing her beaming down at him despite her tears. He leans up towards her, capturing her lips with his own briefly, then pulls away, only to show a smile on his bruised lips.

"Sera-nee is the best ever, thank you for everything Sera-nee. I know what I have to do now."

"Yes…Sakai-chan's all grown up now…and thanks to that, I can say that I love Sakai-chan~ You love Sakai-chan~"

"I love Sera-nee too! By the way, Sera-nee! May I kiss you again!?"

Serafall gained a dirty smile, nodding her head strongly.

"Yes, that's right, we'll be able to kiss one another more and more."

Serafall laid Sakai down on the bed, and got above him, her hair falling down to land against his face.

His bruising face and his swollen lip seemed to be painful, but Sakai just smiled up at her, and puckered his lips, waiting for Serafall to do whatever she was going to do.

"Ooh Sakai-chan, your sweet face, it's so sore looking…"

Serafall allowed her hand to run over his face, where he just continued smiling up at her.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me Onee-chan."

"But, I do worry about my adorable Sakai-chan, you're very important to me Sakai-chan. I love Sakai-chan after all."

"Then Onee-chan can prove it with adorable kisses, yes~?"

The girls lips rose disgracefully, fully intending to do things with Sakai, though she wasn't going to go too far, but some kissing would be fine. That's what she told herself as she bent down, and captured Sakai's lips for herself again…

* * *

Later on, Sakai gathered his peerage into his room. Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Lint, and Lilith were sat there, seeing Sakai sat on a chair. None of them knew what it was about, they didn't even know why Sakai seemed so serious right now.

He looked over them, and then looked down. He tried speaking, but no words came out. In all honesty, it shouldn't be that difficult to say, but he didn't know how to get the words out, what they thought.

He'd only ever do it if they were okay with it. For Ravel especially, she hadn't really been to the human world all that much, and he didn't know what she'd think. Koneko was in the same boat as that, and didn't want to give her a shock either.

Akeno and Lint on the other hand, they were probably going to be okay with it. Since they were both human, or human hybrids, are one point, they probably would be okay with it. But for the others…he didn't know. And God knows what Lilith would do with humans around, though he was sure that he would be able to make sure that she would be alright with humans, and hopefully not shock them or kill them either.

As they waited, they noticed the cut on Sakai's lip, all wondering how he got something like that. It didn't look like a superficial one either. It looked to be quite painful, and he even seemed to be sitting uncomfortably too.

"Sakai-kun, is everything okay? You've not spoken in a little while."

Akeno decided to break the silence and see what's going on with the young boy.

The others looked on as Sakai didn't say anything.

He truly didn't know what he was going to say at this point. How could he say it, when he hadn't ever mentioned it before? Even with thinking about it deeply for a long time now, he never let slip to his peerage about it.

"Hmmmm…yes and no, but not yes and all no, so yes, I am currently not okay right now…"

"What's wrong Sakai-sama? Has something happened?"

Ravel was the one to question it, so Sakai took in a deep breath, since he didn't want to mess around at this point in the game, he wished to do what he did for what he thought would be for the best, he didn't want to worry about anything else.

"Okay, no point messing around with the idea. I've been thinking…no, more than that. I've been debating this ever since Akeno-chan became my Queen…yeah, I've been thinking about it that long…"

"Thinking about what exactly Sakai-kun?"

Lint posed the question on the others mind, so he explained.

"Yes…the thing is…the Underworld, I've been thinking about it…and, I've thought that…with Sona-nee, and Rias-chan going to Kuoh town now…having already gone I should say, I've been thinking, why don't we just go to the town too?"

The news was quite shocking, the others didn't know what to say.

Ravel in particular was a little shocked. Though, she guessed that Sakai wasn't truly happy in the Underworld anymore, or at all really. Even when as children, she noticed that there was a certain, something about it all that, just screamed that he didn't want to be in the Underworld, and she could understand why that is though.

"…Sakai-san wishes to leave the Underworld?"

That's what Koneko gathered, and Sakai agreed.

"That's right Koneko-chan." Sakai answered while smiling bitterly. "That's why…I've been thinking about it, and…the Underworld, it isn't a good environment for people like us…and because of me, you'll all be affected…no, you already have been…because of me, each and everyone of you get so much abuse from Devils, how they all hate you, and what not…it just makes me…"

He didn't know what else to say.

But Akeno had something that she wanted to ask, or more like what she needed to say too.

"Sakai-kun, how did you get that cut on your lip exactly?"

Akeno had serious eyes, and so did the others.

Sakai looked away, and didn't want to reveal anything.

Lilith though didn't have a problem with it, since she was there.

"It was, Sakai Sitri's, Otou-sama that, gave Sakai Sitri, the cut on, his lip, and the bruises, on his body too."

When that was revealed, Sakai felt ashamed, he felt sick to his stomach.

He didn't hate Lilith for saying it, but he never wanted to appear weak in front of his peerage members.

"Sakai-kun…"

Akeno tried to speak, to try and give Sakai some reassurance that everything was alright, but Sakai just smiled gently.

"I'm okay."

"Clearly not Sakai-sama! I am sorry, but you clearly are not okay right now. Sakai-sama, you've been injured greatly, you can't say that you are someone like that…you aren't okay Sakai-sama, you can't think that it is okay."

Ravel tried to convey her thoughts on the matter, but Sakai himself just continued to smile.

"Your concern is touching Ravel-chan, but don't worry, I've been through worse than a simple beating. But…I suppose because of that beating, I have just been pushed to the decision that we need to go through now. But, I wouldn't go unless all of you think it is a good idea too. I might be the King, but your opinions matter to me…so, what do you think? Should we leave the Underworld? If you're worried that we can't, Sera-nee already knows, and is going to help us set up in the human world. So, what do you think about it? Don't think about my happiness, or anything. Think, about what you all want. Think about, if it will benefit you. And whatever happens, I still will love all of you."

At the question, each of them looked towards the others, and didn't know what to say.

It was a sudden decision, and whatever they said, were going to affect Sakai as well as themselves.

They all knew that Sakai kept to his word, so all of the decisions laid on their shoulders. However, they didn't feel burderned by any means. They all just took their times, and thought about what was going to happen, what could happen, and what might happen too. They all knew that they wouldn't be able to just silent, Sakai valued their opinions more than anything, so they would have to work and think about what they thought would be the right thing to do.

"Sakai-kun, I think that we should go."

Akeno spoke first, and like a true Queen would do.

"Akeno-chan…"

"Yes, I think that it would be good. Not for yourself, and others, but I think for the entire group, it would be good. Not only that, but living in the human world, we wouldn't have to always worry about being attacked by Devils. I doubt they'd want to go to the human world, and attempt to cause problems."

He couldn't fault her logic, as he was thinking the same thing.

The next person to speak was Lint herself.

"I'd love to go to the human world…w-we'll be going to Japan, yes?"

"That's where Kuoh is yeah. We'll be going to Japan if everyone wishes to go."

Sakai spoke joyfully, seeing Lint's face light up, the thoughts of manga, and anime, and even games filled her mind, wanting to experience more and more of it all, especially due to the fact that it was something that she felt passionately about..

"Then, I'm totally fine with it. Japan is awesome, I wish to go to a Japanese school, and wear a school uniform, cosplay and all that good stuff. I'd love to interact with humans again too…n-not that Devils I know are bad or anything. I just think that it would be fun to live in a new environment, and then me and Akeno-chan can teach you Devils, and Nekomata's and such about human society, right Akeno-chan?"

Akeno gained a smile, nodding her head.

"Since we're originally human, we'd have to obviously make them see the goodness of the humans life too."

Hearing that, Sakai was content that they were okay with it, and wished to go. Since they were humans or human hybrids in Akeno's case, Sakai thought that they would like to go to the human world too, it would make sense for it to be like that.

The people he expected to have a more difficult time in going would be Ravel, and Koneko. Koneko wasn't that good with people anyway that weren't the peerage, and Ravel was a pure blooded Devil, so she would obviously have reservations about it.

"Then, Koneko-chan? Ravel-chan? What do you two think?"

Wanting to hear the opinions of the others, Sakai watched as Ravel and Koneko thought to themselves. It was clear that Ravel was having a little trouble with the idea, and Koneko didn't know what to think, not sure what kind of environment she would like to be in.

"…Sakai-san, this is quite sudden."

Koneko gained his attention, so he turned, and saw her cute eyes on his form.

"I know Koneko-chan, take all the time-"

"I want to go with Sakai-san."

Suddenly blurting that out towards the young boy, Sakai was surprised.

But Koneko got up, hugging Sakai around his neck and sunk into him. Sakai returned the hug as she looked up towards him, and he looked down towards her, giving Koneko a reassuring smile, and in return, Koneko gave the only smiles that she ever reserved for Sakai himself.

"Sakai-san is…someone I wish to be with. …Though the human world might be a different place…we could have…fun in the human world. …Also, Sakai-san and we would be happier away from…the negativity of the Underworld for a time being…so, I would love to go with Sakai-san, and everyone. …I want to spend all of my time with Sakai-san, and Sakai-san isn't happy in the Underworld. …I wish for Sakai-sans happiness, as it is also my happiness too."

"Koneko-chan…you don't have to do it just for me, I want you to be happy with the decision too."

Sakai wanted that point to be very clear, even if he had to say it again and again.

Koneko knew fully well what she was saying, so she was content with herself.

"I know…that's why, I wish to go with Sakai-san. …Sakai-san, I also wish to go to the human world…I think that spending time with humans might not be so bad…but, would I be in Ravel-sans class?"

"Yeah probably."

Koneko frowned as Ravel did the same thing.

"…Even then, I would go with Sakai-san if I got lots of cuddles to help me wash away the sins of the day."

"I'm not a sin!"

Koneko didn't answer as she sat on Sakai's lap, hugging him tightly. Lilith looked on, and a small part of her didn't like how Koneko sat on his lap like that.

Finally, with Koneko's acceptance, everyone's eyes turned to Ravel, who felt awkward.

She wished that she had gone first, as she didn't like all of the eyes on her. But, she made note that no one was pressuring her either way. Ravel looked on and thought about what she was going to say, and how she was going to say it.

Eventually, she gathered her courage, and spoke openly.

"Sakai-sama, it is so suddenly that we're being told this."

"Yeah…sorry to just spring it on you all. I just…I just wished to know what is going on with you."

Sakai honestly knew it would be difficult to spring it on them, and didn't want to pressure them in anyway at all.

"I know…that's why, I also wish to go too!"

Sakai was the most shocked that Ravel wished to go. If anything, he thought that she would be the least likely to say that she wished to go something like that.

"You do, Ravel-chan?"

"Yes, though it seems a little scary, I also think it would be good. It would give us a good understanding on humans, and would also be an adventure. Part of the reason I chose to join Sakai-sama's peerage was because I wished for the new adventure, and I knew that one day, Sakai-sama would wish to go to the human world. So, I wish to go too, and see what the human world makes of us all. The hyperactive King, the sadistic Queen, the gamer Knight, the deadpan Rook, and the elegant Pawn, I think that the five of us would make quite the impression on the human world!"

"You're right Ravel-chan! But, you forgot someone too!"

Ravel, and the others besides Lilith looked on with confusion, as Ravel counted on her hand, and spoke at the same time.

"You, myself…Akeno-sama, Koneko-san and Lint-san…no, we're all here, aren't we…?"

"You forgot Lilith-chan."

"Lilith-sama…? Is she in the peerage now?"

Ravel wasn't sure, and neither were the other ones either.

Sakai himself bent down towards Lilith who sat on the floor, and patted her head.

"If Lilith-chan is going to join my future peerage, then I'd also like to know what Lilith-chan thinks too."

"Sakai Sitri, wishes to, know of Lilith's opinion?"

"Yes, that's right. You wish to join my peerage, don't you Lilith-chan?"

"Yes, I wish to stand, beside Sakai Sitri."

She spoke honestly, though it was difficult to know if it was because of her order by Ophis, or how she genuinely wished to go about it, wanting to stay with Sakai or just following orders, whichever it was though Sakai didn't seem to mind, and just smiled.

"We'll have to wait a while, and see what's going on with you and such, but since Lilith-chan was a very good girl with defending me from the bad man, I would also like Lilith-chan to stay around. So, how about it Lilith-chan? Wish to come to the human world with me?"

Lilith looked emotionlessly towards Sakai for a few moments, and then she looked at the others. What she saw was Akeno, Lint, Ravel, and even Koneko all giving her smiles.

She then turned her head back to Sakai, and saw that he was smiling towards her too.

She felt, conflicted on what she was supposed to do now.

However, she then stood up, and put her hands on Sakai's shoulders.

"Sakai Sitri, do you, wish for Lilith to stay?"

"I'd be happy with anything Lilith-chan wishes for. You're dear to me too, Lilith-chan. So, what would you like to happen Lilith-chan? Do you want to have some fun with all of us a little while longer? You don't have to worry about the complicated stuff, you're going to be okay now. So, what do you want Lilith-chan?"

Lilith put on a complex expression, then nodded to herself.

"Lilith, wishes to, stay with Sakai Sitri, always."

"Then, that's great Lilith-chan! Seems like everyone has agreed, so we're going to be heading off to the human world soon!"

[Yay!]

They all seemed pleased, and even Sakai was smiling his usual smile. Like a true family, they came to a unanimous decision, and decided that they would go together, no matter what was going to happen from now on, they were going to be happy.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakai laid down on his bed, Lilith was sleeping already on the bed, and his other peerages weren't in the room.

Since it was night time, near enough, Sakai was dressed, or rather, undressed for bed, wearing just his underwear. He stared at the rough, and a certain smile came to his lips. It wasn't his usual cheerful smile, but a smile of…relief.

He knew why he felt relieved, since he had waited for this for so long.

He didn't think that it ever would come, but now here it was.

An opportunity to head to the human world, and not have to deal with anything else. He only had himself to deal with now, and his peerage. He, could finally stop constantly looking over his shoulder, though he still was cautious about such things.

However, his peace was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

[Sakai-sama, may I please come inside?]

Hearing that it was Grayfia, he was okay with that.

"Yes, please come inside Grayfia-chan."

Immediately, the door opened, to reveal Grayfia. But, she was dressed in something more than her usual maid outfit. She was dressed in a long gown, that covered her from her shoulders downwards, it being secured at the front of her navel.

She walked into the room, closing the door, and went towards the bed.

"Sakai-sama, I have come to inform you that Lord Sitri currently is getting punished for his actions against you today."

"Oh…I see. What happened Grayfia-chan?"

As he asked, Grayfia made it towards the bed, and stood there as she slowly went towards the front of her nightgown, using her fingers to undo the ribbon that bound it all together.

"Lord Sitri is going to be under house arrest for an upwards of six months, will have to also attend certain meeting's, and will be going through several things. To put a long story short, he won't be getting away with what he did to Sakai-sama this day. Even people that do not like Sakai-sama, saw his actions as too far. Also, there was something that Sirzechs-sama, and Serafall-sama secretly installed into the room that was his office…a camera."

"Camera?"

She nodded as the ribbon was slowly undone, showing some of her navel, her flat stomach, and her beautiful skin.

"That's right. Serafall-sama was suspicious on what Lord Sitri's actions had been lately, so had it installed when he was out of town, under permission of course. Everyone reviewed the tape, and saw quite clearly that Lord Sitri was trying to coerce you in leaving the Underworld, and struck you first when you said that it wasn't his choice…among other things. The way Sakai-sama held himself during that meeting was very strong, and also, very manly. That's why, Sakai-sama. I also wish to make Sakai-sama feel better."

What Grayfia did next, surprised him immensely.

She undid the ribbon entirely, and allowed the gown to fall off her form, revealing nothing but a very form fitting pair of panties, and Grayfia's breasts. She, didn't even bother wearing a bra, leaving everything for Sakai to see. He saw everything of Grayfia, short of her womanhood, making his cheeks turn bright red, the teens face becoming more and more red by the second.

"Grayfia-chan, are we going to be making love now…?"

Grayfia allowed her face to turn upwards, as she leaned on the bed, Sakai's eyes drawn to her impressive bust. They bounced as Grayfia leaned closer and closer to Sakai himself. He tried to raise his head, but Grayfia gently placed her fingers against his unclothed chest, pushing him down onto the bed.

"We won't be doing that for a few short years, but I also thought to myself today, as I watched Sakai-sama's bravery, and unwillingness to fight back, showing how untrue everyone's words truly are about you. You, could've fought back when Lord Sitri was beating you, you could've even attempt to kill him, but Sakai-sama is someone I truly can say with confidence, I've grown to love Sakai-sama very much."

"L-Love Grayfia-chan…?"

Grayfia nodded, and did something unexpected, pressing her lips against his own.

His eyes went wide as Grayfia caressed his lips with her own lips, meshing them together again and again. Her hand went to the side of his face, petting it lovingly as she could. Her fingers felt cool, just like her body. But her lips felt scorching hot. They felt like they could set fire to Sakai, and right now, he really didn't care, finally tasting Grayfia's lips with his own after so many years of waiting.

Sakai at first, was frozen, and didn't know what to do. He didn't think that Grayfia would do something like this, suddenly start making out with him. Even going as far as to kiss him passionately.

But that was soon replaced with extreme happiness as he kissed her back. Grayfia blinked at the sudden pressure pushing against her lips, and his hand taking her own hand off his face, holding it tenderly. Grayfia allowed the hand to naturally fall to the bed, essentially pinning him to the bed.

Tightening his hand on her own, Sakai's other hand went to Grayfia's hair, running it through her hair gingerly. Responding to that, Grayfia's other hand ran up his body, starting from his stomach. He shivered at the touch as her cool fingers continued going up his body, finally stopping when making it to his neck. Removing her hand, she ran her fingers to his chin, and up his face, weaving it together with his black hair, her fingers lacing together with his locks, sinking into the love that they both felt for one another.

When the kiss broke, Sakai panted with a luminescent blush on his cheeks, Grayfia allowing her smile to adorn her face.

"Grayfia-chan…I thought that you were waiting for me to become an adult…?"

That's what she always told him, and while he was a teenager now, he didn't consider himself a true adult yet.

However, Grayfia smiled fondly at him, brushing his face, only to kiss him sensually on his lips, and then brought his head towards her breasts, allowing him to snuggle against her.

"In the eyes of the Devils, and more importantly, in my eyes, you are an adult Sakai-sama. You have been for a long time now. I, just didn't want to take that plunge. Not because, I didn't love Sakai-sama, I didn't want…Sakai-sama to be confused and worried about these new emotions until he was truly ready to accept them. But now, Sakai-sama is a very mature boy, and is ready to accept them. This day proves to me that you are very mature, more mature than most of the Maou-sama's unfortunately, considering they are…even then, Sakai-sama is someone that I love, and wish to be with always."

Sakai's eyes gained tears, which Grayfia brushed away as she sank to the bed next to him, cuddling against him with her large breasts pressing against his own chest, as he moved his body to face her own body.

"Grayfia-chan…to think that you'd suddenly…b-but, Grayfia-chan kissed me…I'm content with anything else now. I got to kiss Sera-nee, and Grayfia-chan in the same day…I'm truly blessed with my life…but when I go to the human world…"

"I will be following Sakai-sama to the human world."

Sakai gasped, facing towards Grayfia who smiled at his expecting face.

"Y-You are!?"

"Yes. I am Sakai-sama's maid after all. Of course, there will be times when I will need to return to the Underworld to fulfil certain duties, but I am Sakai-sama's maid, and always will be Sakai-sama's maid, no matter what. So, do not be worried Sakai-sama, I will always be with you."

Sakai couldn't be more happy, clinging to Grayfia for dear life, as she petted his head. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed the top of his head, allowing him for the first time in his life, to feel truly…loved by everyone around him.

"Thank you, Grayfia-chan. Always, stay with me Grayfia-chan."

She allowed her head to bob along in agreement.

"Yes, of course Sakai-sama. I shall stay with you always."

"I love you Grayfia-chan."

Grayfia lightly smiled, as she brought his face to meet hers, giving him a kiss on the lips, and then held him again.

"I love you too Sakai-sama, I have for a long time now."

"Let's always be together from now on Grayfia-chan…"

"Yes, I would love that."

Hearing the declaration from the other, they promised the other to always be with the other one. They, weren't ever going to break the promise now, they were going to always be with one another now, no matter what is going to happen.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the final chapter before, canon starts I suppose~ Yeah, we'll be doing a timeskip to when Sakai's in school, and will be 16-17 years of age, being in the second year of Kuoh. Many things happened this chapter, between Sakai acknowledging many things, making decisions, including allowing Lilith to join his peerage, though he wouldn't do it so soon, but by next chapter, during the time skip, she will be officially in his peerage. Diodora, being the crap he usually is, tries to rub it in Sakai's face, only to be frightened off, and Sakai caught his first sights of a certain nun. Yumi seemed to want to stay with Sakai, and Rias, couldn't allow it, though she'll live with Sakai by next chapter, the same for Gasper. The reason behind Elmenhilde's bitchiness will soon be revealed too. Sakai's Father went full bastard, and literally kicked the crap out of the young boy, only for Lilith to stop it, and then Sakai threaten him. Serafall also had her loving moment with Sakai, kissing him, and then Sakai making the decision with all of his peerage to move to the human world. Finally, Grayfia also gave Sakai a kiss on the lips too, showing her true love for Sakai, and that's it!**

 **Yeah, so what happens to Lord Sitri now...well, maybe something else has happened to him too, that hasn't been mentioned on screen, so to speak, yet, so let's find out what happens in the future.**

 **We'll be going to canon next chapter, so look forward to that, and until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Gasper (fem) Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias, Mira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed.**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, between the sadness, there was some bonding between the characters too! Heh, that would be pretty funny actually. Just imagining Lilith doing something like that brings a smile to my face, I can imagine something like that happening. Yes, that sounds good~ Thanks for the suggest~ Ooh there will be plenty of Grayfia moments at Kuoh, and while not this chapter, in future chapters, Sakai's Wifey for Lifey is gonna appear there. Hehe, I could imagine Lint playing something like that. Xenovia probably would enjoy something like that yeah.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, they surely do bond quite well with one another huh. Ooh yeah, he'll be getting punished for what he did. Yeah she'll be making an appearance in this story sooner or later. And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Yup! It surely was updated! That was quite the emotional chapter, but I think it had to be, to show how much it did weigh down on Sakai. Even if he hides it with his smiles, he still feels it deep down, all of the hate, anger, and disgust thrown towards him. Grayfia's there for Sakai, no matter what~ They surely are, at least to Sakai, and his peerage anyway. Diodora...indeed, stop staring at Lint too, he really is quite pervy huh. Exactly, he doesn't want them to have to feel like that, it was something that he didn't want to happen. Yumi wanting to be with Sakai, that's always a cute scene in my eyes. They will indeed, even Sakai said as much, and when he says something like that, it means he's going to be doing it. Of the century more like it. Sakai isn't stupid, and can see the real reason why his Father does what he does, Lord Sitri just couldn't deal with it. Don't mess with Sakai's peerage or he's gonna come after you, and don't mess with Sakai himself, or Lilith is going to come after you. Either way, someone's coming after you if you try something with Sakai Sitri's peerage. Grayfia surely did come through their, though she expressed regret that she wasn't able to protect him. I'm glad that you liked the payoff~ After 15 chapters, they finally progressed in their relationship, in which I believe to be, a beautiful way of doing it. And yeah, Grayfia showed her love for Sakai too! Showing how much love, tender, and care she truly had for the young Devil boy. Yup, Grayfia is gonna be in the human world. Of course she won't be around when some first arc story stuff is going on, especially when it comes to Kokabiel and stuff like that. I'm happy that you like it~ Now we're moving onto canon stuff~ I think anyone that saw Grayfia with Sakai would be quite jealous, she is quite the beautiful woman. Oh no worries, it happens to the best of us. I understood who you meant, so nothing to worry about~ And thanks!**

 **Ragna; Thanks! Glad you liked it! At least with Grayfia, you'll see it. Serafall's will come later on. I can safely say that their relationship will be akin to boyfriend girlfriend, even closer than that. When they do, there will be a whole chapter dedicated to the love between the two of them yeah, and their wedding and such.**

 **Guest 1; There are many funny ways that could happen, just imagining it would be good too. Wouldn't that be funny? The one girl he would have to worry about the most, would be a female Issei, due to the real Issei being quite perverted, female Issei would be quite perverted towards the OC too.**

 **Naroku; Thanks. 14 years old. And cool suggestions.**

 **RangerElk76; Aah, don't you hate it when things like that happen. Well, he's in Kuoh now!**

 **Skull Flame; Yup. Indeed, it very much would be~ Well, that's one that has been shown, it has been very heavily implied that he's been through several of them before. He basically is, he's going away because he doesn't want his peerage in that kind of situation, and Lord Sitri has been punished for what he's done, so he basically did get his own back. Exactly, he spoke the truth, even if it hurt, it had to be said. Yup, by this chapter, she's in the peerage. He's not dead yet, but he will be in the future of the fic~ Yup, after 15 chapters, Sakai got his wifey for lifey~ Millicas exists in some shape or form in this fic. And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Ooh yeah, he will do eventually~ Hehe, I suppose that I am yeah. Hehe, that's a good point, never saw that coming when I watched it at first. Now it is yeah, he just went through all that crap beforehand. But, he's getting back on track. He really is. Lilith won't allow anyone to touch her Sakai~ And yeah, after 15 chapters, their romance is right on track, it was good fun to do~ And thanks!**

 **ShadeAkami; Maybe it did, but at least you got it in a good way. Aah, thanks for that~ They surely are in the human world now~ And thanks! Maybe it will, you'll have to find out and see huh~?**

 **T-B-R; Thanks! Glad that you are enjoying it!**

 **Tohka123; Thank you! It was quite eventful, many things transpired for the plot to move forwards. Hehe, they confessed their love, twice over actually~ He surely is quite lucky, though in his life, that's quite the luxury. It was time to be a little real between them, showing affection for one another. Ooh yeah, he can take it at himself. But at his peerage, it is quite difficult for him to understand. Diodora appeared, and unfortunately, more of him to come. Rias has gone...only for some of her peerage to appear this chapter! Lilith is quite adorable with her different things going on. Yeah, that scene was quite, heavy hearted, for quite a few reasons, but it was quite necessary for it to come about. He's pretty much used to being injured, but if it is his peerage, or even someone like a friend, then it is something that he won't be able to handle. Hehe, dont mess with Sakai, or he's going to come for you. I liked writing that scene, as it got them both to open up to one another, showing how they both were quite vulnerable, and needed one another in that moment. They surely are! Grayfia gave a little confession yeah, seeing that Sakai, despite his hyperness, actually is quite mature for his age, and knows what's going on. Aah, really? I'm glad that you enjoyed it~ I'll try my best yeah~**

 **Guest 2; Oh, I see. Sure, if you wanna think of it like that then yeah~ I could see something like that going down when Le Fay comes into the picture~**

 **Koneko; Well, I can't say much about it, but it is a sight to behold, that's for certain.**

 **Blade of Takeda; No worries! She is indeed~!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new enemy!**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The 17 year old Sakai stretches his arms outwards, enjoying his own sense of happiness. "Another day, another day~" Singing, Sakai looks towards the right, where he sees the only occupant of the bed, being Gasper, who is shyly looking towards him. "Ara, good morning Gasper-chan!"

Gasper pokes together her fingers shyly, not sure what she was supposed to do, but she leaned closer, and hugged onto Sakai's body tightly. Sakai sits up his 17 year old self, showing his trademark grin that he hasn't lost in anytime at all, allowing Gasper to fall against his chest sweetly.

Compared to his younger self, Sakai had grown since then. While he wasn't the tallest, he wasn't the smallest either. Standing at 5ft 3inches, he wasn't that small, yet wasn't very all either. It suited Sakai though, since he was able to use it to his advantage.

In personality though, while Sakai was more mature, he still was the same bubbly person that he always was. No matter how much beaten down, he always was up to task in doing everything that he needed to do, and always knew how to have a good old fashioned fun too.

"S-Senpai…I love cuddling Senpai!"

Making a cute declaration, Gasper rubs her head against his chest, trying to be as close as possible towards the young man himself. Sakai was thrilled to see her being so cute in the morning, always loving such things.

"Aah, I love my cute Vampire-chan cuddling me too~ You don't have to worry about something like that Gasper-chan~ But like where are the others~ They seem even more eager for the start of the day than I do~"

That actually surprised Sakai if he was honest with himself. He usually was the first one awake, but to find out that he was the last, it was a surprise he couldn't deny something like that. Even then, he was looking forward to having some good fun.

"E-Everyone was rushing around all of a sudden due to the school day, but I wanted to stay near Senpai longer…I-I hope that's okay!"

Sakai raised his hand to the top of her head, petting her hair gently, and then ran his fingers through her hair. Gasper's cute face tinged pink as he continued stroking her head, the feeling of his fingers slowly making her mind feel more relaxed, more complete by the second.

"Weird, I'm usually the one that's up first…aah well! I guess it doesn't matter~ This time I can spend with Gasper-chan~ By the way cute Gasper-chan, are you ready to come to school yet~? I know you have to stay locked up sometimes, but with me it would be fine~ Grayfia-chan also would come to the school too if you're worried~?"

Immediately, despite his playful tone, Gasper became a little more worried, and shook her body, not wanting to go towards the school, since others were going to be there, and if that was the case, then she was extremely worried about such things.

"N-No! It's too scary! Even with Sakai-senpai with me, I would be very scared! I don't think I would be able to hold on! I think that I would fall into the depths of despair and my life would be nothing but an empty husk!"

Gasper clung to Sakai even tighter than before, and made it known that she didn't want to be taken away to school, she didn't want to do that.

Sakai understood, giving Gasper a tighter hug than before.

"Shhh, it's okay Gasper-chan. You don't have to worry. When you're ready, I'll definitely take you with me, and make sure that you're going to be settled in. For now, why don't you just spend time with me right here in this bed, okay Gasper-chan? You can definitely have something like that because you are very adorable indeed. Don't worry now Gasper-chan, you're going to be okay~ I'm always here for you now after all~"

"Y-Yes Senpai!"

Gasper wasn't going to say no, since Koneko wasn't around, she'd probably not want Gasper clinging to Sakai, but since she wasn't here to stop it, she was going to do her best to keep herself attached to Sakai for as long as she could.

"Ara, Gasper-chan. It seems like you're being quite clingy today, aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry Senpai! I couldn't help it! I just like hugging Senpai very much! If I don't do this suddenly, then I will only be able to hold onto Senpai like this!"

True to her word, she clung to Sakai as tightly as she could, and wouldn't let go either.

Not that he minded of course, he was content with her holding onto him. After all, he did find her adorable, and because she was a Vampire, she looked like a doll, and in his eyes, that made it all the more better, it seemed like that to him anyway.

"Fufu, Gasper-chan surely is very clingy indeed. But, you know, Gasper-chan. When you come to school, it would be good too. You'll make many friends, like I have~ Yes indeed, that was surprising! Humans can be very nice!"

"B-But they are still scary sometimes!"

The Vampire girl argued, with Sakai actually agreeing.

"I can say that you're not entirely wrong there, they can be very scary sometimes. But most humans are great people~ After all, Gasper-chan was also half human once, so you can't say anything bad about humans and such you know~ Without humans, you wouldn't of been born, and then I wouldn't have the best cuddle partner in the world, and universe too~!"

"Y-Yes, that is true! Then I'm glad that humans are around so I can be with Sakai-senpai nooooow!"

"Awww! Me too! Let's cuddle even more!"

Gasper wasn't going to say no to that, and allowed her head to fall against his chest, snuggling against him as he just rested huis head on top of her own, wanting to convey a sense of caring, and a loving environment for the young Vampire girl.

* * *

As they were just hugging in the bed, the door becomes ajar, and reveals Grayfia stepping through the doors, wearing her usual maids outfit. Upon seeing Grayfia, Gasper bows her head, and then leaves the room in a dash.

"Ara Grayfia-chan, good morning~"

Being his usual self, Sakai beams towards the elder woman, who nods her head back, as she closes the door behind her.

"Sakai-sama, it is about time to get some breakfast. I assumed that you would be downstairs by now, but it seems like you aren't. So, please come down when you're ready for school, and then enjoy breakfast with the others."

As she said that, she pulled at her apron, slowly allowing some breathing room for her chest. Though to Sakai's eyes, it seemed like something else was going down too, and he liked the way it was going, if his smile was any indication.

"Sure Grayfia-chan! You didn't have to come yourself though Grayfia-chan!"

Grayfia shook her head, placing a hand on her breast.

"I do not mind coming to Sakai-sama's side right now, and waking him up from his slumber. I thought that this would be better than allowing Sakai-sama to miss school. So, I came to see what was going on with him, and to my surprise, I found him snuggling against Gasper-sama."

"Aah…" Sakai placed a sheepish hand on the back of his head. "You see Grayfia-chan, Gasper-chan was being extra affectionate this morning, so I wanted to show her such cute affection too, and she loved it you know? She hugged me really tightly, and then she even snuggled against me~ Gasper-chan surely is adorable~"

"But before you go, may I ask something?"

Catching her attention, she nodded as she sat down on the bed.

"Is something the matter Sakai-sama?"

Asking with a curious face, Grayfia watched as Sakai gained a cute smile adorning his usual features which were already pretty adorable anyway.

"Hmmmm, yes that's right. Grayfia-chan, you see. When I woke up, Grayfia-chan wasn't here to greet me with a cute good morning cuddle times~ Though I'm quite old enough to not have such things, I've grown accustomed to having Grayfia-chan's cuddle times, and I missed not having her cuddle against me, so how about it Grayfia-chan? Can I get a cute cuddle from you today? I would love to have a cute cuddle from Grayfia-chan~"

Grayfia leaned closer to Sakai, and on her face, there was a cute look to her features.

"Sakai-sama only wishes for a cuddle?"

"Aah! That would be for the best!"

Grayfia placed an amused finger on her chin, stroking thoughtfully.

"Even if you say that Sakai-sama, I was under the assumption that I would also like to partake in a little adventure of Sakai-sama myself, if that would be allowed?" Sakai gulped, but his face was red as he allowed his head to bob up and down. "I see, then Sakai-sama will also help me with this experiment. Because Serafall-sama isn't here, and my duties as of late have been lax, I have decided to play with Sakai-sama more, as Sakai-sama always liked playing with me when he was younger, and now, it hasn't changed, has it Sakai-sama?"

"Nope! But now, we can play even naughtier games! Speaking of Grayfia-chan, when are we going to get married, and have naughty ecchi fun times!?"

Grayfia couldn't help but smile at the words he used, even now Sakai wished to make Grayfia his wife. She thought that it would dwindle by age, but he never did dwindle that idea. He genuinely wished to marry Grayfia, and now that he was of age, Grayfia could have all the fun that she wished to have with Sakai.

"Sakai-sama is hasty as always."

"Ooh, that's because Grayfia-chan kisses me a lot, and I thought that we would be ready to do stuff like that…"

Grayfia gets onto the bed, and leans closer to the young boy. His heart beat increases, showing quite an innocent look to his face as Grayfia places a hand on his cheek, rubbing gently, caressing his cheek for all it was worth.

"Sakai-sama, do not worry. We will consummate our relationship when the time is right. I presume Sakai-sama also feels similar to myself in the regards that we shouldn't just jump into bed, and do things. Wouldn't Sakai-sama wish for it to be perfect?"

Sakai couldn't disagree with that, he did want it to be perfect, and he couldn't wait, like everything else in his life. Though it wasn't always the best way, he always liked going from a to b while experiencing the journey super fast, that's how he saw his life anyway.

"Well, that's a given Grayfia-chan, I always dreamed of it when I was younger, and since I'm the age and all…we could go to a love hotel or something…I wouldn't mind if it was Grayfia-chan doing such things with me…"

"When you say lines like that, it just shows how innocent you are." Sakai's lips turn pouty, but that's soon stopped when Grayfia presses her own lips against his own, briefly kissing him before releasing said lips, adopting a surprisingly naughty smile. "But, I like Sakai-sama when he is acting adorable."

"Then I can act even more adorable! I always can do different things if it is Grayfia-chan! She's always making me feel so good with her sexy looks, I wish to repay the favour by acting adorable too! Is that okay Grayfia-chan!?"

Grayfia nodded as she allowed her arm to wrap around Sakai's neck, and rested a hand on the back of his head. Pulling his head towards her, Grayfia's lips parted and crushed against Sakai's own who kissed her back furiously.

Hesitantly, Sakai's hand went towards Grayfia's large breast. Even though they had done this a few times, one of the only few times they got to spend alone together, he wasn't sure what Grayfia wanted, and what she liked. Since he respected her that much, he wanted to go at her pace, and not rush anything and allowed whatever to happen, to happen between the two of them.

When seeing his struggling hand, she smiled into the kiss, bringing her hand to her breast, resting it there. Looking into her eyes for assurance, he was met with said reassurance, so he used his hand on her breast, rotating it clockwise, Grayfia's moans only being supressed thanks to their joining mouths.

As their kiss carried on, it deepened when Grayfia's tongue inserted itself into his mouth at the same time as she placed a hand on his butt, giving it a squeeze. A muffled moan went into Grayfia's mouth as their tongues danced for supremacy.

Though Grayfia was stronger than he was, when their tongues danced, Sakai usually won, and in this case, it was true all the same. Sakai's tongue managed to dominate Grayfia's tongue, which allowed full access to her mouth, though Grayfia was fine with it, continuing to grope his butt.

He didn't care about anything else right now, and gave into the passion that was Grayfia. The long awaited woman that always stalled, wasn't staling anymore, and now initiated quite a number of romantic moments between the two of them.

Breaking contact with one another's lips, a trail of saliva separated them, which Sakai got rid of when he smacked his lips together. while resting his hand on his butt, she drew him closer, placing a hand on his face, stroking lovingly.

"Grayfia-chan is really becoming more aggressive when we're like this~ I really like it when Grayfia-chan wishes to kiss, and cuddle like this. It makes all of those years waiting for Grayfia-chan and her love all the more worth it. Yes ma'am! That's how it is Grayfia-chan, you've really become naughty in these recent times, you even grope my butt, and occasionally other places too~"

It truly was like that for him. He managed to have the best time with Grayfia, no matter what he was doing with her, he always got to sneak in these romantic moments between the two, and the best part was still yet to come in his life with Grayfia, and his relationship with her too.

"I'll only ever show this side to Sakai-sama after all."

Grayfia whispered against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Geez, don't be so cute Grayfia-chan. You really are a naughty girl when we're alone~"

"That's because Sakai-sama has made me like this. With Sakai-sama's peerage all being women, I have to step up my game, and make sure that Sakai-sama doesn't leave my side. I, wouldn't be able to have Sakai-sama leave my side."

"Awww, shuck's Grayfia-chan. You're worried about me leaving you? Don't be silly~ I am in love with Grayfia-chan, have been for a long time now~ I simply adore Grayfia-chan and wish to even start a family with Grayfia-chan too~"

That took Grayfia by surprise, she didn't expect him to say something like that.

Though she would be lying if she hadn't ever thought of the same thing before, it did make sense for her to think about such things. She was a grown woman, and she was sure that Sakai would have, lots of stamina, based on just his abundance of energy alone.

"Sakai-sama you haven't said anything like this before."

It was a first for the young maid girl, but to Sakai, it wasn't something he just came out with, it was something that he had been thinking about for a long time now, and he knew that in the end, he would have one…he just felt like he needed to have one, so he could gain a true family for himself, and for the others around him.

"Well, I'm getting to that age and all, and I think it would be good to have a family, and give my children all of the things I never received from my parents~ I'd love my children more than life itself, and I can't wait to have lots, and lots! I'd love them more than any parent loved their child, ever! I cannot deny it Grayfia-chan! I'll have many cute and adorable children! If they are with Grayfia-chan, they'll be the strongest children ever! I can already see it happening before my eyes! I can feel it between my heart, and head Grayfia-chan! Our children would be the best ever!"

Grayfia understood now what he was talking about, it did make sense to her now.

He just wanted to have a true family, a family that wouldn't hurt one another. While his sisters always were supportive, his parents weren't, and actually hated him. So, him wanting a family did make sense to her.

"I see, then that's the reason Sakai-sama?"

Sakai nodded as he cuddled up to Grayfia, something that she found to be extremely adorable.

"Yes, that's the reason, please don't worry about anything else now though Grayfia-chan. We can wait for a while. Since we're both pure bloods, and all, it will take us a long time to conceive a child. Even then, I think it would be for the best if we did something like start soon. I'll even romance Grayfia-chan with everything that I know about inside of my heart."

Just hearing that, made Grayfia smile. Sakai truly was a person who had very honest and pure desires, and was quite the unusual boy at the same time. She, loved that about Sakai, and never wished for him to change.

"Hehe, Sakai-sama truly is a surprising type of character isn't he? You truly do show such sides when alone like this. I can't help but admire Sakai-sama and his ways when he is like this, it does make me feel good inside of my heart."

"Yup, thanks to everyone here, I am allowed to be myself now! I think coming to the human world was one of the best decisions I've ever made…no, me and my peerage ever made. We've all become so happy that the antagonistic ways of the Underworld seem like a dream to me now. Honestly, I am much happier here. All we need to do is kidnap Sera-nee, bring her here, and then we can all live happily together~ But Grayfia-chan, can I be so bold as to ask for another kiss?"

Looking at her adorably innocent, Grayfia couldn't deny his request, nodding her head as she crushed her lips against his own, he truly was someone Grayfia could entrust her heart too, someone that won her over even before anyone else, perhaps Serafall, and Sona were the exceptions.

* * *

At the school gates, stood Sakai's peerage, and himself.

During the time they were younger, and till now, they had changed. Everyone had grown, some more than others in the chest department, one case being Lint, who had filled out nicely in both breasts, and butt department, along with Ravel too who had a modest body. Koneko's boobs were quite small, but she wasn't flat as a board, Lilith was though, having quite small breasts. The one who had grown the most though, was Akeno, who had the schools biggest breast size, and had curves that women would kill for.

Each of them were dressed for the school obviously, with even Lilith wearing the uniform. However, unlike them, Lilith didn't actually attend class. She, attended Sakai's class with him. She, sat on his lap during the entire class, he had to use magic and spells to stop people asking, though sometimes people did talk about Lilith being there. She, wouldn't leave his side, not even during class, she wouldn't leave his side at all.

"You know, when we walk in here, people are going to start shouting and such…"

Lint posed her thoughts to the others, which they pretty much agreed with as they began walking themselves.

"Hey, at least they aren't telling us to die! That's better than the Underworld!"

Though he was saying it jokingly, he actually loved the attention. Not to the point where he got validated as a person by how popular or unpopular he was. But, with the kind of life he had where people hated him all of the time, hearing people actually talk to him as a person, and not a monster, was very refreshing.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! It's Sakai-kyun~!"

"Akeno-sama has graced us with her presence~!"

"Ravel-chan! Here, with your cute Tsundere ways!"

"Ooh, don't forget Koneko-chan's deadpan ways! That's adorable too!"

"But, the gamer Lint-chan is cute too! She's really adorable~!"

"Then there's the cute mysterious cute girl!"

The school pretty much was up in arms.

Perhaps more so than Rias' group, Sakai's group was considered very popular. Most of it was based on superficial reasons, though Sakai and the others did have genuine human friends, even Sakai had some human friends too. All in all, they truly did like this, and loved how the school got up in arms about them, it just made everything good in their lives.

"Hehe, you've got a point there. Being popular with humans isn't so bad after all~"

Ravel waved her hands to one of the groups of fans that she has, lavishing in the attention, something that Sakai actually loved seeing, since he didn't like the fact that Ravel had to go down a path of sadness with him, and was glad that she had regained love and admiration from others now.

"…Though I don't usually agree with Ravel-san, I think that she is right in this instance."

Koneko mused as she held onto Sakai's hand, Lilith holding the other one tightly.

"Yes, that's right~! Ravel-chan is surely right! It is so lovely being loved like this~ I never knew such things existed before~"

Speaking from his heart, Sakai felt it beating happily with the realization of the fact that the group was getting loved in the human world, in contrast to the Devils who hated all of them, mostly because of being associated with Sakai himself, though they all weren't exactly loved by the Underworld anyway due to their pasts.

"Ara, Sakai-kun didn't have anything like this when he was younger, so it is understandable to be worried about it now. But, don't worry Sakai-kun, you deserve all of this love and affection now from everyone~"

Akeno hugged Sakai from behind, and then brought his face backwards, where she kissed him on the lips briefly, igniting a jealous reaction from the others, but they didn't say anything as it was a small romantic moment between King and Queen.

"Akeno-chan, you and the other peerage members deserve it too. After all, because of me-"

"Don't say it Sakai-kun, because none of us ever think about it being your fault. We all knew what we were getting into, besides Lint-chan that is, but even then, she's really come along way from the girl that fainted about being a Devil."

Lint placed a hand to the back of her head, rubbing gently.

"That really was embarrassing, wasn't it? But, I am happy now~ I truly do have fun with everyone all of the time~ And especially this game I got…damn, it might be old, but it is soooooo good~! I mean, a gen one Pokemon game for my old DS…well, it works on my DS anyway, FireRed…hmmm, maybe I should get the others too…well, I'm surely going to beat that idiot Brock guy!"

"I'd be careful, he uses rock type pokemon…I think."

Sakai mentioned as Lint slapped herself in the head.

"Damn it, and I didn't choose the water type to begin with…"

"I think grass is effective against rock though. I could be wrong, but I think I remember something about it being like that."

Sakai murmured, it going over the others heads at the moment.

"Well, if that's the case then maybe my grass type shall be able to beat his rock type…I hope that it works anyway…"

Lint looked down, and formed a battle strategy in her mind.

As they were walking together, Sakai notices his sister walking towards the schools entrance too, and becomes excited.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and talk with Onee-chan for a bit! See you all later!"

They all say it back, knowing that Sakai couldn't contain himself, and saw him rushing towards Sona with Lilith following in tow.

Immediately, as he made it towards her, his hands and wraps around Sona from behind, bringing her body backwards into a hug. She gasped at first, and was clearly going to reprimand the person who did this, but when seeing it was Sakai, she released a sigh, as Lilith stands near Sakai.

"Sakai, don't suddenly do something like that."

Though she spoke sternly, her voice didn't sound like she truly meant it.

"Sorry Onee-chan! But you know how it is when I become excited! I wanted to see Onee-chan anyway! And enjoy her warmth too! Speaking of Onee-chan, how are your breasts coming along? Are my hands allowing them to grow?"

Because they were out in the open, Sona felt very embarrassed, so much so that her entire face went completely red.

"Uuuu, d-don't suddenly speak so openly Sakai! Seriously, you and Onee-sama are always the same, embarrassing me constantly!"

Sakai places his hand on Sona's shoulder, and blows in her ear. A shiver goes down Sona's spine, and her body twitches with the warmth of Sakai's own body pressing against hers. It took all she had not to moan out so suddenly, wanting to save her reputation before Sakai completely destroyed it. Though by this point, who really knew how much it had been destroyed already.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I can't keep my hands off Onee-chan. When I see Onee-chan, my body heats up, a certain something extends longer and longer Onee-chan. Though you don't have Akeno-chan sized boobs or Grayfia-chan size boobs, I'm perfectly okay with that~ You have the best sized breasts ever in the world~ I'm so proud to have you as my Onee-chan~"

Sakai allowed his hand to trial up Sona's body as she offered little resistance. Sliding up her shirt covered stomach, members of the school blushed at how forward Sakai was with Sona.

"S-Sakai, y-you're too embarrassing…"

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, I just can't seem to resist Onee-chan's charm. So, Onee-chan, can we please do some ecchi things later on? I know Onee-chan said that I would have to beat her in chess, but Onee-chan is too smart for someone like me, I can't handle Onee-chan's cuteness all of the time, showing her cute side."

Sona's bottom lip trembles, using her willpower to just not give in now.

Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she truly didn't mind Sakai doing these things. She just wished that he did it in the privacy of a room. Not out in the open with everyone watching the pair of them like hawks.

"This is all well and good, but what did I say last time Sakai? Doing this out in the open is a bad thing to do."

"Why Onee-chan?"

It was an innocent question at best, and something else at worst. Sona took it as innocent, so she broke away from Sakai's body, and faced him seriously, the boy having a cute expression on his face as Sona explained.

"B-Because, I said that it is. That's all there is too it. You don't have to say anything else Sakai, that's how it is after all."

"Oh…well, Onee-chan. Can we meet up later so I can grope your boobs~? I have to help them grow~ Remember what Grayfia-chan said about my hands? They really do help boobs grow~ Look at Akeno-chan's boobs, and even Lint-chan's boobs too~ Even Ravel-chan's boobs are growing, while Koneko-chan's are steadily coming along, and as for Lilith-chan, I think she's always going to have a small breast. But, that's okay~ So, Onee-chan, can I help you?"

Sona's face turns pink as she considers it. Briefly, her mind went to the idea of Sakai actually doing something of that nature. But, she really couldn't allow Sakai to actually do that without him proving himself to her in chess.

"N-No! You can't! Uuuu, you're truly insufferable!"

As she said that, a young man with blonde hair comes walking out of the school, and immediately heads towards Sona.

"Kaichou! Kaichou!"

Sona puts on an annoyed expression, as the young man appears to her side.

"Saji, I said I would be there soon. However, I have some duties that I have to attend too. And, I also am talking to my Otouto too. So, if you could give us a few moments?"

The newly named Saji looks towards Sakai, and scowls.

Sakai himself just stares back at him, and smiles normally.

However, Sona didn't like the way that Saji was looking towards Sakai, so voiced it.

"Saji, please do not look at my Otouto in such a manner. If you attempt to say anything negative to my Otouto, then you'll be punished, is this understood?"

At her core, Sona was protective over Sakai.

Even though he was more than capable of protecting himself, Sona expecting Sakai to be the stronger of the two, it didn't mean that her natural big sister instincts to kick in, and if anyone even looked at Sakai wrong, then it was a berserk button for her.

"Y-Yes Kaichou, I understand…"

"Then, I will get back to my duties." She looks towards Sakai, and offers him a smile Saji yearn's for. "Then, I will also see you later Sakai, stay out of trouble."

"I always do Onee-chan! Ooh, kiss!"

"N-No!"

Sona attempted to move, but Sakai placed his lips against her cheek, sending immense jealousy into the young blond haired man to the side, and to the admires of both Sona and Sakai that were around him, they truly didn't like that.

Once taking his lips from Sona's cheek, he saw how flustered she looked, something Sakai enjoyed since it showed a cute side to Sona that she rarely ever shows to anyone else, and if he could see it first hand, then he was blessed himself.

"Y-You're too embarrassing Sakai! Uuuu, seriously!"

In a huff, Sona rushes off from the scene, leaving an awkward, for Saji, and a normal, for Sakai, situation for the pair of them.

"Geez, do you always have to be so forward with Kaichou!?"

Sakai whistles a little tune, then turns towards Saji, smiling devilishly.

"Don't you have a crush on my Onee-chan?"

"W-Well, that's to say…"

Saji poked his fingers together, but that gave Sakai all he needed to know what was going on, and he didn't like it, knowing how Saji was, and knew what he might try with Sona, and that didn't go down well with him.

"Then, I'd advise not having that anymore~ Onee-chan and I are gonna be together eventually~ Sorry, Saji-nii-chan, but that's how it is. Onee-chan and I are meant to be together, and I simply can't release her to anyone else~ Why don't you try the Pawn and Bishop Onee-chan likes? They have a thing for you~"

Saji was flabbergasted, he didn't know what to say at this point.

But the eyes of Sakai truly were scary.

When it came to the topic of his elder sisters, and who might be after them, it truly wasn't something that anyone would want to get involved with.

As Saji didn't have any answers for Sakai, the boy himself flew past Sakai at a good speeds, and gave him a smile.

"Bye Saji-nii-chan!"

Saji just stood there, and didn't know what to say as a response.

Lilith walks towards the direction Sakai left in, but before she could fully go, she looks towards Saji, and puts up her fist, igniting a fear in Saji like no other.

"Lilith, will deal with, you if you, hurt Sakai-nii. Sakai-nii, also likes being called, Sakai. So, Lilith will, change between the two. Sakai, also wishes to, Lilith knows the word as fun, with Sona Sitri. So, do not stand in, Sakai's way, or Lilith, will not be pleased."

Saji shed some tears as Lilith just stared at him.

He didn't know why, but the eyes of the little girl truly were terrifying, he couldn't deny such things. They were very scary, and they wouldn't stop staring, they always seemed like they were going to do something, and that was just her eyes.

Even though she was a Loli, she could ignite a fear like no other in someone else's body. And Saji was no exception.

Sakai came rushing back out, and took Lilith's hand.

"Come along Lilith-chan! Class time~"

"Lilith, will go with Sakai-nii."

Sakai nodded, and together, they walked off, leaving behind a sobbing Saji.

* * *

"Hello peep's! What's going on!?"

Sakai walked into his classroom with Lilith right by his hip, holding onto his hand. Sakai immediately saw Lint who smiled, and waved, but then looked down at her handheld game that she was currently into.

[Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Sakai-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~!]

It made a change to Sakai to have such people call his name with kindness.

He smiled, waving to each of them as he skipped over to his seat. Lilith followed his actions of skipping, but it looked so forced by her, she didn't know if she liked it or not.

Lilith climbed onto Sakai's lap once he sat down, and he glanced towards Lint who didn't look pleased.

"Something wrong Lint-chan?"

"Uuuuu, I went into the pokemon centre near mountain…eeh, moon I think, and this guy gave me a freaking Magikarp, I mean what the heck is that? It only knows splash, what the heck am I supposed to do with that crap? That move doesn't even do anything, it literally is the most useless move ever."

"Did you buy it?"

Sakai wondered, Lint showing a frown.

"I looked away briefly at something outside, and I must've pressed the accept button, as now I'm on the nickname for the dumb pokemon and it took my money too, damn scoundrel. I know it evolves into something cool, I just don't have the patience to raise it and train it up. Unless I come across a good TM for it though, that could be interesting to say the least. At least it would be able to defend itself, even if its stats are abysmal."

"Why don't you load a previous save?"

Sakai suggested as Lilith unknowingly to him hopped off his lap, seeing something that she wanted.

Lint furrowed her eyebrows, and then shook her head.

"I didn't save after beating Brock, and I don't want to backtrack through that all again. Uuu, I wish I had saved now…"

"Damn, you were stuck on that downstairs, before. You certainly go through it fast."

"Indeed, and I don't want to do it again…ugh! You stupid Magikarp!"

Lint looked like she was going to launch her DS across the room, but she put her restraint on, and stopped herself from doing anything rash.

"Hehe, put it in the daycare, that's what I do. Leave it there for a while, and when it becomes like, level 19 or something, bring it out, and raise it one level, and poof, you've got a decent pokemon that doesn't suck. That's what I did when I was playing FireRed once."

"True…that's true…well, in the meantime, I'm stuck with this thing…ooh, I know what to call it. Disappointment!"

Sakai stifled a laugh as Lilith made it in front of a brown haired boy who had a candy bar on his desk.

"No, name it Failure!"

"Hehe, I could be really bad, and name it Heretic or something…ooh, maybe I could name it, wannabe, after it's better fishy counterparts, and all that…"

The pair laughed together as Lilith snatches away the chocolate bar on the table, and walks back over to Sakai, devastating the young brown haired boy.

"H-Hey! Loli-chan! Y-You can't do that!"

The young man grew furious and went to take back the bar from Lilith, but she slapped his hand away, and she walked over to Sakai, standing in front of him, then pulled on his shirt, gaining his attention.

"Lilith-chan, what's going on?"

"Sakai-nii, the male student, is attempting to, steal Lilith's sweets."

The young mans eyes blaze as Sakai brings Lilith onto his lap, giving her a comforting hug.

"Y-You can't believe her! She just stole from me!"

Sakai turned his head towards the young man, and smiled coolly.

"Erm, Hyoudou-chan, please don't pick on Lilith-chan here. She's very adorable, and she doesn't lie either."

"She does!" The boy named Hyoudou Issei exclaimed. "S-She steals chocolate from everyone! She's mental!"

Sakai looked down at Lilith who shook her head.

"Lilith is, telling the truth. It is, the male student, that is a liar."

"Ooh Lilith-chan, is he truly lying here?"

Issei couldn't believe it, but Lilith nodded her head with the same expression on her face.

"Yes, he is, lying. The male student, steals Lilith's candy bars, all of the time."

"I see…but, I don't remember you having a candy bar before Lilith-chan."

Lilith blankly stared at him, not knowing what she was supposed to say.

"Lilith, isn't lying. It is, the male student. He, is a bad person. He, steals from, Lilith. He, also has, Lilith believes porn, in his bag. He, is a bad person."

That's what she said as a finale, but Sakai just smiled as Issei's face turns red as in fact he actually did but didn't know how she knew that, and peeled the chocolate bar away from her, handing it back to Issei.

"There, sorry for the trouble~ Lilith-chan is a greedy girl~ You'll have to forgive her~"

Issei murmured something akin to "Loli-sama is evil…" and sat down, Lilith looking at Sakai with those round eyes that she has.

The same round eyes that she always has, and it made Sakai's heart melt in his chest due to the cuteness overload that she was giving him right now, it truly was a devastating thing in his mind, and he couldn't carry on much longer.

"Ooh Lilith-chan, it was his chocolate bar, wasn't it?"

"Lilith, wished to have it."

She didn't even deny it, she couldn't.

Sakai placed his hand on the top of her head, then produced a chocolate bar from his bag, Lilith's eyes lighting up.

"If Lilith-chan wishes for chocolate, all she has to do is ask me~"

"Lilith, wishes for, Onii-chan's chocolate, please."

That was a long way for Lilith, who back in the old days just demanded for things.

And now, she didn't even have to be reminded of the normal common kindness that people use on one another.

Hearing that, Sakai gives her the chocolate bar, which she eats immediately once peeling off the wrapper.

Sakai himself just chuckled heartily about what she was doing.

* * *

"I told you Sakai-kun would like this club~"

In a dojo of sorts after school, Sakai was in battle gear with Yumi by his side in the same thing. A young girl named Katase, and another named Murayama also stood in the dojo, with the other occupants of the room, Lilith standing to the side with a candy bar in her hand.

Lilith always was like that though, she pretty much followed Sakai everywhere. Even though she didn't join in, she did watch from the sidelines, and always seemed like she enjoyed it, though it was difficult for others to tell. Sakai though had a feeling that she did enjoy doing what she was doing with the group.

"I just love expending energy like this! Hah! Hah!"

Sakai swung the bamboo made sword in front of him like Yumi was, even the other girls and boys in the club were doing the same thing, all of them stood around near each other, but not in a direct path of the bamboo sword so they couldn't hit one another.

"Ah yes, that's also a good reason. Sakai-kun surely does have good energy after all, don't you Sakai-kun?"

"Always do Yumi-chan! I'm just glad that you're in a club too! That is the best thing in the world, isn't it!?"

Sakai's energy didn't even drop, not for a single instance. He always seemed to have much energy, it even made others jealous that he could be so cheerful, so full of life, when they were all tired after the end of practice.

"Aah yes, I am glad that Sakai-kun convinced me to join this club. It really does help just practice with others once in a while. And even if I get to spend more time with Sakai-kun, then I know that I am doing something right, and even then, I get to see Sakai-kun do cute things while in the club too."

She was doubly happy.

If Sakai didn't suggest joining kendo, she probably wouldn't have done it. But now that she was in it, even though she was doing it with humans, she did see some unique things to the fighting styles that they used, and it made Yumi happy that she was apart of that.

"I told you Yumi-chan~ I knew that Yumi-chan would love being in kendo, since you're a Knight-chan and all. I'm sad that I couldn't convince Lint-chan, though she's doing what she enjoys doing the most right about now."

"Yes, that's true~"

Yumi smiled as she and Sakai continued swinging their swords around.

Eventually however, the pink haired Katase, and brown haired Murayama walked over to the front of the class going on, and pointed towards Sakai, and Yumi.

"Sakai-kyun~ You'll show us cute amazing skills, yes?"

"With Yumi-san there too, of course~"

Sakai put his thumb up towards them, briefly allowing it to leave the glove he was wearing, and then placed it back inside.

"Yup! I'll do it with Yumi-chan! Come along Yumi-chan, please come at me!"

Sakai bounced to the middle of the room as Katase, and Murayama placed their hands together, cooing at him.

Yumi walked over calmly, and saw Sakai was in a stance with his sword. It wasn't like the stance she had. While hers was professional, Sakai's wasn't really, yet it was still quite unpredictable and he was able to take her by surprise when doing it.

"Sakai-kun, are you sure that this is okay?"

Yumi wasn't worried per-say, she was however a little anxious, hoping that they wouldn't do…things that humans like these wouldn't be aware of. Though Sakai himself wouldn't reveal such things readily, and just smirked towards her.

"I'm perfectly happy with this Yumi-chan, let's see how you've improved without your naughty swords backing you up~ Don't worry, I won't be using the Shitori style either this time, so you don't have to worry about something like that."

Yumi still wasn't sure, but she made her stance.

"Then, if it Sakai-kun, I'll happily go for it!"

As she said that, Katase raised her hand.

"Then, a good clean match between the two of you would be best!"

""Yes, I understand!""

The pair answered as she threw her hand down.

"Begin!"

Immediately, Sakai rushed forward with his sword in his hand, and decided to swing it from up above.

However, Yumi crossed the sword over her body, and blocked the strike before it could even touch her body.

"Hehe, seems like Yumi-chan has grown in swordsmanship, huh~? Or, should I say swordswomanship when it comes to Yumi-chan~? Whichever it is, I know that she is going to be the best ever~"

Sakai had the time of his life, as he pushed against Yumi, hoping to crumble her stance.

But Yumi remained firm, and kept her stance, pushing back against Sakai. with an added push, she managed to deflect his wooden sword left, and swipe for his body, the boy jumping into the air higher than normal humans can, drawing the attention of the others around.

"Whoa, he really can jump high huh…"

"That's Sakai-kyun for you~"

"It's his energy, he truly is stockpiled with much energy in his cute body~"

"How wonderful~"

Sakai wasn't used to hearing praises, but he was accepting of these types of praising, and loved the idea of getting praised for something the Underworld usually hated him for, it truly did open his eyes sometimes.

"You've grown, Yumi-chan!"

"Aah, thank you Sakai-kun, I like to think that I have yes."

Sakai made a stance with the sword in one of his hands, and his right leg backwards, his left leg forwards. Yumi didn't know what kind of stance that was, presuming it was something he made up or just liked standing like that and it didn't have any meaning's at all.

"But, if you think you can handle this, then come and get it sweetheart!"

Sakai was having fun as he rushed forward, slashing around the sword without even worries or anything else.

Yumi had a difficult time in blocking each attack that came for her body. Because it is something that Sakai was capable of doing, he just did whatever, since it wasn't serious, yet doing that right now, it seemed like he was able to come back at her again and again.

"Wow, Sakai-kun, you're amazing at coming in such things."

Yumi blocked a strike, only for Sakai to slide across the ground, and come from the right.

Sakai made a stab for Yumi's chest, only for the young girl to block the strike with her wooden sword.

"Aah! Thanks Yumi-chan, that's quite amazing! You've surely become quite the strong young girl, huh~?"

Sakai praised Yumi who smiled happily.

He enjoyed himself, playing this type of game with Yumi.

Yes, it was a game to him. Since it didn't mean anything, it just felt like a game towards him, even with Yumi doing something enjoyable with him.

Time came, and the pair ended their duel in a draw, with no clear winner.

Since they didn't really go all out in the beginning, it was just a draw that they had with one another.

"Amazing, Yumi-chan. You've truly grown in the past that you've had until now~ I'm really proud of you Yumi-chan~"

Yumi smiled brightly.

She felt good that he said that, it showed her that it had growth with her.

"Aah, thank you Sakai-kun~ I'm happy that you-"

At that moment, a loud crashing sound could be heard.

Sakai, and Yumi looked, and saw that behind Lilith, who was wearing the same gear that the club were wearing, were bodies. The pair looked shocked as the girl smiled, the bodies behind her not being dead, but where knocked out.

"Lilith-chan! W-What did you do!?"

Lilith stared at him blankly as she walked forward.

Once making it to Sakai, she tilts her head curiously.

"Sakai, Lilith wishes, to have some, fun with the, others. Sakai, had a battle. Lilith, also wishes to, have a battle. It, was a good thing, indeed. Lilith, it was, something that Lilith, enjoyed doing. Lilith also, was a good thing, by beating up, the others."

Sakai giggled gently, and saw the bodies behind her, and how the medics were being called. It was, just Lilith doing what she, needed to do, and what she wanted to do, that's how Lilith played her life, and Sakai was quite used to something like that.

* * *

"Fufu, look at this Sakai-kun, you'd surely enjoy this being whipped against your butt~"

This time it was Akeno's club that Sakai went too, with Lilith of course.

The club that she was apart was…quite scary if he did say so himself. It was a club that had to do with bondage. Sakai didn't have a problem with it, and probably knew that Akeno would want to do things like that in the future, he was just worried for himself and his body when they begun their activities together.

The clubroom itself had different types of kinky stuff on the walls, from chains, to other types of items that could be used. He had to wonder how an S&M club was actually allowed in the school, but somehow it was, and Akeno was a very prominent member, gaining tips, and even teaching the younger generation, usually using Sakai as an example, though he didn't mind since she didn't usually do it so hard, and he wasn't a masochist either, so he wouldn't allow her to go that far with it either.

Akeno loved this place, she loved it as she could pretty much be alone with Sakai himself, and enjoy the contours of his body without prying eyes seeing. She even made it a point to always be alone in the club when Sakai went, so they could do things together, though it didn't usually go past kissing, usually anyway.

"Oh wait, Sakai-kun. This whip here, you'd love it, I am sure. It even has a tassle at the end of it, it wouldn't hurt too much, would it? It would be gentle as it teased your butt, that would be for the best, wouldn't it Sakai-kun?"

Surely, Akeno was in her zone here, she was just glad that Sakai agreed to come here with her and to have some alone time. Lilith didn't really count as she usually didn't speak unless she was spoken too, and only spoke few times for herself, though she did speak with Sakai himself when they were alone about, the oddest of things.

"Gee, Akeno-chan. You're not going to really punish my butt, are you?"

Sakai felt slightly worried, since Akeno was the type to actually do something like that with his body, though she wouldn't hurt him seriously, knowing that he had already been through enough of that, but she still loved teasing her King.

Akeno nodded as she held up a particularly scary looking whip, and pointed it at Sakai's body.

"This would be good Sakai-kun. Just think about it. How exciting it would be if I made you squeal out adorably~ I could see Sakai-kun moaning very sexily as he makes a cute expression, and then it would be for the best, wouldn't it Sakai-kun?"

Sakai wasn't so sure about that, and felt worried.

It was better to indulge Akeno when she became on an S&M high, or she became upset, and he didn't want that to happen with his Queen who he very much cherished very much in the entire world.

"Aah, well maybe~ Who knows what's going to happen in the future, right Akeno-chan? We'll have to wait, and see what's going to happen with such things~ We don't know what kind of adventures we're going to have in the future~"

"Uuuu, it sounds like that Sakai-kun is thinking about not doing something like that with me?"

Akeno inched closer, and dragged the handle of the whip up and down his chest, igniting a passionate fire within her body, something that she wouldn't be able to release either, wanting to have fun with the young boy even more than ever.

"A-Ah, Akeno-chan already is good at using naughty things for toys~"

Giggling awkwardly, Akeno drew herself closer and closer to Akeno, placing a hand on his face, and then brought his lips and her own together, something that they regularly did, and she always boasted that out of the peerage, they hadn't kissed him yet.

"Fufu, look at how you get when kissed. I'm sorry Sakai-kun, but I can't hold myself back forever, and ever. I have to have fun with you, or else something might go wrong. I might seriously end up feeling saddened if I can't tease you Sakai-kun. Now Sakai-kun, would you like me to tease you with something in here?"

Akeno grabbed what appeared to be an egg.

Sakai was confused at first, but Akeno did something, and then it began shaking around, Sakai could hear it making a humming noise like there was a motor inside of the toy itself, Akeno smirking at the confused look on his face.

"Fueee, could Sakai-kun not know what these are?"

"Aah, I've never seen them before! What do they do!?"

His excitement got the better of him, and he thrusted his head forward.

Akeno giggled sweetly, then moved closer and dipped her head cutely.

"Sakai-kun, these are meant to be, placed somewhere special."

"Somewhere special?"

She allowed her head to bob up and down with her eyes going down his form. Sakai followed, and saw that she stopped at his hips.

"You see, Sakai-kun? Mine can go in both ways, but since you only have a single place, it would have to be there. But, maybe that would be too shocking on our first time round. Maybe, you could use one on me Sakai-kun? That would be fine, wouldn't it?"

"Hmmmm? Would Akeno-chan want me to use it with her?"

Though he didn't fully comprehend what she was talking about, he did get the gist of it, and since they were in an S&M club, it made sense that it would be used in that matter, so it was quite clear that she wished to do something like that.

Akeno's face turns red, placing her nimble fingers on her face, and made a large blush appear on her cheeks, thinking of all of the situations that the things she and Sakai could do together could be used.

"Ara, I would love it if Sakai-kun used it on me~ To think that Sakai-kun would even say such things to me, and would want to use it on me~ So, where do you want to put it in Sakai-kun~ I surely would want to do something like that with my adorable with Sakai-kun~"

Akeno twitched her body rapidly as Sakai felt something prodding him from behind.

Turning his head, he saw Lilith holding a large…rubber male appendage, and was poking Sakai's butt with it.

"L-Lilith-chan, I-"

"Lilith, wishes this, to be here…"

Poking against her own crotch area, Sakai's eyes widened when she began lifting her skirt, Akeno's face burning red at such a boldness of the young girl, Sakai snatches it off her, then realizes what he grabbed, throws it across the room, and gets down to Lilith's level.

"N-Now Lilith-chan, t-those things aren't toys to play with…d-don't play with them…a-and don't poke yourself there, it is a bad thing, and I can't see us doing things with them, okay sweetheart?"

"Fufu, that's what Sakai-kun thinks~ Maybe I could use it with Sakai-kun instead~"

Sakai was worried for his body now as Akeno made a creepy face, smacking her lips together. God and Maou only knew what the sadist girl really thought about, and what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

"…And that is why, I love you."

Koneko finished, bowing her head, to the people inside of the club meant for up and coming rappers, like Koneko herself. The others in the club where gobsmacked, didn't know what else to say, if anything at all.

"Well done Koneko-chan! That was a good rapping skill that you did! Amazing! Well done my adorable Koneko-chan! I just knew that deep inside of me, that my cutest Koneko-chan would develop the best rapping skills in all of the lands! Kudo's to you my precious Koneko-chan!"

Sakai clapped enthusiastically in a room of people that, were less than enthusiastic than he was.

Actually, most of the people in the room were like that of Koneko herself, quite stoic. But, he didn't care, and he clapped for Koneko who just did a rap inside of the rapping club, along with Lilith who followed his actions.

He couldn't stop though, he was glad to see Koneko taking an interest in stuff around the school, and now had joined such a club. Though he himself had given up being a rapper, he discovered that he didn't have a talent for it, he firmly believed in Koneko, and praised her skills.

Koneko had a red face as he clapped for her, yet a hint of a small smile appeared on her face.

"…Senpai is very embarrassing…but, kind."

Koneko felt her face heat up even more when Sakai gave a whistle, the others in the club surprised that someone as hyper as he would, would want to be in a club like theirs, which was pretty much full of people that didn't express feelings all that well, which Sakai didn't seem to have a problem with at all.

Sakai didn't mind that though, wanting to show kindness to his Rook, wanting her talents to sore higher and higher.

"Yahoo! Go Koneko-chan! Let's' hear more and more rapping skills! You could totally become professional! Like, maybe you could become the best rapper in all of the lands, I could see Koneko-chan becoming like, Eminme or whatever his name is~!"

"Eminem, Senpai."

Koneko reminded as the others in the room clapped not quite like Sakai, and more like Koneko would clap usually, without much emotions.

If Sakai had to describe it, then he'd believe they are all like Koneko, but not without the cuteness side of it. Koneko was cute when she did things, these people just seemed like loners, not that there was anything wrong with that, Sakai actually applauded the group getting together as it was to express their love for rap, he just thought he'd see some more upbeat people in their too.

"Yes, that person!"

Koneko walked over to Sakai, and sat on his lap, forcing Lilith to sit on his other leg, Koneko occupying his right leg.

"…Senpai, you surely didn't have to come here just for me."

"Aah! I wanted to see what Koneko-chan was doing here! And, I also think rapping is good! Even if I can't do it that well, I still think that listening to it is good! Koneko-chan's own one was very beautiful, I was blown away by how great it sounded, the way the words meshed together to make a beautiful overtone of the story conveyed through the words alone. Koneko-chan, I'm seriously going to be falling in love here~"

Koneko smiled lightly, then nuzzled against Sakai's body with her own, Lilith looking on, and did the same thing.

"…Senpai's always so cuddly with me like this…"

Sakai placed his hand on the back of Koneko's head, stroking it sensually, purrs escaping her lips.

"Awwww! That's too cute Koneko-chan! I really like your purring noises! They are the best ever!"

Koneko continued to purr as Sakai scratched behind her ear, something that she loved. Even if it was her normal human ear, she still felt good from the scratching, twitching her right leg as she whined cutely upwards towards him.

"S-Senpai knows that's my favourite spot…"

Sakai leaned closer, and whispered sensually.

"I know, that's why I love playing with it~"

Koneko's face turns a little more red as she grips his arm.

"S-Senpai…y-your rap…w-will you say it to me now…?"

"Really? You want to hear it?"

She nodded while continuing to purr.

Since she did, Sakai didn't have a reason to refuse her, so he cleared his throat, and said it while smiling to himself.

"The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama."

As soon as he said the little rapping to Koneko and Lilith, most of the club members clapped their hands together, having listened to what he said, and found it very…moving, even if Sakai didn't intend for something like that to happen.

"…That was so deep."

"Totally deep…"

"That's the deepest thing I have heard in a long time."

Sakai placed a hand to the back of his head, and didn't know what to say as a response.

"Well, thank you very much~"

Lilith, hearing that, pulled on Sakai's sleeve.

"Sakai, Lilith, wishes to try too."

"Oh? You do? I didn't know you liked rapping?"

"Lilith, wishes to try, because she hasn't done it, before. Lilith, might be good."

Sakai allowed a small smile on his face as he petted her head.

"Lilith-chan is going to be great, why don't you go and try."

Lilith nodded, and immediately, she walked to the stage.

Lilith, on the stage, took the microphone as Koneko and Sakai look between one another, wondering what she was going to say.

"Lilith, wishes to, have intercourse with, Sakai, that is all."

With that Lilith stepped off the stage as everyone's eyes followed her, the girl sitting down on Sakai's thigh, the humans staring off at her in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had just happened right before their eyes.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The club were in uproar, showing more emotions than normal, Sakai, and Koneko just face palming.

"…Seems like she's quite forward."

"Mehehehe, that's Lilith-chan for you~"

Though Sakai says it peppily, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now.

* * *

"Yahoooooooooooooooooooo! Go Sonic! Don't lose to that cream puff Tails! You're better than he is! I'll win dammit! Don't lose! Please Lord, bless me with the skills to overtake Tails!" A lightning shock went through Lint's head, but she didn't care, this time she had a match to win. "Yeeeeeah, that's the stuff from God, but don't worry, I still won't lose! I have many things on my side to win this all!"

Right now, the young girl known as Lint was in a match for…well, just for herself.

She was racing someone in a Sonic game, and she was thoroughly enjoying herself, especially with the opponent she was facing, someone from the gaming club that she was apart of, something that she extremely enjoyed.

Sakai was happy for her, of course he was. He always enjoyed seeing his peerage being happy, and right now wasn't an exception either, he just enjoyed seeing Lint in her natural environment, which included having fun with her games.

"Yahoo! Go Lint-chan! I know that you can do it!"

"Lilith, thinks Lint-san will win."

From behind Lint, Sakai with Lilith sat on his lap, watched as Lint played the game with a rival of hers, someone that she hasn't lost too in a while, if ever. Sakai didn't know, but he surely didn't mind seeing Lint's prowess in play.

"Aah! Thank you Sakai-kun! Lilith-chan! I'll surely-" She stopped when she saw Sonic going the wrong way. "Sonic no! Yo-You piece of crap! D-Don't go left! I wanted you to go right! You cost me this match, and you're going down you blue hedgehog that should accept Amy as his lover! That's right, we all know Sonic!"

Lint, truly did get into her games, no one could deny something like that, she always was into her games, and always seemed to be cheerful when playing, unless she was losing when she didn't win, and then she'd get angry.

"Lint-chan, I know you can do it! You're my speedy girl! Use that to your advantage!"

"Yeah! Come on, I can't lose to this punk!"

"H-Hey, I'm not a punk!"

In Lint's mind, his argument was invalid, and it didn't want to be spoke about anymore, as Lint herself was mashing the buttons on the controller as Sakai, and Lilith watched on with keen and interested eyes.

"Ooh yeah! Going faster than the speed of sound! Go Sonic! The power of Christ compels you!"

Lint's eyes twitched at the mention of such things, making her feel tight in her chest, but she continues on.

Left and right, she turned the joy stick, the opponent unable to keep up with her speedy manoeuvres.

Eventually, it is revealed that Lint won the match of the game, and she cheered happily for her achievements.

"Yes! That's how it is done after all! Try that! Lint, undisputed champion of the gaming club!"

It was true, that was what she was in the club, she was the champion of the club, and she was extremely happy about such things too.

Because she was interested, Lilith took the control too, and mashed some buttons on it quite violently.

"H-Hey Lilith-chan, calm down with the smashing and such, kay?"

Lilith didn't heed Sakai's words, and when she didn't get to play her own way, she simply threw the control at the screen, causing it to shatter, the mouths of the club members all hanging open widely as it possibly could go.

[Ooh shit! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

Sakai slapped himself in the forehead, expecting something like this to happen.

* * *

"Suu~ Suu~ This tea is marvellous Ravel-chan~"

"Ooh, thank you very much Sakai-sama, I'm glad that you like it."

Sitting in the tea ceremony club, was Sakai, and Ravel, along with Lilith sat on his lap, drinking some tea together. Lilith didn't really like tea, but she did like the small cakes that came with them, and she ate all of them.

Since it was something Ravel loved doing more than anything else at the school, they always had some fun. Sakai didn't know the others in the club, nor did he really care all that much if he was honest with himself, and he enjoyed having fun with Ravel since she was his Pawn.

"Sakai, this. Lilith, wishes for, this."

Sakai looked down, and saw her pick up some of the cake he had.

"Sure Lilith-chan, you can have it if you want~"

Lilith nodded her head, taking the cake for herself, as Ravel gives off a cute laugh.

"Lilith-sama surely is a greedy person."

Sakai raised a hand to Lilith's head, placing it on top of the young girls head, petting her head gently, and then rubbed her head. Lilith looks upwards towards him, then looks back down at the cute look on the young girls head.

"Well, she is a cute little Dragon-chan and all, so she does have some fun like that. Though, Lilith-chan is like the strongest on the peerage and all, at least she's quite diverse and all, it does seem like she is quite strong."

"Speaking of the peerage Sakai-sama, I have been sorting through reports, and it seems like there are the usual are trying to do their things again, like back when they were in the old days of being in the Underworld."

Sakai took a sip of the drink he had, and then nodded his head.

"It makes sense, the thrill seekers, and all that."

"Yes, they are always trying their best. But, it does seem like Sakai-sama is able to handle them easily enough. Then there is Grayfia-sama, and everything that is going on there."

"Aah! That is good! But like, I wonder…we haven't had a new peerage member since Lilith-chan. We need to also gain new peerage members, and all that good stuff. But, I don't know what to do about that. If I put out an ad for it in the supernatural web, only idiots would probably turn up….hmmm, we need to have some good genuine people that are also cute too~"

"Does that mean girls Sakai-sama? Shall I be on the look out for female peerage members?"

Sakai gained a slanted smile, shaking his head.

"Geez, just because I have females as of right now in my peerage, it doesn't mean they are going to be like that during the long run, you know? We're going to have to look for others too. Don't wanna seem like I'm building some harem peerage or something like that~"

"Well…even if you are, it isn't like the peerage itself would mind at all. Being a peerage like this is fine if the King himself is a good person, and Sakai-sama is a good person. So, we're all content with being your harem and all."

Sakai puts on a red face, while scratching his cheek, not realizing that Lilith crawled off his lap, and went exploring in other areas.

"Geez Ravel-chan, you really do like embarrassing me~ People will suspect such things if they hear it~"

Ravel just giggled, as she truly wasn't all that bothered about being referred to as such a thing.

Sakai took a sip of his tea, and enjoyed every sip of it.

"But damn Ravel-chan, you surely do always make the best tea~"

"O-Oh, I've been practicing my skills daily while in this club. They really are the best here, and I've been learning the best ever teas that could be made. It truly is amazing sometimes though, I am surprised that Sakai-sama wanted to spend time in a calming environment like this."

Ravel was surprised by that, since Sakai was a person who rarely ever sat still, if ever. So, seeing him like this now, it did come to her as a shocking experience to say the least, but she was enjoying herself all the same.

"Well, I like tea, and I like Ravel-chan. Some of my most favourite things ever. It might not be jam packed with excitement, but tea can have its own enjoyments too, like this blend of tea. What did you say it was Ravel-chan?"

Ravel took a sip of her tea, and then answered calmly.

"This is Jasmine tea."

"Ooh Jasmine tea sounds delectable. Thank you for this Ravel-chan, I really am blessed to have something like this Ravel-chan. I could drink more of this tea forever and ever~ I could enjoy myself more if I did something like drink this tea~"

Ravel's eyes brightened, and she put her best foot forward.

"Then, if it is something that Sakai-sama wishes for, then I can see it being something that we could have-"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A scream rang out through the room, startling both Sakai, and Ravel, who looked to see Lilith shovelling cakes into her mouth, even taking it from other's hands, using her strength to flip tables if they tried to keep it from her.

Both Sakai, and Ravel share a look between each other, sighing to themselves at Lilith's destructive behaviour, though they weren't angry at her, they both knew that she simply loved cake, and nothing was going to stop her obtaining that cake.

"Ooh, Sakai-sama, it seems like Lilith-sama can't really be in this club either…"

Sakai seemed to be regretful of that too, just like Ravel was.

He placed a finger under his chin, and began to think about what he could do about this, and what was going to happen with Lilith herself, something that he had been thinking about for a little while now.

"Yes, I do seem to be having that problem…hmmmm, ooh! I know! Ravel-chan, we're gonna be having a meeting at home later! It is super important, so make sure that everything is well set okay!"

Because he was being serious, Ravel adopted a serious face too.

"Yes, of course Sakai-sama. I shall have everything ready by six o'clock!"

"Good, good, this is also needed too after all~"

"Yes…but, there is one thing I don't know what to do about."

Sakai tilted his head at the confused Ravel.

"What's that then Ravel-chan?"

With curiosity, Sakai couldn't hold back his suspicions of the young girl.

The young girl herself wore a happy smile on her face.

"Chinese, Indian or Japanese?"

Most would seem it odd to make it a big deal out of food. But in Sakai's house, everyone took the food they ate very serious, going off the expressions that both Ravel, and Sakai were wearing at this moment in time.

"Ooh, that is an important decision…since we had Japanese last night, and Indian the night before…let's go with Chinese, kay? You already know my order, it never changes, but check on with the others, kay? I've, just got something's to do before then, get some stuff set up."

Ravel nodded her head as she pulled out a pad and pen, jotting down what she needed to jot down.

"I understand Sakai-sama, I shall do my best to make sure everything is ready for the events of tonight, whatever they maybe."

"Good, good Ravel-chan! That's the best ever! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go and save the club members of this club from being eaten by Lilith-chan."

Ravel could only sweat drop and nod as Sakai rushed over, grabbing Lilith as she was about to do something that she wouldn't be able to come back from.

* * *

"Now, my adorable peerage…" Sakai looked over his peerage, as they ate the Chinese food that Ravel got for everyone. "We've got to do something about this situation that we have on hand all of a sudden, does anyone else know what this is?"

The group continued eating their food and seemingly were enjoying it quite well, with Akeno smiling gently.

"Sakai-kun, what are you talking about exactly?"

"Ooh, I've just been thinking that, while everyone else is in separate clubs, and that's great, but we don't have anything that's together."

Koneko places a piece of chicken into her mouth, swallows it, then turns to Sakai with confusion.

"...Please explain Sakai-senpai."

"Right, you know, with the peerage and all. Rias-chan has her club of supernatural, totally not really a cover or anything. Then there's the peerage of Onee-chan who has the student council. I thought of it last yeah when it was me and Akeno-chan along with Lint-chan, but we all weren't there, so I didn't say anything. For now though, since we're all there, at the school, I thought that we would be able to have a club that would be totally our base of operations."

At that, the chopsticks and other eating equipment went down, and all looked towards Sakai for answers.

"Sakai-kun, are you suggesting that we get our own club?"

"That's exactly it Lint-chan."

Sakai answered while grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't contain his happiness right now. Since this was a new idea, Sakai always loved such things, and he always enjoyed having fun with new ideas, and this wasn't an exception either.

"To think that this is the idea that Sakai-sama was thinking about. I didn't anticipate this kind of worrying attack on our persons."

"Yes, that's what I have been thinking of Ravel-chan." Sakai patted Lilith's head who was sat near him. "Clearly, we have to have a club for this cute girl too. Just today…well, humans and Lilith-chan clearly don't mix that well, and I thought that this would be a good way of going about it, don't you think something like that?"

They couldn't deny that it would be good.

Each of them saw how…destructive that she really could be, and how she really wouldn't mess with anything else in the world.

"Well, it is certainly something Sakai-kun, to think that you've been thinking about something like this. But, you are right in the way you say it. Lilith-chan and humans…don't mix that well, but if we had our own club, then I suppose we could also get funding…fufu, I wonder how much budget we can get for our club~? Since you're Sona-sama's Otouto, you'd be able to get a good deal with her, wouldn't you Sakai-kun?"

Now thinking it over, Akeno was extremely pleased to do something about this, she wanted to have the club for her own adventures.

"No doubt! I'll have a talk with Onee-chan about it! She'll be able to help us out with that! But…I don't know what kind of club we'd be, officially that is. I thought the anime club, but there's already that, along with the manga club…"

Sakai didn't know what else club they could officially have, since most of the ideas he had were already taken up.

"Ooh, we could have a gaming club!"

Lint seemed excited, but Ravel shot down that idea immediately.

"Lint-sama, you're in that club already. We can't have two of the same club, you know?"

At that, Lint adopted a cute pout on her lips, not liking the idea of not having her gaming club again.

"Don't worry Lint-chan, we'll still have gaming in our club too!"

"Yes! Then I'm content~"

As long as she had her games, Lint truly was okay with pretty much anything else that was going to happen.

"…We'll be having a club then…but, what are we going to do?"

No one had the answer for Koneko, no one knew anything at all of what to say.

All they could do is share a look between one another.

They didn't know what they were supposed to do now…

But then Sakai's phone went off, and he knew what that meant.

"So, it seems like we have a stray in the town, Sakai-kun?"

Sakai nodded seriously at Akeno's words, and stood up.

"That's right, Akeno-chan. Everyone suit up, we're going to work."

[Yes!]

All of them were prepared for it, and readied themselves for whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

Once arriving at the place they were called too, Sakai, and his peerage where fully expecting to go and fight something…but, that didn't seem to be the case at all.

Instead of a Stray Devil, they saw a destructive wasteland.

Though they were out in the outskirts of the town, it didn't mean anything like they couldn't destroy everything around. Sakai was just surprised that everything around seemed to be wrecked, when it shouldn't be.

"Wow, this is odd guys, huh."

Lint, dressed in her skin tight battle outfit, with her sword out, looked around, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Akeno was inclined to agree.

"Yes…this is odd. This hasn't happened before. Usually, strays don't destroy places such as these, it wouldn't be a point."

"I think Akeno-sama is right." Ravel gave her thoughts. "But, we were called here, and rushed over. Could the stray have moved on already? Though, it seems highly unlikely that something of that nature would happen."

Ravel couldn't get a good grasp on the situation and neither could the others.

Sakai turned his eyes everywhere, but he couldn't see anything either that would indicate what had happened around the area they were in.

"Koneko-chan, could you feel anything, or smell anything perhaps?"

Since Koneko's senses were the best out of all of them, he asked for her opinion on the matter.

Koneko twitched her ears, and tail that she had out, and sensed the area.

"…I'm sorry Senpai, but I can't feel…"

Koneko suddenly stopped, confusing the others as she turned her head.

"Koneko-chan?"

"Hidden, over there. Someone, is over there."

Koneko pointed towards a shrub that was large enough to conceal a human adult.

Sakai and the others gathered, looking towards the place that Koneko pointed out. Looking on, Sakai glanced at Koneko who nodded in confirmation, showing that the man or woman was probably still there, so Sakai cleared his throat, and spoke elegantly.

"Hello, who is there? I, Sakai Sitri, wish to speak with whoever caused this carnage."

He didn't have other words that would be so aggressive.

Since he felt a little…something inside of him, he didn't know what to do, and was worried on who was there.

Slowly, out of the shrub, a young man walks through. Though his face couldn't be seen due to wearing a cloak on his body, and his age couldn't be guessed, the way that he walked, and how young his hands were, and his body type suggested a young man.

"Ara, it seems like you've arrived there, pal."

The voice coming out, was indeed that of a young males.

Sakai noticed that it wasn't directed at the girls, and focused in on him. Though he couldn't see who it was per-say, he felt the eyes of the young man on his form, and it did worry him so he made sure that his peerage stayed close, having a bad feeling.

"I didn't realize that we were pals."

Sakai spoke slowly, and carefully, as the young man released a chortle.

"Hahaha, I suppose you'd say something like that huh. Well, it has been a while though, so I don't expect you to remember such things."

"Remember…what exactly?"

The others just watched as the young cloaked man took in a deep breath, which actually appeared more menacing than ever before.

"That doesn't matter for now, Sakai-chan."

"…Well, I did announce my name, so you'd know it. But, using such a friendly honorific, what is your angle exactly?"

"Oh, no angle. I just wished to see you, and your peerage. My, cute girls aren't they? Oh, is that Ravel Phenex too?"

Ravel gasped as she felt the eyes of the man on her form, and she ended up walking closer to Sakai himself.

"Y-You know me?"

"I know all of your names. Ravel, Koneko, formally Shirone, Akeno from the Himejima, Lint from the Church, and negligible."

Lilith looked down at herself, confused.

"Lilith is, negligible?"

"Oh, is your name Lilith? Not much is known about you. But the rest of you. Yeah much is known about you all. In the order I said the names, Pawn, Rook, Queen, Knight, and final Pawn. It seems like Sakai-chan's gathered quite the group."

The man released a slow hollering sound that almost sounded like a life, but not really.

"Well, it seems like you know who we are. Why don't we get to know who you are, pal."

Mimicking the words he used before, the man himself raised a finger, wagging it as he made a clicking sound with his tongue.

"Tsk, not just yet Sakai-chan. We'll know one another soon enough, when I kill all of your peerage right before your eyes. You'll hear them scream out your name, as I butcher each and every single one of your little peerage members."

That was a snapping point for Sakai, and immediately the young man gathered water around his hands, pointing them towards the mysterious youth himself, and shot off a wave of water, but to everyone's surprise, a magical fire erupted from the mans hands, and clashed with the water, cancelling out the attack.

"Watch your mouth! Anyone that makes a threat against them gets on my angry side, and trust me, you don't want to see me angry, because you'll not survive anything that I throw at you, are we understanding one another pal? You might've stopped that attack, but don't expect me to hold back if you dare to even think about threatening my peerage, understand me!?"

A small laughter could be heard as he waved his fingers around for Sakai, and the others to see.

"This time is going to be fun isn't it? Oh, did I mention I took care of the stray before? I thought that it would be nice of me to do, so you know, we could begin conversations like this."

"Was it you that set up the stray so we'd respond, and come out?"

Akeno demanded an answer as her fingers lit up with lightning.

"Well, maybe we did something like that, it wouldn't be so bad now, would it? I thought that we could have a brief exchange, to allow you to know that now, is the time, Sakai-chan. Don't worry, it will make sense soon enough, but let's just say that this year, it truly is gonna be killer for you. Maybe, it is something to die for!"

At that, the youth gathered flames in his hand, and shot them all towards Sakai, and his group.

"Get behind me!"

Following his word, the peerage get behind him as he raised a dome of water between him and the fire attacks. He noted them to be quite powerful, something that he hadn't even seen from fire experts such as Riser, and even most Phenex clan members.

The fire clashes with the water, and cancels the other out. Sakai continues to raise barriers of water though, just in case more attacks come for him, and his peerage, something that he didn't want to happen for obvious reasons.

Once the flames died down, Sakai looks and sees the man was gone.

"Koneko-chan, can you-"

"He's already gone. I sensed…and he disappeared. Possibly with magic."

That was the answer Koneko gave, and it wasn't something that Sakai wished to hear. Actually, he was a little peeved to hear something of that nature. He wanted to get some more information out of the young man, but he had to accept that he probably wasn't going to get any answers that he needed out of the young man for now.

"Tch, he left as quickly as he came."

Lint chattered her teeth in anger, the others feeling the same.

"What did he want exactly?"

Ravel posed the question, but no one had the answers, not even Sakai himself.

"He seemed to know who you were Sakai-kun. Do you know him?"

Akeno's question was met with a shaking head.

"Not at all. If I do, then I don't remember anything about who that was. The flames were dangerous. I couldn't even tell if that was magic, a Sacred Gear, or even a natural ability or something. They seemed different to normal."

"Lilith, believes they were, stronger than, birds flames."

Ravel couldn't admit that she was right, but Lilith, thinking along the same lines as Sakai and the others, knew that she was probably right in the end of it all.

"Probably that's right. They were some flames alright…"

"But, how could he know who we were?" Ravel posed the question, cutting Sakai off. "He, knew who we all were. Even our names, and backgrounds, besides Lilith-sama's…just who the heck was he, and what did he want…and why did he come now of all times…?"

None of them had the answer, but they had a new mystery in their lives, and they didn't know what was going to happen from now on. All they could hope for was that the enemy they were going to face…wasn't that strong, but they didn't have hope for that.

* * *

"Hmmmm…so this…if I go towards a town called Kuoh…then, I would contact a boy named…the current owner of the Church in that town…uuu, and they even want me to be apart of the Church, though I was…hmmmm, then. This is what the Lord has sent to me, to allow me to return to his arms, yes this is what I have to do now."

Standing in a terminal, for planes, and such, was a young girl around the age of 16 years old. The girl was wearing a habit, something nun's wear, and she looked a little lost. However, she also had something in her hand that she received not all that long ago either.

The young girl looked determined as she held up the paper, and contact details of the boy in question.

Since she was near a phone, she walked over, and used it.

"Hmmmm, the number doesn't seem to be from around here…if I am right…b-but, it says if I press them this way, then the charge would be sent towards them…yes, this is also a gift from God…I am relieved, I don't have much money after all…"

Dialling the number, the young girl waited for the phone to be answered.

She knew that it was from another country, but this was a chance for her, that she couldn't afford not to take. She, simply wasn't going to stop now, and waited for the other person on the end of the phone to answer.

Eventually, it was answered, to the immense joy of the young nun girl.

[Hello? Who is this?]

The voice of the male came through, the young girl wearing a relieved smile.

"Y-Yes, hello and good day. I received a message, delivered in a beautiful light that it seemed to come down from Heaven itself. Could this have been from you?"

She had some doubt, but she was more happy than doubtful, since everything that had happened to her, she didn't know what she was supposed to do with her life now. But, this was the answer to her prayers.

[Fufu, could you be the recent girl that was excommunicated?]

The voice said, relieving the young girl herself, placing a hand over her heart in relief.

"Y-Yes…something terrible happened, and I was…excommunicated…"

The girl answered honestly while looking depressed, as the male voice released a soft chuckling.

[It was quite terrible, for the Church to lose such a pure soul when it was out of your control. However, there is a certain Church within Kuoh that is located in Japan that needs your assistance. Because you have been excommunicated, we have a Church here that could use your divine assistance. The current members here also could use your assistance too.]

"R-Really? People of the Church need me?"

[That's right sweetheart. Now, are you alone?]

The girl looked around, then nodded to herself.

"Y-Yes."

[Then please wait for it.]

The girl held a question mark above her head, not sure what was going on.

But then, a beautiful golden light appeared before her, and when it died down, a single key appeared. It looked like a key to some kind of storage area.

"T-This key is for…"

[On the key. There should be a number, do you see it?]

She looked at the number, and on the base, it had the number 17 on it.

"Yes, I can see it…"

[Now, this is important. There will be storage lockers in the terminal you are in. Please go to number 17, and in there, you'll find everything that you need. Food, money, both your current currency should you need it, and also in Yen too, the Japanese currency. There will also be a plane ticket in their too, set to depart within a few hours. Please get on that plane, which will take you to a different country. There are also directions from what is going to happen from there, okay?]

"Y-Yes sir…"

She was hesitant to say such things due to not wanting to sound disrespectful, and then she heard a soft chuckle coming down the phone.

[I'm not a sir.]

"O-Oh! So, you're a ma'am then? O-Oh! I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me!"

She heard a giggle come through the phone.

[No, I meant that you don't have to call me a sir. And there's nothing to forgive, you've been through quite a lot lately. Hmmm, when you come, we'll meet in person, and then we'll talk about your future some more, how does that sound?]

"O-Oh, then thank you very much! I shall go to the lockers right away! A-And thank you for this, for everything you have done for me. If I didn't have you, then I would've been lost, and maybe I could've gone to places I don't understand, since I don't understand the outside world all that much…"

Tears, and sniffling could be heard coming down the phone, from the girls side. She truly couldn't contain her happiness right now.

[Hey, please don't cry. You don't have to do that, it is alright now. Soon, God will welcome you back into open arms, and you'll be in his divine golden light again, because you're a very special girl. No matter what anyone else has said, or done to you, you are a very rare gem in this world. Never forget that.]

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy that you came into my life like this. Though this is the first time we have officially spoken, all of the wonderful notes you've left me, how you've even given me shelter when I had none, drove away influences with your mighty powers, and defended me from the bad's of this world without asking for anything in return. You've done so much for me already, I cannot ever repay you enough."

She still had tears in her eyes, true gratitude that couldn't ever be repaid, at least that's how she saw it. The person on the other end of the phone however, couldn't hear her say such things, they didn't like it at all.

[All that I need as repayment is to know that you're safe, and sound, and happy. So, please get your things, and then head for the plane, and I will see you in a few days should nothing come up. After that, we can truly begin your path to God again, okay little lost lamb?]

"Y-Yes, I will do my best!"

The girl was peppy, showing a bright smile on her face despite tears dancing within her eyes.

[Good girl, then I'll see you soon Asia Argento-san.]

"S-See you soon."

The newly named Asia heard the phone go flat, and then she looked around to see people walking past her.

She knew that in her heart of hearts, this would be the right path, this would be what she needed to do, and this is what life had set for her now. All that matters is that she can finally have a good life again and welcome God back into her existence.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, so I suppose you can say canon has begun now, with some major things happening this chapter, even if it doesn't seem like it. The club surely is coming, with Lilith pretty much wrecking through every club she was in with Sakai, and introductions to everyone and such. Either way, we've been briefly introduced to Asia, but who is on the other side of the phone? And what purpose could they have? The answer, just might surprise you. Until next time!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Gasper (fem) Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias, Mira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; I think a few people have that urge~**

 **gundam 09; Yup, a good happy chapter for a change where Sakai, and peerage get to be who they want to be. Hmmm, it could've been, but we'll have to see huh~? I have plans for them, don't worry.**

 **hellspam; Thank you very much! Lilith was quite...fun last chapter~ Yeah, let's go with fun~ Lint's quite the gamer, she's fun to write for~ I can imagine that too, a goodbye speech, moving onto better things, stuff like that. What's going on with Asia...hmm, can't say for now, but it is going to be, something alright~ Yeah, I don't see why not, sounds good to me. I can imagine Lint saying that, and it is quite a bit difficult as you say~**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Yup, it's another chapter, and thank you for the review hehe~ It did take a little while, but here we are now~ We're in canon and everything~ Gasper really can be adorable when she wants to be, but yeah, you're probably right with Grayfia stealing the show, it seems so easy for her. He does indeed, just wait until they do the deed itself, it is going to be, interesting~ I thought that would be a good way to introduce everyone and such, showing their likes, and what they want and what they'll bring to the eventual club that they'll have together. Hehe, those girls surely are quite like that, and even the boys for the girls of Sakai's group. He really does love Sona, and I think they've grown quite close to one another now, as shown in this chapter. You've got a point there, Sona's gonna be careful for such things~ You're right there, Sakai won't let Saji take Sona away from him. I think the clubs are a good representation for each girl. I'd be worried for Sakai with Akeno's club. Koneko has been shown to like rap even in canon, so I thought it would be cool to bring it here. It also shows that Yumi really does want to improve, and be in a club with Sakai. Lint's the pro of the gamers in that club, she loves it all~ I thought that it would be, it does make the most sense. You're not wrong there, it is going to help, improve performance, his energy is gonna help him there. Lilith is just so cute. She's so innocent, yet so destructive at the same time. I always have fun writing her parts, she's so, unique in the way she does things, it is fun~ Hmmm, seems like something is happening with Asia. But what that is...shall be revealed in time. And yeah, I'll try my best~ And thanks!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, Lilith really stole the show last time didn't she? Hmmm, who could it have been, that's a good question alright~ Well, that's a good question, the answers shall soon be revealed. And cool suggestions.**

 **Naroku; Yup, we have done indeed~ Thanks. No, they aren't, and will be when I can do. And thanks.**

 **Skull Flame; Yeah, you're right there, it would be. She's surely going into that kind of territory isn't she? Quite the destructive girl. Lilith couldn't really join a normal club, as shown last chapter. Lilith's just a greedy Dragon, she'd do that with pretty much anyone. Hmmm, it is something different that. And yup, she's arrived! And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it could be some vibes like that~ Right now, only speculation would be best. It won't be revealed quite yet. Yeah, it does show that compared to the hell (no pun intended) of a life he had in the Underworld, he's more happier, along with his peerage, in the human world.**

 **RangerElk76; Yup, she's here alright~ They are indeed!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks! Glad you liked it! He surely is grown into quite the young man, though still has his personality, but he's more mature now. Gasper surely can be cute when she wants to be~ No one can deny that~ They definitely have grown closer, and they are quite close to being intimate, truly intimate with one another. He does, he wants to give the kids he could have, a life he didn't have. A simple, yet to Sakai, a dream worth attaining. Everyone's matured, in more ways than one~ They have a weird, yet cool relationship, it is fun to write for them all though, I cannot deny that~ Sona is quite protective over Sakai, even if Sakai is technically stronger than she is, she still has her big sister instincts, and wants to protect him. Especially with his kind of past. He won't give her to anyone, not Saji, or anyone~ Sona is for him~ You don't want to piss off Lilith, that's for sure. It is for sure, but Lint's a awesome gamer, and she can't handle making rookie mistakes like that. Yumi surely did, and Sakai's with her too~ Akeno, will surely use the skills there, on Sakai in the future, poor Sakai is going to need some assistance in the future. Lilith can be very adorable though, that's a thing that she does. She doesn't even realize it is bad. Koneko's a good rapper though, it's her passion here, and she isn't going to give that up to anyone. But yeah, you're right there, Lilith stole the show with her...let's say rap. Lint is the Queen of the gaming club, she really is the Queen. But, Lilith once again showed that she's not so good with things like that. I thought that would be a good club for Ravel, who is a proper young lady, a tea ceremony type club, would be perfect for her. But like the others, Lilith basically showed that her club wouldn't be good for the girl either. And that's why Sakai gained a club would be for the best~ Asia's now been introduced to the story! It's going to be a fun ride with her. Yeah, things have been happening to me personally, and my crappy computer deleted some of the stuff, and knocked the energy out of me. But, it is progressing smoothly. And thanks!**

 **Ragna; I think it would be a mixed view actually. That would be quite entertaining. It will make some appearances in the future~ That would be a good one yeah~**

 **Guest 1; Lilith's 'rap' was quite...well, quite Lilith huh. Well, I am glad that you had a laugh out of it all.**

 **Guest 2; I guess that he could do yeah~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Blade of Takeda; Thanks! Indeed, no one will stop Lilith! Saji just has poor timing with Sakai being there and all~**

 **Guest 3; Here's the update!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time for the chapter to begin!**

* * *

 **Stranger tides!**

"Sakai-sama, this is a very serious matter. Please don't mistake something like that."

"Awww, Grayfia-chan~ Please come to bed~ I wanna have ecchi fun with Grayfia-chan~ I wanna have fun with Grayfia-chan~ Can't you see such things too~? We could always have fun together, don't you wanna do something with me Grayfia-chan?"

"Sakai-sama, do you realize what you have told me? You've been targeted by some…person. What was with this person? Did they reveal their motives?"

"Hmmmm, nothing really. They just said weird things, and then left. They took the stray out for us, and that was it really. We didn't have a long conversation, but it was a telling conversation to say the least~"

In his bedroom, Sakai was in nothing but his underwear, and Grayfia was the same, having a debate on what happened during the time that Sakai and his peerage met up with a stranger. Though he didn't seem to be all that worried, Grayfia was on a different opinion.

"Sakai-sama, it is a worry that this person knew your name, and contacted you directly."

"Well, many people know my name. It…I don't really know who that person was. I don't know if it was a Devil, or human."

Grayfia's eyes sharpened in a worrying state.

"Even you couldn't tell?"

It was quite surprising that even Sakai didn't know who it was either, or what they were rather.

"I asked Koneko-chan about it, and even she didn't know either. It seemed like this person was able to hide who he was. But, it seemed different to the norm for us to come across. I guess that they are going to be trying to fight against us."

"Sakai-sama, to think that this person has come into contact with you."

"Well, yeah…they also said something dangerous."

Grayfia sat down on the bed, and then seriously looked towards the young boy.

"What did they say exactly Sakai-sama?"

"He was talking about my peerage, and threatened to kill them. They also seemed to be able to use quite the strong fire attacks. I don't know if it was magic or not…it probably was a magical attack. But it might be a Sacred Gear too…either way, I think they could've been on a Phenex level of fire, maybe even higher…it might not be impossible for something like this to happen."

"Sakai-sama, that sounds quite dangerous…I see, that's how it is. Then, I shall alert the Underworld about this."

Sakai showed a half smile on his face.

"I don't think that the Underworld is gonna care if I am under attack or not, Grayfia-chan."

Grayfia didn't like admitting it, but he was probably right too. However, he still had someone that in the Underworld did care about him immensely.

"Sakai-sama, what about Serafall-sama? She'll also be worried by this."

"Sera-nee is busy Grayfia-chan, don't worry~ I can handle something like this~ They want to have a brawl with me, then I don't mind, it is something that we have to do, after all. But, I will make sure that no peerage member goes anywhere alone, until this has been resolved. It seems to be a dangerous thing, but precautions like this is what I have to do."

Grayfia nodded as she got into the bed. Slowly, her fingers traced up Sakai's chest, and went towards his chin. With a single finger push, Grayfia dragged Sakai's face towards her own, and he saw how worried she was.

"Sakai-sama, please don't do anything reckless."

Etched into her voice was worry, apprehension, and doubt that Sakai would stay out of danger, it just was something that he would do if he needed to do something like that.

"Hey, you know me Grayfia-chan~ I wouldn't do something to put my peerage in danger, you know that."

"Yes, but that's what I am afraid of." She revealed sadly. "Sakai-sama wouldn't put his peerage in danger, and instead, would want to sort out problems himself. That's because Sakai-sama is kind like that. But, at the same time, it worries me that you might do something of that nature. So, promise me Sakai-sama, that you won't do anything like that."

"Grayfia-chan is cure to care for me, but you don't have to worry, I won't put myself into danger if I can help it. But Grayfia-chan, you're going back to the Underworld soon, aren't you my cute Grayfia-chan?"

Sakai moaned a little as Grayfia's finger went down his chest, and ran over his nipple. Her finger continued going down his body, down his flat stomach, making his body tingle with excitement. Grayfia breathed against his face hotly, pushing his hair out of his eyes, as her finger rested on the edge of his boxers, slightly tugging on the elastic.

"Sakai-sama, it is my duty after all. I wish to stay beside Sakai-sama, but I also have to be recalled back to the Underworld for the moment, though I do not wish to leave Sakai-sama's side. Especially after hearing about this new induvial."

"Awww, shucks. Grayfia-chan is worried about me~"

"Sakai-sama, it is serious. Please take it seriously. I am worried about this person, I do not wish Sakai-sama to be hurt."

Sakai adopted an understanding look on his face, then placed a hand on her cheek, pulling himself closer. Grayfia didn't offer any resistance as he pressed his lips against her own lips, only for a brief second, and then pulled away, adopting a wider smile than before.

"Grayfia-chan's always worrying about me. But don't worry, I became stronger, than I was back when I was a child. I became stronger than anything because I don't want to suffer loss ever again. My Grayfia-chan truly is the best wifey for lifey~"

Grayfia couldn't help but release a small chuckle as a response.

"Even now, you say adorable things such as that."

"Of course! We are still getting married Grayfia-chan, right!?"

"That's right, I do feel good about you right now, Sakai-sama. But, I still feel a little worried about this and you too. It reminds me of the time when Sakai-sama used to get such hate in the Underworld. What if, it is someone that cannot let go of the past…"

It was a worry for Grayfia.

If she was in such a situation, then it was going to be a worry. She recalled what had happened, and how he always was in such a situation, and she didn't like it. During the time in the human world, Sakai had been, happier, and she enjoyed seeing him being happy too.

"If it is, then I know how to deal with it, don't I Grayfia-chan? I know that you're worried for me Grayfia-chan, and it isn't unwarranted, but I am a capable person too. And even then, Sona-nee is here too, with her adorable peerage, and Rias-chan too. We've got three pure blooded High Class Devils here, with their peerages."

"I suppose…but even then, I am hesitant to go back to the Underworld."

Sakai understood why she would be like that now, even he was a little worried, but he didn't want to worry her either. Of course he was worried, but if Grayfia got even a little bit of that, then she wouldn't be able to leave for the Underworld, for her duties, and that wouldn't be good, knowing Grayfia was needed.

"Ooh I wish Grayfia-chan didn't have to go either~ But, that's how it is~ Put please don't bring up this topic with Onee-chan~ I only told Grayfia-chan is because husbands, and wives don't hide things from one another."

"We aren't actually married, Sakai-sama…not yet."

That little bit at the end gave Sakai some high hopes, that they would be getting married in the future.

"Then, that's amazing! Grayfia-chan and I are gonna get married~!"

"Indeed, I wouldn't mind becoming Sakai-sama's wife. But, Sakai-sama…being in this bed like this…"

Sakai felt Grayfia's hand slowly slide down the front of his boxers, causing his face to turn a little red. Her nimble finger was amazing to Sakai. He couldn't be more excited, and Grayfia certainly felt the excitement with her finger.

"Grayfia-chan, are you thinking of us being ecchi with one another?"

"Not right now, but in the future, we could do something together. Because it is Sakai-sama, I could imagine us doing things together. Also, Sakai-sama is growing in a certain area…" Sakai's eyes widened when Grayfia referred to a certain something. "…I'm sorry Sakai-sama, I am sure that I have overstepped my bounds-"

"No! I'm just happy Grayfia-chan thinks of naughty situations between us~ Just imagining Grayfia-chan and I together…! Ooh! Grayfia-chan! If I book a room for us in a love hotel, we could go, and I could lose it with Grayfia-chan~!"

"Are you sure you wish to lose it with me?" Grayfia questioned, Sakai nodding his head. "What about Sona-sama, or Serafall-sama?"

"I've loved Grayfia-chan just as long as Sera-nee, and Sona-nee too~ So, why wouldn't I want to lose it to Grayfia-chan who is my wifey for lifey~? It might seem childish of me, but I truly do wish to have fun with Grayfia-chan~"

Suddenly, Grayfia lightly pushed Sakai down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow gently, and Grayfia got on top of him. Her large breasts pressed against Sakai's chest, her small lips smacking together as she stares into Sakai's eyes.

"Sakai-sama, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."

Her fingers ran through Sakai's hair, as his hands laid near his head. Grayfia's hair fell down from her usual style, and wafted in his face. The scent alone was intoxicating, his mind was blown by the enchanting smell that was Grayfia herself, she always seemed to smell so perfect in his nose, and always enjoyed the love of Grayfia.

"Ecchi Grayfia-chan~ She's all stern and cold when everyone else is around. But, as soon as we're alone together, Grayfia-chan surely does become a naughty girl, who wishes to do adorable things together with me huh~?"

"I do, Sakai-sama. It is because of Sakai-sama's influence over me. You've turned me into someone that desires Sakai-sama. Because of my love for Sakai-sama, I am able to become like this with you now."

"I see, then Grayfia-chan, can I have a kiss?"

The innocent look on his face, made Grayfia melt.

The face he had always looked innocent, but the way that his eyes sparkled, and how cute he looked too, made Grayfia give into his love, and bent her head down towards Sakai's, running her fingers through his black locks, and then pressed her lips against Sakai's own lips, enjoying the love they've had for such a long time now…

* * *

"Ooh Akeno-chan…"

The next morning, Sakai was met with Akeno who woke him up. Her hair was down, she looked real sexy. Her large breasts weren't constrained by anything, the pinkness of the nipple being shown to Sakai's eyes. Sakai's mind slowly felt his teenage hormones beginning to take over.

Akeno was a very attractive woman, after all, and she certainly had all the right curves, in all the right places.

"Ara, good morning Sakai-kun~ I've come to wake you up now~"

Sakai's hazy eyes watched as Akeno leaned down, and pressed her lips against Sakai's neck.

"Ooh Akeno-chan~ You're very adorable~"

"Yes, that's right, Sakai-kun. Grayfia-san is a little busy, and you were left in this bed all alone. I couldn't help but come into Sakai-kun's bed, and begin my art of seduction at the same time as anything else~"

Sakai's hand was placed on Akeno's breast by the young girl herself. Sakai's hand melted into her chest, Akeno taking Sakai's wrist, and slowly massaged her large flesh mound, Akeno surely was fully on today.

"Geez, Akeno-chan~ What's going on with you right now~? You seem to be quite forceful all of a sudden?"

"Ara, I'm sorry about that my Sakai-kun. It's just with Grayfia-san lately, Sakai-kun's affections have been directed towards her~ Don't forget your Queen too~ Don't make me feel sad, okay Sakai-kun~?"

Sakai's lips curled upwards, as his body lifted off the bed. Akeno wore surprise on her face, as Sakai flipped her around, so her back was against his chest, and his hand was on her breast.

"I'm sorry Akeno-chan! I've not groped you, have your boobs stopped growing?"

Despite being 17 years old, Sakai still firmly believed that his hands did make Akeno's breasts grow. It was a cute thing that Akeno thought she'd keep going for as long as she could, especially since she could feel his hands on her.

"Yes, that's right my Sakai-kun. My boobs need Sakai-kun's attention. They need to have Sakai-kun grope my chest, I need to have such a thing. You know what I am talking about Sakai-kun? You need to continue playing with my breasts~"

"Ooh! Okay then Akeno-chan! Allow my magical hands to make your boobs grow!"

"Good boy~"

Akeno groaned as Sakai's hand went across her breast. Cupping the mound, his hand began slowly playing with her right breast. Akeno's groan slipped out of her mouth, as her head fell backwards, Sakai's head fitting into the crook of her neck.

"Do you like that Akeno-chan?"

Surprisingly, his voice was husky, and rasped out desire.

Those words alone excited Akeno, looking down with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, it does feel good…"

"I'm glad that my Akeno-chan feels good with my hands. Don't worry Akeno-chan, I'm going to make you feel good with my hands. I'll even send a shiver through your body, because you are the most adorable girl with large breasts~"

"Fufu, Sakai-kun surely does love my breasts, don't you Sakai-kun?"

It wasn't even a question at this point, it was pretty much obvious that he did.

Though he wasn't like most boys, and didn't seek them out. However, living in a house together with Akeno surely wasn't going to be difficult to see breasts. Not that Akeno nor the others had a problem with that either.

"Sakai-kun…why don't we…g-go out on a date sometime…? J-Just the two of us…I wish to spend sometime with Sakai-kun…alone…w-will you, Sakai-kun…? Will you, take me on a date soon too?"

Sakai could hear the pleading in her voice, and he didn't like that she sounded like that.

"Ooh Akeno-chan, don't sound adorable. It's alright, we can go out on a date."

Akeno gasped, and then turned her head towards his, but still had her back to his chest.

"Really, Sakai-kun?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we go out on a date together? You're my adorable Queen, we can do anything you wish Akeno-chan~"

Akeno's face turned scarlet, as thoughts of the date ran around her mind.

"Sakai-kun, even on Sunday…we could go together, couldn't we?"

Sakai nodded at her doubt, giving her head a small pat.

"That's right, we could do something amazing like that. Sunday, I'm free on that day, and I think that we could do something there~ Let's have fun on Sunday Akeno-chan, on our cute date together~"

"Yes…I can't wait…but, Sakai-kun, about that man last night…"

Akeno of course could feel worry about what was going on in her life right now.

"He's surely someone we'll have to watch out for. Meaning, no peerage member goes anywhere alone, okay Akeno-chan?"

"Yes, I understand. I'll alert the peerage later on and make sure that we all do always have someone else with us when we do anything, even if it means staying in the house together, we're the strongest here after all…but, it seems that we came out of the Underworld and only to end up with this unknown person to come for us. Whoever this person is, I wonder what their goals could be."

Something about what Akeno said, did make Sakai think deeply about it, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to think about it clearly.

"I don't know what their goal is right now. But, we can't worry about it, or it might make us seem weak in their eyes. The best we can do is keep our wits about us, and besides, Grayfia-chan already knows. We'll soon have this dealt with, I assure you Akeno-chan."

Akeno didn't share Sakai's optimism, but did like the sound of his thoughts right now.

"Either way, thanks Sakai-kun for giving me such courage~ I always enjoy spending time with my cute Sakai-kun, even when his hands grope my boobs, w-which is pretty amazing by the way…"

Akeno's face tinged more pink by the second as his hand worked on her large breast, something she loved to feel from her King.

"Ara, Akeno-chan has become a naughty girl~ She always enjoys such things, doesn't she~?"

Akeno groaned as she felt his hand play with one of her breasts, fully accepting the pleasure that washed over her, enjoying the hand motion of Sakai, and his hand on her flesh mound, it truly was the best.

* * *

"I wanna grope some tits!"

"Ooh yeah! She's got massive oppai!"

"Amazing, how amazing after all~ This is good use of breasts in our society! Such lovely things indeed! Gotta love the breasts, they are awesome and amazing too!"

"Yes, yes! This is good! But, they can't compare to Rias-senpai's!"

"Damn it Ise! You're obsessed with her! Why don't you go for a cute Loli girl too!?"

"Screw off with that! Loli's aren't justice! Big breasts all of the way!"

Sakai curiously looked on at his classmate named Issei Hyoudou as he, and his friends gathered by his desk.

Clearly, they were looking at porn, even Sakai could see it from his position where he was sat, and had to wonder why they were doing what they were doing…no, he knew why. But, there was just something about doing it in public was quite…weird to say the least.

But, secretly, he was sure that there must be some kind of reason behind it all.

" _Hmmmmm, seems like those boys are all about the breasts~ Who knew such things happened when it comes to a thing like this~? Well, they've always been like that. must be fun to hang out with friends and not worry about the world around…though, Hyoudou-chan has something about him that's quite mysterious._ "

Sakai had noticed it for a little while now, about the being in front of him, known as Issei Hyoudou.

He knew Issei had something unique about him, and knew something about him was, different.

Though, he wasn't going to pursue Issei, he had other ideas for potential peerage members, and they weren't Issei Hyoudou. But, he did know that Rias had her eyes on Issei, however he wasn't sure what she was going to do about him, if she was going to approach him or not.

As he was thinking about it, Ise felt eyes on him, so turned towards Sakai, and showed a menacing look.

"Shota-sama! W-Why are you staring at me!?"

The rage on his face was more than Sakai thought was necessary. He didn't think that Ise would look so, pissed off all of a sudden just because Sakai was staring at him. Sakai himself, didn't think he'd get angry with someone just staring at him. He had many different things happening to him in the past.

Sakai merely waved his hand energetically.

"Sorry Hyoudou-chan! I was lost in thought~"

He spoke while smiling, and looked to be quite enjoyable to see Ise having such interactions with him.

"Grrr! Don't add 'chan' to my name!"

"Why Hyoudou-chan~? It means something adorable~"

"I-I don't want to be adorable! That's just…grrrr! Damn Shota! Stop seducing the girls!"

Sakai never thought that he actually did something like that, seducing girls that was. He didn't think that he ever did something like that…though, there was an exception that he did have, and did know that there was something that he did want to flirt with.

"I've never seduced anyone though~ Oh, besides my wifey for lifey~ Grayfia-chan and I do adorable things together all of the time~ Like last night when Grayfia-chan kissed my-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW…WAIT, YOU'RE MARRIED!?"

Ise and the class erupted in screams at the mere thought that Sakai was actually married to someone.

"Sakai-sama is married!?"

"Is it Akeno-nee-sama!?"

"No! it can't be! Sakai-sama can't be married! It isn't right I tell you! It isn't fair!"

"We didn't even get a chance either!"

"Noooooooooo! This can't be happening!"

"This truly is a bad thing! Please don't let it be so!"

"Sakai-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As the screams went on, Lilith who was on Sakai's lap, took a bar of chocolate, and ate it quietly. Lint who was sat next to him also took her ds and played her Pokémon game, wanting to catch them all, in her mind anyway.

"Geez~ I'm not married yet~ But Grayfia-chan and I will get married eventually~!"

Three…

Two…

One…

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Sakai had to admit that their collective screaming actually managed to give him slight earache.

But at the same time…it was amazing, to see all of the girls suddenly being in such a thing. Back in the Underworld, everyone would scream "No!" but for a different reason to now, so he was quite enjoying everything that was going on.

"Geez, they are as lively as ever, aren't they Sakai-kun?"

Lint, who was next to him, gained his attention, Sakai himself furrowing his eyebrows.

"I suppose you're right, but they are honest with their feelings~ Being honest is a good thing after all~"

"Lilith, thinks they are, weird."

Lilith, the cute girl on Sakai's lap, rolled her head from left to right, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Though she had a stick of chocolate in her mouth too.

"Well, can't argue with that~! They are weird~! But, weird is amazing too~! I love weird~! They are adorable after all~!"

The girl merely looked towards Sakai, and then the Knight just grinned.

"Sakai-kun's always liked weird after all~"

"That's why I love my peerage~ Everyone is just so weird~!"

Lint couldn't really argue their, pretty much everyone did have a weird quirk, and other things too that made them stand out above the rest as anything other than normal.

"Yes…but Sakai-kun, about that man yesterday, do you know what that means? He was quite the worrying character, wasn't he? It seemed like something about him was interesting. I wonder why he was there to begin with, do you know Sakai-kun?"

At the question, Sakai didn't have the answers.

"I don't know, but he seemed to be awfully strong~ We'll have to watch our toes or he might do something weird~ But, I felt something deep within him too, and even then, it was quite the scary things that I have to worry about~ And I thought the human world would be good for me too~ Guess it seems like we'll have to face a new adversity."

"I suppose so…but, it does seem a little worrying to think about, don't you think so Sakai-kun?"

"I honestly am not trying to think about it right now Lint-chan." He revealed with a pained smile. "I, have to think about something else going on in my life, and this boy, needs to be placed on the second important."

"Second important? What's more important?"

Lint hadn't heard of this before, and she was more curious than she was beforehand, she didn't know what she was going to do at this point.

"Aah, nothing really~ Don't worry, it isn't anything to worry about that~ But, like Lint-chan. Think that we could really get a cool club~? We weren't able to think about it clearly yesterday, but why don't we do something important, you know~?"

"Aah yes! For the club! I think that we should just form a cute one that can do anything~ If it is Sona-chan, your Onee-chan, she'll be fine with anything, right? She's the student council, and all, so I could see it happening, right Sakai-kun?"

"Onee-chan would be fine with us doing a club, but she'd want us to do a club that is a good one to say the least. But even then, Onee-chan is still being cute, and isn't allowing me to give her a cute, and adorable groping session~ I do know how much she'd love something like that because it is Onee-chan after all~ And she's very adorable with her cuteness and other things as well~"

"Yes! Besides, we need a place for Lilith-chan too, so she doesn't break the things that have been…well, we can't have her breaking things now, can we?"

Lilith looked up from her spot on Sakai's lap, hummed in thought, and then lowered her head.

"Awww, Lilith-chan didn't mean to be a naughty girl, she couldn't help it~"

"Yes, Lilith couldn't, help it, they were, dumb. Lilith, fought, and beat them up, at kendo. Lilith's rapping skills, were spot on. But, they didn't feel the, feelings that, Lilith felt too. The games, Lilith didn't understand. And the others, aren't worth mentioning either."

"Lilith-chan is cute after all~"

The young boy pats Lilith on the head, which made her lean backwards, and snuggle against Sakai's chest. She was that adorable to say the least.

"Yes…Lilith also wishes for a club too. Lilith, wishes to, start a club. Also, Lilith can, have chocolate, and sweets. Lilith also wishes for something, that can dispense chocolate, all of the time. She, would enjoy something like that."

Being honest with her emotions was something Lilith did quite well, he couldn't deny something like that.

"Aah, if it is Lilith-chan asking for something like that, then we'll have to do it! Hey, maybe we could get a chocolate fountain or something like that~?"

Lilith's eyes increased in size by an extramountable amount, and she turned on Sakai's lap, looking into his eyes longingly, almost desperately.

"Lilith…could have chocolate fountain?"

"Such things exist yeah~"

That sparked an idea within Lilith's mind, she didn't want to hold back anymore.

"Even, chocolate swimming pool?"

Sakai and Lint shared a horrified look on their faces.

"You'd, want to swim around in chocolate?"

"Yes."

Her resolute look truly told him that she was showing such a sight to her that she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, her dream of gaining a chocolate swimming pool was slowly becoming more of a realistic dream, Sakai couldn't resist her cuteness after all.

"W-Wow, even though it does sound good…y-you'd want to do something like that Lilith-chan?"

"Yes."

Once again, she answered with a single word, that single word took a hold of his heart, and it made him feel good within his chest, and he knew that he'd have to do it in the end, she just had that kind of power over him.

"Awww Lilith-chan! Because it is you, I'll get one put into our home, okay Lilith-chan?! We couldn't have it in the club, but we could get one at home! Since it is my cute littlest Pawn, I don't have a problem with such things! You're the cutest Lilith-chan-"

Before he could finish, the door was violently opened.

[Gwaaaaah!]

The class erupted in terror screams, the door being brought off its hinges.

Sakai, and Lint looked, to see it was Koneko.

The Loli herself looked slightly jarred, and even felt like she was going to express an unhappy melody from her heart.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on with you?"

Sakai for once, was hesitant.

No one dared cross a pissed off Koneko, especially if she was this pissed off.

Like the wind, she moved through the air, towards Sakai. He, nor anyone else, couldn't hear her footsteps, she was that silent. The look in her eye said everything. She didn't even need to convey it with words.

Making it to Sakai's desk, she hopped onto his lap, as Lilith stared at her with no real emotion.

"…Sakai-senpai, I sensed that my place beside you was in danger."

"N-No, why would you say something like that?"

Sakai tried playing it off, but clearly, Koneko wasn't taking prisoners this time, even having a stare that could melt anything, it was that hot.

"…Lilith-san, is becoming a threat."

"The cat is also a threat to Lilith, she is cuter."

Koneko's eyes turned dark, and even had a hint of an evil look to them.

"…Lilith-san is not cuter than me. I, am also cute, Sakai-senpai says so."

"Sakai Sitri, calls me cute all of the time. Lilith, is cuter than, the cat."

"I'm cuter than you are."

The Loli girls stared at one another.

They weren't glaring at one another, Sakai was sure that they didn't know how to truly glare, at least Lilith didn't really ever glare, Koneko on the other hand really did know how to glare towards someone too.

But then, the girls looked towards Sakai, Lilith's face being emotionless, and Koneko's face being as cute as she could without getting out her ears, and tail, something Sakai enjoyed thoroughly, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Sakai Sitri, thinks Lilith is cuter."

"…No, Sakai-senpai thinks I am cutest girl."

"Lies, the cat is, second best to, Lilith."

"Lilith-san is second best to me, the first cute girl in Sakai-senpai's peerage."

The girls argued, and both looked to Sakai for answers. They wanted to know who was the cutest girl, but Sakai was frightened for a change in his life, he truly didn't know what he was supposed to say as a response.

Looking towards Lint for help, she whistled "Sorry King-kun~" and went to her video game.

"Traitor!"

Accusing with a pointed finger, Sakai saw that Lint didn't say anything, and just enjoyed her games.

He then looked down to Lilith and Koneko again, the pair gripping his shirt, wanting to have fun with the young boy.

"Lilith, is best, Sakai Sitri."

"No, I am the best. I, can become a cute, Neko. You, can't."

"Cat, doesn't mean cute. Cat, means stupid."

"You're stupid."

Koneko's harsh remark caused Lilith's eyes to tighten on Koneko who did the same thing.

"Whoa there ladies~ No need to fight~ I think you both are the cutest ever~ Don't fight now~ I love you both very much~"

They weren't satisfied with that, and kept staring at the other, and Sakai interchangeably.

In the end, Sakai had to place his hands between the pair of them, so they wouldn't be tempted to attack one another.

* * *

At lunch, Sakai, and his peerage gathered on the rooftops. Sitting on his lap, was Koneko, and Lilith at the same time, one girl taking each knee for themselves. Lint was on a handheld game, Akeno was serving tea, and Ravel herself was writing something important down again.

Lilith and Koneko just stared at one another, like a battle of silence was going on. While Lilith had the whole emotionless (for the most part) down, Koneko had the deadpan down, and both knew what was going to happen if they opened their mouths.

"Okay gang! We've got to talk about something important!"

"You mean the person who was opposing us yesterday Sakai-sama?"

Ravel thought that would be what he was talking about…

But she was way off.

"Not that Ravel-chan! I meant, our club!"

Ravel looked dazzled as the others murmured about it.

"Oh…but, what about that man? Aren't we going to do anything about him?"

"We didn't really know much about him anyway, so I can't really say what is going to happen with that. Grayfia-chan is probably going to tell the Underworld about it, and we don't know anything about him, not really, so what could we do about him?"

He did have a point, even Ravel couldn't deny something like that.

"W-Well…you are right about that. S-So, the club then?"

"Right! Because, we have to think about it! We didn't get a chance to talk about it, so what club shall we do exactly? We can't have the anime club, we can't even have the fun club about manga either! It's really something terrible to say the least…"

"Ooh, we could also do the M and S club~"

Akeno giggled with naughty thoughts laced within her mind.

"M and S? What's that?"

Lint didn't know what she was talking about, and even made a confused face.

"Yes, the M and S club is called masochist and sadist club. A reverse for the S and M club, you see? We wouldn't be able to have such a good time~ And thinking about Sakai's small butt being smacked against a whip, and other things too, I truly become excited~ Fufufufufu, I wonder what kind of cute reactions that Sakai-kun could make when he gets his tight butt smacked by me~?"

Everyone stared at Akeno with her face burning red at the thoughts of Akeno and Sakai doing ecchi things together.

"Akeno-chan, we can't have a club like that~"

Sakai's voice reached Akeno's ears, causing her perkiness to drop.

"Why can't we Sakai-kun?"

"Because that's something between the two of us~ We can't show such things to anyone else~ It would be bad if something like that happened, don't you think so? It is something that I couldn't even comment on either."

"Ooh right…well, can I also spank you sometime~?"

Akeno truly wasn't going to let it go, showing her S side quite well with her naughty tendencies that happen to come with being Sakai's Queen, something that she immensely enjoyed.

"Sure! I don't mind!"

"Sakai-sama! Y-You'd let her spank you!?"

Ravel's face turned flustered, hot, and she became heated too.

"Yes, I don't mind. If that's what she wants, then she can do so if she likes. But, she can't go too far with it~ She knows when she needs to stop~ Because it was something that I have to think about it clearly, you know~?"

Ravel shuddered, wondering what they truly did together, they didn't know what that would be though.

"B-But if we aren't having that club, what kind of club are we going to have?"

Ravel's question was thought about by the others, and they didn't know they were going to answer either.

"Lilith, wishes for a sweets club."

Lilith brought up, and as Sakai was going to answer, Koneko did instead.

"I, also wouldn't mind a sweets club."

The other members weren't as excited about that as the two Loli's.

"Ara, I'm sorry girls. But, I think a club like that exists in the school already."

Akeno laid down the disappointment, Koneko dipping her head, Lilith just staring blankly forward.

Sakai then put his head up strongly.

"Okay…we've got to come up with something together. A club that screams, us. You know, that represents us as a whole! A club for us outcasts! At this school, we're all adored and such, but on the supernatural front, we're not really popular. We've got to stand out as people that overcame adversity! Everyone here has something that they overcame, and we have to represent that in our club!"

The rousing speech, gave each of them the new desire to think of a club that all of them could be apart of, something that they all desired, and something that they could have for themselves, a place where they truly belonged.

Lint then clicked her fingers in a hurried way.

"Ooooooooooooh! I've got it Sakai-kun!"

"You have!?"

Sakai was excited, as were the other club members.

"Yeah! That anime with Sena-chan and others in it! That sweet Vampire, not really, Loli-chan! The Neighbours club!"

[Neighbours club?]

Besides Sakai, they were all lost on what that was.

Lint though nodded her head.

"That's right, the Neighbour's club! In the anime, they used the power of the club to make friends…it didn't always work out, but basically, they came together, and tried to find ways to make friends! For people like us that didn't actually ever really make friends until coming together, I thought that this would be for the best! Don't you all think so!?"

The girls, and boy thought about it.

Actually, it did sound like their peerage in a nutshell.

It was about the people that didn't have anywhere else to go, and gained friendship together. Something that they never had until coming together. It truly looked like this idea was the best one that they would be able to come together with.

"That's great Lint-chan! That's a great idea! We could do something like that! And they always get into fun adventures! We don't have to worry about that, because we're all pretty weird! We could do something like this!"

Sakai was pumped, and clapped his hands together happily for what seemed quite a good while.

"Ara, I think that it wouldn't be so bad either. Besides, it could help the none humans blend in well with humans too. Seeing what they do, and how they do it. For people like Ravel-san and Lilith-san, this would be good. Even Koneko-chan would benefit from something like this too~"

Akeno put her thoughts across, and the three that were mentioned couldn't deny what she was saying either.

"Lilith, thinks it is good too. But, will Lilith, have her sweets?"

Sakai chuckled, nodding his head wordlessly while patting her hair.

"…I don't object to it, we could do something fun."

Koneko murmured as she fell back against Sakai's chest, snuggling against him.

Ravel herself smiled happily.

"Then, I think everyone is for it, I might as well join in too, and enjoy the feeling of all of us together like this. Yes, this would be for the best, I can't deny something like that."

"You're right Ravel-chan!" Sakai thrusted his fist into the air. "So, is everyone in agreement then!?"

[Yeah!]

Everyone followed Sakai's fist, thrusting their own up into the sky.

"Let's thank anime for this! We've got our club now! The Neighbour's club! Let's strike to make many friends!"

[You got it!]

The peerage had come together, and made their stance on what they wanted. Now, all they needed was some assistance from a certain woman that had glasses.

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! I've come to have fun!"

Sona placed a hand on her head as the door burst open, revealing a cartwheeling Sakai.

Sona's peerage had wide eyes, and almost looked to be shocked that it happened right before their eyes, some not used to Sakai's…more intense personality. Saji however, didn't really like Sakai, because of his closeness to Sona, something that he desperately wanted to have.

Though Tsubaki seemed fine about it, as she knew Sakai the most after everyone in the club.

"Sakai-sama, it seems like you're lively as always."

Tsubaki spoke her thoughts, the boy nodding his head.

"Sup Tsubaki-nee-chan! I'm good! What about you!?"

"Y-Yes, I am quite well, thank you."

Tsubaki always seemed to stutter when it came to Sakai, since he was so full of energy, she found it troubling on how to respond.

"Good, good! I'm glad! Is Sona-nee treating you with kindness!?"

"Sona-sama does her best with the peerage that she has. She isn't one for displaying such emotions like yourself, but we are content with Sona-sama being who she is."

"I'm glad! That's good Tsubaki-nee-chan! If she bullies you, I definitely don't want you to be so worried about such things! This is something that you don't have to worry about! We're going to be alright Tsubaki-nee-chan! I'll make sure Sona-nee doesn't bully you!"

Sona's eyes twitched as Tsubaki smiled weakly.

"W-Well, that's quite considerate of you. But please don't be worried, I can understand such things as this."

"I see! Then good girl Tsubaki-nee-chan! As long as Tsubaki-nee-chan is good, then I am happy! I know she wouldn't lie to me! Would you Tsubaki-nee-chan?"

The way he stuck out his bottom lip…made Tsubaki melt.

She couldn't fight against such cuteness. Though Sakai was someone she felt apprehension about because of who is sister's are, she couldn't deny that he did have moments when he was just so cute that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"A-Ah, no of course I wouldn't."

"Sakai, could you not use the door properly?"

Sakai stopped cartwheeling, and landed in front of Sona after jumping into the air. Sakai placed his arms outwards, opening them wide, to show his body, and then bowed his head towards Sona too, winking at the same time.

"Ooh Onee-chan, how could I do something like that? Part of your life is to make a big and grand entrance, you know what I mean Onee-chan?"

Sona placed a hand on her forehead, and sighed deeply, but also held a hint of a smile too.

"Seems like my Sakai would do something so outlandish. Even walking normally is seen as boring to you, is that right?"

"That's amazing Onee-chan, how did you know something like that!?"

"Because Sakai is as he always was in the past too."

Sakai bonked himself on the top of his head adorably.

"Onee-chan knows me too well~"

"Indeed. So, what can I do for you Sakai?"

Asking with a quickened pace, Sakai just winked towards her, Saji's face turning downwards in annoyance.

"Onee-chan, don't be adorable~ I've come to request something Onee-chan~"

"What's that?"

Sona watched as Sakai skipped over the desk she had, and then placed his butt on her lap. Sona's face tinged pink, seeing her peerages reactions, but Sakai didn't care, and cuddled Sona tightly on her lap.

"Onee-chan's lap is the best~ It's got the best feeling for my butt~"

"H-Hey!" Saji's eyes displayed hostility. "D-Don't sit on Sona-kaichou's lap like that! Y-You can't suddenly do something like that!"

Sakai dipped his head towards him, showing a weird expression.

"Something wrong Saji-chan?"

"D-Don't call me that! Now, get off Sona-kaichou's lap, right now!"

He roared at Sakai, but he wasn't even bothered in the slightest, and just smiled away kindly.

"But she's my Onee-chan~"

"I don't care! Get off her no-"

"Saji!" Saji flinched when Sona barked at him. "Do not, yell at my Otouto, understood? If Sakai wishes to sit on my lap, then I do not have a problem…even if it is my embarrassment. So, do not yell at him, understood?"

Saji's teeth gritted together, nodding his head, and sat down.

Sakai's eyes shone brightly, wrapping his arms around her neck, and grinned childlike.

"Onee-chan is cute, defending me like that. I feel really good inside of my chest right now, because Onee-chan has been the best towards me, I feel like I can truly begin to have a normal life again when Onee-chan defends me like that~"

"Well, Sakai has been through enough, I do what I can. But, Sakai. What are you talking about right now? I mean, why are you here? Not that I don't mind seeing you, I was just curious as to why you are here right now."

"Honestly Onee-chan, I have a small crisis going on right now. You see, I've been thinking about it Onee-chan, and I need a club for my peerage."

"A club?"

Sona seemed to be curious about it, so Sakai continued on.

"That's right, I've been thinking about it Onee-chan, and my peerage need a club too. Like you have this student council, and Rias-chan has her gang of funny people too~ You know, the Occult club too~ They seemed to be enjoying something like that huh~ So, I want to have some fun with my own peerage club too~"

"Well…it is true that you also need to have a place for your peerage too…hmmm, it does seem like Sakai has been thinking about it. So, what kind of club would you like to have Sakai?"

"Honestly Onee-chan…the club we thought of together as a cute peerage, was a club where we build friends~ On the outside, it would look like that anyway~ You know, like the neighbours club too~"

"Neighbours club…? I'm sorry, I haven't ever come across such a thing before."

Of course Sona wouldn't know what it is, she didn't really watch the same things that Sakai watches.

"From Haganai? You know, where Sena-chan is called 'meat' by Yozora-chan and then they have a battle~ When Sena-chan goes "Sexy beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" and then does that cute pose but later finds out that it is because of Yozora-chan that she actually has embarrassed herself because of the Barnum effect~ Gotta love Sena-chan, she's adorably weird~"

Sona never really knew what he was going on about. She wasn't really understanding about the anime that he watched, though she was quite pleased that he knew what the Barnum effect was, something that she had to tell others about it.

"Wait…" A brown haired girl, called Ruruko held her hand up. "So…in this anime, what happened…?"

She seemed to be recalling something about such things.

"Well, Ruruko-chan! Sena-chan was tricked into believing Yozora-chan was giving her accurate descriptions of her life, when they were vague questions that can apply to anyone. The Barnum effect is exploited in fortune telling and such! And then, Yozora-chan was convinced that she should spin around three times, while naked, at 12 midnight, and with a bowl of water on her head, and shouted "Sexy beam!" as loud as she could!"

Ruruko's face dropped several colours, and turned towards a snickering girl called Momo.

"Momo-senpai! Y-You said that during our fortune telling! Y-You said that it would get Sa…eeh, someone to like me! S-So, that wasn't real!?"

Momo snickered even louder, Sakai dipping his head curiously.

"I didn't think you'd be that stupid enough to do it."

"Don't call me stupid! Grrr! This isn't fair at all!"

Ruruko gained a massive pout on her lips, and her heart felt heavy with feelings, feelings that she didn't really want to deal with as of this moment in time.

"Ooh, so Ruruko-chan likes Saji-chan then!?"

"Pft!"

Ruruko did a spit take, as Saji's face dropped.

"D-Don't say that! Nimura doesn't want me like that at all!"

Ruruko's eyes became teary, Sakai whistling a little bit.

"Sorry about that~ Didn't mean to reveal it!"

It didn't bring the girl any comfort in the knowledge of something like that, and she walked out of the room with teary eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Sakai-sama, you don't have to worry~ It isn't like Saji-kun believes it anyway…"

Saji seemed to be in his own world and held thoughts of Sona, probably. Sakai was just glad that he didn't know what kind of thoughts ran around in the mans head, especially to do with his sister. If he knew…he didn't know if Saji would be living for much longer.

Momo and the others sweatdropped, then Momo chased after her, Sakai wincing when the door shut.

Sona on the other hand just sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry about that Onee-chan, I thought that it would've been good~ Isn't it better to have emotions out there in the free and glittery force too~"

"It seems like…sometimes things can't happen to have something like that."

"I see…are you angry at me Onee-chan?"

Sona shook her head strongly.

"Not at all, don't worry about something of that nature. But your idea…and club and all…"

Sona watched as Sakai clicked his fingers together strongly.

"Right! I remember Onee-chan! So, what do you think? I think the anime I talked about would be for the best to say it like that~ You understand what I am talking about, don't you Onee-chan? You know what I mean when I talk about it like this~"

Sona was truly lost this time, she didn't know what he was going on about half the time.

"I…see…well, I don't know what that is…but, if you desire to have a club, then I don't see why not. Of course, I am going to agree to such things, Sakai is my Otouto, and if I can grant it, I would love to give him anything that he so desired."

"Awww! Thanks Onee-chan! Love you!"

Sona's cheeks burned crimson, at the thought of Sakai and his love for her. It truly did make her feel good about everything going on in her life. Because it was Sakai saying it, and the thoughts she had, that were less than good ones, all bad ones in a good way, she could imagine her, and Sakai being together, but she wouldn't say it aloud, not wanting to give him ideas.

"W-Well, it is alright Sakai, you don't have to worry about such things. Of course I love you too."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Onee-chan is amazing after all! Thanks Onee-chan! Love you! I'm glad that I get to have my own peerage clubroom too! Will it be okay if Onee-chan makes sure the room is good too!?"

"Yes, I will make sure the room isn't far from here, so if you need me, then I will be able to help you, after all."

Sakai felt Sona's hand resting on his lap, and a hand wrapped around his waist, resting it on his hip.

"Fufu, Onee-chan is doing such things like holding me. Could it be that you wish to grope me too?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous about that Sakai, I couldn't. Remember, you have to defeat me in chess before anything else."

"Exactly! I've been studying the best Onee-chan! I've been thinking about how to beat you in chess! And I think I've come up with a good way too!"

Sona became intrigued, pulling him closer towards her, something that Saji was firmly against, but he didn't have anything to really say about it since Sona wouldn't allow him to say anything about it at all.

"Have you now?"

Sakai nodded energetically, Sakai also feeling Sona's hand slowly sliding down his hip, and going behind. Whether she noticed or not, he didn't really know, not that he minded in either way.

"That's right Onee-chan. Because, Onee-chan made such a condition, I haven't forgotten it, I have to make love to Onee-chan eventually, and only Onee-chan can make such demands of me, but it doesn't matter now. I love Onee-chan, and that's how it is~ And I want to do things with Onee-chan~ Others might be weird with their desires, but I myself wish to come together with Onee-chan and we can express our love thoroughly, and enjoy our bodies pressing against one another's, don't you think so Onee-chan?"

"I see…then, I can't wait to see your strategy…b-but, Sakai, do you have to mention about my…erm, promise, here?"

Sona felt embarrassed because of what was around her, and that was her peerage.

Each of them held blushes on their cheeks, all wondering just what kind of deal they had between the two of them. Whatever it was, was going to be something amazing, to say the least, that's how it seemed to be anyway.

Sakai looked at each of them, then nodded his head.

"Ladies! I have something to announce!"

"Hey! I'm not a chick!"

Saji argued, Sakai bonking himself on the head cutely.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to be rude~ I was just going to say that, Onee-chan and I are going to become lovers when I beat her in chess! Onee-chan has agreed to it already, and I have decided to do something like that! We're going to be having fun with Onee-chan and myself! Because, I love my Onee-chan, and Onee-chan loves me too!"

Naturally, the reaction of the peerage was immediate embarrassment, blushes burning on their faces deeper, and deeper.

"Sakai…"

Sona slammed her hand against her forehead and squeezed her other hand.

"Mmmm, Onee-chan, how cruel…t-to do something like that…eechi Nee-chan…"

Sakai's head fell against Sona's shoulder, a pink on his cheeks.

Sona wore a confused face, but then looked down…

She didn't realize it until now, when she felt something soft in her fingers, and hand…

But now, she could see what she was doing. Because of the fact that her hand was on his butt, and squeezing his butt at the same time as she unintentionally slammed her head and hand together, her eyes widening in horror, pulling her hand away and put them together shyly.

"S-Sorry Sakai, I didn't mean to do that…it was something that I didn't plan, but it happened like that…sorry Sakai, I didn't mean to grope your butt like that…I-I won't do something like that in the future…"

"Ooh no Onee-chan! You can grope me anytime you like! My butt, or even my penis~ I don't mind if it is Onee-chan who is the one doing it! Don't worry Onee-chan, you've done me a great service! I love it when Onee-chan's hand gropes my butt! Because it is Onee-chan's touch that I am very sensitive too~ I couldn't hold my surprise back when you suddenly did it. Does it mean Onee-chan is becoming more open to the idea of myself, and Onee-chan being lovers?"

His admission was amazing to everyone in the room. He didn't even seem bothered to say such things out in the open. It just seemed amazing, and scary at the same time that he could do something like that.

Sona's face turned redder than ever, and held a complicated look too.

"Ooh Maou-sama, every time…uuuu! I can't handle this! You're just like Onee-sama! Always so insufferable!"

Sona gently forced Sakai off her lap, and then ran out of the room with embarrassment.

"Onee-chan! Wait for me! I'm going back for you! Love you Onee-chan! I wanna spend my time with Onee-chan too! Don't run away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sakai took off after Sona, not wanting to lose her.

The peerage were left wondering what the hell had just happened during the entire conversation between them. One thing however was for certain, and that was Sakai got a clubroom, and managed to embarrass Sona once again with his antics.

* * *

On the day of the date, Akeno asked Sakai to meet her in the square of the shopping area.

Sakai himself stood happily as he leaned against a tree, looking at his watch. The time was just after nine in the morning, the sun was beaming down on him. He wore usual clothes consisting of a shirt, and jeans, and also had his hair dyed as usual.

" _Hmmmmm, I wonder what Akeno-chan is gonna look like…? Just imagining it seems to be the best ever~ I can't imagine anything other than Akeno-chan in a cute dress, or maybe she chose something else~ But, even though we live together, she told me to meet her here~ Weird, or what~_ "

That was the one thing that he didn't understand about, since they did live together.

But Akeno herself asked to meet him in the middle of the shopping area, and told him to get there for ten. However, he got there an hour earlier, so he could be on time for a change, and make sure that he wouldn't be late.

As he was thinking about it, Sakai happened to see Ise walking past him. He looked frazzled, and as if something important was going on.

"Aah, Hyoudou-chan! What a thing!"

Ise's body twitched, his body feeling deep sorrow right now.

He stopped his body, even if he knew it would be rude, even Ise couldn't be that rude if someone was talking with him, turning to see Sakai waving towards him energetically.

"Prince…w-why are you here?"

Sakai did a cartwheel towards him, which Ise thought was him showing off, but it was just Sakai doing his usual thing.

Sakai landed in front of Ise, and then beamed, swaying his head from left to right, more enjoying himself than ever before.

"Ooh, I'm going out on a date this morning, this afternoon, and carrying it on to this evening too~"

"Oh great, the day of my big date, and you're here too! W-Why are you here exactly!? You can't steal her away from me! I don't care if you're the Prince or anything! This girl asked me out personally! She didn't ask you out! She asked me! Don't take that away from me!"

"You've got a date too~? I didn't know that~"

Ise thought that this would be for the best to get something over Sakai himself since he was the 'Prince', placing his hands on his hips confidently, and showed a dirty smile towards the young boy himself.

"That's right! I'm going out with Yuuma-chan today! She's going to be my date! Ya got that short stuff!? She's got amazing oppai! She's got very big oppai! They aren't like Rias-senpai's, but they are amazing regardless!"

Sakai wasn't sure what he was trying to talk about, and if he was saying this to boast or not, but Sakai then just giggled adorably.

"Hehehehe~ That's really nice for Hyoudou-chan~"

Sakai's childlike smile caused uneasiness inside of Ise's heart.

"Yeah that's…" Ise paused his boasting, and looked bewildered towards Sakai. "W-Wait? Y-You aren't jealous of me or anything!?"

"Why would I be jealous? I'm happy for you!"

Ise didn't know how to feel about that now.

On one hand, he was quite pleased that Sakai would have such things for him. But…he wanted to make him jealous. He really wanted to make Sakai jealous upon seeing him. But…it didn't work out like that in the end.

"Grrrrr! Damn you Shota! D-Don't say something like this to me!"

Once again, Sakai was in the realm of the lost, and didn't know how he was going to go forward about this either.

"Say what? I'm happy for you Hyoudou-chan! You've always been quite the naughty boy, but doing something like this now is good~ Gaining a girlfriend would be nice for you~ I myself also wish to marry my Grayfia-chan in the future~"

"Marriage at your age!? You're only 17!"

"I know! How old or what!? That's really old for me! I wanted to marry my wifey at 8 years old, but Grayfia-chan didn't want me to do that! But, she's slowly becoming ready to become my wife! I love Grayfia-chan after all~"

Challenging Ise's thoughts on marriage, Ise was thoroughly confused by what was going on.

"Old!? That's young! People don't usually get married until like…I don't know! Don't you wanna play the field or something?!"

"Playing the field…? Do you mean like baseball or something like that?"

Sakai wasn't used to such a human term, he didn't really understand much about that either.

But Ise was quite alarmed, even he didn't know why.

"Right! You know, fondle many girls breasts!?"

"Fondling girls huh~!? That's really naughty~ I usually do it to help girls boobs grow~ Akeno-chan surely likes it when I do such things~ When she feels my hands on her mounds, she moans and groans, and then acts cute too~ I grope her to make sure that her boobs grow to the best that they can grow too~"

Ise's face twists in a mixture of anger, and confusion.

"S-So, not only are you marrying this Grayfia-san, you're also hooking up with Akeno-senpai too!?"

The surprise couldn't be hidden more than it was right now thanks to the way Ise said it.

Sakai though didn't have a problem at all, and enjoyed seeing such a sight on his face, he found it fun.

"Ooh yes, I'm going on a date with Akeno-chan right now actually~ She'll be here soon enough and then we'll be going on our own date. What a coincidence that we've both got a date on here and now, huh~?"

Ise didn't know if he should be pissed off or happy. However, he settled on pissed off after seeing Sakai's bewitching smile.

"W-Well! Whatever! Yuuma-chan's breasts are better!"

"You really like boobs, don't you~?"

Observing that shrewdly, Sakai watched as Ise twitched his eyebrows.

"D-Don't speak like they aren't important! They are life! They are justice! They are amazing! The best thing that I could ever even think about! I am truly enjoying myself with the magic of their breasts! Big breasts are the best! Small boobs aren't good, but big ones! Just look at Rias-senpai's! She's got the breasts forever!"

"Well, they are life for babies, aren't they~ They nourish babies with the milk from the women's boobies~"

"Grr! I don't get you at all! Does nothing ever even phase you at all!?"

"Well of course! I am affected all the time! But don't worry, you don't have to worry about something like that!"

"Whatever! I'm going to go and meet my sexy date! If I'm lucky, I'm gonna grope her large tits! My hands, on those melon's! They are going to be fondled by me! So, bleeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Ise stuck out his tongue as he pulled at his eye.

Sakai didn't know what to say, and just waved his hand towards Ise.

Ise himself gritted his teeth, and then ran off to do whatever it is that he wanted to do.

Sakai was left stood there, wondering what he was going to do now, it seemed amazing and weird at the same time Ise did something like that.

* * *

An hour later, Sakai was still waiting for Akeno, leaning against a fence now, waiting for the beautiful woman to come. He knew that no matter what she turned up as, she would be very beautiful, Akeno always was beautiful.

"Ara, ara. Sakai-kun, I've arrived."

Sakai heard him being called from the right, so he looked…and he was breath taken from the beauty before her.

Akeno was wearing a long pure white dress that went down to her knees, and she had a white jacket on too. In her ears, are some earrings that held the Sitri symbol on. On her feet, sandals were strapped to her feet. Unlike the usual ponytail, she had her long hair down. All in all, she looked beautiful.

"…"

Sakai was awestruck with her, so much so that for once, he truly was speechless.

Akeno took that as a measure of good will, giggling to herself.

"Fufu, Sakai-kun is speechless? Have I seen it right? That's amazing, that's truly something amazing."

"A-Ah yeah! Sorry! I've never seen you like that before Akeno-chan! You look so pretty~! This is something adorable Akeno-chan! With the white dress! You look amazing! I've never seen you like that before Akeno-chan!"

Truly, his teen body was reacting to the bombshell that was Akeno herself.

He truly was enjoying everything that was before him. Akeno, was very beautiful, and she also was someone that he felt deep connections with. Just this time, it seemed more physical than anything else right now.

"Well, I thought that I should dress up for Sakai-kun while we're alone like this. Because we don't get to spend time alone like this, I thought that dressing up would be good." Akeno walked closer, and took Sakai's hand, holding it tightly. "Fufu, a real date with Sakai-kun, I get to enjoy my King all to myself."

"Ooh yes, we'll be by ourselves~! So, my cute Akeno-chan, what do you want to do together with me~? We could do anything that you want Akeno-chan, I don't mind going shopping or anything else~"

"If that's the case, then I don't suppose you want to go underwear shopping with me?"

The request was simple, something easy for Sakai, who immediately nodded his head childlike.

"Sure! I don't mind doing something like that with Akeno-chan! We could have fun that way!"

"I'm glad that Sakai-kun agrees~ We definitely can have some fun~"

Sakai smiled, as they walked off together hand in hand, adventures awaiting them.

Upon entering the underwear shop, the females section, Sakai was sure Akeno was going to tease him with the underwear that she was going to go with. Sakai's eyes looked around, seeing different types of underwear, and lingerie too, something that he didn't know much about though.

"Ooh Sakai-kun, which underwear would you like me to be in anyway?"

Her cute question was added with sexiness when Akeno dipped her body downwards, giving him a shot of her cleavage.

"Ooh Akeno-chan! Why don't we try something sexy~?"

The woman blinked at the forwardness of the boy, but she wasn't going to complain this time if that's what he wanted.

"Ara, Sakai-kun's surely become a naughty boy as of late. But, if that's what you wish for Sakai-kun, then I don't mind~"

"Good! I can't wait to see Akeno-chan in something cute and adorable too!"

"Then, I'll do it right away Sakai-kun!"

Akeno grabbed one of the naughtier underwear's, and went into the changing room.

Sakai himself just sat down, waiting for Akeno's return to see if he would be able to see her.

As he waited, he noticed that people kept looking towards him.

Of course, it would be weird for a boy to be in a woman's shop like this.

Sakai just passed the time waving his hand towards the girls and women that he came across.

He enjoyed himself though, he really did liked the idea of the girls and women just staring at him.

As long as they didn't call him pervy, then he was going to be okay.

Eventually, Akeno came out of the changing room, wearing nothing but a very seductive looking piece of lingerie. It was red, and frilly, but it barely covered anything at all. However, that added to the allure of the body that Akeno had.

"Do you like this Sakai-kun?"

Akeno's womanly body was openly displayed to the young boy, causing his cheeks to turn crimson at the sights before him.

"A-Akeno-chan! W-What a thing to wear!"

Akeno saw his face beating red, and his nervous look. It was rare to see Sakai like that, and she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it, she truly did enjoy seeing Sakai's face and body looking so nervous.

She leaned forward, Sakai's heart skipping a beat.

"Fufu, you're not getting flustered, are you Sakai-kun?"

"O-Of course not Akeno-chan~ I'm just glad that my Queen looks so beautiful~"

Akeno lifted her head, then smiled gently.

"If that's how it is, then I am glad to see such things~ I think that I might get this one, what do you think Sakai-kun? Maybe I could seduce Sakai-kun in this?"

"S-Seduce me Akeno-chan?"

Akeno nodded with a dirty smirk on her face. gently, she made her body straddle Sakai's own body, and then brought his face towards her chest. It had happened before, but now Sakai was more stimulated than ever, and even with the public around, it made it all the more dangerous, yet oddly arousing like they weren't supposed to be doing this.

"Ara, I have been wondering when we got the chance to do these naughty things. Shall we go into the changing rooms Sakai-kun for some privacy?"

"We couldn't do anything in here Akeno-chan! That would be truly naughty!"

Akeno didn't seem to mind, and leant towards his ear, giving it a slight nibble, a melodious moan escaping his lips.

"That's half the fun Sakai-kun. Just think about us doing it in there? People might hear us, wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Fueeee…Akeno-chan is e-ecchi…"

Akeno laid her lips over Sakai's own, and then pulled away, biting his bottom lip.

Sakai knew peoples eyes were on them, but he simply didn't care right now, he was just looking at Akeno, the beauty before him.

"I'm quite a bad girl sometimes because of Sakai-kun. But, if Sakai-kun doesn't want to do it here, then we could always go back home~"

A shiver ran through his spine, his mind briefly going into detail about Sakai, and Akeno doing the deed.

"Ooh Akeno-chan, don't be a naughty girl all of a sudden~"

"Fufu, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it~ Sakai-kun brings these feelings out of me~ But, I have decided to make these something that I get. I'm gonna look for some more, okay?"

Sakai merely nodded while panting at the erotic Akeno.

She got off his lap, and skipped into the changing rooms, her body jiggling as she did, arousing Sakai even more than he thought possible at this moment.

Once into the changing rooms, Sakai placed a hand on his face, and just continued to blush brightly.

* * *

By the end of the day, with the sun setting in the sky, Sakai, and Akeno walked towards a nearby park, hand in hand.

The day, was something they both enjoyed, and they got closer than they had been before. Akeno in particular enjoyed spending just a day with her King, the boy that she loved, and she wouldn't ever give this day to anyone else.

"Sakai-kun, this day…it has been so…I don't know how to say it…it was just the best. I didn't think that we could have so much fun without everyone else. Though we did just walk around the shops, and such, it was a date where we were alone together."

Sakai smiled up towards Akeno, as they rounded a corner.

"I know, Akeno-chan showed more of an adorable side today. You showed your vulnerable girly side today."

Akeno raised a finger to her cheek, scratching gently.

"Was it weird?"

Akeno's face turned pink as Sakai gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ooh no, it was just cute!"

"I'm glad, it was refreshing to see Sakai-kun enjoying himself."

"Ooh yes! I did! And you did too, yes?"

Akeno nodded with Sakai's doubt being slightly raised.

Her eyes went down towards Sakai, and his went up towards her.

"Akeno-chan, did I mention that you were really beautiful today? Well, you always are."

Hearing that, Akeno was surprised that there were no hyper activities. It was just Sakai being honest, and that made her love him all the more.

Akeno's cheeks turned redder by the second, leading Sakai to a nearby bench.

With nearly no one there, Sakai, and Akeno sat down, and faced one another.

"Sakai-kun, this was amazing…I know I said it before, but this was…though it was quite simple, it was amazing all the same. Just a day between the two of us, it was the best thing that I could've been through."

"I'm happy that you had fun Akeno-chan."

Akeno nodded her head, and then placed a hand on Sakai's face, drawing her own face closer and closer to him.

"Sakai-kun, at the end of a date, we usually do something cute. Do you want to explore that with me Sakai-kun?"

"Oh, you mean a kiss between us Akeno-chan?"

Surprisingly, in a strange turn, Akeno's face was actually dusting pink.

Though they had kissed before, it seemed more special this time. It was something that they didn't think about much. But this time, this kissing seemed to be something different. Something that he would have to think about.

"Akeno-chan, you're blushing deeply."

Noticing the pink on her cheeks, Sakai gave her a reassuring smile.

Akeno appreciated that all the more than she ever could if it was anyone else.

"Sakai-kun, you've made me like this, a blushing mess. But, that's because of Sakai-kun's kindness…for today only, Sakai-kun was the person that paid the most attention to me. His eyes, were only on me, I enjoyed myself with you, my Sakai-kun."

"I'll always enjoy myself, if it is with you my cute Akeno-chan. That's why, you wouldn't be offended if I kissed you, right Akeno-chan?"

Akeno allowed her smile to become brighter, and then she leaned forward towards his lips.

Responding to that, Sakai did the same, crushing his lips against Akeno's, entangling their love together from their lips.

It was like a dream to Sakai, the dream that he never wanted to end. Akeno was on the save wavelength, the pair meshing their lips together again and again to show their love, and affection for one another, they couldn't stop the emotions of love from flowing into one another's bodies.

Akeno pressed forward, and gently allowed his body to fall backwards, with his body, laying down on the bench. Because they were alone, Akeno moved her body on top of Sakai's body, and deepened the kiss between them.

Their tongues entered the other's mouths, ecstasy filling their minds. Dancing with the battle of tongues, it truly was amazing how they connected so easily, so well together. They couldn't be more happier than they were right now, embracing the one that they truly did…

As they were kissing, both suddenly felt something…

It was faint, hardly noticeable, but they both felt it. It wasn't a presence that either of them had to worry about on their own. But it was a supernatural presence all the same, and it was quite worrying that it was in Kuoh, weak or not.

Breaking apart, Akeno, and Sakai looked at one another seriously.

"Sakai-kun, do you feel that?"

"Fallen Angel. Two in fact."

Nodding at the young boy, Akeno tossed her head towards the park.

"It's coming from over there. What should we do?"

"The Fallen Angels doesn't seem tough, I think we should investigate it. More over, I sense a human presence from that way too…damn, seems like the Fallen Angels weren't that strong for us to not feel their powers, huh."

"Yes, you're probably right about that Sakai-kun. Let's go."

Nodding at one another, Sakai, and Akeno grasped hands, and then run off together towards the park.

* * *

By the time they arrived in the park, it was like a murder scene had happened.

On the ground, Issei was there, with blood coming out of him. it pooled around his body, and his eyes were just staring into the sky, a hollow look to his face. of course, he had been stabbed, and if the pair had to guess, then it was the Fallen Angel.

"I don't sense the Fallen Angels around here."

Akeno noted, Sakai nodding his head.

"Neither do I, it must've taken off. But, poor Hyoudou-chan, I had no idea he was dating a Fallen Angel…is it because of the power sleeping within him?"

"Power…?"

Akeno didn't know what he was talking about, so he explained.

"Yes, there's a Sacred Gear sleeping within Hyoudou-chan. I noticed it when I first met him, but didn't say anything. Besides, I don't have the pieces to reincarnate him. I told Sona-nee, and Rias-nee about it, but I don't know what came of it. I didn't think the Fallen Angels would do something like that. I've heard Azazel-chan loves Sacred Gears and wouldn't want to kill them off, especially the likes of this boy."

"Yes, I heard the same thing too…Sakai-kun, what are we going to do about this?"

Sakai didn't know how to answer that.

He just looked at Ise, and how he was dying.

No matter what they did, even Ravel's Phoenix Tears wouldn't help this time. Ise was just a normal human, with no special training, and received what appeared to be a spear of light through his chest. Nothing, was going to stop the death that he was going to have now.

"I don't know…I suppose we could tell Onee-chan, and maybe…wait, I don't think Onee-chan will have enough pieces…Rias-nee might have enough…no, she probably does if she uses all her Pawn pieces…"

"He's worth that much?"

Akeno seemed surprised, but Sakai merely nodded with a dejected sigh.

"I should've predicted this would happen…"

"No, you mustn't think that Sakai-kun, this isn't your fault."

Akeno placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and then hugged him into her breasts.

"But if I had done something…"

"There's nothing you could've done, Sakai-kun. The Fallen Angels killing a human with a Sacred Gear? Why would they do that? It doesn't seem like their MO to do something like that. But now, it seems they have…"

Something clicked with Sakai's mind, and a hot flash swam in his mind.

"Fallen Angels, in the Church…"

"They've probably set up shop their if they are in town. But, I didn't have a clue they were here."

"They aren't that strong, either Rias-nee, or myself could take them out pretty easily, plus with our mystery man out for us, I didn't even think about Fallen Angels, been too preoccupied in dealing with that to think about this."

"Right, but now…what should we do Sakai-kun?"

At the question, Sakai just lightly smiled, and walked forward.

Though Ise didn't like Sakai at all, considering him someone else that stole girls away, Sakai didn't want Ise to die alone. He didn't want him to suffer a lonely death…he knew, how sad that could be, and recalled all the times in his life he was attacked.

Akeno just watched as Sakai made it to Ise, and bent down, in the blood, he didn't care.

"Hey there, Hyoudou-chan."

Ise's hazy eyes looked towards Sakai, and saw how sad he looked, tears dancing within the eyes.

"…Y-You're…"

"It's just me, Hyoudou-chan. I know that you hate me. But, you've been placed in this kind of situation…I'm sorry that it ended up like this…I'm sorry Hyoudou-chan, please don't be worried about me…just allow me to sit here with you as you go, okay?"

Ise didn't think that Sakai would show such compassion to him.

Despite all of the same things that he had said, and done to Sakai, he still sat with her, and made a sad face. He didn't think that it would be Sakai that would come, and yet, he was extremely happy that he didn't die alone.

"My…d-date…was…it was…good…I…d-didn't g-get to g-grope her oppai though…"

"Naughty boy." Sakai chuckled, pushing a bang out of Ise's eyes. "You've always been thinking about such things. Don't worry about that now, you'll be able to have a good life now in Heaven, I'm sure Angels will be right there for you, girls with large oppai."

"Y-You think…?"

Ise was weak, Sakai was trying his best to ease the pain, but even his demonic magic wasn't able to do the best and save him. It just gave him enough to allow him to talk without being incombered by the pain.

"That's right, girls with large oppai will come to you Ise-kun, I know that they will. Because, you didn't deserve this…you didn't deserve this at all…no one deserves being killed like this, I'm just so sorry…"

Drip…

Drip.

Tears flowed from Sakai's eyes, overwhelming him, and fell down against Ise's face.

Akeno just watched on, understanding the very reason why he was crying.

Ise himself was confused why he was crying for him. He didn't murder Ise, and he didn't do anything wrong, and always was kind, he was hyper sure, but he never really did anything negative against Ise. But here he was, crying.

Sakai himself just allowed them to flow, not ever stopping them, as he thought about his own past, and how this could have been him so many times, how this could've happened to him, and thought about how Ise didn't deserve any of this.

However, as he did cry, a red light was shone, and something inside of Ise's pocket shone brightly too.

"Red…that emblem is…"

Akeno seemed to recognize it, and so did Sakai.

Looking down at the barely alive Ise, Sakai just smiled gently, and then petted his head.

"Hyoudou-chan, I think that your life is about to be saved. But don't worry, she's a pretty cool Master for all intents and purposes. All you have to do is…live for her."

At that moment, the red light stopped, and it revealed that of the beauty that was also known as, Rias Gremory.

* * *

Setting down in a foreign country, was Asia Argento, the cute little nun.

She didn't make it to Japan, not yet anyway.

The plane had an unexpected landing in a different country, and she unfortunately didn't really know any of the locals around, nor did she understand the language either.

However, she was more overwhelmed with the people that were walking around her. They whizzed past the dazed Asia, all talking about something that she didn't know. They all seemed to be knowing where to go, but she herself didn't.

She didn't plan to come to this country on an emergency landing.

" _Uuuu, this is quite overwhelming…so many people are around…I don't know what I am supposed to do now…I wish my Angel would come and show me the way…I truly don't know what I am supposed to…_ "

Asia was confused, and worried.

She didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She wasn't used to things like this. Preferably, she'd wish the person guiding her would show their face. But, she knew something deep within her that the person who was guiding her, was a good person.

Even with her naïve attitude, Asia just wanted to believe in the goodness of the person guiding her towards the place where she needed to go.

As if answering her prayers, a golden light shined on a board.

Asia noticed that no one else around could actually see it, since no one else reacted to it.

The writing was in a golden glow, and in her language, it read "Go to the nearby phone." which she nodded at.

"Yes, I understand…but, where is the phone…?"

She looked around, but she couldn't see the phone…through the sea of people, that made it more difficult.

That was until she saw a brilliant orb that glowed before her.

She gasped at first, but then smiled when she touched it.

It felt good, truly good. She couldn't understand why she knew that, but the power was good, she couldn't let the power get away from her either.

The orb glowed, and then slowly moved away.

Asia looked at it, not sure what she was supposed to do.

So the orb went back towards her, nudged her cheek, and then flew off a little distance again.

"Little glowing orb, should I follow after you?"

Asking the obvious question, the orb just flew off slowly, so Asia followed after it.

She was amazed that no one else was reacting to the orb. They probably couldn't see it either. Not that it mattered during this time. She seemed to be content with following the sphere, only sensing good intentions coming from it.

Eventually, after following the sphere, and wading through the crowd, she came to a phone.

No one else was really in the vicinity of the young girl. People walked by in the background, but they didn't appear close enough to actually hear the conversation.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"Aaah!"

Asia was surprised by the loudness of the phone.

Immediately, she picked up the phone, and held it to her ear.

"H-Hello?"

She waited nervously, with baited breath.

She couldn't be more nervous than she was right now, she knew that she would have to talk with this person. But, it was worrying to say the least, she didn't think that she would ever have to do something like this.

[Yes, hello again dear. This is Asia Argento-san, correct?]

Asia heard the same voice that she heard way back where she began, nodding happily.

"Y-Yes, this is Asia! I'm sorry, it seems like the plane had to make a stop…"

[Do not worry Asia-san, you've done nothing wrong. The plane had an unfortunate trouble. But, do not worry young Asia-san, I have already made arrangements for you to relax in a hotel for your night there, and made sure the flight will be operational by tomorrow.]

Asia couldn't ever believe someone could be this kind to her.

After everything she had been through, she didn't think that anything else like this would happen again for her.

"T-Thank you…t-thank you very much…"

A sniffle, and a small cry escaped the lips of the young girls lips.

[Ooh dear, it seems each time we talk, you end up crying. I didn't think I was that worrying.]

"O-Oh no! Y-You've been really great! T-Thank you…I'm j-just overwhelmed, is all…I've never had anyone talk so nicely to me before…and I've never thought that I would receive such kindness from anyone again…"

Asia placed a hand on her cheek, and gave a sob of happiness.

[I see…don't worry Asia-san, God will love you again soon. This is just a little setback, is all. For now, why don't you go to your hotel. Here, a map, and your room key.]

Asia watched as a beautiful golden light descended upon her hand, as if from Heaven itself, and showed her the directions via the map, and she also had the room key too. The room being quite close to the bottom floor, something she'd prefer actually.

"T-This is so much…y-you've done so much for me, and I haven't done anything for you…"

Asia was the type that wanted to always repay the kindness that was shown her, especially when she hadn't done anything to deserve such things in the first place, she just didn't know what she was going to do though.

[Ooh Asia-san, you don't realize what you've done for this world. You're very kind, generous, and loving too. You've just been handed a bad card in life, because of things running through the world that shouldn't be there. Like the bad man that caused all of this to happen.]

"Y-Yes…b-but, I got to talk with someone very kind…"

Asia truly was a grateful girl, no matter how it was painted.

[Ooh, you're too kind. But for now, what you need to do. You can hop into the taxi that I've arranged outside for you. Don't worry, they will be holding up your name, the money has already been taken care of so do not worry about that. After getting there…well, relax. And do what you like too. You can have a good fun time.]

"Ooh thank you ever so much for everything!"

Asia became emotional again, she just couldn't contain it.

Kindness, wasn't easily given to her during these bad days, but this person, whoever it was, truly just showed kindness, and if there was an advantage to it, then she didn't know what that was. Nor at this moment, did she care either.

[No worries. Now, why don't you get yourself to the hotel, and relax yourself?]

"Ooh yes! Thank you! I shall go right away!"

Asia heard the phone hang up, so she put it back on the receiver, and then took her stuff, and walked towards the exit of the terminal.

However, what she didn't realize was that someone was watching her intently.

Their eyes, full of misdeeds, evil intentions of the young nun.

Clearly, they wanted to do something to the poor and naïve Asia, who truly had no idea that she was being spied upon right now.

A sinister smile spread across the persons face as they walked forward.

Their speed quickened so they could near Asia.

Though their plan wasn't like this, they surely weren't going to miss this advantage, and walked as quick as they could without drawing attention to themselves.

Quicker and quicker, they got closer to the young girl, wanting to touch her, wanting to do sick and disgusting stuff towards her, their hand reaching out slowly.

Asia was near them now, literally a stones throw away.

The smirk on their face grew, wanting to take Asia away with them…

However, what she didn't realize was the fact that the person who came to her side was…

"W-What?!"

Before they could reach Asia, someone came from behind them, grabbed them by the throat, and disappeared from the terminal, only to appear outside, in a desolate area, with their speed of magic, and then slammed the person against the pillar.

"Leave the nun alone, or you'll know regret it."

The threat was clear, and clearly there was no intentions of taking it easy on the person before them.

The evil one looked down, witnessing who grabbed them, and then became shocked.

"It's you…"

"That's right, and listen to me. Try anything with her, and you answer to me, got it?"

The instill of fear was real.

The first one, the evil one, really felt it shake them too their core. They, didn't know what they were going to do now. They could feel their bones, and bodies seizing up, and felt the fear of death overcoming them by the second.

They…were afraid right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Grayfia and Sakai had a little talk about, certain things. Akeno got to have a date with Sakai, and Lilith and Koneko are competing against one another. And Sakai basically told the school he's getting married to Grayfia. Thanks to Lint, the idea for the club has been set, and thanks to Sakai, the clubs ago with Sona's help. Sakai and Akeno's date was cut short when two Fallen Angels were sensed, and Rias has made Ise into her servant. Even Asia showed up at the end. But, what's going on there? It shall be revealed, eventually~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Gasper (fem) Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias, Mira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Sakai is quite, something isn't he? Oh, cool, I guess.**

 **Harem Master123; Aah, thank you very much! They've got a cute rivalry going on huh. Well, that shall be answered, quite soon I'd say. I guess most would be able to tell, and cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; I don't see a problem with them, though you know, Raynare wouldn't be going through something like that.**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hehe, those two Loli's went to war huh~**

 **RangerElk76; Yeah, we'll find that out, very soon~ I can promise that~**

 **varush71; Thank you! Oh, there will be plenty of action, with some being in this chapter actually~**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and well, that's just how I write. Can't really say much more than that so, yeah~ I'll think about it~**

 **Allan Von'Skoon; Yup, another chapter indeed, and here's another~ Hehe, no worries, you're here now~ I'm glad that you did love it~ Makes me happy~ Yup, Grayfia and Sakai surely do have great chemistry with one another, don't they? Yeah, for a little while, if she was there, then the story couldn't continue the way that I want it to go, but she'll be back soon~ Akeno got what she needed, reassurance that Sakai does view her as someone just as important as Grayfia, and yeah, she got a date with him~ She did go quite out with him, huh. She basically just wanted to see what would turn him on there. The war of the Loli's, it has begun! Yeah, the neighbour's club fits well with Sakai, and his peerage of basic exiles. I'm glad that you liked that scene, it was fun to write. Sona surely does have a rambunctious brother, yet it doesn't seem like she's complaining either. Sakai doesn't walk or enter places normally if he doesn't want to, blame Serafall for that~ He frequently flirts with Sona, she just hasn't done, much about it, besides what she did in the chapter though. Saji is, Saji, and does what he wants to do, though Sona wouldn't allow him to bully Sakai, even if he could defend himself. It should be watched, it is a very fun thing to do~ She has to be a closet something, as she usually is quite stoic huh. Yeah, there will be something between Ise, and Sakai, we'll see how it grows in the future. It wasn't that long, don't worry~ And thanks!**

 **Bael; Thank you! Yup, war between Loli's have begun! I'd probably see her as an M if anything.**

 **Skull Flame; I know, that would be very scary, wouldn't it? It could go either way with them in charge huh~ She has appeared, and she'll be appearing very regularly very soon~ No worries, I'm not good at it through others works either so, I guess we'd be in the same boat there~ She does love chocolate, she's a chocoholic or something. And thank you!**

 **Tohka123; Yup, that's how it is after all hehe~ And thank you! She does worry for him, immensely, and while she doesn't always show it, she does do her best to show it. Some fluff indeed, between his I guess main girls~ They surely do get along quite well with him~ He couldn't contain it, his love for Grayfia is immense! Lint surely is, and Lilith always wish to have fun with her chocolates and such. Quite interesting indeed~ Yup, I thought that it would be~ He doesn't enter normally, sometimes anyway~ If he's in the mood, he'll pretty much do it like that. Yeah, even if he's hyper, he still gets, a good feeling when it comes to such things like Akeno dressing beautifully. It surely is, perhaps it shall be answered soon enough~ And thanks!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The turn**

Inside of the abandoned Church, was four people. One was a young girl that was a Loli, a blonde haired Loli at that wearing gothic Lolita clothing. Then there was a young woman with silky black hair, and a large bust. Then there was a woman with an even larger bust, and sporting blue hair. Finally, there was a man that sported a fedora.

These people were Mittelt, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek respectably. And all four of them were Fallen Angels. Raynare happened to walk into the entrance of the Church, shaking her head around softly.

The formation of the group, seemed to tell how it was going on. Mittelt's face looked like she didn't want to be there, Kalawarner was the most calm looking one, Dohnaseek looked like he was going to enjoy himself, and finally, Raynare looked slightly grief stricken during it all.

"So, he's dead then?"

Kalawarner was the one to ask Raynare who confirmed it while nodding.

"That's right, seems like it has happened. He's gone now, mission complete, as they say."

Mittelt noticed the bitterness in the girls tone.

"Something wrong?"

Raynare looked back towards Dohnaseek briefly, then turned towards Mittelt, then shook her head.

"Nothing at all. Though Dohnaseek, why did you come in the end, and do my job for me?"

Dohnaseek's face turned upwards, almost a sadistic sneer on his face.

"Because you were taking too long bitch. You seriously have a problem with something like that. You do realize that we're going through something of that nature. We are Fallen Angels, and you were going to let him go?"

Raynare's mind briefly flashed into the past of what happened just before, then turned her eyes downwards once recalling what happened to herself, wishing that she didn't have to share anything with anyone.

"No…I was just considering the best method of killing, is all."

That's what she said, but Dohnaseek saw something else entirely, something that he didn't like within her eyes.

"Is that all Raynare? Seems a little more than I think you're speaking of. Truth, is that where your heart lies right now?"

"Maybe my heart lies in annoyance because of you!"

Dohnaseek rose a challenging smile on his face.

"Is that right? Well, that's how it is always going to be when trash do things of this nature? Do you expect me to be kind to you after nearly letting him go? That's not what I want from you. I, don't want you to be getting in my way."

Raynare scoffed, as the other two females preferred to not get involved.

"Me? Getting in the way? What a thing. Surely, you're just pretending to piss me off right now. Because if you're being serious, then-"

Before they could continue, the door to the Church was violently opened.

They all turned towards the door, and saw that a cloaked figure was walking towards them, not seemingly caring. Though there was a mask on the persons face, the body shape clearly exposed that it was a boy right away.

"Well, is this a foolish human coming to greet us?"

Mittelt looked to be having some weird intentions, her eyes looking quite dangerous.

"No, he can't be a normal human, the aura seems different."

Kalawarner estimated as the boy walked closer, and closer. He didn't even seem frightened of anything. Despite their being four Fallen Angels in his path, he looked to be the calmest out of all of them.

"Either way, he's treading in waters that he ought not tread in."

Dohnaseek walked towards the boy, and activated his light powers, making a spear of light right into his hand. The boy looked at Dohnaseek with hollow eyes, and an even hollower intention as well, seemingly looking as if he held no emotions.

"Hello, Fallen Angels. I have an assignment for you."

The Fallen Angels all looked between each other, then began laughing at the order.

[Hahahahahahahahahaha!]

Their laughter filled the Church, and Dohnaseek in particular looked to be pleased, immensely so.

"Don't be foolish young one! Do you not know who we are!?"

The man thrusted his spear for the boys body, but a defensive circle appeared just before it could touch him, stopping him from even hurting him at all. Dohnaseek's outrage was going more and more hyper by the second.

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all took note of the boys barrier, seeing how sturdy it was, and something that neither of them actually wanted to fight against. All of them readied themselves just in case they would have to fight.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I said that I had an assignment for you. Did you think I was joking when I said that?"

"Don't be a bastard!"

Dohnaseek came right at the young man, but this time, the boy dodged the spear of light, and thrusted his hand against the mans chest. A strong power eradiated with his thrusting hand, blowing Dohnaseek's body backwards with a strong wave of power.

Dohnaseek spat out blood when he smashed through the Church, breaking a few things out of his way.

"W-What the fuck!? Don't mistake our power!"

Mittelt flew forward with a sword of light. She attempted to bisect the young man, but he avoided it, and then thrusted his hand upwards deep within her stomach. A wave of aura came from his hand, entered Mittelt's body, and forced her away from him, knocking her out in the process.

"S-Shit…j-just who is this wanker?"

Raynare threw a spear of light right towards the young man, but he avoided it easily. Seeing that, she wasn't going to allow that to happen, so she summoned more spears, and launched them off like they were arrows.

"Are you really going to force me to beat you down? I don't want to have to do this."

The boy continued to dodge the spears of light, and then put his hand outwards.

From his hand, an aura erupted forth, and then smashed through each of the spears, breaking them down. Raynare became shocked, and was about to fly away, when the aura was too fast, smashing against her body, and broke her through the wall.

Kalawarner was the only girl that was left now. All of her Fallen Angel comrades had been soundly beaten, and she wasn't stronger than them either.

She looked at the assailant, and held out her golden spear of light, even though she was afraid of what was to come.

"L-Look, don't make me have to fight you…I will have to…beat you down…if you want me too…I will have to fight you…I won't lose to someone like you…even if you fight my comrades and beat them, I still won't give up."

The man placed his hands in his pockets, smirking to himself.

"Don't point that thing at me. Your hands are shaking, don't think that you can stand up to me. I won't be able to take it. I don't want to have to beat you down. I'll just make sure everything is alright and I won't have to hurt you, if you disarm yourself."

Begrudgingly, Kalawarner didn't really have a choice.

She didn't have a chance to fight against this person, he was overwhelmingly stronger than most around. And right now, even if they came at him all together, they probably wouldn't be able to beat him. His power seemed great, and unlike the others, Kalawarner had a decent head on her shoulders, and she knew when she was going to be beaten.

Kalawarner put her spear away for the moment, but she still was highly on edge, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight this enemy alone.

"So, what are you here for exactly?"

Kalawarner demanded roughly, not wanting to be turned into a pin cushion or something else like that by this man before her.

The man took his hands out of his pocket, and then walked forward.

"You see, you all have a small role to play. You see, I wish to use your…status, and I also need to have, my plan go ahead. So, why don't you just do this for me now? Please, don't make this difficult, I won't be able to take it."

Kalawarner wasn't sure what to think.

She looked at all of the people that were around. Dohnaseek didn't look like he could fight. Mittelt was out of it, and Raynare herself was in a daze too. So, with no support, it seemed like they weren't going to be able to get out of this.

"So…what is it that you want exactly? What could we do for you?"

The boy raised a curious finger to his face and then laughed.

"That's a very good question hahaha~ But, don't worry so much about it. I'm not going to ask you to die or anything. No, Sakai isn't going to murder you or anything."

"Sakai…as in Sakai Sitri, the curse of Sitri!?"

Something about that statement rubbed the boy the wrong way, and he took his hand, backhanding Kalawarner across the face, sending her down to the ground.

"Speak like that again, and it will be your head on the chopping block."

Kalawarner held a hand to her sore face, the power of the slap itself was more than enough to make her feel quite dizzy.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to do that…b-but, you know…"

"Say it again, and I will make sure that you're buried you bitch. I won't allow you to piss me off at all. So, are you going to be a good girl, and listen to my question, and perhaps, maybe even demands? It would be better if you did."

Kalawarner looked at his body, and then his concealed face. Something about the eyes that she could see, made her feel cold inside. Like, she was staring at something else entirely. The eyes, truly made her feel complicated on the matter.

Kalawarner didn't know what she was supposed to do at this time, and could only look onwards with a worried expression on her face. Whatever she said, she knew that she would have to procure her own survival, and the others too.

"So…what can we do for you…?"

Kalawarner gave in, as of right now, there wouldn't be a way out of it, it wasn't something that she actually could do.

The mans eyes turned wider, in a delightful look.

"Good girl. Now, I want you too…"

* * *

"What a day, right Sakai-kun? First it was a date, and it ended up in blood, and such. Didn't think that I would actually see something like that honestly. I didn't expect a Fallen Angel to act in that kind of manner."

Akeno breathed out as they walked into the master bedroom that was currently unoccupied. But, he knew that it soon would be occupied, and neither really were that bothered by it. Actually it seemed like things would be able to come up good.

But, with what happened before, both Akeno and Sakai were thinking about it themselves, not having really mentioned it, and didn't know how to talk about it. Sakai just thought about how Ise was, and Akeno thought about the current threat of the Fallen Angels, and what could happen with the Fallen Angels as well.

"Yes, it seems like Hyoudou-chan is going to live a Devils life now~ Well, I guess that he'd love something like that~ Because he's a naughty Devil anyway without being a Devil beforehand and now he is a Devil too~ How cute is that? He's a Devil, Rias-chan's a naughty Devil, and everyone else is a Devil too! How weird is that!?"

Sakai jumped upwards, and unhooked his pants. Because of his hands, he wormed out of his pants, and they dropped down to the ground, leaving him in his underwear only, and then his shirt came off. His body landed on the bed, and he tossed a cute little smile towards Akeno.

"It does seem weird, but as you said, he'll probably love it."

Akeno removed her outfit, and tossed it to the ground. She unhooked her bra, and got into the bed with panties only. Sakai climbed towards her, and hugged onto the young girls body, placing his head on her large breasts.

"I guess that he would~ But you know Akeno-chan, those naught Fallen-chan's really have gone too far with doing this~ And then being here, it isn't a good thing right now~ What if they attack my peerage too~? Not, that my peerage would lose or anything like that. But still…"

Though Sakai was playing it off like nothing really, a small doubt held within his heart, not wanting his peerage to be in danger, or anything else like that. It, wasn't something that he could have in his heart, honestly.

"Don't worry Sakai-kun, your peerage are strong, we're going to be okay. I know that we are going to be okay. Besides, we've got a great teamwork with one another. There's no way that the Fallen Angels would do anything to us."

Sakai smiled gently, and knew that she was speaking truth.

"Yeah, you're probably right there Akeno-chan~ But wow, your bust is so cute Akeno-chan~ They've really grown, haven't they? It must be my magic hands~ I can make Akeno-chan's boobs grow with my magical hands~"

Akeno always loved that side of him, even if it was a childlike side, it was cute in her eyes how he still believed, or maybe he just chose to believe, that to be a new reality around them.

"Ara, that's right Sakai-kun, your hands have such powers. It's because of your hands that make my boobs like this. I love your hands on my boobs though, they are quite amazing to say the least, don't you think so?"

Akeno's eyes lustfully went towards Sakai as he stared into her own eyes cutely. He usually made expressions that were cute, rather than anything else. Because he was quite like Serafall, a cute girl, and he showed a cute boy side.

"I do think so! Because Akeno-chan is my adorable Queen, I always want to do adorable things with Akeno-chan! Can you imagine if we didn't do anything too adorable, you know what I mean right now Akeno-chan?"

Akeno placed a hand on his face, gently petting the boys features.

Sakai himself took Akeno's hand, and held it tightly.

"Akeno-chan, I really enjoyed the date you know? I'm glad that Akeno-chan and I got to spend a cute time together. It was, the best. I really enjoyed spending time with Akeno-chan, I would love to spend more time with Akeno-chan."

"Ara, that can be arranged Sakai-kun. I am your Queen after all, I wouldn't want you to be lonely, I can say that clearly, you know what I mean Sakai-kun? You're my King, don't think that there's nothing that I wouldn't do~"

The implications of that can be taken different ways, and the ways that entered his mind caused his cheeks to turn a small amount of red.

"Okay Akeno-chan, I would love to do something ecchi with you in the future~ Just think how adorable we could be when we do things together? You're very adorable, and I'm cute too! We'd be the best ever!"

"We certainly would be the best ever. But you know, it doesn't have to end right there and then, we've got the whole night together here. I am sure that we could come up with some kind of…love connection that we could do, don't you think? With Grayfia-chan not here, could I be her substitute?"

Her eyes looked pleading, like she wanted to really fill Grayfia's shoes.

But Sakai shook his head.

"No, you can't fill Grayfia-chan's place~"

In Akeno's eyes, it sounded like she wouldn't be as good as Grayfia.

But then Sakai leaned up, gently placing a kiss on her soft lips, and caressed them with his own lips.

"Because Akeno-chan and Grayfia-chan are different people, and have different things in my life that can't ever be replaced~ Grayfia-chan is Grayfia-chan and Akeno-chan is Akeno-chan, so it would be difficult and impossible for things like that to happen~"

Those words relieved Akeno's heart, giving her a newer outlook on life.

"Oh Sakai-kun, you truly do earn the title of Prince, from your household. You're such a nice boy, huh~?"

"Well, of course! I am a nice person! No point being a bad person, is there?"

She couldn't deny that, and it was quite like Sakai to say something of that nature.

"You're not wrong, and that's a cute thing to say. Sakai-kun, I'm glad that you're like you are. Don't ever change, don't ever become anyone else other than Sakai-kun who I really do find very precious indeed."

"Don't worry! I'm always going to be me! I wouldn't ever become anyone other than myself! There's no point trying to become someone else other than myself! I can only be me, and do what I need to do in this world, understand Akeno-chan!?"

Akeno gently smiled, bringing Sakai's head to her bust, and holding it there tightly. Using her lips, she placed it on the top of his head, caressing the boys hair with her fingers. Sakai sunk against her breast, a moment between King and Queen that couldn't be denied.

But then a thought came to Akeno's mind, and she shared it with Sakai himself.

"Sakai-kun, there's been times were you've been gone lately. Where have you been going exactly?"

Sakai continued to smile as he slowly creeped up her body.

"Well Akeno-chan, I went to do something's for this peerage and all. Just some business that I need to take care of. I wouldn't worry about it my cutest Queen~ Well, you're my only Queen so you are the cutest Queen I've got!"

For some reason, she felt like there was some holding back there.

She didn't know why, and didn't really have a basis for it, but she felt something about it. She felt like something was being held back, and she didn't like it at all. She, didn't want to think that he was hiding something from her. But, she couldn't deny that something was going on right now.

"Sakai-kun…you know, you can tell me anything, right? I am your Queen after all."

Sakai nodded his head, and then gave a toothy smile towards her.

"Yes! I understand Akeno-chan! Don't worry, it's nothing really important, just some work that I have to do as a cute King and all~ It's something that Sona-nee, and Rias-chan have to deal with sometimes~"

"I see…so, it's nothing troubling then, is that right Sakai-kun? You're not in any kind of trouble, right?"

"Of course not Akeno-chan! I'd say if I was, wouldn't I? I know my peerage are here with me, I wouldn't keep secrets, and even if I did, I'd only do it to protect you all~ So, don't worry Akeno-chan~"

That's the thing, she didn't know if he would or not.

Because, it was something that Sakai would say.

Even after all this time, he did keep things to himself. Probably because of how he grew up. He was pretty forthcoming with most things, but some thing's he wasn't able to come out with, or he felt like it wouldn't be able to be released.

"I suppose…well, just know that I am here for you Sakai-kun, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm always here if you want to talk to me about something, anything that you wish to talk about, okay my cute Sakai-kun?"

Wanting to reassure him that she was there no matter what, Akeno showed a face that meant connection, that meant kindness, that meant wanting to bond. All of them showed themselves on Akeno's face, and it relieved Sakai that Akeno truly was his Queen.

"Yes! I understand! Don't worry Akeno-chan, I understand what you mean! I promise, there's nothing going on! It's just some boring stuff that I can handle on my own~ I know that I have my cute peerage members with me~"

"Yes, that's right. We are here for you, you know that? We're all here for you."

Sakai continued to smile, and chose to just hug Akeno instead of responding.

Akeno didn't mind, and kept a hand on the back of his head, as he snuggled against her bust. Someone like that, could only be Sakai. She'd only ever let Sakai get this close to her, because she truly did…

* * *

The next morning, after finishing his usual morning exercises, Sakai walked towards the kitchen, but was stopped when Ravel beckoned him into the living room.

He saw that Koneko was there, and she just was watching television, Lilith doing the same thing. Lint was sat in the corner, something dubbed as 'Lint's Corner' for obvious reasons, because she was playing a game…something that Sakai didn't know about.

He was quite surprised that Ravel, Koneko, and Lilith chose to sit in the same room together, because they usually didn't get along all that well.

"Aah, Ravel-chan! Something going on?"

He sat down as he asked, with Ravel taking this chance to sit on his lap, something that drew the annoyance of both Koneko, and Lilith at the same time. Though, neither said anything about it right away.

"Yes, Sakai-sama. I've been thinking about it, and I've looked through some of the requests that people have been sending towards the peerage. And while I know that most of them are probably the usual types, I just thought that there would be some with some good potential."

"Potential, huh."

Sakai wasn't so sure, since he had bad experiences with people wanting to join his peerage. He knew exactly what type of people could be out there, and he knew what type of people would want to attack him.

Ravel confirmed it while nodding.

"Yes. It does seem like there are some people that could become potential members of the peerage. I would like to set up interviews with them for you, if you don't mind so much? I just thought with the comment you gave the other day, you could be interested?"

Sakai thought about it, and looked over all of his peerage members.

He was, astounded that she would go out of her own way to do something like that.

"Well, Ravel-chan. I didn't think that you'd set up and go through such things just for me~"

Though he was playing it off, he genuinely actually was quite happy that she would go through so much just for his sake, it brought a smile to his lips.

Ravel's face turned slightly pink, annoying Koneko, as she answered Sakai bashfully.

"O-Of course I would Sakai-sama, it is for you after all. My King. Though Akeno-sama is the official Queen, I handle things such as these. And, I just happened to be going through some of the more…outrageous requests, because of the usual annoyance of them. But, I saw some promising ones, from some good backgrounds, as far I could tell."

To Sakai, it did seem like she was trying her best, and it make Sakai smile to know that she was so dedicated.

"I see, then that's cool~ Sure, if Ravel-chan says that we're up to scratch here, then why not~? Maybe it's time to take a chance again with such things~ But, I'm gonna make sure they are set up for after Grayfia-chan comes back."

"Grayfia-sama, has left…do you know how long she'll be?"

Sakai shrugged his shoulders, he honestly didn't have a clue.

"I can't be sure right now, but it is going to be, something to say the least. Hmmmm, Grayfia-chan isn't going to be away indefinitely, she's still my wifey for lifey and all~ But, when she gets back…I cannot be sure. She's usually not gone for more than a week, so I can't see her being gone for more than that either~"

Sakai most likely was right when he said that, so Ravel didn't have any reasons to doubt him.

"I understand Sakai-sama, that's how it is. Well, I am sure that Sakai-sama is right. Until Grayfia-sama comes back, I won't make any arrangements, knowing that Grayfia-sama would want to be there when things go down."

"That's exactly right Ravel-chan! She's going to want to be there, but she's not here right now…makes me feel sad actually. But don't worry! Grayfia-chan shall soon return, and we'll be together~"

She didn't know how to feel about that, but since he seemed okay, she wasn't going to say anything.

Koneko however, took this time to actually get involved.

"…Ravel-san, what is the purpose of you sitting on Sakai-senpai's lap?"

Lilith didn't say anything, but looked curious as well, and Lint also appeared to be quite interested.

Ravel showed her Ojou-sama attitude, as she firmly crossed her arms under her bust.

"Because I am Sakai-sama's childhood friend."

"…That's all you're ever going to be."

Ravel snapped her eyes towards Koneko who did the same thing, having a glaring contest between the two of them.

"Well, I at least have some boobs, unlike you."

That was a line that Koneko didn't wish Ravel to cross, it was already difficult for her, and hear her say it now…it wasn't something that she could hand.

"…Senpai also likes Loli's."

"Well, Sakai-sama also likes boobs too. Just look at his Queen, and Knight, they have big breasts and my own are growing quite well."

Lilith looked down at her shirt, and saw that she wasn't developed in that area, and left the room silently.

"That's quite cheeky of you Ravel-san."

Ravel adopted a smirk, at the challenging look of Koneko's.

"Yes, I know that it is. But, you always occupy this lap, and I can't allow you to do anything now. This is my lap after all, Koneko-san."

Koneko's eyes changed darkly, then she got off her seat, striding forward confidently.

Getting towards Sakai, and Ravel, Koneko looked towards Sakai.

"Sakai-senpai, Ravel-san is speaking out of term."

Ravel looked offended as Sakai's interest grew.

"Koneko-chan is quite a naughty girl all of a sudden~"

Koneko didn't even deny that and shot a glare at Ravel.

"…Because Ravel-san is attempting to take the place which belongs to me. …She knows that your lap is my territory, and I can tolerate her to a fault. …But, she has crossed lines that she shouldn't be crossing. …Especially when it pertains to your lap…it is my lap, that she has been sitting on for a few minutes now. …She even went out of her way to say that her lap, when it belongs to me. …She doesn't know who she's dealing with."

Ravel confidently sat on Sakai's lap, and to make it an even bigger point, her butt slowly grinded against the boys crotch, Sakai's mouth tightening itself, so it didn't release any sounds that it shouldn't release.

"Koneko-san is always stingy. She always attempts to monopolize Sakai-sama's time."

"…That's because Sakai-senpai likes me."

Ravel's eyes became redder with rage.

"A-Are you insinuating that I am not liked by Sakai-sama!?"

"…Depends on how you like someone. …The like I'm referring too, is a romantic connection. …You simply are a childhood friend. …He won't be cute with you."

Ravel wasn't exactly thrilled with that, and turned to Sakai for answers.

Sakai himself attempted to defuse the situation before anything else could happen.

"Okay~ I love both of you very much~ You're my cute Pawn, and Rook, so no need to be so worried~ I'm going to take care of both of you and be happy together with you both~ And now that we've all had our fun, so why don't we…"

Sakai stopped when he saw Lilith enter the room again.

Only this time, her shirt was…bursting at the seams from the two watermelons shoved down there, looking as if she had quite large breasts. Koneko, Lint, and Ravel all put their hands to their mouths, and chuckled away.

"Lilith-chan…what's with the watermelons?"

Sakai could only ask that without giggling to himself, and even then it seemed difficult.

"Lilith, has big, boobs now. Lilith, won't feel, left out because of, Lilith's small, chest. Lilith, enjoys being, cute, and Lilith, also enjoys, herself like this. Lilith, has good boobs, now. And Lilith won't lose, to others with, breasts, like this."

Sakai didn't know whether to laugh or sigh at this.

Lilith herself placed her hands on her 'breasts' and jiggled them around in her shirt, like she was playing with them herself.

"O-Oh! That's really sweet Lilith-chan! You don't have to be so cute!"

Lilith tilted her head, and walked forward with the watermelons down her shirt.

Making it to Sakai, she took Sakai's hand, and placed it on her watermelon 'breast' and faked a moaning sound, Sakai looking a little weirded out.

"Lilith-chan that's…"

Sakai didn't know what to say as a response, it just seemed weird in his eyes.

But Lilith moved around, and adopted a voice like Akeno's.

"Ara…Ara, Lilith…Akeno feels…good."

"Lilith-chan, are you pretending to be Akeno-chan?"

Lilith confirmed it while nodding her head.

"Akeno-nee-san is, Sakai-nii's Queen. Sakai-nii's Queen, has large breasts. Sakai-nii, likes big boobs, and Lilith, like Akeno-nee-san, has big boobs too. Lilith, enjoys her new, boobs, Lilith will also, beat the cat, and the bird, at their, own game."

Koneko, and Ravel huffed as Sakai placed a hand on Lilith's head, gently petting her hair.

"That's really cute Lilith-chan, but I'd rather you be yourself than anyone else."

Lilith looked down at her watermelons, and then looked back towards Sakai.

"Sakai-nii…Lilith will, grow her breasts, on her own."

Sakai just chuckled awkwardly, and his day hadn't even started yet.

* * *

When Sakai made it to school, he went into his classroom with Lint, and Lilith, of course. It was a good thing that Sakai had used his powers to hypnotize the teacher into allowing Lilith to come in and out, since on the usual thing, girls like Lilith wouldn't be allowed to go in.

They walked into the classroom together, Lint and Sakai sitting side by side, Lint playing on her game of Pokémon, her eyes looking tired and with bags under her eyes, she really did look exhausted, but she wouldn't stop now, she wasn't the type to stop either.

Lilith got onto Sakai's lap, then produced a chocolate bar from his pants, Lilith's eyes lighting up at seeing it, despite her face not changing at all.

"Sakai-nii, is that chocolate, for Lilith?"

Sakai couldn't resist this next part, and just shook his head.

"No, this is for me."

Lilith's adorable eyes looked towards his face, and the pinnacle of innocence was displayed.

"Sakai-nii, is going to share?"

Sakai's smile grew wider, as he liked having jokes.

"No, I'm going to keep this one for myself."

"Is, Lilith having her own chocolate bar?"

That's the natural conclusion that she came too, but Sakai once again shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't have any chocolate bars left."

Lilith's eyes flickered, like the world was being denied her. Like everything was going on in her life, it felt like she was going to lose everything that she was going to have in her mind, her eyes felt heavy too.

"Sakai-nii, Lilith is sad."

And it showed on her face too.

She usually didn't show much emotion, but right now, she was showing such emotions. Because chocolate, was something that Lilith loved, and now being denied it, it was a very hard thing for the young girl to go through.

Sakai then took the chocolate bar, and placed it in front of Lilith's face.

"I'm sorry Lilith-chan, I didn't mean to make you feel so sad. I just liked seeing your cuteness~ Seeing your adorable face, and when you show such emotions, it makes me feel good and sad at the same time Lilith-chan~ You're adorable~ Do you forgive me~?"

Lilith took the chocolate bar, and unwrapped it. Placing it in her mouth, she allowed the delicious sensations to run down her throat, and then she collapsed onto Sakai's chest, content with what is going on with her.

"Lilith, is forgiving Sakai-nii, because, chocolate, is what I, as a girl, desire. Lilith, feels good, for chocolate, and Sakai-nii, feels good, at the same time. Because, Sakai-nii, was bad, Sakai-nii also, has to give Lilith, more chocolate."

Sakai chuckled to himself, then produced two more chocolate bars.

Lilith was like in heaven, seeing all of the chocolate in front of her. Though she usually had that amount anyway, being produced all at once made it seem more than she actually had, even if it really wasn't.

"Cute chocolate for a cute Lilith-chan~ I was a bad boy, wasn't I Lilith-chan~ I just like seeing Lilith-chan's cute face when she's denied chocolate~ It really makes me feel good when Lilith-chan then receives the chocolate~ Of course I'd never deny the chocolate from Lilith-chan~ She's my adorable Lilith-chan, after all~"

Lilith took the chocolate bars off Sakai, and unwrapped them, devouring them as if she had a blackhole for a stomach, a void. Though, this girl could eat quite a lot if she really wanted to eat a lot, it just depended on the girl herself.

"Ooh, look Sakai-kun~" Lint's naughty sounding tone really made Sakai shiver in his body. "Have you seen Hyoudou-san? Seems like he's out of it right now, doesn't he?"

Sakai looked towards Ise, and saw that in fact, she was saying the truth.

He looked out of it. The sun shined down on his skin, and he looked like a Zombie. Even with his friends talking with him, he just seemed out of it, not that Sakai could blame him with being turned into a Devil.

"I wonder if Rias-chan has told him? He looks to be quite, confused, doesn't he?"

Lint looked towards him as well, and then confirmed it while nodding her head.

"You've got a point there, he does look out of it, and confused. Maybe Rias-chan hasn't said anything?"

"Well, if she hasn't, then she's really a bad girl~ She should've said something by now~ Like when I met with you Lint-chan, remember~?"

Lint recalled how they ended up in bed together during their first meeting, and then her face turns several shades of red.

"Y-Yes, I remember that. That was the time that I saw everything of Sakai-kun, I even saw his naughty area as well, and then it went all craziness~ Things were shown, and things went towards the hills, and I came alive like the sound of music~"

"Damn Lint-chan, that was a cute way to say it~"

Lint's face turned upwards, as she leaned closer.

"That's right, I can be cute too~ But Sakai-kun, the day is today that we're going to be going full force with the club, right?"

"That's right Lint-chan, we're going to be starting off our club today~"

Lint and Sakai talked about things for the club, and knew that it was being listened to by some of the others, so they used different words that they couldn't use when referring to their, other selves. But, it seemed natural for Sakai to say such things, and the same for Lint too.

However, what they didn't expect was, Ise strolling over to Sakai, and while standing away from the emotionless eyed Lilith, he addressed the young boy himself.

"Hey…we don't talk or anything but…you know…yesterday…eeh, you know with everything that went on during yesterday…it seemed like…I don't know how to put it, but…I remember going on a date…you remember that too, right?"

That alone told Sakai that Rias hadn't done anything to tell the boy about his new life, and it seemed almost, wrong. No, it was wrong that he wasn't told yet, as if he was Ise, then he'd want to know about his life too.

"Hyoudou-chan went on a date yesterday, right?"

Ise's eyes lit up, something was finally making sense. Not that the whole day made sense at all.

"Y-Yeah! You have to remember!"

Just hearing the desperation in his voice was quite telling. It, wasn't something that Sakai wanted to hear, as it made it all the more sadder that he was speaking like he was, and the fact that he looked also desperate. Sakai could feel sad for him at this moment.

"Well, I remember Hyoudou-chan telling me about it. I didn't ever see your date though, I remember you speaking about it. Why? Don't you remember what happened on your date Hyoudou-chan? Do you not recall that?"

"N-No, I remember! Of course I do! B-But no one else does…it is weird…I mean, going for a joke this far is…"

"They are probably having a joke with you yes~ Maybe they just are jokesters or something~ I wouldn't put it past people like that, people that joke I mean. I can see friends doing stuff like that, so don't worry about it."

Ise wasn't so sure about that, but he felt something was off with his words.

Something Sakai said, seemed off, like he was deterring him from the truth.

And Sakai hated to admit it, but he was having to do that, even if he didn't want to do that. He couldn't stop, he wasn't able to stop at all, it was difficult. Sakai, didn't have a chance to stop now, all he could do was things like this. Because, Ise wasn't Sakai's servant. He was Rias', and he couldn't get involved, not really.

"I-I see then…okay…"

Ise walked over to his seat, and sat down quietly, trying to get his thoughts in order.

Lint leaned closer to Sakai, and spoke in a whisper.

"So Sakai-kun, what are you going to do about this exactly?"

Sakai rose a hand to his chin, stroking thoughtfully.

"That's a good question. He's not my servant, so I can't officially become involved. But, I can do something else, and speak with Rias-chan about this. Yeah, I think that might be for the best thing. Hyoudou-chan will have to do something other than be like this. It's pretty bad if he continues like this."

Lint knew that it would be a good idea if he helped out Ise too. From the looks of things, he seemed like he was going to be lost during this evening. It, truly was quite shocking to say the least, and even he didn't know what to think about it.

* * *

At lunch time, Sakai went towards the Occult building to see Rias. Knowing that she ate lunch in there, he was going to go and visit her, to see what was going on with her, and why she didn't tell Ise quite yet. Also, it seemed like Lilith tagged along as well.

As he walked, Lilith held onto his hand dutifully.

"Sakai-nii, are you going to punish the young, red haired, woman? Because, Lilith thinks, that you should. She is, a bad girl. She, always makes Lilith, feel, weird, because of the fact that, she touches her own, breasts and also, she makes Lilith seem, like she doesn't have, breasts either. It, isn't something that I, want to honestly do, I cannot allow her to continue being, bad to Lilith."

Sakai looked down at the young girl, and then petted her head.

"Don't worry Lilith-chan, you don't have to feel sad or anything. I'm not going to allow Lilith-chan to feel sad. I'll make sure Rias-chan doesn't bully my Lilith-chan. Let's just get this over with so we can go and meet the others for a good meal time together. It's always fun when it is the others in the peerage."

Sakai assured the young girl, and then continued walking.

Going through the halls of the occult clubhouse, Sakai walked up the stairs, and got to the room.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Rias-chan! It's me! Can I come in please!?"

"Sakai? S-Sure, I don't mind…"

Something about her voice was, different than usual, it sounded like something was going on, even though Sakai didn't know what that thing was at all.

Nodding to himself, he opened the door, and entered.

As soon as he walked in, he saw that Elmen was sat on the left hand side, and was sucking blood out of a package. Because he was used to it, it didn't bother him, and Elmen didn't seem that bad either about doing it in front of others.

"Hey, it's Senpai. How's that Vampire?"

Elmen shot out drastically, almost a hint of teasing in her tone.

"Gasper-chan is quite good! She's quite well adjusted to staying at my own home! She loves it! And you?! Are you enjoying yourself right now!? It seems to me that you're not so bad, with your adorable blood drinking too!"

Elmen couldn't deny that he had a way with words, even if it sounded weird to her.

"I'm doing not so bad. It's fine, I guess. Humans are odd, but Rias-senpai, and Walburga-senpai are more weird than that. They are, freaky in my eyes, and I don't know how I am supposed to deal with them sometimes."

That brought confusion to Sakai's mind.

"What do you mean?"

Elmen lazily pointed towards the desk of Rias.

Sakai followed his eyes as did Lilith, and saw that the girl herself, Rias Gremory, was having quite a bit of…fun with her Queen. Not that she couldn't, as Sakai himself always enjoyed a fun time with his own Queen. But she saw Walburga doing something that honestly, Sakai had only heard others talk about, and not really witnessed it for himself before, at least not to this extent either.

"Aaaah! Walburga! D-Don't!"

Rias moaned a little sensually, too much actually, as Walburga was behind her, playing with her assets, Sakai and Lilith looking on, not sure what they were supposed to be doing in this kind of situation, it was a very scary type of situation too.

"I'm sorry Rias, but these melons are begging to be touched. My own breasts don't compare to these suckers. Just think, any man would want to play with these flesh bags, and I can grope you at any time~ I'm sure the new Pawn would want to do this too~"

In ways, Sakai could see her logic. But, it didn't make sense why Walburga got to do it. Rias herself kept supressing moan after moan. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, even Sakai blushed at the amount of moaning she was doing.

"B-But, I can't do this…p-people are w-watching us like this…"

Walburga goes to Rias' neck, and gives it a tiny lick, Sakai being mildly surprised by such an action.

"Don't worry Rias. This is for both of us. I enjoy licking you like this, and you enjoy being a red headed King that also loves being touched by her Queen."

Sakai knew that sounded really something that he only thought about occasionally, and had to wonder if Walburga actually was one.

"Wow, this is really a lesbian scene going on, huh~?"

Sakai giggled nervously as what he saw could only be described as such.

"You're not wrong. But this is…weird."

Elmen looked grossed out by the scene before her, not wanting to be involved with such things, but that's how Walburga was.

"Lilith, didn't know that, things like this, happened." Lilith stuck out her wings, and took to the air, and floated to Sakai's level. "Sakai-nii, Lilith will also, do it, to please, her King. Because, Lilith is, in love with, Sakai-nii. Lilith, can play with, Sakai-nii's chest too."

As if he had breasts, Lilith's hands went around his back, and to his chest area. Over his shirt, Lilith used her two fingers, and rubbed them up and down Sakai's nipple area, Sakai's mind becoming clouded.

"Lilith-chan, why are you doing this?"

Lilith didn't stop though, and continued rubbing his chest.

"Sakai-nii, doesn't have breasts. But, Sakai-nii has, nipples. Lilith, is attempted to, stimulate the, nipple region, and to get, Sakai-nii, aroused for, the idea for, Lilith and Sakai-nii, making love to, one another. Sakai-nii, is also, someone, Lilith is enjoyed with, so, Lilith and Sakai-nii, shall be able to, do things like this."

Sakai didn't understand Lilith's logic, and didn't know if he should stop her or not. But, he couldn't deny that his cheeks tinged red because of it. Lilith's touch was surprisingly soft, gentle, and tender. It, was a feeling like no other.

"Y-Yes, but you don't have to do things like this~ It's quite bad~"

Sakai murmured with a singsong voice, and then twisted his head towards her.

Lilith though didn't stop, and continued doing what she was doing.

"Lilith, enjoys this. Lilith, likes doing, this with, Sakai-nii."

"Well, that's a cute thing Lilith-chan, but why are you doing it here? Shouldn't we do something like this? I think that we should wait until we go home to do things like this Lilith-chan, that would be for the best."

Lilith just continued her actions, which was more awkward than anything else.

But Sakai had business that he had to deal with, and it pertained to Rias.

"Rias-chan, why haven't you told your Pawn about him being a Pawn yet~?"

Rias looked at Sakai with a red face, trying to control her moans and groans from ever releasing out of her mouth.

"T-That's…w-well, he's only j-just t-turned and a-all…"

"Isn't it dangerous to leave him alone like that? what if the naughty Fallen Angels come back and finish him off~? You wouldn't want to lose your perverted Pawn when he's only just turned, would you Rias-chan~?"

Rias was about to answer…but then thought about what he said, and how it did make sense to her, that Ise could be in danger.

"You don't think they'd try and attack him again, would you?"

Though Sakai was a hyper boy, he also was someone Sona acknowledged Sakai as an intelligent person.

"Well, if they come across him, they could think he's a stray and take him out? He's only just be turned, you don't know what's going to happen. It could turn out like something like that could happen. Who knows by now."

Rias gave it some serious thoughts as Walburga continued her…playing of Rias' body, which was turning into quite the display, even Lilith was taking mental notes on what to do with Sakai at the same time.

"Well, it could be something t-that I could look into…" Rias shot Walburga a look. "C-Could you c-calm down wi-with your…ex-experimentation and such…?"

Walburga smiled, as she continued onwards.

"Sorry, but I have to have fun this way as well~ I wouldn't worry about such things Rias, just continue doing what you want to do. I'm always glad to see you out and about like this Rias, and your boobs certainly keep growing by the second, makes me feel jealous~"

Sakai wasn't sure what to think about this, it wasn't something he wanted Lilith to be exposed too.

"Right, so are you going to speak with Hyoudou-chan~? Because he's my fellow classmate, I feel a sense of duty to make sure that he's treated well as a Devil~ Though I had no idea that he was dating a Fallen Angel~ Did you know Rias-chan~?"

Rias remained stone faced as she looked down at her table.

"I had an idea about it yeah. As you know, I've been keeping an eye on him for a while now. I didn't expect them to turn on him though. It was, quite surprising to say the least. Though, because of that…things happened, and now I brought him back as a Devil."

"Yes, I know things like that~ But, it seems almost naughty~"

Sakai looked towards Lilith, who was still doing her actions, and then took her by the hand, and brought her back down to the ground, and to his side, holding her hand gently, while she held his tightly.

"Naughty huh…is that how you see it?"

"I don't know~ Just seems to be almost like that~ Well, gotta go~ Make sure that you spend time with your pervy Pawn-chan, and make sure that he understands his new life, and such~ Don't worry about such things like that~ Well, bye! Come along Lilith-chan!"

Lilith turned her body with Sakai, and then walked out of the room.

"Ooh Rias, your breasts~ Your Pawn will surely want to do things like this as well~ Are you ready to accept your Pawn's hands on these breasts of yours~? I think that you have to be ready, because it is going to be something fantastic to see~ I'm only helping you prepare after all."

"W-Walburga, t-that's…e-even then, I w-wouldn't w-want something l-like that to h-happen to m-me now! I-I can't have something like t-that happening to me!"

Elmen looked between Walburga and Rias, then rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her food, slightly annoyed.

* * *

"Just because you're my Otouto, don't expect special treatment."

Sona began at the end of the school day, as she and Sakai walked down the corridor, hand in hand. Lilith was right next to Sakai, holding onto his other hand. Since she rarely left his side, she wouldn't be leaving his side now.

Sona didn't want to hold his hand like this out in the open, but Sakai insisted, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings, so they kept a tight hold of one another's hands. She didn't exactly even try fighting him off either. She could easily say that she didn't want it, and Sakai would obey.

But, she wasn't going to do that. Something deep within her, was something that she would do because she could. Though the extra push that she wished to do, she wasn't able to do that as of this moment in time.

"I know Onee-chan! But, I'm glad that Onee-chan is giving me such a room!"

Sakai bequeathed Sona a large smile, and then hugged onto Sona's arm, and wouldn't let go. Sona felt complicated about this, but he didn't really do anything wrong or anything like that, and just enjoyed spending time with her.

"You don't have to worry about that."

Sona reassured as a small smile crept onto her lips.

"But, I have to do that Onee-chan, because I love Onee-chan. And she's giving me a place in the school for my cute peerage~ I couldn't ask for anything better than this now~ I have a place for my peerage to belong~"

"Well…you did make some good points, and your peerage also need a gathering place. Because, you're the only person I would pull strings for here, and the idea of you being close by so I can keep an eye on you sounds good to me."

"I'm glad Onee-chan! Love you!"

Sona didn't like how he expressed himself so openly, while she was always reserved.

Even saying that was too difficult for her but she didn't mind if Sakai said it to her. As long as they were in private, and right now they were anything other than in the private with one another, even if it seemed like it.

Then, Sona stopped outside of a room, that was suspiciously close to the room that she had in the student council. Sakai was sure that she did that on purpose, but he didn't mind, and loved the fact that they were going to be quite close with one another.

"Well, this is the room." Sona took out some keys, and unlocked the door. "Because you're my Otouto, I was able to procure this room on short notice."

"Didn't this used to be the video clubs room?"

Sona didn't even seem to deny it, as she pushed the door open.

"They suddenly wished to change rooms, is all."

Sona said it with a straight face, not even showing a hint of anything else.

"Oh, right~ So, why's that~?"

Sona remained stone faced as she answered.

"They wished for a change of scenery, that's all. Fortunately, it lined up with you wishing to have a clubroom. So, nothing bad happens to you, I decided that this would be for the best. Sakai being near my own clubroom, will allow me to make sure you're safe."

It was sweet from Sona that she would actually say something like that.

It just showed Sakai that Sona really was someone that was close to him, and cared about him as well.

"Do not, be concerned, Sona Sitri. Lilith, is Sakai-nii's, body guard. Sakai-nii, shall be protected, by myself, I am Lilith. And Lilith, wouldn't allow, anything to happen to, Sakai-nii. His safety, is Lilith's number one priority."

Sona didn't doubt that, but he always had to wonder how and why he chose to have Lilith become his peerage member. Sure, there was the power. But, something always seemed off to Sona, and she wasn't sure what that thing was.

"Even then, Lilith-san. I still worry for my Otouto, he's someone that I immensely care about."

Lilith was going to say something, but Sakai beat her to the punch.

"Geez Onee-chan, I can take care of myself~ I have to protect you from all of the boys around here because they are horny perverted people~ I mean, this school surely has quite a few people that are naughty with one another~"

"That's most like other places as well. But, I do agree that there are some more perverted people in this school, than most places."

Sona could see that wisdom in his words, and while she was only mildly bothered by it, she could tell that some of her peerage didn't like it, especially from certain people within the peerage.

"Well, either way, here, let's go inside."

Sona opened the door, revealing the way to Sakai himself. He entered the room, with Lilith on his side.

The room itself wasn't really all that much. It was spacious, that could be given. There were a few chairs in the room, the carpets were red, and the windows were of a moderate size. The room itself looked pretty bare too, even the walls were painted in a while colour.

Sakai looked around the room, and while it didn't seem much, it was a goldmine to him. He, could see the potential of what could be, and what is in the future. Anything else, and it was going to be something interesting to say the least.

"Amazing Onee-chan! Look at this shrine of goodness!"

Sona wasn't sure why Sakai was excited. To her, it didn't look much more than a basic room.

"It isn't that much honestly. It's a pretty basic room. It's the most I could do right now."

Sona felt slightly down that she wasn't able to get Sakai much within a room. But, his smile was more than enough to make her feel better again. Something about his smile was infectious, and that made Sona feel better than anything else in the world right now.

"No, no! It's alright Onee-chan! This is good! I like it Onee-chan! The room might be lacklustre now, but when we do it up, it's going to be the talk of the town! I can just imagine everyone seeing this room, and becoming shocked at how great that it has become!"

Sona didn't see what he liked about it, but if he was happy, then she was as well. And the fact that he was going to also do up the room, then it was something she did encourage, seeing how good it would be.

"Then, I'm glad Sakai. It does seem like you're happier anyway. So, this club, you've decided to be a club that helps friends, and such?"

"That's somewhat right Onee-chan yes. We're a group of people that get together, and do things together, so we can become better people, and become friends! Plus, we'll be going on funny adventures, and such~ I can't wait for it~"

Sona didn't want to know what these 'funny adventures' were going to entail. But if it was Sakai, then it was going to be out there, no matter what it was. It truly was something that they wouldn't be able to stand either.

"I see….as long as it isn't too destructive, then I can't say anything else. But as I said, Sakai. I'll be right nearby if you need me."

"It's touching that Onee-chan says things like that. She doesn't have to worry, I'm going to be okay~ I have my peerage after all~ Speaking of, I'm going to have to go and call my peerage over. They are currently gathering their stuff from other clubs to come here."

Sona acknowledged that, nodding her head.

"I see, then I will get back to the student council. It is going to be interesting to see this club of yours. I do wonder, what is going to be your first activity anyway?"

"Activity. Hmmmm, I'll have to think about it Onee-chan~ I was thinking about maybe doing a concert or something~ It would be quite fun for me to do something like that~ I mean, what would happen if we did that Onee-chan~? Do you want to do that with me~?"

Sona's face turned crimson with embarrassment as she thought about dancing around. It, didn't seem like she would be able to do that. If she did, she probably would die from embarrassment, or something else entirely.

"N-No, I wouldn't be able to do something like that Sakai, it would be too embarrassing for someone like me."

"Are you sure Onee-chan? We could do something together, you know, like that~ We could become the dancing siblings of the school or something~ Just think of how adorable that would be Onee-chan~ We can do something like that~"

Sona shook her head again and again, embarrassment overcoming her body, and her mind was slowly breaking at the thoughts surrounding her mind right now. If it was Sakai, then it was going to be quite embarrassed.

"N-No, I'll leave that to you. Well, I best be going."

Before anything embarrassing could happen, Sona fled the scene, leaving Sakai and Lilith alone together.

"Sakai-nii, Lilith wishes for, chocolate fountain now."

Her mind as always was on sweets, something that Sakai had to admire about the girl.

"Seems like you're right about that. Cool, thing huh. We'll be getting something like that soon Lilith-chan, don't worry~ For now, we have to start getting this place into shape! Starting with the layout! We've got to go forward with that kind of mentality, you know what I mean Lilith-chan? It would be better if we get this place sorted out first of all!"

"Yes, Lilith will help."

Smiling down at the young girl, Sakai's fingers went through her hair, and then they got to work together.

* * *

"Please Lint-sama! Please don't go!"

"Our club won't be half as good without you in it!"

"You're the best gamer this school as seen! We can't have you lose now! Please don't leave us!"

"We'll do anything! Please don't do it!"

Walking towards the door of the gaming club was Lint herself. She held all of her private games in a box, and she even had some more in a backpack that she wore. Because she was in Sakai's, and the peerages, club now, she was saying goodbye to the club.

The club didn't want her to go. Obviously that they wanted the girl to stay. They didn't want her to go. Truthfully, if they could, they'd will the girl to stay there, but she wouldn't stay there, Lint couldn't stay there.

Though she could see her former members begging her, she wasn't able to stay, and truthfully, she'd rather be with her friends and fellow peerage members so she would be able to have fun with them all.

"I'm sorry! All of you have been great to me! But, this is my limit here! I can't continue on! I know it might seem shocking, but this is what has to happen. I can't do anything else other than this now, it is better if we do things like this!"

She tried to be as kind as she could. But the others in the club weren't quite receptive to that. In fact, they didn't want Lint to go at all.

"Please don't leave us Lint-sama!"

A girl shouted, holding a teddy bear for reasons Lint didn't know. There were even tears in her eyes as well.

Lint didn't like seeing others in trouble like that. Even if she knew this would be for the best, she had to part ways with these people. She just knew that she would have to let these people down, to continue her own life.

"Please don't be worried Ai-chan, you'll grow as a gamer. Let the force guide you into the love and life of the games. I am sure that you'll be able to become new and interesting people in the future, if you go forward happily."

"B-But Lint-sama, the club needs you…we need you to be here. You're the best among us, we can't survive without you."

It sounded pretty dramatic but Lint couldn't stay, a higher calling wouldn't allow her. It wasn't Sakai, or anything. It was, her own feelings that wouldn't allow her to stay in such a place, she needed to leave for herself.

"I'm sorry my friends! But this is from God too! He's ordered me to follow my heart!" Lint winked towards the others, and then smirked. "But don't worry~ You don't have to worry about anything else like that though~ I'm going to be enjoying myself immensely~ I'll be with the club of my heart!"

She said it with a bright future ahead of her, her head in the gaming clouds.

"No! Lint-sama! You're the best ever!"

"I know that my friends! But please don't make this harder on me! I am already having a difficult time to go, and I know that you're going to miss me. But, I'll come back sometimes, to whoop your butts at new games! So, don't think of me leaving, think of me giving you guys and girls time to become better players, and give me more of a challenge!"

Lint thought that this would be the best way to say it and it did sound flattering to most. Even the club couldn't deny that she was trying her best to be really kind. But, there were things that they wouldn't be able to do, and that was let her go so casually.

[LINT-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Though they shouted, Lint couldn't stay, and put her hands outwards, and stretched her palms, once placing the box down.

"I do not go for me, but for all of you! The call of the gamer in me is too strong! I have to start this journey on my own! My path has been set before me, it is something I cannot simply ignore! My path to becoming the ultimate gamer is too strong! So, I go for all of you!" Lint then smiled gently, but it soon turned into something else entirely. "But, I also go for the things that I desire more than anything else. free WIFI, and also, a huge screen and the newest consoles too! And a bunch of new games! That's going to be interesting to say the least! To say more, would be too bad, so I must go now! Godspeed my fellow members of the gaming club!"

Lint bowed her head, and then took her stuff, and exited the room.

The gamers club lost a valuable ally that day, and wouldn't be able to meet someone quite like Lint again. Truly, she was someone very strange, yet very amazing at the same time.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakai, and his group were heading home after everything that had gone on. After setting up some stuff in the clubroom, they all had to head off home, and so they chose to walk home, the nights sky being quite beautiful.

"Wow, what a beautiful night for sure~"

Ravel seemed to be quite happy with Sakai and the others right now.

Even the others couldn't really deny that they were happy, with their club going up and soon to be running as well.

"Yes, and with everything going on, I assume that we'll be also busy preparing for the new club and such."

Akeno guessed, based on everything that was going on.

Sakai nodded his head strongly.

"That's right, we'll be doing that again tomorrow. We've got quite a bit to do in the coming days~ Surely, we're not going to have much time for ourselves~ How cool is this going to be~? I can't be more happy than I am right now~"

"Well, Sakai-senpai is usually happy, so being more happy is good."

Koneko brought her thoughts to the table, and then Lint added while being cheerful.

"That's a cool way to think about it Koneko-chan! You're really coming into your own lately! With being cute, and such! I can't be more happy with you right now my precious Koneko-chan!"

Koneko made an embarrassed face…

But then she stopped when she felt something.

"Sakai-senpai…"

Sakai noticed the change in Koneko, so he stopped and gathered water in his palm.

"Seems like we've got a guest." Sakai turned his head to the right on the deserted road. "Who might be there exactly?"

Stepping out of the shadows, was a cloaked man, the same one they had met beforehand. Though his aura seemed to be denser this time, almost like it could obliterate anything that they would probably come across.

"How perceptive of you, noticing me like that. I'm pleased, I'm quite touched."

The man as always had an aura that meant he was going to do something horrible. They didn't know why, but it seemed like that to him. Sakai, and the others all looked ready to fight as well, having their weapons, and magical abilities at the ready.

"That's a nice way of saying it, but what are you doing here now exactly? Do you want to have a fight? Is that your intention?"

Compared to how Sakai usually is, seeing his serious side was quite mystifying at the same time as anything else was.

The man strode forward briefly, only to stop when Lint held up her light sword. She gained a new light sword, and used it and only used the demonic sword when she needed too, knowing the risks that came with such a sword.

"Oh my, it seems that you all are quite dangerous right now. Did you intend to fight me?"

"You're the one showing the hostile aura right now."

Akeno glared out, the boy opening his arms wide.

"Maybe, it seems like I am. But, I was only expecting to see my friends, and such."

"We're not your friends."

Sakai gritted his teeth as he said that, but that only made the boy look more aggressively towards Sakai's group.

"That's not right, it isn't nice to say that. I've only just come here, and wished to have a little fun with you all. I thought that we could do that, don't you want to know that? I mean, aren't you curious as to who I am?"

Sakai couldn't deny that, and before he could respond, Ravel did instead.

"You attacked us the last time that we met. Forgive us for being rude, but what the hell do you want from us?"

The young boy began chuckling deeply, almost sadistically.

"Awwww, Ravel-chan's surely grown to be quite furious since the last time we met~ That's only something that I can comprehend~! But, I like that you have serious eyes right now, it makes my day for you to look like that."

Ravel didn't exactly like the way that he was looking at her right now, it was like she was going to be scarred by this person.

Sakai stepped forward, and placed his hand outwards.

"Don't look upon my peerage like this please. She asked a question. And I want it answered as well. Just what do you want from us exactly? Why are you appearing now? And how did you know all of our names as well? I want to know, so tell me."

The boy crossed his arms briefly, as an aura ran around his body, then he showed a challenging smile.

"Well, could you want to face me and beat it out of me? I don't mind if we fought, do you mind if we fought one another right now? Come on, you must be curious. I'll let you take the first shot, so what do you say?"

"Fine, Lint-chan!"

"Got it!"

Lint swung her light sword around, and then charged with the speed of a Knight. Since the boy wasn't leaving any of them choices, they had to do it like this, and she slashed towards the boy in high speeds.

But…

"Is that all?"

The boy, used two fingers to catch the blade of light. His hand seemed to be fine enough, though magic was dancing on his fingers so he wasn't truly touching the blade. The magic caught the blade from touching him.

"D-Damn you!"

Lint pulled away, and slashed again and again with some unique skills. But the man used his fingers to block the sword strikes, something Sakai and the others were quite worried about, especially since they hadn't come across someone block Lint's strikes easily.

"Me too!"

Koneko lunged forward with her small body, going for a direct punch towards the young man as Lint kept him occupied.

But he saw it coming, and got within Lint's defences, with unknown to her speeds, grabbed her by the neck, and tightened his grip. Lint gasped at the speed, and then felt her body being thrown at Koneko, who stopped the attack to caught her.

"Koneko-san!"

Koneko nodded, and jumped upwards. Ravel at the same time used her wind powers to fire off Koneko like she was a speeding bullet, the boy being surprised as she thrusted forward with her small fist.

The man responded by using his own hand to hand abilities, blocking the punch of the girl, but the force of the impact blew him off his feet, giving Sakai enough time to fashion an ice spear to his liking.

"Have some of this!"

Without a moments to spare, he fired off the spear of ice that contained a good amount of power. the man who flew in the air raised an eyebrow, then used his hand to skid across the ground. Just as the spear was about to touch him, he gathered an aura in his fist, and smashed the ice.

"You better try better than-"

"Here!"

Lint used the spear as a distraction, and gained to his sight before her, and slashed heartily for his torso. He gasped in surprise, and pulled backwards. But the sword of light cut deep into the mans body, causing him to release a small whining sound.

"Shit…you managed to cut me."

He breathed out, as a small amount of blood came out of his wound. Sakai tightened his expression, seeing that there was some smoke coming from the wound as well, and he found that odd, but didn't voice anything.

However, that wasn't enough to detriment him.

"Try this and this!"

She came at him again and again with her sword, but he manoeuvred out of the way of the blade.

"Don't forget me either!"

So, Koneko got in on the action as well, thrusting her hands forward towards the enemy as Lint slashed at him, for a double kind of attack, and gave him a little run for his money. He used one hand to block the sword with barriers, and parried Koneko's fists with his own other fist.

"You girls aren't bad, are you!? This is good for me!"

"That's not the only thing either!"

Akeno put a hand outwards, and made lightning dance in her fingers. The lightning shot off in a blinding speed. The boy ground his teeth angrily, hatefully, and wished that this wasn't happening, which it was.

"You're not allowed to do that!"

The boy pushed Lint's sword away, and thrusted his foot towards her.

"Iyaaa!"

Lint crossed the blade over her body, and used that to block. But the sheer strength he used pushed her away from him, and at the same time, Koneko attempted to hit the boy with her fist. But he was faster than she was, managing to deliver a kick to her torso, and sent her flying away. Because she was a Rook, she wasn't seriously harmed though.

At that moment, the lightning fell upon him...or it was about to fall upon him when he made a barrier, to block the attack.

"Try this too!"

Ravel got in on the action, summoning fire into her fingers, launching it off like a bullet. The ball of flames sored through the air, and clashed together with the barrier that he made to defend against Akeno's ongoing lightning attack, and that seemed to be the straw that broke the camels back, breaking right through the barrier itself.

"Try it!"

Sakai saw this chance while the barrier was down to launch a thin ice needle. Because it wasn't heavy, and small, it was able to travel fast, just as fast as Lint could run, and he threw it towards the boy, managing to stab him in the shoulder.

"S-Sh-"

Before he could contemplate anything, it exploded on him, Sakai smiling as he heard a cry coming from the boy. When the smoke cleared, they clearly could see that there were some marks on the boys body, and his cloak was singed as well.

He looked towards Sakai, and though Sakai couldn't see his face, the boys eyes told Sakai that he was pissed off.

"Did you expect me to hold back? My peerage are being attacked by you, don't think you're going to get away with anything here, you're not. You're going to lose to us, does that register with you? Do you understand that?"

The boy took in a breath, placing a hand on his bleeding wound.

"Magic, infused with your water or ice powers of Sitri. Not bad, Sakai, truly not bad. You're better than the old days. I'm quite pleased with you actually, so thank you for being adorable like this. I'm enjoying myself."

Sakai didn't accept that, he looked to be having fun during a fight. Sakai didn't know if he was insane or what, but to him, it didn't seem all that normal for someone to do something like that. He, wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. But, he couldn't have his peerage in danger, he wasn't going to allow that to happen, definitely.

"Don't even try that with us!"

Sakai made several ice spears and launched them out like arrows, only for the boy to make flames appear, fashioned them into spears, and melted the ice of Sakai, which also broke the fire at the same time, essentially cancelling one another out.

"You're not bad Sakai, even able to stop my attack of fire like that. Not bad."

The man complimented the boy, as he ground his teeth…but then he saw that Lilith was going forward.

"Sakai-nii, shall not be harmed."

The girl swung her arm towards the boy, and he sent his aura towards her. Lilith's power was really good, and was able to blow away the attack of the young boy before thrusting some power towards the young boy.

"S-Shit!"

Lilith was different to the others, and had an aura that was quite strong. He attempted to fight it off, only realizing that he couldn't. So, he made a barrier around himself, defending against the attack before it could touch him.

Lilith's aura was strong, and managed to break the barrier, and hit his body. Lilith wasn't known as the strongest on Sakai's peerage for nothing. She was strong, and forced the man to get smashed through a wall.

"Lilith, will protect Sakai-nii."

That was her duty, and she wasn't going to stop either.

Lilith rushed forward, but then a wave of aura came out of the wall where the boy was, and clashed with Lilith. She blinked as she directed her hand upwards. The aura went along with it, going into the sky, safely away from the others.

"Bitch!"

The boy appeared before Lilith, and embedded a fist into her stomach. Lilith's body was blown away by the strong impact, which even shocked Sakai as he hadn't seen anyone do that, but he caught Lilith in his arms and held her tenderly.

"Are you alright Lilith-chan?"

Lilith looked up at Sakai, nodding her head.

Akeno, who watched on, wasn't going to allow this to continue either.

"Try this!"

Akeno placed her finger to the sky, and doused her finger with lightning, which surrounded her finger, and then she aimed it downwards. From the heaven's themselves, the lightning fell down in strong bolts.

"That's not bad Onee-san, really!"

The boy jumped out of the way of all of the bolts, but Sakai sent his water out at the last one. The lightning and the water combined together, to make a blast of lightning and water mixed together, the mans eyes widening slightly.

"Try that!"

Sakai made the water follow after the man, so he had to resort to fighting, which he did when sending a blast of aura outwards. Sakai though moved his arms upwards, showing the water doing the same, and avoided the wave of aura.

"Not bad, you've got some control over your powers! I'm pleased!"

The boy directed his hands upwards, firing off a multitude of aura towards the water lightning attack, but they couldn't hit it. Sakai's control was amazing, better than most his age actually, and was able to twist, and bend it into different shapes.

"If you're interested in that, try having this!"

The lightning water attack continued going on, so the boy made a wall of aura to defend himself. However, Sakai forced the attack upwards, and over the wall, going right for the mans body, which it did, and gave him a shock.

"Argh! Y-You cheeky bastard!"

The boy seemed to be pissed off, and went to attack again…

But suddenly he stopped, and put his finger in the air.

"Seems like, this is all the time we've got."

"What are you saying!?"

Sakai demanded, but the man made an all directional barrier around himself, as a circle appeared under his feet.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to go, with the Fallen Angels and all~"

"Fallen Angels…"

Sakai's mind worked and put two and two together, and also thought about something else, something else that he would have to do and accomplish, though she wasn't sure how he was going to do this now.

"Sakai-kun, he's going to get away!"

Akeno warned, so Sakai nodded, and looked at Lilith.

"Lilith-chan! Break the barrier down!"

"Understood."

Lilith was the most calm in the area, as she sent a blast of energy towards the barrier. It was quite strong, it was easily High Class, maybe even above that. The barrier he made didn't stand a chance against the barrier, and they both crumbled into nothingness, even Lilith's attack, so they cancelled one another out.

"Lint-chan!"

On Sakai's order, she rushed forward, and through the area the barrier was.

But by the time she had done that, the boy was gone, and they were left scratching their heads.

"He's gone Sakai-kun. Chicken knows how to run away easily enough."

Lint huffed as she said that, and it made everything seem more bitter than it usually did.

They all gathered together, just to be on the safe side.

"He picks a fight with us, and then he runs off? Just who is this guy? He's not weak by any stretch of the imagination. So, why is he running from us all of a sudden? I don't understand all. Sakai-sama, what's going on with him?"

Sakai had to wonder the same thing, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, I can't be sure. But, something is going on, I know that much. If it wasn't, then he wouldn't be doing this…but, why…he said he was with the Fallen Angels…and why say that…unless he really…Koneko-chan. Do you sense a Fallen Angel around?"

Koneko got out her ears, and tail, and looked around the area.

Since she was the best at sensing, they left it up to her to find the enemies.

Koneko used her power to sense the area, and after a few seconds, she looked towards the right hand side.

"There's one over there…and also, I sense the perv not too far either."

"Hyoudou-senpai, and a Fallen Angel near one another…that's not good."

Sakai agreed with Ravel immediately, and turned his head towards that direction.

"We've got to go, and see what's going on, right away."

[Yes! On it!]

Sakai, and his peerage took off towards the location they knew that Ise was going to be in. All they hoped was, that they wouldn't be too late to save the boy from certain death, if that's what was going to happen.

* * *

Ise currently was in a situation that he didn't like. Fallen Angel before him, and a fountain behind him.

He had been running for about five or so minutes, from this being.

The situation this boy had been in wasn't a pleasant one, it had been something that he had to go through all day. All day everything seemed off, and now it wasn't exactly right either. It was quite the concerning time to go through something like this.

He, didn't want to be on the sharp end of the spear of light. Especially after seeing what this guy could actually do towards him, he wasn't going to be the one who did anything to him. He just wanted to have a normal day…and not this.

"Well, we meet again, Hyoudou Issei."

Ise carefully looked at him, as he felt the fountain on his back leg.

"W…Why have you been following me like this!?"

Ise demanded outright from the man before him.

The man himself tilted his fedora upwards, and saluted the boy.

"Good day, and my name is Dohnaseek. We met before, when I killed you."

"Killed me…"

Ise seemed to recall it, but Dohnaseek filled in the missing blank pages.

"Right, when I murdered you, when I killed you. Things like that. I had to do it, because that messy bitch Raynare was taking a little longer than she should've been. Though I can't really say what's going to happen now to you…wait, that's a lie. I can tell you how your day is going to end, with your death, again."

"S-Screw off!"

Ise didn't want to accept his death was going to come, so he turned away. But before he could, Dohnaseek threw a spear of light towards the boy.

Ise's life flashed before his eyes.

He remembered everything that he had done up until that point. Everything that he had done, and everything that he wished to do.

He didn't want to die.

But he wasn't going to be making it out of there alive either.

The spear travelled too fast for him, it was going insanely fast, and he wasn't going to be able to avoid it.

Just when the spear was about to touch him, water wrapped around the spear in a thin line, and constricted, breaking the spear before it could touch Ise's body, Ise fell backwards, and sat on the fountain, dazzled by what had just transpired.

"J-Just what in the heck…?"

Ise didn't know what happened, and he needed to confirm what was going on.

However, he was suddenly in a daze when Sakai, and his group showed up right in front of him, and stared at Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek himself looked over the entire group, and when his eyes landed on Sakai, he began producing sweat, and his face became a hot mess.

"Y-You're…"

"Hello, and good evening Fallen Angel-san. Seems like you're really a naughty boy, aren't you? Attacking this young Devil. Did you mistake him for a stray perhaps?" Dohnaseek didn't answer verbally, but nodded with moist eyes. "I see, then how about you leave the area right now, before I have too-"

"MONSTER! DON'T KILL ME CURSE OF SITRIIIII! I'VE HEARD OF YOU! I KNOW WHAT CURSE YOU HAVE! ANYONE NEAR YOU IS GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Dohnaseek was truly petrified as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

He couldn't be more frightened. Tears ragged at his eyes, and his heart felt like it was going to drown. He ran away so fast, his tears didn't even hit the ground before he had vanished, leaving behind the group.

"Wow, not heard that in a while!"

Sakai played it cool, but the idea that he was called that again didn't and wasn't appealing to him at all.

Akeno leaned towards Sakai, developing a soft face.

"Seems like your rep proceeds you Sakai-kun~"

Akeno knew that rather than say anything bad about it, it would be easier to just make it a joke. As, that's how Sakai dealt with things like this. And this kind of situation was best dealt with in such a manner as well.

"Seems so~ Well, he ran away~"

"Is it okay to really allow him to leave like that Sakai-sama? About his connection with the boy before…"

Ravel brought up, Sakai furrowing his eyebrows.

"We'll soon find out where they've set up shop, and get some answers. Besides, we couldn't allow Hyoudou-chan see such gruesome things~ He's probably really worried right now, can't have him be so worried, can we~?"

The others adopted a small smile, and then turned towards Ise himself.

The poor boy looked confused, he didn't know what the heck was going on.

Everything seemed to be mystifying to him, like it was a new and interesting experience.

"Hey Hyoudou-chan! Something going on!?"

"W-Why the hell…w-what's going on!? S-Shota-sama! T-Tell me what's going on right now! W-What was that thing then?!"

"Has Rias-chan not spoken to you?"

Sakai guessed, based on the way he looked right now.

Ise looked unsure of what he was talking about right now.

"Rias…y-you mean Rias-senpai, don't you?! N-No, I haven't had the luxury of speaking with her! How could I?! She's a beauty, and I'm…me, so how could I do something like that?! Are you trying to make me feel bad because you can talk with her!?"

Sakai didn't know if Ise was being serious right now or not.

"Well, seems like Hyoudou-chan needs assistance. I'm gonna take this boy to Rias-chan, and then I'll meet you back home, okay~?"

Sakai sang out, but Akeno wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure that it is going to be fine going on your own? Especially with the boy around here?"

Because she was his Queen, and she did love him, she of course was concerned for her King.

But Sakai waved her off, and the others worries too.

"I'm only going to take him there, and then teleport back home. Don't worry, you all just teleport home, and keep yourselves safe~ I don't think that there's going to be an attack on the home, but activate the barriers, and such just in case~"

"Yes, I understand Sakai-kun…just be safe."

Sakai nodded as the rest of his peerage gathered in one place.

Though they were torn on doing this, it seemed to be alright for him to do this now.

While it weighed on their hearts, they didn't have a choice and teleported away in a blinding light, leaving Sakai, and Ise alone.

Ise was still confused, he didn't know what the heck was going on, but he knew what he had to do now, and was confront Sakai about it.

"Oi! Shota-sama! Tell me, what's going on!?"

Sakai turned towards Ise, then adopted a small smile.

"Hyoudou-chan, I can't really say much right now. Because Rias-chan should do it. But you know, you're a real naughty Devil-kun now, you know that~? You really are a Devil boy that has come here now~ Basically, what I am trying to tell you is, you relinquished your life yesterday, and now you're a Devil~"

The news hit Ise like a truck, he didn't know what the hell was going on now. It was, just too confusing by what was going on now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Seems like the Fallen Angels have aligned themselves to this new threat, but who is he exactly? He seems quite strong to be able to fight off Sakai and peerage huh. Even the Fallen Angels know of Sakai, and his 'curse' bringing up bad memories, even if Sakai doesn't show such things. Sakai found out about...Walburga's hobby, and even Lilith gets involved somehow~ Even Sona has a moment with Sakai too, even if it seems like it isn't much, yet anyway.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Sakai's; Akeno, Grayfia, Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Le Fay, Gasper (fem) Lint, Lilith, Vali (fem), Yumi, Koneko, Ravel, Serafall, Sona, Ophis.**

 **Issei's; Tsubasa, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Walburga, Valerie, Aika, Mittelt, Irina, Elmenhilde, Rias, Mira.**

 **Sakai's Peerage**

 **Queen; Akeno.**

 **Rooks; Rossweisse, Koneko.**

 **Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

 **Knights; Xenovia, Lint.**

 **Pawns; Lilith (7 pieces), Ravel (1 Mutation)**

 **Rias peerage**

 **Queen; Walburga.**

 **Rooks; Elmenhilde, Aika.**

 **Bishops; Gasper (mutation) Mittelt.**

 **Knights; Yumi, Irina.**

 **Pawns; Issei (8 pieces).**


End file.
